Maid's Logbook: Very Much Alike, Part 1
by lindam2254
Summary: Life story o' mine has ne'er appeared to anyone as great matter o' interest. I was a simple maid in th' Governor's hoosehold, born to be ordered 'n' obey orders as a life's rule, not knowing o' better. But that was afore th' day o' me 18th birthday, when instead o' th' hert o' me beloved I received something else completely unexpected as a present... An adventure. COTBP.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**About:**

**So, this is the start of my 2nd POTC fanfic. And against my usual habits I started to publish this while writing it, even usually I prefer to finish the whole story before publishing. But well... **

**If you wonder about the weird English written from this point forward, I've tried to create a Scottish tint to it, as my OC's have their origins at Scotland. I know but the simple English taught at school myself, so the Scottish words and phrases have been formed with an online translator etc. So they might not**** be accurate. But don't get confused, and ask if something bothers you! I achieve to use same Scottish words which are similar to common English repeatedly, but to clarify the reading I suggest you at least check out the pronouns before starting (found at the end of this chapter).**

_**However the majority will be written in common English!** _**And the language seems much harder to understand in this first chapter because of the full phrases, which won't be used after the prologue.**

**All translations of the Scottish words, pronouns and phrases used (should be) listed at the end of each document. But if you find critical errors and could fix them, PM or review, and correct me.**

**_~lindam2254~_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_= I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just borrowing and quoting it like many others, and I own only my OC's and the happenings of this story outside the movie script.**

* * *

"Be canny wi' they fabrics, Miranda darlin'. Governor Swann does nae waant stains oan th' fabric whilk is tae be lassy Elizabeth's freish gown", me maw, Jane Martins reminded me and nodded toward th' scrolls given to me possession to carry, while me twin brother stopped th' horse at th' head o' th' wee wagon we'd been given for running oor errands. Th' animal coming to a stop before a shop which sold coverlets o' finest quality.

"Aye maw", I told her, sighing to myself. As if I didn't awready ken that these textiles needed to be kept at top condition.

As th' matron o' th' Swann residence, and as her position obliged her to note such matters, me maw had discovered th' a wee bit shabby state o' th' houses linen, so she had taken it to oor that afternoon's aim to acquire new textiles from bed sheets to all kind o' linen necessary. With th' Governor's blessing o' course, even he usually left everything under Jane's consideration when it came to running a hoosehold. So as return, maw aimed for to fulfill her responsibilities thoroughly 'n' without a chance o' animadversion, as she only wished to repay th' great kindness first late Mrs. Swann 'n' then efter th' widowed Governor Swann had showed her 'n' her children. Or so she always said to Peter 'n' me, reminding us o' th' great debt we owed to th' Swann family, 'n' that also we had to do everything in oor power to repay that debt.

Maw climbed doon from th' wagon, telling Peter to move it aside for th' time she 'n' I would spend in th' shop, him to wait there for us to return 'n' watch th' other purchases loaded aboard. I stood also from me seat, carefully nae to drop th' expensive brocade 'n' lace scrolls to th' muddy ground, as me intention to follow me maw who awready had entered th' boutique. But it had missed me notice that during oor voyage along th' road me dress' hem had gotten caught into th' wheel o' th' wagon, trapping it, 'n' then unfortunately causing me to lose me awready lacking sense o' balance while stepping doon. So noo losing me footing I released a surprised exclaim, for me horror me grip from th' fabric scrolls loosening with a flicker o' fright. 'N' while swinging dangerously toward th' edge o' th' wagon, on me way to th' filth o' th' street, I as well watched how th' precious brocade was too in danger to fall for its ruin.

But for me next as great 'n' unexpected surprise, all o' a sudden a gallant arm appeared out o' nowhere 'n' caught me before I dropped flat on th' ground, me directing me perplexed gaze up to witness how th' other arm o' this stranger hold th' scrolls securely in its grip. 'N' next I was staring into th' gentlest broon eyes I'd ever seen, a young man few years o' me senior smiling doon at me, inclining his head as oor short goup lasted.

"Are you alright?" he questioned from me, his smile courteous as th' strong grasp o' this young lad's malinky arm unhanded me, me wance again regaining me stable footing. I experienced quick confusion, nae finding words to respond due th' embarrassment I felt turn me cheeks riddy, too busy studying th' out o' th' blue appeared lad before me, 'til I managed a bashful smile. Me gaze leaving his as it dropped to th' ground.

"Aye. Thanks to ye", I replied, eventually directing a glance up to 'im to see his surprise, as he likelie considered me accent rather surprising to come across so faraway from English soil. Some recognition however in his irises due th' sound o' it. 'N' that same recognition then caused new, wider smile spread ower his lips as he handed th' scrolls back to me, then noticing me caught hem between th' wheel o' th' wagon.

He was evidently amused, his eyes having a spark o' mirth in 'em as he pointed at me gown remarkably. I as weel gave me dress one more ashamed keek, 'til me curious eyes hit on a well crafted sword at his hip, me then performing a quick observation ower his demeanor. I took notice o' his hands, which seemed to be quite quenched by work. I could not go jalousing what was his profession, but by th' soot covering his pleasant features 'n' th' mawkit, slightly sweaty claes he wore, I deemed he spent a lot o' time aboot a forge.

"Let me help you with that", he offered, 'n' so gallantly wance mair removed me hem from its trap, his friendly smile ne'er leaving his face. I returned it nothin' but shyly, as always when I came into interaction wi' males besides me brother, 'n' I curtsied to him.

"Ta", I said simply. He answered to me curtsey wi' a slight bow, me brother now jumping doon from th' wagon 'n' walking beside us. I felt streenge as I stared at this young lad I didn't ken from before into eyes, this being indeed foremaist time we met, but so did he. Both o' us somehow entranced by each other's gaze, 'em locking. But then he broke free from th' odd reverie by blinking, continuing.

"It was my pleasure… After all if I hadn't caught you, we'd be both lying on the ground about now", said th' lad, causing me to smile at him a wee amused, widely, but he then spent a short moment examining me 'n' by brother's faces. 'N' next he looked a bit inquiring.

"If you don't find me so bold, may I enquire are you from England?" he did then ask. Peter 'n' I glanced at each other, 'n' it was he who responded, stepping forth.

"Aye. We've lived at Port Royal since oor birth, but oor maw is originally from England. She moved 'ere 14 years ago from Scotland", Peter told him, noo examining oor new acquaintance in turn 'til a smile made its wey on his lips too. 'N' so Peter kind o' pushed me aside while stepped before th' stranger, offering his haun.

"Peter Martins at yer service", he introduced himself as weel politely, th' stranger also bestowing him a smile 'n' took his palm, answering th' greet with his own firm shake o' a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", was his response. But before he could say his name, oor maw's impatient voice called oot to me, interrupting th' lad.

"Miranda, whit ur ye daein' oot 'ere? We mist hurry", it said, oor maw stepping back out o' th' shop, but was stopped by th' sight o' oor new acquaintance. She gauged at us for a moment, giving me a slight remarkable browlifting, 'til th' young man now bowed to her too politely 'n' caused her to sigh after she'd returned his act o' courtesy wi' a small curtsey herself. Next turning aroond 'n' waving at me to hurry.

"Thare wull be time efter fur ye tae gang strolling wi' young men, bit noo we mist conlcude oor messages 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come along darlin'", she said to me, though smiling, me then realizing me duties as weel 'n' now turned toward th' young man in question, meeting his gaze.

"Good day to ye, 'n' ta once again", I wished for him, however me nae being able to stop meself from staring into his so warm eyes maybe a bit too long, 'til he nodded to me. Wishing me th' same 'n' took me haun, winching it lightly, me then finally going efter me maw into th' linen shop. Me cheeks bright red.

But as Peter then immediately started to familiarize himself wi' him, 'em starting a rather lively conversation together, I wance again could not deter meself from stopping to send one more wondering glance toward this stranger. Peculiar smile rising to me lips, as I noticed his gaze to linger in me as weel for quite awhile, before turning to take in my brother's blethering form. This sudden encounter left an odd feeling to dwell inside me when I thought aboot this young man.

'N' so it was, that on that certain ordinary efternoon from th' rest, I met William Turner, th' blacksmith's apprentice for th' very first time. Not yet kenning how important he would become to me in th' years that followed.

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, nae= not, 'em= them, oor= our, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, as weel= as well, efter= after, doon= down, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, foremaist= first, wey= way, haun= hand, wi'= with, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

_**Phrases:**_

**-" Be canny wi' they fabrics, Miranda darlin'. Governor swann does nae waant stains oan th' fabric whilk is tae be lassy Elizabeth's freish gown"=**

**_(Be careful with those fabrics, Miranda darling. Governor Swann does not want stains on th' fabric which is to be miss Elizabeth's new gown.)_**

**-" Miranda, whit urr ye daein' oot 'ere? We mist hurry"=**

_**(Miranda, what are you doing out here? We must hurry.)**_

**-" Thare wull be time efter fur ye tae gang strolling wi' young men, bit noo we mist conclude oor messages 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come alang darlin'"=**

_**(There will be time later for you to go strolling with young men, but now we must conclude our shopping and return back to the manor. Come along darling.)**_


	2. Entry 1

**Entry 1**

_***Crash***_

I flinched as th' loud sound o' a breaking dish broke me train o' thought, me discovering it to have slipped from me haun by accident while wiping it afore setting it among others into th' cabinet, waiting to be taken oot wance again by th' time o' next setting. I released a sigh when th' head servant o' th' Swann residence immediately hurried to th' scene, neist staring at th' smashed dish wi' horror stricken eyes.

"Oh, Miranda, that is the third irreplaceable piece of china this month!" Mattie's voice groaned behind me back, me breaking free from me reverie completely in an instant as directed a ken to me feet, seeing th' lairge shards o' expensive saucer scattered all around th' floor in smithereens. I couldnae help but to sigh at meself. Typical me.

Th' fussing woman turned up at me side quickly 'n' knelt, starting to hurl th' largest pieces intae her apron, while giving me a scolding gaze straight intae eyes. Very much lik' th' ones maw used to give me when I was a wee girl 'n' I did something like this. She shook her heid at me, sighing also as I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I cannot truly fathom what is going through your head today", she said to me incredulously, standing. "First thing in the morning you let the bread be burnt, and then before this you forgot to put the laundry to dry. Good heavens girl, is this the diligent and responsible young lady your maw raised you to be?"

"Forgive me, Mattie. I'm just a bit excited aboot today 'n' tend to daydream", I replied humbly, truly trying to seem sorry as I was. It wasn't lik' I meant to be so absentminded, but lik' said, I was pure agitated to have this day stairted. As for me, it was special.

"Very well, but do daydream on your own time!" Mattie gushed 'n' waved her haun, then aboot to return to th' kitchen with one more shake o' a head to me. "Now we must work, as the day is but to begin. You have to go soon wake Miss. Elizabeth, Miranda. She is still in bed, and you know how her father disapproves her to sleep so late. I proposed to the Governor that you would be the one to wake her henceforth, as you both are the same age and have been brought up together. And he seemed to agree by consenting. So quickly now, finish your own task as soon as possible, and then hurry up to Miss. Elizabeth's room. You can leave the rest to Lily and Hannah here", Mattie added afore leaving, glancing at th' two other maids she'd assigned to polish th' tableware with me lik' every morning afore breakfast. As it was that when Elizabeth slept till late efternoon, her father didn't get to sloch till then either.

Lily 'n' Hannah gave both Mattie 'n' me a skeptical gaze, 'til it turned intae harsh glare which drilled intae me neck, where I only nodded, then again concentrating to me hing. All th' plates 'n' cups had to be wiped afore I would go to Miss. Elizabeth's bedroom to wake 'er. Indeed she kipped gey late these days, likelie because she stayed up as weel really late reading all those pirate books I had often found under 'er bed in a big stack. She still was taken in by that world, in that she hadn't grown up at all…

It was me turn to sigh, but then I smiled to meself 'n' left me regarded "sister since birth" out o' me mind. Taking yet another plate in me haun 'n' earnestly continued me workin'. But now I reckon I'm supposed to tell ye something aboot meself, as ye have speared some time to read aboot me ventures? Well, there ain't much to tell ye...

Lik' ye likelie understood by Mattie's remark, I was indeed brought up alongside Miss. Elizabeth, th' daughter o' the Swann family mine had served since me maw arrived to this small island o' Port Royal many years ago. 'N' she hadn't come alone, but so it happened that it had been Elizabeth's maw who'd brought her to Port Royal to be th' new matron o' th' house 'er husband, th' current Governor, had seen fit to be built on this island he was to govern ower.

Me maw hasn't told much to Peter, my twin brother, 'n' me why she once left Scotland, where she had lived while married. Either we knew almost nothin' aboot oor father, besides th' fact that he'd been a brassic, young fisherman by th' time he married oor maw, till efter only one year o' marriage he'd went missing when pirates attacked th' hometown o' oor parents. Presumably taking 'im with 'em, or killing 'im. Oor maw had been expecting us when she'd suddenly been left alone, husbandless, penniless 'n' hertbroken, not kenning what to do. But luckily, late Mrs. Swann happened to come upon oor maw on her way to 'er new home at Port Royal, pregnant herself with Elizabeth, 'n' she took pity on oor maw, seeing her distress. And so she'd taken maw wi' her from England 'n' allowed her to stay 'n' work as a maid in her residence, where she soon after oor birth lik' I told ye, became th' matron of th' house. Highest ranked o' all maids, who made sure everything was in order. Mattie has that position noo as th' oldest servant in th' hoose.

Not but 3 years ago it happened that maw got awfy sick, wi' what disease not even th' doctors knew. But eventually fever took 'er away from us 'n' this world. 'N' efter 'er passing, it was left to Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, to make sure me 'n' Peter would have a sufficient income to come by either in his hoose, or otherwise. As th' Governor had promised to his wife, Mrs. Leanne, that he'd take care o' th' poor woman she once took under her wing, ergo efter me maw's death he was obliged by this promise to take care o' 'er children. 'N' I didn't mind, as even I was but a servant in his servitude, Governor Swann had always treated me wi' more respect due his daughter's 'n' me close childhood. Indeed showing some form o' fatherly care from time to time as me official guardian.

Peter had left th' house soon efter maw's passing, entering th' Navy as had been his long time intent. And with th' help o' William, who'd been teaching 'im very throughout 'n' skillful swordplay since th' start o' their close friendship, Peter had no difficulties to be accepted. Regardless o' th' fact that th' army usually didn't accept any cadets among th' lower class, but favored th' sons o' th' distinct 'n' minted families. But because o' his remarkable skills 'n' wit, Peter had been allowed to join. 'N' was now Second Lieutenant no less.

Though th' opportunity, I had never asked to be thought th' way o' a sword by William, 'n' hud been happy to only sit back 'n' follow their lessons from th' side. Swords weren't something a woman should know how to use, so I had deterred meself from th' chance every time William had offered it to me. But as said, by time Peter left th' Swann residence at th' age o' 15, I hud stayed behind. Taking ower maw's assignments lik' during 'er illness. 'N' I didn't complaint. Me life was braw, peaceful 'n' constant. I indeed had a loving brother, a position in a highly esteemed aristocrat's residence 'n'… one special joy in me life. I smiled gently to this thought.

I deem it might be in place to say something aboot me relationship to Miss Elizabeth. Aye, I usually call 'er simply Miss, as that is all she can be to me. Efter all, we ain't children any longer, 'n' regardless o' th' fact that we wance were very close, we've grown older 'n' apart from each other. As usually happens to childhood friends, but in oor case there are many other reasons we ended up living like we were expected. As a daughter o' a maid 'n' th' young Mistress o' th' hoose, who I served.

It was true that when we were wee, we often were called lik' sisters. But even now when both o' us had grown intae totally different personalities 'n' people, it bothered me that we were still regarded as so alik'. Or I was often compared to Elizabeth by many, as we looked alik'. Lik' in our childhood, one could've easily thought o' us twins, though not fully identical ones at that. As she was more bonnie than me, that's what I thought. But we had both broon eyes, o' warm shade, 'n' our haircolor resembled one another, as weel being as long in length. Mine maybe an inch longer. But o' course it was wance again Elizabeth, who from th' two o' us so alik' creatures, still won me ower in appearance wi' her soft golden locks.

Me own hair was th' color o' dirty blonde, which was broon in some wey, but usually looked pure ashen. Th' most ordinary 'n' dull color ever for as insignificant woman as I, a.k.a a weel suited, as a simple servant I was. Not special, who wasn't meant to attract attention. As mentioned, me eyes were broon too, o' same color as Elizabeth's, but me appearance differed from there that I had a conspicuous mole at th' left corner o' me mouth, where she didn't. Beauty mark, as me maw used to say, inherited from 'er. 'N' where Elizabeth lacked wi' true feminine form 'n' lines, as her figure was so lean, I had been more fortunate to have notably wider hips 'n' other form o' poise in me body. But neither in me figure there wasn't much to praise aboot.

But to make th' coincidence o' oor similarities even more ludicrous, lik' might've also awready occurred to ye, Elizabeth 'n' I are exactly th' same age. Not by th' date thank goodness, but year, Elizabeth's birthday being 18th o' July, as me own is 7 days earlier. So actually I am older than 'er by one week. 'N' in fact, today was my birthday, July the 11th. So I couldn't fool anyone that I wasn't excited aboot that day as if I were a child, lik' can be concluded by th' vexingly expensive plate o' such I had just broken. But surely others didn't seem to see th' matter in any wey identical perspective as I.

"What is wrong with that girl lately?" Hannah's voice cut me thoughts, coming behind me back, me being more than able to hear 'er 'n' Lily's hushed conversation aboot, not surprisingly, me. I heard Lily release a snort full o' disdain.

"Uhg, she's just being a silly coquette. _Daydreaming_ of a certain blacksmith she can never have. Everyone knows who he's so infatuated with", she replied to Hannah, mockingly. Something sank in me hert as I could feel their cold gazes on me back wance mair, trying to see me reaction. But lik' always, I in th' end left their blether wi'oot much notice. As when it came to this certain _blacksmith_, I knew something they didn't, which then caused me to simply smile as me mind indeed moved to daydream. O' today, 'n' what it would bring.

In reality that mocking tone in both Lily 'n' Hannah's voice bore fruit from th' fact that William Turner showed no more remarkable attraction to them than a coincidental acquaintance, as he was me best friend o' many years. Four to be precise, me 'n' me brother's, ever since we had met 'im on that one efternoon me dress had gotten caught in th' wheel o' th' wagon. 'N' so, though Lily 'n' Hannah ridiculed me o' me "daydreaming" or as they called it, they both did th' same always when William showed up to th' kitchen o' th' Swann residence. For their disappointment to steal me from me duties to have a stroll wi' 'im, what for they then were o' coorse furiated wi' me, as William indicated such familiarity exclusively toward me. To a woman, "a coquette", who could never have 'im as they also said. But his such often visits made me nothin' but happy 'n' gave me hope, as efter all, ever since that day I had gazed intae his gentle eyes th' foremaist time… I had ceaselessly stairted to fall in love with 'im.

William was lik' another brother to me. Th' person who'd always offered a shoulder to cry on, listened to me worries afore fixing 'em, 'n' had been th' one to take care o' me whatever happened. So was it a wonder that not long efter I met 'im I fell in love with his gentle, caring nature? Well according to some, including Peter, discordantly all these last years when I'd fallen deeper 'n' deeper in love wi' William, he instead had gotten more 'n' more head over heels in love wi' Elizabeth. But I didn't take such talk as truth. I knew better.

But I also knew that Hannah 'n' Lily's talk wasn't fully made from whole cloth. As younger, regardless o' William's clear fascination toward Elizabeth, she'd never showed any greater interest to 'im than mere friendship we all shared. But as we grew older 'n' William obviously changed to be more lik' a man when time passed, suddenly also Elizabeth stairted to see 'im in different light. Me often being forced to endure as weel 'er distinct longing toward th' young blacksmith, who also efter taking notice o' Elizabeth's abrupt risen attachment started to spent more 'n' more time with 'er during these last couple o' years. But I was hardly as concerned aboot this fact as Lily 'n' Hannah, as in some part o' me hert I considered William as me own th' more I came to love 'im. As as I mentioned, as weel Elizabeth lik' Lily 'n' Hannah were oblivious o' one thing which connected me 'n' William inexorably. Me only being aware o' oor much stronger bond between us than Elizabeth, or anyone could've ever formed with 'im. So fur this happy thought, I smiled as placed th' remaining plates into th' cabin, but then released a heavy sigh soon after. Closing it. Although, aye. Still it _could_ be true what they said… That th' one William was so infatuated wi' was not me... 'N' indeed I hand't been th' only one to notice this…

"I'm done", I stated, putting on a feigned smile as turned aroond to keek at me two fellow maids, who were wey behind. Two stacks o' both cups 'n' plates, not to mention a noticeable pile o' silverware, still on th' table beside 'em. Waiting their turn to be set in th' cabinet. However I didn't mention their lack o' wantit diligence this time, but simply just then received their icy looks that followed me toward th' door.

"Put th' linen into th' laundry basket after ye've finished with th' cutlery 'n' th' remaining china", I did then recall to remind them, o' coorse not gaining any gratitude for me gesture. Lily leered at me from th' other side o' th' dining room.

"We know how to do our jobs, _thank you_", she replied pointedly, exchanging a look wi' Hannah who seemed to concur, as weel sending me a hard stare 'til both o' 'em continued working. Stairting to whisper among themselves immediately efter I exited th' room. But afore I did, I couldn't but to let me quickly risen temper lash oot to 'em just a wee.

"Ye said that last time too. And then ye mistook clatty laundry from washed", I shot back as pointedly, wance again utterly stoogied to parent these two in such simple matters 'n' next left, leaving th' two as weel oot o' me mind. 'N' with accustomed steps I then made me wey to th' second floor, to go fulfill me other task in line. To go wake Miss Elizabeth.

As I ascended th' steps, I had time to think. In fact, Lily 'n' Hannah's bitterness aboot Miss Elizabeth 'n' William's deepened companionship caused 'em to go sometimes into such extremes as acquiring nettle leaves, crushing 'em 'n' then putting 'em into Elizabeth's powder box. So that they would then have a private delight when their young Mistress would earn a itching rash on 'er otherwise so fair skin. Me on th' ither hand, th' proper 'n' always loyal maid despite whatever Hannah, Lily or anyone thought, was as weel always th' one saving Elizabeth from some form o' public humiliation, 'n' this wey salvaging me two fellow maids' posts by changing th' facial powder into new one afore any harm was done. Knowing th' course o' me fellow workers' train o' thought lik' me own.

The two had been in this hoose for five years (three less than I), 'n' still they didn't realize it to be unwise o' plotting their sinister mischief against Miss Swann in th' kitchen, where we servants spent th' majority o' oor time alongside work, 'n' where everything reached into other people's ears. Only their outstanding giggling was suspicious enough. But thank goodness I was left oot o' such immature tricks. Though, it was not likelie I efter all who Mr. Turner was so smitten with, as Lily so graciously had phrased it, ergo making meself as their target. I sighed, but then shook me heid, banishing such ponders oot o' me mind afore they could cause any resentment.

Personally, I found th' pair continuous disturbance to th' work to be done in th' hoose, 'n' I'd wished to report o' their also endless intentions o' pranks to Elizabeth's father. But where was me proof? Even I'd lived in this hoose whole me life 'n' worked as a maid three years more than Lily 'n' Hannah, nae to forget th' fact that me maw had been highly appreciated by th' late Mrs. Swann, still me word against th' two o' theirs would nae be believed. So realizing this I always kept wheesht, 'n' instead thwarted their attempts o' unleashing their frustration on Elizabeth. Much for me own, personal delight to see Hannah 'n' Lily's plans come to nothin'.

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Governor's rather jolly voice suddenly caused me to gasp oot o' me deep sentiment, me twirling aroond in middle o' th' stairs to face 'im. He was standing in middle o' th' foyer, his arms behind his back while his lips wore a wide smile. Fully dressed in his impressive, curled grey wig 'n' gold embroidered blue overcoat, covering his flower pattern long vest made out o' silk. Lush, lace decorated scarf rounding his neck 'n' makin th' wanted showy detail to his style o' latest fashion he also was obliged to follow. I was a bit surprised by his sudden appearance, but then made a curtsey 'n' returned his smile.

"Good day, sir", was me reply, as he gave me one more smile afore then stairted to dauner toward th' stairs, me soon seeing Hannah follow at his wake. Carrying a large box, having a sash o' timorous blue tied intae a bow aroond it. I hurled me brows as immediately realized it to be yet another freish gown to Miss Elizabeth, but bypassing this notion then glanced toward th' next floor.

"I was just aboot to go wake yer daughter, sir", I told th' Governor 'n' turned half awa', him then looking surprised, 'til that same incredulous expression spread on his face.

"Is Elizabeth still in bed? Good heavens that girl… Well yes, go on. I shall join you, as I have something I brought for her from my trip to London", Governor Swann responded, now coming to me side 'n' I made yet another curtsey, him then waving me to follow. But efter a couple o' steps he then directed slight inquiring keek to me direction.

"And how have you been, Miranda?" he asked me, though I knew this time it was more o' a formality than a true enquiry. But nonetheless I smiled, me gaze dropping doon in respect.

"Well, sir", I told 'im. His eyes moved forward.

"And your brother, how is he doing?"

"He be also pure weel, sir. He juist got promoted as Lieutenant by th' soon to be Commodore."

"Oh, did he now? Well, your brother's a fine lad. I've never doubted his ability to do well in the ranks of Captain Norrington. Do congratulate him for me when you see him", Governor replied benevolently, me nodding in consent.

"I will, sir, thank ye."

We headed straight to Miss Eliabeth's bedroom, it bein' efter all Governor Swann who knocked on 'er door, me 'n' Hannah standing right behind 'im. Prepared to do oor duties th' minute Elizabeth would answer th' door. But even a moment passed she didn't, causing 'er father to frown for confusion.

"Elizabeth?" he called oot again, knocking th' second time. I heard some kind o' a slam from th' room, as if something just got dropped to th' floor by accident. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"…Yes… Yes!" th' muffled, kind o' hasty voice o' Elizabeth then finally replied, Governor Swann letting oot a sigh 'til finally opened th' door 'n' entered. Me 'n' Hannah sailing in at his wake but a step behind.

"Still abed at this hour?" 'er father questioned, though not having much o' a rebuke on his face as met his daughter's gaze.

Elizabeth stood at th' feet o' 'er bed, giving 'er father a wide smile 'til soon closed her eyes with a slight shocked breath, when I immediately walked to th' curtains efter curtsying to 'er. Pulling them out o' th' way to open th' windows, th' bright sunlight which streamed in enlightening th' dark room instantly, this way as weel blinding th' juist awoken young lady.

"It's a beautiful day", th' Governor remarked, to be proven right by th' wonderful view which now revealed itself from th' opened windows. Me eyes lingered at th' faraway, glimmering horizon for a second, 'til I turned me attention back to th' father 'n' daughter. Me own gaze however directed doon, lik' was th' custom while among those superior to ye.

"I have a gift for you", Goveror Swann announced soon efter, then turning to Hannah who handed th' package forward to 'im.

Miss Elizabeth sent a surprised 'n' inquiring keek to 'er father, 'til her hauns had opened th' blue bow 'n' lifted th' lid o' it, now uncovering indeed a dress o' finest golden, embroidered silk 'n' lace. 'Er eyes widened due infatuation when her irises searched th' beautiful 'n' elaborate cream colored patterns o' flowers on top o' th' darker, but shy shade o' indeed gold, 'em eventually stopping to examine th' detailed front, which was decorated by most nuanced 'n' exquisite lace designs. She grasped th' gown an infatuated expression oan 'er face, 'er smile widening when she removed it from th' box.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she breathed, 'er eyes still scanning th' gown up 'n' doon continuously, as 'er father seemed clearly satisfied by 'er approval. Bein' quite self-important in fact, if me corner o' eye observation was to trust.

"Isn't it?"

I stole a keek at th' dress in Elizabeth's hauns, indeed finding it to be rather lovely 'n' o' latest fashion as weel. Many hours o' work had been spent simply to sow that glamorous lace in place, nae to mention th' complicated but delicate pattering on th' fabric, which covered th' sleeves reaching th' wearer's elbows 'n' th' long voluminous hem. But juist as me stealthy examination was complete, Miss Elizabeth looked now rather suspicious 'n' turned her admirative attention from th' garment back to 'er father.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she queried then in turn, trying to read 'er father's features to find th' answer. But he simply stared at Miss. Elizabeth 'n' quirked his brow, bypassing 'er question.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied wi' a question himself , matter-o'-fact tone in his voice, which caused Elizabeth then smile giddily 'n' wance mair eye at th' dress. Governor Swann sharing a laugh wi' 'er, 'til he nodded to me 'n' Hannah remarkably.

"Go on" he urged us, me bowing me heid as I quickly waltzed ower to th' folding screen efter Miss Elizabeth, where Hannah placed th' box temporarily on top o' th' still unmade bed, 'til came to help me to dress oor Mistress. Elizabeth slipped out o' th' nightgown as 'er father happened to glance outwit in thoughts, soon starting to speak when I handed th' nightgown to Hannah afore helped Elizabeth into 'er undergarments.

"Actually, I… I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today", th' Governor said behind th' screen, hesitating slightly in middle o' th' phrase, me seeing Miss Elizabeth make a puzzled frown as Hannah threw th' nightgown ower th' screen. Me taking th' new dress' corset in me hand, giving it slight shocked keek due its small size afore then wrapping it aroond Elizabeth's torso. Telling 'er to stay still.

"Ceremony?" she repeated indeed in confusion, then gasping as me accustomed fingers pulled th' first laces tight, awready gnashing th' poor gal's back. But though I made me own frown due th' perception that th' presented gown must've been one, two sizes too peedy for even as quite bosomless woman as Elizabeth, I didn't have other choice but to proceed lower wi' th' laces. Bringing unintentional anguish to 'er as pulled 'em as tight as was needed to have 'er fit in th' ridiculously toaty dress 'er father had aqcuaired.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", was 'er father's answer. Elizabeth released a hiss when one more lace got tightened, forcing 'er torso to cave in a bit, till her exterior turned pure aghast. She leant stiffly to th' side to see 'er father.

"I knew it!" she stated, 'er voice all but pleased, but then she let oot another hiss when I yanked 'er gently back. Pulling yet one more loose lace in place, then tugging th' ither. "For goodness sake!" Elizabeth gashed, giving me a slight squint. "Are you doing this on purpose, Miranda? My bones will break if you keep on tightening the thing…"

"I'm sorry Miss, but if I don't, th' dress won't fit ye", I told 'er, giving 'er small apologetic smile in turn 'til continued. She sighed frustrated, but accepted me truthful remark.

"Commodore Norrington, he's about to become", th' Governor stated, clearly somewhat pleased as said th' man's name. 'N' reason to that was revealed soon. Miss Elizabeth instead apparently wanted to hurl her eyebrows at this, but wasn't given th' chance when I wance mair tugged th' strings o' 'er corset, eventually reaching th' lower part o' it. But due th' forceful tugs I had to make to squeeze 'er into th' supportive garment, Hannah had to take a better grasp o' Elizabeth for 'er not to fall doon. 'N' for shortage o' breath too.

"A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Th' Governor stated. "He fancies you, you know."

I lifted me own brows. Truly, Captain Norrington o' th' Royal Navy was interested o' Miss Elizabeth? That sure wouldn't please William… Though invardly I couldn't help but smile for relief then for this nugget o' information, was it selfish or nae. But now Elizabeth let oot a shocked moan as one more promptly tightened string dug into 'er back, 'er giving me a new furrow o' brows. I could nae but return it with another sorry look into 'er eyes. She touched 'er stomach incredulously.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Governor Swann asked, a wee worried as had heard his daughter's this time quite loud gasp. Elizabeth eyed at th' corset she wore 'n' pondered.

"It's difficult to say", was 'er rather unsure response. Th' Governor's voice was contemplative, but kind o' confused as weel when he replied, typically for 'im misunderstanding th' issue.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women- in - London - must've - learned - not to breath", Miss Elizabeth answered, her voice disjointed by th' last tugs I performed wi' all me strength, eventually succeeding in closing me Mistress inside th' corset. Smile on me lips due 'er rather accurate, but gentle retort. But it truly worried me to allow 'er to leave th' hoose with that unnatural torture chamber crushing 'er bones just for the fashion o' thin waist. Thank heavens I didn't have to endure such trials wi' me much simpler corset, which wasn't even close as tight. Elizabeth placed a haun over 'er bosom, testing did air flow in 'er lungs freely, finding it likelie pure challenging.

"There, all done. Now th' gown", I stated, stepping past Elizabeth who met me gaze, seeing me small compassionate smile 'til I left th' secure o' th' folding screen to fetch th' dress. But as I took it in me hauns, th' butler o' Swann residence stepped in wi' a bow.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

I also directed a questionable gaze toward arrived Tomas, but soon got surprised by Governor Swann afore I'd returned back to Miss Elizabeth 'n' Hannah. He recalled somethin'.

"Ah, yes! It must be Mr. Turner!" he stated, me attention instantly perked again due th' mention o' William, wide smile rising to me lips. But I wasn't th' only one.

"Is Will here?" Elizabeth's voice asked, again 'er head coming to sight behind th' screen. I could see that glow in 'er irises 'n' understood what it meant, but then bypassed this all too familiar observation lik' many times afore.

Th' Governor seemed rather uncomfortable now while gazed at his as giddy, smiling daughter as th' one who'd received th' dress a moment past, also noticing Elizabeth's sudden risen interest. Unlik' she hadn't displayed when they had been conversing o' James Norrington, a probable candidate for marriage, 'til this moment when th' talk turned to th' young blacksmith o' their town. O' whom th' Governor had become a bit wary, in th' manner o' receiving his daughter's attachment every day more, which itself was pretty unsettling to 'im.

"Miranda dear!" he suddenly called oot to me, causing me to come to a halt 'n' direct a doilt keek to 'im. He nodded toward Hannah, then waving at th' dress in me hauns. "Come, you go and receive our guest. I believe you'd be rather delighted to meet him", he prompted me, exchanging a short stare wi' me. "You can leave the matters to Hannah. Now, you go down before me."

"Right awa' sir", I complied, but couldn't keep me voice fully restrained for th' obvious excitement which lifted its head in me. Quickly I handed th' gown into Hannah's forth extended arms, noting 'er clear vexation, afore I sailed out o' th' room in as equal hurry. Soon arriving to th' top o' th' stairs leading doon, a new, warmer smile spreading ower me lips due th' sight o' waiting William in th' foyer.

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**


	3. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

William stood in middle o' th' foyer, holding a peculiar looking black box in his armpit 'n' examined his surroundings from th' drapes to all th' fancy furniture, 'til he stairted to walk aboot. Presumably nervous for some reason. I walked to th' railing, leaning to it as followed his doings.

I didn't ken it then, but he'd been told to dress into his finest claes, which he'd taken to hert 'n' indeed now waited there in his best outfit. Appropriate to wear while visiting a hoose o' a wealthy aristocrat. 'N' as me eyes measured 'im 'n' his much neater appearance for a moment from me vantage point, liking very much o' what I saw, it next amused me as I watched 'im then direct an inspecting keek at his gutties. Noticing something. Likelie discovering a stain which hadn't been there afore. I hold back a giggle as followed 'im trying to wipe th' dirt into his stocking, clearly rather nervous o' some kind aboot th' upcoming meeting wi' th' Governor, next gazing to his sides indeed a wee uneasily. Though I had no idea why.

William ambled aboot a couple o' steps, 'til he came to a stop afore an old sconce hanging from th' wall. He observed it for a short moment, inclining his heid as did I above 'im, still following his movements, till his haun then rose to touch th' object. Only for him to get next perplexed, or rather shocked, as one o' th' candle holders attached to th' sconce accidentally came loose. Th' detached part staying in his haun. I placed a deterring palm ower me lips as William looked behind 'im alarmed, to see had someone seen 'im, 'n' indeed someone was coming to his direction. That someone to be one o' th' other male servants, George, as I discovered when he stepped oot o' th' lounge on me left. Just efter William had successfully hid th' broken piece o' sconce into th' cane holder, after discarding th' idea o' concealing it in his own pocket. Small snigger however escaped me geggy as I now saw William try to look normal, giving George a small nod as a greeting 'til th' servant was gone, William releasing a breath o' relief. How silly he really was, me William… But then I couldn't take it any longer.

William was startled half to death by me laugh coming from th' stairs. His somewhat wide eyes turned to stare at me, 'til they were wance again filled wi' relief as they took in me safe, familiar form. 'N' efter a moment o' exchanging stares with 'im I stairted to descend th' remaining steps, still laughing, causing me love to so wonderfully 'n' innocently, blush. In that he was very much like me, blushing as easily as speaking. He seemed annoyed when I now reached th' foyer, walking ower to 'im.

"This isn't funny, Miranda", William said to me, glancing to th' sides a few times, clearly embarrassed. But I could nae wipe me smirk awa' as halted afore 'im, next giving 'im a teasing keek directly into his eyes.

"No. It is pure hilarious, William. Wonder what Governor Swann will think efter finding one o' his candle holders beside his cane while leaving oot", I replied, causing William to turn more abashed. But then he sighed deeply, locking gazes wi' me, 'til eventually broke intae as wide smile as I had. Then taking me hauns 'n' pulled me close, wrapping his other, unoccupied arm tightly aroond me frame.

Me hert was filled wi' warmth as I felt his familiar scent o' forge: sweat, metal 'n' soot, which he however hadn't been able to remove from 'imself regardless o' his apparent bath. I smelled soap mixed in wi' his personal odor o' a blacksmith, which I loved most in 'im. Unlik' many other girls o' me age, I didn't despise 'im or men in particular for to be dirty 'n' smell o' sweat almost every hour o' th' day, as that's what William was. A hardworking, starting blacksmith, ergo a decent young man who didn't have time to concern 'imself wi' such matters. But now, obviously it wasn't only his scent which caused me loving hert to race all th' while faster, but simply his closeness 'n' strong arm (much stronger 'n' secure from before, mind ye) which hold me in its embrace for a wonderful moment, 'til we separated. Exchanging yet one more smile wi' one another.

"What are ye doing 'ere, William?" I asked 'im. He looked suddenly kind o' proud as then glanced at th' case in his armpit.

"Governor Swann asked me to come. He said to have something to discuss with me, and asked me to stay for a little while after delivering the sword to him", he told me. I made a confused frown. What could possibly th' Governor have to discuss wi' William besides th'… sword?

"Sword?" I repeated, me eyes showing me bafflement o' th' matter. He realized it.

"Mr. Brown was requested to craft a sword to th' future Commodore", he revealed, me eyes widening for understanding. But after a few seconds o' ponder I gave 'im slightly narrowed keek.

"And why haven't ye told me ye were given such important commission? That is great!"

William let oot a glum laugh. "It wasn't after all me the sword was ordered from, but Mr. Brown. And this sword among many others makes no difference to me", he replied diplomatically, me giving 'im a bit sad gaze. 'Til I was smiling again, as weel glacing at th' case.

"But it does make a difference. It was ye who made it, nae Mr. Broon. Heaven forbid, he hasn't made anythin' in years!" I stated, this wey succeeding in making me love's spirits rise again.

"How was your morning?" William inquired me, smiling slightly as saw me following browhurling 'n' frustrated expression.

"Stowed. Pure stowed. Ye can not imagine how much there is to be done simply in th' foremaist hours o' th' mornin'. Not to mention Hannah 'n' Lily, who didn't make it any easier for me either", I responded, as weel sighing, till took William's free haun again. Wi' a sweet smile I noticed meself to give only to 'im. He made a agreeable nod, rubbing me fingers as caught me palm intae his soon enough, his irises never looking awa' from mine. I felt th' same tingling on me skin due his touch.

"I can. You cannot either fathom how many orders there are sometimes to be done back in the forge, already to be close to finished very early in the morning", was his response, me sensing his sarcastic dare in his voice. I inclined me heid as gave 'im a tired look, 'til I felt me expression turn mair compassionate.

"_I can_. Efter all, it is ye who has to do most o' th' work", I stated th' truth to 'im, William now as weel turning more frustrated due th' mention o' his teacher. "Th' old Broon has taught ye well, aye. But soon efter seeing ye to prepare one good enough sword, he left th' shop completely to yer care regardless o' th' fact that it's his name hanging above th' door!"

"Well, at least I can earn my pay. Orders have started to pour in more than usually, so I've been truly busy lately as well", William told me, his tone soothing to calm me own frustration risen under me usually so calm being. But then he seemed apologetic, squeezing me palm wance mair.

"So forgive me Miranda. I haven't had the time to come by so often to see you. But if your hands have been as full of work as mine, I reckon you wouldn't either have had time for me", he added, now smiling mair amused. I returned it as wide, tender, nodding sideways.

"I've missed ye, I admit that much."

William pondered a moment, searching me features carefully, 'til he next caused me hert to almost jump oot o' me chest when his gentle fingers swept me jaw, his haun setting itself on me neck momentarily. Me now seeing th' most happy smile also reflect thro' his warm, broon irises. His smile as tender.

"Me too. Much."

Me gaze as weel softened due th' sound o' his words, us then staring at each other for a short moment speechless, 'til Governor's sudden voice started to speak from oor left. Surprising 'n' frightening us both, neither o' us being aware o' th' moment he'd come doonstairs.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" he called delighted, William 'n' me turning to face him 'n' saw 'im walk toward us from th' staircase. A smile on his lips. "Good to see you again!"

William returned th' smile 'n' hurried to meet th' Governor, now placing that mysterious case he was carrying onto th' mahogany table in middle o' th' room. "Good day, sir. I have your order."

I took a step closer, only to be surprised as William lifted th' lid o' th' streenge container, now unveiling a beautifully crafted rapier. Wi' unbelievably thin blade, th' handle o' th' weapon decorated wi' gold filigree. See, I had learnt something due all those hours spent in William's forge wi' 'im 'n' me brother, watching 'em as William also showed Peter th' secrets o' true craftsmanship in addition to how to use a sword. This short remembrance caused me to smile, when I then followed William to take th' delicate weapon into his hauns 'n' next hand it to th' delighted Governor. He was notably taken by it as weel. That's me William. So good wi' his hands that his work was pure art!

"The blade is folded steel", he started th' description, measuring th' Governor's reaction as th' older man's gaze examined th' unsheathed sword wi' admiration. William continued, indeed pointing oot th' detail I had apparently been right aboot.

"That's gold filigree laid into the handle", he said, following as th' Governor now did eye at th' attractive decoration made wi' care 'n' skill, giving th' weapon that certain adornment it deserved. But then William extended his hauns, asking to have th' weapon back for demonstration.

Governor Swann did cede th' rapier back to 'im wi' questionable expression, 'til both o' us lifted oor brows when William balanced th' thin blade on his finger. Smiling slightly, that familiar somewhat serious look in his eyes lik' always when it came to his work. It what else, made me smile, as me eyes dropped momentarily doon in me thoughts.

"Perfectly balanced", William remarked, his eyes gliding along th' shining metal, afore rose again to meet th' Governor's own. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Governor let oot slight startled sound, leaning back so that I had to take a step backwards, when William now gracefully flipped th' sword aroond. Presenting it to 'im wance again. Th' Governor's clearly satisfied voice replied soon enough when he took th' rapier back into his own haun, not helping but to inspect th' skillful craftsmanship o' th' said beautiful weapon for another couple o' seconds. William placed his arms behind his back, an expectant expression on his face, 'n' it was easy to guess why. I sent a remarkable, but subtle browhurling toward 'im, which he returned wi' as subtle smile.

"Impressive, very impressive…" Governor Swann admitted, sheathing th' rapier. "Ah, now… Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this…"

William made a delighted, but still deterred smile as th' sword was again handed to 'im to hold, 'im putting it back into th' case without a moment o' delay. But me wide, proud smile was then faltered, 'n' we both got frozen for a brief moment by Governor Swann's following phrase. Which he said what else than casually, nae aware o' th' true nature o' th' manner he spoke o'.

"Do pass my compliments on to your Master", he said, William's gaze rising to meet th' Governor's surprised. To me clearly disappointed even. But he then neutralized his expression intae polite 'n' smiled, nodding in consent.

"I shall", he promised, clasping th' case shut. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

William now looked awa', 'n' I could see th' evident frustration reflect from his eyes, which o' course th' Governor was too blind to see. I gave me loved one a sorry gaze, walking forth from Governor Swann's wake past 'im, coming to William's side. He met me eyes as me right arm circled his, squeezing it encouragingly, me next smiling eyes telling 'im that at least I knew th' truth. That he was th' appreciated craftsman, not some old, alcohol drinking poltroon. 'N' me wordless support had th' wanted effect, that same gentle look returning back into his eyes as they keeked deep into mine, oor gazes staying locked to one another for a short moment. 'N' it seemed that oor small exchange o' intimacy seemed to remind th' Governor o' somethin', he soon letting oot a new sound. This time o' realization.

"Oh, yes! And now for the other matter, my lad!" he stated, causing me 'n' Will's stare to be cut as we both turned to look at 'im in confusion. 'Til William remembered as weel th' other reason he'd arrived for, now stepping closer to th' older man wi' a bow.

"With your permission, I shall not stay for long. I have a lot of work still ahead of me", William answered, smile still covering his lips. Governor Swann nodded, smiling 'imself rather suspiciously if ye ask me, as next turned to look at me. Now waving at me to join 'em for some reason as they stairted to approach th' Governor's study, baffling me.

"You too, Miranda. You unquestionably need to be present during this discussion as well, my dear", he told me, serious, that same odd twinkle in his eye as now William turned to give me a keek too halfway, frowning for wonder.

But I got ower mine 'n' then just curtsied wi' a slight smile, following them all th' way to th' said private office o' me Master. 'N' once there William 'n' I were standing afore th' writing desk, silent, following as th' surprisingly cheerful Governor immediately daunered ower to th' small bar table beside th' wide window. Pouring some expensive brandy into one glass, soon filling another 'n' placed it on th' desk. For what we knew not as waited.

William 'n' I directed even more clueless looks to each other, 'n' not long after to th' Governor who just stood by th' window yet again, scanning th' tropical scenery opening afore 'im. 'Til finally he'd collected his thoughts, whatever they could've been 'n' he turned to face us. Contemplative expression covering his features. He ambled behind his desk, sitting doon, his gaze almost ne'er leaving us. William hawked a bit uncomfortable due th' silence.

"Yes, forgive me this wait, but I'm not exactly sure how to present this matter to the two of you", Governor Swann apologized, his gaze dropping briefly 'til it rose again. He took a toaty swig o' his bevvy, me 'n' William frowning questionably, sharing another regard from th' corner o' oor eyes, afore th' Governor then eventually found th' right words. Starting to talk.

"As you undoubtedly know, you two have truly close relation to one another", he said, making th' two o' us to jolt, William then making a slight confused frown. But me soon only smiled a little shyly as th' Governor continued.

"And I dare to reckon it has only deepened along the years, as I hear you've been courting for some time now", he made his neist claim, which though truly disconcerting was efter all true. I made a curt nod, where Will only stole a glimpse o' me. His eyebrows lifted as we both waited Governor Swan to specify his purpose for such presumptions.

"Aye, we have, but forgive me for asking… What has that to do wi' this?" I inquired, giving me Master a careful keek, where he then only gave me a warm smile. Soon standing.

"Well Miranda, as you know, before your mother died she carried a certain promise in her mind till the moment she passed. Made by my late wife", he stairted again. I felt William to stare at me for a while, 'til his eyes found back to th' Governor. I nodded th' second time.

"Aye."

"The promise, was of course, that I would do everything in my power to secure your mother's subsistence in my house, as long as she would live. And same went with her children, you and Peter. But as it happens that you mother passed before either of you reached adulthood, it then became as one of my obligations to take custody of you, so to speak, till you'd be old enough to fend for yourselves. And by that I mean the time when both of you would start your own families and get married…"

Regardless o' th' fact that Governor Swann was now finally explaining 'imself, he still made no sense to me 'n' William. Aye, all he told us now was true, but how did it relate to William? We gawked at 'im in even greater puzzlement, trying to form some kind o' a conclusion where all this was going. Th' Governor's smile hadn't faded even an inch as he wance mair kept on talking, putting his arms behind his back, changing place.

"And as your official guardian, in place of your mother, it has now fallen for me to secure you have a sufficient income, and that you have a place to spend your nights in", he remarked.

"Aye, 'n' I thank ye for that, sir", I answered, making a slight curtsey. Me gesture was returned wi' a warm smile 'n' a nod.

"Yes, I know. You've done well by filling your mother's position, and have grown to be a very capable young woman", Governor Swann said, me smiling me eyes doon, as felt me cheeks turn red due embarrassment. William was still uncomfortable as he hadn't yet been included intae th' conversation. But th' following words o' th' Governor caused us both to freeze, turn dumbfounded.

"Well, as I mentioned, both you and your bother have grown to be young adults by now. So just like my own daughter, I have come to a conclusion the time to be ripe enough for you to marry, Miranda", he then spoke, wi' this phrase finally unmasking th' true nature o' this conversation both William 'n' I had attended. 'N' indeed th' two o' us now froze to oor spots, but me more than William due o' me evident, own surprise. I stared at me Master, speechless, where he simply smiled 'til nodded 'imself, starting to walk again. I was shocked.

"Me, sir?" I asked.

"Yes. You, like many other young ladies have to secure your future living by other means, and that is by finding the right husband to support you."

"Forgive me Governor Swann, but may I inquire how do I make part of this matter?" William did now query, me looking at 'im quickly 'n' seeing 'im frown, stepping forth. This caused th' Governor's smile to widen. 'N' then I thought I started to understand th' Governor's insinuation.

"Very good question!" he stated, us exchanging a short gaze. "And there indeed is another reason why I asked you to arrive here today, Mr. Turner. There indeed is a reason… What I'm trying to say, is that as you Miranda don't have a father of your own to find you a suitable husband, that task has fallen upon my shoulders to fulfill. But I find it not as hard, as I've learnt you already have attachment for a certain gentleman of fine reputation and livelihood…"

Th' Governor kept yet another remarkable break, his eyes now staring at only William. 'N' then indeed both o' us stairted to understand his intentions, me feeling William to freeze again. Where I then simply felt me hert to flip, great happiness takin' ower me. Governor Swann noticed me reaction as he then looked satisfied, lifting his jaw as behold th' pair o' us before 'im.

"So without further mincing words, as you two have obvious relationship of caring kind, formed after several years of acquaintance and very deep one at that, I'd wish to see you to marry as soon as possible. I consider your match rather commendable, as you already have such a strong bond between you, ergo have an excellent foundation to build your mutual life upon. And lastly as was said, you have a sufficient income to come by, each of you, and possess the every requirements to make yourself, but more importantly each other happy as a man and wife. So here we are. This is the matter I wanted to discuss with both of you, and hope you find my proposition as fitting as I have come to see it."

We said nothin'. Just stood there thunderstruck, close to have oor geggys dropped open for astonishment, William's figure as tense as a string neist to mine. But it didn't take long when pure joy filled me, 'n' I smiled. Lik' I haven't for years since one certain day th' Governor's suggestion brought back in me mind now, also involving this kind o' a moment o' mirth.

Me eyes sought William's, to see his reaction to th' news. To us suddenly given chance we had waited for th' past three years, but instead o' his irises I was only met wi' his petrified profile. His eyebrows wrinkled as he stared at Governor Swann in utmost perplexity, nae saying anythin'. This caused me smile falter only slightly, as his so unreadable demeanor made me wonder why he didn't seem to share me happiness. But quickly that small doubt o' mine was as quickly wiped to oblivion by th' immense excitement I next experienced. It flooding in me, 'n' drowning even th' slightest emotion o' uncertainty.

"I wouldn't desire nothin' less than that", I replied to th' Governor, finally getting me turn in this chat 'n' took William's forearm, wrapping mine aroond it. I felt 'im gasp only slightly due me tender touch, his gaze then giving oor entwined arms a fast glimpse, 'til he turned his as unreadable eyes to me when I continued. Now more blue expression on me face.

"But regardless o' oor desire to marry, I'm afraid it is nae possible, sir. We care for each other yes, very much, but have nae much money to guarantee oor future if th' wedding is to be held. Th' ceremony would take its toll, even more to buy us a own hoose efter we would've become a man 'n' wife…" I told th' Governor th' undeniable truth. As even we both had oor jobs 'n' average salary to come wi' it, still oor funds couldn't have secured oor life together, regardless o' Governor Swann's standpoint in th' matter. Same problem had presented itself afore as weel, among other things…

For oor surprise Governor Swann then let oot a small laugh, shaking his wig covered heid once, 'til answered. Sincerity in both his being 'n' gaze.

"You need not to worry about such things as money", he assured us, me blinking due surprise. Th' Governor smiled encouragingly. "After all, I have promised to make sure you will be married to a respectable man, such as Mr. Turner admittedly is. So it is my pleasure to aid you in any way I can, perhaps even in a form of small contribution, so that you can get your life started. Just regard it as some form of a early wedding present from me."

Me hert swelled for gratitude. Me not believing me lugs as th' Governor, a man who wasn't me real father, but who still was willing 'n' promised to lend us money to get married. It was just too good to be true! I released a sigh, me eyes likelie close sparkling as I looked at Governor Swann wi' as weel thankful eyes, bowing me heid 'n' curtsying. Hardly being able to deter me happiness bubbling inside me. 'N' I couldn't.

"Thank ye! Thank ye so much, sir! We can ne'er repay such a favor…" I responded, William as silent as had been during th' whole conversation, his forearm though still in me grasp. I now squeezed it as gave him a beaming gaze, a gentle one, me eyes shining for pure affection I felt for 'im wi' all me hert. 'N' finally he turned his irises to keek into mine lik' many times afore, but caused me to turn momentarily confused again as I saw th' emotion in 'em. That look he gave me now… It wasn't th' same. He didn't usually keek at me wi' such eyes…

"Nonsense! The moment you have come into agreement about the date of your wedding, I shall inform Mattie and have her aid you with preparations, Miranda", Governor Swann promised readily, then walking back to his writing desk 'n' grasped th' other untouched glass o' brandy. Handing it to dumbfounded William, where I simply smiled that wide, thankful smile 'n' made another, deeper curtsey to me Master. That was all I could do to thank 'im, besides conducting me duties wi' even greater vigor this day forward.

"Thank ye, sir."

"Congratulations to both of you! I'm sure your marriage will be very happy and mutually satisfactory."

William stared at th' rosin colored alcohol in his glass, pondering, taking it to his lips to drink but in th' end didn't swallow a drop. Placing th' crystal made glass eventually back on th' table, his gaze as weel dropping. I gave 'im now a questionable look, trying to seek his eyes as me also a bit worried haun pressed on his shoulder to turn 'im, but he refused to face me. 'N' then th' Governor finished his own swally, next glancing at th' old tall-case clock behind 'im, realizing th' time.

"But now we must end this conversation. We'll be soon late from Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", he informed us, me giving 'im one more, but this time weaker smile as curtsied yet again. Me 'n' William eventually following 'im all th' way back to th' foyer. I measured William's face for a long time, trying to figure oot what was it he was thinking so deeply, gaining nothin' from his so expressionless form. I wrinkled me brows.

"William?" I asked, coming to a halt as stepped afore him. Lifting his jaw so that he finally locked gazes wi' me, now suddenly kind o' sad emotion dwelling in his making me worry. 'N' fear, deep within me. "What is it, me…?"

"Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!" Governor Swann's voice interrupted me question, this certain name alerting William 'n' he twirled aroond. Only to freeze to his place yet again. But this time because o' Miss Elizabeth, who was descending th' stairs to th' first floor. 'Er now gazing up 'n' noticing William, who was busy at beholding 'er beauty in 'er freish, elegant pale gold gown o' lace 'n' brocade. Witnessing lik' us others too how that blissful smile spread ower 'er lovely lips.

"Will. It's so good to see you!" she breathed, hurrying doon, me directing a slightly confused look to William as saw his current expression. It being filled wi' that innocent, rather indeed infatuated look I knew all too weel. But hadn't gotten accustomed to see 'im give it to others besides me, 'n' realizing this now so apparently I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even jealous, maybe, as Elizabeth nearly dashed to William. Forcing me to cede me place afore me love to 'er, Elizabeth now locking gazes wi' William.

"I had a dream about you last night", she revealed, me stepping back, though me eyes soon rose to secretly examine William's reaction. He seemed genuinely surprised, me detecting th' wey his eyes turned softer when he was so close to Miss Elizabeth. For my confusion, but then again for my ultimate fear. Immediately Lily 'n' Hannah's earlier blether came to haunt me, while I followed th' ongoing conversation.

"About me?" William questioned.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Governor Swann stairted, aboot to interrupt his daughter's indeed rather tactless behavior. Which I did agree, as Miss Elizabeth acted maybe a wee too... formal wi' William. Or maybe I was just jealous, 'n' couldn't all o' a sudden stand to hear 'er talk so friendly to William, in automatic fear o' gaining a… No, I mustn't thought that wey. 'N' a smile then returned on me lips as I wance again remembered th' one fact which made me fears impossible to turn into reality.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued, making then a question as ignored 'er father, 'er eyes nae leaving from William's. 'N' for some reason I was now afraid to see his response to 'er so intimate statement. Intimate being that 'er dream had been about th' day she 'n' th' Governor had sailed to Port Royal aboard a ship which had saved William from drowning, efter his own ship had been attacked by pirates many years ago. Before I'd met 'im. 'N' this small detail had always caused me anguish throughout oor friendship, as he after all shared something wi' Elizabeth I didn't. Yet another thing she won me ower.

William blinked afore answered, dropping his eyes momentarily doon politely. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Miss Elizabeth now asked 'im, _dared_ to ask 'im, expectant look in 'er broon eyes as they gawked intae William's. But I felt me own widen only a wee, though I o' course stayed silent.

I gave me young Mistress slight judgmental gaze, 'er so casual usage o' William's given name also causing 'er father to disapprove. _Will?_ She just called 'im Will, just like that? It wouldn't have mattered otherwise, but th' undeniable truth in today's society was that th' pair o' 'em after all belonged to two different classes. Elizabeth being a daughter o' an aristocrat, where will was just a simple, well… I guess people lik' me 'n' him, _th'_ _working class_, could as well be called peasants in some wey in comparison to th' rich 'n' powerful. But just because o' this obvious fact, I couldn't tolerate Elizabeth's so careless wey o' speaking 'n' acting. This however having nothin' to do wi' th' fact that I realized meself to be in fact jealous while standing there between them, I assure ye that. But this time also William seemed to agree, next being indeed th' proper gentleman 'n' realized where th' line o' decency went.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always", was his diplomatic response, o' coorse disappointing Elizabeth who'd expected same kind o' familiarity back from William. I let me gaze drop, maybe in small relief if I was honest to meself, as then Governor Swann made a satisfied nod.

"There, see?" he remarked, giving Elizabeth a matter-o'-fact glance 'til met William's eyes again. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

I turned to curtsey to me Master as he now received his hat from one o' th' arrived drivers, still noticing how William's gaze sank in some kind o' melancholy 'til as quickly rose again. To meet wi' Elizabeth's, which now had changed from that warm 'n' friendly intae somewhat nonchalant.

"Good day, Mr. Turner", she wished 'im, but either 'er voice wasn't any more warmer. As weel nothin' but polite, when she then followed 'er father outdoors. Governor Swann's urging voice telling 'er to hurry.

I straightened 'n' released a sigh, then as me intention to turn 'n' smile at William. Aboot to take 'is arm. But afore I could but twirl aroond he was awready gone. Walking to th' door 'imself with hasty steps, to follow how Elizabeth's dapper silhouette stepped inside th' carriage waiting at th' hoose's courtyard for th' gentry to arrive.

"Good day!" William exclaimed efter 'er, me as weel hurrying beside 'im through th' front doors, only to see how William let oot somewhat despondent sigh. A ghost o' a odd, enchanted smile on his lips as he then finished wi' breathless voice. "…Elizabeth."

I wrinkled me brows, nae being able to stop that foul feeling o' uncertainty hit me as I watched Elizabeth bestow William one mair glance through th' carriage's window, ower 'er shoulder, before th' horses harnessed at th' head o' it pulled it into motion. Not but a few seconds later th' carriage driving out o' th' Swann' residence's gates to th' street, vanishing. Me 'n' William staying at th' front steps o' th' hoose, silent, th' entrance being shut behind us soon efter.

I endured th' somehow awkward silence for a few seconds more, 'til then let oot a sigh as weel 'n' turned to William. Smiling while took his haun.

"Ye want to come inside 'n' have some tea afore ye leave?" I inquired from 'im, he flinching lik' afore when I touched 'im 'n' finally his eyes turned to meet mine. For me even greater, neist relief filling wi' that same gentle, caring expression they always hold while staring at me. He returned me smile, but shook his heid.

"No. I must return back to work", he replied. But though me uneasiness had been lessened but a moment ago, I now saw how his expression changed th' second he looked awa' from me. Me neist gasping in turn as he pulled his haun free from mine rather quickly, 'im then just starting to walk awa' from th' hoose. Not giving me a single word o' goodbye nor gaze. It caused me hert to lurch for some senseless reason, but though me brows wrinkled yet again I then forced meself to smile.

"Shall I come today? At th' same time?" I called oot efter 'im, still in some part o' me stressing aboot his reply, though there was no reason for that either… Or were there, but I juist stubbornly bypassed it?

But then as if nothin' had efter all changed, I saw William twirl aroond. Close to normal smirk inhabiting his lips when he waved at me, nodding.

"Same time!" he confirmed. 'N' then he too, was gone. Oot o' me sight.

I couldn't hold back a third sigh as th' knot in me stomach came loose. Aye. Nothin' had changed between us. I was juist overreacting now when it looked probable that William 'n' I would soon, in th' following months or weeks, have each other to keep. For th' rest o' oor lives, 'n' longer. 'N' this realization caused that same silly, lovestoned smile turn th' corners o' me lips upward when I noo opened th' door, going back inside. I had some baking to do fur th' efternoon.

* * *

**Skottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry**


	4. Entry 3

**A/N:**

**Can you hear the music?... Jack Sparrow's entrance coming up!**

* * *

**Entry 3**

I was humming to meself cheerfully, placing th' pie 'n' th' small, freshly baked bread rolls inside th' basket resting on th' table beside me, to accompany th' bottle of currant juice o' oor own making. I had picked th' berries, where Mattie had made th' juice. Hers was th' best, 'n' as I felt this day to be even more special due th' sudden occurrence o' me 'n' William's upcoming wedding preparations, I felt that I needed to bring something as special for today's visit to his forge.

"Well Miranda, I only wonder what has caused your spirits to rise so high?" a woman's somewhat remarkable voice then said behind me, me turning aroond 'n' indeed seeing Mattie walk in wi' a big basket o' clean sheets. Fetched from th' clothesline at th' backyard.

As weel Hannah 'n' Lily turned to give 'er a look, who so far had been sitting at th' dining table wi' Estrella, one o' th' other older maids o' this residence. What else than discussing th' reason for me so odd behavior 'n' th' nonstop, mysterious smile covering me lips. 'N' it what else than turned even wider now when I met th' eyes o' Mattie as she abandoned th' laundry basket beside th' dish cabinet, then walking to me 'n' taking me hauns, before gave me a squish. Looking genuinely happy.

"Oh, deary I just learnt the news!" she breathed while hugging me, me complexion turning wance mair a wee red. "Congratulations, you've deserved such a caring and cordial husband by your side just like him! Oh, I'm so happy and relieved to see you promised to such a decent young lad, such as William. If only your mother could be here now to see this day to finally come, as she always believed even three years ago that Will is to be sure to make you happy. As so do I. I know you will be the most happy with him, Miranda. To any lesser man I couldn't have allowed the Governor to promise your hand to", she continued, separating from me as 'er words came oot in one flood o' excitement. Me in fact seeing th' corners o' 'er eyes turn moist. She was as happy aboot th' news as was I, 'n' I guess there was no helping it. She'd efter all known me since I'd been born, 'n' that was 18 years.

I nodded, directing one significant glance toward Hannah 'n' Lily who were petrified on their chairs. Staring at me their eyes wide for evident shock. Also Estrella gave me a surprised gaze behind 'er teacup, lowering it back on th' saucer. 'N' leaving 'er out o' this, as she didn't treat me even close th' same wey as this pair o' newest maids did, I can't deny that I didn't feel tempted to give th' two a rather smug smile in return. But I didn't. It wasn't like me to rub it in their faces, when they were awready so… astounded.

"Thank ye Mattie", I replied, dropping me eyes doon in slight embarrassment. I always reacted lik' this when someone presented their thanks or compliments to me, bringing me quite shy in essence nature forth. Because regardless o' th' fact that I'd become so familiar 'n' assertive wi' William, I still found it difficult while dealing wi' others I didn't know as closely as 'im. Mattie squeezed me palms wance mair.

"Have you decided the date yet? I already have some ideas about the cake…" she continued, giving me a inquiring gaze straight intae me eyes, this wey making me now turn more abashed. I let oot a sigh, looking doon as shook me heid.

"Naw, we…haven't talked aboot this much yet. At all, as Governor Swann presented th' marriage proposition just today", I replied, inclining me heid a little. Mattie nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Well take your time, and do not rush! Now when the decision has been made, you and William have all the time in the world to plan your future."

I smiled, me cheeks still heated as I looked up to 'er. But now she happened to glance behind me, a new, this time rather sleekit smile taking control o' her lips.

"Going to see him?" she queried, me directing a coy look ower me shoulder.

"Aye. I'm to bring late lunch for 'im", I revealed, me soon hearing a light snort o' who else's than Lily's, whose eyes were likelie throwing daggers at me. But I cared not. So happy I was inside for everything which had awready happened today. All th' mair on me 18th birthday! Mattie scanned me as weel likelie beaming features, in agreement, 'til she then hurried to th' pantry. Soon returning wi' a small bundt cake she'd made yesterday for our today's dessert.

"Here, take this too. After all you two need to celebrate now when the moment you've both waited for three years has finally come!" she prompted, practically shoving th' pastry in me hands, afore then had taken th' basket 'n' was ushering me toward th' kitchen door leading to th' backyard, which we servants mainly used while going to town.

I was a bit surprised by 'er sudden urge th' get me out th' hoose. But it didn't take me long to just smile 'n' take th' basket back to me own haun, though placing it momentarily on th' table again as halted to take me shawl from th' coat rack. Wrapping it ower me shoulders efter I had removed me apron, to make me look at least a little more presentable. Mattie gave me a approving gaze, as I then was stuck to stare at me reflection from a small mirror hanging above th' rack.

I examined me demeanor for a moment, 'til then removed me bonnet o' me maid's uniform. Next freeing me maybe a bit overgrown wisps from th' casual topknot I usually winded 'em every mornin' before getting to work. To make me look as good as possible in th' eyes o' me loved one (wi' th' barely tolerable assets I had) for a specific reason. Maybe I was being only vain, but in th' end, weren't all people like that? Vain? I gave me reflection one more encouraging smile, sighing.

"Well, I'm off!"

"Have a great time! But remember, you must be back before the Governor and Miss Elizabeth return from the ceremony!" Mattie reminded me. I turned to nod, 'til then pushed through th' door o' th' kitchen. Stepping to th' warm Caribbean sunlight, closing me eyes briefly as th' loveliest breeze brushed me skin. Easing th' burning sensation o' th' bright rays. I loved to live here. But sometimes, th' climate turned too hot to tolerate.

Wi' light steps I started me journey through th' town, me destination Mr. Broon's smithy, where lik' many afternoons past I met William for late lunch. At this hour he usually had managed to finish th' majority o' his incomplete orders, in need o' a long break 'n' lik' I always could determine by his always so much grumbling stomach th' moment I arrived, sustenance. 'N' once again I was to be his savior, as he every so often put it efter seeing me enter wi' a basket full o' food suitable for a light meal. For his luck always just afore he was famished by th' amount o' sedulous working he insisted upon. William hated to have nothin' to do. 'N' those days when there was nae a single order to be prepared, 'n' there were very rare occasions such as that I hear, he didn't know how to spent his suddenly free efternoon. But quickly enough, I had then discovered his familiar form to lean to th' door frame o' th' Swann' residence's kitchen, asking me what else than join 'im for a walk. 'N' as soon as possible 'n' had been able, I had. Without a moment o' hesitation.

Very soon I blended in th' ambling aboot townspeople, going 'n' coming in their business as much as I. But as me gaze now moved aroond to examine me surroundings, I was then startled as very strong blast o' wind blew against me. Howling as it blew along th' street. Almost causing me basket 'n' me shawl to fall doon, if I hadn't quickly enough grasped 'em. Me open hair pushed on me face as I tried to stand straight against th' unnaturally forceful breeze, me then peering thro' me curls to keek forward. 'N' I was taken by a surprise when first a herd o' geese all o' a sudden sprung toward me. Me regaining be balance just barely as th' animals rushed past me right at me feet, flapping their wings. I survived this encounter wi' my lacking stability, only to be then startled by a parasol which advanced in me wey in th' wind as suddenly. Th' owner o' it rushing after it.

I dodged th' flying lace parasol, but couldn't avoid a direct contact wi' it. Th' blasted thing causing me then to loose me balance again, falling. I landed on me side wi' a groan, having enough luck to have been able to grab th' basket afore its contents spilled all ower th' muddy, dirty avenue. I sighed, deep, me hair wance again on me face as I stiffly stood up. Then frowning as I noted those peculiar, grey clouds to have appeared in th' blue horizon 'n' around th' docks. Foreshadowning a possible strom perhaps? Was that why there was abruptly this powerful gust o' air ripping th' town, causing th' signs o' the shops clang against th' walls, 'n' many poor women's skirts to rise? But then again, I bypassed such ponders. A storm wasn't anythin' new in th' Caribbean waters. I simply wiped me hem from th' slight grime, being on me wey.

Aboot five minutes later I was very close to arrive to th' forge. But me interest was then awoken by numerous, running naval officer patrols, which startled me by appearing oot o' thin air. All armed, apparently searching for something, or someone by th' serious look on their faces. Their superiors shouting oot orders to advance their search to new directions. 'N' it was then I saw me brother as weel run to th' scene, dressed in his fancy red 'n' white uniform, that very same black tricorne hat set upon th' white wig he too was obligated to use while enlisted in th' army. He also hold a musket in his hauns, but now his earnest expression was softened by th' sight o' me. 'Im separating from his brigade 'n' coming to me side.

"What is going on Peter?" I enquired 'im, glancing aroond at th' running red coats. "Has something happened?"

"A pirate escaped just a moment ago from the docks", Peter replied to me, his broon eyes meeting mine serious. He had learnt th' British accent quite weel during his time in th' army, 'n' usually it was rare to hear 'im speak lik' I nowadays. If occasional words o' Scottish origin weren't taken into consideration.

Me eyes widened for surprise. 'N' shock. I noo saw Peter's jaw muscles tighten as he glanced aroond too, as if trying to find th' skulking buccaneer in some dark corner o' th' street we were standing at. Anger, pure anger shone from his usually as warm eyes as William's.

"That bloody goon dared to threaten Miss Swann and take her as hostage", Peter now revealed, me eyes widening even mair. Miss Elizabeth? Had she been taken hostage? That was… horrible.

"Is she alright, is she… Did that pirate…?" I tried to ask 'im but Peter interrupted me, placing a calming haun on me shoulder.

"She's safe, Miranda", he reassured me, me feeling a sigh o' indeed relief escape me lips. "Thank goodness for that. The scoundrel abandoned her in the docks after managing to find a way to escape us, and is now on the run. He must be found… But because of this rogue on the loose, Miranda, it's dangerous for you to just wander about here…" Peter took in th' basket I was carrying. "What are you doing here? Shopping?"

"I was aboot to go to William's", I answered, understanding in me brother's gaze. 'N' then he even smiled a bit, afore then looked contemplative for a short moment, soon turning serious again.

"Very well, the forge isn't far away. Go there, but do _not_ leave before I come to get you. You understand, Miranda? Don't leave Will's side until I come for you", he told me, made me swear wi' his eyes which stared deep intae mine, his rather light eyebrows wrinkled. His hauns squeezed me shoulders, 'im wance again looking lik' th' worried big brother he evidently was, regardless o' th' fact that we were twins. 'N' I did then only nod curtly, smiling a little.

"I won't. I wait for ye there", I promised.

Peter returned me smile clearly satisfied, nodding too. "Good."

I now watched as Peter stepped awa' from me, 'til then started to march along th' street. But then he remembered somethin', turning, 'n' a broad grin on his lips he was wi' me again. Placing a kiss on me cheek, what else than causing me to blush.

"I heard. Congratulations for ye and Will. I know he'll take care of ye now when he finally has gotten ye", he said to me, more gently, his smile reaching his eyes afore he then wance again left me. Me not being able to give 'im a response when he was awready gone. 'N' as I followed his receding back, I then shook me heid. Sighing. He knew too? Had everyone else learnt aboot our marriage before William 'n' meself? Oh, well… I guess Governor Swann had been obliged to ask me brother did he approve me possible "husband" to be. 'N' obviously he did.

I walked behind a corner, crossing th' next street, 'til I finally followed a small tunnel leading to another one, descending a couple o' stairs at th' end o' it. Finally passing a statue o' a blacksmith placed on me left side into an immersion. 'N' there it was. Th' forge, wi' only a couple o' steps more me already standing under th' sign which read "J. Brown" with big letters, having th' symbol o' an anvil 'n' hammer above it. I smiled, gazing at it for a few seconds 'til accustomed went to th' door to enter. But as I grasped th' handle 'n' pulled, it wouldn't budge. At all.

I frowned. Had William forgotten oor meeting? It would be rather odd, as we had been meeting lik' this for so long now that it had become certain kind o' a tradition to us. So why was th' door...

I got scared half to death when suddenly someone wiggled th' door's latch from inside. Th' whole door shaking violently wi' loud rattle as that someone desperately tried to get oot. I was frozen to me spot as followed th' wrenching o' th' door for a short while frowning, then taking a step toward it.

"William?" I called, me voice a bit careful as I leant closer to th' door. But then suddenly a streenge voice I didn't know started to talk inside, me hardly separating th' said words from th' other side.

"That is a _wonderful_ trick", th' mocking, clearly annoyed voice said, causing me to frown again as listened. Me placing an ear against th' bolted door. But th' neist words this stranger said made me freeze again, this time for shock. "...Except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now…" I heard a familiar screech o' metal as a sword was drawn, causing me hairs to rise. "…you have no weapon."

I bolted, me eyes widening as I straightened in a hurry. _William!_ I heard another, somewhat unfathomable noise inside, which sounded like a sizzle o' some kind 'n' a bray o' a donkey. Likelie old Amanda's. But then th' silence was replaced wi' clear voices o' sword fighting, it causing me hert to start to race for concern. William was fighting wi' someone inside! But it couldn't possibly be… th' pirate, could it? Th' pirate couldn't have sneaked into th' smithy 'n' be now battling there wi' me William!

I got filled wi' panic, me setting into motion instantly. I gathered me hem 'n' hurried awa' from th' front door, running forward on th' street 'til I reached a certain alley, me squeezing meself into it. I had to get to th' backdoor! I had to see was William alright! 'N' I prayed to God he'd forgotten to lock it.

I soon had managed to squeeze thro' th' narrow alley in me hurry, next searching th' second entrance to th' smithy. 'N' seeing it I ran straight to it, in a frenzy. But as I grasped th' door 'n' tested it, finding it thank heavens unlocked, some kind o' a carefulness spread in me. 'N' I discovered meself opening th' backdoor quiet as a mouse, peeking inside, seeing but th' supplies gathered at th' back o' th' shop which was used as a storage o' some kind. Though instantly th' echo o' a sword fight reached me ears, me sneaking in segue 'n' soon I indeed saw William. Challenging his sword against rather tanned, dirty 'n' in every wey scruffy man, who wore as said sweaty, soiled claes.

This stranger, whose voice I'd likelie heard through th' front door, had dreadlocked, as weel untidy hair. Decorated by numerous shining trinkets o' all sorts, 'n' which was kept in place by a dusty, red bandana. He carried a pistol 'n' a compass at his belt, his black lined eyes now slightly widened for irritation as he experienced probably quite unexpected resistance from William. Me then being able to see a glint o' gold from th' geggy o' me love's adversary, when he revealed his teeth in anger. A true pirate. In Port Royal.

This realization caused me blood to stop flowing. I'd ne'er seen a true pirate before, 'n' rather wouldn't have wished to be put face to face wi' one, though it wasn't me who was upagainst this ootlaw scoundrel. William was.

But regardless o' th' evident fear I felt, I knew I couldn't leave William alone wi' this animal. So I now crept closer, moving from hide to another, soon passing William's Master Mr. Broon. 'N' as I sneaked past 'im I took notice o' th' empty bottle o' grog on th' floor beside his snoring form, he 'imself sprawled on a chair. Passed out, slacking off in his drunken dreams as usual. I couldn't stop meself from wrinkling me nose due th' stench o' alcohol which wafted from 'im. A disgusting man. 'N' lazy to boot.

I proceeded further inside, following as William fought th' buccaneer admirably 'n' corageously. Wi' all his skill, while both o' 'em were balancing on top o' a broken wagon, which had been placed to lean against th' stairs leading to th' shop. Now to have moved from its place when these two men had climbed on it in their tumult o' battle. This scene would've otherwise been rather amusing, if I hadn't been so concerned o' me beloved's weel being. Me indeed being able to only follow from me hiding wi' worry as William defended himself against that pirate, which whole o' Navy was searching at th' moment. 'N' who wasn't all that bad wi' th' sword either, that much that I as an amateur could measure.

All o' a sudden William deflected th' pirate's attack wi' crossed blades, then in a blink o' an eye wrapping his sword aroond th' shackles I noticed to hang from th' miscreant's wrists. Neist sticking th' sword into th' wooden beam above 'em. My tensed body relaxed a little when I saw William make th' pirate immobile, 'n' I let out a sigh as I saw from William's profile that he was smiling rather smugly. Where th' pirate directed a confused gaze to his trapped arm, 'til started to yank it free, soon grabbing it.

I was aboot to come out o' me hiding, thinking that th' danger had been avoided when th' pirate was now securely attached to th' ceiling. But I was wrong 'n' wance again halted, me retreating back in me shelter, as th' pirate now swung his sword a couple o' times toward William. But he simply stepped awa' to avoid, 'til th' rogue got a lucky shot by accidentally stepping on a loose plank o' th' wagon. Me gasping for fright as th' end o' it hit William's jaw, causing 'im to fly backwards. Straight to th' ground a feet away wi' a loud thud, th' pirate now gaining th' upperhand, though he was still stuck to th' beam.

I followed wi' wrinkled brows as th' pirate next swung his legs against th' beam. Trying to have mair leverage to pull 'imsef free, keeping on wiggling th' blade for it to pry loose. 'N' was it wance again luck or simple misfortune, th' sword's blade did come off th' wood as he intended. This time th' pirate dropping straight on his back, just as William stepped on th' wagon again a sword in his hand. Only to be bound off high into th' air by th' shifting weight o' th' wagon, me widened eyes watching as he now grasped a rafter in haste. Not to fall back doon.

I pegged th' hanging William, 'n' on th' floor prone laying pirate for a second or two, in fact not knowing should it have been amusing, this setting. But me brain got something else to think aboot then as th' pirate jumped to his feet, only to turn confused when his gaze didn't find William's form afore 'im. Anywhere in th' shop.

Th' freebooter sought William wi' his gaze, then eventually finding 'im standing on top o' th' rafter. A cheeky grin spread ower his lips due this finding, but it was quickly wiped awa' by bafflement as I saw William next cut th' rope holding several bags o' coal in th' air. Them dropping on top o' th' wagon, in turn now causing th' pirate to be thrown up by th' heavy weight. William gave th' pirate another grin as th' said man returned his gaze rather flabbergasted, clasping th' rafter as weel while let out a surprised breath, 'til he quickly climbed on his feet. Nae long before th' pair was once again giving blows to each other, jumping from one support beam to anoither at first, when th' pirate tried to escape William. In th' end jumping accidentally right next to 'im, smiling a bit oddly.

I dared to lean more oot o' me hiding, standing quietly, following their bout from below. Wrinkling me brows deeper. Th' pair o' 'em kept changing places, exchanging blows wi' one another for a short moment, 'til it was William's turn to have th' luck on his side. Now managing to deliver rather strong blow against th' pirate, his opponent's sword flying oot of' his hand. Th' pirate made a small grimace, contemplating a second or two, gaining one confident smirk more from Will 'til he then turned. Swinging himself back doon to th' ground level.

I dove behind th' strange maschine where all th' unfinished 'n' finished swords were stored, not to be seen. Me hiding behind th' old donkey Amanda, who was responsible o' keeping th' device 'n' its machinery in motion during th' forging process, but who now stood still in 'er harness. As weel following th' happenings o' th' smithy like me, confused. 'N' restless. I peeked at th' fighting men ower 'er back, still walking forward wi' silent steps as now watched William to follow th' pirate doon right at his wake. Th' said buccaneer turning to face William while standing on th' ledge o' th' always hot 'n' burning furnace, his mind clearly coming up wi' a plan to get out o' this plight.

William was aboot to attack again, stepping forth. But though I had every confidence in 'im to be able to upperhand this goon, still neither 'im nor me were prepared for what th' pirate did next. As when William advanced toward th' pirate wi' a risen sword, th' said scoundrel then happened to glance to his right, seeing th' dirt bag which always hung beside th' fireplace. 'N' he did th' most cowardly act by grasping it on a whim, neist spraying some soil straight on William's face to blind 'im. 'N' so distracted Will's hauns flew to his eyes, he turning aroond to prevent th' dirt from getting into his eyes.

I felt meself to jolt due fright as I now saw th' pirate kick his sword from his grasp, disarming 'im. 'N' then he as quickly dashed doon from th' fireplace when William gained back his momentarily gone vision. This time grasping th' first object he saw in his haun, which was a large hammer, twirling aroond to use it. But he was too late as th' pirate had awready drawn his pistol. Pointing it straight at 'im, when William's haun had risen only halfway for a strike.

I could hardly stay still as witnessed William to be bested by th' pirate, by cheating, 'n' was now facing a pistol's barrel. Me hert had skipped a beat, it soon wance again stairting to race due fear as I watched from me hiding William to frown, giving th' pirate a incredulous gaze.

"You cheated", he stated th' obvious, as if such notion was new when it came to such miscreants as this man. Th' pirate then simply inclining his head remarkably.

"Pirate", he did then remind him, meeting William's eyes, while having indeed th' matter-o'-fact expression in 'em. I started to scan me surroundings in haste, desperate to find something I could use to help William. This pirate was going to kill 'im if I just stayed silently hidden!

Me eyes flashed to to th' swords, but soon enough me mind declined th' idea. I had no knowledge o' how to handle a weapon, yet alone to face a cruel, bloodthirsty pirate wi' me nonexistent skills. So no, I couldn't take a sword 'n' fight 'im. But then me train o' feverish thought was cut by a sudden ruckus comin' from th' front door. Me 'n' th' two men recoiling as all o' us heard how naval officers', actually current Commodore Norrington's voice shouted at th' street. Ordering his men to break th' smithy's door for 'em to enter, several stocks o' muskets banging th' latched door.

"Move away!" th' pirate ordered William as he'd stepped in his way, efter th' said miscreant had eyed at th' only escape route out o' th' smithy. Th' backdoor I'd used to enter. 'N' now as I realized th' military was just behind th' door, nae long from breaking in, I had an idea. William stubbornly raised his hammer, not giving th' pirate room to run awa'.

"No", he refused, as weel glancing toward th' front o' th' shop. I crept aroond th' device, passing Amanda, me haun slipping inside th' basket I was still holding. Th' pirate now gave rather pleading gaze to William, lifting his brows.

"_Please_ move", he bidded. But William, always so righteous William only shook his heid.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Th' hunted pirate directed another rather nervous look toward th' door. Me hert now stopping as he loaded th' pistol a serious look taken ower his features.

"This shot is not meant for you", he replied, staring tensely intae William's eyes, who looked confused by this latest remark. Though he didn't yield, staying resolutely where he was, in threat o' his life preventing th' outlaw from escaping. 'N' that was why I then thought o' th' worst case o' scenario, 'n' panicked. Doing th' first thing that came in me mind, me then yanking oot th' first object at hand meself. Th' pirate not but a second later freezing to his spot as I shattered th' bottle o' currant juice on his unprotected heid.

William also stiffened in as equal surprise to see me stand there, holding th' speared neck o' th' bottle in me risen haun as we both then watched th' miscreant to fall straight doon on his face. Unconscious. Me surprise attack had come indeed as surprise to th' knave. William 'n' me released a sigh, he finally lowering his hammer 'n' cocking his heid to me, small smile on his lips.

"Perfect timing", he stated, his smile widening as he released another breath. I did too, swinging th' bottle's neck a bit, shrugging. Nae actually believing I'd just knocked oot a dangerous fugitive. A pirate.

"Well, ye asked me to come at this hour to bring yer lunch", I replied, us exchanging a stare. 'Til finally Commodore barched in wi' his men when th' door gave in, me 'n' William watching as th' red jackets filled th' small smithy quickly, Commodore Norrington 'imself waltzing in.

He stopped next to me, his eyes full o' satisfied, amused disdain as they gazed upon th' oot cold pirate, several bayonets being pointed toward th' man laying on th' floor. 'N' then there was a grunt o' some kind heard somewhere, me gaze now noting Mr. Broon who sauntered to th' scene, rubbing his undoubtedly aching heid. Finally woken when th' danger was ower. I gave 'im a narrowed look, as weel full o' disdain.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown", Commodore complimented, me 'n' William giving 'im a quick skeptical look due this, as Norrington lowered his pistol. Meeting th' eyes o' th' old blacksmith who'd sauntered all th' way near me. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Th' esteemed Mr. Commodore completely bypassed me 'n' William, especially th' fact that it was I holding th' broken piece o' a bottle as th' one to have saved th' day. Also Mr. Broon looked a bit confused, but he then simply met th' Commodore's gaze. His though reflecting a tint o' doubt, as he heard th' man speak, clearly intoxicated.

"Just doing my civil duty, sir", Mr. Broon replied, wi' a slight slur, as William 'n' I then locked gazes. He lifting his brows at me, me sighing 'n' throwing th' remains o' th' bottle on th' floor.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped", The Commodore stated, again eyeing at th' knocked oot pirate, 'til nodded toward his immobile form. Rather indifferently, really. "Take him away."

I now noticed Peter to walk forth. Meeting me gaze wi' a slight smile, as he 'n' another red coat grasped th' pirate's shoulders. Lifting 'im up. But Peter was then stopped by the reddish, wet stains covering the buccaneer's claes, him contemplating a moment 'til he reached a realization. His rather horrified, though still somewhat proud eyes turning to stare at me wi' judgement. I simply shrugged again, Peter frowning, but he let it go. Then giving William a nod o' acknowledgment 'til finally th' military left. Th' smithy soon emptying from all officers, leaving me, Mr. Broon 'n'… dirty William.

Me eyes found 'im again, me lips twitching for laughter, as his Master as weel took in his apprentice's appearance. Pouting in distaste.

"Don't you boy know how to bathe?" he asked grumpily, me giving his then retreating back a slight leer as he was aboot to return to his… _nap_. "To show yourself like that in front of the new Commodore… You lad have no sense of propriety…"

I took a step efter 'im to say something, me eyebrows in one annoyed line, but I didn't. Knowing better, lik' did William too as he simply lifted his own brows bored. Then meeting me gaze as I walked before 'im, his expression then turning odd when me lips finally spread into th' wide, amused smile. But I couldn't help it. He was all covered in broon dirt, there likelie not being even one place where th' soil hadn't gotten. 'N' as I got me moment o' amusement, laughing a little gently, William realized 'n' gave his dirtied claes a look. Then looking indeed embarrassed. I took his haun.

"C'moan", I urged, pulling 'im ower to th' table set at th' side o' th' forge. "Let's get ye cleaned up afore we eat."

William nodded, approvingly, smiling to me as I then placed th' basket before 'im. Neist heading straight to his personal accommodation upstairs, where I sought a bowl, filling it wi' water. We'd been friends for so long that I knew me wey weel in his hoose. 'N' so then leaving I lastly snatched a clean linen from his cabinet, immediately heading back to th' smithy. 'N' there I was met wi' a sight o' William exploring th' contents o' the basket I'd brought.

"Cake? This pie would've been enough", William stated to me, casually wi' his usual smile. But he then got a wee confused as I hurried to him, taking the pastry o' his hauns wi' a strict expression. Chasing his dirty paws 'n' remaining form to sit on a chair at th' other side o' th' basket.

"Ye sir shall not touch anything 'til you're clean!" I remarked th' obvious, William now realizing. But he looked neist slightly mischievous as I pulled a chair for meself afore him, starting to wash his face clean.

"If you can ever clean me properly. This job makes you filthy", he joked at me, me inclining me heid in boredom, 'til I couldn't help but sigh. But then I gave 'im a serious look, touching his cheek.

"Are ye weel? Did that pirate…" I stairted, but William caught me palm, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No. I'm fine."

I nodded for relief, closing me eyes, when he then suddenly grasped me other palm too. Smoothing it. I met his smiling gaze, as warm as ever.

"Happy birthday", he wished me, that simple phrase filling me wi' warmth instantly. 'N' all me love. I placed me own clean fingers on his, th' tender touch making it tingle lik' always. Making me forget all th' danger which had just occurred afore me eyes between me beloved 'n' that miscreant Jack Sparrow.

"Thank ye, William."

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, wi'oot= without, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw= no**


	5. Entry 4

**Entry 4**

A half an hour later we were sitting at th' table eating, oor conversation taking its many routes into different topics. I had indeed baked a plum pie this mornin', this time for special occasion bringing it whole 'ere, serving it to William 'n' I fully accustomed. William had finished his in record time, 'n' was now staring at mine still untouched piece quite wistfully. 'N' efter following his pining glances for a while I then smiled, pushing me plate ower to 'im, surprising 'im. But aye, I efter all had come to know how much he loved me pies. Ever since he'd had th' first taste o' me baking skills, lik' me brother, also he'd been sold.

We now sat in rare silence, finishing th' cake Mattie had insisted upon me, 'til then I finally got th' courage to take a certain matter into discussion. Smiling.

"What do ye think o' it?" I asked 'im, earning a confused look from William as he lowered his teacup.

"About what?" he inquired, honestly clueless.

"Aboot th' Governor's announcement. His offer o' support wi' our marriage", I replied, William's eyes suddenly dropping. He stared at th' cup in his haun.

"I don't know."

We were quiet for another moment, me juist measuring William's demeanor. He had that unreadable expression on his face again, 'n' there was nothin' I got from his eyes, which had been stuck to stare doon. But then I smiled again, starting to speak.

"Regardless o' th' time three years ago, I've waited this day to come", I admitted, warmth wance mair spreadin in me chest. I stretched to place me fingers ower William's, which rested on th' table. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that Governor Swann would come up wi' such a proposal, 'n' though Peter seemed to know he said nae a word to me aboot it", I continued. "But does it matter really, even if what happened this mornin' wis rather surprising? As we've waited this chance to present itself, 'n' noo when we have Governor Swann's support... 'n' _consent_, I ...I cannot be but happy."

William's heid rose, but he said nothin' either now. His gaze just wandering on th' walls o' th' smithy, nae stopping to one place for a long time, 'im turning restless. I frowned a bit as he stairted acting odd again, lik' back at th' manor efter th' news o' oor engagement. But wance again I bypassed this notice, smiling wider, but then felt even greater blush color me cheeks.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell ye is that…" I stairted. Me changed, softer tone o' voice apparently alerting William as he finally turned to look at me, soon frowning due me next words. 'N' at that time o' me confession I had mustered all me courage, for not to note his not so happy expression.

"I love ye, William. Always have, 'n' I've waited this moment for three years to say this… But I'm now ready. For marriage, 'n' to spend th' rest o' me life wi' someone… Wi' ye."

"Miranda…" William stated, called me name in some kind o' desperation, frowning even deeper. He escaped me so keen stare, me giving 'im a confused keek instead as he turned awa' from me wance again. Confusing me even mair as he then pulled his haun free from mine. Leaning back.

"Have you even considered my thoughts about this? About... our marriage", he remarked, his expression turning serious. I gawked at him in perplexity, blinking, straightening.

"What? Aye, o' coorse… But, they are exactly th' same as mine, aren't they?" I asked, maybe slight concerned tint appearing in me voice as I stared at William. Inspecting his features. His eyes were less warm again, that same sad, but earnest look returned in 'em. He was weird. He neist released a sigh, turning back to me. I shook me heid in puzzlement.

"I don't understand ye, William. We've waited this moment for years, both o' us. 'N' now we're older, more responsible, 'n' able to start anew. To be together", I said, smiling again. "Naturally ye must be thinking th' same."

William was silent. But then he looked straight intae me eyes, apologetic look in 'em. He took me hauns in turn, lik' before, squeezing 'em.

"No, Miranda", he said, causing me radiant smile to vanish. I blinked in even greater confusion, wrinkling me brows, where William only stared at me looking sorry. But determinded.

"I cannot marry you. I am sorry, Miranda. I truly am, but I cannot do this."

"What?" I asked, examining 'im in doubt. "You don't mean that."

William's eyes escaped from mine for another moment. " I wish I wouldn't."

There was yet another silence between us, us staring at each other. But I was only dumbfounded. How… could he speak lik' this?

"But... I love ye. 'N' ye love me", I stated, causing William to look doon hopeless. "We love each other. Ye... ye asked me haun in marriage three years ago, but could nae marry me because I declined. William, ye even asked me maw's permission to marry me afore she passed away! She... died believing she would leave me in your care as your future wife..."

"I know, and I'm not saying I regret that", William replied, looking intae me eyes again. I started to feel me hert squeeze, th' corners o' me eyes turning moist for tears as I had to face th' efter all cruel reality he now offered to me. Straight to me face.

"Things have changed, Miranda. I do love you, much, I do. But my proposal to you three years ago was rash, and you were right when you said we were too young to marry. And during these followed years I... have changed. As have you. We aren't the same young, too irresponsible people we were when I asked you to marry me", Wiliam continued. I smiled, holding back th' sorrow starting to gnaw at me.

"Aye, we aren't. We now have oor income, oor jobs. 'N' we still have each other, William! Lik' Governor Swann said, we have everything we need to make each other happy! So why... why do you refuse me?" I answered, me shortly lit smile fading again. William struggled wi' his words, 'til finally he leant closer.

"Miranda", he said me name. So softly that it could've made me hert stop. But it was all only deceptive, when he didn't give me th' consent I had hoped for. But he juist gazed at me wi' apologetic eyes, begging for me forgiveness. Not th' eyes I wanted to see.

"I do love you. But not in the way I used to in the past... you're like a sister to me", he told me, smiling. But I made 'im gasp as then flinched backwards meself, due pure shock. Me eyes wide. I tried to comprehend th' meaning o' his words, them hurting me, it becoming all th' time more harder to keep me tears bottled behind me eyes as I just stared at William. Frozen. 'N' then I understood, realized, me gaze dropping. My hauns this time pulling themselves free from William's gentle, but rough hands o' a craftsman. Th' hands which touch I had always adored when they hold me. But which now I dreaded.

"You love Elizabeth", I said, th' now so clear 'n' evident truth, me hert twitching for pain. 'N' I earned me confirmation from William's sad frown, but his eyes were warm again. He had that look in his eyes I'd come to love... but when he thought aboot Miss Elizabeth. Nae me. I let oot a shaky breath, placing me hauns in me lap, glancing at 'em 'n' to me sides. Not kenning what to do or say. Th' shock was too great.

"All these years... we've been close. In love... I... gave ye me first kiss", I then said, quietly, half not aware o' th' words I'd only thought in me mind to have escaped me lips. This time it was William's turn to flinch due th' sound o' me last remark, me meeting his gaze again, 'til it was he who dropped his gaze to stare doon. But as I then felt my eyes turn wet, I nodded in understanding as some tears did fall efter all, me then smiling slightly. Turning on me seat.

"O' coorse. Everyone knew. Saw it, for a long time, but I... was too blind. Too in love wi' ye to realize th' truth. It's all me own fault."

"Miranda", William called me name again, but now it was me who refused to meet his eyes. I stood, me thoughts swarming wi' mixed thoughts, me chest heavy for sadness as I then hold back th' tears. Wiping 'em awa' quickly 'n' feigned a smile. Efter all daring meself to give William one quick glance.

"Do ye have somethin' to be darned?" I asked 'im, wi' normal voice 'n' started to gather me things together. Masking me hurt behind as weel pseudo normal expression. "If yes, then I'll take 'em wi' me, 'n' bring 'em back next Sunday efter th' mornin' mass."

William clearly saw me pain regardless o' me tries to hide it, standing hastily up as saw me packing. He had that blasted compassion written all ower his face as he stepped toward me, his forehead wrinkled.

"Forgive me, Miranda. I never wanted to cause you pain", he assured me. But part o' me wasn't sure did I want to believe that claim. But outside I juist made another feigned smile, glancing at 'im th' second time though hiding me eyes. I didn't want 'im to see me tears which were in danger to fall any moment.

"Poppycock, don't be silly!" I heard meself to answer. "I should've known this to happen, so am fine. Juist fine. Come along now, fetch me those claes! I ken ye're hapless enough not to be able to repair th' tears by yerself. 'N' I sow me own claes, so you'll get 'em back as good as new!"

I turned awa'. Me face dropping instantly as I was free from William's apologetic stare. I was juist putting up an act. Lying. I wasn't fine, nae even close to that. I was hertbroken. A single phrase from me beloved's lips had caused th' love I'd built for 'im these passed years to grumble doon. Wi' no hope to build it again. Because William didn't want me anymore. I had lost. To Miss Elizabeth. 'N' that though only made me chest ache.

William was helpless, speechless by th' looks o' it, where I'd stranded intae me own thoughts. 'N' as he then tried to gain me attention, at th' same time I suddenly reached a certain decision, which so far had only lived as a thoughtless idea in me mind. But which now, during th' moment o' desperation 'n' disappointment, seemed to appear as me savior.

"Miranda..." William called again, trying to take me hauns. But he was stopped on his track when I then lifted me heid, starting to talk.

"I've been thinking something..." I revealed, me eyes eventually looking doon as I spoke. William listening soon in confusion, as I revised me on a whim concocted plan I'd just agreed on. "If there ever would be a situation lik' this... Where things would change so drastically that there would be nothin' for me to do to fix it… Efter I'd saved big enough sum o' money to pay me voyage, I'd sail back to England 'n' try to find a position from some higher class household for meself. That wey I may get awa' 'n' have a chance in me life, as it seems I no longer have anythin' to attach me tae Port Royal..."

I now couldn't stop me hertbroken state o' mind from showing on me face, as I saw William's bewildered expression from th' corner o' me eye. He'd been thunderstruck by me sudden news o' leaving, which I wasn't sure did I believe in 'em meself or was I just trying to stir his emotions. To possible make 'im sad, to beg me nae to go. But o' coorse things weren't that simple, even if such reaction from 'im would've been my true intention to achieve. But it wasn't.

We stood in oppressive silence. Me sad eyes staring strickly doon, as William's own stared at me. Now indeed true, blue emotion taking ower his features.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, in doubt. But he took me silence as a sign o' consent, as I did stay silent. Him neist carefully leaning forth to take me haun.

"You have friends here..." he remarked wi' a small smile, but then made a slight frown afore finished. "You have me."

"Do I?" I asked, nae looking at 'im. 'N' William apparently understood, looking despondent 'imself as I shook me heid in woe. " I juist told you, William. I have to leave this town. I feel lik' imprisoned here, wi' everything I have built to call me life now shattered in pieces."

"I wouldn't want to see you go", he replied, me feeling a brief sting o' anger deep within. He wouldn't, efter he just so bluntly rejected me? Efter he'd led me to believe these past years that he loved me, 'n' only waited th' time to be ripe for us to finally marry? But then I ignored these hateful accusations which naturally appeared in me mind, me shoving 'em back as responded.

"You have Miss Elizabeth", I stated, as weel bluntly. William blinked for surprise, me inner lurching as I soon enough saw a glimpse o' that same darn flicker o' affection in his irises due th' mention o' me rival. O' th' woman who somehow had managed to take me place in William's hert, making it 'er own. I was so close to tears that I had to use all me power to hold 'em back. But in th' end I couldn't. I ne'er had been able to such mind control ower meself. So now crying, I neist listened William response.

"Surely she wouldn't want you to leave either", he reckoned wi' a smile. But me serious expression behind me tears forced his smile to falter, eventually die.

"I'm a servant, William", I stated oot th' truth, meeting his eyes. "I'm nothin' but a poor, nearly uneducated girl who could ne'er be true friends wi' th' family's daughter I serve."

William realized this to be true, understanding me words. His gaze now drifting doon as his hold o' me palm weakened, me for me own irritation 'n' sadness taking notice o' it. But I then forced another feigned smile on me face wance mair, waving me haun after releasing it from William's grasp.

"Go on now. Go get me those claes, so that I may be on me wey. Mattie is likelie awready missing me back at th' hoose", I urged 'im, taking th' basket in me haun. 'N' for that William understood it to be wasted to try to console me. Well, comprehended that at least any o' his words wouldn't have done it. So he did then vanish to his own rooms, soon coming back wi' th' torn clothes in need o' repair.

He handed 'em to me, me receiving 'em in silence. But then I remembered somethin', me haun finding its way under me collar. I saw William wance again make a pained frown as I revealed a necklace, a pretty one, which had a fiery red carnelian stone decorating it. Th' surface o' th' stone polished to be smooth 'n' round, planted into a body made oot o' pure silver, which together had been designed to form a shape o' a water drop.

It had been th' first piece o' jewelry William had ever made, according to his words, which he'd given to me three years ago. As a engagement present to persuade me to marry 'im. I'd carried it aroond me neck every day since he'd endowed it to me, because his whole heart had been in this necklace while carefully crafting it. 'N' lik' I'd always reckoned, all his love for me. But now when I then removed it 'n' gave it back to 'im wi' a weak smile, it felt as if I would've handed his heart awa' as weel.

"I should return this", I stated, dropping th' necklace onto his palm, avoiding his eyes. "Ye should give it to th' woman who's good enough for ye. I have no right to carry it anymore."

'N' still feigning to be chipper, regardless of th' clear tear marks on me face, I left without wasting any time. Ran awa', leaving th' confused 'n' sad William Turner stand alone in th' smithy where I marched out o'. Immediately starting to race along th' street, to get as far awa' from 'im as I could. But though I'd ordered meself to harden me hert 'n' mind, not to give 'im th' luxury o' having me lamenting ower 'im, it after all was impossible. As when I walked, straight back to th' Swann residence, I wance again felt as tears o' sadness, disappointment 'n' hertbreak started to fall. Not stopping 'til I was standing at th' doorstep o' the hoose's kitchen, me earning some worried 'n' not but a later some nasty, satisfied looks when I entered. Me likelie looking lik' a total mess.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here you are! I hope I didn't bore you :3**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**


	6. Entry 5

**A/N:**

**Heyo!**

**Here's the newest chapter. I wrote it along with the next one during these last days after getting some of me vibe back (I hope), and it should be easier to read as part of it is written in 3rd person POV. So... Enjoy :)**

**And please, if there is at least someone reading this story, let me know in a form of a comment! Is this fic too hard to read? Good or bad, I take it all.**

**But thanks to **grandprincessanastasiaromanov5** and **SnowGirl95** for the reviews!**

* * *

**Entry 5**

I stared at th' glowing embers o' th' fireplace wi' a phlegmatic expression, not really seeing anythin' or realizing what I was doing. I was so overcome by melancholy that only wey I could perform me current hing at hand was because o' my accustomed hauns, which worked in th' same fashion lik' every night while preparing Miss Elizabeth for kip. Even th' soothing sound o' flipping pages o' a book I heard non-stop behind meself couldn't distract me mourning... So crouched before th' fireplace me right haun was now holding a poker, which I used to turn ower th' charred wood.

Sparks shot in th' air as a hot cloud due th' movement, danced out o' th' hearth when wi' non-seeing eyes I then took a small turner, shoveling some burnt pieces o' timber 'n' bark into th' brazier on me left haun. 'N' after putting th' enthused tinders into th' bed warmer, wance again wi' fully accustomed fingers I dropped 'n' locked its lid. Placing th' poker back into its rack 'til stood. Straightening me slightly sooted hem afore heaving th' brazier over to Miss Elizabeth's bed, me seeing 'er eyes to be still glued to th' book she was reading. Aboot pirates, what else.

When I but a moment efter got closer 'n' managed to steal one good peer at th' pages, I learnt she was actually reading aboot th' pirate who'd attacked 'er this efternoon. About th' one, who I heard, to have robbed th' port o' Nassau without firing a single shot. Or that was what she'd claimed to me efter I'd entered 'er room that evening, angry beyond belief, though it hadn't been lik' I'd been listening more than a few phrases o' 'er rant. Me mind wandered somewhere far awa' amidst completely other matters, 'n' at th' moment as far awa' from Elizabeth as could be possible. But as I now hurled me gaze to 'er, forcing my coupon to gain some tint o' face, I did notice that her usual ardor for swashbuckling adventures o' this certain pirate she usually would've been reading aboot her lips spread to a intrigued smile, was now somewhat detained. 'Er mind as weel seemed to wander awa' from th' subject at hand. So curse my human nature, o' coorse me conscious then obliged me to take interest o' 'er worries, even I had enough to deal wi' me own heartbreak, 'n' I could possibly name 'ers without asking. Blasted conscious.

"Here ye go", I said, wi' that feigned chipper voice I'd noticed meself to have mastered during these last few hours, as placed th' sizzling bed warmer under th' sheets. "Now ye stay warm..." I gave 'er a polite glance. "Ye look upset Miss, if ye don't mind me saying. But nae wonder considering everything that has happened today. It must've been a challenging day for ye..."

I finished straightening th' wrinkles on 'er sheets when Elizabeth then met me gaze. Receiving me slight smile lik' gesture, 'til her own eyes fell back doon onto the' pages o' th' novel in her lap, quite quickly at that. However as she next spoke wi' confident 'n' marveling voice, her face as weel capturing th' pure essence o' subtle bewilderment as th' situation required, I did take notice o' its after all dithering edge. So I knew 'er words didn't come from 'er hert.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it", she confessed, that said slight consternation displaying in 'er wance again doon directed eyes, after they had stared intae mine for a second or two. I inclined me heid while me hauns started to tuck Elizabeth in.

"I was referring to that pirate, Miss. It must've been a frightening occurrence to come by", I replied. Elizabeth froze for a moment, 'til then her gaze dropped again.

"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying", she admitted. Though when I examined 'er for a few moments, I saw something else on her coupon than bewilderment. That same keek I'd witnessed thousands o' times 'n' had grown to recognize… Curiosity. So, she wasn't that angry efter all to have had 'er first encounter wi' a real pirate... I restrained meself from shaking me heid while directed me own gaze doon in turn.

"But nae everything was so terrifying!" I remarked, me smile widening. "Commodore did ask yer haun in marriage, did he not? That if nothing is a smart match, Miss, 'n' not worth to frown upon am I right? Forgive me bold words..."

I couldn't help but bear th' squeeze o' me hert due that last argument, th' pain o' being rejected by William just this efternoon rushing back into me fresh. Gnawing at me. But luckily my indeed straightforward opinion had caused Miss Elizabeth to look awa' from me, so she couldn't see me inner struggle. But instead caused by my remark, now something else was visible to have taken control o' 'er features. 'N' it was not joy o' th' future Mrs Commodore Norrington, that I'm sure. 'N' for me grief I could tell why.

"It is a smart match", she agreed, faint smile playing on 'er face, 'til I saw 'er to bite th' inside o' 'er lower lip. In hesitation o' 'er words, which were meant to be expressed without a single qualm aboot this plain verity. But as clear as day, I could see she didn't look forward to this possible formed engagement wi' delight, but th' exact opposite. 'N' as a twinge o' pain it came to me that now while 'er mouth spoke o' Norrington, 'er eyes 'n' mind were seeing someone else as th' subject o' this discussion.

"...He's a fine man", she added, in ponder. "He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

There it had come again. Doubt. Clear disagreement from Miss Elizabeth's part aboot that statement. As she didn't clearly have such dreams, even it should've been only proper 'n' something a young lady o' good reputation such as 'erself should've aimed at. But naw. 'Er wishes were directed toward somebody else altogether...

Along wi' th' remark o' Miss Elizabeth's just presented, I next literally swallowed all bitter words o' hate, which started to climb up me throat to be spit out to reprove me Mistress o' 'er... I didn't even ken. I was just jealous, obviously. So indeed because o' me jealousy 'n' me disappointment from this efternoon, which both were pretty much caused by Miss Elizabeth, I then said something I shouldn't have.

"But what aboot William? He's a pure fine man as he is, though nae as minted as yer fiancé Miss", I noted, me maybe a wee hard attention now measuring Elizabeth by me side. Who o' coorse was shocked by me even bolder words, that in a wey then only enraging me more deep within.

"That _is_ too bold", she did state as counter, dropping th' book wance again from 'er hauns as she stared back at me. But for th' first time she seemed to take notice o' me reddish eyes during this half an hour I'd spent in 'er room. When I'd finally been able to spend a moment without tears. 'N' I didn't ken did she make any o' 'er own assumptions, but I then hastily turned me heid awa'. Hiding me exterior from her, lowering me jaw as an apology. I had said too much. I knew it.

"Forgive me Miss. I crossed th' line, I apologize", I responded humbly, then daunering (or escaping 'n' stopping meself from lavishing more rude retorts) farther to lift 'er now dried gown from th' folding screen. Placing it among dirty laundry I was to take wi' me doonstairs, 'til I next went to 'er closet to take oot 'er dressing gown. I placed it to hang as weel from th' folding screen, to wait for morning where Miss Elizabeth would find it. But then she continued oor conversation, th' context o' 'er ensuing question doing nothin' to improve me miserable state o' mind.

"Did you see Will today?"

It was me turn to freeze. Immediately William's apologetic gaze, which yet had been warmed by love for th' girl now sitting behind me back, appeared amidst me memories. But I shook me heid, wi' all me self-control trying to block him 'n' all, good 'n' bad, which had come wi' his numerous apologies out o' me mind. I turned aroond to face Elizabeth across th' room, seeing that same curiosity but different kind twink in 'er dark eyes. I nodded.

"Aye, I did", was me simple answer, me being able to jalouse th' course o' 'er thinking. She was probably wondering had William heard o' th' incident at th' docks, 'n' pondered had he been sick for worry. 'N' indeed when I now directed quite expressionless keek toward 'er, I saw how she looked aboot, hesitating.

"Did he ask about me?" was 'er next question, 'er meeting me eyes. I couldn't stop a slight flinch from subverting me laboriously built ignorant demeanor, as me blasted aching hert made yet another lurch. But as only a weak human I was, I could nae resist th' natural evil which made me anger to rise again. Me pain 'n' sadness coming together 'n' whispering hateful words in me. Forming as harsh statements on me tongue, waiting to be released.

I stared at Miss Elizabeth, now really letting th' incredulous face slip on me coupon. At that moment I just wanted to tell 'er, regardless o' how improper 'n' unacceptable it was, to remember 'er own place 'n' position. Remember it, 'n' act like it. Especially when she was most likelie to marry Norrington, 'n' had but a moment ago made it crystal clear that me insinuations aboot 'er choosing William (who was unquestionably a man o' lower rank 'n' that's why unthinkable) were improper themselves 'n' preposterous to make. So who was she to inquire aboot a man o' unconsiderable class, when she'd awready promised 'erself to a gentleman o' wealth 'n' high position? None, I say...

Or maybe this was indeed th' jealous me thinking, acidly, spewing oot o' me own misfortune. So realizing this I sighed, put on a smile 'n' decided to be a good person 'n' reassure th' anxious hert o' me Mistress. No matter how much it hurt.

"He did", I told 'er th' truth, walking closer to 'er. Seeing how 'er eyes started to warm up 'n' shine th' same way William's had when he'd been thinking aboot Miss Elizabeth, as th' words escaped me lips. Half unnoticed, as so numb I was starting to feel meself, I even smiled wider.

"'N' in fact he fought for yer honor wi' that pirate who attacked ye. He had sneaked intae th' smithy, 'n' to pay back th' evil deeds he did to ye, Miss, William outsmarted th' miscreant 'n' caused him to be arrested. So ye shouldn't be fooled 'n' think that Sparrow was caught by anyone else than William. I was there, I saw it happen, so ye can trust in me word, Miss..."

"You were _there_. Miranda? How daunting", Elizabeth noted, looking surprised. I smiled.

"Nae as frightening as it was to ye to meet that pirate, Miss. I only saw how he fought wi' William from afar."

Me earlier revelation left Elizabeth neist thoughtful, 'n' she searched me features 'til 'er gaze moved to look aroond th' candle lit room. In fact that hadn't been th' whole truth I shared wi' 'er, as you awready know, when it had been actually I bashing that cranberry juice bottle onto th' rogue's heid before th' arrest. But what could I have done? Naturally I just had to make th' man I loved th' true hero in all his glory, to be sighed 'n' swooned ower. 'N' my strategy seemed to have worked what else, as I now witnessed how all doubt momentarily vanished from Miss Elizabeth's brightened eyes. Them being only full o'... fondness.

I was close to gasp for th' second time due that notion, but didn't. I could nae complain. I'd lost this battle at th' smithy, been bested by another in William's hert. By Miss Elizabeth, regardless o' all me efforts. So all I could do was to smile at me own misery, now me grabbing me hem 'n' curtsying.

"Weel then, good night to ye Miss", I wished, flashing one mair small smile to me Mistress, 'til daunered ower to th' laundry basket. Taking it wi' me when I next directed me quick steps toward th' door o' th' bedroom. But though fallen into 'er infatuated thoughts aboot a certain blacksmith, I then heard Elizabeth to sit up properly. 'Er suddenly remembering something which caused 'er to call efter me.

"Oh, right! Happy birthday Miranda. I hope you've had a good day to counter it", she said, clear smile in 'er voice. Me haun stopped on th' door knob. That one phrase almost causing th' dammed tears start to flow again when I indeed reeled back at me 18th birthday, which had been anything but good. But I didn't start to cry, yet. 'N' instead I only turned wi' a nod, wearing a fake smile 'til I slipped through th' door I'd somehow managed to open.

"It was Miss, thank ye."

Miss Elizabeth's smile widened, 'til she recalled somethin' else too. She leant forward, closing th' book. "And was it not that Peter was promoted to be the Second Lieutenant? Pass my congratulations to him as well for his given position and birthday when you see him!" she added. But I hardly heard that request as had awready vanished through th' door. It clicking closed just as Elizabeth had said th' words o' congratulations to be delivered to me brother.

It was like me whole posture would've given up. Me form becoming as if so hunched due all th' sadness which now weighted on me wi' its full capacity, that I felt meself close to saunter along th' corridor. All th' way to th' strairs to th' foyer. Me mind returned to circle aroond th' same painful 'n' depressing thoughts, as I descended th' steps one by one. Nae being able to imagine what I would do from this day onward, as everything I'd planned for me life had revealed to be utterly nothin' but silly dreams. 'N' now me fool's paradise collapsed, all I had was this blasted ache in me chest which mercilessly tortured me. Nae giving me a moment o' peace. I was too devastated to even sigh, as pathetic as it were.

But apparently there was God, as I was given a brief distraction to me unhappy mulling when Matty happened to walk to th' foyer from th' parlor. Spotting me dejected form at th' main straircase. She had just finished lightening th' rooms, 'n' was heading back to th' kitchen I reckoned to enjoy a light, late meal as always. She was too busy to eat wi' th' others, so she dined alone in 'er room every night. But now she stopped at th' end o' th' stairs. Seeming to have something to discuss wi' me as her pity filled features neist turned serious. She nodded toward Governor Swann's study.

"The Governor asks for you, Miranda. He told me to send you to him right away after you'd be finished helping Miss Elizabeth", she indeed then informed me, me eyebrows rising for confusion. But I simply nodded, walked th' rest o' th' steps doon 'n' handed th' laundry basket to 'er, who now as weel could not miss me swollen, red eyes.

Even greater pity washed awa' 'er serious expression, 'n' she dared not even smile to me. But I only thanked God she didn't say anything. I'd had enough o' crying on 'er shoulder this afternoon, 'n' could not bear any more o' 'er pity unless I wished to become a sobbing, absurd wreck before me employer. That was why I then only said a quick good night to 'er 'n' left. Wi' no avail trying to make me appearance more presentable. But th' truth was that I could not whisk awa' th' redness caused by hours o' weeping lik' a fool, so was satisfied only by straightening me hem 'n' tying me apron tighter. Stopping behind th' door o' me Lord's study, while pushed some stranded hair fallen from th' topknot back under me bonnet. 'N' then efter taking in a slight shaking breath, I gathered meself 'n' knocked. Nae but a second efter gaining a prompt to enter.

So I did, closing th' door behind me. 'N' I saw Governor Swann, his glass half full o' that same golden brown liqueur he'd offered to William earlier. But now not sitting at his desk, but staring at th' scenery through th' window from his favorite armchair. I lowered me heid 'n' stepped forth, stopping a honorable distance awa', placing me hauns together. I gave 'im a inquiring keek.

"Ye wanted to see me, me Lord?" I asked, seeing Governor Swann's still figure then suddenly move. But I didn't need 'im to talk for me to fathom what was th' nature o' th' business he had wi' me, as from th' angle o' his stiffened shoulders I could tell exactly what he'd summoned me here for . 'N' only directing me gaze doon to stare at th' expensive carpet I took it all in, nae presenting any objections when he scolded me.

"Yes, Miranda, I did", Governor confirmed, placing his glass on th' table. I stayed silent, waiting for 'im to continue, 'n' he did efter a minute. "You heard what happened in town today?"

"Aye. Me brother told me, sir", I replied. Governor nodded.

"Then you know that Elizabeth was attacked by a dangerous pirate this afternoon, the same man Commodore Norrington managed to capture not but an hour after his escape. Right after he had saved Elizabeth from drowning", he told me. I was surprised 'n' me gaze rose to stare at 'im in confusion.

"Elizabeth... Miss Eizabeth was saved by that pirate? She almost _drowned_?" I questioned, delicately, frowning. Completely shaken. "How...?"

I followed as Governor Swann stood from his chair, looking at me. 'N' his expression was rather overwrought when his stern gaze fell upon me, causing me to quickly look doon. He approached me wi' slow steps.

"Yes. Elizabeth was standing on the rampart of the fort with Commodore Norrington, when she suddenly lost consciousness and fell into the sea", he specified. 'N' regardless o' all me jealousy 'n' along it coming bitterness I now felt for me Mistress, I still was shocked to hear this. Me eyes flew up to 'er father, widened.

"That's..." I stairted. But Governor Swann's face turned tenser, his eyes drilling intae mine more strict, forcing me to bow me heid again. "Is... she weel? Was Miss...?"

"No, she's fine. She wasn't injured, simply shocked as were we all. But do you know what could've caused Elizabeth to faint and collapse, Miranda?"

I was silent for a minute. But as I felt Governor's gaze stare at me unceasingly, it didn't take long for me to come to th' conclusion. I dared nae to meet me employer's eyes as replied, in me voice clear regret.

"Th' corset, sir", I stated. I earned a brisk nod from th' Governor, 'til he continued.

"That's right. Elizabeth's gown was too tight, and she couldn't breathe. So she passed out in the hot weather, falling from the rampart", he concurred. But despite o' that relief I spied to have appeared on his coupon, he again turned nothin' but strict while stared at me. "Do you understand what could've happened to Elizabeth? She could've hurt herself while falling from so high, only because she lost consciousness! You were the one who helped her into the..." Governor Swann cleared his throat, all o' a sudden his serious demeanor filling wi' embarrassment when th' subject required 'o mentioning ladies' underwear, which was very inappropriate. Ergo it was obvious what th' following pause in his rebuke meant.

"Corset, sir", I filled in for 'im again, me seeing clear relief in me Lord's eyes, 'til they gained that same grim look.

"Yes, Miranda. And I want you to realize what could've happened today, if Elizabeth hadn't been so lucky and survived the fall without injuries. Don't lace her... undergarments so tight next time, or something like this will surely happen again. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to pursue..."

Indeed I did. Basically he thought I was th' culprit for Elizabeth's accident. Blaming it all on th' ridiculously wee corset 'n' dress which both I'd been responsible o' lacing, but which he'd acquired without bothering to find oot his daughter's dress size beforehand. It had been obvious Elizabeth couldn't have endured th' torture that too toaty gown brought 'er for long, 'n' as it turned oot in th' end had caused 'er to faint. As if it had been me idea to stuff 'er daughter into that horrid deathtrap garment o' latest fashion! I hadn't seen any other option to indeed make Elizabeth fit intae that ludicrous gown than lacing th' corset so tight that it stole all air oot o' 'er lungs…

But o' course, I said nothing o' this to him. I knew me place better than many others, 'n' it was absolutely forbidden to talk back to one's Lord. Naw matter what aboot, as th' servants were always wrong. Another plain verity. But in truth, at that moment I couldn't care less o' his scolding, as me mind was awready full o' other problems o' me own. So I simply stood, me heid doon, letting his words fade straight intae oblivion 'til came th' moment Governor Swann stopped. Me then grabbing me hem 'n' making a deep curtsey.

"I understand. I apologize for me mistake, 'n' make sure nae to do it again", I replied humbly, th' Governor now actually looking a bit wondering due me impassive demeanor as I received his gentle accusations.

"Yes well, alright. I know you didn't meant such a thing to happen", he remarked wi' normal, softer tone, smiling slightly. "Just be more careful from now on."

"I will, sir. Is there somethin' else ye wanted to discuss wi' me?"

"No, that was all."

We spent a passing moment in silence, 'til I then made another quick curtsey. Nae lifting me gaze from th' floor.

"If ye have nothin' else, I shall then retire. Good night, sir."

I didn't manage to leave afore he now saw it too. Me face, 'n' me eyes. I knew I looked horrible.

"Have you been crying, my dear?" He inquired, politely, even a little worried as stepped closer. Examining me, clearly confused for th' obvious change from blissfully happy to this red eyed mess, which had taken place during th' short hours o' th' day. "Your eyes are rather swollen..."

I was quiet again afore answering. 'N' when I did, I lied. "No sir, I haven't. But I'm pure done in", I stated, wi' a hint o' smile on me lips. Governor Swann as weel gained his back 'n' a broader one spread ower his coupon, 'im nodding again. This time for approval.

"Yes, it must've been a eventful day for you too, I trust. Good night, Miranda", he wished for me, me bestowing 'im one more curtsey.

"I beg yer pardon..."

A new burden was lifted from me shoulders as th' door separating me guardian 'n' me closed after me. Me leaning on its cool, mahogany surface for a second. But th' flood o' overpowering sadness returned, breaking through me weak resistance. 'N' I was miserable again, dragging me feet all th' way to th' kitchen, where I focused me attention to any possible task to keep meself from weeping. Governor's inquiry had o' coorse caused th' same damned painful happenings rush back after their moment o' absence, 'n' now me mind what else than mulling ower 'em wance mair, my a second awa' from watering eyes found th' basket I'd unconcernedly abandoned onto th' side table.

Me legs brought me by it, me hauns immediately starting tae empty its contents. It wis dark there, so I hardly saw in front o' meself, yet tae wash all th' plates 'n' cutlery I hud brought back frae th' smithy. 'N' it wis in that darkness that I wance again gave in tae me anguish, tired o' pretending it didn't hurt, th' moist corners o' me eyes noo unleashing those blasted trickles o' tears I hud hold at bay successfully fur two hours noo. But nae anymore. I wis tired o' feigning, when me chest wis heavy fur th' aching, cursed love I could nae but feel toward th' only boy I'd considered important enough tae offer it. But understanding that oor strong bond tae have ne'ver bound 'im intae anything made his rejection feel even mair bad. I loved 'im. I adored 'im, but… he, against better judgement, adored th' girl who wis everything I wis nae. A girl who wis beautiful beyond compare, a girl who wis everything any man would dream o' marrying… That realization wis too much fur me.

Violent series o' snivels took ower me, 'n' the tears fell wance mair freely doon me cheeks as I cried. Alone, yet again, in th' dark o' th' kitchen 'n' I sank oan tae one of' th' chairs. Resting me arms oan th' table as th' lament feasted upon me pain. Creating new wails 'n' making me body uncapable o' releasing th' misery in any ither way than hopeless weeping. I wis pathetic, I knew that. Tae cry ower one man so faithfully, even th' world wis full o' as eligible men as William. But fur me, I thought stubbornly in middle o' me powerless reassurance, there wis only one who could make me happy. But one I could ne'er have.

So there I stayed. Collapsed ontae th' scratched dinner table, greeting me eyes oot lik' a complete gowk. Fur anither few hours, who knew? I lost th' track o' time by sitting there by meself alone wi' me grief, nae finding comfort frae anything. 'N' there I probably would've stayed 'til dawn, if Peter hudn't arrived efter being released frae his patrol duty. Th' flower boquet however he apparently hud brought fur me being quickly discarded oan tae th' side table, 'im not getting th' chance tae scold me fur my disappearance frae William's workshop, as he saw me sobbing figure in th' dark. Knowing instantly it wis me.

"Miranda? What on earth are you crying about here alone in this darkness?" he asked in worry, hurrying frae th' door tae me, pulling 'imself a chair next tae me. I lifted me heid, me twin brother's voice actually reprieving me depression, 'n' I straightened me posture. Meetin' wi' Peter's kind eyes as he lighted a candle. Gasping due me horrendous appearance, I could tell. But mostly he wis taken aback by those tears which still ceaselessly fell doon me face. Nae even his presence being able tae calm me doon enough. Peter wis even mair worried as I said nothin', 'im taking me hauns. His action made an unpleasant memory flash in me mind 'n' I flinched, fighting back th' urge to claim 'em back frae his hold.

"Miranda, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded, examining me. I took a couple o' disjointed breaths, me gaze wandering aboot, till I managed tae deliver th' answers.

"He doesn't want me", I wailed, looking at me confused brother who stared back at me clueless, 'til me attention wis drawn tae th' table again. I shook me heid in disbelief. "He does nae love me, Peter. He said it 'imself… He does nae want to marry me."

"Who, Will? What hoot are you talking about, Miranda, yer aff yer heid!" Peter replied efter watching me greeting 'n' listening tae me teary sputter fur a while. He gave me a reassuring smile, smoothing me wrists. "Will loves you, silly. And no one else, so what is this nonsense about him not wanting you? You don't make any sense, you were betrothed just this morning."

"No Peter, fur th' first time in years I make perfect sense!" I retorted, looking intae his eyes. He frowned as saw me eyes be filled wi' new stream o' tears, me staring at 'im nonplussed, trying to seek th' replies tae me painful questions frae his face.

"Why he rejects me, Peter? Noo when we could be together 'n' get married as we wance intended, he says he does nae want me… I don't understand…"

"Neither do I… Why… _why_ would he suddenly refuse a chance to marry you? You've… been unseparable for th' last three years…" Peter mused, turning his heid. But I bypassed this remark.

"I'm nae good enough fur 'im, that is why. He does nae love me anymore because there's something I don't have…" I mumbled. Peter turned serious.

"Did he say that? Did Will truly…" he started, but my head snapped up, me shaking me heid again.

"No! No, he… Oh, Peter, I'm such a fool… I should've seen it. I should've realized his feelings tae have changed ages ago, but I…"

There wis silence between us then, Peter being able tae only sit there 'n' watch me, as so speechless he wis. But then I calmed doon a little mair, staring forward wi' nothing seeing eyes as I made me ain question taw no one in particular.

"What is it? What is it that I don't have that he loves in 'er?" I said, mair tae meself, but it caused Peter tae gasp back a little. His gaze measured me as I continued, me eyes drapping tae me lap dejected. "Or is it just that… When he could nae have Miss Elizabeth, he chose me instead who looks exactly lik' 'er. It has tae be that. Because I cannot figure any ither reason fur 'im tae nae want me efter years o' ever growing affection between us…"

"Elizabeth?" Peter repeated, his posture noo bettering. I noticed how his voice got an slight edge when he then continued. "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

I met his eyes while replied. "William loves 'er, Peter. Nae me", I told 'im, th' painful fact causing Peter's eyes tae widen. But then some form o' fury flared in 'im, 'n' he looked angered. Soon efter all being softened by me pained irises which ne'er looked aw' frae his. I released a broken breath, hopleless.

"William loves Elizabeth instead o' me… What am I supposed tae do noo, Peter? I love 'im, even I know I cannot anymore. Tell me what am I supposed tae do, please…" I pleaded 'im, honesty written all ower me coupon 'n' voice, 'til new fit o' cry caused me shoulders tae shake. Me neist being encircled by me brother's comforting arms, me then staying there. This time crying silently oan his shoulder. He squeezed me, resting his heid oan mine.

"It's alright. You get over it…" he promised. But that sharper edge which hud yet again appeared in his meant tae be soothing tone caused me suspicions tae rise, 'n' I saw him tae have determined keek oan his coupon when I glanced at 'im. He always looked lik' that when he wis tae go through a plan o' some sort.

Aboot five minutes later Peter pulled me oan me feet wi' 'im. Urging me tae go tae bed 'n' try tae get some sleep. 'N' nae knowing anything better tae drown my sorrows intae, I obeyed. Going straight tae me room wi' 'im, where he then left me efter placing a consoling kiss oan me forehead. Wishing me good dreams. But all I could do in return wis managing to curl me lips intae that weak smile I gave 'im, 'til he'd then vanished through th' door. His footsteps against th' wooden steps eventually fading, 'n' I wis in still silence again. This time having enough initiative tae light up a candle tae bring some light intae th' misery I senselessly dwelled in.

* * *

Will was working away a new sword he'd started that evening. To have something to do, and drive away the quilt he unquestionably was feeling at the moment. Ever since Miranda had left the smithy that afternoon. And the state she'd been in while leaving in a hurry was the factor that caused Will to worry beyond need.

She'd always been emotionally sensitive, and his plain rejection must've had a great impact on her. Will recalled the tears his words had created, feeling regret, even he did not regret his honesty. As the truth was that yes, three years past he'd been madly taken with Miranda, thinking she was the only girl he would want to marry. But now when things were different from what they were… he'd started to feel ever growing love toward Miss Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of an aristocrat he'd met eight years ago on the deck of HMS Dauntless. And he just couldn't be so cruel as to agree to marry Miranda, when she wouldn't be the one to hold his full devotion and love. She was important to him, yes. But only in a way he'd expressed it to her. He adored her like a younger sister, nothing more. He'd been confirmed of this when his infatuation toward Miss Swann had started to grow day by day this last year or so. But regardless of this, the obvious pain he'd caused to Miranda (who was the closest of all people to him and who, Will knew, was deeply in love with him) made him blame himself nevertheless. He never would've wished to hurt her feelings that badly, but it had been inevitable.

Will directed another powerful swing toward the hot iron resting on the anvil, but his arm was then stopped by a thought which occurred to him. Making him feel another kind of worry. That thing Miranda had mentioned, going back to England… Would she really go? This was another fact which had concerned Will Turner these last hours maybe more than it should've, especially when he didn't know were her plans true, or complete malarkey she came up then. But truly, could it be that the shock had been so great for her, that the only way she could survive was by leaving Port Royal? No, Will didn't want that to happen. He might've let Miranda go from becoming his wife, but she was after all his most cherished friend if nothing else. He wasn't prepared of letting her go completely, and it seemed that was exactly what she was planning. Cutting all ties between them and to Port Royal by sailing to London.

_I have to ask Peter about this. To learn is she really going or not_, Will decided, making a slight nod, until next hacked the rough start of a sword a few times. Loud clangs filling the air.

But his working was stopped by another noise, coming from the door he'd temporarily locked with a quick repair. He'd cursed for an hour or two in his head while working with the latch the marines had broken, obviously not paying any kind of compensation for the done damages. But leaving that aside, Will now turned toward the doors and indeed saw them shake due the force of someone banging it from outside. A sigh escaped his lips, him thinking it was some late customer trying to get their order in on the last minute.

"We're closed!" he shouted, so loud that the comer would surely hear him, and started to work with the weapon again. But after a couple of new swings of the hammer the forceful knocking repeated, then being accompanied by tense, familiar voice.

"Will, it's me! Let me in!" Peter shouted back through the door, surprising Will, but he then only smiled due the sound of his dear friend. Will abandoned the hammer and quickly went to the door, opening the quite useless self made bolt. Scaring the poor Amanda again, who'd finally been able to settle onto the straws. The poor animal had had a rough day, so Will gave her an apologetic tap on her nose.

"Wait a moment", Will called out, heaving the heavy, broken rafter out of the way before then welcomed Miranda's brother inside with a wide smile. But he was anything but glad to see him, Will reckoned, as his eyes were that familiar type of dark like those times he'd gotten himself into brawls in taverns last summer.

He marched straight past Will, the said blacksmith's baffled gaze following him as he closed the door again, then walking after him.

"What is wrong?" Will asked. But then he gasped as Peter turned sharply, his brows drawn into a straight line.

"What is wrong?" he repeated, clearly angried, but why Will could not fathom. There was no quarrel between them, not that he recalled. But as Peter's even more edged voice then continued, the obvious reason was revealed to him.

"How dare you to do that to my sister, Will?" Peter demanded, shocking his friend by the look on his face, as Peter let out a deep breath. Pointing at him. "She loves you, and you went ahead and broke her heart! Just like that, even not that long ago you were _crazy about her_! How could you do this, Will? What were you thinking by telling her that you don't want to marry her?! You don't know how much this meant for her, how much _you_ mean to her."

"Peter, calm down", Will said calmly, lifting up his hands to appease his friend's temper. Peter had always acted like this when it came to Miranda. Every single runt to have dared to disrespect her had gotten their share from Peter's ire, and now with a sigh Will noted to be one of those punks in this protective brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt her. I never wanted to, but in order to tell her the truth I had no other choice", Will replied. Peter frowned.

"What truth?" he questioned, incredulously. "The only truth I know is that you are in love with my sister, and no one else. But still all of a sudden this evening when I arrived to the Swann residence, I find Miranda crying her eyes out in the kitchen. Saying you don't want to marry her because you're in love with someone else! With… _Miss Elizabeth_. Is that true, Will?"

Will froze under the facts which Peter made sound so cruel, and he could not respond immediately due the expression which had hardened Peter's features. And what he'd said about Miranda… It made Will's heart lurch. She'd been crying alone in the kitchen? Well, not exactly anything he hadn't already anticipated with remorse… But even Will understood Peter's anger, the way his jaw clenched the moment he mentioned Miss Elizabeth caused Will to frown in turn.

"Yes, what she told you is true", Will confessed, Peter's face dropping a bit. "I love Elizabeth. And knowing that, I cannot marry your sister."

A brooding pause fell upon them as they stared at each other. Will serious, where Peter was somewhat dumbfounded, and Will could've sworn to have noticed a tint of hurt in his eyes. But as second and eventually a minute had ticked by, Will broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I care for Miranda, and wish there would've been a way to tell her which wouldn't have hurt her", Will said, in all honesty, meeting Peter's gaze again. His earnest expression melting for regret. "Forgive me."

Peter said nothing to this. But then Will saw how his temper flared yet again, those eyes which usually were same warm hazel as Miranda's now darkening. He took a threatening step toward Will, irritated still.

"Tell me even one good reason why I shouldn't punch your lights out right now!" he retorted, Will sighing as Peter's lifted a warning eyebrow. Walking closer. But then Will's expression turned odd and he turned, moving his attention from flustered Peter to the farther window on the wall. Peter noticed his odd behavior and frowned this time for confusion, as well directing a glance toward the latched window.

"What?" he asked, now watching as his friend walked ower to the window. About to open the bolt on it to look outside.

Will said nothing, indeed pushing the shutter open. Creating a creek as the old hinges gave in to the movement, Will then sticking his head to the bleak outdoor air. Witnessing how a black cat scampered past the smithy, his gaze following after it as it eventually vanished behind the corner. There was no one there.

Peter walked behind him, his rage soothed, now looking only nonplussed. "Will?" he called, eyeing at his friend's profile. Will shook his head.

"I don't know", he finally spoke, looking abashed himself until retreated from the window. Exchanging a look with Peter. "I just had this feeling… But it was nothing."

"A feeling?" Peter repeated, measuring Will as folded his arms.

But then both of them were startled by a sudden, loud echo of a fired cannon. Realization hitting them at the same time as the peal of the cannon fire started to increase, them soon hearing the noise of the fortresse's artillery to join the racket. Port Royal was under attack!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now we get to the action! I publish the next chapter as soon as I get it edited ;)**

**_A question:_ Should the parts not written from Miranda's POV be changed into Will's POV from now on? Or Peter's?**

* * *

**Used Scottish vocabulary:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ **

**coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head –_ a little bit daft_**

* * *

**If any weird looking word is missing, inform me, and I fix it!**


	7. Entry 6

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own everything outside of the original script in this story**** like **__**the OC's**__**, and am proud of it!**_ _**;)**_

**Thanks again to **ZabuzasGirl** for your quick review!**

* * *

**Entry 6**

I grimaced as accidentally pricked me finger wi' th' needle in my haun, wanting to curse oot loud when a couple o' droplets o' dark blood dropped straight on William's shirt I was repairing. I couldn't have slept because o' all th' thoughts stirring me emotions, so efter tossing 'n' turning in me sheets I'd eventually given in. Getting up. I might've as weel used me time more reasonably than starting to cry again ower me broken hert. I had decided that efter that day I wouldn't submit to shed even one tear mair for William. I would not weep anymore 'n' act lik' a complete dunderhead. Or so I urged meself, though th' miserable side in me was close to border toward tears ower 'n' ower again while I handled th' worn shirt full o' holes. William's shirt...

I released a frustrated breath as tossed th' darn thing on th' unmade bed. Th' goddamn familiar, masculine odor o' iron 'n' sweat lingering in th' air as if harassing me. But I went to open th' shutters o' me window to get rid o' it once 'n' for all by fresh night air, neist sitting back on th' chair. Staring in front o' me. Naw, It didn't matter what I tried to tell meself. I was broken. 'N' there was nothin' which could take awa' this sadness. No sleep would bring me salvage, 'n' so it seemed not even th' usual work could distract me. Me mind was too stowed wi' William 'n' our short lived engagement.

I sighed 'n' looked at me finger. Seeing th' blood to have colored th' hem o' me white apron, 'til then me haun found its wey on me neck. Not feeling th' cold chain o' th' necklace I'd carried aroond it for so long that it was now odd not to have it wi' me anymore. I recalled that day he'd given it to me. Everything aboot that day, as I'd stored that recollection wi' every detail 'n' treasured it wi' th' necklace as irreplaceable memories... Here I went again. Lamenting ower all that which I should now forget to gain even small amount o' reason.

I removed me haun awa' from me bare neckline, then letting oot another sigh as leant forth to take th' unfinished shirt back on me lap. Weaving a new string thro' th' needle to continue. Naw matter what me thoughts were, I'd taken William's clothes wi' me to repair 'em lik' always, was it laughable or not. I had promised him efter all. 'N' maybe, if I were honest, though me chest hurt for th' though o' William, somehow th' feeling o' his shirt under me touch gave me some kind o' absurd comfort. That at least I had that much o' him... I was ridiculous.

All o' a sudden a loud shot o' a cannon in th' silent midnight caused me almost to jump oot o' me skin. Me heid whipping toward th' still open window, me startled gaze then seeing a flash o' a muzzle blast from th' unknown artillery reflect onto th' window glass. I frowned, me lugs not long efter picking up th' loud bangs o' th' fortress' cannons which started to return th' enemy fire. Th' horrible clamor breaking th' stillness o' th' murky night.

Frowning I stood, stuck th' needle into th' shirt's fabric before then left it on th' table. Hurrying to see what was th' cause for this sudden commotion. 'N' when I reached th' window, me eyes scanning th' scenery, they first hit on that black, almost invisible ship floating in middle o' th' narrow bay. Horror grasped me when I watched that vessel to fire more 'n' more cannonballs toward th' fortress, 'em destroying oor city's battlements wi' ease, th' military returning th' calamitous shots. Though always missing, as it was impossible to aim at that hostile ship, which lurked there its lamps doused. Masking it perfectly intae th' dark 'n' mist. Pirates. I knew it without anyone telling me.

Me hert started to pound for fright, as I followed th' pirate ship break havoc in Port Royal. Their cannons now starting to wreck th' town, th' docks 'n' many houses catching fire instantly, explosions visible here 'n' there wherever my eyes looked. 'N' in middle o' th' booming o' th' buccaneer vessel's artillery I could hear th' frightened screams o' th' townspeople, who I saw running aroond in panic. Trying to seek shelter from th' oot o' th' blue started attack. Chaos had erupted in only a few minutes, 'n' I was glued to me place just to stare all that go doon from me window. I felt meself shiver even in th' warm breeze o' th' Caribbean.

But then I noticed there were several boats nearing th' harbor seized wi' flames. Realizing for me next fright that each was filled wi' bloodthirsty, heavily armed marauders. 'Em quickly rowing th' boats to th' shore 'n' jumping in th' water, wading to th' shore in a blink o' an eye. 'N' I now witnessed as each 'n' every one o' those filthy, horrendous men scattered aroond torches in their hauns. Charging forth lik' madmen their weapons revealed, roaring, assaulting th' innocent people sprinting in every direction in their undergarments. Th' rest o' th' miscreants starting to plunder 'n' ravage all which hadn't yet been blown sky high by their ship's cannons. I felt great pity for th' people chased by those sea rovers. Wishing from all me hert that Commodore Norrington would quickly gather his men 'n' order 'em to go aid th' innocent civilians.

However, me worry for th' defenseless people doon at th' city was quickly forgotten, as I now heard another racket emanate not so far awa' from th' mansion. Me heid whipping to me right toward th' source o' th' sound. 'N' I felt me eyes widen for dread. A small cluster o' pirates had apparently separated from th' rest o' their comrades, at th' moment spurting toward th' Swann residence's gates wi' full speed. Me hearing their rough bellows from long distance awa'.

When th' blasted scoundrels reached th' gates, forcing 'em open in haste 'n' advanced to th' front yard, me frozen body was rushed into motion. Me hert stopping completely for cold fear as I rushed toward me bedroom door, yanking it out o' me wey as I next flew to th' stairs. I had to warn th' others. Th' pirates were almost at th' doorstep 'n' would kill everyone inside!

In record speed I reached th' main wing o' th' mansion, me having just enough time in me rush to see as Elizabeth hurtled along th' corridor leading to th' other side o' th' hoose. Me this time fervently beating hert now jumping in me throat when I heard th' loud, violent bangs against th' door. 'Em echoing in th' foyer as I ran after Miss Elizabeth, only a few seconds later coming to a abrupt stop behind 'er as she halted on th' mid stairway. Me gaze immediately hitting on George who was making his wey to open th' door. Nae knowing what danger awaited out there. But Elizabeth also seemed to know as 'er face reflected equal fright to mine, us both freezing on oor spots.

"Don't!" she screamed, me leaning against th' railing in fear.

"George wait!" was me turn to shout. But we were too late. As th' moment oor warnings had escaped oor lips, poor George had awready turned th' handle. 'N' we could only follow oor eyes wide as back at 'im stared that same group o' dirty, battered thugs. One o' 'em smiling at him afore lifted his pistol.

"Hello, chum!" he greeted, but a second efter shot George. 'Im falling dead on th' floor, as th' miscreants instantly invaded th' hoose.

"No!" I screamed. Starting to shake all ower, as Elizabeth let out a small shriek o' horror. 'N' that was how th' two o' th' lot, one skinny pirate holding a torch 'n' th' one who'd shot George, a fatter one, saw us. Th' thinner man pointed at us, me 'n' Elizabeth flinching in unison when met wi' those men's eyes. Shivers running along oor backs when we realized to have become their prey.

"Up there!" th' malinky one exclaimed, me instantly grabbing Miss Elizabeth's haun 'n' forcing 'er wi' me, where she'd only looked aboot in shock. Nae knowing what to do. But surprisingly despite all th' fear I felt causing me limbs to shake, I knew exactly what to do.

Elizabeth grabbed me as we dashed up th' stairs together, hearing th' booming o' th' stairs as th' pair was following our steps, trying to catch up us wi' us. But we ran as fast as we could, eventually ending up in th' parlor at th' head o't th' stairs, which was situated next to Miss Elizabeth's room. Us almost stumbling in through th' door 'n' hastily bolting it behind us. Releasing a breath o' relief when th' pirates had been successfully locked out afore we'd been caught.

My breathing came oot as shocked gusts, but it was me turn then to release a frightened shout as we turned aroond. Elizabeth bumping straight intae Estrella who'd been hiding behind an armchair, me now letting oot a new breath o' relief to realize instead o' a pirate it was 'er. But this time me hert had skipped a beat, 'n' I was sure it would give in sooner or later. We were trapped, th' whole hoose full o' dangerous buccaneers.

"Thank god ye're awright!" I breathed, meeting Estrella's gaze. "Where's Matty?"

"I know not Miranda. I got separated from her when the pirates barched in, and she told me to hide. So I hid, and I believe she did the same", Estrella replied, me frowning for distress but I nodded. Indeed hoping that dear Matty had managed to find 'erself a place to hide. But then Estrella's attention moved from me tae oor Mistress, 'er stepping closer to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" she warned Elizabeth while brought 'er wi' 'er farther awa' from th' door, both o' us staring at 'er in bafflement.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in turn from 'er, locking gazes wi' Estrella's which was serious. Remarkable.

"You're the Governor's daughter."

O' coorse I realized. That was why those pirates had bothered to run all th' wey up here, quite a distance awa' from th' town. Nae to rob th' mansion o' all its wealth, but to take Elizabeth for ransom. Though even I now understood, that notion didn't make me feel at all safer, but exactly th' opposite. They would turn this hoose upside doon to find Miss Elizabeth.

'N' indeed, th' pair had now caught up wi' us. Me gasping violently for fright as I heard th' stout one's voice, rough hauns soon banging against th' locked door o' th' room we were in.

"Come on, in here!" he called oot to his comrade, Elizabeth 'n' Estrella whipping aroond to give th' door a startled look. I rounded th' room to find something to use for self-defense, as Elizabeth then braced 'erself a wee. Turning back to Estrella.

"They haven't seen you", she said to 'er, me walking aroond lik' a trapped animal in panic, thinking feverishly. 'Til then I got an idea, rushing intae Elizabeth's room 'n' almost tripping to me hem in th' process. Me ears picked up 'er voice, as it told me fellow maid to escape 'n' run straight to th' fortification.

I dashed to Elizabeth's bed, groping th' sheets desperately to find th' brazier I meself had placed there somewhere at the feet o' th' bed. Elizabeth saw me doings, aboot to run to me, 'til finally th' weak lock on th' door broke. Those same accursed pirates in a blink o' an eye entering, their gazes immediately locking on horrified Elizabeth. 'N' witnessing this, me hert racing like it would burst oot o' me chest any second, me haun found th' handle o' th' brazier.

Th' pirates chased Miss Elizabeth straight into 'er room, where Estrella got th' chance to slip through th' door 'n' run. But we were still in pinch wi' those two goons, though Elizabeth did manage to escape their grasp. 'N' after she'd hurried inside, I made me own chance count 'n' stroke. Surprising both th' pirates 'n' me Mistress by hitting th' heavy bed warmer wi' all me strength on th' face o' th' stout knave. Causing 'im to see stars for a few seconds as th' other one arrived. Grabbing me risen weapon, trapping it intae his hold. It was now I locking me horrified gaze wi' 'im, seeing 'im smile victoriously. Amused.

"Gotcha!" he stated, me wi' no avail trying to free th' brazier from his grip. Miss Elizabeth gave me a aghast look while th' pirate tried to spook me, me gasping back, raking me brain for a solution. But I didn't have to as now Elizabeth knew what was oor neist move, in a flash stepping by me side 'n' opening th' latch which kept th' hot ashes locked inside th' warmer. It all now dropping straight onto th' pirate who immediately let oot pained wails, jerking back, his haun releasing th' brazier as Elizabeth glared at 'im. But 'er face didn't stay brave that long, as when th' burnt pirate started to whisk th' hot sparks awa' th' other one stepped forth. Pushing his companion aside efter eyeing at his laying aboot for a short moment, coming through th' door opening to oor side.

"It's hot, you burned me!" th' poor sod wailed, me taking a step back while hold th' brazier before us, aboot to bolt. Elizabeth tugged me sleeve, trying to drag me wi' 'er.

"Come on!" th' stouter one urged th' other, shoving 'im, then turning toward our stiffened forms. But afore he managed to lay any haun on us, I kicked 'im. Sending 'im flying against th' thin one, 'em crashing back 'n' falling prone on th' floor o' th' other room. That was our cue to flee, 'n' we did. Twirling aroond 'n' racing through th' room. I heard Estrella's scream from downstairs, praying she hadn't gotten into th' hauns o' some miscreant. I also hoped Matty 'n' all others had managed to escape. As if things would go on this wey, I wouldn't have th' chance to go look for 'em. I had to stay wi' Elizabeth, to keep 'er safe. No matter what.

I was th' first to dash out o' th' other door o' Elizabeth's bed chamber, leading straight to th' corridor, 'n' not seeing anyone we advanced straight doon th' stairs again. But oor escape route was not as brilliant as th' bald, sturdy pirate was right on oor tail. Nae but a few steps behind, 'n' his speed to have caught up wi' us so soon amazed me still in middle o' all me fear. But as said, we didn't manage to reach th' front door as th' other pirate suddenly leaped from th' railing upstairs. Landing straight in front o' us 'n' causing us to halt for fright, Elizabeth crashing to me as he lifted th' torch threateningly. Growling at us.

Now cornered from both o' oor sides, we searched a new route to flee. But then oor attention as weel as th' pirates' were caught by these men's fellow buccaneer, who sauntered to th' foyer from th' library. His hauns filled wi' jewelry 'n' antique, th' dropping objects creating a clanging sound while hitting th' floor, 'til all o' a sudden I could hear another sound approach. 'N' it turned out to be nothin' else than a cannon ball, which neist blasted through th' window next to th' front door. All o' oor eyes following as it whizzed past us, hitting straight on th' plundering pirate, who happened to be in th' wey for his misfortune. Now flying back where he'd come from, dead.

'N' that saved us, as then in middle o' th' turmoil I then heard a loud cracking sound. Coming from above us, Miss Elizabeth 'n' I seeing how th' magnificent chandelier Governor Swann had brought from England aboot three years ago was now coming doon. This time Elizabeth pulling me forward, us diving under th' falling article 'n' successfully making oor escape. Th' pirates getting distracted by th' broken candelabrum which crashed between us 'n' 'em. Their curses following us as we blindly dashed into th' dining room which was closest to seek shelter, us slamming th' doors shut when th' pair leaped ower th' pieces o' metal to get to us in time. But they didn't. But were wance again locked behind th' door as Elizabeth grasped a candlestick. Placing it on th' handles to keep oor chasers out.

We released a breath o' exhaustion in unison, exchanging a glance, till th' two were now behind th' door. Starting to bang it, th' frail, hastily made lock not keeping 'em oot for long we knew. Grasping each other in panic. But then I glanced aroond, pointing at th' swords on th' wall above th' fireplace, seeing realization in Miss Elizabeth's widened eyes. 'N' as I hurried to th' dinner table, managing to drag two heavy chairs to th' door to bolt it wi' amazing agility 'n' pace (gaining many bruises while at it), I saw from th' corner o' me eyes as Miss Elizabeth fell back wi' a surprised cry as th' rack holding th' weapons fell doon. Th' pirates trying to force th' latched twin doors open while I turned to 'er, seeing for me as equal terror as Miss Elizabeth's that th' swords had been attached to th' rack. Playing th' part o' simple decoration, nae coming off naw matter how she tried to wiggle one o' th' weapons loose. But it wouldn't budge, th' frustrated shouts o' th' pirates mixing in wi' th' slams o' th' door as it gave in more 'n' more each second.

I keeked aboot alarmed, trying to figure oot what to do. I still had th' brazier wi' me, but it wouldn't do much against real swords 'n' pistols those rogues were carrying. 'N' then when th' hits against our barricade turned all th' time more violent, our time at th' essence, I hold on to th' only lifeline I could now come up wi'. Being next to Miss Elisabeth's distraught form only in a second, exchanging as serious look wi' 'er.

"Take off yer claes!" I ordered. Miss Elizabeth staring at me then as if I were doolally, us both then jumping in th' air as th' door pounced a little more in due th' force o' th' enraged rapscallions.

"What?" she questioned, 'er eyes wance again wide as oor stare lasted. 'Til I then frowned, grasping 'er arms, shaking 'er a little.

"Goodness sake, remove yer clothes! It might be th' only wey to save ye, so hurry!" I told 'er, 'n' I considered that as a truth. 'N' to show 'er how serious I was I then started to unbotton me maid's uniform wi' hasty fingers. Undressing as quickly as was able, eventually Elizabeth following me lead 'n' taking off 'er night gown. But in middle o' th' exchange I was frozen on me spot due th' sight o' a golden medallion hanging aroond me Mistress' neck. Which was nae any o' those trinkets she wore oot in th' open. As this particular medallion had intriguing carvings decorating it, though which caused me eyebrows to wrinkle was that clear skull engraved onto its smooth surface. Glaring back at me evily wi' its black holes lik' eyes.

Elizabeth looked somewhat startled that I'd seen th' medallion. Giving me a odd look, 'til I urged 'er to hurry wance mair. Us shoving each other's garments to th' other, finishing th' exchange just afore th' time was up 'n' th' thugs barched into th' room. But efter directing one mair frightened glance toward th' almost breached doors, I took hold o' th' medallion. Pulling it free from Miss Elizabeth's neck, neist quickly threading it aroond mine as a finishing touch, lastly in even greater urgency tying some o' me hair to a similar coiffure as me Mistress'. Just in time. As we didn't have an opportunity to do much else than race full speed to th' windows, cranking one a bit stiff one open together as fast as we could. Me then only helping Miss Elizabeth climb through it as me plan required, 'n' efter telling 'er to run awa' to safety I whipped aroond. To face th' mouse trap I was in, me panic rising as oor chasers were but seconds awa' from breaking in, 'n' I had no place to hide meself.

So not but two hertbeats efter, driven by me fear I ran straight into th' large dish cabinet in middle o' th' room. Finally tripping on th' wey to th' carpet, but managed to stay on me feet. Me neist yanking th' cabinet shut, just as th' rather good for nothin' obstruction failed. Th' pair doors swinging in due th' force o' th' last shove, th' pirates dashing in. Only to be confused as what awaited 'em in th' dining room instead o' th' horrified daughter o' th' rick bloke 'n' a maid, was indeed only th' empty room. But I could hear 'em, conclude their location by th' creaks o' th' floor as they now hurried to th' window I'd left open to fool 'em. But as I then heard 'em take a few steps more, walking back, I knew me trick had backfired. Their gazes likelie now rounding th' walls 'n' looking under th' furniture, to locate their prey they believed to still lurk somewhere. 'N' they were right to think such, that thought making me hert to canter. But I swallowed, simply waiting silent while holding me breath, still as a rock. Wishing they would just leave 'n' never find me. But me hiding place was a poor one.

"We know you're _heeere_, Poppets!" I recognized th' robust one's voice as he started to call oot to me. _Us_, as they believed we were indeed both in th' room. There was a moment o' silence as obviously I said nothing to respond. Mair footsteps, telling me th' pirates were closing in on me hiding.

I heard th' thin man repeat th' pet name wi' amusement, th' other continuing, both o' 'em walking aboot a bit.

"Come out!" th' pirate urged. "And we promise we won't hurt you."

There was another unnerving pause, when I stayed as wheesht as a mouse. Bewaring not to drop th' china on th' shelves, nae to reveal meself. I tried to spy at 'em through th' narrow slit between th' doors which hid me, though I saw hardly anything. Only heard their voices.

"We will find you Poppets", the same pirate kept on talking. But then he confused me, his following words causing me to frown for bafflement. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us... The _gold_ calls to us..."

"Gold calls..." th' thinner one repeated again as an echo, me feeling suddenly shivers run along me spine. Me eyes then falling to stare at th' chain o' th' _golden_ medallion, which was securely hidden under me bodice. Gold? What did he mean by th' words _something o'_... theirs.

Me hert stopped for th' second time as th' thin ray o' light which had shone through th' slit disappeared, me startled gaze rising to see how a yellow eyeball stared straight intae me eyes through it. Finding me. I released a breath.

"'Ello Poppets", he stated, me gasping as he instantly jerked th' doors out o' th' wey, evil grin on both o' th' pirates' lips. But I witnessed their equal confusion as they saw only me. Alone in th' cabinet, th' other girl they'd chased efter nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other one?" the malinky man asked, staring at me 'n' then at his comrade, who was as flabbergasted. But then he frowned, causing me to jolt as he pointed a loaded gun toward me. I swallowed again, stepping back.

"Where be the other gal?" he inquired, me blinking a couple o' times as tried to stay calm, though it was challenging. Me eyes then sweeping to th' side to keek at th' open window.

"Gone. She ran", I said, th' truth, o' which they obviously didn't buy.

"And left ye all by yourself in here at the mercy of gruesome pirates?" the stout one doubted, exchanging a knowing look wi' th' other. I gathered me courage, returning his stare serene, me gaze then happening to see th' turned corner o' th' carpet right before th' cabinet. So that's how they found me... Figures.

"You can search all you want. She isn't here", I replied, wi' more confident voice. But that small courage was quickly crushed by th' gun which now moved closer to me, as did th' pirates. They looked me ower a few times, me starting to feel nervous, thinking me ultimate trick would nae succeed. But in that, for me luck, I was wrong. They thought me to be Miss Elizabeth, as lik' ye know, we look very much alike. Especially in each other's claes. But still it stupefied me how glaikit they were to mistake me as 'er. I'd been face to face wi' both o' 'em, but still they didn't realize I was th' actual maid. Only dressed into me Mistress' goonie.

"Well, at least we caught ye", th' bald one remarked, though then grinned, me seeing his as weel yellowed teeth. "Though it wouldn't have been too bad to have another wench as fine as ye aboard the ship."

New shivers danced on me skin as the thin one laughed, me now noticing that his other eye was a bit odd. Soon coming to a conclusion it was a fake, made o' wood.

"What do you want of me?" I inquired in turn, these two clearly enjoying th' audible tremble o' me voice.

"We have some business we need to discuss with ye. And ain't leaving before we've gotten what we want from you", was th' meaningless response, me frowning. But neist I pretended to be angry, demanding their intentions.

"What sort of business would require attacking to a town full of innocent civilians?" I asked, causing th' men to chuckle.

"You'll see. But only way for ye to save those people out there..." the stout one pointed toward th' window, th' screams o' pain 'n' fear still emanating through it all th' wey from th' docks. "...Is to come with us."

I bolted. Naw, I didn't want to go anywhere wi' 'em! I retreated as they closed in on me, me trying feverishly to come upon something which would save me from this pinch. 'N' then all o' a sudden it hit me. All that I'd heard o' pirates 'n' their laws from Miss Elizabeth through th' years, one particular story now seeming lik' th' very thing which could spear me life.

"I... I invoke m-my right of p-parley!" I hurried to say, that phrase causing th' pirates to freeze 'n' stare at me wance mair baffled.

"What?" th' bald one asked. I hesitated, trying to remember th' words Miss Elizabeth had read from th' book telling aboot th' pirate laws, me neist quite uncertainly continuing me negotiations.

"As is set down by pirates Morgan 'n'... Bartholomew, I have a right to meet yer captain. According to th'... decree of the Code of th' Brethren I must be taken to your captain in a situation o' asked negotiations, which I am entitled to. Isn't it nae so?"

"I know the Code", me interlocutor responded, shoving th' gun even mair closer, making me release a breath o' fear when I awaited their reaction to me plead for truce.

"Th' rules of the said affairs demand that I'm not to be brought to any harm's wey, until the parley is complete in accordance of all decrees, approved and honored by yer Brethren", I continued me babble, probably saying nothing but plain poppycock. But wance again surprisingly, it worked.

"To blazes with the Code!" now finally th' thin man spoke, annoyed, me flinching as he lifted his sword to point at me. All color draining from me face. But th' stouter one took me bait.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" he snapped to his comrade, both o' 'em then turning to stare at me again. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

One mair breath o' fear escaped me lips as I was then forcefully wrenched out o' th' cabinet. 'Em placing themselves to me sides 'n' starting to walk me in fast pace out o' th' dining room, on their wey toward th' front door. But I had no intention o' letting 'em take me anywhere, 'n' I stepped on th' malinky one's toes. 'Im letting out a wail o' pain what else, as I then hit th' brazier I still hold on th' other's stomach, he as weel letting me go. But just afore I managed to slip through th' door leading to th' kitchen, I heard a click o' a pistol. Freezing, dread filling me hert.

"You're coming with us, _Poppet_."

* * *

Will snatched a hatchet from the row of several similar ones from the wall, attaching it to his belt, as Peter was bustling about behind him. Searching for something.

"Do you have any pistols?" he asked, turning the place upside down in search of a suitable gun or a musket, Will soon arriving and handing him an old hunting rifle. Peter gave it a doubting look, meeting Will's gaze.

"Am I supposed to kill pirates with this?" he questioned, weighting the ancient weapon. "This thing will blow to pieces after the first shot."

"That's all I have. Mr. Brown hasn't used it for years, but I believe its still working", Will replied, then once more rushing back to the table toarm himself. Taking the biggest hammer he could find in haste, also placing it to hang from his belt beside the hatchet. Peter stared at him, but then only sighed and flipped the weapon.

"At least its sturdy enough to beat the bejesus out of those buggers."

Will made a quick, small smile. But they didn't waste any more time to dawdle, but then immediately rushed out of the smithy's doors in middle of the chaos erupted on the streets of Port Royal. Seeing numerous pirates scamper around in search or plunder or trailing after the escaping locals.

And then indeed one woman rushed past them, screaming in horror as was chased by one of those miscreants. Peter watched as Will immediately took a few running steps forward, drawing the hatchet in a blink of an eye and flung it toward the buccaneer. Hitting straight on the target, the man falling on the ground dead with a groan.

"Good aim", Peter remarked, before then jumping forth himself. And instead of shooting the damn thing he hit the musket on the head of another pirate, next revealing his thin rapier from its scabbard and attacked the villain. Soon upperhanding him. And in this fashion they both fought those low-lives, never loosing the sight of each other as advanced along the streets. Striking against anything with the mind of pillaging. And the amount of their adversaries seemed endless as they dealt with one pirate, only always finding themselves face to face with a new enemy sword or machete.

Peter ended a surprisingly long duel with one of th' knaves, finishing him off with a skillful stab into the man's ribs. But then his attention was drawn behind his back to Will, who'd gotten momentarily bested by his own opponent. The hook the pirate was holding stuck around his neck as the pirate brought him closer, lifting his butcher knife to take his life. Startled Peter fumbled the musket.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate jeered, Will giving him a nervous look, until then suddenly a cannon ball flew through the air. Hitting on the chain keeping up the sign of the shop they stood next to, the pirate turning his confused eyes up. Only to have the heavy sign swinging down, slamming him through the boutique's window. Will saving himself just in time before the impact. Peter offered his friend a grin as saw him nod to the deceased buccaneer, jeering as well.

"Goodbye."

Will jumped forward, now throwing the hatched onto the face of the pirate who'd tried to sneak upon fighting Peter, who was busy with two other miscreants a small distance away. But then just as Will was about to rush to the scene to aid him, someone bumped into him forcefully in the crowd which had suddenly appeared behind the corner. Both of them falling straight on the soiled ground. And as Will sat up quickly, turning toward the person who'd toppled him ower, he was shocked by the familiar sight of a young woman in his lap. Dressed into a red and white uniform, her cloud of messy, golden brown hair on her face.

"Miranda?" he called in dismay, hurrying to get her up. "What are you doing…"

Elizabeth moved the wisps out of her face, now locking gazes with Will, seeing him turn even more dumbfounded. He frowned in disbelief, looking incredulous.

"_Elizabeth?_" he asked again, measuring Miss Swann's dirty, bruised demeanor, not completely comprehending why was it she standing there before him wearing Miranda's clothes. But it wasn't like he weren't relieved to run into her accidentally, now actually knowing she was safe and sound. But that only left someone else into the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, grasping Elizabeth's arms as now Peter noticed them, as weel giving his sister's sloppily put on uniform worn by Miss Swann a confused look amidst the fight he was in. "It's dangerous out here. Why are you here, and wearing Miranda's clothes?"

"I was on my way to the fort", Elizabeth replied, out of breath, as well taking a hold of Will. Relieved to have met him instead of some dangerous buccaneer. "The pirates attacked the mansion and Miranda and I escaped together, barricading ourselves into the dining room. But we were trapped, and Miranda told me to change my clothes with hers. Her then helping me to escape through the window as she stayed behind… I don't know what happened after that, Will. I started to run straight toward the fortress as she told me, but I got lost in the commotion and ended up here. I never saw her after that. But I'm afraid, Will... I'm scared they will kidnap her instead of me, as Estrella told me the pirates were coming to get me for ransom. And now Miranda is out there somewhere, pretending to be me. Oh, I hope she managed to run away before those pirates caught her…"

"What?" Peter interjected, his eyes widening while his sword slashed at one pirate. "Miranda dressed as you to fool the pirates to take her instead of you?"

Elizabeth made a weak nod as returned Peter's stare. Worry took hold of Will as he as well thought about Elizabeth's words, but he then simply only nodded, calming himself. "I'm sure she's alright", he reassured, putting an arm around Elizabeth's back as happened to meet with Peter's what else than distraught gaze. Will frowned. "Miranda surely got out of the house and is on her way to the fortress as we speak. She's safe."

But Will had hardly said that last phrase as then the group which had invaded the Swann residence rushed along a street not far away from the three. The stout and thin one with a wooden eye haling Miranda with them toward the docks. Her not being able to do anything but follow, the strong arms of the pirates and the weapons of the surrounding buccaneers making sure she wouldn't try to escape again. And it was then, amidst the gun and swordfighting, echoes of the cannonfire and the shouts of the pirates and frightened citizens, that Miranda's wandering gaze found one familiar form. Her heart filling with relief, but desperation at the same time as the pirates dragged her with them. Will's safe profile drawing away with every step.

_"William!"_

Will gasped due the voice calling out his name. The voice he could recognize anywhere, were it as faint as this Miranda's frantic cry a distance away. But he then whipped around, scanning all the moving forms before himself, until finally both Peter and him saw her. Miranda to be led away by a group of pirates, fighting against their tight grasp with no avail as noticed them among the crowd, they both now realizing instantly where they were taking her.

"Miranda!" Will shouted as did Peter, once again in unison about to rush after the blasted scoundrels. But they were halted by a baffling sight now in front of them, the pirate Will had killed earlier after they'd stepped out of the smithy standing there before them. Alive, laughing, waving at Will who made a confused frown, inclining his head.

But then Peter jumped back, shoving Elizabeth out of the danger zone after noticing the ignited bomb lying at Will's feet. Him as well now seeing it. But for the luck of his and for the misfortune of the pirate, it didn't explode, being a dud.

Will gave the pirate a cocky half smile, about to slay him for good this time. But as a surprise for all three, another pirate now ran to the scene from behind them. Waving a bottle in his hand he'd just emptied in his stomach.

"Out of my way scum!" he bellowed, hitting Will on the head with the said object before he could launch his attack. Elizabeth letting out a horrified cry when she saw Will collapse to the dirty ground unconscious.

Will's adversary had vanished, as well now running toward the shore as were the other pirates, them probably starting to retreat. And the path now open and worry for his sister weighing in Peter's mind, he grabbed Will's hatchet. Meeting Elizabeth's eyes serious as shoved it into her tiny hands.

"Stay with him! Use this if you have to", he told her, making a point with his gaze, before then without a moment of delay ran with full speed toward the shore. Praying for God that he would reach Miranda in time, before she was whisked away aboard these raiders' ship. Possibly never to be seen again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was the plot development too typical in this chap? Did I manage to make it different? That is my main concern here...**

**But anyway, please R&amp;R and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool, daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head – a little bit daft**

**_6th chap:_ dunderhead= idiot/fool, malinky= thin, doolally= crazy, wheesht= quiet, glaikit= stupid, goonie= nightgown**

* * *

**Report any missing/odd words to me, and I fix the problem the best I can!**


	8. Entry 7

**A/N:**

**I decided to post the scene aboard the Black Pearl here as it's own chapter, thinking it makes more sense. So that the happenings with Norrington &amp; Jack can be put together in the next chap, etc etc... Though if it at some point seems weird, either to you or me, it will be changed.**

**But without further ado, here you are, another update!**

* * *

**Entry 7**

I was chilled to th' bones as sat in middle o' me guards, wance mair surrounded by numerous sea rovers. Th' glint o' their weapons causing me to almost fidget on me spot where I had utterly petrified. Terror ran inside me wi' me rushing blood, as th' buccaneers rowed toward their ship. Me helplessly among 'em as their prisoner, or as I saw it, as th' emissary o' me hometown to bring th' hostilities to th' end. Though I was nae at all sure was I up to such task, fear nibbling awa' th' last crumbs o' me remained courage as th' pungent stench o' these men flew to me nose. They smelt o' sweat 'n' metal, just lik' William, but their odor was tinted wi' salt, gunpowder... 'N' death. Yes, it reeked o' 'em from miles awa', telling everyone wi' enough reason to run awa' as fast as they could. But there I sat, trapped, nae having th' slightest chance to escape if I wished nae to die.

Me mind recalled William lik' so many times during that _long_ day. His fighting form I had all o' a sudden seen among th' chaos o' th' town, remembering th' look mixing horror 'n' surprise on his face when his gaze had met mine for those few seconds. 'N' now as weel recollected how in me relief 'n' desperation I had called his name. Screamed 'im to help me, to save me. But o' coorse, he hadn't been able to take even one step efter th' pirates who had me, before I had been rushed to th' boats awaiting at th' shoreline. Me as quickly finding meself sitting in one, being transported farther 'n' farther awa' from me loved one 'n' safety, all th' time closer to that accursed floating lair o' ultimate danger. Th' pirate ship. Where I was to meet th' Captain, going by th' name Barbossa I'd learnt but a few moments ago from his men's conversation.

Moonlight had been blocked by th' obscure clouds, covering everything in darkness, th' torches o' th' pirates bringing th' only light as th' boats now sailed beside th' ship. Me lifting me gaze to eye at th' heavy, roughly carved figurehead o' this as somber 'n' black vessel as th' weather. It depicted an angel who was holding a dove in 'er haun, th' bird's wings spread as if it was trying to fly out o' 'er grasp. But th' rugged handiwork o' th' figure, added to th' cracks created by years o' exposure to th' sea air made it look only eery. Me quickly turning me timid eyes to examine th' rest o' th' ship.

Its ripped, black sails full o' holes hung motioness in th' dead wind. Adding th' impression o' a ghost ship it had appeared as while looking at it from me bedroom window aboot an hour past. Th' ship's cannons were still firing ceaselessly, both th' Fort 'n' th' town, th' booms 'n' muzzle flashes almost causing me to jump on me seat every time. I was a nervous wreck, hardly being able to keep meself together as finally oor short journey across th' water ended. Me boat now sliding by th' vessel's hull, which gained its only color from random blasts o' th' guns. 'Em spitting smoke from their innards, when ladders were neist thrown doon for th' pirates to climb aboard wi' their plunder. 'N' as it seemed by th' sight o' me, wi' their hostage.

I was wance mair hounded to climb up, first, me grabbing me thin goonie's hem 'n' soon slapping th' groping hauns off me bottom while ascended th' thin rope steps. Soon enough clasping 'em tight for fright as a sudden gust o' wind caused both 'em 'n' me to swing, me hearing th' laughter o' th' miscreants behind me as they beheld me scare. I'd never been aboard a ship in me life. Nae even halfway lik' this. I could hear th' rout o' th' pirates, coming from aboard, where I was going. New chills caused th' hairs on me skin to rise.

I released partly frustrated, partly terrified breath, continuing up. 'N' when th' same two rapscallions who'd kidnapped me from th' Governor's residence as Miss Swann now hauled me ower th' ship's railing, me then standing on th' deck th' said goons by me side, I heard an odd squeak. Me eyes following th' sound to me left, seeing a man who leant on th' rail o' th' stairs leading to th' main deck. As weel enclosed wi' twilight, standing at th' stern o' th' ship where th' helm was situated, observing th' ongoing attack. A tiny monkey now swinging on his shoulder wi' a rope, th' sight o' 'im making me freeze. _Barbossa_. Th' Captain.

I was quickly enough led forward by th' balding chub, 'til then one huge ('n' I mean _enormous_), bare chested pirate wi' so dark skin it looked almost black stepped forth. Giving me a sharp glance ower, afore then directed his attention to me guards.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives", he remarked, me blinking in barely hold back fear as his as dark irises examined me. 'N' very clearly, th' visible lines o' me figure under th' close to transparent garment. Even I was wearing Miss Elizabeth's dressing gown ower th' goonie. This man had thick build filled wi' muscle, 'n' was threatening enough to squeeze out th' last bits o' me audacity. I swallowed involuntarily. Then dropping me gaze instantly, instead o' looking at 'im directing frantic glances aroond me at th' other knaves who were now as weel eyeing at me. Th' stout one starting to speak, pointing at me.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa", he told 'im, me giving 'em both a wary keek. Speechless. Th' harsh glare o' th' who I assumed a man o' African origin turned back to me, practically drilling intae me as I then straightened me posture. Clearing me throat slightly, trying to look official 'n' not th' least bit scared. Surprisingly th' quiver leaving me limbs 'n' me voice, me managing to reach some form o' confident poise. But I couldn't fool 'im or th' other men that I wasn't frightened deep doon.

"As it set by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew I've come to negotiate..." I stairted, this time intentionally meeting th' man's eyes, remembering th' litany I'd said wance before by hert. Realizing that even a slight mistake would cost me me heid. But I wasn't given a chance to finish, as th' pirate's eyes flashed for anger. 'Im then causing me hert to skip a beat for fright as he slapped me, hard, me jerking back against th' malinky pirate wi' th' fake eye due th' force o' th' blow.

"You speak when spoken to!" he roared, me putting a haun ower me aching cheek 'n' whipping aroond to confront 'im. Me eyes wide, stepping back, th' tremble coming back momentarily. But afore I was actually starting to fear for me life again, I got then surprised by another haun which appeared behind th' African man. Grabbing th' wrist o' me assaulter, th' Captain o' these scoundrels arriving to th' scene 'n' giving a remarkable look straight into this man's eyes.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay", he commanded, me seeing a spark o' ire in th' rebuked pirate's eyes. 'Im making a slight grimace 'til he obeyed as was expected.

"Aye, sir."

He yanked his haun free from th' Captain's grip, th' latter now turning to me. Me own palm dropped 'n' I lifted me jaw, me breathing coming oot as fast, agitated gusts when I tried to calm meself. Examining this man before me in turn, carrying th' title o' ultimate power aboard this vessel.

Captain Barbossa didn't differ from his men in many weys. Looking as weathered, wily 'n' dangerous as th' rest o' this lot wi' his dry, scarred skin 'n' yellowed eyes 'n' teeth. Carrying a cutlass 'n' a pair o' pistols in his belt. Th' difference was however there that his appearance was rather groomed instead o' dirty 'n' disheveled. His claes though dark but stylish, a large hat wi' as large feather shadowing his a wee pockmarked face, covered by a shaggy beard. Thin, light broon ('n' what else than untidy) hair falling doon just below his chin under a scarf he wore aroond his heid, lik' many pirates did. I locked gazes wi' him for a few seconds 'til he spoke, smiling to me politely.

"My apologies, Miss", he addressed me, lifting his brows. His eyes narrowing a little when he met me gaze. Unnoticeable breath slipped thro' me lips as I confronted 'im, bracing meself. I had to do this. I had come this far awready, 'n' couldn't turn back efter placing meself in this situation.

"Captain Barbossa", I acknowledged, controlling me tremor as spoke. As courageously 'n' politely as was able. "In accordance to the Code of the Brethren, I've come to negotiate the discontinuance of the brutalities against Port Royal."

Th' Captain feigned surprise, inclining his heid. "There are a lot of long words in there Miss, we're naught but humble pirates", he stated in amusement, then turning serious as he stared at me. "What is it that you want?"

I dropped me gaze briefly, trying to appear as proud as could while replied. "That you leave this town with its people be, take whatever loot you have already collected, and never return back to these waters again."

I felt a flicker o' nervousness in me as th' pirates started to laugh at me, nae taking me seriously. Th' Captain pondered me demand, lifting his jaw.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request", he said to me, causing me to look confused for a moment due his unclear counter. 'Til he then leant closer, lifting his eyebrows again. "Means _no_."

New evil snickers were heard aroond us as I gawked at th' pirate Captain. Opening me mouth to speak, voice some mair confident arguments, though what could've I exactly had to say which would've influenced 'im enough to make 'im yield his resolute denial? I was but a mere, frightened lass amidst several perilous rogues. Completely at th' their mercy as weaponless I was, weak against their clear superiority, which they evidently enjoyed. Sneering at me tiny, shivering form which pegged back at 'em helpless. Nae knowing what to do.

But then me brain stairted to mull. Me eyes then suddenly turning to stare at Miss Elizabeth's medallion for some reason, which still was aroond me neck. Me captors being either too blind or stupid to have noticed it 'n' robbed me o' it. But was it indeed Miss Elizabeth's? As when I now recalled th' moment o' anguish spent hidden in th' china cabinet, I as weel came to remember th' words o' th' stout pirate. Something clicking in place inside me, giving me an idea. Possibly a very bad one, wi' th' great hazard I was in complete error wi' me quickly made conclusions 'n' connections. But still having some faith in me neist move, I drew th' medallion out o' th' bodice o' me night gown. Seeing as me action caused every single man witnessing this to freeze. Me then walking all th' way back to th' edge o' th' ship, starting to dangle th' mysterious, what it seemed as pirate necklace, ower th' railing. Threatening to drop it straight into th' grey waves below.

"Awright. I will drop it", I indeed comminated, now managing to direct quite tense look toward this lot o' smelling freebooters surrounding me, though at th' same time me hert was fluttering like bird's wings. Me haun grasping th' chain o' th' medallion shaking visibly. But as intended I gained their inescapable attention, this wey turning th' tables to me advantage, I wished.

I locked gazes wi' th' Captain who now let oot a amused breath, smiling. Quite insignificant look on his coupon. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" he remarked questionably, laughter in his voice while keeked aboot at his men. But me instinct likelie had been right, as I saw th' look in his eyes next intensify. 'Im turning back to face me. _"Why?"_

I took in a deep breath, wance more remembering th' bits o' a certain story Miss Elizabeth had shared wi' me back when we'd been children. Telling aboot 'er first voyage to Port Royal, when they'd found William floating in th' sea as a lone survivor o' a pirate attack. As I've mentioned to ye at some point afore. 'N' this was th' base o' me ace, me depending on it wi' everything I got.

"You want this bit of gold", I responded, in some part o' me mind being quite proud o' me nearly perfect British accent I had come to use while pretending to be me Mistress. In fact, I spoke now even a bit defiantly for me own surprise. "You came here for this. You've searched for it. Miss Elizabeth..."

I silenced curtly for me slip. Remembering me alias afore anything mair revealing escaped me geggy, me then covering me quick slip o' a tongue wi' a brave face. Continuing. "_I remember this ship_. I've seen it before, while I was on the crossing from England eight years ago."

"Did ya now?" th' Captain inquired, his face solemn as was his men's. All pairs o' eyes leering at me ceaselessly, causing me to feel very uncomfortable. Almost to fidget. But I hold me ground, somehow, th' African man placing his hauns on his belt as his Captain's poignant eyes tried to impale me wi' their gaze. Ne'er leaving me demeanor, me nae being able to read his thoughts from his coupon as returned his long stare. But then as th' silence descended, I made me second move. Nodding.

"Right... Well, if this medallion truly is so insignificant, I might as well just dispose you of it then", I stated, suddenly starting to release th' chain. Letting it slip me fingers.

"No!" Captain Barbossa breathed, th' echo o' similar words spoken from many lips o' these marauders filling th' air. Cutting th' tension me hoax had created as th' Captain 'n' many others took a hasty step forth to stop me. Me haun grasping th' necklace instantly afore it was lost in th' abyss o' th' bay for good.

Th' look now on th' Captain's face told me he had fallen in me trap, making me th' victor o' this round. So nae being able to do anything else he smiled, though clearly irritated for me to have made 'im call me bluff. Me lifting th' trinket back into th' safety o' me hauns while gazing at th' pirates tensely, nervous, th' Captain soon approaching me. Slowly. Me trick had been instructive, though as weel very reckless one at that. Me waiting th' counter o' th' Captain with obvious dread.

Captain Barbossa released a forced laugh, it however not reaching his eyes, as he stopped afore me. Looking me ower wance mair wi' new regard, 'til turned his heid. Lifting his brows, while th' monkey on his shoulder gazed out to th' sea, which still echoed from th' mooing o' th' artillery.

"You have a name, missy?" he queried.

I was suddenly filled wi' panic by this inquiry, dropping me act for a slight passing moment by looking doon at th' deck in bafflement. Searching for words to answer. But then on a whim I said th' first name which came to me mind, instead o' th' one I should've delivered in accordance to me plan I'd carried oot so far.

"Elizabeth Turner", I stated, inwardly frowning to meself. I had said William's name. His, nae Miss Elizabeth's last name as I was supposed to! But it had been another accidental slip, in that new rush o' frenzy th' safe face o' dear William popping into me heid. Causing me to speak his name oot loud. But th' accident had awready happened, so I stuck wi' it. Nodding th' second time.

"I work as a maid in th' Governor Swann's hoosehold", I said then efter all, th' truth this time, destroying me disguise completely. But I still froze for fright after wance again unwittingly revealing more than I meant. Using me Scottish accent I'd tried to deprive meself o' while dealing wi' these men, to be a convincing double for me Mistress. But even th' Captain seemed to notice th' passing oddity in me manner o' speaking, squinting for wonder, it didn't have th' effect I expected. Me neist following in utmost perplexity as Captain Barbossa now stared in font o' 'imself in honest surprise, then turning toward his men, slowly. Possibly a hint o' smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"Miss_ Turner_", he repeated, me letting oot a few repressed breaths as wrinkled me foreheid. Keeking aboot at th' all o' a sudden enlightened, snickering buccaneers in confusion mixing wi' nervousness. Not having th' slightest idea what they were up to, seeing 'em as weel look at each other remarkably.

"Bootstrap", I heard th' stout one state, his 'n' his malinky comrade's gazes rising to me. I took a wary step back, wance again th' centre o' even more intense attention. Th' Captain returned to me side.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" he questioned. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Me foreheid wrinkled even more, as weel involuntarily, as I examined this pirate's sharp gaze. Returning it as calmly as I could, nae to be caught wi' me half lie. I stole a few peeks at th' other men 'til I took in a breath, encouraging meself.

"It didn't come to me by theft, if that's what you're referring to", I answered. Th' Captain nodded, now extending his haun.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder, and never return", he abruptly promised. Me turning me heid as I weighed his words for a second or two, looking him ower in deep, suspicious ponder. But then having no other option I gave it to 'im, dropping th' medallion on his opened palm. Clear satisfaction visible in th' Captain's eyes during th' transaction, which played as th' finish o' oor negotiations.

Th' minute I was released o' that blasted spangle I actually felt relief. Relief for that I'd in fact kept me ground in front o' these frightening men. Managed to parley th' intended cease o' th' attack, th' other party o' th' negotiations satisfied 'n' aboot to retreat according to th' made arrangement. 'N' I would finally get awa' from there, back on th' sturdy soil o' th' shore.

I let oot a sigh. Evening me breathing, 'n' pulling th' dressing gown to cover me form. As weel trying to calm me hert's violent thumpin' in me chest, where Captain Barbossa instantly handed th' medallion to his pet monkey a smile on his lips. Th' animal as quickly climbing into th' mast somewhere wi' it, out o' sight, me now giving a expectant keek to th' leader o' these ruffians.

"Our agreement?" I reminded 'im, however nae gaining a reply as Captain Barbossa then turned awa' from me. Nodding to th' African man apparently Second-in-command, who then immediately started to give oot orders. Preparing to cast off.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, signal the men, set the flags and make good clear to port", he said to th' men surrounding 'im, me breath stuck in me lungs for frightening realization as they started to actually carry oot th' given orders. Indeed preparing to flee, me still on board! 'N' now abandoning all caution in me horror I dashed efter th' Captain, tripping to a barrel 'n' falling on th' hard deck. Almost getting kicked by th' moving aboot men, 'til I forced meself up. Following Captain Barbossa as he made his wey back toward th' helm.

"No, wait!" I shouted, gathering me hem. "I have to be first returned to the shore! According to the proper policies of the parley you complied, I need to be taken..."

_"First!"_ The Captain snapped, turning aroond so quickly that I came to a abrupt halt, flinching back due his grim face. Th' greatest 'n' now incontinent fear yet taking ower me features wee by wee, as I listened to his following words. Me starting to shake me heid in disbelief. In denial.

"Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement, so I must do nothing", he continued, me eyes what else than widening as I stared him, nae believeing me lugs. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for he pirates' Code to apply, and _you're not_. And thirdly...the Code is more what you'd call _"guidelines"_ than actual rules."

He looked deep intae me irises wi' his bleak ones, me feeling a new quiver coming as I swallowed, letting oot a frightened breath where he simply looked amused. Smiling again, inclining his heid indifferently, 'til then turned serious again. His stare poignant when it bore intae mine, 'im saying th' very words I now most dreaded to hear.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, _Miss Turner_", he bidded, anything but politely. Me gasping me breath utterly aghast, completely appalled, 'til I got some sense into me heid.

I jerked back as an automatic attempt to flee, but two pairs o' familiar, rough hauns grasped me. Me seeing th' same two dullards o' me acquaintance to have a secure hold o' me, makin' me dauner forward, close draggin' me toward a door leadin' below deck. Into th' brig perhaps, me wi' no avail trying to turn even violent 'n' force me passage back to th' deck. As me last desperate plan to jump ower th' railing into th' bay.

But wi' ease they hauled me through th' twin doors, surprisingly taking me intae rather comfortable looking cabin wi' a long dining table set to lie in middle o' it. Chairs rounding it, paintings covering th' walls. Curtains as dark as was th' scant décor. 'N' wi' no word they dumped me onto a couch at th' side o' th' room, giving me dumbfounded being amused keeks each, before left as quickly. Leaving me horrified self alone in th' cabin o' that accursed pirate ship, making me now their true captive, as I neist heard a click o' a lock. Following th' noise o' a closing door.

It was then that all me put up courage left me. Shattering intae smithereens, me body starting to tremble all ower as I stood. Gazing at me surroundings in every second growing terror, desperately searching for an escape wey there was nae. Me knowing in me mind that I was now beyond help, in a pinch I couldn't get meself out o' this time. No one coming to rescue me. 'N' this helpless notion caused me to start to greet again. This time only for fright o' dying 'n' everyhtin' I feared these villains likelie to do to me, me legs failing 'n' I fell on th' carpet. Me panic unraveling from me system as snivels, as I pulled meself under a writing desk I saw to loom small distance awa'.

'N' wance under it I lifted me legs against me chest, hugging 'em as if I were but a wee child. Burying me face intae me knees as then simply wailed. Quivering non-stop, staying there as long as me fear lasted 'n' kept th' tears coming. 'Em finally tiring me out 'n' I fell asleep. Sleeping soundly, 'n' forgetting th' nightmare I had suddenly found meself in till following efternoon.

* * *

**Scottish vocabulary:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head – a little bit daft**

**_6th chap:_ dunderhead= idiot/fool, malinky= thin, doolally= crazy, wheesht= quiet, glaikit= stupid, goonie= nightgown**

* * *

_**If you find any missing words or other confusing things, contact me and I'll fix the problem!**_


	9. Entry 8

**A/N:**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chap. I had some major difficulties, plus the length got out of hand.**

** But I hope this is at least bearable :)**

* * *

**Entry 8**

Peter ambled through the messy street. The blown buildings and shattered pieces of wagons along with other half burnt material lying everywhere, and reminding of the disarray which had taken over the place but a few hours before. His eyes seeing people clear the roads 'n' carrying those wounded in the pirate attack, some of them trying to repair their property, where some simply behold the devastation with horror and discouraged moans. The ships which had survived the enemy artillery (besides the mightiest HMS Dauntless and the Navy's pride, HMS Interceptor, which neither surprisingly had gained damages, even being the flag ships of the fleet) were giving off smoke. Several dark pillars lingering high to the clear, blue sky. All fires had finally died out at the harbor, town and the fortress, where the main attack had focused on to take out the military defense.

This occurrence had surprised everyone, driving the city of Port Royal in complete turmoil, as these people hadn't gotten accustomed to witness such onslaughts after the military had built the fortress on the island. It ever since been fully protected against buccaneers of any kind, known to have extremely strict policies while condemning caught pirates. But now Commodore Norrington's severe control ower the coast of Jamaica had failed, and the raiders had successfully pillaged and murdered in this town, which usually enjoyed completely serene life. Only to have vanished as quickly as they'd appeared. Peter's sister with them.

Once again remembering this fact, which nearly caused him to act irrationally, now made him quicken his steps. His accursed mind perpetually creating frightening scenarios of what Miranda would be endangered to undergo in the hands of those darn miscreants. Them feeding his immeasurable worry and fear even more, added to the quilt which his unsuccessful rescue attempt had caused to gnaw at him. He, as her brother who was responsible of her safety at all times, had failed to save her in time. Those goons taking her with them last night before he'd managed to even reach the boat they'd boarded her. Him to have been able to only follow as she was taken to the pirate ship, until he'd dashed toward the shoreline without thinking. To follow after them by swimming. But it had been exactly that moment when his fellow marines had arrived from the fortress, one of his comrades taking hold of him and preventing him from doing something rash, once again. But how much he now regretted that decicion to simply walk away from Miranda like that. Well that was to change.

He cursed out loud as many scared chickens scampered at his feet on the street he was now following, him shooing them off in haste with his sheathed sword, as then finally saw his destination. His gaze finding Elizabeth and Will's immobile forms at the same place in middle of the devastation he'd left them. The latter still unconscious while Elizabeth was... holding his head on her lap.

Peter came to a momentary stop, feeling his eyes to narrow for a slight second, until he was on the move again. Not wasting time to reply to surprised Elizabeth's questions about where he'd been for the last hour, and stopped by them. Pouring the goblet of cold water on his best friend's sleeping face, causing him to gasp awake startled.

"Rise and shine!" Peter exclaimed, offering Will a cheeky smile as his eyes blinked open in confusion, him staring at Peter's face dumbfounded. Miss Elizabeth was instead staring at him like he was crazy, shocked, then dropping her gaze on the now empty goblet in his hand. He'd originally fetched water form a nearby well for Will to drink. But it had gotten a better use, Peter then simply grinning even a bit evily as she met his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" she demanded, then turning her attention back to perplexed Will, who now instantly (though stiffly) sat up after noticing with embarrassment the tressle his head had rested upon. Slight grimace on his face, him undoubtedly suffering from hellish headache because of the hit he'd gotten on his head. Peter shrugged but quickly enough turned serious, giving Will's form a slight remarkable stare.

"I couldn't wait for him to wake up by himself. I have things more important to worry about than him", he replied, Will now turning around and looking at him in wonder. But then both of the young men were taken by surprise as Elizabeth's features were softened by relief. Her all of a sudden wrapping her arms around Will, causing Peter to freeze. Even more than Will, who gave her a startled, but Peter noticed, warm glance. His jaw rose.

"Thank God you woke up!" Elizabeth breathed, squeezing him tight. "I feared you'd been badly injured."

"No, I'm... I'm alright", Will mused, a bit awkwardly and separated himself from Elizabeth. Peter witnessing from the side as they then looked at each other, eventually sharing a smile.

"Does your head hurt?" Elizabeth asked, gently sweeping a strand of hair out of Will's soiled face. The gesture made him turn awkward again, him looking down briefly with a shake of a head.

"No, it doesn't."

An evident lie. Peter gauged at Will, seeing his infatuation toward Miss Elizabeth as clearly as he could see his sister's love for Will. And it was then that after listening to their slight exchange of words, Peter dropped the goblet with a clang. Lifting his earnest brows as the pair immediately turned to him. Taking in his suddenly very grim exterior, Peter's darkened eyes filling with long held back anger when a certain thought rose in his mind again.

"Well now when you're finally awake, I don't have to waste my time on you anymore", he stated, then immediately whipping around and starting to make his way through the crowd again. In a clear hurry, even shoving people out of his way, this time his head set to another destination not that far away.

"What? Peter, where are you going?" Will shouted after him, flinching as at the same time a painful twinge flashed in his aching head. Him placing a palm over his forehead, where Elizabeth gave him worried looks. But it was that moment when he recalled, his quite hazy recollections about last night now turning crystal clear, instantly a certain fact then causing him to jump to his feet. Making him bypass all pain and everything else as secondary. Elizabeth rose on her feet as well a bit confused, grasping his arm while eyed at his profile questionably.

"Will?" she called, seeing his worried frown, him now squeezing his fingers into fists. "What is wro..."

"Miranda", Will breathed, interrupting Elizabeth's inquiry, whose gaze now widened a bit for a new surprise. Her looking even more confused. But she didn't get the chance to ask anything as without a moment of delay Will sprinted into action. Starting to run after Peter, through the mass of people, realizing now himself where his friend was heading in such rush. To the Fort, to report Miranda's kidnapping. And so would he.

Will couldn't leave this matter be, as he'd seen himself how the pirates had seized her. Her screaming his name for help, but which he'd failed to give, causing her to become the prey of those murderous rogues. Him being this way as much responsible of her fate as Peter. Will dashed through the streets, hearing Elizabeth's voice to call after him when she trailed his steps, but which he hardly registered in his frenzy. Only one thought occupying his mind when he finally saw the damaged, sooted walls of the Fort and Peter's back as it ran through the entrance. They needed to find those robbers and recover Miranda, before anything bad happened to her! Will never would've forgiven himself otherwise. Because as said, he considered Miranda as much of his sister as Peter did. Their worry for her welfare equal.

Will, as a common citizen with no military rank, hadn't visited the fortress but a few times, so he didn't know its layout very well. But he simply had to follow Peter's red coat, when he instead knew exactly where to find the Commodore, as a military officer who spent several hours inside these walls daily. And after a couple of minutes he indeed led Will to the wide courtyard of the fortification, which was filled with marines. Each fulfilling their orders to fix the damages the sudden nightly attack had rendered, Will seeing as well several men to be carried toward the infirmary to be treated.

But ignoring everything he saw, including many officers who tried to deny him passage toward the canopy under which the newly appointed Commodore was examining a map, Will directed his determined steps toward it. Noticing that Governor Swann was at Norrington's side, looking extremely distraught. Pacing back and forth, while Norrington's stern exterior stared down at the map before himself in deep ponder. And as Will saw Peter's indignant form to arrive to the scene, a new thought occurred to him. If the Governor was there, it must've meant what Elizabeth had mentioned last night during the attack: both Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth's father were thinking she'd been the one abducted by pirates. Not Miranda.

"Commodore!" Peter exclaimed from the distance away, his superior lifting his surprised eyes to him. Giving the young man's rugged exterior a measuring gaze when Peter rushed under the canopy, leaping the few stairs up there in a flash. Coming to a stop beside the table the gentlemen had gathered around, him returning Norrington's gaze his own serious.

"The pirates have taken captives!" Peter exclaimed again, a bit out of breath due exhausting dash to the Fort, earning only blank stares back from all the men present. Governor Swann gave him a quick look, till turned his attention back to the Commodore, who then became serious himself quite soon. Returning his eyes back down to examine the map which depicted the Caribbean sea, almost ignoring this suddenly appeared military officer. His negligent appearance not waking much appreciation in Norrington to share much of his limited time with Peter.

"Yes, Lieutenant, we are aware that the pirates have taken Miss Swann as a hostage", Commodore replied, causing Peter to frown.

"No, Miss Swann was not the one abducted!" he stated, all pairs of eyes again rising to stare at him. This time in bafflement, the Governor stepping toward him.

"What are you saying, Mr. Martins?" he asked. "Of course it's Elizabeth! She was nowhere to be found at the mansion where those villains invaded, and she was seen on the streets during the attack. Close to the docks, forcefully led toward the shore by the pirates all the way to their ship."

"No, listen to me!" Peter said, his frustration mixing with desperation increasing as he stared both at the Commodore and the Governor in turns, not acting at all proper by almost yelling at them. "The captive is not Miss Elizabeth. She's safe!"

"I suggest the Second-Lieutenant should stay out of business which is not his!" Mr. Gillette, the other Lieutenant and Norrington's right hand man now spoke as stepped forth. Peter giving his haughty form a slight glare when they exchanged a glance, Gilette instead performing a judgmental look ower to him. In clear mock as saw the sweat and soot covering him from head to toe, him not wearing his hat or wig. The sings of long battling on the streets against those pirates clearly visible on his disheveled appearance, which was not very acceptable while shoving oneself to an officer of higher rank.

"And instead of interfering with notions which are common knowledge, Second-Lieutenant should pay more heed to his rather lacking display, as well as address his superiors in less rude manner!"

Peter's anger flared, him being close to talk back at him, till Commodore Norrington now lifted his hand. Looking at the two Lieutenants who'd always had difficulties to respect each other. Ever since Peter's promotion, which had been rather rare one to grant considering his young age, and which riled Gilette as a man who'd gone through several years of military service before his promotion to the same position.

"Thank you, First-Lieutenant", Norrington said, Gilette nodding to him in respect and finally stepping away from Peter, when the Commodore nodded his head to the side. But he then directed a rather strict look to Peter, about to say something, Peter as well not being far from spewing out some more not that courteous words. But both of their intentions were interrupted by arriving Will, who now strode up the stairs in a hurry. Coming to a halt by Peter's side, Commodore Norrington holding back an eye-roll, as took in his as cluttered, somewhat overwrought being.

"They've taken her!" he said. "They've taken..."

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man", Norrington ordered one of the officers positioned by the pillar, his voice nothing but indifferent as he rudely cut Will off. Already anticipating what he was about to say, and not really wanting yet another commoner to cause uneeded bedlam during a moment which was the most dire.

Both Peter and Will frowned in unison. Will shaking off the military man who'd obeyed the Commodore, trying to grasp him and lead him away from the canopy. But indeed ignoring this attempt, Will stepped forth.

"No, you must listen. The pirates have taken..." he started again, only to be interrupted the second time. This time by Governor Swann.

"Yes, Mr. Turner, we know that the pirates have taken my daughter as their captive", he stated, worry written all over his face and audible in his voice, when he met Will's eyes. Them instantly filling with confusion. He shook his head, looking at Norrington.

"No, you're wrong", he argued, taking yet another step forward. "Their captive is not Elizabeth."

"And how would you have come to know of this matter, Mr. Turner?" Commodore Norrington's even more bored voice queried, him leaning to the table a grim look on his face. "You are free to leave. Your presence here is unneeded."

"Listen to him!" Peter bellowed, Norrington now straightening to his full height and meeting his gaze, making a deep frown. Peter as well walked closer, by the Commodore's side, his temper bordering on the edge of anger. "The longer you play ignorant and dismiss our words the farther the pirates get with..."

"Father!"

Silence descended immediately around the table due the sound of Elizabeth's voice, everyone now turning to see her as well dirtied form run through the fortress' courtyard. Now reaching the canopy, her hair in tangles and appearance anything but what was fit for a young lady, her ascending the steps leading to the group of men. But it truly was her, and realizing this Commodore Norrington turned completely dumbfounded, where Governor Swann's face dropped for immense relief. Hurrying to his daughter and closed her into his embrace, not fathoming how could this be possible.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" he breathed, holding her for a few seconds till separated. Searching her face for injuries, soon giving the maid's uniform she was still wearing a odd look. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No father, I am well", was Elizabeth's response, her directing a slight look toward Will a small distance away, until met her father's quizzical gaze.

"But how are you here, Elizabeth? We thought that the pirates had taken you! And why on earth are you wearing a servant's uniform?"

As well the Commodore, who after his great surprise had displayed notable relief due the sight of his possibly soon to be fiancé, made some questions of his own. But was only clearly delighted that Elizabeth was safe and sound. Not hurt, despite of few bruises on her arms. But after this conversation had carried out for awhile, both Will and Peter waiting by their side impatiently, eventually Peter had enough. He walked to the Commodore and the Governor, gaining their attention again, starting to talk.

"We don't have time for this!" he remarked, getting a authoritative look back from Norrington, when Peter dared to speak to him so bluntly again. Peter pointed at the map remarkably, concluding the probable, current location of the pirates and then waved toward the ships at the harbor. Not releasing his superior from the grasp of his eyes.

"My sister's life is in peril", he continued, death serious, now surprising the Governor who turned his attention from Elizabeth to him. "If we do nothing, she'll die!"

"Miranda?" The Governor stated questionably, glancing from Peter to Elizabeth through Will several times in bafflement. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She let herself to be kidnapped in my stead", Elizabeth now finally explained, once again telling the same story as to the two young men last night, turning to her father and then exchanging a look with the Commodore. Her face next reflecting shame when she thought about Miranda and her predicament.

"When the pirates broke into the house, we ran and hid into the dining room together. She suggested that we exchange clothes to mislead the pirates, who we realized to have come to abduct me. And after that she helped me escape... Getting caught, the pirates most likely making the false conclusion and thinking she was me. Just like she planned. She saved my life..."

"Is that true?" The Governor queried, until then gave the apparently Miranda's uniform one more examining gaze, having a realization. But then he did smile a little. "Well that explains many things... Poor girl... Miranda definitely was a good girl, and she now holds all my gratitude to have saved your life, Elizabeth."

"Yes. The main thing is that you are safe now, Elizabeth", Commodore concurred, smiling too, then nodding in agreeance. "Miss. Martins' sacrifice was not in vain. She has indeed done a brave deed."

"Are you saying you're going to abandon her?" Peter asked, incredulously. Not believing his ears, until once again fit of rage started to make his blood boil. "Are you just going to leave her in the hands of those miscreants? She'll die!"

"Peter's right", Will cut in, as surprised to see the indifference this turn of events had formed in both the Governor and the Commodore, even it had been brought to their knowledge that another civilian was now in the possession of those pirates. He came to Peter's side.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"I understand your concern, Mr. Turner", Commodore spoke, but once again didn't seem to show much regard himself to this matter at hand. "But I'm afraid that hunting down a pirate ship with such a long head start for one civilian is a enterprise too arduous to execute."

_And yet you were prepared to carry this plan out when the innocent civilian had been Elizabeth_, Will thought in contempt, returning Norrington's stare seriously.

Peter shook his head, looking at Elizabeth for help in his deperate state of mind. But though he sought her assistance, all he got back from her was a confused gaze, till she finally dropped her eyes to stare down. Her not saying a word to convince both the Commodore and her father to agree on the plan to save Miranda. And that, caused Peter to turn even more furiated. Feeling betrayed.

"You cannot possibly think that saving my sister is a task too laborious to accomplish!" he bellowed, facing his superior with a deep frown. "She saved Miss Elizabeth's life, and is now in the hands of those murderers because of it. They can do whatever they wish to her, as we dawdle here doing nothing to help her! We have to follow them!"

"You have made your point clear, Lieutenant", Norrington replied, his tense gaze now moving to drill into Peter's as unyielding irises. "Now leave this matter into my consideration. I see what I can do."

"That Jack Sparrow", suddenly another voice joined in the conversation, everyone turning to look at the spoken officer Murtogg. Him next saying something which surprised Will and Peter, but which created a spark of hope in them. "He talked about_ the Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did", the other officer named Mullroy corrected matter-of-factly, glancing at the Commodore before gave his companion a glance. Peter's mind was swarming with new thoughts as Will spoke again, Elizabeth sending him a pondering gaze as saw his distress. It seeming to be rather great in her eyes.

"Ask him where it is", Will suggested, hope as well in his voice when he turned around to face Norrington, who instead had directed his attention back to the map on the table. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

"No", Norrington declined, not even lifting his eyes to meet Will's while spoke with quite impassive voice. "The pirates who invaded this this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, _ergo_ they are not his allies."

"He's the only one who knows anything about those pirates!_"_ Peter shouted, having enough of his superior's manner of overlooking his sister as a expandable second class citizen. As that didn't make her any less important than Elizabeth, and this man's attitude of a true nobleman furiated Peter who was a commoner himself by birth, and who could not swallow such ignorance as facts.

"Who are you to decide whose lives are more important to salvage? What makes my sister's life any less important than Miss Swann's, who you were ready to rescue even from hell if that's where the pirates are taking they're prisoners?!"

"Lieutenant, you've said enough!" Norrington replied resolutely, his voice rising a couple of octaves and gaining that authoritative tone in it, as these two men now faced each other. Peter's gaze deprived of any respect shown toward a superior, which rather shocked the Commodore. He'd considered Peter as a respectable soldier who obeyed orders, but this young and rash officer now in front of him was someone completely else. A worried brother who feared for the life of his sister.

Peter released a deep, suppressed breath of frustration as he noticed Will to look away. As well in clear irritation, when the Commodore now discounted both of them with a deep sigh. Eventually turning to Gilette positioned on his right side. "Very well... Establish the pirates' most likely course, and see if it is possible to track..."

_"That's not good enough!_"

Will's sudden enraged shout had surprised everyone, mostly Elizabeth, who got startled by him as he threw his hatched on the table with force. It cutting through the map, Peter giving it a slight look till he turned to behold Will's angry profile. Yes, truly angry, and he seemed as distraught as his friend was. This caused Peter to ponder in middle of his own anger and fear, when the Commodore now gave the axe a bored stare. Detaching it from the table before then rounded it, walking to face Will and Peter.

"Mr. Turner... You're not a military man, you are not a sailor", he started, giving a remarkable poignant look to Peter when he said the latter phrase, till his attention was all on Will again. Irritation visible on his usually always so polite and composed features, when he stopped by Will's side, them exchanging a look.

"You're a _blacksmith_", the Commodroe specified, in clear disdain of his profession and station, Will and Peter both seeing it from his expression as Norrington stared at Will tensely. Eventually grasping him from his arm and escorted him toward the stairs himself.

"This is _not_ the moment for rash actions. I truly understand your concern over Miss Martins, but I cannot put my men under any more what they already have gone through because of one girl. Yes, her fate is unfortunate, but women get abducted by pirates all the while, and are usually never seen again no matter of the tries to retrieve them from their captors. So even if I'd send my fleet to rescue her from those pirates, I believe it would be already too late for her."

"You mean because she is a _commoner_. That is the only reason you can see it justified to leave her to die aboard that ship!" Peter flared, something snapping in him, and not caring anymore of courtesy he strode straight to Norrington. Leaning closer to him, his eyes almost black for rage and contempt. "If she were born to a high class family of wealth, you would not hesitate to go after those pirates and save her. But just because she happens to be a daughter of a lowly maid, her life isn't worthy enough to be spared. You couldn't care less of her fate, so don't try to feign otherwise!"

Something snapped in Commodore Norrington too due this last remark, him now grabbing Peter from the collar as stared into his eyes. His eyebrows drawn into one, angry line.

"I believe I told you to have said enough, Lieutenant!" he snapped back, Peter lifting his jaw as returned the stare. But after a moment of silence Norrington released another frustrated sigh, unhanding Peter and straightened his own coat. Now only gazing at him seriously, warning in his eyes.

"Next time, _Liuetenant_, I suggest you remember your place and rethink your words twice before saying them", he spoke, eventually turning around. "It hasn't been that long since your promotion, so if I were you, I'd beware of my actions and the consequences that come with. Even one wrong deed or rude word can take away your military career if you're not careful, but however as I realize your sister's fate must be a shock to you, I let your behavior slide for the time being. But let it be last time you speak to me, your superior, in such dishonorable manner. This is a _warning_, Lieutenant. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a second, now brooding silence as everyone waited to hear Peter's response. But even he was clearly angry, his blood boiling for rage, he controlled himself. Making a slight, though forced bow. Nodding to Commodore Norrington.

_"Sir"_, he acknowledged tensely. Norrington returned the nod.

"You're dismissed."

Peter whipped around. Starting to storm away from the scene, Will not taking long to tag along his friend, and together they now walked out of the main fortress. Them not needing to exchange any words or looks to decide their mutual destination, as both of them were thinking the exact same thing. They needed to see that pirate named Jack Sparrow, and interrogate him. Make him tell everything he knew about a pirate vessel called _the Black Pearl_.

They hurried straight to the part of the Fort where the cells were, hiding from plain sight the rest of the way, until arrived to the guardroom where the stairs leading into the dungeon were located. Peter distracting the two positioned guards by marching in, telling them they'd been summoned by Commodore Norrington, and that he would take charge of the watch duty while they were gone. And easily enough, these men didn't seem to doubt at all the credibility of that claim by Peter's quite scruffy bearing, leaving in a hurry. Will inclining his head to Peter who simply lifted his brows, them then scurrying down the steps into the cell section.

And they didn't have to seek for long when they saw the dungeon's only prisoner, Jack Sparrow, lie relaxed on the straw covered floor. Will immediately striding by the cell and directing him a serious gaze, Peter following, after giving the bone sticking out of the cell's lock a tired browlifting. He as well took notice of a huge, formed hole on the outer wall just beside this pirate's cell, which told him a cannon ball had flown through it. Shattering it in pieces and releasing the other prisoners he knew to have been locked up here, but who now where nowhere in sight. Immediately he reckoned so much of this man that Lady Luck clearly wasn't much at his side.

"You, Sparrow!" Will called out to him, Peter leaning against the bars as the said miscreant lifted his head from the floor. Looking surprised.

"Aye", he concurred.

"You are familiar with that ship, _the Black Pearl_?" Will asked the question, both him and Peter then scrutinizing the pirate as he pondered Will's words, soon slumping back onto the cell floor quite indifferent looking.

"I've heard of it", he admitted.

"What you know of it?" Peter accosted, Sparrow hardly even indicating he'd heard the question.

"Same as many. Stories. Rumors."

"Where does it make berth?" was then Will's second question, one which both of them feverishly wanted to gain an answer to. And he managed to receive actual reaction from the pirate, him now looking even more surprised. His head popping up once more.

"Where does it make berth?" he repeated amazed, eyeing at the two young men through the slits of his cell."Have _you not_ heard the stories?"

"We don't waste our time listening to the folly gaff of drunkards!" Peter retorted, the pirate turning his head while his eyebrows rose, him measuring the slightly taller man with light brown hair. Meeting the poignant stare of his as well brown irises.

"And yet you expect me to go now rambling about such guff to ye, even if it's no importance to ye?" Sparrow inquired, in the end dropping his head back down. He was silent for a moment, seconds ticking by as Peter and Will waited him to speak. But he didn't, and Peter's tapping finger against the cell turned more impatient, him shooting a slight glare toward the buccaneer.

"Are ye gonna talk or what?" he demanded, straightening. "Start yammering. And it might turn out some use to ye."

Sparrow lifted his head that much to give the young lads a stare, his expression bored, until he sighed and started to tell the tale.

"_Captain_ Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants... sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta", he revealed, his gaze traveling on the ceiling, as his right hand made complementary gestures in the air. "It's an island that cannot be found, _except..._" Will and Peter watched him now arch his upper back to meet their gazes, lifting up a matter-of-fact finger. "...by those who already now where it is."

Sparrow smiled at them knowingly, them seeing the glint of his golden teeth while their short exchange of looks lasted, till he returned to his comfortable position on the dirty floor. Peter and Will spent a short moment pondering, weighing his words, until it was again Will who spoke.

"The ship's real enough", he reasoned, his gaze down, until it rose to look at the locked up pirate. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place... _Where is it_?"

"Why ask me?" Sparrow inquired as if innocently, starting to examine the same dirt found under his fingernails. Causing Peter to direct a strict stare at him, where Will searched for words before gave him the obvious reply.

"Because you're a pirate", he stated, the fact, Sparrow now sending Will a remarkable look.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" he asked, anger instantly flashing in Will's eyes due the voiced query, and he grabbed the bars briefly.

_"Never."_

Sparrow ignored them. Peter's gaze this time staying on Will to examine him, noticing him suddenly hesitate, though he saw clear desperation in his eyes when he grasped the bars frustrated. Finally revealing the reason why they'd come down here to meet this knave.

"They took... Miranda", he told the pirate, placing his hands on his belt, as Peter now witnessed a glint of true amusement form in the miscreant's eyes when they behold Will's worry. His lips spreading into a smile.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see..." he said, rising up so that he leant on his elbows while Will looked up to him. Peter not being able to deter a snort of distaste, him shaking his head, and this way causing Will to give him a bit uncomfortable glance. Which, of course, this pirate took notice of and made his own conclusion, giving Peter's red military coat a significant look.

"Or is it that you and this young officer mate of yers have come to find the exact same gal, and are now both here to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart? But if so, it is rather odd considering that the honor of the maiden you were fighting for the day before goes by another name, eh? Miss Elizabeth Swann, was it?"

This remark caused Will to flinch, and he dropped his gaze for a moment. Peter instead crossed his arms over his chest, actually now thinking the exact same thing as this pirate, though he'd been surprised about the mentioned fact that Will had "fought over Miss Elizabeth's honor". It creating mixed feelings in him. But now when he thought about it, he realized there was actually a very accurate point in that remark. As either Peter didn't understand _why_ Will was so distraught over Miranda, when he was supposed to love Elizabeth from his whole heart... So if so, why was he even here, and not out there receiving thanks from Governor Swann to have protected his daughter?

"Or could it be that this girl ye're so into saving, is after all a secondary one which you have to satisfy yourself in need of better?" the pirate kept on talking, Peter's eyes now widening as he recalled Miranda's last evening said words. He now turned his rather earnest, measuring gaze to Will who returned it awkwardly, eventually looking away. Shaking his head.

"No."

"Then what about the other lass, Miss Swann? I believe she be rather devastated to learn her beloved to have jumped at a chance to save another damsel from distress, after the way ye defended her honor against a lowly miscreant like meself."

"Never mind his reasons!" Peter cut in, irritated, aware they didn't have much time to dawdle. "So, you know where the island is?" he asked, gaining a somewhat recognizable nod from the pirate this time. But then he smiled, cocking his head to the side so that the trinkets attached to his dirty dreadlocks jingled.

"Aye", he agreed. "But why should I tell ye? As whether your competition over the fair lady's affection depends on this small venture to the dreaded island or not, in any case you'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me."

"Listen 'ere ye dug", Peter spit, his rage starting to lift its head in him again. "My sister is aboard that ship, 'n' I'll be damned than let those bastards to cut even a strand o' hair from her head. And I assure ye, if ye don't start talkin', you neither go walkin' from this cell with yer own feet!"

"I can get you out of here!" Will hurried to say, putting a calming hand on Peter's shoulder. The pirate looked incredulous, nodding toward the corridor leading to the left.

"How's that, the key's run off", he replied nonchalantly, Peter then as well giving Will a questionable look, until he saw him eye at the cell's hinges. And soon enough he followed as Will pointed at the ones on the door.

"I helped build these cells", he told Sparrow, eyeing at the said handiwork, until then waved at Peter to help him. "These are half pin-barrel hinges", he continued, a realization instantly forming in Peter's mind as he came to understand what Will's plan was to get the man out of the cell without a key. Them now walking to a bench at the wall and lifting it together with ease, pushing the legs of the other end through the lower bars, as Will explained the rest of his idea. The pirate following their doings thoughtful.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free", he finished, Peter now eyeing at the cell's structure in turn and nodding in consent. Yes, Will was most likely right. It could work, if the hinges weren't too rusted. And Sparrow also seemed to come to this conclusion as he eyed at Will in thoughts, then making a slight frown.

"What's your name?" he asked. Will took another moment to answer, as well frowning a bit.

"Will Turner."

The pirate seemed to know the name, at least Peter thought so while saw his expression turn possibly even more pondering, till he gave Will somewhat remarkable gaze. Finally sitting upward.

"That will be short for _William_, I imagine. Good strong name...No doubt named after your father, eh?" he deemed, looking down momentarily, until his eyes rose back to look into Will's. His eyebrows rising questionably, Will's expression turning a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

Sparrow nodded his head a bit, still thinking. But all the time aware of the very limited gap of time they'd gotten, Peter was starting to have enough of delays again. Now himself leaning closer to the bars to give the buccaneer another harsh glare.

"It's time for decisions Mr. Sparrow!" he stated, seizing the pirate's attention.

"_Captain_, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow", he corrected, Peter sighing and rolling his eyes. Eventually closing them to keep a new fit of irritation at bay, till nodded.

"Captain or whatever, here's the deal ye cur. You either rot here the remaining time of your very short life, till you'll be hanged one would say... in three days at most. Or you choose to come with us and guide us to Isla de Muerta, your exact profit being that you get to keep your bloody neck from hangin' a bit longer. How's that for a bargain? Take it or leave it, as personally I wouldn't care less if it weren't my sister's life in danger. Not to mention that with this thing..." Peter pointed at the bone in the lock in mock, lifting his eyebrows at the pirate who dropped his gaze, maybe even in embarrassment. "...you're ain't getting out anytime soon. Here's yer only chance to walk."

The pirate needed another unnerving several seconds to decide, until he then nodded in consent. Standing up.

"Well Mr. Turner, because of your rather impetuous mate here and his quite valid point, I changed me mind", he finally spoke, Peter narrowing his eyes at him. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to _the Black Pearl_, and your other bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will and Peter looked a bit warily at the hands which Sparrow pushed through the slits, offering a handshake to close the formed agreement. But not having much choice they both submitted, taking the offered hands of the only man who could help them to find Miranda, returning the gesture. Will even giving the miscreant a small satisfied smile.

"Agreed" he complied, earning a wide smile back from Sparrow, till he turned to Peter. Who nodded.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will and Peter twisted the bench backwards in unison, the metal screeching as the door started to slowly give in, until after a few seconds it came off rather smoothly. Just as Will had predicted, the pirate immediately hurrying out of he cell as Will and Peter abandoned the bench with the door on the ground. Looking at Sparrow, who scuttled to the farther corridor.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that", Will urged him, glancing toward the stairs. Frowning Peter swooped at the bottom of them, indeed being able to hear the noise of steps. Coming toward the dungeon. Great, that's that for their aimed stealth...

"Not without my effects!" Sparrow replied, indeed now going to fetch his belt, weapons and hat from a rack where the keys were kept, and where the guards had sloppily just left the said items. Well, Peter deemed the carelessness of the guards to be only a good thing now, when they were undergoing a prisoner escape... He never would've believed to find himself from this situation.

_Maw surely wouldn't like this_, he thought as Will and Sparrow with his effects now arrived by his side, as well freezing due the sounds of the guards coming toward the dungeon. Peter waved at them to hide in the recesses of the mid-stairway, them obeying, soon Peter being the only one left down when the same guards rushed to the stairway to check the prisoner.

But just as they arrived, dashing before the cell of the yesterday captured pirate and found it empty, Peter drew his sword. Knocking them both out with the handle before they had the time to watch for themselves. The men collapsing at his feet with at least as loud clang as the giving in door earlier, when the weapons and keys met the stone floor.

He sighed. That's it. He was officially going be demoted from his position as Lieutenant after this.

* * *

**R&amp;R please!**

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**_8th chap:_ dog= dug**

* * *

**As this was written in common English, I left the Scottish word list out.**

**But if you find words which I missed &amp; you can't understand, ask me &amp; I add them here!**


	10. Entry 9

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! The story's back after a creative break.**

**I'm not sure how this chapter came out, as I've had some major difficulties lately when it comes to writing. The enthusiasm to write has been there &amp; burning, but when I've tried several times to start again... nah.**

**So it's surprising that I actually managed to write this chapter. Also I was very unsure of the arrangement of this and the next chapter, but decided to go with this one as the commandeering of the Interceptor follows right after the jail break, and it would've felt weird to squeeze a chap from Miranda's POV in the middle while thinking about the timing, right?**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**_Big thanks to those who've started to follow this story and marked it into favorites!_**

* * *

**Entry 9**

Peter tried his hardest to restrain his ever growing disbelief, as he ran after what he deemed more of a utter *****bampot than a notorious pirate (not to leave out his doubt about the said man's sanity), and his blood brother. Splashing through the shallow water gathered under the bridge they slid into to stay unnoticed, him coming to a stop soon right beside Will, as their unlikely chief in charge instead directed his attentive eyes toward the harbor. First his gaze examining the area to see the troupes bustling around the docks, walking up and down the pier while preparing HMS Interceptor for its next voyage, until Will's rather shocked voice soon stated out his and Peter's mutual anticipation. The pirate's stare focused on the very same vessel at the shore.

"We're going to steal the ship", Will said in doubt, now turning his eyes to gaze at the Dauntless anchored farther away at the edge of the bay in grave disbelief. "That ship?"

Peter tilted his head while hold back a sigh, giving his sometimes a bit too gullible best friend now a disbelieving glance as well. How exactly had he planned to execute this rescue attempt without it involving stealing a ship or other kind of illegality, when they had just straightaway sprung a criminal from prison to aid them? However, he kept this crossed thought in his mind, when the pirate with the obvious (though from the beginning dubious) plan replied.

"Commandeer", he corrected, not giving his young partners in soon to come crime any attention, next instead pointing at the larger vessel at the docks. "We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term."

"_The Interceptor?_ This is madness. Three men cannot possibly take hold of a ship boarded by dozens of naval officers without getting apprehended, yet alone to sail it! We get caught right away", Peter contested, frowning and peering at Jack over Will's shoulder with narrowed eyes. Seriously gauging at him, and trying to figure out was the man truly soft in the head. The very first words he revealed of his plot were frivolous. But not giving his remark much notable attention, Jack bypassed him and his incredulous being by his own remark.

"Not to worry my friends, we have something ye and yer fancy wig headed comrades in arms would call an asset on our side... An element of surprise", Jack told them, though not turning to give Peter a single glance while had obviously referred to him. And bemused by this and one word in particular the pirate had let out of his mouth, Peter simply scowled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, mate. I have a plan."

"Trust you my ar..."

"_How_ are we supposed to take over a military vessel and get away with it?" now also Will questioned the voiced out plan of action, interrupting Peter's sharp tongue before it got too away with _him_, his own tone even more unsure. But this time ignoring his disbelief Jack finally moved, turning around to face Will. A serious, calculating expression taken over his disheveled features.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going... _This girl_... how far are you willing to go to save her?" Captain Sparrow questioned him, Peter lifting his eyebrows and then also turning to drill his gaze into his best friend to learn the answer to the presented question; which interested him very much as well. And this question evidently first surprised Will by the spark of emotion in his eyes, until his face hardened and Peter saw that familiar determination take over his as well slightly soothed features. His brown irises ablaze for a new emotion Peter could not name, but which for this reason confounded him.

"I'd die for her!" was Will's response, said without much of a hesitation soon after, his voice as decided as was his heart set upon to set sail to claim back Miranda. But though the pirate now seemed satisfied with this reply, it woke the same suspicion in Peter who gave his friend another stare. His eyebrows rising again.

_"Really now?"_ Peter inquired, Will's eyes flying to his direction to witness his proven doubt. "You're prepared to repeat that, with a several witnesses and a priest present?"

"Oh good!" Jack interjected, both young men turning their attention to his once again focused being, which now returned to survey the docks. "No worries then."

"Why you act like this?" Will asked, frowning while looked at Peter. Honestly clueless. "I don't understand why you keep talking to me in such way, Peter."

Peter pouted, having a bored look written all over his face as turned to look at Will, now them instead ignoring the pirate and their mission at hand as stared at each other. Peter's head inclined again, that very motion working as a familiar telltale for Peter's irritation to Will, him next having the same feeling of shame as he returned the gaze of his friend's dark ones full of judgment.

"Why do I act like this? Are you in any position to ask me _why_, Will?" Peter queried, pointing his finger at him before lifted his sword, it now pointing at his chest in turn. "I'm mad at you, Will. More than mad, you broke my sister's heart, and still go on about with such hogwash as dying for her!"

Will sighed, inching closer to his friend with a frank look in both his eyes and on his face. "Pete, you know I had no choice. I couldn't lie to her and cause her more pain than I already had. I had to tell her the truth."

Peter's sheathed blade pushed deeper into Will's chest, making him lean back a little nervous, as Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If you weren't my best friend and like a god damn brother to me, I would give you an black eye and a couple of broken bones to take you down a peg..."

"Gentlemen!" Jack interrupted again before Will got the change to respond, whipping around quite bored looking himself, being met with two pairs of brown eyes. Staring back, one vexed, one ashamed. Jack spent a few seconds to measure the young men, until made a tense smile, pushing the lifted tip of a covered rapier down from Will's rib cage. His words being soon enough accompanied by that cheeky, toothy smirk Peter had so far come to hate and trust the least.

"Now, may I remind the two of ye that as we are yet quite short on the profits of this venture as in middle of it we are, can ye lads leave the wrangle over the booty for the time we acquire it?" the grinning buccaneer suggested, leaving the two other men tilting their heads for confusion, till Jack instantly directed his focus to other matters. As in to come up with a way to execute his plan he after all did not share in full with his accomplices.

So soon enough as a couple of guards ran past the bridge, he waved his tanned hand to the young men and sneaked away from their hiding place. Making his way toward the shore, which for both Will and Peter's bewilderment would've left them exposed to every red coat at the scene... Undoubtedly already informed of their escape, and prepared to capture them at sight. But fearless of this obvious scenario Jack kept on running all the way to the shoreline, next perplexing the two friends by grasping a heavy rowboat laid to rest onto the sand. Looking quite impatient and indignant when the two didn't actually rush to aid him to lift it, soon enough waving at them to place themselves under the vessel. Both Peter and Will quirked a curious eyebrow in unison.

"Hurry up mates, we haven't got all day!" Jack said to them, hurriedly, directing a quick glance over at their vicinity in case of more guards. Indeed seeing a few of them approach not that far away.

Will was quick enough to comply to this pretty peculiar or as Peter would've referred to it, "nuts", prompt after one more hasty wave of ring covered fingers. But Peter indeed spent a couple of more seconds to question this yet again ridiculous procedure, causing him to wonder was Jack after all even close the right person to help to save his sister. But like it had been proven that day, he either Will didn't have much of a choice, Peter admitting it to himself with a deep sigh as watched both Will and Jack now hide under the turned over rowboat. Will instantly yanking Peter after him, just in time before the said guards reached their hideout. The three of them listening to their footsteps pass them in quick march, softened by the moist sand, until they and the clink of their weapons were gone. As a cue for the three to move out.

"We're going to die", Peter stated the obvious, not giving much confidence to Will who already was second guessing this plan himself, them sharing a remarkable glance of incredulity. But Jack didn't seem to be jot worried.

And so he waved his hand again, Will and Peter following his example by lifting up the boat with as great ease as they had broken the cell door, them then following the buccaneer as he started to crawl toward the waterline. _As stealthily as possible_, which was quite unbelievable intention considering their most peculiar hiding place moving across the sand by itself. The young men in fact then feeling doubt lift their heads in them the more they neared the water, the warm waves soon pushing under the rowboat and seizing their breeches. The water level rising the deeper they waded, them soon submerging under the water completely. Peter would've lied to himself if he denied the panic which did appear in his mind when his whole body except his head was surrounded by the water. His, Will and Jack's lives however being spared by the air pocket which in some miraculous way had formed under the rowboat they still carried upon their arms. And realizing this, not only Peter released a relieved breath, but Will as well. Until after a few _slow_ hundred meters of following the sea bottom and Jack to an unknown destination, Will directed a skeptical look first at their protection against drowning, and then at the pirate who'd illustrated this very idea.

"This is either madness or brilliance", he admitted, possibly even slightly impressed deep within him. Peter however thought otherwise, not sharing his rather positive opinion about this stroll at the bottom of the ocean which itself was abnormal, as wrinkled his eyebrows in disdain. Jack himself looking quite indifferent by Will's notion as cocked his head toward him.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide", he said back matter-of-factly, causing Peter to release a snort of mock. He leant closer to Will's back to direct a stare at the pirate.

"One look at you, and I have no doubt in my mind that is very true", he stated, however not gaining an answer. But he remarked in delight how the pirate's shoulders stiffened, probably as a sign of annoyance. But even if he was going to say something in return, his and all of their following intentions were interrupted by a cracking sound. Will's concentrated expression being then stirred by pure surprise as he gazed down with the other men. All three taking notice of the crab cage which was now unfortunately stuck to Will's right foot, him then jumping forth a couple of steps as tried to shake it off, these tries however proving useless. Peter directed his gaze up defeated. Something told him that God too tried His hardest to tell them to quit it.

"Right", he mused, letting go of the rowboat, causing the two other men to gasp due the sudden extra weight left for them to carry. "A minute."

With a deep breath he dove into the water, instantly starting to free his friend from this unexpected but in some way even amusing predicament. Peter's intentions though being nearly ruined by actual laugh (which was close to steal the oxygen from his lungs) when he witnessed Will's stubborn steps taken with one foot inside a crab trap. But not long after Will was free again, about halfway to the ship they were advancing towards this time indeed as unnoticed as were able. The HMS Dauntless, Peter releasing a curse as he now hit his own foot on an unidentified object appearing out of nowhere. It soon enough proving to be the vessel's heavy anchor. Jack directed a thriumphant smirk toward the young man, clearly pleased.

"Ye reap what ye sow mate."

Peter sneered. "I'll be your mate only when your breathless sorry arse dangles from a noose I've tied myself."

Jack grinned to this remark so wide Peter was able to see the glint of his golden teeth. But a moment later the bow of the boat finally hit something, and concluding by the another emerging satisfied smile of Jack's they had reached their heading. Him now being the first to abandon the rowboat and dove into the water in turn. Peter and Will not wasting time but shoved the tiny vessel out of the way, once again following the pirate as watched him resurface again after ten minutes underwater. And as they came to the surface one by one, taking in sweet air, they noticed to be next to a ship's stern. Peter being able to read the name "Dauntless" even from many meters below. He inclined his head.

"Dauntless?" he asked, turtling to gaze at the other bigger ship now far behind them. "Weren't we supposed to steal The Interceptor, and not her?"

Peter didn't gain an answer, but received only a shrug from Will who met his eyes in equally great bafflement. But both of them were then startled, as something bumped into them from behind. Them whipping around and seeing a small barrel floating about next to them, both of them frowning, till their eyes turned to stare at the rope attached to it, which instead was connected to the crab trap Peter was still holding.

In irritation Peter grabbed the trap and threw it as far away as could, shaking his head. Him and Will turning to meet with the lifted eyebrows of the pirate captain, Peter then simply scowling to his remarkable stare, until directed his eyes up on the hull. What now, they were just going to waltz aboard and commandeer her? Yes... That was exactly what the three of them were to do.

"Snap to it, we board 'er now or never", Jack urged, but then looked thoughtful and hauled back the rope Peter had thrown away. Him staring at it for a moment till gazed up, idea forming in his head, next Will and Peter watching him to fling the line along with the barrel toward the lower balcony at the vessel's stern. Succeeding in his intention, the barrel falling neatly into the balcony, creating them now a nice way up the ship's rear.

Peter's always so severe brows rose for rare credit as Jack simply smirked, starting to climb the rope in haste, soon reaching the balcony. And after tying up the rope and dropping the barrel, he waved at the others to follow. But soon after Will had grasped the line to hoist himself to accompany the pirate, Peter instead stayed in the water. An idea of his own formed in his mind, him soon awaking confusion in his best friend as returned Will's questionable looks by pointing at the deck level, himself soon disappearing beneath the waves again. But what choice Will had but let him, him being left to follow Jack all the way up, till both of them had climbed over the railing past the second balcony. There were no soldiers in sight on the upper deck, desolation greeting them.

Jack gave him a significant gaze as lifted his pistol, Will following his example by releasing his sword from his belt, both of them then hearing the murmur of the soft conversation and laughter emanating from the main deck. Jack nodded toward the sounds, now Will nodding too in consensus as they started to make their way toward the noise. Soundless, creeping over the deck, rounding the helm on both sides till but few seconds later reached the stairs. Jack not wasting time but rushed to descend them, his and Will's trailing form soon gathering all the gazes of the boarded military men as the pirate's voice rang out loud in the following moment, confident as ever.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack announced, lifting up his pistol as came to a halt before the group of men at the bottom, Will being but a step behind as flung himself onto the deck over the staircase's railing. But the impressive entrance Jack had counted on was indeed unfortunately ruined by his younger companion, Will's risen sword pushing past him to point at the officers a bit too eagerly.

"Aye, avast!" Will exclaimed, his over the top action causing Jack to freeze. And as several marines started to laugh in great mirth, their superior directing one amused gaze over his shoulder at them, Jack gave the young man beside him a tired gaze where Will only returned it with a lift of his eyebrows. As well very confident of his actions, maybe even a little too much if Jack's opinion was asked. But then the commander of these sailors stepped forth, eyeing at the out of the blue appeared ludicrous commandeerers in disbelief rivarling even Peter's, him next quirking an eyebrow to the pair of them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men", Lt. Gilette stated the likely truth, him and his men chuckling at the stupidity of these two morons to even try to execute such dead duck plan. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Will directed a slightly worried look to Jack, frowning, but he then only smiled. Taking a step closer to the man in charge.

"Son..." Jack mused, in the following moment causing all color to drain from Lt. Gilette's face as his pistol rose to point at his head, the smirking pirate giving him a victorious gaze as loaded it. "...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. _Savvy?_"

_"How about three men?"_ a sudden new voice then shouted behind the backs of Gilette and his men, everyone now twirling around to behold a cannon which had been turned to point at the group of naval officers. Armed and ready, handled by who else than soaked Peter, him lighting a botefeux before directed a strict stare at Gilette. Threatening to light up the magazine and send him with his men flying over the railing to their death.

Will relaxed, seeing his friend to have grasped the situation which was now under his control, Jack lifting his brows in honest surprise to this other young man's rather creative manner of conduct, where Gilette's eyes widened. Him staring back at Peter for a moment baffled, until then his confusion was taken over by contempt. Him glancing from Peter to these two men attempting to commandeer The Dauntless.

"I suggest you lay down your weapons and leave quietly!" Peter urged.

"What is the meaning of this charade, Second Liuetenant?" Gilette questioned in return, narrowing his eyes, closing in on Peter who squinted at him. "You do are aware that it is a strict violation to threaten a highly ranked officer of His Majesty's Navy, Martins? Yet alone aiding criminals to steal a ship of a Royal Navy is enough to lead to the decommission of your station. Commodore Norrington won't be pleased to hear one of his most trusted men to have defected."

"I couldn't give a rat's ass", Peter answered, now revealing his own rapier in a blink of an eye as his feelings started to heated up. "I'm short on options, and desperate times call for desperate measures. My sister counts me much more than some rank in the army, so move yer arse and get to the long boat. _Now!_" Peter responded in as equally great disdain as his fellow Liuetenant, his voice rising in the end and he swung his sword. Actually causing Gilette to swallow as the position of the cannon was bettered, it now pointing straight at him. Jack had followed the scene in silence with Will, but now sheathed his cutlass. Walking forward in relaxed manner.

"Ye heard the boy. Into the long boat!" he stated, shooing off the men on deck. Gilette glared.

"You're not going to get away with this! Commodore Norrington will never allow you to take this vessel!" he blustered angrily, his fury being simply returned by a satisfied, confident grin of a nonchalant pirate.

"I'm counting on that mate."

"Hurry up!" now Will urged, after exchanging a short, baffled gaze with Peter due Jack's statement. Waving his own sword as tried to direct the men toward the long boat on their right.

"Who are you to give us orders, Turner?" Gilette snarled. "You're making a mistake, all of you! You will regret this..."

Gilette's defiance was then cut short by fear as a loud boom enchoed in the air in the following moment. He and his men freezing on their spots as they'd witnessed Peter to fire the cannon, the cannonball flying just by their commander and landing into the faraway sea. Them next meeting with the fuming glare of Peter's.

_"Now!"_ he repeated, louder, finally each and every one of the sailors starting to make their careful way toward the edge of the ship. In record speed lowering a rowboat and themselves into it, not but a couple of minutes later all of them sitting in the small dinghy, fleeing quickly in fear of being shot at. And while watching them go, Will gave his friend an amused smirk, shoving his shoulder.

"And I thought where you'd gone off to", he stated, earning a satisfied grin from Peter who twirled the botefeux once in his hand.

"It is always satisfying to see Gilette cowering like a coward he is."

"Come come, we have a ship to commandeer!" Jack's once again impatient voice urged the pair of them as ran by, starting to make the needed adjustments to get The Dauntless on the move. Both Will and Peter halted in confusion, eyeing at the bustling about pirate totally bemused.

"Why, we just stole The Dauntless a minute ago", Peter remarked. "Why don't just take her, and make a run for it?"

Will made a concurring browlifting, folding his arms as now it was Jack's time to freeze. Him turning his attention away from the ship's tag line to the young men, staring at them in disbelief in turn until sighed deep.

"For a provably capable man, you're not making much sense mate", he pointed out, causing Peter to frown even deeper.

"Likewise."

Jack narrowed his eyes, then looking enigmatic. "Why use a sword and waste much time and effort, when you do a great deal better by shooting someone dead in no time at all?"

"What?" Will stated, exchanging another look with Peter. But after they stared at the pirate and his once again appearing wide smirk, they then thought they understood, turning to look at the Interceptor still docked at the faraway harbor. And seeing this certain realization from their faces Jack then nodded, throwing the tag line to Peter.

"'Right then."

At the pier beside The Interceptor Lt. Groves was nodding to the location his fellow officer was pointing on the map, them agreeing on their next heading, him then turning away to inform their plan of action to the Commodore. But instantly his gaze found a small rowboat not so far away at the bay, boarded by several marines one familiar in particular, Lt. Gilette waving at them and demanding their urgent attention. Groves froze.

"Commodore!" he called in haste, Norrington turning his attention to him and followed his gaze to the sea, as well then noticing the small boat floating not that far away. Gilette's voice starting to carry over the waves into their ears.

"Sir, they've taken The Dauntless!" he screamed, waving furiously and pointed toward the commandeered ship, while Norrington and Groves both frowned in utmost confusion. Norrington now receiving a spy glass from Lt. Groves and peered forward at the shouting officer, soon finding the three as well familiar figures running around the deck of The Dauntless in haste. Norrington's brows wrinkled even more due the sight of Peter's conspicuously red overcoat, his superior now watching a promising marine to be on his merry way to break the law by stealing a military vessel right before his eyes.

"Commodore! They've taken the ship! Sparrow, Turner and Martins – they've taken The Dauntless!" Gilette's bellows echoed in the air.

"Rash Turner, too rash", James stated as lowered the spy glass, him after all then directing a tense stare at Peter's form as it made its way up the ratline, while Jack's rather indignant form was waving about his hands as directed Will how to open up a sail. "That is without doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen."

"But Martins, sir? What shall we do with him?" Groves questioned, the moment of quick amusement passed as both of them eyed at their fellow soldier tensely. Commodore Norrington thought a moment until sighed, closing the spy glass.

"He'll be judged according to his actions."

"With all due respect, sir, he's doing this for his sister, sir", Lt. Groves remarked, following Commodore Norrington as he turned around to order the men aboard Interceptor to pursuit the commandeered vessel. Norrington stopped, turning around, meeting his Lieutenant's now a bit careful gaze with his strict one.

"Maybe so, but his way of doing it is as well too rash and ill-advised", James responded, starting to climb up the gangway. "He once acted out of line, and I gave him a chance to redeem himself. But by releasing Sparrow from his cell and aiding him and Turner in theft of a vessel he threw away that chance, no matter are his actions urged by the love for his sister. As an officer of His majesty's Navy he made his choice, and should be more than aware of the consequences which shall ensue for such deeds condemned by law."

Groves said nothing to this, as then simply swallowed his objections. And he followed his superior as Commodore Norrington started to give out orders, The Interceptor soon starting to sail toward the stolen vessel in all haste to apprehend the lawbreakers. And seeing this Peter released yet another sail, it falling down with a thud as he gazed toward the approaching ship, Will rushing up the stairs to reach the helm where Jack was standing. Holding his pistol on his shoulder relaxed, while both of them as well eyed at The Interceptor. It wouldn't take long her to catch them.

"Here they come", Will stated, giving the pirate captain a glance and soon seeing him smirk the most satisfied yet. And without a word more Jack then put the pistol back into his belt, starting to scurry toward the main deck as Peter dropped down from the mast. Him and Will soon enough following after the pirate and sneaking their way into the prow of the vessel. Peter however descending down inside the keel to cut off the rudder chain as instructed by Jack, just before Interceptor reached Dauntless, hooks and planks being soon thrown over the rail for the officers to board her.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges", Peter heard Commodore Norrington command as marched forth on the deck of The Dauntless, revealing his sword, where Peter lifted the latch leading into the cargo hold to see was the coast clear enough for him to make his own exit. Not but a second later his superior walking farther away, other marines scattering to find him and the two other men, giving him the chance to sneak out of his hiding. Peter next succeeding in running unnoticed to the railing, seeing Jack and Will's forms flinging themselves aboard the awaiting Interceptor by their side.

So not wasting a second Peter followed their example, grabbing a rope and swung himself on the deck of the other Naval vessel, just before Will cut the last lines attaching the two ships together with his axe. And not dawdling they then quickly started to make their escape with The Interceptor, where Commodore Norrington and his men searching the what it now appeared an abandoned ship, realizing too late their true plot. Norrington was informed of this by the sudden sound of the collapsing boarding plank as it fell down into the sea, Interceptor getting wind in its sails and taking her quick leave as Commodore twirled around. Surprise visible in his serious eyes, as he then made his following command in realization.

"Sailors back to The Interceptor, _now!_" he shouted, himself hurrying toward the rail of The Dauntless. But he came to a perplexed halt as saw one of his men try to swing himself aboard the vessel, it being too far for any of them to reach it any longer, the poor man falling into the waves with a few somersaults in the air. Norrignton frowned as saw Jack at the helm, removing his hat, saluting to them thankfully while wide smile inhabited his lips.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted in now clear triumph, annoying Norrington with the detectable mock in his cheerful tone. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Rage lifting its head in him Norrington glared after the pirate and the successfully commandeered Interceptor. His men firing their muskets and trying to shoot at the fleeing thieves, however wasting their bullets, as the aimed targets simply ducked behind the sturdy hull of the ship. But quickly enough Norrington twirled around and started to march toward the bridge, Lt. Groves following closely after his steps.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" Norrington ordered angrily. Groves had doubt on his face as reached the stairs leading to the helm with his superior.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them", he stated the obvious, Norrington's tense eyes looking back at him as ascended the steps.

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns", Groves made the order, now stopping beside Norrington at the upper deck as the pair of them stared after the Interceptor. Lt. Groves next looking skeptical, his voice quizzical. "We open fire on our own ship, sir? Yet alone one of our own on board."

Norrington glanced at Groves seriously. "I'd rather see both her and him at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate", was Norrington's as tense reply, him looking to the distance as leant on the rail. Lt. Groves gave him a small wary look until let it go, the helmsman soon waking their attention.

"Commodore!" he called, turning the wheel once more, finding the steering of the vessel as well quite a wasted effort. Crushing any hopes of pursue with his following revelation. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

This information did not better Commodore's mood at all, him closing his eyes in frustration, as at the same moment Peter watched from the faraway distance as Gilette and his crew had to jump out of the small rowboat. Not to be crushed by The Dauntless which was making her way straight toward them, the heavy hull soon enough shattering the petty little boat under her weight. Amused smirk rose on Peter's lips. Serves the conceited devil right to have his wig wet!

Lt. Groves had a thoughtful look on his face. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen", he noted, though instantly realizing his mistake as his superior's irritated eyes rose to glare after the stolen ship.

_"So it would seem"_, Norrington replied with dark voice, stressing each word clearly angered, as wasn't given much other choice but to let the ship slip through his fingers. The three commandeerers getting away smoothly, not having to worry about being chased after for a long time. It would take several hours at least for Norrington to have his ship repaired and come after them, them being then enough far away to make their escape for good.

Peter descended from the mast once again, directing one more glance toward Port Royal as shrugged his brows. Not believing they had actually pulled this ludicrous plan off. And here they were, on their way after _The Black Pearl_ to save Miranda. And remembering his sister Peter turned serious once again, abandoning the tag line he'd been holding and marched straight to Jack at the helm.

"What's our heading?" he questioned, Will as well arriving to upper deck to hear the answer. Jack peered into the distance for a while, narrowing his eyes until turned the helm, nodding forward.

"About a day's journey to the north and we we're there", he mused, now turning the helm to the other direction. Peter looked at him in denial.

"Wait, you mean we can reach The Pearl in one day's voyage?" he asked, puzzled. "That's not possible, they are miles away from us!"

"Mr. Martins was it?" Jack questioned in turn, turning to stare at Peter who lifted his jaw, placing a hand on his rapier as if cautiously as nodded tensely.

"Yes."

"Does it seem at all normal to you for three men to sail such a vessel as this all the way to Isla de Muerta, where yer dear Commodore needed a herd of same kind of red coated deck-apes as ye to control it? No, mate. We reach our destination in one day's time, but unfortunately not the ship which holds your dolly belle sister and dearly beloved damsel captive. They are in fact, miles ahead of us. Out of our reach."

"Then where are we going?" Will questioned, dumbfounded, frowning. "We don't have time to waste! We have to find The Black Pearl as quickly as possible!"

"Like I said to your naval friend here, mate", Jack replied, now turning his outlined eyes to Will. "What we need is capable hands of larger number than three. And I know just where to find them."

Silence descended as Will and Peter pondered this remark, which for some reason didn't evoke much confidence in either of them. Them soon sharing a look, Jack leaving the subject at that as then whipped out his compass. Starting to make a heading, the young men soon releasing a resigned sigh. Well, they were now completely depended on Jack. And wanted or not, they both had to trust him if they ever wished to find Miranda and get her back safe. Praying to God it wouldn't be too late for her already.

* * *

**9th chap: *bampot =idiot, unhinged person**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, simply borrowing with every intent of bringing it back!_**


	11. Entry 10

**A/N:**

_**Hi!**_

_**The newest chapter... Well as it happened, I got sick just in middle of working with this. So as I'm only half conscious of my surroundings, &amp; wanted this posted as quick as possible, dunno how many mistakes there still are in the text. Sry 'bout that!**_

_**But enjoy, tell me if there's something fishy, &amp; note that Miranda's mother's lines can be found fully translated at the end of this chapter!**_

* * *

**Entry 10**

"'_Ere maw, have some soup", I urged me unwell maw, trying to prevent me smile from switching intae a worried frown while hold up a spoon 'n' placed it onto 'er lips. Onto 'er white, chapped lips which were slightly parted for th' minor breathing she was able to utter. She was weak, I kenned that much efter following 'er condition to turn worse for weeks so far. 'Er fever was not going doon, only rising, no matter what I tried to do to ease 'er predicament. So, even noo, she was barely able to hurl 'er head enough to sip th' soup I offered. But she did it only to please me. She had no appetite, nor energy to consume anything which was nae liquefied. I had to force me features to remain calm when I came to this realization, seeing most o' th' soup end up on th' covers me maw was tucked under, when she wasn't able to swallow it efter all. One mair hold back sigh, though I only smiled, bravely filling th' spoon again._

"_Ye must sloch somethin'."_

*****"_Miranda, darlin... A'm too tired tae sloch", I heard me maw's malinky voice respond, me seeing 'er attempt a smile as 'er noo faded eyes keeked intae mine. They weren't that beautiful, bright broon anymore, but dull 'n' dead. Or so I thought, afore she then reached oot 'er as well thinned palm, 'er bone lik' fingers wrapping loosely aroond me free haun, smoothing it. Though th' movement felt nothin' mair than a peedy tickle, as she was too powerless to make any greater gesture. So saddened I returned 'er smile me ain this time dejected, as weel finally sighing 'n' putting awa' th' bowl o' food I'd made for 'er. One mair evening wi'oot touching a bite it seemed..._

*****"_How ur ye, me sweetheart? Ye keek tired", she asked me then, noo trying to raise 'er haun to pet me temple. But failed, knowing 'erself 'er effort was futile, 'er arm slumping back on th' sheets in defeat. Me seeing 'er sadness as she stared intae me eyes, me offering 'er a encouraging smile 'n' noo took 'er palm intae mine. As well smoothing 'er knuckles, ignoring me inner horror which th' feeling o' nothin' but bare bone created in me._

"_Mattie is a strict mentor, maw. She makes me work mair than I sometimes can handle, 'n' does nae tolerate mistakes", I answered, keeking at oor entwined hauns, till gazed upon maw. Seeing a fleeting spark o' mirth in 'er irises._

*****"_She's lik' that. She only wants ye tae become responsible 'n' perform yer duties weel", maw told me, smiling widely, which I returned. Shaking me heid._

"_I only wish to please 'er."_

*****"_Whit she's told me, ye'r doing braw, Miranda. Except yer clumsiness is ower unsettling."_

_Maw laughed quite heartily due th' keek at me blushed demeanor, me avoiding direct eye contact wi' 'er for awhile. She noo tapped me knuckles lightly, turning a little apologetic. Sad 'erself._

*****"_Me bonny daughter... A'm sorry ye have it solid whin yer are sae young, forced tae fill me position, work in me stead... Bit I promise, I wull get better soon, 'n' then ye don't have tae exhaust yerself lik' this day efter day. I wull recover, Miranda. I promise", she told me. Smiling, honesty in 'er feverish gaze, though I came to realize that might've been a plain lie on 'er part. But which I bought, consciously, excluding all other options._

_I indeed felt a flicker o' doubt in me, but it was soon covered by a greater feeling o' happiness th' still living hope in me created. I nodded, but me smile did then turn intae a deep frown as maw suddenly started to cough. Fiercely, gasping for breath as I quickly leant forth. Makin' 'er swallow some water to ease th' hack tormenting 'er, succeeding in taming it as she neist relaxed. Closin' 'er eyes 'n' sank intae th' soft bed, me letting oot another sigh as then put awa' th' wooden cup. Wiping some sweat off 'er foreheid. She was burning up, clearly struggling to seem unmoved by 'er difficult state afore me. But seeing thro' 'er pretence, I left th' coldwrapping ower 'er heid as she started to speak._

*****"_I've bin wondering how is Willeam daein'? Has he dane weel as mr. Broon's apprentice?" she queried, seeing me coupon lit up instantly due th' mention o' 'im. 'N' because o' that she then stared at me rather cryptically, witnessing me blissful smile._

"_Aye, he's doing weel for 'imself. He's become very skilled in molding metal", I replied, causing me maw to smile equally happily as me. "He'll make a great blacksmith one day."_

*****"_Aye, a'm sure o' that. He'll mak' a stoatin jimmy, wance he grows up. 'N' a'm sure he'll mak' a stoatin guidman too", maw remarked, me shaking me heid._

"_Maw, that's none o' yer business, ye know that."_

*****"_Naw, darlin', I think it micht be gey muckle me business. A'm lik' a maw tae 'im efter all."_

"_William might disagree", I replied wi' a laughter._

*****"_He's as maiter my son as ye 'n' Peter ur my bairns."_

_I smiled gently tae 'er, thoughtful. "He kens that, maw."_

_Maw looked happy, taking a break. But soon she continued from th' topic._

*****"_How ur ye 'n' dear Willeam? He aye fancies ye ower ither bonny lassies in town?"_

'_Er question took me off guard, causing me to blush wance mair, but I remained as nonchalant as possible. "I wouldn't ken aboot that. Many girls fancy 'im, so he has many to choose from."_

*****"_Bit nae all ur me ain bonny lass. Ye, Miranda, ur priceless tae whoever decides tae loue ye. 'N' that I jalouse, is Willeam."_

"_Oh, maw", I sighed, looking oot o' th' window at the serene sea view. "He couldn't possibly feel so strongly toward me. We've known each ither for such a short time... How could he fancy me so much?"_

*****"_Loue does nae need time tae evolve, me daughter. It micht be born in a single moment a hert needs tae pulse. Fur loue, if its ment tae. Lik' happened whin I met yer faither."_

'_Er words left me pondering 'n' me gaze dropped. To stare at th' worn oot rose pattern upon th' duvet, me eventually sighing. Longingly. Aye, how wonderful it would be if what she juist said were true. That William would, in fact, love me. Only if..._

*****"_He's a guid laddie, Willeam. I ainlie wish that ye would end up under care o' someone as ideal as 'im", she then added, partly to 'erself though, in turn noo staring at me haun holding 'ers. Me maybe seeing some unshed tears in 'er eyes as they were neist stuck to as weel gaze at th' rose pattern oan th' cotton blanket. Nae shifting from there for a long time, me then only nodding 'n' watching me maw in silence. Takin' in 'er skinny frame, 'er pale complexion 'n' those dark shadows under 'er eyes. Wance shiny 'n' pretty hair noo sweaty 'n' tangled, stuck on 'er pillow._

_She did have this glow aboot 'er, but it was a sickly one. Making 'er a ghost o' th' woman I'd come to know as me maw. 'N' so thinking for th' umpteenth time 'er hopeless state o' health, wi' heavy hert I kept on staring at 'er. As long as she finally efter obvious struggle fell intae a deep, feverish slumber she wouldn't wake up till neist mornin'. Deepest sigh so far escaped me lips, me heid sinking intae me palms. I was so scared. Worried 'n' tired beyond belief. What would happen noo?_

_I soundlessly closed th' creaking door o' maw's bedroom, leaning upon it for a second efter th' click o' th' lock. 'Til I soon enough shook most o' th' worries off me shoulders 'n' daunered back doonstairs, going straight to kitchen. I had some bread rolls to bake, unfortunately._

_Almost instantly efter I'd taken maw's place as a hoosemaid, Mattie had insisted I take responsibility o' preparing bread 'n' other pastries for different meals. 'N' regrettably to 'er as me teacher, I wasn't very braw at it. But it was then when resigned to me fate I entered thro' th' door, stumbling upon a note oan th' kitchen table. Signed by Peter, informing me that he'd come to see me 'n' was waiting at th' hoose's eastern parlour._

_I blinked th' surprise awa' as threw th' note into th' always hot hearth, quickly snatching a bundle o' repaired clothes from a side table I'd preserved 'em, in case o' Peter's sudden visit (which had grown very few o' late). Neist making me familiar wey first to th' foyer 'til I crossed it to reach th' drawing room in question. But me journey was stopped by voices coming from there, rather merry ones at that. I heard jolly conversation, light sniggers 'n' teasing words been shared. Recognition appearing in me mind as I identified th' voices to belong to Peter 'n' me Mistress, Elizabeth. But though it efter all wouldn't be odd to find old friends lik' 'em to be having a conversation together, still I felt meself frown for confusion. Such situation as this was rather new to me. Peter, talking wi' Elizabeth? So, he efter all didn't come to meet me, or rather... I sighed._

"_Oh please, Peter, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Elizabeth breathed between th' loud bursts o' laughs, a haun covering 'er geggy as she peered at me brother. 'Im smiling due th' reaction his juist said words had caused in Elizabeth, 'im joining th' laugh while sat down by 'er side. Me spying from th' doorway how he then stared intae Elizabeth's eyes, 'er gazing back. Me brother's expression changing intae somethin' I'd ne'er seen afore, his palm soon enough inching toward Elizabeth's ain. But coming to a conclusion that was precisely th' right time to intervene I stepped inside, so conspicuously that it would've been impossible _not_ to notice me._

"_Oh, Miranda!" Elizabeth acknowledged me first, smiling, slowly 'er gaze finding its wey to me figure. Where Peter looked rather disappointed instead o' exhilarated to see his sister for th' first time in two weeks._

"_How are you?" me Mistress inquired, politely, though I couldn't depict was 'er interest true. But nae caring much aboot whether she did or not, I then turned me attention to Peter when replied as weel politely, curtsying._

"_I'm very weel, thank ye", I told 'er, smiling, but only stared at Peter. "But I'm surprised to see ye 'ere, Peter. When did ye turn up?"_

"_An hour ago", he told me, offering me a wee smile. But due that gesture I noticed 'im then cringe, me eyes locating half healed bruises oan his jaw. I wanted to sigh deep, but didn't, only nodding. _

_Due th' following silence which ensued Elizabeth noo realized it was 'er time to exit, 'er standing up, straightening 'er hem 'til turned toward Peter who as weel stood immediately. 'Em smiling to each other._

"_Farewell Peter. I hope you come to visit me more often this day onward", she said to 'im, causing Peter to smile so widely that I thought his geggy would rip, 'im taking 'er palm 'n' placing a kiss on it. I resisted an urge to arch me brows 'n' only looked awa' during th' said exchange o' formalities._

"_I promise I will, Elizabeth."_

_We watched as Miss Elizabeth skidded toward th' foyer, soon vanishing oot o' oor field o' vision. 'N' then I let me poker face fall, me eyes turning to scold Peter's unreadable demeanor._

"Elizabeth?"_ I hissed under me breath right efter Elizabeth's form enveloped wi' blue silk 'n' lace had waltzed oot o' th' doorway , me giving me brother a serious goup. "You cannot address Miss Elizabeth so formally, ye ken that."_

_Peter rolled his eyes, but didnae look at me. He sat back doon, almost as if ignoring me._

"_We are friends, Miranda. Elizabeth has asked herself that I'd call her by her first name", he replied. I came closer, folding me arms._

"_That may be, but ye should ken better 'n' be mair proper."_

_Peter didnae respond, juist leant oan his knee, staring at th' expensive mattress covering th' floor. Also I stayed silent as waited 'im to speak, though for nothin', me then giving in. But neist another topic Peter had probably awready anticipated took its turn in oor conversation._

"_Where were ye? It was yer turn to take care o' maw, remember?" I asked 'im, examining 'im. He frowned, still avoiding me gaze. Me eyes fell oan th' floor too._

"_She wanted to see ye. She's been asking aboot ye for two weeks", I continued, me tone turning softer as did me a moment ago slightly scolding expression. I sat doon neist to 'im, putting me haun oan his. "'N' me too. I've wanted to see ye, but maw has wished to see ye th' most."_

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry", he said then, in me opinion quite evasively, sighing. "I've just been busy, that's all. I've missed ye too, both. I promise I come to see maw tomorrow."_

"_Ye said that last time ye were 'ere", I reminded 'im, not being able to prevent th' accusing tint appearing in me voice again. I noticed Peter to close his fist, his knuckles starting to turn white mair annoyed he became._

"_Ye cannot be that busy for nae having time to see yer ain mother!" I remarked wi' a light frown._

"_You don't know what my life is like!" Peter stated, as weel frowning a little as stood up. Maybe escaping me goup. I sighed too, closing me eyes. "I hardly have any free time from my duties in the Navy. Not every day they accept cadets of my age and station, so that is why I'm even more occupied with proving myself to Captain Norrington."_

"_You're lying, Peter", I claimed, 'n' it was true. But o' coorse he was nae going to admit it, me seeing 'im stiffen. "You've had plenty o' time to simply come 'ere 'n' take care o' maw as you've promised. Many times."_

"_Who's said I'm lying?" Peter inquired, his voice rising as he whipped aroond. His eyebrows hurled as a sign o' vexation. I simply stared at 'im._

"_William."_

_Peter was quiet for awhile, me seeing surprise in his eyes till he nodded. Wance mair raising his dark brows. "Will? Has he now?" he stated, me nodding._

_I noo pointed at th' several bruises on Peter's coupon, 'im freezing again. "What are those, Peter? Have ye been fighting wi' someone?" I asked. Peter shrugged, turning awa'._

"_And if I have, so what?" he said nonchalantly. I was starting to turn annoyed meself, noo standing._

"_William tells me that wi' every chance ye get, ye spend yer time in taverns, drinkin' 'n' brawlin'", I continued. "What's goin' on wi' ye? I don't recognize this brother o' mine, who ignores his maw, wastes his time in all kinds o' ridiculous pastimes... Ye've become so irresponsible."_

"'_N' Will has told you this?" Peter retorted, instead o' answering th' question. "He says I do all that?"_

"Aye_.'N' I see he's right."_

"_God Miranda, would ye leave me be! This has nothin' to do wi' maw!" he then still avoided me question, then sighing. "I said I was sorry."_

"_Weel Peter, that is not enough anymore!" I snapped in turn, suddenly feeling a flood o' hurt 'n' exhaustion take ower me as I gazed upon me brother's altogether very noncaring exterior. I started to fume inside._

_Me voice had likelie reached that certain tone which caused Peter's frown to smooth, 'im turning to stare at me doilt. But I, as said, was noo angry wi' 'im. I stomped closer to 'im, this time directing truly accusing look intae his irises._

"_I'm so tired, Peter. Ye cannot even know, _how_, in every wey exhausted I am to be forced to take care o' maw all by meself in addition to all hoosework to be done 'ere daily. 'N' ye don't even bother to come see her but every few weeks!"_

_Peter's temper flared. "Are you saying that I don't care about maw, is that it?"_

"_I don't know, is it? Because that is certainly what maw starts to think soon, when I run oot o' excuses to explain yer continuous absence in 'er life", I answered bluntly, truthfully, managing to sooth me brother anger wi' that simple phrase. 'Im seeing th' truth in it._

_However he said nothin' either this time, only staring at me till I looked awa' 'n' sighed, sinking into th' sofa again in momentary surrender. I rubbed me foreheid, eyes closed._

"_How is she?" I heard Peter ask. I didn't open me eyes._

"_Nae any better. But worse, day by day."_

_I saw from th' corner o' me eye how Peter's features were consumed by true worry, 'im blinking a couple o' times, bowing his heid. As if in shame o' some kind, which I thought was right for 'im to feel right noo._

"_I need money", I then told 'im, lifting me gaze efter a moment. "I can't afford 'er medicine wi' my current salary. Th' doctor who examined 'er recommended this certain freish herbal remedy to ease 'er state, but I'm too unprovided to acquire it for 'er. Please, help me even that much..."_

"_I can't", was Peter quick response. I straightened me back._

"'_N' why not?"_

"_I don't have any money on me either."_

_I couldnae believe me lugs. "What do ye mean, ye... Ye have yer salary from th' army, which is mair than enough for yer upkeep, yet alone to participate in paying th' medical expenses o' maw's treatment."_

"_Miranda, please, don't start a debate out of everything", Peter begged me, looking stoogied. "I told you I have no money to give you. I'm sorry."_

"_I can't believe this..." I breathed, dumbfounded. "Ye cough up yer income intae gambling 'n' other as useless activities, when oor maw is lying up there dying! How can ye be this... this... cold?"_

"_I told you how it is!" Peter exclaimed, turning to goup at me in turn. Sharply, lifting his brows pure irritated. "Or is it what Will says about me that makes you doubt my word, your own brother's?"_

"_Aye, because Will has always been honest wi' me 'n' is yer best friend!" I exclaimed back, keeping me ground under Peter's strict scowl. "Oot o' everyone he is th' one who knows ye best.'N' it feels that I know 'im far better than me ain flesh 'n' blood... Ye confuse me, Peter. Ye escape reality by ignoring oor maw who may be dying, because ye don't want to take any responsibility, coming to Swann manor only to see a girl ye should not be seeing. To sum it up, Peter, o' late it feels mair 'n' mair that I'm forced to be th' grown up o' oor family. 'N' I'm so sick 'n' tired o' parenting ye, even it should be yer job as th' older sibling to take care o' me! I'm tired o' this. Tired o' carrying th' weight o' th' world upon me shoulders all by meself. Because I'm alone in this, aren't I?"_

_I released a broken breath as eyed at Peter, 'im blinking for surprise due me sudden burst o' emotion, which I didn't have many. I breathed deep, frowned, hold back th' feeling o' owerwhelming despair as listened to th' silence. In some part o' me wishing that Peter would speak. Which he didn't. As weel an wasted effort. I slumped back ontae th' sofa, burying me face in me palm momentarily. This time it being me who tried to escape th' hopeless reality I seemed to be trapped in._

_Oppressive silence was stuck atween us as we sad nothin'. Nae even looked at each ither for that matter, 'til Peter efter all was th' one to break it. But nae in th' wey I'd wished, 'im then simply nodding to me._

"_I'll stop by next week. Take care, sis."_

"_Didn't ye juist say to come by tomorrow?" I asked wi' bored voice. "...Next week may be too late Peter!"_

_Peter turned to face me, his eyes hard. But deep within I saw true fear, 'im still lifting up a remarkable finger as his gaze drilled intae mine._

"_You're wrong. Maw will be alright, she's a strong woman", he insisted. I cocked an incredulous eyebrow._

"_No, she won't. 'N' what'll make her worse is a son who cares mair aboot fawning ower a girl o' most unattainable sort, than seeing 'er."_

"_Miranda, please, stop. You have no right to judge me!"_

"_I have every right! Ye haven't been wi' 'er these weeks, but it has been me to see 'er wither awa', Peter! Ceaselessly she asks for ye, but yet ye ne'er come. 'N' longer ye run awa' from th' truth, possibly soon ye find it's too late to visit 'er."_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_I will. Because it's th' truth, 'n' ye ken it. So get yerself together, 'n' realize what is most important to ye afore it's gone for good!"_

"_Don't talk as if ye know everything, Miranda! Because ye know nothing, ye hear? _Nothing!_"_

_I finally shut me geggy due Peter's this time loud exclaim, 'im shooting a glare at me. But as I returned it, I felt me ire to be soothed by pity as I witnessed his distress. Hidden from me, which was expected. 'N' despite o' th' horrible things I'd juist told 'im, I took his wrist, standing. _

"_But I do."_

_Peter said nothin' to that, as weel disregarding me tone which had returned to gentle again. As then he stormed oot o' th' room 'n' th' hoose, nae even saying goodbye to me. Me nae kenning when I'd see 'im again. I squeezed me eyes closed, feeling horrible. We had ne'er fought lik' this. Ever._

_I returned to th' kitchen. I still had th' darn rolls under making efter all, 'n' Mattie would kill me if I left this task undone. So I stairted to prepare th' dough, finding meself all covered in flour efter, when I finally dropped th' laboriously induced clump o' dough oan th' worktop. Heaving a deep sigh afore I neist started to knead it, feeling me leftower powers to be drained due that quite tedious action for a beginner. Sun was awready setting behind me, me soon efter all letting oot a frustrated snort as even th' simple shaping o' th' dough didnae seem to work oot. I was so bad at this, I knew. 'N' everyone who saw that foray which was me dough would've known it too. Blasted cookery!_

_Suddenly annoyed I sighed even deeper, wiping me foreheid as leant against th' work top. Leaving lines o' flower oan me coupon, me mind wance again then mulling ower th' hopeless brother o' mine 'n' oor argument. Then me sick maw, laying oan a brink o' death a couple o' floors up. 'N' that was when th' desperation came, crushing 'n' suffocating all me remaining hope, in th' end making me throw th' dough violently oan th' table. Me grasping it while me eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep th' useless tears at bay. But if it hadn't been that person neist speaking up efter following me from th' doorway leading to th' backyard, I would've failed at that._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I gasped due th' sound o' William's sudden voice, twirling aroond to meet his worried gaze when he stepped inside. Closing th' door efter 'imself, me quickly waving me haun nonchalantly._

"_It's nothin'. Nothin' new", I responded, attempting a convincing smile, failing. I tapped th' table wi' me left fist, looking awa' till noticed William's soothed palm reach oot. Stopping me senseless banging oan th' wood, taking me haun. _

"_Is it about your mother?" he asked me, worry noo coloring his voice as weel, me meeting his eyes. I saw 'im frown. "Has she become worse?"_

_I nodded, swallowing. "Doctor examined 'er this morning. He couldn't say for certain, but it's probable that she'll..."_

_I couldn't say it. Just couldn't, 'n' William understood. Giving me a pitying gaze as examined me, rubbing me palms._

"_Does Peter know?" he inquired._

"Aye_. He showed up today efter all, though didnae seem that concerned when I told 'im", I replied, that resentful tint returning in me voice. But realizing it I then shook me heid. "I don't ken what to do wi' 'im. He seems to have changed so that I don't ken how to deal wi' 'im. I... had a fight wi' 'im. 'N' seem to have made things worse when I tried to talk wi' 'im... He left furious, wi'oot seeing maw maybe for th' last time." _

_I keeked doon. Letting oot a breath which foreshadowed those tears I'd kept under control for days noo. But they didn't appear when William then smiled at me. That warm, encouraging smile where his gentle eyes looked deep intae mine, me feeling 'im to smooth me hair._

"_Peter's just worried about her as well. That's all there is", he said, grasping me forearms. "I'm sure he'll be himself again. You know how he is, doesn't talk about his emotions willingly. He'll be alright."_

_I stared at 'im, believing 'im. 'N' that was why I then smiled, nodding. "She asked aboot ye. Maw", I told 'im then, smiling wider. "I ken she'd love to see ye too."_

"_In truth, that was half o' th' reason I came today", William admitted, me lifting me brows as he then took notice o' th' flour covering me claes 'n' coupon, 'im then turning to gaze at th' dough in middle o' kneading._

"_What's this?" he inquired, clearly amused by th' appearance o' it. I looked slightly embarrassed, waving toward it._

"_Mattie told me to make some bread rolls for tomorrow's breakfast. But as ye can see I'm nae at all braw at it..."_

_I was then surprised as William smiled, somewhat cunningly, 'n' all o' a sudden came behind me. Reaching past me 'n' started to knead th' dough in turn, so that me back was pressed against his chest. I felt me cheeks flush immediately when oor bodies made contact, me feeling his arms press so close, as if embracing me._

"_Let me. I used to watch my mother do this, and had some practice myself when I was a child", he told me, smile in his voice, me directing a shy keek at 'im as only nodded briskly. Neist following his hauns as they molded th' dough accustomed, a couple o' minutes, till he was satisfied._

"_There. That should do it."_

_I nodded again, glancing at his as weel floury become hauns, which rested oan th' table. Right neist to mine. 'N' it was then when William seemed to realize oor proximity 'imself, 'im stiffening at first, 'til I felt 'im relax. Me turning me heid to his direction, seeing from th' corner o' me eye how his heid turned toward me too. 'Im gazing at me so... I didn't ken. But what I did ken, was how good it felt. Having 'im there, so close. His foreheid aboot to touch mine, his haun rising to brush me neck..._

_But then he let oot a sigh, smiling, stepping back. Suddenly very happy looking. "Wait a moment. I go call on your mother, and come soon down, alright? Wait here!" he said to me, merrily, me blinking for confusion as watched him then turn aroond. Exiting th' kitchen wi' light steps, leaving me stand there utterly confused. What got intae 'im?_

_So I waited, 'n' had juist th' time tae make th' buns 'n' place 'em under a cloth tae rise, when William returned from upstairs. Immediately racing to me, grabbing me haun 'n' started to walk me toward th' door in a hurry, wi'oot a word said to me._

"_William, where are ye taking me?" I asked, puzzled, glancing at th' rolls. "I still have work to do! Mattie will..."_

"_Will forgive you if you take a small break!" William's cheerful voice filled in, interrupting me, me tilting me heid as he came to a stop. Turning to me._

"_I have something to discuss with you. Those rolls can surely wait for half an hour, so come on... Walk with me a bit", he bidded, giving me that kind o' persuasive smile I'd always had difficulties to resist. I hesitated._

"_Please, Miranda. I'll explain everything to Mattie myself, if she gets upset with you."_

_I sighed, removing me apron. "Very weel."_

_William took me to a new place that time. Some place we'd ne'er walked afore on oor strolls, 'n' I'd lie if I said that place wasn't th' most wonderful yet. We'd rounded th' Fortress, using several different trails 'n' shortcuts o' oor ain, 'til we finally arrived to th' edge o' a high cliff. Afore it opening a breathtaking view o' th' Caribbean sea, stained wi' th' colors o' th' setting sun at th' horizon. I recall to have stopped oan me tracks, stunned, juist to marvel th' wonders o' a simple sunset as William came to a stop neist to me. Giving me a smile, different from usual._

"_How come ye've ne'er showed me this place afore?" I queried, turning me eyes to 'im. He inclined his heid._

"_Today is a special occasion", he replied, causing me to frown._

"_How so?"_

_William turned mair serious then, taking me palms. But even he'd done so afore many times, also this action felt different to be so familiar. Me hert jumped due th' expression o' his irises which were then locked intae mine, me neist seeing 'im hesitate, in th' end turn awkward. He blushed, blinking, trying to find words to say somethin' clearly challenging to 'im. I examined 'im nonplussed, trying to figure oot what was making 'im so distressed. It was efter all juist me standing there._

"_William?" I called 'im. "Ye're acting strangely... What is it ye..."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I froze, staring at William in a daze. Perplexed due his sudden question, which was th' last I would've expected to hear 'im to present. What? Did he juist...?_

"_What?" I asked, dumbfounded, where William was only staring at me. His cheeks red, but his expression utmost serious when his gentle eyes hold mine. I opened me geggy to speak, but couldn't, words running awa' from me as William then sighed. Smiling, me watching how he neist pulled somethin' oot o' his breast pocket. Me breath stuck in me lungs as th' object revealed to be a beautiful necklace, 'im then surprising me again by clasping it aroond me neck. He cleared his throat, a bit abashed._

"_I couldn't afford a ring so... Instead I made this. It's the first piece of jewelry I've ever made, so it might not be that great, but... I hope you like it", he revealed, giving me a shy smile. I touched the red, tear shaped stone of th' necklace afore turned to look at 'im, moved beyond belief. Pure happiness filling me chest. I let oot a sigh._

"_William, I…"_

_Me phrase was cut by th' sudden cracking sound when I stepped back. 'N' when we both turned to stare doon, we only had time to see how th' cliff we stood oan started to break under oor feet. Me hert stopping for fright as in a blink o' an eye I felt meself loose me footing as th' ground gave in under me, William jumping back instantly to safety 'n' trying to grasp me haun. But he failed, me then only releasing a horrified scream as I started to fall. All th' way toward th' waves far doon below. Me hearing William's voice as it called me name in horror, 'til I was drapped intae th' water wi' a splash._

_Th' impact was hard 'n' painful, panic taking control ower me immediately as I started to sink below th' surface. Naw matter how much I struggled to stay above it, floundering lik' a crippled bird, water entering me lungs th' mair I called for help 'n' tried to prevent meself from sinking. Fighting against gravity which pulled me below. But it didnae take long when me terror o' drowning exhausted me, me useless tries to stay afloat coming to naught 'n' I lost me strength. Finally sinking lik' a rock, losing th' battle._

_But it was then when familiar pair o' muscular arms grabbed me, hauling me back to th' surface, supporting me as I took a greedy breath o' air in me frenzy. Startin' to cough up th' water I'd accidentally swallowed as William quickly swam to shore, ne'er letting go o' me. 'Til we both were sitting oan th' wet sand, huffing 'n' me coughing me lungs oot, when he then grasped me face in haste. Searching signs o' injury from me when he frowned, eyed at me startled, me grasping his wrists as tried to control th' coughs._

"_Are you well? Good god Miranda, you scared me to death!"he said, pressing close to me. So close that usually it would've made me embarrassed, but which noo only felt good. Safe. I let oot one amused breath thro' th' coughs._

"_I didnae decide to fall 'n' nearly drown, y'know", I replied, letting oot a laugh, William returning it. He gouped at me, thoughtful, till he moved me wet hair oot o' me face._

"_I was serious up there", he then continued from th' earlier topic. I looked up to 'im, finally starting to feel me ain cheeks to flush rosy red th' longer I kept me gaze locked intae his. He was so close I could hear his breathing..._

"_Miranda..." he called me name, causing goosebumps form oan me skin due th' wey he said it, his following words making me th' happiest girl alive. Me hert swelling for uncontrollable joy. For love I'd so far reckoned to be unrequited. But how wrong had I been._

"_I love you. I mean it. I've never felt like this toward anyone, and though I realize you haven't known me more than a year... I want to marry you. I can't describe it, you... you are all I want. So please, make me the happiest man in the world by accepting this necklace... and say yes", he continued, sincerely, touching th' necklace he'd given me juist a moment ago._

_He left me speechless. 'Til regardless o' all th' happiness I felt giving me wings, I then shook me heid. Meeting his gaze._

"_Naw, William. I cannot", I answered. "Forgive me."_

_William froze, confused. "But why?" he asked me, shaking his heid 'n' grasping me hauns again._

"_William, I loue ye too. I do, but..." I replied, taking a break. But instead o' completely mortified expression, I then saw warmness flicker in his eyes._

"_You do?" he asked. "You do love me?"_

_I looked doon, suddenly embarrassed, 'til sighed. Mustering me courage 'n' looked at 'im again, smiling widely wi' a nod. "O' coorse I do."_

_William's coupon softened. "Then why?"_

"_We're too young, William. I'm too young, I'm nae ready to commit me life to ye yet", I told 'im, th' truth. "I'm juist learning what it is that makes a good wife. I cannot even bake bread rolls properly, 'n' ye... Ye still have a long wey to become a proper blacksmith 'n' earn a trade."_

"_But I already have a place to live", he stated. "If we'd marry, I'm sure we could survive till th' day I could practice my profession."_

"_What aboot th' money, William?" I reminded 'im. "Ye couldn't provide for me as weel, when ye awready earn so little as an apprentice. 'N' me too, I have responsibilities o' me ain. I cannot promise meself to ye yet... We're nae ready for marriage, William. Nae yet."_

_I saw from William's expression that he understood, though was disappointed. He nodded, looking doon, leaning his foreheid against mine. 'Til he then smiled that usual warm smile o' his._

"_How long then?" he inquired, looking at me. "Because I will wait. As long as it takes."_

_I smiled back at 'im, touching his cheek. "I promise. When we've both become responsible adults'n' have all th' requirements to commit to one another... I will marry ye."_

_This caused William to smile, to direct one mair fond stare intae me eyes, till he neist leant forward somewhat carefully. Giving me a kiss. Me first kiss, me slowly responding to his endearment by wrapping me arms aroond 'im. Feeling meself th' happiest I'd ever been._

* * *

I awoke from th' pleasant reverie, which noo when me eyes blinked open to behold th' cursed captain's cabin o' th' pirate ship, revealed to be nothin' but a daydream what else. Long gone past, which me broken hert had probably pulled back intae me mind to ease th' torment it felt. But as I straightened me back, feeling th' gloom take ower me again as I stiffly emerged under th' desk, I knew it did exactly th' opposite. That recollection o' th' day William had asked me to marry 'im causing noo one tear slip doon me cheek, til I quickly enough wiped it awa'. Furious. Naw, I'd decided to deter me tears for 'im. He didn't deserve 'em.

Me mind recalled th' part by maw's sickbed. Maw... She'd died a week efter that. Having juist enough time to know I was to be taken care o', or so it had occurred to 'er back then. 'N' Peter... He'd ne'er gotten th' chance to say goodbye to 'er afore it had been too late.

I sighed depressed, glancing aroond th' room, 'til I carefully made me wey toward th' door. Finding it to be still locked, me hearing th' faint noises o' th' crewmen through it when I pressed me lug against it. 'Til then I returned back to th' sofa, sitting oan it, defeated. Efter several hours o' staying put unbothered, it noo seemed no one was coming to see me even that much to give me food or water.

So, there I was. Trapped aboard a pirate ship, in danger to be molested or killed by these miscreants any moment. But somehow when me mind kept on circling upon William 'n' that day he'd asked me to marry 'im, everything else including me serious predicament, felt secondary.

I released a frustrated snort, scowling at th' ceiling. So, I'd done "Elizabeth" that day, 'n' fallen into th' sea juist as my haun was asked in marriage? Or in fact, she'd done "me" by copying me accidental falling stunt three years efter th' original occurrence had taken place. So in addition to stealing th' love o' me life, she _had_ to ruin even th' most cherished memory o' mine lik' this?

I sighed to meself. What was I thinking, I had no reason to be mean, did I? What of it if Elizabeth had stolen William's hert? So what, if she ruined oor plans o' marrying by seducing William wi' 'er status 'n' beauty so stealthily these past years, that I was left to play th' second fiddle afore I knew it? I'd lost, period. So noo I could do nothin' but possibly die in th' hauns o' these pirates. At least that would've granted me jealous hert peace...

'N' speaking o' th' devil, juist as I was thinking this, I heard th' lock o' th' door suddenly click. Someone comin' in. I tensed 'n' nearly jumped back, preparing to defend meself against whoever it was comin' thro' that door to possibly finally attack me. But when th' key in th' lock was turned 'n' th' pair o' doors swung in, I only found it was those same two dimwits I'd become th' most familiar wi'. 'Em stepping inside, th' stouter one holding a dress in his arms. I gave it a fleeting glance till folded me arms, refusing to show any mair fear toward 'em, turning awa'.

"You'll be dinin' with the Captain", th' very same pirate informed me, glancing at th' violet gown in his possession. "And he requests you wear this."

I gave th' pair o' 'em a keek full o' as great disdain as I could muster, scowling, though still I couldn't get rid o' th' fear stirring inside me. "Tell your Captain this..." I said, nae giving 'em even a single keek. "I don't have the slightest desire to dine with a scallywag who kidnapped me and left me locked in this room for a day! So get out and take that disgusting rag with you, because I certainly will not wear it!"

Me brave retort did nothin' to impress 'em, as then I saw these men exchange one amused glance. Both o' 'em neist smirking, looking somewhat expectant.

"He said you'd say that", th' stout one stated. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew... And you'll be naked."

Th' skinny one stairted to laugh, me eyes widening for bewilderment as I whipped me heid aroond. To see how both o' 'em were noo eyeing at th' arches o' me body, which even quite a unfeminine woman lik' me possessed nevertheless, me eyes as weel turning doon. Me in th' end placing me arms aroond meself first, as if for protection against their wandering gazes, when mine rose to stare at these swines.

But feeling mair fear than anger I neist jumped to me feet, walked forth me arms up. Lifting me eyebrows remarkably to the stout goon, so that he'd understand me to have most definitely declined his offer for dinner. 'N' indeed he got it, nae looking happy when he shoved th' dress in me hauns wi' a glare.

"Fine."

They stayed still as did I, me waiting 'em to leave me alone. 'N' when they finally realized I wouldn't start to remove me claes afore 'em in any circumstance, resigned they finally turned to leave. Me letting oot a quivering sigh, til I heard the pirate's voice call oot to me for th' last time.

"Dinner is after sundown. Be ready by then."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my own characters &amp; added bits._**

* * *

**Scottish words:**

_**Pronouns etc:**_

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

_**Words, 10th chap:**_

**'Ere= here, a'm= I am, malinky= thin, coupon= face, naw= no, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, hurl= lift, lik'= like, pure= very, stairt= start, sloch= eat, turn up= arrive, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o'coorse= of course, stoogied= bored, dauner= walk, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt= confused, ain= own, aboot= about, haun= hand, claes= clothes, afore= before, efter= after, maw= mother, hoose= house, keek= look, neist= next, wance again= once again, wee= small, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, doon= down, weel= well, jalouse= guess, broon= brown, 'til= until, likelie= probably, ower= over, freish= new**

***Jane's lines:**

**1) Miranda, darling... I'm too tired to eat.**

**2) How are you, my sweetheart? You look tired.**

**3) She's like that. She only wants you to become responsible and perform your duties well.**

**4) What she's told me, you're doing fine, Miranda. Except your clumsiness is rather unsettling.**

**5) ****My bonny daughter… I'm sorry you have it hard when you're still so young, forced to fill my position, work in my stead... But I promise, I will get better soon, and then you don't have to exhaust yourself**** like this day after day. I will recover, Miranda. I promise.**

**6) I've been wondering how is William doing? Has he done well as Mr. Brown's apprentice?**

**7) ****Aye, I'm sure of that. He'll make a great man, once he grows up. And I'm sure he'll make a great husband too.**

**8****) No, darling, I think it might be very much me business. I am like a mother to him efter all.**

**9) He's as much my son as you and Peter are my children.**

**10) How are you and dear William? He still fancies you over other pretty girls in town?**

**11) But not all are my beautiful daughter. You, Miranda, are priceless to whoever decides to love you. And that I imagine, is William.**

**12) Love does not need time to evolve, my daughter. It might be born in a single moment a heart needs to pulse. For love, if its meant to. Like happened when I met your father.**


	12. Entry 11

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi, guys. Here is an update, though I must apologize in advance. I've had really hard time writing, so I'm sorry if this is not up to my usual standards, which is my greatest concern here. After getting such good feedback about the writing upon my first ever written Lord of the Rings fanfic, I now constantly have the pressure of keeping up the same good work. Also I'm afraid there is far too little included into this chapter, but oh well... That's up to you entirely.**_

_**Thanks to the two people who have reviewed after my last update, as well as those who have favorited this story!**_

_**Enjoy &amp; review! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does... (sigh)**

* * *

**Entry 11**

Peter was leering over the beam, dividing his attention between his nifty hands which were forming a sturdy reef knot and the pirate Captain currently steering their get-away vessel. Non-stop glancing at his compass for the direction, which still remained unknown to both Peter and Will, who ergo had no choice but to tag along with him as it had been proved. But to make the situation worse and more unbearable to Peter, the way this legendary man used to occasionally shake the object responsible of their heading with a frown on his face, did not raise much faith in the young man. Everything this *****galoot seemed to do or say forced that seed of doubt which had taken root in Peter's mind flourish, and he found himself yet again thinking: the hell they were going to end up with this man in charge?

Peter peered at Jack carefully, trying to figure out the reason for his every action from the slightest quirk of his brow, while gnashing the knot tight. He didn't trust him. He was usable yes, as the only one who could lead them to the pirates who snatched Miranda, but his usefulness was of dubious kind. He was a pirate, a fact which could not be overlooked at any moment, and Peter was sure to keep a very watchful eye on Sparrow. As well as would always have a knife or a pistol to keep him company at all times, even the times he'd eventually have to close his eyes for a couple of hours.

"All good up there?" Will exclaimed to him as saw Peter swing himself to the rigging, for the final time making his way down from the mast. Peter nodded and gazed to the sea, leaning forward, seeing nothing but open water all the way his eyes could carry. They had been sailing the first half of the passing day already with full sails, and yet there hadn't been a single island or even tiny sandbanks in sight the whole time. Where was Sparrow taking them?

This thought concerned Peter, so much that the usual him who spent long periods of time at sea constantly, couldn't relax and enjoy the gentle rock of the waves which tossed the Interceptor. Not obtaining the calming sensation of becoming part of the vessel as it cut through the foaming, crystal clear waters. Not able to find himself soothed by the sweet aroma of salt in the comfortably cooling breeze filling up the white sheets above him… No. He couldn't loosen up at all.

"You have your weapon ready at hand?" Peter soon questioned from Will severely, earning a questionable stare back from his friend, as jumped on deck next to him. Will followed Peter's intense gaze as they immediately returned to observe the pirate at the helm, now both of them following as Jack lifted the compass confused. Turning it around in the air from one side to another, then closing it, finally knocking it a couple of times. Will lifted his brows.

"What do you mean?" he queried, though could pretty much tell what was going through Peter's head without asking, like usually while deriving his thoughts. They were once again legible all over his face and in that somber, stubborn frown which had seized his eyebrows. And indeed, Peter nodded briskly toward Jack.

"I have a bad feeling about him, Will", he replied. "We shouldn't put so much faith in him, considering he could turn against us any moment we lower our guard, and have our throats slit."

"I know, and my intention has never been to trust him more than is needed to find Miranda", Will responded, lowering his voice as drew his sword. Peter watching him sit next to a barrel and take out a sharpening stone he'd found from the cargo hold a couple of hours ago (among lots of other quite beneficial items, which their dear captain had mostly disregarded except those several bottles of grog hid into the powder room).

About two hours after their successful escape from newly appointed Commodore Norrington, Jack had ordered the two of them to search the vessel from bildge to deck, to map out their reserves and general status in case of (according to him) probable attacks either on this voyage, or during the following weeks. Depending on the time required to catch up with The Black Pearl. But wherever they were going, Jack had in all his generosity shared that much info with them to announce their destination to be seen at their prow by the time of nightfall.

Peter saw that Will shared his skeptical state of mind, his serious demeanor soon dominating his features as kept on scraping the metal with the sharpener. Creating the only sound in addition to the blowing wind and the surge of the sea beneath the ship's heavy hull.

"No matter what, he's a pirate. An outlaw who needs to answer for his crimes. And after what he did to Miss Swann, I wouldn't have been more than happy to toss him over into the sea for Norrington to pick up… If it weren't for Miranda", Will continued, his tense, dark tone after all gaining a gentler tint due the realization why they all were there. _In the same boat_, figuratively.

"Yes, good thing you didn't stake the man back at the smithy when you had the chance", Peter said somewhat pointedly, his tone then sounding a little strange as well when he looked away from Will. "Because wanted I or not, he's the only one who can take me to my sister."

Will stopped his doings for a second to direct a look at his friend, seeing the shadow of evident dread on Peter's face as he once again wasted a few seconds to stare over the railing into the sky. Worried. And soon enough the blacksmith's comforting, but firm hand made its way to grab his shoulder, tapping it encouragingly.

"Don't worry. Miranda will be alright. I know she will."

Peter was silent at first, looking down. "Don't be so sure of that. Any mile we are abaft The Pearl, we cannot know she's well until we find her. Dead or alive. Or worse…"

The sharpener made a twing as it accidentally slipped from the flat of the weapon, Will tensing a little as he quickly waded through those horrifying images from this morning in his mind. But he shook his head, resolutely, refusing to let those fears take the best of him.

"Don't say that", he stated quietly, his voice thin. "Nothing will happen to her."

"I wish I could trust in that. But the fact is that even if we find her, she might've already been…"

Peter could not continue, now rubbing his jaw as released a wavering breath. Frustrated, enraged… Scared. Will didn't feel any easier as then sat there silent, soon then after all continuing his task at hand to distract his worried self. His thoughts finding another lane, until he came to recall something.

"Is it true that Miranda has been thinking to go to England to work?"

Will's sudden question caused Peter to twirl around, his eyes widened for surprise. "What?"

"So it isn't true then?" Will questioned, looking at Peter (in his opinion with quite relieved eyes). But he himself was totally puzzled by Will's sudden inquiry, shaking his head in denial.

"The heck you're mumbling about, Miranda going to England? What baloney is that?"

Will gazed down, now somewhat regretful as lived in the past for a minute. There was a clang when the sword was put down onto the barrel. "Yesterday when Miranda came to the smithy and I… Well, she told me to have considered employment in some other household at England with better pay. She said to save enough money for travel and then leave Port Royal… for good."

Peter was dumbfounded. Blinking slowly, while put the pieces of Will's peculiar narration together, in the end only sighing as after all could figure out the course of his sister's rash thoughts. The plan she obviously had thrown together at the smithy during the moment of Will's rejection.

"That girl…. Honestly, I could just -" he breathed, sighing even deeper, though pity for Miranda's misery softened his frustration about her such rash decision. "I've never heard of this plan before. Miranda… She just said that to make you feel miserable. She does that to you sometimes."

Peter now spent a moment to examine Will, seeing the glazed expression in his eyes. "…And I guess it worked."

It was Will's turn to sigh, him licking his lips once as pulled the sharpener over the metal with a swift move. "I don't know Peter, she… Her eyes when she told me she was going to leave… There was no lie in them. She sounded sure enough to do it. I believed her."

A moment of silence fell between them, Will quiet, in turn staring into the clear sky as Peter eyed at him. Once again finding all the characteristics of a somewhat downcast man from his blood-brother he'd learn to read excellently. He inclined his head as leant on the railing, folding his arms.

"Well even if she was telling the truth, can you blame her?" he spoke after a pause, though not looking at Will who lifted his gaze from the deck. Will then seeing how Peter's irises of darker drown soon as well dropped down, tint of …what was it… sorrow? Anger, frustration, or all those combined, appearing in them when he kept on speaking.

"If the woman I'd worship from the bottom of my heart would confess to be in love with someone else, I'd sure want to scram as well… Not to have my heart broken any more by seeing the happiness of my loved one when she'd decide to love another… Such pain is too infernal to deal with."

Will frowned. The way Peter had said that was somehow… Matter-of-fact, and his voice as well as his expression… It made Will wonder other things too than his rather culminated relationship with Miranda. And a question he reckoned not to be of Peter's liking emerged among his thoughts, when he recalled a certain night a few months back. When Peter had showed up behind his doorstep in middle of night, totally drunk.

"**She's way out of my league, Will", he'd said while taking the last swig of his bottle, slumping down onto Will's bed with a couple of staggering steps. Defeated, as well looking like a broken man.**

"**I'm nothing compared to her. She would never notice me the way I've come to admire her from afar. She's too good to me…. Too good for me to… have…"**

And then he'd passed out after a moment of unfathomamble mumble out of his friend's comprehension. But now while that small recollection seemed to confirm Will's awoken hidden hunches, it also told him the topic to be quite sensitive to bring up with Peter. So he dared not express that question directly, knowing the kind of man Peter was, and the way he'd probably react to it.

"Are we still talking about Miranda?" Will did ask, seriously, presenting another more careful question instead while stared at Peter quizzically. But didn't gain any other reply but a sigh, nor even any sort of revealing twitch of a face muscle, Peter closing his eyes for a second.

"It doesn't matter. But now I realize to be more in my sister's shoes than I ever would've guessed", he said nonchalantly. His face indeed giving away nothing to Will, who regardless tried to find the traces of those strange slips of emotions , which had made appearance in Peter's expression earlier. But now totally calm and enigmatic again, Peter turned to look into Will's eyes. Making a point with his gaze.

"How about this?" he remarked. "As we cannot deny the fact that she has considered leaving her home because of you, when the time comes and we have saved Miranda, if she chooses to, you will let her leave Will. After we've brought her home, you just leave her be, and don't try to keep her friendship, alright? Because I know her enough to realize your further presence in her life will bring nothing but pain to her. She is that stupid sometimes to be like that, so…That infernal pain, Will. You get me?"

Will froze, and it was now Peter who saw a display of different feelings flicker on his friend's face when they stared at each other, Will contemplating Peter's words in silence with a speechless expression. Until finally admitting that Peter had probably hit the nail on the head just now, he sighed. Nodding resigned, knowing himself it was a promise he had to make.

"I get you."

That was the last Will said for a while, then concentrating on sharpening the cutlass in his practiced hand. Disregarding Peter who did the same to him, both of them now keeping into their own thoughts. Until about five minutes had passed and Jack sauntered down the stairs to the main deck, Will was freed from his reverie and he spent a moment thinking. His eyes fixated on the pirate Captain, other current matters worth of attention arising from the momentary oblivion they'd fallen.

"I have not lived in Port Royal my whole life", he suddenly started to speak again, this time directing his speech to Jack, who was pottering around with the knots of the lines and the rest of the ship he was checking upon. Making sure all was in the kind of order he approved. And when he didn't answer Will continued, Peter looking at him a little wonderstruck that he'd reveal even this much of himself to the pirate. Or rather, marveling why he did it in the first place. He himself had heard this story several times, but it was after all soon proven to him that Will in fact had his reasons to unfold his past to Sparrow.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here… looking for my father."

At the end of that last sentence Will directed a remarkable but in some way exploratory look toward Jack, who stood at the other side of the deck, his back turned to the young men. Not indicating much of an interest towards Will's what the pirate deemed as (random drivel) for him by the look of his non-caring form examining the cordage. And his voice wasn't any different from impassive as it finally replied, the man still pretty much brushing Will off by making his way back toward the helm.

"Is that so?"

Will seemed to gain something from Sparrow's indifference by the expression Peter now saw cover his tanned face, Will's features thoughtful as he then rose from the wooden stool in a flash. Following the pirate who was ascending the stairs in quick pace himself, possibly to get away from ensuing bothersome inquiries like it occurred to Will who trailed after him. Peter seemed to be deep in thought as well as next followed the pair of men, Jack reaching the end of the stairs.

"My father, Will Turner", Will pointed out, stressing the name as if it should've been of some importance to the pirate, even more confident shade appearing in his voice as he continued. Not leaving the subject without gaining some answers to the questions bothering him, Peter as well now frowning as started to get the wind of this query.

"At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help", Will stated. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter… But I'm not a simpleton Jack!"

Peter hurried up the steps to see the pirate's reaction, intrigued by the change of situation and wanting to hear the answer as eagerly. Or simply to sooth some of his inner voices which screamed for unreliability when it came to Jack, who always remained as a man of total mystery to even those who knew him. And Will and Peter had had the fortune (or in this case, misfortune) to have come acquainted with him first time only the day before yesterday.

Now indeed Sparrow was avoiding eye-contact with Will by standing next to the rail his back to him, tying up a rope into a tight knot himself. Possibly once again for nothing, wishing that Will would take his silence as a no and abandon his interrogation.

"You knew my father", Will claimed, voicing out his final deduction he'd reached after putting the pieces together for some time. Peter lifted his brows, with soundless steps coming to his friend's side to stare at the worn back of the pirate's jacket as the man froze suddenly. Lifting his head as a signal for thinking, till Jack whipped around. Meeting Will's eyes resigned.

"I knew 'im", he admitted with a nod, Peter feeling slight surprise flicker in him as Will lifted his jaw serious. Satisfied for his surmise to have hit the target when the pirate kept on talking. His soon following words though not having a positive impact on either of the young men.

"Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootsrap Bill."

There was great confusion on Will's face as he exchanged a look with Peter. "Bootstrap?" he questioned, baffled.

"Good man, good pirate", Jack continued, causing Peter to flinch for shock. As for Will, well… He stiffened and couldn't register the voiced out statement at first, just standing, soon Jack giving him a look over his shoulder while moved his attention from his current distraction which was the helm. Pouting a bit as met the young man's this time bewildered gaze.

"I swear you look just like him."

"No bloody way", Peter said, slowly turning back to Will to give him a wide eyed stare, pointing at him. "Your father… was a fricking buccaneer Will?"

Will paled due to Peter's sharp, stupefied question, making him nervous for a second because he knew Peter to hate pirates as deeply as did he. He tried to recover from his own shock, eventually managing to speak out the words of doubt which automatically arose in him.

"It's not true", he objected, staring at Jack in denial who once again what else was looking the other way. Acting as if the conversation had been finished by his bold argument made about Will's long lost father.

"He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law", Will put out his own claim, backed up by the belief he'd had about his father ever since he'd been old enough to remember. What his mother had told about him ever since he'd been old enough to remember. But as Peter turned his narrowed, altogether as well perplexed eyes back to the pirate from Will, he noticed that Will's disbelief didn't make him happy. He saw Jack roll his eyes in frustration.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack blurted, whipping around a serious look in his eyes. There was now anger in Will's own.

Peter's confusion had turned into a death glare as Will drew his sword the second time, lifting it to point at the pirate who was yet again standing his back to them. Soon sighing due the sound of scraping metal when he could pretty much feel the blade which was stationed to point at his upper back by the young man. Staring at him with burning eyes, in denial which was the most vexing to Jack, who wouldn't have cared much for a bothersome situation such as this had become. He'd just told the boy the truth he'd insisted upon to know!

"_My father was not a pirate!"_ Will hissed, pushing the weapon closer. Jack looked to the sky.

"Put it away son. It's no worth you getting beat again", Jack stated indeed bored beyond belief, not bothering to turn to the man threatening him. Will's eyes peered at him enraged.

"You didn't beat me", he retorted, Peter giving him now a surprised look due this unexpected nugget of information. "You ignored the rules of an engagement."

"Well, I bet he's not the only one who forgot how those things go down by the book", Peter cut in, gazing at Will remarkably. And Will didn't miss the sharp edged hint hidden in that sentence, his next quip pointing to the other fact. "You actually let him win, you, the best swordsman I know?"

Jack seemed to enjoy Will's embarrassment which Peter's pointy remarks made surface, but soon enough Will ignored everything else and concentrated on the pirate. Drilling into him with his stare.

"In a fair fight, I'd killed you", he boasted, sure of himself.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" the pirate stated as a reply, finally turning to give Will a look, which only confused him then. Making him incline his head with Peter questionably, until after a second the latter one accustomed to sea life realized what the buccaneer was up to. Seeing him then in a blink of an eye turn the helm around fiercely, Peter gasping as he heard the significant creak of a turning object and saw the yard of one of the lower sails swing toward them in fast pace.

"Will, look o-", he shouted, but was unfortunately interrupted by the powerful hit of wood as he wasn't fast enough to dodge. The heavy beam hitting straight on his forehead and causing his sword to fly to the other side of the upper deck, as the impact caused him to fall down. Peter letting out a loud moan of pain as he keeled over on the deck turned hot by the sun, where Will was taken by a surprise regardless of his friend's warning and got as well hit by the yard. It successfully yanking him all the way over the railing, according to Jack's plan, his sword as well falling (dangerously close to Peter's face) as the owner was left to hang over the sea from that blasted sail beam. Peter's twirling and fuzzy mind full of stars barely registering Will's grunts as he desperately tried to grab onto the yard not to fall into the water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention!" Jack's voice said soon after, or that's what Peter deemed as tried to clear his head, lifting his hands to rub the aching spot on his head. He felt the deck tremble as the pirate took a couple of steps closer to the rail and hanging Will, coming to a stop by Peter's side. Peter grunted as well, cussing under his breath.

"Why ye cursed…" he started, but his voice was overcome by the flash of pain from his frontal lobe, where Jack simply ignored his insults and shoved the sitting up young man back down.

"The only rules that really matter are these", he continued. " …what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man…"

"Go to hell, would ye?" Peter spat loudly in middle of wails of pain, starting to clear up from the hard smack as was able to interrupt him. Jack sighed.

"…_or_ you cannot", he filled in, going back to the helm by the sound of his boots. Peter grunted one last time, fought against the dizziness which caused his world to do somersaults as forced himself higher. Glaring at the devil who'd hit him with the yard. His hand slowly inching toward Will's sword small distance away. Jack gave Will that same remarkable look again.

"Pirate's in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy with the navy kid 'ere, savvy?"

Will stared at the pirate. Still in bafflement due the turned tables, which had sent him flying through the air and given Jack the upperhand in the situation, but he looked now as well thoughtful after mulling over the pirate's words. One in particular waking his interest. And seeing this from Will's quite revealing demeanor as it was sometimes, Jack nodded.

"So…"

Peter shot up. Standing as quickly as was able with his still a little shaky balance and woozy thoughts, grabbing the man and placed the weapon he hold over his throat. Making the pirate to lift up his ring covered, dirty hands, but hardly out of surprise. He as well as anyone could've seen Peter when he'd reached for that sword while laying on the deck and now… Well let the lad vent his rage when he could.

"Pull that kind of stunts again, and I'm sure to cut your throat with my own hands. Without any form of fair play", he threatened, pushing the balde deeper as hissed in the marauder's ear. Then nodding to Will. "Get him away from there. "Get him away from there. _Now_."

Peter scowled at the pirate at his mercy, soon getting a simple bored glance as a response from Jack. But he then grinned.

"My words exactly, mate", he stated, then swinging the helm casually so that Will was freed from his predicament. Him releasing a sigh of relief as dropped down onto the deck like Peter had a moment past, Peter letting Jack go as the man now revealed his own cutlass. Instantly pointing it at Will, regaining his serious self once more due to their exchange of stares.

"Can you sail under the commandment of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Jack flipped his sword around so that the handle was now to Will, offering it to him as a sign of agreement. Of trust of some kind. Both Will and Peter gave it a wondering look, till Will accepted it as a wordless concur, lifting his questionable eyes to the pirate.

"Tortuga?" he asked, repeating the odd word he'd heard the pirate mention a minute ago, Peter lifting his jaw with a sigh while putting away the sword in his posession. Though making sure it came off easily, just in case… They witnessed Jack to smirk, but it was not any kind of grin he'd displayed before. It was expectant, delighted and his eyes now gained a spark of mirth. The pair of them seeing his golden teeth glint in the sunlight.

"_Tortuga."_

"Where's that?" always suspicious Peter asked, following Jack with his eyes as the pirate returned to steer. Taking out the compass, only to find that it yet again pointed nowhere he wanted it to, him shaking it.

"An island, about half a day's journey from where we are now", Jack surprisingly responded, frowning and shook the compass in his hand even more, until the needle pointed toward him. Him then having a realization after a new deeper frown, and he gazed down at the deck below him. Where the Captain's quarters were, and where he'd ordered Will and Peter to carry all the grog found in this vessel.

"It's a paradise. A place like no other for all swabs and individuals of even the slightest vicious nature. There is where we find ourselves the finest and trustiest crew of the whole Caribbean needed to continue on this path you and this whelp have fortunately found yerselves in… But now, would ye mind fetching a bottle of good ol' devil's beverage from my cabin, *****radge? To take me mind back on some things…"

Peter sighed, but then gasped due the sound of one certain word Jack had said. He turned slowly around, his brows wrinkled for confusion.

"How did you know?" he inquired, honestly surprised.

"That you're in fact from Scotland, a homeland of the best whiskey there is? It's downright clear, it can be heard from yer speech, even ye most obviously are trying to hide it", Jack explained, causing Peter to feel bewilderment. He'd thought any trace of his accent had long ago vanished from his speech, so… He narrowed his eyes.

"Aye. Bottle o' grog comin' right up, _cap'n_", he agreed after a small silence, turning around and went to the stairs after pulling Will back to his feet. Soon vanishing below deck, out of sight.

* * *

***galoot = idiot, *radge = Scottish word for a young man/person**


	13. Entry 12

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi, guys. Here's an update for you! :)**_

_**I've been struggling upon the fact whether to publish this or not as a chapter, as the arrangement of this and the upcoming scenes have made me doubt. I simply don't know which would be the smartest way to place the happenings, but decided to give my current arrangement a shot. But do you think it takes too long for our trio to stay in Tortuga for 2 chapters or more?**_

**_Comment your opinion! _**

**_I try to publish the second update to give you more view of the matter :)_**

**_PS: I have no idea what silver was worth back at 18th century, so bear with me..._**

* * *

**Entry 12**

As Jack had assured from previous experience, with a favourable wind in their sails they reached their destination just after sundown. The Interceptor making berth to a harbor of a small island right after twilight, which according to Peter's calculations was located somewhere north of Hispaniola near Haiti. Them being lucky to not have ran into any buccaneers or other form of trouble from either side of the law, which the waters they had entered seemed to roam thoroughly around the coastline where several important trading sites were centered upon. (And where pirate and privateer ships of different nationalities were known to gather as an easy catch for both British and Spanish authorities). Though it appeared these ports were not the kind Will and Peter first reckoned, as the nature of these anchorages including the one they had just arrived was revealed to them the moment they disembarked from their vessel. Gazing over the altogether disagreeable town spreading before their eyes, where quite high spirited Jack was urging them constantly to step lively and follow him. And so they did enter the mazes of the first pirate city they'd ever been in, with great reluctance plunging into the life of the wicked and licentious containing the residents of this purely above ground damnation.

Will was sticking closely to Peter by every new turn they made while trailing behind Jack, now keeping an eye on his friend who so far had kept his hand firmly stationed at the handle of his weapon. In case even one of those drunken hoodlums rioting all around them would make the mistake of taking one step too close to him. And because for that, Peter looked to be prepared for immediate action and slice a body part off from any rapscallion who could've had the guts to come at him with even slightly threatening air around them. But regardless of their plan to stay as far away from those hooligans as possible, it was merely impossible. Because wherever he and Will laid their eyes upon after making port to this infamous pirate town (according to Jack, as either of the young men hadn't heard a word of it spite of its prestige), they indeed found it to be the lair of lawlessness and debauchery of every kind. Inhabited by not only pirates but other people as malign, with lack of such great morals any law quantifying delinquency could define.

These people and this small world they lived in (like mentioned once before, an island sheltered by a cove, hid between its rocky ridges from plain sight from those who didn't know of it) seemed like a total alternate universe to the young men. It was a boisterous pirate town full of immorality, named after a turtle shaped bay which had formed inside the walls of stone harboring this haven for pirates as Jack had referred to it as. It welcomed every lawbreaker and man of shady background, the eclectic cluster of dwellers residing there indeed consisting of hookers, thieves and lawbreakers of every possible kind. The very filth of humanity seemed to reside there in Tortuga, as Will and Peter came to witness by seeing all the illegality and obscenity unfold before their eyes everywhere they looked. Quite shocked by this environment, Will in more bewilderment than Peter as a person less used to drunken, rowdy people than his friend, who instead had spent several evenings gambling in a local pub back at Port Royal. But what he'd seen back at home in a respectable public house was nothing compared to what they were born witness to in that city that night.

They faithfully walked after their guide, the rather satisfied looking Jack Sparrow, who pranced forward with such fervor with his stolen walking stick it surprised the two not to see him join those brawling, drinking scoundrels and dedicate his life for drink and women only. Like any pirate would do. But nevertheless avoiding flying bullets, swinging limbs, blades and tossed bottles from every direction, the three made their way along yet another street infested with depraved men and tarts in their finest and without a doubt most generous clothing, as Jack kept on rambling about the wonders of this "blessed ground" as if he was talking about a churchyard.

Peter leered about the place they now arrived, then flinching to the side as someone emptied a chamber pot from the window, the very feces almost falling on top of him. He let out a curse as accidentally bumped into Will walking by his side, making a disgusted grimace as noticed some of the urine to have splattered on his shoe, trying to get it off the polished leather before then swung his sword to the right by the sensation of someone touching him from behind. Spotting a man with an eyepatch who'd just tried to fumble his pockets for some booty. Peter had stopped listening to Jack's history lessons about this town's blight as well as other useless blather of his long ago, and now indeed left the pirate out of his mind completely, when the said man soon came to a halt at the end of the narrow street they'd followed the longest so far. It appeared to be one of the main lanes leading through the town.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack pointed out to his young companions matter-of-factly, looking around in incomprehensible pride and content, as Will turned to give him what else than a incredulous stare. Meeting the pirate's eyes as Jack stopped then, pointing at the scenery of the same sort of raucous clearing before them, expectant, Will taking in the fighting, guzzling forms and women with revealing necklines. New gunshots filling the air with grunts and bellows of pain, Will then happening to turn left and witness a certain gentleman lay on the ground. Leaning against a barrel, all drenched in tangy smelling booze, pouring more in his mouth gluttonously, where a rotund woman was sitting on top of the same barrel. Drinking away from a bottle of her own, laughing frantically, Will inclining his head for both reprehension and inner terror.

"What do you think?" Jack questioned, in all honesty. And Will did reply in all honesty as well.

"It'll linger", he told the truth with a lift of his brows, though might not have dressed his thoughts into correct words of such moderate choice. But though Jack seemed pleased by his answer, whatever it was he was about to say was left unspoken by a man who now flew past them with a holler. Falling right on top of the drinking man at their left side, causing the barrel the woman was sitting on to stagger due the forceful hit of the flying, eyepatched miscreant. In the end both of these poor men ending up crushed under the wench as she fell right on top of them.

Jack narrowed his eyes for wonder as now he and Will saw Peter walk forth, cracking his knuckles as bent down to snatch a small purse from the thief he'd apparently flung through the air. Recovering the small sum of money he had the fortune to have with him, slipping it back into his pocket. Will gave the trounced man a lift of brows as well, where Peter poked him with his sword, turning to look at Jack his own eyebrows hurled high.

"I find my life very pitiful already to be standing here in middle of these clods such as this wretch", he stated, sheathing his weapon after finding the man unconscious due of the hit he'd inflicted upon him. Jack nodded toward the pile of people next to him, Peter giving the buxom woman a wary look as now felt her hand make its way up his thigh.

"And yet ye seem to fit right in, radge", Jack mused, now as well glancing at the woman at the young man's feet, earning a narrowed look back from Peter who now yanked his leg free from the wandering hands of the wench. Next letting his gaze as well round the clearing as Jack kept on talking.

"I'll tell you mates", he spoke, smiling, lifting his hand as tried to visualize the opportunities this place obviously hold for every man alive for his companions, looking at both of them remarkably as if to prove a point. But neither Will or Peter certainly shared such delusion with him as proper citizens who obeyed the law, personally at loss to find the rampant wonder which was Tortuga, or whatever it was that Jack called it.

"If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"I bet", Peter mumbled under his breath, in mock. Will agreed with him strongly as both of them now took notice of what else than yet another intoxicated man, who yanked a certain wench to him, spending a moment to touch her in every but proper manner. Until in the end, he flipped the hem of the woman's dress and dove right under it, both Will and Peter's eyes widening for shock until they saw the woman trip after taking a step backwards, the man making a somersault as lost his balance. Instead of the crotch of a female now finding himself to have landed into another man's lap, hence earning a right hook to his jaw after the hit buccaneer shoved the wench in his lap away. Sending the poor bastard flying to the opposite direction as his assaulter quickly took notice of the other wench in front of him. Now grabbing her into his arms in turn, kissing her, where the left out woman hurried to lift the fallen one up. Offering him some more alcohol from the bottle she hold, until the man seemed to gain new energy. Peter's eyes this time narrowing as he witnessed them start to kiss each other in a rather vulgar display, which he gladly would've been speared from. He nodded.

"Feels just like _home_, doesn't it?" he queried from Will, his voice full of evident disdain he cared not to even cover with sarcasm, leaning toward his friend who turned his gaze away from those brawling men disgusted. Nodding.

_"I know what you mean."_

"Scarlett!"

Their attention was woken by Jack's sudden exclaim, his very pleased tone causing them to turn their eyes back to him, them then seeing him hurry forward toward a red haired wench who was advancing to their direction with quite peeved strides. In fact looking rather vexed in Peter's opinion as she then met with the pirate in question after a couple of steps more. Surprising the young men and mostly Jack by slapping him hard, right across the face, instead of giving him possibly such a deep smooch these women of Tortuga seemed to expertise over by the looks of things. Which kind Jack had most probably expected instead of a merciless whack.

Peter lifted his jaw and felt his lips curve up into a smirk of great satisfaction, him exchanging a glance with Will, as this woman then stormed away from the stupefied Jack whose head had reeled back due the force of the given hit. Him staring forward in a daze for a short moment till his eyes rose to look at his young companions, utterly confused.

"Not sure I deserved that."

Will wrinkled his brows incredulously, giving the filthy ground a brief, thoughtful look, as then even greater smile seized Peter's lips by the sight of yet another woman coming their way. This time a younger one with a face like doll's and blonde hair, her stopping behind Captain Jack Sparrow. Very sour expression taken over her pretty features covered by heavy, smudged make-up, her eyeing at the pirate with a poignant glower. And it was Peter's increased amusement that alarmed Jack of this wench's presence, Peter twirling him around, Jack meeting the woman's eyes surprised.

"Giselle", he greeted, his eyes slightly wide, not being able to hide the expression of bewilderment from his face as this woman Giselle now directed a poisonous look after Scarlett.

_"Who was she?"_

"What?"

Will's head tilted as Jack received yet another hard smack from the second woman of his obvious acquaintance, the trinkets in the pirate's hair clinking as his head once again flew around toward the young men behind him. Giselle released one indignant breath between her teeth, then seeing fit to scamper away from the scene enraged, her blood boiling. And it was now Will who got amused as well as watched her go, vanish behind a corner, him giving a remarkable look to the pirate with Peter as followed him make a supple grimace after a moment of thinking.

"I might've deserved that."

"What I've learned by observing these women, you're lucky they simply hit you instead of cutting your swindling arse", Peter remarked happily, offering a humiliating grin to the pirate as stepped forth, patting Jack's distinctly aching cheek twice with his own hand before walked forward. Serious look returning back on his face as placed his hands on his hips.

"They've done lot worse, mate", Jack murmured, correcting the position of his hat which had went askew due the power of the slaps. Peter nodded.

"I'm sure they have."

"What do we do now? We're here, at Tortuga", Will asked, turning toward Jack looking questionable. Where the pirate looked rather oblivious to their objective instead.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quick as possible!" was his immediate reply, him now starting to walk forward in a hurry without any explanation of where he was heading or why. Peter exchanged a confused gaze with Will and he was the first to dash after the pirate, coming to his side with a couple of strides.

_I wonder what ever could've changed his mind so suddenly?_ Peter thought jeering, recalling with pleasure that rather cold reception Jack had received from those two women, which most probably was to blame. Or in fact, had not received if one was specific... Possibly this town was full of such women as Giselle and Scarlett, who seemed to have as much appreciation for Jack as Peter. And thinking such, suddenly Peter noticed to realize this place to maybe actually have its upsides.

"With a crew!" Will hurried to remind Jack, for a moment thinking that he'd forgotten the real reason they'd come to Tortuga for.

"Although this seems like a common excursion to a fugitive like you, Sparrow, I'd be very grateful if you'd quit dawdling and find us a crew fast", Peter interjected. "Because there are some who prefer their lives sad, and indeed wish to get away from this blasted city as quickly as possible. Your words, cap'n."

Will turned around to look at Peter, taking notice of a yet another young woman who'd taken it upon herself to join Peter on his walk. Now battling her eyelashes at him while hold Peter's arm in her grasp, pushing her chest out while her other hand found its way toward a place Will didn't want to even think about. But nothing happened as immediately Peter got rid of this wench as well, wriggling himself rather easily out of her hold and left her vexed form behind like had done with all those others who'd managed to appear by his side during their journey through Tortuga.

In Will's opinion, it was sometimes hard to believe that Peter had just come of age. From the two of them Peter had always been the braver and less shy one, and he often seemed many years more mature than he truly was. Peter's build was more muscular than Will's and he was taller than him (regardless of their age difference of three years and the fact that both of them stayed in shape because of their ways of life), which among other things probably was the reason these women found him so attractive. This way it now falling upon Peter's shoulders to gather all the unwanted heed to him and saving Will from much unwanted attention as he found it, only pleased by it. But still, more often than once Peter had been considered older than Will, though he still was in fact quite inexperienced young man of only 18 years of age. Sometimes Will forgot that, even he wasn't much older than his friend. Though this undeniable fact seemed to cause great annoyance in Peter indeed, him sometimes glancing around in some form of fright at the moment when a woman started to approach them. In fear of having yet another one groping him the minute he wasn't watchful enough.

"Ah, yes", Jack then remembered, replying to Will's remark, turning around to gaze at both Will and Peter reassuringly. "Well it just so happens that you know a man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors of Tortuga!"

Peter frowned for doubt because of this yet again quite elusive announcement as jogged behind his companions, until his attention was next seized by a sight of a man who'd been tied up with a rope. A pair of pirates lowering the bound devil into a well. But as it was now Peter's turn to bump into suddenly stopped Will, he didn't have time to stare at them disapprovingly. His attention once again returning to his companions, and he now watched Jack to throw the stolen walking stick in his hand to Will.

"That's nice", Peter remarked as took the cane from Will instantly, eyeing at it carefully. "You're the expert, how much is this worth?"

Will pouted, frowning, shaking his head a little as as well studied the carved metal with experienced eyes. "I don't know... It's pure silver, so about 100 pounds, give or take", was his final evaluation after examining the handiwork made upon this walking stick. Will thinking it to have probably originated from some raided British vessel. This model was very similar to the popular canes Englishmen preferred, and Will remembered to have seen Governor Swann use one just like this some years back.

Peter looked clearly satisfied by the smile which now lit up his face, banishing the stubborn doubt and irritation molded expression for a fleeting moment, him weighing the cane in his hand until nodded.

"Good to know."

Will gave him an odd look as they then followed Jack inside a tavern they'd come across, though they had no clue why. At first they thought Jack went inside to only have a drink (which he did in the end for the chagrin of both, Peter ready to impale him), until after finishing his pint he seemed to be looking for something. Or someone, and Will remembered Jack to have told them to know a certain man who knew where they could get a crew. And as Will asked about it from Jack after entering another establishment of the same sort with as lively patronage, the pirate responded after taking a sip from the pint he'd received just a moment before.

"Ought to do some recon. Isn't that what ye and yer fancy red coat mates do before charging in the skirmish?" Jack said, at the end giving Peter a browlifting. The recipient of this final questionable remark folded his arms, giving the drink in the pirate's hand a irritated squint. Jack shrugged, smiling.

"Gotta play the part, eh?"

Peter released a deep sigh. "You're doing that with every cursed breath you take."

"True enough."

"We're never getting out of here Will", Peter breathed, momentarily dejected, turning to his friend with a glum look taking turn on his face.

"We will", Will replied, trying to hearthen Peter with his confident tone and demeanor, lowering his voice close to inaudible for Jack to remain clueless of the exchanged words as placed a pat on his friend's back. But anything but encouraged Peter just scoffed, pointing at the drinking pirate who seemed to be only interested of not seeing the bottom of the glass.

"Look at him! All he's done so far is drunk himself even crazier than he already is! We're wasting time here, Will. We must do something. Ditch the bastrad."

"But what?" Will asked, incredulous once more, pulling Peter closer as directed a slight sideways nod toward Jack. "We need a ship and a crew, and we have neither if we won't play along for now. We've talked about this, and even I hate to say it, the truth is that we need him. Besides, he said he knows someone..."

"Knows someone alright!" Peter interjected, narrowing his eyes as gauged at Jack from the distance. "Something tells me I'm going to like him as much as him."

"Peter, you have to be with me on this. Jack said he knows someone who can get us a crew. And that is what we need to get Miranda back."

A reminder of Miranda made Peter's jaw clench, and his hostile arguments got swallowed. Will sighed, examining his friend's worry consumed face for the umpteenth time that day, sharing his sentiments, until saw him sigh again. Peter frowned.

"Damn it all!" he spat, scowling for himself for a moment, until happened to notice a passing barmaid and a tray of pints she was carrying.

"Peter?" he heard Will's quizzical voice behind his back as now hurried toward the counter, hitting his palm authoritatively against the wooden surface, revealing a coin under it. Waking the attention of the older man serving the customers behind it.

"The usual?" the weathered looking barteder questioned, wiping a pint with such soiled rag that it dripped a mixture of dirty water and alcohol. Peter cringed for disgust but nodded, coming to the conclusion the "usual" was probably the one and only drink you could find in this rathole of a bar.

_"The usual."_

"Peter, you shouldn't", Will tried to stop him as the pint of rum was placed in front of him, Peter taking it in his hand resolutely. Giving his friend a remarkable stare.

"I'm going to lose my mind if I have to stick around this run-down-pigsty any minute more cold sober", was his curt answer, Peter waving at his hand toward the god forsaken hovel they've found themselves in during this what it seemed aimless wander about the town. Him finally managing to wake Jack's interest, who at the time had occupied himself by talking to a certain suspicious looking stranger, where his companions had only though of him just being idle. He flashed a wide smile to Peter.

"I see yer starting to get the hang of it, radge, a life of a pirate", he mused, waving toward the pint in Peter's hand with his own. "I think you would make an excellent buccaneer, for someone who runs around as a easy target for a enemy cannon..."

Will glanced between Peter and Jack, actually seeing how Peter started to fume inside by the look of his knuckles which turned white, Peter's hand squeezing the pint so hard that Will feared him to manage to shatter it. But instead Peter stayed quiet this time, simply giving the cheeky pirate a death glare, lastly emptying his drink with one gulp. Without a single spill. But this caused Jack to only sneer in amusement when he returned Peter's hard stare.

"Like said. _I'm_ going crazier every minute when still sober", Peter hissed, then slamming another coin on top of the counter, not but a second later getting a new drink. Grimacing due the scorching sensation the strong booze created in his throat. "This is ghastly."

"Best dram in town, lad!" Jack pointed out, waving at Peter's second drink, bypassing his highly doubtful peek at the distasteful, hazy colored liquid, as filled the youngster's pint from his own. "Down the hatch then."

Once again Will tried to control Peter as followed him after all drink down the new portion of rum with one go too, but with no avail, eventually sighing in defeat. Will knew him when he was angry, especially when Peter was drinking. There was nothing Will could do to make him change his mind, as he'd found out during those times he'd joined his friend for a night out in a tavern back at home. And back then... they hadn't had the pleasure to have Captain Jack Sparrow to accompany them. The man prolonged Will's patience as well on several occasions.

Peter had the time to enjoy yet another impotable drink before Jack was satisfied to leave, him now ambling through the door and rowing patrons without a word to the young men, them after all following right behind him. For this Peter having the misfortune of being hit by a flying bottle of crog which conveniently had been tossed in the air while they were making their way out. Will flinched as saw that familiar expression take over Peter's features, his eyes turning darker as he twirled around slowly. Eyeing at the drunken perpetrator.

_"Why ye..."_

"Peter, come on!" Will urged quietly, directing a nervous glance toward the boozer who's thrown the bottle and who now abandoned his current victim to answer the challenge Peter's demeanor blustered. Will grabbed Peter before he let the situation go out of hand (as a person who'd witnessed something like that go down in the past), taking him out of the door where Jack was actually waiting for them. Giving them pondering gazes, especially to Peter.

"You have to control yourself!" Will whispered seriously, frowning at Peter who simply scoffed again. Brushing him off. Will's frown deepened.

"You're drunk."

"Ridiculous!" Peter stated, walking by Jack's side with confident strides as if to prove himself fully clear-headed. "I can take a lot more than this, and still control myself perfectly. I'm not a kid anymore!"

Will bothered not to express his objection to this remark by reminding him of those numerous times he'd saved Peter from getting into some more serious scuffles with local men while cocked, now simply nodding with a sigh. Tailing after him and Jack.

"Really?" he simply voiced out, to himself with an eye-roll. Peter was hopeless, and he couldn't blame Miranda for getting quite upset with him sometimes in more ways than one. As Will was like that too. Also he got very upset with the guy, more than he usually would've wanted to concern himself with.

Peter was not that kind of a rowdy type, really. He was just quite a hot head, especially when he'd had something to drink, when his feelings could heat up quickly (and usually they did), while sober he was much more collected. Kept his thoughts and emotions mostly to himself. But when he _had_ been drinking... Well things could get an ugly turn, just like back inside that tavern they'd just left.

Will shook his head as gazed at the man who was like a little brother to him. Miranda surely would've scolded him like a small child if she were here... But then as his train of thought made this familiar turn to the same subject he'd consciously started to avoid by now, he again realized how much he wished that she would actually be there. Even in middle of all that depravity taking place everywhere around them. But surely it would be a lot better option for her to be safe here with them, than to be held captive all alone aboard that ship, at the mercy of those...

Luckily Will's thoughts were now cut by Peter's indignant exclaim. "Hey Sparrow? The hell you're going now?"

Will watched Peter come to a halt before an narrow alley, folding his arms for the second time as stared at the pirate with annoyed smile. Feigning amusement. "Don't we have any other tavern's rum to pillage?"

"You can do as you please mate", Jack's once again quite indifferent voice replied as he sauntered straight to the alley, not practically interested to see were his companions following him or not. "As for me, I have come here for a purpose much greater than drinking, unlike can be inferred from ye."

"Easy", Will soothed, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder again as noticed the way his jaw muscles tensed for rage. But not saying anything he walked after Jack with Will, them soon gaining on him at the end of a new alley. Soon enough standing next to a pigsty, eyeing at a dirty man sleeping soundly with three fat swines. Using one of the animals as his pillow, fallen deep into sleep he'd obviously been lulled by great amount of certain brawny beverage.

Peter and Will came to a sudden halt as the stench of dung hit them, them staring at the sleeping man covered in mud and other filth in disgust, as Jack after a moment of ponder snatched a bucket filled with water from the ground. Without a moment of hesitation emptying the contents on top of the man, causing him to wake up with a violent gasp as the water drenched him from head to toe. Both Peter and Will took a wary step back as saw him open his bloodshot eyes full of sudden rage, seeing him flick out a knife as jumped up from his slouch with surprising agility for a crapulent man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he bellowed, lifting up the tiny blade threateningly toward the insolent hoodlum who'd dared to wake him from his pleasant dreams about rum and other subjects imaginable to matter to a sod like him. But as Jack remained calm, staring at the awoken person in silence, the older man's eyes started to adjust to the dark of the street and his face was lit up by a smile of recognition. Both Peter and Will sharing a frown as the stranger spoke. Delighted, putting away the knife.

"Mother's love... Jack!"

Jack smirked due to his recognition, Peter gauging at them in turns, eventually looking at Will who had the same kind of expression on his face as did he. Peter directed one more odd look at the pigs behind this man of (who else's than) Jack's acquaintance, the animals letting out oinks after being stirred awake too by the splashed water.

"You should know better than wake a man when he's sleeping...´S bad luck!" the man continued with amused smile, looking up to Jack.

"By the looks of things everything he does is bad luck..." Peter retorted instead of the pirate, cutting in, finally gaining an annoyed glance back from Jack after several hours of taunting him. Which Peter of course returned as annoyed, until Jack then started to speak, now ignoring both Peter and Will completely as put away the bucket. Focusing on the man.

"Ah! Fortunately I know how to counter it!" he stated as a reply, kneeling. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"He made that up, didn't he?" Will whispered, leaning toward Peter who just lifted his eyebrows indifferent, then inclining his head and nodded toward Jack. Sneering.

"You didn't pay for the first four either."

Jack scowled as the man he'd been talking to now turned to eye at the lads a feet away, moving his measuring eyes back to Jack for a moment puzzled, until started to smile wider. Nodding, though obviously hadn't understood but the part which promised a free swig. Stiffly he started to rise to his feet.

"Aye. That'll about do it", he agreed.

Peter nodded toward another bucket filled with water at Will's feet as the stench of the standing up man flew into his nose, Will tilting his head with a smile as he obliged Peter's allusion. Grasping the bucket and lifted it, as well now throwing the water on the man to get rid of the intolerable smell as Jack had hauled him to his feet. This, what else, bemusing the man, him giving Will quite irritated glance after shaking the water away from his face.

_"Blast, I'm already awake!"_

"That was for the smell."

Peter inclined his head in concur, taking a step forward, but cringed back instantly as the sickening smell of piggery was yet to be strongly distinguishable from the man's bearing. Therefore causing him to take the bucket from Will, dip it into a nearby through and capsize a third bucketful onto the poor bloke to wash away the reek for good. Looking satisfied as then abandoned the bucket into the through, exchanging a look with the man who then nodded after seeing Jack's quite agreeable face. The man made a sideways nod, him now lifting up his pants.

"British beaks. They're as sensitive as their gun hounds', savvy?" Jack stated to the man, tapping his own slightly crooked nose while giving Peter a glance. "Thus I only wonder where they need the poor pooches when it all comes around."

Peter just looked away from him to Will. Leaving the odd pair and Jack's usual counter aggravation alone as came to his friend's side, them now examining Jack's acquaintance for the second time.

"Don't tell me _this_ is the man we seek?" Peter said quietly, peering at Will from the corner of his eye. Will looked troubled while he considered this possibility in some form of disappointment himself.

"It appears so."

"Gentlemen, may I be so obliged to introduce my fateful first mate, the one and only Mr. Joshamee Gibbs?" Jack said, smiling widely, waving toward the still altogether mucky man regardless of all the water which had been poured on him. The blighter going by the name Gibbs grinned, coming before them and stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Will was first to return by stiffly putting out his own palm to grasp it. So did Peter, though a lot more suspicious looking and reserved.

"What be yer names, lads?" Gibbs queried, looking from Peter to Will in turns in interest. Will offered him a slight smile with a nod, lastly pointing at Peter next to him.

"Will Turner. This is my friend, Peter Martins."

Both Peter and Will saw how Gibbs then gasped after hearing their names, rather thoughtful expression taking over his features as he fell in some kind of deep ponder. Him not snapping out of it and soothing the awoken confusion of the young men, as Jack then quickly cleared his throat. Pushing his first mate forward, past his two companions, walking him forward and cutting the cause of the conversation he'd sensed to form otherwise.

"How about that drink, Gibbs ol' buster?" he inquired, smirking himself so wide that his golden teeth flashed even in the dark of the alley. And Gibbs returned it as wide, his so far quite dull eyes regaining a spark of enthusiasm.

"Aye aye, cap'n!"


	14. Entry 13

_**A/N:**_

_**I so hope I haven't stolen the tavern name from some other story I remember in my subconscious! ;D**_

* * *

**Entry 13**

Jack and Gibbs brushed past Will and Peter and set off to another direction, behind another corner and along a new street, heading all the way at the end of it where Will took notice of a rundown building. A sign of as poor condition with numerous bullet holes and cuts deforming the figure of a bride once carved on its surface hanging down from broken chains. But among all the several years of damages made on the wood by both men and weather, Will could still make out the name painted on it with green letters; _The Faithful Bride_ tavern.

"This place is based upon irony", Peter commented just then, glancing up to the very same sign until returned his gaze back down. To stare at a woman standing at the doorway of the inn, wearing a ragged wedding dress and half withered bouquet of violets in her hand, who was now finding entertainment in the arms of another man after having her husband for the night pass out into a dung heap. The bearded hog soon enough sweeping her off her feet and whisking the old maid off inside the establishment with a raucous laughter, Peter making a nod and stepping over the forgotten and stranded spouse.

"Maybe marriage vows are not so holy after all."

Will made a small smile as followed Peter inside, both making their way through the entrance to be welcomed by yet another space full of scent of sweat and alcohol, the customer base as wanton as ever, throwing fits over simple shams in a card game or a single look given across the room the wrong way. But regardless the noticeable lack of excitement Peter hold for this newest dump he was about to step into, after the passing feeling of aversion he made it his business to blend in this swaggerer lot after all. Bravely walking in, only to have his plan ruined by a hand which seized his sleeve from his left in an instant. The owner of it being who else than the very same bride they'd seen carried inside but a minute ago by the quickly found husband replacement, for that reason it amazing both of the young men that she was already making a pass on another man. But then again, against all odds, in their minds they forgot that they were in Tortuga.

So, as this thought occurred to both of them, Peter and Will didn't have to search for long until their eyes found this woman's previous companion lie dead on the ground. His skull pierced by a stray bullet. Peter blinked in disbelief as the woman pursed her lips at him, rubbing herself against Peter in the most inappropriate way, flapping her eyelashes furiously. Giving him a seductive smile.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, her voice full of honey as she pressed against Peter who now was frowning, rolling his eyes as unhanded himself from the annoying wench most definitely not his type.

"Sure, love", he replied, with a fake smile which turned into a bored stare. Him next carelessly shoving the woman of his latest acquaintance straight into Will's unsuspecting arms. "Congratulations Will. Meet your wife of the hour."

Will was startled by the sudden weight of the woman as she was plopped into his arms without a warning, him directing astounded look first at the bride, until Will's this time quite distressed eyes sought Peter's back. Only to see it advance among the crowd, this time Peter disregarding his friend, it becoming evident that he was just going to leave Will to cope by himself. And sure enough, he felt to be in a pinch when this woman didn't seem to even notice to be embraced by another man altogether, where Will tried his hardest to support her with his arms to prevent her from falling. Well, like once considered, Will wasn't sure did any of the women of this town take even that much interest to care in whose hands they found themselves from. But his mulling was now cut by the woman's palm which rose to scoop his cheek, the other smoothing the brown sideburn.

"Are _you_ going to marry me?" she asked again, now petting Will's small goatee with the tips of her fingers, giggling, finally straightening her posture. Pressing so close that Will could feel her breaths on his skin, detecting the expected scent of liquor. But her sudden and improper closeness caused Will to swallow, him only giving the woman uneasy look as stepped back in embarrassment. In turn escaping from her wandering hands like Peter had for hours after arriving to Tortuga.

Will opened his mouth to speak. But in the end had to say nothing as instantly after backing up and taking away the support from the woman, Will gasped for surprise as she collapsed to the floor. Staying there, Will soon enough hearing light snoring as bent down a little to shake the woman in worry typical for his nature. But finding his concern unfounded he only sighed, grasping her armpits. Hauling her body carefully against a pillar at a small distance away, to get her to the sidelines in case of a brawl where she could get caught in in her drunken slumber. And after he left her to her own devices he hurried through the room where he saw Peter to be. Once again dodging the flying daggers and deadly bullets now quite habitually (being able to predict where the next lethal object would fly from by the developed sixth sense of his), Will giving his friend a slight glare as stopped by his side. Peter lifting his brows at him in return, innocent looking.

"What?"

"Next time, deal with your women yourself", Will said a little pointedly, letting out a new sigh, of frustration this time, glancing around. Seeing Gibbs and Jack stuff themselves at the back of the room they were in, seeking some privacy and less pairs of ears to become aware of their business. Jack soon enough standing and rambling toward them, with admirable flexibility avoiding a man who swung by him, hanging from a chandelier from his clothes while drinking away his pint. Swinging his cutlass around in a jest only he found very amusing. Guffawing to himself as the weapon's tip accidentally stuck to a certain pirate's hat, skewering it. Peter gave Will a smirk as a new wrangle started behind Jack's back.

"Oh come on, Will. It's not every day you find a woman who's basically dropped in your lap", he joked, earning a painful smack on his back. Peter laughed, but it was cut short by arriving Jack, him handing a couple of coins to questionable looking Peter who gave the given money a browlifting. Jack waved toward Gibbs who was eyeing at them from the distance, Peter suddenly recognizing the leathery pouch the pirate was stuffing into his breast pocket. So, he'd snatched the docking fees of Port Royal's Harbormaster... Peter stared at him expressionless, once again reminded of the fact that the man they were with was after all incorrigible criminal. A dolt perhaps, but a tragicomically brilliant criminal.

"Something potable for me and my mate, radge", Jack stated rather than requested, Peter narrowing his eyes as the pirate was quick to turn around and leave. Peter letting out a long breath as watched him to sit back down, starting a conversation with Gibbs. Peter tossed the coins in the air in irritation.

"This is exactly why I left. To start a dishonest life and heft rum to him and his bloody Rigthpondian chum over there like some darn barmaid!" he sighed, after all Will watching him to go to the counter to buy two pints of rum. Soon returning and walking toward the back room where Jack and his first mate were waiting in. But quickly enough Jack then hurried to receive the drinks halfway, meeting up with him at the doorway, flashing him a smile. One which clearly prompted Peter to bugg off.

"Ta."

Indeed taking the hint Peter shoved the tankards to him, so forcefully that some of the contents spilled over the edges. This caused Jack to frown where Peter gave him a jeering smile, seeing his intended annoyance for the wasted beverage, him then making a slight curtsy of ultimate mock until straightened. Stepping away as instantly was left out of Jack's attention, him about to turn. But in the middle Jack now halted, directed somewhat careful glance around the room, then turning to look at Will. A remarkable expression in his eyes.

"Keep a sharp eye", he urged him, serious, nodding at Will who turned to answer his stare puzzled. But he wasn't given any explanation, as immediately after the final word the pirate retreated into his corner with Gibbs, sitting down, handing his mate one of the drinks Peter had just acquired for them.

Wide grin spread on Gibbs' lips as he eagerly reached for his own, but then Jack paused. Seeming to hesitate between the bigger and smaller pint, in the end giving the one with less rum to his right hand man, who didn't look the most pleased by this self-centered solution. But not taking notice in his mate's disappointent Jack stared at Gibbs, about to take a sip of his drink until lifted a matter-of-fact finger.

"Just the one", he reminded, Gibbs nodding in concur, smiling with a wink.

"Best make it last then."

Peter eyed at the two, in the end simply folding his arms in boredom just as Gibbs gave him a sudden look. Lifting the cup as a thankful gesture.

"*****Slainté, lad."

Will glanced behind the wall at spoken Gibbs, then seeing Peter to incline his head for surprise until left the men alone with themselves. Taking his place next to his friend, now both of them starting to survey their surroundings as ordered. Watching the usual bedlam go down from a safe distance away. But fallen into his thoughts, keeping an eye on something with Will he had no clue about, Peter ended up prying on Jack's conversation with Gibbs which the racket of shot pistols and noisy roughnecks could not fully conceal from his ears.

"What's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Peter heard Gibbs query from Jack in great interest, small pause ensuing as Jack waited for a moment until replied. Death serious, causing Gibbs to cough up some rum due to the shock his Captain's announcement created in him.

"I'm going after _The Black Pearl_."

Peter turned his head a little toward the conversing men, leaning his head against the wall to hear better the exchanged words. He couldn't get rid of that tiny voice of doubt which kept warning him (and which he had to admit to hold a certain same tone with his sister's), it telling him not to trust the only man he and Will could count on. Peter needed to find out more about Jack's motives, to very least put his mind at some rest. So he as well wanted to take part in this conversation, though most probably would've been chased away had he boldly sat on a chair right next to theirs to have a pint himself with the lads. Where Will didn't seem to be listening, just kept on eyeing at the fighting and drinking people a reserved expression on his face. This time also prepared to take out his weapon and defend his life if it came to that, tensing up when the situation turned alarming at times.

Peter heard Gibbs let out a cough, getting the drink out of his lungs as Jack continued. "I know where it's going to be. And I'm going to take it."

Yet another resolutely voiced out statement. Peter made a confused frown, turning thoughtful as it was Gibbs' turn to talk. There was disbelief in his voice.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand", he contested the idea, turning as well serious. "You know better than me the tales of_ The Black Pearl_."

This caused hairs on Peter's arms to rise, him getting a bad feeling from that sentence. It giving him a premonition of some kind, Gibbs' words creating a threat in his mind as he looked at the ceiling in ponders, confused. Tales about T_he Pearl_? What kind of tales they were talking about? So he wondered, but on the second thought as his imagination started to canter freely, he after all in some part of him wished not to know. If it meant his sister was facing much greater danger than he so far had believed. But his darn curiosity took the best of him. In there he was no different from other humans, and he found himself still listening intently. Feeling his heartbeat slow down, shivers running along his back as he next heard Jack talk after a pause. Peter took a peek at him behind the wall.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to", Jack told his first mate, staring at him remarkably as leant closer to him. Peter's eyes narrowed due the mention of the Captain of _The Black Pearl_, Jack lifting up his forefinger. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools", Gibbs responded. "Nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm no fool then, eh?"

Will's wandering gaze rounding the room now happened to hit Peter, it taking notice of his friend to turn back around to stare in front of him. Unreadable expression on his face, his forehead in a pensive frown, his eyes so focused that it caused Will also to wrinkle his brows for wonder. But Peter didn't pay any heed to him even Will called him by his name several times. He was too deeply into overhearing the discussion about the devils responsible of Miranda's kidnapping, Gibbs' voice now starting to speak a little indignant.

"Prove me wrong!" it breathed louder. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

This time Peter jolted, startling Will who had started to follow his odd behavior, Will now detaching himself from the wall as saw Peter next twirl around again. Him starting to stare at Jack his eyebrows drawn into a bewildered line, his eyes shining for utmost surprise. Shock even. Different thoughts were stirring inside Peter's mind at the moment, but he couldn't make anything reasonable out of them. So puzzled he was because of the just voiced out question which made no sense to him. But to Jack it seemed perfectly comprehensible, him looking down in thoughts himself until got one of those enigmatic looks on his face. His eyes widening as he leant forth the second time, staring at Gibbs, just as Will also abandoned his spot against the wall and crept next to Peter. Peering over his shoulder at the two secretive men, finally hearing a bit of their talk.

"Let's just say it's a matter of _leverage_, eh?"

Will's brows wrinkled only slightly for confusion, him witnessing Gibbs' as great bafflement as he stared at Jack in silence, Jack straightening, about to say something. But then he happened to notice Will's and Peter's stares, the eavesdroppers as well straightening and eventually withdrawing back behind the cover of the wall, when they saw Jack to shut his mouth immediately upon realizing that his private talk with Gibbs had gained unwanted listeners. So he didn't continue the conversation further before he was sure the young men weren't listening anymore.

"Are you in love with someone, Peter?" Will suddenly inquired. Cutting Peter's train of thought, him turning to give his friend half irritated half astonished gaze as Gibbs' and Jack's following words had been overwhelmed by Will's voice and the racket emanating from inside the rather small tavern. But ignoring this slight irksome fact Peter blinked as always while utterly befuddled, inclining his head questionably.

"What the heck are you asking about now?" he asked in turn. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Will was silent for a moment before replied. But when he did, Peter let out a curse in his mind as once again the ongoing conversation he'd so far listened in successfully was drowned under Will's well thought response.

"It's just that these last days have made me think about things like that", Will told him, gazing down until lifted his eyes to stare at the old candelabrum in the ceiling (which by now had been relieved of its excessive load when the man hanging from it had lost his life from a gunshot a moment past). Peter instead glanced at Gibbs and Jack while waiting Will to continue, then just sighing and dedicating all his attention to his friend. Who actually seemed to have turned quite serious about something when Peter now examined him. Peter folded his arms, leaning on the wall with his side as lifted his brows.

"That's understandable, but isn't it your love life that is in shambles rather than mine?" he questioned, gaining a faint amused smile from Will. He looked into his eyes.

"True enough. But that is exactly why I've been wondering... Today as well, the things you said on our way here. I started to suspect that you weren't talking about only Miranda, were you?"

Will probably saw the answer from Peter's face as it was his turn to look down, Will giving him a inquiring gaze as he stayed silent.

"Who is it you love, Peter?"

Peter released a long breath, closing his eyes, until rubbed his forehead. In the end shrugging, lifting up his palms. "She's... someone too wonderful for me to even describe. She's the most beautiful girl I've even laid my eyes upon."

Will looked now intrigued, smiling interested, as well turning toward Peter as listened to him. Seeing next gentleness in his brown irises as Peter was rubbing his hands together, wide smile making its way on his lips.

"The girl I love... probably doesn't even know of my feelings", Peter continued, letting out a dejected laugh. "Of course I haven't told her. I can never reveal my feelings, or t that's what Miranda keeps telling me, but... It's just that we've been friends for years, so I know everything about her. And just that regardless of all that I cannot call her by her first name and ask her hand in marriage because she is more privileged than me... It kills me. I love her so much, but can never tell her that."

Will directed a sad gaze at Peter, witnessing his evident sorrow these words made him feel. He pitied him, being able to see the depth of his feelings simply from his eyes which were now wandering around the room aimlessly, in the end falling back down. Staying there, until Will placed a comforting hand on Peter's arm. Peter then letting out a new laugh, even more dejected one. The smile he wore was blue.

"Besides even if I confessed my love, it wouldn't make a difference. She's in love with another man."

Will was surprised by this and he examined Peter, trying to conclude who this woman his friend had fallen so deeply could be, not getting any kind of hint from Peter whose replies had so far been quite vapid. But just as he was about to ask the name of this girl again, his intentions were interrupted by a stout woman who crashed into him all of a sudden. Waking both his and Peter's attention, Will turning to give the soused female a wary look as she leant against him heavily, laughing. Holding up the pint in her possession as directed rather flirtatious glance up to Will, who was speechless. Dumbfounded, trying to inch away from the appeared woman, as Peter was getting back his cheerfulness while watching his friend's predicament. Peter smirked evily, nodding to the woman.

"Ma'am."

Will glared at Peter who returned his gaze innocently, until he saw a realization in Will's as brown irises as his. Will then taking him by a surprise as managed to direct the woman forward, all the way to Peter, into whose arms Will then dumped her. Paying him back from the earlier incident upon entering this tavern, perplexed Peter staggering violently as the woman's massive figure was this time pressed against his. Peter's eyes were wide as they looked at grinning Will, him now nodding toward the new woman in Peter's hands.

"Congratulations Peter. I'm sure she'll make you really happy for the next hour", he taunted in amusement, Peter sending him a squint until noticed a young prostitute who happened to see Will's form leaning on the wall from the other side of the tavern. Alluring smile lifting the corners of her lips up as she immediately scurried to their direction, soon spooking Will as her hands sneaked upon his shoulders. It being now Peter's turn to smirk triumphantly.

"It seems we'll both be _very_ happy men tonight with such fine ladies, eh Will?"

It was then that a certain older man arrived to the scene as well, interrupting Peter's banter. Wrenching the fat lady off Peter's arm regardless of her objections, taking her with him as Peter simply lifted his palms up as a submissive gesture after being impaled by the man's death glare. But they left without a hassle, Peter now starting to follow how the appeared young hooker tried to get into very reluctant Will's good side. And finally Jack's and Gibb's voices reached into Peter's ears again, him next turning to give them a look and saw them make a toast.

"Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!"

But it was then, during the moment their pints were slammed on the table, that Will's highly alert senses finally bolted. Him whipping out his weapon quicker than Peter could blink. Him now following in sudden awe as yet again spooked Will jumped forth, fully prepared to fight, holding up his sword in the air threateningly as kicked a nearby table around. It falling on top of a unfortunate drunkard who'd passed out on the floor, the whole room ceasing of all voices and noise and each and every pair of eyes in addition to Peter's were staring at agitated Will. Him pointing the cutlass around, in each direction, expecting to see some rogue armed to his teeth to appear and charge at him. But as silence descended and none came, Will came to realize his miscalculation of danger, as the young prostitute who just a second ago had been all over him secretly inched toward Peter. Grasping his arm for unsaid protection, where the young man simply sighed, rubbing his neck as next noticed the glints of anger appearing in the gazes of the spectators of Will's abrupt fit. Jack and Gibbs leant forth to see what was the commotion about, Jack's eyes focusing on Will before they rolled for boredom.

"Are you begging for trouble?" Peter questioned under his breath, folding his arms as turned to gaze at Will incredulously. Earning an uneasy look back as the mistaken youngster sheathed his weapon in embarrassment. Now noticing the hostile stares he gained himself, swallowing. So much for keeping a low profile... Will turned around, returning back to Peter's side, but his eyes just happened to wander off to where Jack was sitting. Will seeing his altogether as well disbelieving expression, Gibbs now turning to the pirate Captain, nodding toward Will.

"Kid's a bit of a stick, ain't he?" Will heard him murmur questionably, him dropping his gaze bashful, as Peter's censorious turned irises bored into him when Will leant back against the wall. Possibly trying to merge into it. And Peter replied in Jack's stead, releasing a new sigh.

"Very much so."

"Sorry", was Will's turn to murmur, him directing his gaze to the side. Looking like he wanted to disappear, Peter leaning toward him.

"That isn't going to cut it this episode of yours causes some vulgarian to... _here we go._"

With a third, deep sigh Peter watched as the one been left under the table, the pirate with notable amount of muscle and weapons to compare his brutal strength was walking toward them. Awoken from his drunken delusions, anger turning his eyes ablaze when he pointed at Will where his other hand grasped a broad sword. Gritting his teeth together as next spoke with fury filled voice, his evident rage taking over his intoxication as it cleared his head from alcohol fumes.

"Was it you accursed brat who is responsible of this?" the man hollered, lifting a broken bottle of rum in sight. Peter could've just rolled his eyes but didn't. Sensing how Will tensed by his side, automatically his hand making its way to his own weapon to defend himself. But knowing from the start where this was going, against his habits Peter tried to act as a settler, stepping between his friend and the drunken man his hands up as a peaceful gesture.

"Take it easy pal", he said to the man, nodding toward the bottle. "What do you say if he gets you a drink to make amends for his stupidity, and you call it even?"

The pirate spat on Peter's jacket, him giving the disgusting stain on his clothes a hardly controlled gaze of anger as forced himself to meet the man's gaze calmly, after elbowing Will to shut his mouth as he'd apparently been about to protest against the used reference to his actions. But the picaroon didn't seem so eager to settle this like civilized people as was expected, but instead grabbed Peter's collar. Pulling him close as the tip of his weapon was stationed on his throat.

"This's none of yer business you rat!" the pirate snarled, glaring at Will, whose sword had now instantly been redrawn as he saw this brute to take a hold of his friend. Will scowling back at him as the blade was pointed at the pirate over Peter's shoulder, who simply stared at the man threatening his life unreadable expression on his face. The pirate spat again, this time on the floor before Will, as a new, expectant commotion started around them. Everyone awaiting a fight to break out, some men in the room preparing their pistols and other weapons to jump in. Peter lifted his eyebrows bored.

"I don't want to waste my time upon such leeches as you", he said, stressing each word as met the man's furiated gaze. His own gaining the tint of irritation back as it looked deep into the pirate's irises. Peter flinched back as the blade pressed deeper, the man leering at him.

"What'd you say ye chump?!"

"I say this once. Leave while you still can, or make me angry and regret it", Peter stated curtly. But the man paid no attention to his warning, not even considering the possibility that these two youths could stand any chance against him. So he simply shoved Peter away roughly, throwing the broken bottle right beside his head on the wall while pulled out a pistol from his waistband. Will jumping before him in a blink, now the tip of his sword hovering over the man's chest, ready to impale him.

"The hell with ye pommy!"

Will heard Peter to cluck his tongue in annoyance, him glancing at his friend over his shoulder and saw him straighten his posture. Those same blazing, dark brown eyes Will knew very well peering back at the enraged pirate when the alcohol in Peter's system started to heat things up. It being now Will's turn to sigh in frustration as Peter's famous temper took over, Peter cracking the knuckles of his left hand.

"Ye say that again ye twat!" Peter's voice hissed under his breath. As enraged, and before Will could stop him his figure flashed past him. His carefully aimed left fist swinging up to direct a hard punch on the brawling pirate's jaw, both he and Will hearing a crack as the impact caused his cheekbone to bust. The man flying in a fine arch on the floor a couple of meter's away, hitting his head on the corner of the table, this way gaining a double shot much for Peter's triumph who gazed over the fallen man with a satisfied grin. Once again cracking his knuckles. But right after witnessing the pirate to be beaten with a single left hook, other eager roughnecks joined the fun. Loud noises of brawl filling the air when new opponents advanced Peter's way, him avoiding the first attacker and kicking him in the gut with his knee, the man tobbling down onto the floor in agony.

Will's sword dropped for shock as he watched Peter starting to beat the drunken pirates attacking him into a pulp mercilessly, Will having a strong sensation of déjà vu as he followed his friend to pass out punches and kicks around to men coming at him their weapons revealed from all his sides. Peter eventually stopping to direct a inquiring gaze at Will after whacking one man's lights out, his lips wearing a impish grin when he next threw another miscreant on the floor.

"What're you waiting for Will, an invitation? You started this, so better get here to finish it!"

Will sighed in turn, giving his hotheaded friend a disbelieving gaze. After Peter had gone all the trouble against his usual mannerisms in such situation and tried to be the reasonable one, here they were again. Peter was at it yet again, making unneeded trouble, and it was once more Will who would get him out of this mess... It really was like they'd never left Port Royal after all.

Jolly fight had broken out throughout the tavern, as if it never had ceased, when Will joined into the fight. Using his sword to ward off the hoodlums now assaulting him, keeping in mind on watching Peter's rear as long as the scuffle lasted. Him successfully winning over several pirates one after another, preventing Peter to be taken by a surprise if a sudden swing of a blade threatened to end his life now when his mind was otherwise occupied... Which was to give these men he deemed as useless perps what they deserved, a couple of loose teeth to sober them up from their despicable lifestyle. But in the end it didn't do the trick, or either take a genius to know that Will and Peter's adversaries if not outnumbered, were very much disadvantaged in other ways. Alcohol clouded most of these men's judgement, so it was not that hard for the two to defend themselves against this bunch of blackguards who most of the time only swung their weapons around aimlessly. Hoping to wound them, charging forward with blind rage, the shots of their pistols always finding a wrong target. This way earning them a new enemy when a violet quarrel broke between their own ranks, giving the young men an opportunity to take them down easily. And this among many things, seemed to entertain Peter very much, even he stupidly had after all been responsible of the situation to escalate this far.

"Will watch out!" Peter shouted all of a sudden, startling his friend awake from his concentration, Will having just enough time to notice the scum who'd lifted a chair to bring it down onto his head. But who now got attacked by Peter when he quickly covered for his friend, kicking the man to his stomach to make him retreat, snatching the falling chair before smashed it onto the buccaneer. Immediately twirling around, choosing an opponent to receive his right hook before tackling him, the poor man falling back and bringing down a waiting group of brawlers with him. Will heard Peter release a laugh, but which was cut short as he was then snatched into a choke by another pirate, Peter fighting against furiously as was lifted from the ground. Will gasping as he then saw Peter to be flung across the air, him landing on a table with a somersault. Breaking and falling tableware creating a loud chink when his body landed straight on the unfinished meal.

"You okay?!" Will questioned from Peter, giving him a glance as slashed his current opponent. Cutting his belt and this way dropping the man's pants before shoved him on top of another bickering pair just a feet away. Where Peter rose a little stiffly, shaking his head dumbfounded as released a relieved breath, realizing how close it had been that his neck hadn't been broken. He made a nod, hawking once as sat up, wiping the scarps of his clothes. But then his gaze hit on a survived plate by his side, it having one untouched chicken leg on it, of quite good quality meat too. And upon seeing the food Peter's stomach made a furious growl, him remembering how deprived of sustenance he in fact was and snatched the leg. Taking a huge bite out of it, munching it away as responded with a satisfied voice.

"Never better!"

"Then get over here!"

Peter smirked for Will's dire tone, seeing him to be cornered between four thugs, starting to stand as took another enormous bite out of the leg. But it was then when his attention was stolen by a curvy black haired beauty standing right on his right side, him lifting his jaw the way he always did while spotting a girl worth of his interest. Forcing the half chewed meat down his throat while leaning toward the barmaid who smiled at him. Clearly as interested, her stretching out her hand and removing a piece of bread from Peter's hair. Peter felt his lips curve up into a broad smile, his eyes taking in the form of the girl in admiration.

"Well hello gorgeous."

Will paused in astonishment as turned around in middle of his current spar, frowning due to the sight of the rather attractive wench Peter had apparently taken interest in. Will seeing the way he kept checking the young woman out, standing, starting to talk with her that very same charming, alluring grin on his lips Will knew to accompany evenings such as this. And it caused his own irritation to lift its head, Will letting out a shout of anger as directed a sharp hit against a pistol which now was pointed at him, him then sending the man holding it to unconsciousness by whacking the blunt side of the weapon on his head. Will shot a glare toward Peter.

_"Peter!"_

Peter sighed after hearing Will's call, looking down bored till returned his eyes back to the girl. Smiling at her, this time taking out his sword as well. Acting very confident, giving her a polite nod. "Excuse me."

The girl waved at him as Peter left her, striding toward the center of the ruckus where Will was, just in time saving him from getting a blade stuck between his ribs as jumped in. Taking one of the scoundrels harassing Will in his not so tender care, chasing him back with skillful blows, after shoving the leftover chicken in the man's mouth opened for a roar. Distracting him, giving him the upperhand to strike.

"What are you doing Will, dawdling? Let's outweight these jerks!" Peter urged cheerfully, next letting out a cry as lashed a nasty cut on his adversary's cheek. Then tripping him and trapping him to a beam he crashed against with a dagger he stole from another fighting ruffian. Sticking the man's shirt to the wood, then turning around with a dangerous strike of his rapier to give Will a sarcastic browlifting. Will returned it with his own, but which was only frustrated.

"That's my line. You always do this!"

"And what's that?" asked joyous Peter, laughing as bested a couple of hopeless swordsmen too easily, sending them on the floor with other won over pirates. There was pent-up irritation in Will's voice when it replied behind his back.

"Involve me into your broils. It's always me getting you out of any kind of trouble you find yourself in Peter!"

Peter smirked amused. "You're doing a brilliant job by involving yourself, Will! Every time."

Will sighed, pushing the new man coming at him to the side with a quick block. Yes, unfortunately that was true. He had to stop doing that, or Peter would get him...

"Oops!" Peter exclaimed, his sword now stuck to Will'sbelt buckle, the later mentioned now staring at the blade which was only an inch away from his stomach with wide eyes. Peter made apologetic face, freeing the blade. "My bad."

Will flared up, about to speak. But all of a sudden Peter earned a powerful smack on his jaw, just as a invicible hand jerked Will away from the fight. Him next standing next to Joshamee Gibbs, giving him a surprised gaze as the man shook his head. Releasing his arm before now completely stealthily walked in middle of the ongoing wrangle, Jack ambling to Will as his first mate soon enough returned. Walking Peter by his side, who looked most displeased by this sudden development, according to which Jack had decided so graciously to save the young men from Peter's short-tempered tendencies. After all staying out of the scuffle himself, now gauging at the younger man of his new acquaintance very carefully, soon his face filling with discontent as well.

"Wonder which of ye is the bigger stick", he remarked, his examination moving now to Will who as well had acted out of needed composure. "You've had enough for the evening mate."

Will and Peter exchanged a look till Will sighed the umpteenth time, finally putting away his sword, where Peter yanked himself free from the escorting hand of Gibbs. Jack stepped closer to him, narrowing his eyes.

"It was ye who insisted upon me help to free the girl, radge, so I'd appreciate it very much if ye refrained on killing yerselves off before we set sail tomorrow morning. Now, be a good lad and buy ol' Gibbs a drink. He might've saved yer life", Jack said to him, meeting Peter's squinting eyes his own this time fully serious. Peter straightened, looking back at him quite cocky.

"I can handle a couple of hoodlums like them just fine without any rescuing from your henchmen", he answered, spitting some blood on the ground. He'd gotten a small cut inside his mouth because of the latest hit, him now feeling it with the tip of his tongue. Jack said nothing at first as eyed at him, in the end smiling.

"As I said. You'd make an excellent hoodlum yerself, eh?."

Peter scoffed for this. Then quickly enough turning around and storming off, Will frowning as didn't know what he was about to do. Him landing a hand on Peter's shoulder to prevent his friend to possibly go back into the fight, which was his first presumption after witnessing Peter's temper flare up again after a few exchanged words with Jack.

"Where are you going?" Will asked, Peter simply shrugging his hand off.

"Far away from him."

* * *

**Slainté = Scottish way to say cheers**


	15. Entry 14

**Here we get back to Miranda! ;)**

**Please review, I want to know I'm not boring you!**

**Big thanks to all you who've commented &amp; marked my story into favorites so far.**

* * *

**Entry 14**

I eyed at meself from th' mirror I'd found stationed at th' corner o' th' cabin, pulling th' given gown over me shoulders as stared at it wi' reserve. I turned me heid, examing th' scandalously lower cut bodice as laced it closed wi' hesitating fingers, feeling me cheeks turn red even there were no one inside th' cabin besides me. No one could see me, but a thought itself that I'd actually put somethin' as vulgar as this dress oan caused me to turn embarrassed. It hardly fit me, in fact squeezing me from th' armpits 'n' waist, but I could live wi' that little chagrin. But when I scrutinized th' wine colored fabric 'n' those few details this dress hold, me mind came to realize an obvious fact: this gown had belonged to someone, afore it had found its way for me to wear.

Immediately premonition hit me, me freezing ower as I considered th' origin o' this dress 'n' th' possibilities what th' previous owner o' it had probably went thro' to have left it aboard this ship. She could've also been... Lik' me... 'N' then killed by these miscreants efter... I felt me skin crawl, 'n' I imagined th' feeling o' that poor woman's blood to drench th' dress all ower...

I shook me heid, ordering meself to calm doon. Such thoughts did no good. I was scared stiff as it was, 'n' had to control meself to survive. To learn what was to come o' me when Captain Barbossa would arrive for dinner. But I was sure nae to look forward to it, th' very idea o' me sitting doon wi' me kidnapper for a pleasant meal causing me almost to laugh had I not been so afraid deep within. I'd probably be too horrified to eat anyway.

I sighed as yanked th' final laces tight, immediately staggering as th' surge o' th' waves carrying _Th' Pearl_ nearly made me keel ower. I was yet to find me sea legs it seemed... But disregarding such a meaningless notion I sighed deeper, regaining me posture as tried to yank th' accursed bodice higher. Nae succeeding, me feeling meself practically naked as was grimacing to th' way this gown forced everybody's attention to be focused oan me breasts, which were shoving wey too much. Curse this gown, I tell ye!

Sun had long ago set 'n' th' moon had risen high to th' sky, but me company was yet to turn up. Though that was fine for me, as I hadn't had th' slightest desire to meet wi' those brutes, nor to put oan this wretched gown efter receiving it from th' pirate called Pintel afore it became dark ootside me prison's window. Me waiting for th' final moment afore submitting 'n' putting it oan as Barbossa had requested. For why, I didn't ken. Maybe to humiliate me. What other reason would I have to wear it but to be daunted by 'im this evening?

But it was then when I heard a sound. A silent, hardly detectable snicker from somewhere close to me, making th' hairs oan me arms to rise as I whipped aroond. Eyeing at me surroundings as if finding someone I'd ne'ver afore noticed to loom in th' fallen shadows o' th' cabin. I took a careful step forth, listening, turning me gaze to th' door.

"Is someone there?"

Silence. No reply, as was expected. 'N' I would've simply deemed meself silly had I nae neist heard a muffled cry o' pain, it alerting me senses as I heard th' sound to be accompanied by low laughter. 'N' then I knew I hadn't imagined it, but it really was coming from somewhere nearby o' th' entrance. I peered ower to th' faraway wall, starting to approach it as if unaware o' th' noises I'd started to hear mair clearly th' closer I got, soon enough recognizing th' voices o' Pintel 'n' Ragetti to converse wi' one another.

As I advanced toward th' wall beside th' door, I all o' a sudden detected a hole in th' wood. Me then kneeling 'n' peering thro' it, only to gasp for shock as th' very same yellow eyeball I remembered very weel stared back at me. Th' satisfied laugh coming to an abrupt end as th' pirate at th' other side o' th' wall realized to have been discovered. I leant back in shock, me memory reeling back to th' moment I had actually removed me claes to change intae th' gown, me noo understanding th' true nature o' th' situation. These barbarians had probably been stalking me th' whole time!

Slight fury actually set foot in me as I noo heard Ragetti's voice, it urging his comrade to move ower.

"Gimme a go!"

Stupefied I rose, quickly leanin' against th' hole so that th' hem o' me dress covered it, thinkin' moment as wrapped me arms aroond meself protectively. _These pigs had seen me!_ I felt great disgust, juist as Ragetti continued wi' confused voice.

"I can see nothin'!" he exclaimed indignant. "It's dark. I can see nothin'!"

"You're an idiot", Pintel's voice replied, his bored tone causing me to frown. 'N' as I noo retreated from th' wall 'n' peeked at th' hole again, I saw Ragetti's wooden eye stare return me keek. 'N' I couldn't help but lift me brows for 'im meself. Aye, he was a moron...

Quickly thinkin' I grabbed a sharp nail I'd wiggled oot from a wall (while contemplating for a possible escape plan some hours past, 'n' which I'd noo hid inside th' dress for later use). Giving it a look afore stabbed it thro' th' hole, it successfully sticking to Ragetti's eye 'n' pulling it loose as I yanked it back inside. Me smiling for triumph as I heard his surprised exclaim from th' other side o' th' wall, where I simply pulled th' eye free from th' nail. Giving it as weel a satisfied smirk, afore then was alerted by th' descended silence ootside th' cabin. Me soon enough hearing footsteps which reached th' doors, me neist hearing th' lock click open, me wance mair gasping for fright efter all th' time I'd spent in complete solitude nae seeing no one. Th' eye o' th' scoundrel who'd spied upon me dropping onto th' floor when it slipped me fingers.

I swallowed, runnin' back to th' farthest corner o' th' cabin, preparing meself as me haun flew on top o' me chest. As if to prevent me hert to jump oot as I witnessed th' twin doors to swing open lik' this morning. In marching several crewmen o' _Th' Black Pearl_, nae giving me a single look as wi'oot a word entered th' room. Each carrying a tray full o' delicious food varying from fruits to a whole roasted pig, which was placed in middle o' th' wide dining table.

I had retreated into th' sofa, staring at th' pirates tensely as they completely ignored me while finally arranging a meal for two. Me then frowning as me stomach released embarrassingly loud wail, me arms quickly pressing against me middle torso to silence th' noise. How humiliating it would be to reveal how hungry I was, 'n' yet it became so hard to resist th' luscious scent o' cooked meat 'n' fresh baked bread which flew to me nose across th' room. I really was hungry.

I followed as two o' th' pirates lit th' candles o' th' holders oan th' table, th' last trays 'n' plates put in place as eventually th' host o' this evening entertainment I'd so graciously been invited to stepped inside. Barbossa givin' me huddled form on th' couch amused grin as then waved his haun, his men immediately daunering oot o' th' room. Leaving us alone.

I lifted me heid as directed a glance toward th' door I'd heard to be simply closed, nae detecting th' usual click o' th' lock, which urged me to think would I dare to take this chance 'n' run to th' exit. Try to escape th' room. But as if reading me mind Captain Barbossa took a couple o' steps back, lifting th' fake eye from th' floor I'd dropped it, me releasing a sigh as saw his armed form noo stand right afore me route to freedom. He smirked, bowing as pointed toward th' awaiting set table efetr throwing th' wooden eye to his pet monkey. Th' hairball instantly bitin' into it.

"Shall we then, Miss?" he inquired, straightening, his bleak eyes eyeing at me from across th' room expectant. 'N' slowly I stood from th' sofa, as slowly making me wey toward th' dining table, nae being able to tell what was th' expression displaying in Barbossa's irises as they met mine. Him noo pulling a chair for me lik' a proper gentleman he apparently considered himself as would. But afore taking a seat I jumped back for a new fright when th' monkey dashed on th' table right past me, letting oot a shrill shriek which was lik' nails scratching a brick wall for me. But giving th' animal a nasty look I dropped to th' offered chair what else than reserved. Me each move rigid, sittin' at th' edge o' me seat th' whole time, ready to bolt, as th' Captain noo took a seat at me right side. His gaze then ne'ver leaving me, as didn't his pet monkey's I noo noticed to sit on a perch small distance awa'. Silence fell into th' cabin as I stared at me plate, nae daring to look at th' wicked man so close to me. I could hardly breathe as I felt his eyes examine me.

"Maid or not, it suits you", he spoke all o' a sudden wi' a smile, complimenting me, me lifting me eyes surprised. Seeing his gaze to be indeed directed doon to stare at th' dress he'd wished me to wear. 'N' under his so intense attention I felt meself very much nude, me arms wance mair rising to fold across me chest. I keeked awa'.

"I believe you said that to the last poor woman who wore this before me", was me as sharp reply as I braved to give, glancing at th' man poignantly. I heard 'im cluck his tongue soothingly.

"Now, none of that."

I watched 'im to extend his haun, grasping a tray filled wi' bread afore brought it to me, nodding toward it remarkably. 'N' again me stomach made a revealing rumble, me closing me eyes momentarily for shame as he obviously took notice o' it. Smirkin' for evident amusement 'n' leaning so close that I could see th' cracks o' his dry skin. I hold back a new jolt when this man neist urged me to satisfy me hunger, his other arm sretching to offer me meat.

"Please. Dig in."

For a reason unknown to me I found meself takin' a whole leg o' th' offered roasted pork, having it accompany th' piece o' bread I already had awaiting oan me plate as tried to act refined. Opening th' napkin 'n' placing it to me lap, grasping th' right cutlery 'n' as rigid as ever started to eat. Alone, as during th' observation I carried oot from th' corner o' me eye (which however wi' th' other was strictly stationed to stare at me portion) I efter all noticed how Captain Barbossa made no indication to join me. His plate remaining empty, him simply observin' me dinin' form carefully. Nae lettin' a single movement o' mine to slip his vigilance, his face changing to somewhat fascinated when I lifted th' fork to place a piece o' delicately cut meat in me mouth. Releasing intense breaths o' odd kind wi' each new tiny mouthful I took.

I kept in mind to have me posture excellent while I told meself to eat, according to me intention to act lik' a proper lady in front o' this pirate. But this pretense he saw me put oot clearly amused 'im, as I was to learn efter scarcely managing to swallow a second piece o' meat which felt only chewy in me throat regardless o' being savory 'n' extra tender.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress someone", he told me, neist glancing at me plate. "You must me hungry."

I eyed at 'im silent, then staring at th' fork which had stopped in middle o' th' movement to bring mair sustenance in me geggy. That pirate's very accurate statement making me stomach to growl lik' starved. But his words which might've appeared friendly 'n' polite woke suspicion in me, 'n' afore I knew it I placed th' cutlery beside th' unfinished meal. Crossin' me arms on me lap, lookin' awa' from th' man.

"Suddenly I lost my appetite. Must be the sea making me queasy."

"I dare to hope it is indeed that, and not the company which makes you deny these delicacies prepared just for you", th' pirate replied quite cheerfully, me giving th' amass o' food a quick keek o' contempt.

"Perhaps. One would be a fool not to lose their appetite at the presence of their kidnapper."

I heard Barbossa let oot a low laugh, 'im taking me defiance as a source o' entertainment, I could tell. 'N' that was why his carefree attitude annoyed me, me neist turning toward him wi' a frown as he spoke, pouring some wine into a cup at th' other side o' me plate. His arm following th' motion o' the cup as it slid oan th' table due to th' rocking o' th' ship. Th' candleholders as weel as all th' trays movin' back 'n' forth constantly as th' calm waves threw th' ship from a side to another. But yet he made no spill, handing the' filled goblet to me.

"Then perhaps I could offer some other form of refreshment? Try the wine, it is excellent."

I felt me mouth to water because o' th' alluring scent o' th' wine I ne'er would've dreamt o' desiring to taste, but controlled me urges 'n' only stared at 'im silent. Giving th' goblet in his haun as fleeting gaze till ended up coldly ignoring th' man's attempted courtesy. "I do not drink."

Barbossa thought a moment, putting th' wine down, shoving it along th' table to th' other side o' it. "Then if nothing else, ye must have one of these..."

I turned me attention back to Captain Barbossa 'n' saw him lift a bright green apple on top o' a huge pile o' same fruits, each lookin' juicy 'n' maist appetizing. 'Im pushing th' apple toward me wi' unneeded enthusiasm , me keeking intae his irises 'n' saw 'em to be lit wi' sudden desire. Lust... Hunger.

"The apples, one of those next."

His prompt was somewhat demanding. 'N' as I slowly grasped th' fruit, lifting me gaze back to th' pirate in wonder, his coupon wance mair caused mine to turn doubtful in an instant. Me witnessing how that intruiged look returned in his eyes when his attention was noo focused on th' apple in me haun, his visible 'n' unexplainably great fervor to taste that very same fruit giving me th' creeps. Me eyes neist falling doon to stare at th' untouched dishes afore me host, 'em then narrowing for ponder as it was stuck to eye at the empty plate o' Barbossa's. 'N' then th' horrifying realization hit me when I noticed th' Capuchin monkey to be as weel staring at me. His eyes glittering for same craving for food as his master's, th' animal smacking his tongue for yeaning. Shiver went thro' me as I gazed at th' accursed apple, then shoving me plate forward so forcefully it flipped ower, me bolting up from me seat so that me chair fell doon wi' a clang.

"It has poison in it", I breathed, throwing th' fruit awa' afore me haun pressed against me stomach. As if to feel th' foul venom start to ravage in me system, flinching back from Barbossa whose expression had changed yet again. 'Im observing me wi' unreadable eyes. 'Til he noo laughed oot loud in even greater amusement, leanin' back in his ain chair, me giving 'im a keek o' dread as first interpreted th' reason for his hilarity incorrectly.

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner."

I stared at 'im in some form o' relief, but hid it as me distress was then taken ower by utmost confusion, me collecting me thoughts as shook me heid. Returning his gaze quizzically.

"Then what do you need me for?" I asked, puzzled. "Without the medallion in me possession I aren't of importance to you any longer."

Nae responding Barbossa dug oot th' said medallion from th' breastpocket o' his jacket, mysterious smile playing on his lips as he noo showed it to me. Me staring at th' blasted thing that was responsible o' getting me intae this mess, nae matter how much I would've liked to blame me misfortune oan Miss Elizabeth o' acquairing th' dangle in th' first place. But I'd told meself to stop thinking lik' a jealous moron, as did noo. Standing across th' table when th' pirate Captain started to speak again, this time as weel mystically.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" he questioned, lowering his voice, shaking his head slowly. I lifted me jaw, glaring at th' golden skull on top o' the trinket which stared back as threatening as ever.

"Don't you? Simple lump of gold I couldn't care less about", I said curtly, me voice nae a bit interested. But Barbossa had become serious all o' a sudden, his following words causing new shivers to stairt to run on me skin as I listened.

"This is Aztec gold", he revealed, stressing his words as his gaze drilled intae mine, me neist findin' meself entrapped by his voice. "...One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies."

I ripped me eyes free from his as felt me hert to jump for anxiety, me letting oot a breath as keeked awa'. But th' pause in th' story ended efter that skipped heartbeat o' mine.

"But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the Heathen Gods placed upon the gold... a terrible curse", Barbossa's ominous voice breathed, luring me gaze back up to stare at 'im 'n' I saw th' remarkable lift o' his eyebrows. I blinked, me breaths coming oot slower as th' foulness o' th' story hit me, causing me to make a subtle frown when I changed me weight oan me other foot uneasily. But in th' end me eyes fell back doon to stare at that notorious medallion. Goosebumps rising oan me skin as I keeked deep into th' bottomless emptiness o' th' engraved skull's sockets. Barbossa's voice fading to th' distance as I mulled th' story ower in me mind, it turning but a menacing whisper when th' last words escaped his lips.

"Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest... shall be punished, _for eternity_."

Silence descended between us again as he stopped talkin', me listenin' to th' creaking o' the ship's hull 'til finally snapped oot o' me foreboding wi' a new blink, turnin' me head to th' side to calm meself. What he said was ridiculous, mere superstition! I would be a fool to actually believe 'im... 'N' yet I couldn't shake awa' that feeling o' deep rooted misgive as met his eyes again efter closin' me ain for a fleeting moment.

"A legend to scare those gullible enough to believe it. Superstitious yarns", I stated simply, but nae as nonchalantly as I wanted.

"Aye", Barbossa agreed emphatically while flashing a wide, remarkable smile. Standing from his chair 'n' stairted to round th' table slowly. Me doin' th' same, exchanging an endless stare wi' th' man as he neist kept oan talking. Increasing me agitation th' mair I heard 'im speak.

"That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale", he replied. "Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. _And we took 'em all!_"

Wi' every word his tone became mair intimidating, his expression gaining a zeal which scared me, his suddenly lit 'n' otherwise so cold eyes looking intae mine so keenly that I jolted when his fist scrabbled th' air as if trying to trap somethin' invisible. There was no other kind o' lust in his eyes. Lust only a pirate possessed, 'n' I followed it grow th' mair he shared wi' me aboot th' treasure he 'n' his crew had found on this island o' Dead. He'd fallen intae his thoughts, but noo was freed from his reverie, his eyes widening as he straightened efter leanin' oan th' table for a minute. Stairtin' to circle th' dinner table again when th' story went on. Me nae noticing to have been frozen to me spot, every muscle in me body tense lik' attuned wire.

"We spent 'em and traded 'em", Barbossa stated, taking a eerie brake in middle o' his continuation o' th' tale. "Frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust..."

His demeanor now signaled somethin' as he paused yet again. Somethin' which caused me to release a nervous breath, me starin' at 'im wi' timorous eyes as suddenly realized th' threatening atmosphere his tale created aroond 'im. Me being able to sense th' danger emanating from his being unlike ever afore, which was precisely why I all o' a sudden became aware how close to me this pirate had advanced seguedly. Me quickly sprinting intae action 'n' walking awa' from 'im, only to have meself trip to th' same chair I'd dropped on th' floor but a moment ago. Me retreat attempt failing 'n' I indeed couldn't escape this man who'd become so menacing that he made me skin crawl. Me nae being able but to stare back at 'im in this yet ne'er experienced fear as his haun was quick to grasp me arm, preventing me from falling. His widened eyes felt lik' seeing straight intae me soul juist lik' th' eyes o' the medallion's skull had, me makin' a slight face as he leant so close that his breath caressed me cheek th' second time. Me hert pounding against me chest for a reason I didn't either ken.

_"We are cursed men, Miss Turner"_, he whispered what else than ominously, soon enough leaning back 'n' releasing me. I let oot a sigh as immediately twirled aroond, following 'im wi' me eyes as watched 'im walk toward th' end o' th' table. His back to me.

"Compelled by greed we were... But now, we are consumed by it."

I jerked strongly for fright as th' monkey interrupted Barbossa by releasing unexpected shriek, as if affected by th' told story lik' me, me breathing brokenly as saw th' animal start to jump oan his perch ceaselessly. Startled, swinging back 'n' forth, 'til Barbossa daunered to his pet. Th' moneky calming doon efter his hand rose to smooth his fur. Th' pirate Captain looked thoughtful again.

"There is one way we can end our curse", Barbossa revealed. His voice returning back to normal 'n' all th' threat vanished from 'im, me feeling me shoulders drop as he turned to face me yet again efter handing th' Aztec gold piece back to th' monkey. Me watchin' 'im chew oan it lik' Ragetti's eye, nae being able to hold back th' spark o' interest, me neist gazing at Barbossa wi' a questionable frown. Inclining me heid as in fact waited 'im to continue this time. 'N' he did, dead serious, while Jack th' monkey climbed oan his left shoulder.

"All th' scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored. And the blood repaid", he said, me gaze dropping for understanding as th' monkey leapt oan th' floor, runnin' off. Aye, that was why they so desperately had wanted to obtain th' locket which somehow had ended up wi' Miss Elizabeth. But then th' last remark o' Captain Barbossa's caused me to freeze again, me breath momentarily stuck in me lungs as all o' that moment past lived mystical anxiety returned.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece", he stated, smiling, th' clomp o' his boots tellin' me that he was wance again makin' his slow wey to me direction. Me eyes rose from me palms I'd been squeezing together me knuckles white, th' other noo closing aroond th' dress' hem.

"And the sacrifice?" me suddenly shivering voice asked timidly, dreading to gain th' answer. "Whose blood you're going to use to appease the Gods?"

Barbossa's smirk turned satisfied, widening as his piercing eyes were stuck to me. Sending a chill doon me spine as I heard his voice talk right next to me ear, where he lifted his eyebrows. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye... _yet_."

Me eyes widened for cold horror as I let oot a breath o' shock, twirling aroond in even mair horrible understanding to face th' pirate who juist had revealed th' reason I was taken from Port Royal along wi' th' cursed Aztec medallion, me shakin' me heid in denial as took scared steps back automatically. Gasping me breath.

"No", escaped me lips, me feelin' me stairt to tremble as that same terror I'd felt efter being snatched aboard this vessel returned, it nailing me to th' floor as I watched Barbossa to grin that vicious smile. Gaining pleasure from me fear as then offered me somethin', me eyes dropping to gawk at th' apple I'd thrown from me haun earlier, 'n' which he'd found 'n' picked up. His expression this time mischievous, finally revealing his true colors, mocking me as handed th' fruit forward.

"Apple?"

I was too aghast to move, th' horrendeous truth paralyzing me 'n' filling me mind wi' all those things I'd learnt tonight aboot this curse I ever would've believed to encounter; what I was here for, for these men to use me as a sacrifice 'n' release 'emselves under it wi' me blood. I stared at Barbossa me geggy open, finally closin' it 'til me heid was finally cleared as much to have a tiny rational thought in it. Me eyes starting to scower th' cabin feverishly, till I noo moved. Panic taking ower me 'n' freeing me from me frozen state, as I ran to th' other side of th' dinner table. Barbossa taking it as a game as he came efter me, grimacing to me as chased me aroond th' table, in th' end cutting me escape route as in a blink o' an eye was standing afore me. Growling 'n' revealed his filthy teeth to me to scare me.

I heard meself let oot a scared cry, breathing heavily as naturally tried to escape 'im. Me hert this time breaking oot o' me rib cage when I directed a distressed glance toward th' unguarded door in middle o' me run to th' other side o' th' cabin. Stopping for a moment to stare at Barbossa who stationed himself across from me, us exchanging a stare, 'til I dashed to me left. Past th' head o' th' table, Barbossa right at me heels, whose following form caused me to push a chair doon to trip 'im afore then hurried aroond th' table to reach th' door. But I wasn't quick enough as Barbossa was ahead o' me, reading me mind, wance again standing in me wey efter leaping ower th' table. Nae getting tripped by th' chair I'd tried to distract 'im wi', preventing me from reaching th' door in time.

I halted alarmed, retreating as he instantly came at me, me rushing back to th' direction I'd come from efter noticing Barbossa's sword to be resting oan a nearby chest o' drawers. 'N' jumping forth in me frenzy, in desperation that th' man's grabbing haun awoke in me as it grasped me arm th' second time 'n' brought me doon onto th' floor, I scrambled back to me feet. Snatching th' heavy weapon 'n' whipped aroond, nae even kenning what it was that I was doing afore acting ingstinctively. Letting oot a frightened cry as was thrown against th' table by Barbossa, me reacting by rising 'n' shoving his cutlass right through his stomach wi' another startled wail. Bringing an end to oor short game o' tag.

He took a couple o' surprised steps backwards, staring at th' blade I'd actually managed to use against 'im, me hauns flown ower me quivering lips as I stared at th' growing, bloody stain oan his shirt in unexplainable horror o'what I'd juist done. But me shock wasn't complete but only increased when I followed Barbossa to pull oot th' sword wi' one yank. Nae in any wey affected by th' loss o' blood nor th' lethal wound I'd inflicted upon 'im. Lifting th' blade in th' air for me to see, giving it a thoughtful gaze afore turned his attention back to me. Squinting in wonder as I directed a incredulous keek at both his red colored shirt 'n' th' drops which fell oan th' floor to his feet, me revertin' back against th' table in disbelief mixed wi' fear.

"I'm curious... after killin' me, what was it you plannin' on doing next?" he questioned, leaning closer, me gasping me breath again in utmost dread as stumbled awa' from 'im. A'maist tripping to me ain feet as immediately raced toward th' twin doors, yanking 'em open 'n' practically fell oot to th' deck.

But for me even greater misfortune 'n' shock me escape wey was again barricaded by somethin' big I instantly bumped intae. Me quickly seeing th' dark skin me forehead had been pressed against 'n' I gasped, jumping back as me frightened eyes turned up to meet wi' th' Bo'sun's iry ones. But it wasn't his rage filled expression which caused me hert neist to stop beating for ultimate scare. But when I stared at 'im, seeing how th' clouds sailed thro' th' night sky to reveal th' full moon which noo bathed _Th' Pearl_ wi' its illuminence, another horrifying truth was revealed to me when I registered th' huge hands squeezing me arms. _Bony hands_, me stiffening as me rising gaze then saw a worn oot rib cage wi' remains o' flesh stuck to th' bones, lastly me gaze taking in a skull which had replaced Bo'sun's head. 'Im opening his mouth to roar, mine opening as weel as I attempted a scream. But no sound came oot as I was then shoved past this monster onto th' hard deck, me dropping oan me stomach 'n' seeing several skeletons in a line. Turning th' heaving device, Barbossa's earlier said words echoing in me heid in that terrifying moment as I stared back at several bony crewmen who directed their gazes at me. Leaning toward me menacingly, me neist feeling a cold touch o' thin fingers as hands grasped me. Hauling me to me feet, ne noo staring at th' as ugly 'n' sickening skeleton forms o' Pintel 'n' Ragetti. Me eyes widening.

"'Ello poppet."

My scream neist pierced th' air as I flinched awa' from those creatures who wance had been men o' flesh 'n' blood, me nae being able to comprehend what in th' world was going oan as blindly tried to escape this sudden nightmare 'n' those dreaded beings, stumbling forward. Past th' heaving skeletons, nae being able to breath, seeing mair 'n' mair o' these freak o' natures wherever I happened to look in me frenzy. Several bony hands touching me, frightening me by trying to take hold o' me, making me cry oot repeatedly for panic as I broke loose o' th' groping fingers o' th' dead. Suddenly me leg slipping 'n' I was dropped oan deck wance mair. Only to find meself surrounded by many skeletons mopping th' floorboards wi' sweepers, this forcing me to scream yet again as those things approached me from both left 'n' right in a consistent rhythm, taunting me. Me quickly sitting up but nae being able to bring meself back to me feet as backed awa' in panic, flinching in disgust mixed wi' terror when these things got too close to me, me in th' end crashing against one as tried to get awa' from th' cleaning monsters. Me floundering forward as shoved th' horrendous being o' fleshy bones aw' wi' a shriek. Only to end up in th' arms o' another cursed crewman. Anywhere I turned, anywhere I looked, me breathing turning disjointed as I twirled aroond seeking for refuge. Fighting against th' fainting sensation, me hert fluttering when I behold th' eery sight ahead o' me. Skeletons, everywhere, 'n' no way to escape 'em. I was trapped in midle o' these monsters, every cell in me body telling me to run. Screaming inside me heid ''n urging me to keep oan running. Even th' rational part in me knew there was no place to run. I was aboard a real ghost ship it seemed, which was very much real. Nae superstition.

I retreated against th' mast, shaking me heid again as felt me eyes widen all th' time mair. 'Til then one o' those skeletons suddenly appeared oan th' right side o' the mast, spooking me, me immediately retreating wi' a shout as he came efter me. Chasing me across th' deck, me stumbling upon me long hem as quickened me pace. Feeling th' disgusting bony hauns to fumble me hair 'n' clothes to grasp me. But efter I already thought to have managed to escape 'im, reaching th' stairs leading to th' helm, I was then was frozen by th' arms o' bone which embraced me from behind. Liftin' me in th' air as I heard a hoarse, disgusting laugh, me squealing for pure fear th' moment that cursed thing to touched me. But even horrified I managed to kick 'im, 'im letting go, me immediately stumbling forth 'n' dashed to th' stairscase. Wance there 'n' nae finding a single creature up there letting oot a sigh o' relief, slumping against th' rail o' th' upper deck. Fallin' oan me knees panting, nae even wanting to think aboot th' terror which awaited juist at th' end of those stairs.

But I wasn't given a moment to recover from me horror as instantly somethin' jumped onto th' railing, me seeing a eerie shadow descend oan deck, me hert skipping a beat as I did th' mistake o' looking up. Only to have Jack th' monkey shrieking right to me coupon, though nae th' furry animal one, but alive skeleton o' a monkey. Remains o' fur stuck to his dirty bones, 'im still grasping th' Aztec medallion in his bony paw, me what else than screaming in terror th' moment he revealed his fangs to me. His bloodcurdling squeak making me blood run cold as I stared intae his wance quite adorable eyes, which noo were only eyes o' a predator.

Wi' a new repelled wail I jumped up, this time escaping th' skeleton double o' Barbossa's monkey 'n' made me wey back doon from upper deck, gathering gazes o' th' rest o' those monsters as made a tight turn to left. To enter back to th' safety o' th' Captain's cabin which efter th' horrors I'd come to witness aboard that vessel that night didn't seem lik' a prison at all, but th' only safe place I could think o'. But me intentions were brought to naught by who else than th' Captain o' this cursed crew, me coming to a shocked halt at th' door as saw Barbossa stand there. Waiting, peering back at me from th' shadows o' th' entrance which hid 'im from th' touch o' th' moonlight. I released a breath o' what else than terror, stepping back as he noo sauntered forward, me feeling meself frown for startled distaste as watched 'im turn intae a skeleton 'imself. Back at me staring another monster, starting to speak to me, continuing oor conversation where it had left off. But noo mair than ever, I wished this all was but a dream, 'n' I wouldn't have wanted to hear any mair.

"Look!" he exclaimed, nodding towards th' moon which noo shone full from a cloudless sky, me gaze slowly following his to eye at th' ghostlik' forms o' crewmen loomin' high in th' mast, lazy wind increasing th' atmosphere o' a ghost ship by fluttering th' ripped sails. Me eyes then lastly returning back doon to stare at th' frightening cluster o' skeletons aroond me, who gathered closer to listen to their Captain. I was shaking all ower, nae even trying to act brave in that abhorrent moment, just glancing aboot ceaselessly. Feeling nothin' but cold fear, deep, great fear which almost crushed me when th' cursed pirate Captain kept on talking. I gasped back as I saw him come closer, staring at me soon wi' dazed eyes. His voice intense, gaining a hint o' anger from time to time.

"The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died..."

I swallowed as lifted me jaw, receding as Barbossa approached, his face noo gaining a desperate expression when th' moonlight was momentarily blocked by th' passing clouds. Barbossa's stare was as keen as ever, but regardless o' th' dread I felt to fill me 'n' squeeze me chest, I couldn't look awa'. I juist couldn't.

"I feel nothing!" he breathed, taking a step closer, soon his haun turning back to bones while extended toward me to touch my waist. "Not the wind on me face. Nor the spray of the sea... Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

I leant oot o' his reach, only to have me back pressed against who else than Bo'sun who'd arrived oot o' nowhere again, me instantly gasping back for his frightening appearance 'til was face to face wi' skeleton form o' Barbossa again. Slowly making me wey to th' rail o' th' ship 'n' creeping past 'im, inching toward th' entrance to th' cabin as oor stare lasted.

"You'd better start to believe in superstitious legends, Miss Turner. You're in one!" Barbossa remarked, th' truth, causing me to stop right next to th' entrance I'd managed to arrive as he came closer. Pulling a cork off from a bottle wi' his teeth I then noticed 'im to be holding, me neist following in another incredulous fit o' inner fear as th' liquid he ingested streamed down his throat. Me breath stuck in me lungs for the third time as I could actually see how th' wine made its way through his entrails, making me sick. So a shocked haun pressed against me geggy I released a final cry o' terror, nae wasting any mair time but instantly slipped thro' th' doorway. Closing th' doors behind me hastily, juist in time afore I felt somethin' to be thrown against 'em, glass breaking, gaunt gale o' th' skeletons lurking juist ootside o' those doors filling th' air 'til Barbossa's irritated voice ordered his men to get back to work.

But I hadn't stayed at th door to hear that, but instead had ran straight to th' dining table, dragging one o' th' heavy chairs back lik' I'd done back at Swann manor 'n' propped it up wi' th' furniture. To make sure none o' those creatures would enter that room, juist in time afore th' same quiver caused me to loose me balance, me breaths wance mair broken as I noo crawled back inside th' cabin as if I was havin' a panic attack. Which could've been an accurate term to describe me reaction, me noo seeking th' farthest corner to hide in. Taking th' familiar position as curled against th' wall, stairting to sob lik' on me first night aboard_ Th' Pearl_, but now it was hysterical. Me hiding me face to me palms as prayed to God to help me, me disoriented thoughts returning back to me brother. 'N' William, what else.

This insanity wasn't true, couldn't be. This was much worse than I ever could've imagined. They were _cursed_, it was true. It was not pure superstition, but all true, juist lik' Barbossa had told me. 'N' noo I was in middle o' it, this nightmare proving to be one I could ne'er wake up from. 'N' such a comfortless thought which prevented me racing hert from settling doon made me eyes be filled wi' tears again, me wishing mair then ever that I'd ne'er been involved wi' pirates or any kind o' adventures. Wee part o' me even wishing noo in me ultimate desperation 'n' dread that it efter all had been Miss Elizabeth to have become th' captive o' these, these... _things_. Because they weren't men, they...

_Oh William… Peter…_ I found meself thinking, acting lik' a child perhaps, but lik' a day past I felt meself one yet again. Looking oot o' th' dirty window o' th' cabin intae darkess, seeing that same damned moon gleaming thro' th' glass, which wi' its usually so beautiful rays had revealed me predicament as plain hell. Tears rolling doon me cheeks as I could do nothin' else than cry ower me even mair miserable fate.

_Please, I beg o' ye. Come 'n' find me. I'm afraid. Please come 'n' save me from this place._

* * *

**Thank ye for reading!**


	16. Entry 15

_**Heyo!**_

_**This turned out to be much longer chapter than the original intend, but what can I do? Some form of muse of mine is the cause, and I can only shorten it as much as am able. But let's see, I often get a little carried away with writing ;)**_

**_Thanks to those who have favorited this story &amp; commented,_**

**_especially to _WickedGreene13_ who gave me some corrections for the text!_**

**_So, on with the update... Our heroes hopefully get finally out of Tortuga... :)_**

* * *

**Entry 15**

_Where is he?_

Will released a heavy sigh of frustration, avoiding a flying rum bottle just before it hit him on the head. Repeatedly glancing around the figures of continuously fighting and drinking marauders and rest of the spiteful ilk, who didn't seem to settle down a notch the more the night sluggishly passed closer to waking hours. Which in Will's opinion was still too far away for him to bear.

For the last couple of hours he'd been forced to stick around in _the Faithful Bride_, alone, on a lookout for Peter who so conveniently had made himself disappear without any word where he was going. Not much before Jack had seen fit to scat as well with Gibbs, simply ordering Will to arrive to the docks first thing in the following morning. This way just like Peter, leaving Will in the most unpleasant lurch, vanishing into the indulgences of Tortuga quicker than a thief in the night (ironically speaking). So not at all happy about this outcome (and more than ready to leave the sweet, proliferous bouquet of Tortuga behind), Will hadn't been left with any other choice but to stay put and wait for his friend. Not having any idea where he could've gone in this unknown city of pirates. Not to mention the worrisome question about _what _Peter could be doing, wherever he was at the moment.

Will didn't notice his fingers start to tap his arm restlessly the more time passed in that sordid tavern, it ticking away as said too slowly as he faithfully stayed inside. Regardless of the demanding desire deep within him which kept on urging him to get away from that horrid place and fast. But the loyal side in him stopped such actions of fleeing and leaving Peter on his own (should he arrive sooner or later), so Will kept his temperance and waited patiently. Though clear hunger and dire need for sleep soon started to weight on his vigilance, causing him to consider should he give Peter what he deserved and leave the tavern. To search for as decent place to sleep as this town could offer. But it was during those ponders that the voice Will had expected to hear for a long time interrupted his plans for a lodging.

"Will!"

Will turned due to the sound of clearly intoxicated voice of his best friend, his eyes instantly widening when he saw Peter's form stride toward him across the room with wavering steps of a man who'd had too many. Wearing a new jacket, his red military coat gone, him now merging into the rest of these scoundrels very well. Even more by being accompanied by two local wenches, who remained glued to him all the way to Will, causing him to send a flabbergasted gaze at Peter who simply returned such dubious glances with a wide smile. Coming to a halt, Will detecting a clear tangy smell of alcohol from his breath as he started to speak. Pulling the two young women closer to himself as started with the unexpected introductions. But before he did, Will took a step back to escape the stench, staring at Peter rather sternly as made a frown.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, then freezing as earned a bright smile from both of the young women at Peter's wake, who in fact appeared to be rather pretty. Will recognizing the one on Peter left as the black haired barmaid he'd seen him talk with in middle of the earlier night's brawl. But when he then shook away his awkwardness and returned his serious eyes back to Peter, folding his arms, his friend simply brushed his annoyance off with a new grin.

"Peter, we don't have time for this", Will stated. "We have to find a place to sleep and be ready to rise early in the morning. Jack told us to meet him at the harbor... What are you wearing?"

Peter frowned in turn, giving his weathered jacket a fleeting look until patted Will on his arm reassuringly, though rather forcefully at the same time. No doubt unaware of his true strength because of the drink he'd savored, shrugging.

"Would ye relax, Will?" he questioned casually, then giving the women by his side alluring smiles each, his eyes taking in their best points as roamed over them. "Besides, for the past hours I'm happy to say to have been in _very_ good hands..."

The women let out some giggles as Will simply looked away. Already having enough of Peter's fooling around with women as saw him kiss the raven headed beauty from the corner of his eye. Apparently Peter just couldn't help himself while drunk, and that was exactly why Will got serious once more. About to share a piece of his mind with his best friend who was only making a unnecessary fool of himself. But Will's intention was cut by a slim arm which coiled around his, him next directing a nervous look on his left at the woman who'd flitted by his side before he'd noticed. Now pressing herself against him, practically preying on him with her eyes.

"So this your brave, dashing companion you told us about?" she questioned, giving Peter a glance, until soon enough was staring at frozen Will again. Her fingers brazenly pushing under the collar of his shirt, starting to caress his skin.

Will gasped away, turning to look at Peter perplexed. But he was still only smiling, clearly amused by Will's reaction, not at all bothered himself by the exploring hands of the woman in his embrace.

"Will, I want you to meet Liza", he spoke then (totally ignoring the evident dismay written all over Will's face the clingy wench sticking to him created), nodding toward the woman in his arms, until turned to look at the woman by his friend's side with a wider grin. "And _Marinda_."

"You cannot be serious", Will simply stated in bewilderment, his gaze strictly aimed at Peter who kept on cavorting with the woman until finally made eye contact. So carefree that it could've caused Will to hit him, had he been that type to pummel some sense into people. As unfortunately for him, he wasn't, and could only try to avoid the intimacy this woman was eager to offer him. Not giving him a chance to escape her, Will next glancing between "Marinda" and Peter awkwardly several times as waited his friend's response. Which however was everything he didn't want to hear.

"Come on Will, lighten up! When was the last time you had the chance to get to know such pretty lassies", he remarked, Liza snuggling against him. Will send him a bored stare instead.

Right, hilarious. Will certainly hadn't missed the real point of this charade Peter had once again decided to drag him into, as it happened to suite his sometimes twisted sense of humor. As an example finding a girl who not only was named the similar way as the girl whose heart Will had just broken, but who also disturbingly reminded of her quite strongly. Which was why Will now became even more uneasy, trying to unhand himself from the woman's hold. Not succeeding.

"Peter, you promised to have some fun with us", Liza whined with sugary voice, pressing close to Peter, her hand rising on his chest as instantly was pulled against the young man. Peter inclined his head, turning to gaze at Will his eyebrows up.

"How could I say no to a doll like you?" he said to Liza, earning a beaming smile back, where Will only directed a widen eyed look at him when he now saw Peter to turn around. Starting his drunken, sauntering walk back toward the exit. In fact reminding of Jack Sparrow as walked through the crowd.

"Let us go then! Liza and Marinda here have offered us a bed each", he exclaimed loudly. Will froze.

"No!" he protested, finally able to speak after a moment of shock. And it was now him who practically dragged Marinda with him while hurrying after Peter, coming to his side his own eyebrows drawn into a serious line. "We cannot do this, Peter. Are you insane?"

"Maybe, but enjoying every moment of it", was Peter's as nonchalant reply as ever, him glancing at Will. "As should you, mate. Elizabeth's long gone, so even _try_ to be a man for once now when she's not around."

Will was so thunderstruck and somewhat hurt by Peter's such sudden disregard and mention of Elizabeth that he came to a halt. Guilt already overshadowing his mind, which was why he didn't notice to have walked out of the tavern until some time later when he was led forward by Marinda. Her arms still securely locking him in place as they were closely following after Peter and Liza, Will helplessly playing along and eyeing at the doings of his friend with distaste. How could he do this? They possibly could not stay a night at...

Will looked down. He couldn't believe that Peter had really arranged them to sleep with a couple of prostitutes, without even discussing about it with him! This was... outrageous, and Will couldn't help but think about Elizabeth as made his way toward the women's residence. What would she think if she ever... Will couldn't even imagine her reaction. Or rather what Miranda would say if she ever found out Will to have spent a night with a woman with such sordid reputation, who on top of everything hold a striking resemblance to her. That thought alone caused Will to blush, but with no avail he tried to free himself from the situation as the woman was not letting him go. Them soon enough arriving to their destination, Will looking around at the several brothels lined up at the both sides of the street in horror.

All of the buildings were rundown, looking like a single gust of wind could cause them to collapse at any time. Will could hear the significant sounds of laughter and ones he wished to be able to block from his mind through the open windows, until was then pulled inside a house nearest them after his short observation. Will taking in the as ramshackled and dirty lobby he'd arrived into, everything in that place telling Will to run away, as he next watched staggering Peter to march straight past the registration to the stairs leading to the second floor. Arm in arm with Liza, who was eagerly leading the way toward her quarters. Peter not showing any similar signs of reluctance to actually be inside a brothel as Will did. His exterior messaging very clearly how uncomfortable he was with this turn of events he couldn't have foreseen, no matter what kind of stunts of Peter's he'd gotten accustomed to over the years. But this was something else, a whole new level of crazy.

Either Marinda wasted no time but gave Will a seductive smile, regardless of his objections pulling him to the staircase and all the way to the third floor where Peter had already reached with Liza. His companion opening a chipped door at the middle of the corridor, stepping inside just as Marinda stopped by a door beside her fellow wench's room. Simply swinging the door open. Apparently there was no need to lock your doors here at Tortuga...

_"Peter!"_ Will hissed under his breath as prevented Marinda from taking him inside her room, his friend turning to look at him questionably. Meeting with Will's stunned eyes. "You are not leaving me alone with her!"

"Calm down, man!" Peter said. "Enjoy yourself, and don't complain! Look at her, she's drop dead gorgeous, and looks exactly like someone you know! _You can't get handsy with her every day..._ "

Will's mouth opened for protest, but closed instantly due to the shock that last remark of Peter's had created. But Peter now stepped closer with a stumble, more alcohol fumes hitting on Will's face as he leant closer. Bright smile covering his lips, until he next made Will to frown for confusion when he saw Peter's expression turn serious regardless of his a little hazy state of mind. His eyes hard, Peter pulling Will closer from his collar so that the women could not hear his following words.

"Just bear with her. I had my reasons why I associated myself with these women. And that, is solely to get information", he revealed, surprising Will. He straightened a little.

"What do you mean? What information?"

Peter glanced back at Liza, who was leaning against the door frame impatiently. Eyeing at Peter lustfully as was twirling a curl around her finger. "I don't trust him, that Sparrow. So after I left the tavern I asked around about him, and found out that these two have had some dealings with him in the past. They might know something..."

Will turned now serious too, his dismay disappearing for a moment when he came to realize Peter to have actually planned this dubious lodging for a purpose. To learn more about Jack. But after the fleeting realization had set root in Will's mind, it was quickly enough overcome by the very same perplexity when that satisfied smirk appeared on Peter's face again after the last whisper he'd then uttered.

"So just take it like a man, and try to find out something useful about the pirate", Peter prompted in a rush, not giving Will a chance to respond as then released his friend from his hold with a slight shove. Straightening his posture and returning back to waiting Liza, his arm circling around her thin waist before he waved at Will. Cheerful again.

"See you in the morning!"

"Peter, _wait_!"

Will's shoulders dropped in defeat as he saw the door separating him and his friend close, him hearing the lock click closed, just before he felt shivers run along his spine when Marinda's fingers started to fumble his vest. Soon enough removing it, her appearing in front of him and looking deep into his quite spooked eyes. He after all was a decent, and that's why quite unexperienced young man. So such situation scared him, that sugar coated smile the wench now offered him giving him the creeps. She pouted, examining him a finger on her lower lip, until both of them were curved up into a new expectant smile.

"Now, let's see what is that special trick your friend said you to do with your sword", Marinda chuckled as pulled out the hairneedle keeping her messy topknot at place, shaking her hair free as Will took a startled step back. Only to be finally pushed by her inside the room, him releasing a hopeless sigh as saw now the door of Marinda's room close. Him cursing Peter in his mind repeatedly as retreated further inside the room, glancing around the tiny as scarcely furnished space, as if looking for an opening in the wall to escape.

He _so_ would kill Peter when this all was over, enquiry about Jack or not. Peter would so regret this when Will got his hands on him next time, which alas would not happen until daybreak. Which once again felt to be eons away in Will's opinion. He released the deepest sigh, preparing himself for the very long remaining night, hearing some loud giggles and loud rattle from the neighbouring room. At least one of them was taking the most of this...

* * *

_"NO!"_

I could hear me horror filled voice echo in me ears as me eyes snapped open, to stare frantically all aroond th' room while me haun rose high above me heid. Firmly holdin' a fallen candleholder I'd accidentally knocked doon from th' table by me violent awakening from th' nightmare aboot last night. 'N' efter I'd convinced meself that I was still alone, that those skeletonial monsters had nae appeared from me dreams 'n' invaded th' room while I'd been asleep, that I was safe, me improvised weapon proved useless 'n' I dropped it. Evening me quickened breathing by letting oot a reliefed sigh, relaxing. I was safe. I was by meself... For noo.

Regardless o' this realization what should've been soothing (added to th' fcat that I could see me hastily made barricade still intact 'n' up against th' entrance), it took me ten minutes to lever meself on me feet. Extremely carefully, still lookin' aboot in th' cabin as if expecting to see on o' those skeletons to jump forth from some corner, every creak o' th' ship causing me to jump for fright. 'Til finally me hert as weel understood that there was nae danger. But that wasn't true efter all, was it?

I stopped in middle o' th' room while thinking aboot this undeniable fact, sighing, 'til made a face. I could feel a headache coming up, th' build up stress 'n' tension finally venting oot as a physical torment. 'N' that if nothin' couldn't make me feel any better but much worse. But how did I feel exactly?

I looked at me hauns, preventing 'em from starting to shake by squeezing me fingers intae tight fists aroond th' dress' hem. I had to get meself under control. This was no time to panic, although... Who could possibly deal wi' such situation as this calmly 'n' nae panic? I was aboard a ship wi' cursed pirates who turned intae skeletons in th' moonlight... Cursed skeleton pirates, who were going to sacrifice me to remove that curse... Indeed, there wasn't th' slightest reason to panic at all. Me 18th birthday was proving to remain th' best one in me life every passing day. Or, had I been my brother (who basically had joined th' Navy to be given a legal right to swing his sword aroond lik' some daredevil adventurer he'd so much admired while growing up), I would've thought so.

I released a slow breath in order to keep th' cry at bay. No, I had to stop any pointless crying. No matter how scared I felt meself, no matter how helpless I was I couldn't cry ower this nightmare me life had become. I juist had to stomach this nonsense as truth 'n' admit to that tiny horrified lass within me that whether I liked it or nae, I was going to die. Th' pirates were going to kill me, in a couple o' days. Weeks. Who kenned. But what I was very capable to portend by noo efter me dinner wi' th' Captain o' _Th' Black Pearl_, was that me life was soon coming to an end by th' maist gruesome wey. Wi'oot me being able to do anythin' but... cry. Lik' a helpless little offering I in th' end had been from th' start.

"Why is this happening to me?" I whispered, oot loud wi' a miserable voice, however knowing that no one was there to answer that question as looked to th' window. Seeing a bright blue sky 'n' a weather so beautiful that it felt wrong compared to me gloomy mood. 'N' yet I went to th' window , managing to crank th' stiff frame laboriously but ajar though still open. Feeling meself foolish when th' faint breeze blowing against me face thro' th' crack 'n' th' screaming o' seagulls awoke a faint feeling o' comfort inside me. But it was only temporary.

Me stomach then made a gey loud rumble. Reminding o' me wance mair how deprived o' any form o' sustenance it was, in that wey returning me harried self back to reality. 'N' immediately me eyes found their wey to stare at th' still set dinner table at th' other side o' th' cabin. All that food still oan th' table, untouched. Cooled doon 'n' th' bread dried up, but still there. All for me takin'. 'N' noo I kenned it to be as weel safe to eat, free o' poison. Efter all that was not th' wey these pirates were going to kill me, as it had been proved. But right noo I wasn't sure was I actually happy for that observation or frightened by it as was natural. But look at th' bright side, I was to keep me heid for a day or two mair! Stoatin.

Wi' a gloomy gaze ower th' table I efter all surrendered to me primal instinct (which brought me straight to th' table wi'oot a second thought). Me sitting doon oan th' same chair I'd sat last evening. Instantly th' recollections o' yesterday evening's horrors returned intae me mind as a unbelievable dream I still struggled to accept as verity, hoping it to be mair o' a hallucination than actual reality. One o' th' nightmares I'd dreamt last night. Barbossa's story, cursed Aztec gold, undead skeleton crew, all o' it. But no. When I grasped an apple from th' fruit bowl, staring at it, I instantly knew it had been real. Nae a dream, or imagination, but cruel factuality. Nae any opposition from me subconscious being able to wipe awa' that mad insight I'd arrived at.

Th' apple dropped from me haun, falling oan th' floor 'n' creating a rolling sound as it ended up to th' right side o' th' cabin. I gazed up hopeless, slumping intae th' chair, as only half aware o' me actions neist took a piece o' dried bread from th' silvery tray. I might've as weel stuffed meself full o' food. What if this had been intended as me last meal afore death? That conclusion what else than chilled me blood, but I juist had to accept it. Me death couldn't be avoided, nae matter how much I would pray for God, or me brother to come for me rescue. Because no one could save me, even if Commodore Norrington or someone else was tracking th' pirates. These pirates were cursed, unable to die. I had seen it meself last night. I had stabbed their Captain, 'n' yet... It hadn't even fazed 'im. So untoubtedly it could be said that nae even th' whole British Navy could bring 'em doon.

I munched awa' th' cold meat. Mulling ower last night's happenings for th' umpteenth time, among all kinds o' depressing thoughts aboot me forthcoming death 'til was full. Me stomach nae uttering a single growl anymore, making me feel human again. It was surprising what a full stomach could do, 'n' in fact I was much less desperate efter gulping down th' last drops o' th' bitter wine. I'd been careful for it nae to rise in me heid, making me thoughts fuzzy. Because noo I kenned I had to think, feeling me spirits to rise up a little to contrive some kind o' a plan. Or possibly it was th' wine efter all, giving me a trifle o' that courageous daredevil type o' woman needed in this jam.

I stood, listening. Nae hearing anything ootside th' cabin, just th' shrieking o' th' gulls from th' window. 'N' that could've created th' false sense o' security, waking up th' hopes that if I stepped oot o' this cabin I'd found th' ship deserted besides meself. But that as weel would be a lie I'd tell me distressed self. Which I didn't, but instead realized that I couldn't juist sit here waiting to be sacrificed to some pagan Gods.

So using me brain I stairted to rummage through th' cabin, a drawer by drawer to find somethin' which could be o' use. All th' time listening to th' possible sounds which could've alerted me o' someone approaching th' cuddy, catchin' me oan th' act. But luckily having no distractions I soon found Elizabeth's goonie hanging from th' corner o' th' couch I'd left it. Me having an idea from th' lack o' any form o' paper I couldn't have found, me smiling upon me trove as then set me mind to find some ink 'n' quills. Somethin' to write wi' th' words o' distress I'd planned to stuff intae a empty rum bottle I'd discovered two days past, 'n' drop it to th' sea through th' slit o' th' window. Increasing me chances to be rescued, even in that darn reality I'd come to detest so much such a thought could've been ridiculous. As th' sea was huge, th' waves being able to carry me message anywhere in th' Caribbean 'n' nae to th' people maist dear to me. But nothin' ventured, nothin' gained as they said. I couldn't juist wait, as I refused to become a common victim to these accursed brutes. I had to do somethin'.

Efter all th' luck wasn't oan me side, me nae finding ink or anything which could've passed as somethin' to write wi'. Causing me to slump doon oan th' settee for a momentary defeat, th' goonie o' finest cotton in me hauns, me eyes dropping to stare at it. Was this it, th' end o' me so brilliant whim o' a plan? It sure seemed that wey. 'Til th' following moment when I suddenly noticed th' crooked nail I'd detached from th' wall, it peeking under a pile o' books I'd tipped ower on th' floor during me hectic search.

I lifted it, staring at it in ponders, 'til afore I was aware had grasped th' goonie. Ripping th' quality fabrig apart intae shreds, next using th' nail to cut a bleeding wound oan me arm. Disregarding th' warnings o' me mind which reminded me o' th' possibility o' infection, ignoring th' disgusting sight o' me ain fresh blood dripping, slicing th' ulcer wi' a firm haun. Then using th' end o' th' nail as me quill as dipped it intae th' blood, spreading th' late goonie oan th' floorboards 'n' started to write. Th' words o' need comin' oot short 'n' concise, though shaky.

_**To anyone who gets hold o' this letter,**_

_**This is a message o'emergency to th' authorities under th' service o' His Majesty King o' England. Two nights ago a group o' pirates attacked Port Royal, a town located oan th' western end o' Palisadoes in Jamaica, which is under th' jurisdiction o' his excellency Governor Weatherby Swann. Me home town, 'n' as can be concluded by this urgent message, I was taken hostage. I'm still imprisoned aboard their ship, Th' Black Pearl, 'n' have juist found oot me predicament to be dire. Th' pirates are cursed. I still live, but how long I don't ken. I am to be killed soon, to be used as a sacrifice to put an end to th' curse cast upon th' pirates who kidnapped me. Please, if ye find this message, hurry 'n' make sure ye get it to someone who can save me. Me life is in th' hands o' ye whoever discovers this note as much as it is in God's. Please hear me plea 'n' help me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Miranda Martins.**_

I let oot a freish sigh as quickly wrapped th' remains o' th' goonie aroond th' fresh cut wound, staunching th' bleeding afore then took me message to th' window. Pushing me haun thro' th' crack o' th' window, being careful nae to drop th' cloth intae th' ocean as first let th' wind dry th' bloody writing, 'til efter a minute pulled it back inside. Rolling th' cloth intae a small wrap 'n' shoving it intae th' rum bottle. Closing th' cork as tightly as possible, as a last touch attaching th' necklace I'd gotten from Peter as me 13th birthday aroond th' bottleneck. Removing it for th' first time in years, wance mair praying to God that no water would get inside th' bottle to wash awa' me makeshift ink. 'N' noo bringing th' bottle back to th' window I shoved it through th' slit, me soon hearing a splash as it fell intae th' faraway waves. I closed me eyes, crossing me fingers, seriously praying for the miracle o' someone finding th' bottle 'n' sending me help afore it was too late.

But me prayers were cut by a shadow which all o' a sudden was cast upon me face. Me lifting me gaze 'n' immediately flinching back violently for fright, as I found meself to answer th' stare o' round black orbs that had appeared to th' window. 'Em belonging to what else than that blasted pet monkey o' Barbossa. Slippin' in thro' th' crack efter scaring me to death, tilting his head from one side to another as kept a watchful eye o' me. But th' instant fear which th' following shriek o' th' monkey caused to kick in was appointed to be but a trick o' me tormented mind, as I then examined th' arrived animal from safe distance awa'. Seeing th' same dark fur cover his tiny torso under th' fully unruptured claes, 'im lookin' as adorable as ever, that bony creature o' hell from last night long gone. I blinked, watched th' monkey as it climbed oan th' nearest table, shrieking again as then discovered th' remains o' th' goonie. Leapin' to th' carpet, takin' a piece in his paw, sniffing it.

Panic seized me, me hastily shooing th' animal awa' wi' a violent swing o' th' candleholder me haun had wance again found from th' dining table. This wey makin' 'im retreat back toward th' window, me sendin' a death glare efter it. I had come to dislike that monkey very much, that was clear. No matter how cute he looked or acted, I knew he was juist th' same as th' crew o' this ship. An abomination, which was why I wouldn't let that tiny hairball trick me wi' his supposed cuteness, as in reality I was certain his owner to have sent th' animal doon here to find oot what I was up to efter yesterday's abhorrent spectacle. He was nothin' but a wee spy, Barbossa's eyes whenever he was nae present.

"Shoo! Go awa' ye petty hairy snoop, afore I tear yer fur right aff!" I snapped, makin' another swing wi' th' candleholder to force th' animal oot o' th' room. But paying no heed to me expressed threat th' darn monkey juist scuttled across th' cabin (atween me legs to be precise, which was why avoided me third 'n' maist carefully aimed swing yet, th' object hittin' oan me ain knee instead o' th' animal). Me lettin' oot a low moan 'n' startin' to rub th' aching leg as th' monkey jumped oan th' dining table. Grasping a piece o' dried bread, sinking his small teeth intae it, 'til realized it nae satisfying his hunger as a cursed thing he was. Him shrieking for th' second time 'n' throwing th' bread oan th' floor at me feet, me giving it a glance till it rose to follow how Jack noo made his wey ower th' table. Toppling th' pile o' apples ower, causing 'em to roll to th' cabin floor one by one. I sighed, giving up, flopping to one of' th' chairs again. Me soon scoweling at th' animal who kept gawkin' at me incessantly.

"Leave me alone", I said, unfolding me arms, as weel snatching anither piece o' bread 'n' threw it at th' monkey. 'Im avoiding it wi' a new squeal. But as I looked elsewhere, refusing to acknowledge that obnoxious hairball, I soon felt a fleeting sensation o' pain as somethin' was flung at me head across th' room. Me twirlin' to th' direction o' th' animal 'til I then noticed th' bread which fell oan me lap. Me hearing th' shrieking o' th' monkey which in me ears sounded lik' laughing, it causing me to narrow me eyes as stared at th' Capuchin swinging in his perch.

I scoffed, darting th' bread across th' air meself, it hitting oan th' wall when I noo fully ignored th' irritating animal. Fallin' intae me thoughts, 'em eventually fillin' wi' one person only. William. Was he worried aboot me? Was he thinkin' aboot me at all, or was he too busy wi' Miss Elizabeth? Yes. That was probably mair probable option... Noo me gone, he had th' opportune chance to enrapture Elizabeth. Though as if he needed to do that.

Wi' a new sigh I then came to th' conclusion that it wouldn't take long for William to forget me, noo when he was free to spent all his time wi' me Mistress. As oor love I'd rejoiced ower for so long, efter all had proven to be but a sinking ship. 'N' th' irony o' that set phrase was th' least amusing in th' light o' th' situation.

* * *

Will's eyes snapped open. Seeing the cracked ceiling of the room he'd ended up spending his night in, however his senses becoming alert in an instant by a hand which now slid across his chest. Which he for his shock noticed to be almost bare, his shirt buttoned only halfway, and because of that now offering an opportunity to the sleeping woman laying on top of him to push her fingers under it. But not the woman he'd fell asleep with, but Will discovered her to be the one who'd shared a room with Peter. Liza.

Will stiffened, lifting his head from the stuffy pillow as eyed at the black haired beauty in his arms nonplussed, however bemused beyond belief as her hands kept on wandering. Will hardly managing to keep them at bay as started to seek Marinda with his eyes. But she wasn't there. Though most important question was, how in hell had Liza ended up there!?

Liza uttered a sleepy moan was Will carefully sat up, turning her over to free himself under her weight, managing not to wake her as then stood up. Spending a moment to stare at the woman in the bed, feeling his cheeks flush.

Nothing had happened between him and Marinda last night. As amazingly regardless of her countless and sometimes quite invasive tries, Will had managed to deal with those few hours in Marinda's room without a need to act as Peter had suggested. Without having to succumb to her charms and sleep with her. As apparently she'd gotten quite bored with Will's tireless disinclination, eventually wearing out herself, conversely falling asleep on the bed without any normal kind of interaction she was accustomed to have with a man during late hours. But what remained as a mystery to Will, was indeed how his sleeping companion had switched from Marinda to Peter's partner?

He now sighed (partly relived to notice he more or less was fully dressed, which meant nothing undesirable had occurred during the wee hours), rubbing his face before then stretched his upper body. The bed had been as hard as a rock, and restless dreams had kept him tossing and turning part of the time he'd managed to close his eyes. Such dreams as the one which had woken him.

He'd dreamt of Miranda what else, seeing how she had been violated and murdered by the pirates, without him being able to do anything to help. Just like awake as well, he was powerless to protect her before they would find her abord The Pearl. Because regardless of what that dream and his reason kept on telling him, he didn't belive the possibility that it would be too late for Miranda. He couldn't bear the thought which Commodore Norrington had obviously taken as the only truth; that the pirates had taken her just for their pleasure and then her life. So he refused to accept it and the terror such thought awoke in him, him now coming back to reality and looking out of the dirty window. It was nearly sunrise, almost time for them to head to the harbor where Jack had told them to appear.

Will discovered a bowl of water from the farthest corner of the room, splashing some cold liquid on his face to wash away majority of the sweat and dirt, until wiped his skin to the cleanest corner of his shirt. Now directing a rather vicious glare toward the wall which separated Marinda's room from Liza's, him hearing nothing but silence, where last night it had taken a long time before all sounds from there had quiet down. Even greater irritation flickered in Will, him dressing himself once again properly and re-tying his disheveled hair.

It was time for them to leave. But recalling the danger Miranda was facing at that very moment, how could Peter still be sleeping? As a matter of fact, how could've he acted so laid'back last night and drink himself so scatterbrained that he'd forgotten his sister, and the reason they had come to this darn town? Because obviously, they certainly hadn't come there to play hooky and sleep with women of debatable decency like Peter had seemed to think last night. And the way he'd acted as if nothing more important should've concerned him than wenches and booze, was what made Will's anger rise, him now about to stride to the door.

But his attempt was bested by Peter who now stumbled in, swinging the door open with a happy smile on his face, him first grinning to Will until directed a fleeting glance toward sleeping Liza. Where Will watched his friend's as well slightly unkempt form step inside, his shirt fully unbuttoned and revealing his trained torso, Will seeing traces of lipstick at the corner of his mouth (covering the distinct bruise gained from last night's brawl) as he now leant against the door frame. Examining his friend for a second.

"Good mornin'", he said, lifting his brows, nodding toward Liza. "How was the night? She's an amazing lass, isn't she? Almost didn't let me sleep a wink. "

Peter chuckled after witnessing Will's dismay. Starting to button up his shirt as well and pushed the hem it into his breeches, brushing off some dust from his jacket he next put on, just as Will recovered from his momentary loss of words. Giving Peter a poignant stare, pointing at Liza.

"What is she doing in here?" he asked, though realizing he hardly needed an answer for that. But still he got a new smile from Peter who easily bypassed his obvious indignation with a shrug.

"She told me she wanted to switch. And I obviously wasn't complaining, as for Tortuga wenches both of them were quite knock-outs."

"Would you please get serious for a change?" Will's rather impatient and sharp voice urged, interrupting him, Peter giving his friend a questionable gaze as followed him to stride past him. Out of the room, straight to the stairs and toward the exit. There was no one on the move outside at that time, Will reckoning it was too early for the drunkards to wake up after a night of horsing around. Like a certain individual now walking by his side, Peter letting out small wails and then grimacing. Starting to rub his head in clear agony.

"Oh man. I tell you, that last drink might've been too much. My head's killing me..." he mused, in the end letting out a laugh, turning to give Will as carefree gaze as ever. "Though had I listened to you and stayed me sober and reserved self, I hadn't gotten us such attractive company."

"Was that your idea of fun?"

Will's odd tone caused Peter to freeze, and he came to a stop. Returning his hard stare his own quizzical, frowning for confusion.

"What?"

"Involving me with that woman", Will replied, his voice nothing but irritated and he now shoved his friend's shoulder, narrowing his eyes for anger. "That was low, you know that? Even for you, from all the ruses you've pulled so far. Making me feel guilty over Miranda by introducing a woman to me who looks just like her, forcing me to share a room with her, and even dragging Elizabeth into it! Because that's what you did, didn't you? There's no other reason why you would've done that!"

"Calm down", Peter stated, sighing. "You're way off. We needed a place to sleep, so I arranged that. And I told you, we needed to find more about Sparrow. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to that."

"Am I supposed to believe that? You were clearly paying me back, everything you said last night proves it. If not only the fact that the woman you picked for me not only looks like your sister, but has an identical name to hers. Now tell me you got us into that brothel just to gain information about Jack."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, Will not being able to read anything from Peter's expression. It had once again become blank, not a single emotion reflecting from his eyes as they looked deep into his friend's own. Until finally Peter straightened, giving Will a nonchalant look while replied, though there was something hard in his irises when they measured Will for a following moment.

"I told you. We were there only to learn more about that pirate. And besides, even if what you say is true, I didn't force you into anything. You chose to stay in that room, and would've been more than capable of getting out of that whorehouse any time you wanted. But like I said, we got a place to crash for the night, so shouldn't you be only satisfied about that as nothing surely happened between you and that woman, right?"

Will shut his mouth because of that remark. That was true, nothing after all had happened...

Peter hold Will's gaze for a moment more till got on the move, starting to walk forward. Jumping over a passed out man, who'd been lying in middle of the street a chicken in his embrace. "Come on. Didn't you say we have to get to the harbor at daybreak?"

Will realized that Peter was right again and followed him, feeling remorse as soon enough reached his friend. Stopping him with a serious, but sincerely apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about your sister."

Peter nodded, smiling. "That makes two of us."

At the harbor area they actually came across life, some early birds preparing their ships for early departure at the docks, as the two young men arrived. Scouring the piers one by one, until finally found Jack after half an hour of search at the company of Gibbs and the most miserable bunch of men either Peter of Will had seen.

Peter made a incredulous pout as gauged at the men Gibbs had managed to dig out from somewhere, examining each of this group of "finest sailors" Jack had beckoned them as with experienced eyes of a military officer, finally feeling all hope vanish. He and Will seemed to agree on one thing then; these men were as good as plastered horse pulling a carriage. They would find themselves from the gutter in no time, and either Jack couldn't hide his disbelief about the crew his first mate had mustered as walked by them. Gibbs presenting the dirty, smelly and bibulous cluster (who most certainly hadn't seen a day of sailing in their whole lives) with contradictory pride to his Captain and his two companions.

"Feast your eyes, Captain! All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth their salt", he promised cheerfully, clearly proud of himself to have been able to find these first rate individuals within the quite small time limit he'd been given. Peter straightened his posture, scoffing.

"As long as you hand them their daily portions of grog I say", he stated, getting a awkward look back from Gibbs, until turned to stare at Jack one eyebrow quirked. "Or say, did you happen to gulp down the whole lot on our way here, Captain tippler?"

"After the display you put on last night, I'd say that term is quite wasted on me mate", Jack stated indifferently, his gaze now falling to stare at a man who barely reached his mid torso, Jack now frowning. And after eyeing at the runty baldy with assessing gaze returned his full attention back to Gibbs with a nod. And it was then when Gibbs did display true incredulity himself, glancing toward the line of men as spoke, lowering his voice.

"And crazy to boot", he added, Jack lifting his brows in turn.

"So this, is your able-bodied crew?" Will questioned, starting to speak before Peter's feelings had the chance to heat up again this time for his hangover, Will now as well giving the short man as evaluating gaze. Not gaining any more confidence from his demeanor as the rest as wrinkled his forehead, next his eyes sweeping over the lined up sailors slightly widened, them finally stopping to stare at Jack what else than incredulously.

Jack didn't respond, but instead advanced in the line. Now stopping in front of a elderly sailor who carried a blue parrot on his shoulder. Staring far to the distance, not giving Jack much regard as he started to speak after squinting in thoughts.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir", Gibbs specified, Jack lifting his jaw.

"Mr. Cotton", he started, his voice rising a couple of octaves as his delivery turned that of a Captain's. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

The bearded sailor didn't respond, which clearly didn't gratify Jack whose eyes narrowed even more. Where Peter simply leant past his shoulder, eyeing at the bloke for a while till tilted his head while clucked his tongue.

"I wonder not why this chap hesitates. No man in their right mind would have such courage and fortitude, knowing that sailing with you means not almost certain but _definite_ death. Unless they're even half as loose in the head as you."

The row of men was stirred by this, them glancing at Jack a bit wondering looking, where Jack directed a curt glance of irritation toward the young man who was only staring at him satisfied. But though Will didn't harbor great hopes about Jack's new crew either, he then pulled Peter back. Giving him a remarkable gaze straight into eyes, telling him to behave, or they soon would find themselves crewless if these men paid heed to Peter's smear campaign.

"Mr. Cotton, answer man!" Jack demanded, leaning so close to him that their noses nearly touched, peering at him sharply. But Gibbs then hurried to speak.

"He's a mute, sir", he revealed, both Will and Peter giving him a surprised look till both of their eyes found Cotton again. Both of them soon enough frowning for distaste as Gibbs' kept on talking. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot talk for him."

To back Gibbs story Cotton now opened his mouth, revealing but a stump there where should've been a tongue between his filthy teeth, Jack sticking his own out for disgust as well. Looking down.

"No one's yet figured how."

Jack quickly turned away from Cotton until halted after taking a step, thinking. And returning back to Cotton he repeated his inquiry, turning to look at the parrot on the man's shoulder a little uneasily. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

Peter and Will's eyes widened as the animal now fluttered its wings once, as a sign of understanding and released a croak, until indeed; spoke for the surprise of all present.

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!"

Peter stared at the bird closely, frowning perplexed, where Will inclined his head in some form of fascination mixing wonder.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes", Gibbs interpreted with a smile, looking at Jack who stopped staring at the bird flabbergasted. Turning serious, returning his first mate's gaze.

"O' course it does!" he agreed, turning now to the skeptics Will and Peter, lifting his brows. "Satisfied?"

Peter let his bored gaze bore into him and his men, eventually finding their way to exchange a look with Will whose turn now came to quirk his brows, him shaking his head once.

"Well, you've proved they're mad", he said, stating the exact thoughts of Peter. He made a confirmative nod, snatching the tiny banana he'd noticed Jack to have in his possession. Starting to peel it.

"So this gun hound wasn't barking up the wrong tree after all, eh?"

Jack turned his wide eyed stare to Peter, twirling around as watched him start to eat the fruit, challenging the pirate with his cheeky expression turning into a wide smile. But then a surprising voice cut the tension between them.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack seemed now baffled after hearing the voice speak up from somewhere in the row , Peter seeing disbelief again visit his dark irises as they turned to gaze past him. Further in the row of men, until the man started to walk again. With careful steps coming to a stop before one of the shorter sailors next to last in line, who had covered his head with a hat which broad brim conveniently for the wearer hid their features from observant eyes. But now obviously certain of whom that voice belonged Peter and Will followed Jack stretch forward, grasping the hat with an odd expression on his face, eventually removing it. Revealing a dark haired, tanned woman under it, who stared at Jack with eyes full of ire. Contempt.

Jack smiled. "Anamaria."

Loud whack echoed in the air as the woman slapped Jack, Peter making a face where Will leant back for surprise, though both of them gaining undeniable pleasure to see this fool of a pirate to get what he undoubtedly deserved for the third time in two days. Peter coming to the conclusion that this was the only way for Jack possibly to gain attention from women here.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will inquired, nodding toward Anamaria. But Jack made a face, nodding sideways.

"No that one I deserved."

_"You stole my boat!"_ the woman, Anamaria exclaimed in fury, her eyes wide for irritation as Jack turned back to face her. Peter eyeing at Anamaria, who he suspected to be of African origin or something similar by the tint of her darker shaded skin. He liked her already.

"Actually..."

Peter smirked after witnessing Anamaria to cut Jack's sorry excuses short with another harder slap, liking her all the time more, as Jack then hurried to explain after opening his mouth for the pain the striking female palm had caused. New smile, this time reassuring appearing on his lips when he met her gaze.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission", he somewhat concurred. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

_"But you didn't!"_

"You get another one!" Jack was quick to promise after a short moment of feverish ponder, his grin now wide, Anamaria seriously considering his offer by the expression which now replaced the anger from her eyes. She turned thoughtful, her now pointing at Jack with her forefinger who gasped back, bumping into Peter.

_"I will._"

"A better one", Will added, as well smiling, Peter giving him amused lift of a brow as guessed his game. Taking much pleasure from it too as Jack now glanced to the side momentarily confused, till his eyes found Anamaria again. His smile attempting to be sincere to get himself out of this suddenly appeared jam which was this woman with her demands, him waving at Will to concur.

_"A better one."_

"That one."

Peter was close to burst for laugh as he saw Will point at Interceptor, all of the crew members now turning to look at the majestic vessel, where Jack was the only one left in the dark. Now turning to stare at Will utterly confused, frowning.

"_What_ one?"

Will tilted his head remarkably toward the English vessel, the crew turning their gazes back to Jack who looked at the commandeered ship shocked, his eyes instantly darting back to Will. His voice indignant as he spoke.

_"That one?"_

Everyone in addition to Anamaria waited for Jack's response, including Peter who was staring at the pirate with a wide smile himself, very amused by the fix Jack had yet again found himself in by a woman as took another bite of the banana. No doubt there were several in line just waiting to occur, he was sure of it, and very tempted to be there to see it. But having no other choice Jack now smiled again, nodding toward the ship as turned to Anamaria and his crew.

"Aye. _That one_. What say you?"

"No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard , sir", he protested, though not so strongly as gave Jack a little nervous look. But he instead was now eyeing at the farway sky, as if not listening to his right hand man's warnings, instead peering over the town somewhat concerned about something else than the old belief about women on board ships.

"It'd be far worse not to have her."

Will and Gibbs stared to the same direction Jack had, not understanding the reason for his peculiar worry, until Jack then turned around. About to walk to the longboats himself and return back to The Interceptor. But his journey was cut short by the banana skin Peter had carelessly tossed on the pier, Jack stepping on it and loosing his footing, falling on his back with a loud thud. Him giving the staring Will and Gibbs slightly embarrassed glances, till met smiling Peter's gaze. Peter now standing before him, nodding at the peels.

"Remember this moment, Sparrow. Because this is where the bad luck always gets you with women. Flat on your back, all your dignity gone, without any hope of nothing but humiliation astride over you."

Jack gave him a murderous scowl, kicking the banana peels away as stood. Their gazes drilling into one another, until the pirate Captain left the scene. Trying to hold onto the remains of his dignity, Peter however sending a smile after him which told anyone he was ready to argue about that point.

* * *

_**This after all ended up quite a long chapter even I tried to shorten it... But still, thanks for reading!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**15th chap: ****stoatin=brilliant, aff=off**


	17. Entry 16

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm not so confident about this chapter. So much struggling, struggling with the writing, and it's as if I'd written this with blinkers on my eyes. Which is why I feel this chapter became rather dull, and I think my characterization of Jack is way off. Plus from the start I had no idea how to fill this chapter, but I quess this is better than nothing...**_

_**Tell me if this chapter is bad, and I try to change it when I have more inspiration.**_

_**Thanks for the Quest reviewer **_**DD** _**_for your wonderful comment!_**_

* * *

_The parts written with italics in the note later on**= faded parts made unreadable by the water.**_

* * *

**Entry 16**

"So? What did you find out?"

Peter let his eyes perform a long, gauging examination over his friend's rather anticipatory features, Will staring back at him indeed impatient. Ready to hear the results of Peter last night's investigation about their Captain (who at that moment remained clueless of their discussion by focusing on his compass, which yet again didn't seem to work as its owner would've desired). Trying to find a direction for _The Interceptor_ which had but a few hours ago embarked from Tortuga, the men Gibbs had hired actually surprising both of the young men by actually performing the tasks their stations required commendably. At least well enough for them to leave the pirate city at their rudder without hitting any reefs and sinking immediately after departure, much for their secret relief.

Peter's eyebrows rose as he closed the buckle of the baldric he'd pilfered from one drunken man last night along with the jacket. "About?"

"About Jack. What did Liza tell you about him?" Will continued, crossing his arms over his chest looking thoughtful now, leaning toward Peter. But Peter instead directed a quick, wary glance toward Jack some distance away. Alarmed by Will's too revealing bearing and slightly too loud voice as waited the reply, Peter then pulling his friend even closer.

"Keep it down nosy nelly", he whispered curtly, peering at Jack again. "What of you? Got nothing from Marinda?"

Will looked down, making a hardly detectable shrug. "Didn't actually have the chance to ask."

Peter sighed due to the sight of Will's displeased and somewhat discombobulated expression, scratching the back of his neck with a new browlifting. "So, you didn't only bypass a nookie with a babe, but also forgot the main motive for our visit to the brothel?" he stated questionably, earning an affirmative look from Will when his eyes rose to stare into his now quite sharply. That irritation from this morning flashing in them momentarily, setting them on fleeting fire.

Will was hopeless (with women in particular), decided Peter when he simply shook his head then. Turning serious once more, avoiding a couple of sailors who passed him while heaving a heavy barrel on their shoulders. Rum barrel by the smell of it, containing that very same grog which was more like dishwater, and scorched your throat to blisters when ingested. Peter giving the resinous, falling drops filtering through the small cracks a loathing gaze as they left a trickle on the floorboards. Yes, it was true he'd gulped that crud down pintfolds yesterday, but hadn't gained any more pleasure from it than momentary bliss of oblivion his crunk had brought. And now, fully sober again but suffering from a throbbing headache, he ruled out the hangover which tried its hardest to hinder his vigilance. Re-telling the facts he'd managed to sort out from Liza amongst her suggestive whispers and countless kisses.

"I was right, he is not to be trusted", he said, Will wrinkling his brows for this. He took a step closer, his gaze keen for interest when Peter continued. His own irises soon turning to stare at Jack who now received a spyglass from Gibbs, next peering to the faraway sea, possibly to find a correct direction that way as his compass didn't seem to be in the mood of locating North. Again much for its owner's chagrin.

"I found out the possible reason why he was so eager to offer his help, nevertheless what he made us believe at first while still locked up in Fort Charles. He's much more involved with _The Black Pearl_ than we think."

"Yes. Come on, what is it you know Peter?" Will queried. "What does Jack have to do with _The Pearl_?"

As Will again waited for Peter's response, he now saw a darker expression shadow his features suddenly, his eyes impaling the pirate with dreadlocks as their icy gaze stared at him ceaselessly. And this observation caused Will to frown deeper.

"Liza said that years ago, when Jack first showed up in Tortuga he was searching for the treasure of Isla de Muerta", Peter revealed. Will had surprised look in his eyes as he recognized the name.

"Isn't that the island where Jack told the pirates to be heading?" he asked, getting a nod back from Peter. But his eyebrows now wrinkled deeper too, his gaze turning into a scowl.

"That's not all", he said, his voice death serious, anger edging into it with every word that now dropped from his mouth. "I don't know the details, but I managed to learn this from both Marinda and Liza... It appears that before Barbossa became the Captain of _The Pearl..._ He was the first mate of Jack's. Jack is the real Captain of _The Black Pearl_, Will."

Peter turned to stare at Will, actually expecting his jaw to drop on deck. So flabbergasted he looked, now turning his incredulous eyes toward the pirate Captain for the first time during this conversation. Examining Jack for a moment while took in this latest revelation. Until frowned for the second time, in utter dismay.

"How can it be?" he questioned. "If Jack is the Captain, how come he's here, sailing aboard a commandeered vessel instead of his own? What was he doing in Port Royal, and why he let us believe that Barbossa is the real Captain of _The Pearl_, acting as if he knew nothing else about it than common rumors?"

"Because he's nothing but a renegade, not an ounce of honesty in him!" Peter snapped, waving his hand toward the man. "Why do _you_ think he let this small detail slip his mind? He didn't want us to know about his connection with the pirates who took Miranda, because of his vested interest in this whole escapade. He's planning something involving _The Pearl_ and his treacherous first mate, but I have no clue what. A revenge maybe, he said something about taking the ship back. But what has been clear from the very beginning, is that he didn't come with us to save Miranda. But for a reason unknown to us."

They both were now looking at Jack, in thoughts, Will pondering about all these details he'd just been told about their new acquaintance. New questions and worries rising in the side of the already existing ones, stirring inside his head and creating such a mess Will couldn't make anything out of it. Any conclusions about what were Jack's true motives. Exactly why he'd agreed to help them in their attempt to save Miranda? What had been the reason for him to change his mind and consent to come with them, after not indicating the slightest desire to aid them?

"That's not all that bothers me Will", Peter's voice then cut his train of thought, Will snapping out of his wonder and turning his eyes to his friend. Witnessing his actual concern, Peter's eyes reflecting bafflement while looking into his.

"I also heard him say something else to Gibbs last evening at the tavern. Something odd", he told him, lifting his jaw. "He seemed to know why Barbossa took Miranda, saying he'd go after him and recover his ship. But when Gibbs expressed his doubt about Jack's plan, Jack mentioned... a "leverage" to use against his former first mate."

Will narrowed his eyes for confusion. "What "leverage" was he talking about?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. But I feel... it has something to do with you. He gave you this look during his private discussion with Gibbs... It made me wonder, he was already quite interested about you when we went to free him from the dungeon, wasn't he? I think your last name rang a bell in his mind, what was the reason he suddenly agreed to assist us."

Will became even more overwhelmed by different thoughts because of Peter's voiced out claim, directing a puzzled gaze on deck in deep ponders, until after putting some pieces together it rose to look at Peter. His eyes soon enough moving back to Jack. Yes. Jack's attitude had made a quick change instantly after hearing his family name. And he'd asked about... his father. A father Will hadn't seen for many years, nor knew to be alive or not. But taking these small nuggets of information under consideration after mulling them over in his mind, could it be deduced that Jack's "leverage" had in fact something to do with... his father instead of him?

"You're right. We can't trust him at any circumstances", Will agreed then. Bluntly, getting a nod of concur from Peter. But then both of them were spooked by abrupt croak of Cotton's parrot, which came directly behind their backs. Both of them twirling around to see the man stand but a feet away from them, both of them having a brief shocked look on their faces in fear of to have been overheard by him.

Peter squinted, soon motioning his head to the side as a sign for the old man to be on his way. And he did leave in the end, after eyeing at the two (as both Will and Peter reckoned in their fleeting fright of getting nicked) suspiciously before left to accompany Jack at the helm.

"Did he listen to our conversation?" Peter questioned, exchanging a glance with Will who shook his head, worried look on his face.

"I don't know."

"Captain, starboard! There's something in the water!" a sailor stationed in the crow's nest suddenly exclaimed from the heights, all eyes peering at the man until they turned toward the waves at their right. Jack lifting the spyglass once more and gazed at the horizon, lastly scoping the nearby waters as Will and Peter first arrived to the railing to see what the commotion was about. But there was nothing to be seen, Jack wrinkling his brows.

"There be nothing", Gibbs stated, as well staring forward, squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight as tried to shadow them with his hand. Jack lowered the spyglass as also failed to see the object of their lookout's attention, but then other voices of the crewmen joined in. Pointing toward the waters.

"I see it! Something glimmers in the water!"

"It's but tricks of your mind!" another one shouted, while releasing a belch and starting to hiccup. Not yet sobered up from last night's undoubted heavy drinking. "There's nothing in there, it's but the sparkle of the sea you see."

Both Peter and Will pushed their eyesight to the limit, to locate this extraordinary twinkle which was so peculiar, until Peter saw it. Straightening his posture after leaning forward to see more clearly.

"I see it. Something reflects the light of the sun. It's not far."

"It's probably nothing worth waste our time upon", Will stated, still not seeing the glimmer among all the shine of the water in daylight. But even Jack and the rest of the crew seemed to arrive to the same account, Peter was quick to reach the poop deck. Snatching the spyglass from surprised Jack and now himself searching for the speck of light with a closer eye, soon finding it. Him feeling his eyes to widen as he saw the source of the glimmer, realizing it to be a lonely rum bottle which was thrown around by the gentle waves, buried underwater at times until popped into sight again. Peter staring at the bottle in shock as he quickly spotted a silvery chain, wrapped around the bottleneck, and which now as well twinkled in the rays of the sunlight.

"Peter?" Will called, seeing his friend to suddenly throw the spyglass onto the deck very serious looking, then taking even Jack by another surprise by suddenly leaping into the sea after removing his jacket in haste. Will hurrying to stare over the rail at the spot where Peter had dived, seeing him coming to the surface many meters away.

"Peter, what are you doing? Come back!"

Will frowned as Peter didn't listen to him, but instead kept on swimming toward the strange glimmer which finally he was also able to detect. So confused it was Will's turn to take the spyglass, him looking after Peter with it and seeing the floating rum bottle himself, just and just being able to filter a light shadow of something inside it. Paper?

"Get me a rope", he breathed, handing the spyglass back to Jack who gave him a questionable gaze, watching the young man to run back to main deck. Receiving a coil of rope from a sailor who'd heard his request, where Peter finally reached the bottle with a final dive. Grasping it, a gentle expression softening his serious eyes as he touched the cross wrapped around it.

"Peter!" Will's voice snapped him out of his once again stirring thoughts, Peter turning around. Being almost drowned under a bigger wave which the heavy hull of _The Interceptor_ created while passing him by, Peter looking up to see Will waving at him and throwing him a rope. "Grab onto it, quickly! We reel you aboard!"

"You'd do better by leaving him there", Will heard Jack murmur under his breath, his voice though silent carried by the wind into the young man's ears as the pirate closed the spyglass again. Earning a scowl from Will until he felt a tug at the other side of the rope he was holding onto, immediately starting to pull Peter back on deck with the help of Gibbs, the short sailor named Marty and some other whose name Will hadn't yet grasped. And it didn't take but a few seconds when Peter's drenched form jumped over the rail, Will throwing the rope away as directed a incredulous stare at the bottle in his hand. Not first taking notice of the grave expression stuck on Peter's face as was staring at it.

"What's wrong with you? You could've been left adrift here in middle of the ocean!" Will breathed, walking to his friend. "What was so important about that bottle that you had to go get it?"

"This is Miranda's", was Peter's curt and swift answer, causing Will to gasp for surprise of the reply to his question. Now watching as Peter untangled something wrapped around the bottle, his eyes soon taking in the thin chain which now hung in front of his eyes. Will recalling to have seen that cross locket before, frowning himself in recognition.

"Miranda's cross", he realized in a daze, not first noticing either as Peter then smashed the bottle against the rail. The shattered pieces of glass now revealing something inside: a bundle of fabric. But as Will now was faster to take it in his hand and unwrapped it, his eyes widened as well as he came to understand it was a note. Written with smeared, messy letters half ruined by seawater which had leaked through the cork into the bottle, but with a detectable handwriting of...

"Miranda's in trouble", Will surmised with a tense voice after one quick look through the almost unreadable message. Written on what he recognized as the remains of Elizabeth's nightgown Will remembered Miranda to have worn on the night she was kidnapped. Even greater shock grasping his chest and appearing on Peter's face as he yanked he piece of cloth from Will, starting to read the soaked words his eyebrows in deep, worried wrinkle. His heart filling with dread Will's just said words had awoken, and the leftovers of what once had been a full message of several lines didn't erase that feeling, Peter reading the only speared words left. Witten with something which reminded of blood, miraculously survived after swerving in the sea who knew how long.

_"Jack!"_

Jack turned his attention from the horizon to the racing steps which made their way again to the helm, him lifting his brows to the sight of rather agitated Peter followed by Will, inclining his head as the younger man came to a halt by his side. Very distraught concluded by the way he'd actually called Jack by his first name, holding up a ragged piece of fabric for him to see.

"We have to hurry! This is a message from my sister, and it says she's in danger! We have to get to Isla de Muerta as fast as we can, Miranda's life depends on it!" Peter exclaimed frantically, death serious what else as returned the pirate's quizzical stare, Jack taking the handed, watery message in his ring filled hand as if in slow motion. As slowly reading those few survived words from the note:

**To **_anyone who gets hold_** o' this letter,**

_This is a message o' _**emergency**_ to th' authorities under th' service o' His Majesty King o' England. Two nights ago a group o' pirates_ _attacked Port Royal, a town located oan th' western end o' Palisadoes in Jamaica, which is under th' jurisdiction o' his excellency Governor Weatherby Swann. Me home town, 'n' as can be concluded by this urgent message, I was taken hostage. I'm still_** imprisoned **_aboard their ship, Th' Black Pearl, 'n' have juist found oot me predicament to be dire. Th'_** pirates **_are cursed. I still live, but how long I don't ken. I am to be_** killed **_soon, to be used as a_** sacrifice **_to put an end to th'_** curse **_cast upon th' pirates who kidnapped me. Please, if ye find this message,_** hurry **_'n' make sure ye get it to someone who can save me. Me life is in th' hands o' ye whoever discovers this note as much as it is in God's. Please hear me plea 'n'_** help me.**

_Sincerely,_

**Miranda **_Martins._

Like said, the majority of the note was so drenched and unreadable that nothing reasonable couldn't be understood from it. But it were those few words such as _killed_ and _sacrifice_ that caused Peter to become so overwrought (not to mention Will, who was staring at Jack as upset, demanding for action with his stern gaze and who was quite affected by the confusing word _curse_ Miranda had written into the letter). But Jack instead seemed not much bothered by those threatening glimpses of Miranda's hinted predicament, giving the bloody words quite nonchalant glances as skimmed them through, in the end simply flipping the piece of nightgown back to Peter who was staring at it. Stunned that the words of need didn't faze the pirate at all.

"As if her life hasn't depended on her luck so far", Jack said simply, turning the helm as once again took out his compass. "We shall find _The Pearl_ and yer bonny lassie in time, radge. But due certain entanglements that are to arise before nightfall, I see it fit to postpone your plan to go on account for one more night."

"What entanglements?" asked Peter, his voice stunned, suddenly dumbfounded due the random change of subject typical for Jack. But as the pirate then ignored him and didn't respond his anger flared. Peter next pointing at the cloth and waving it before the pirate's vision.

"Don't you understand, Sparrow? She sent this note because she's afraid of her life! We cannot delay, or it means that Miranda...!"

"Should the girl die before ye reach 'er, that's unfortunate!" Jack cut in, interrupting him and giving Peter a quick annoyed glance. "In accordance to the arrangement we agreed on, in exchange of me freedom I promised to take ye to the lass. But it was never settled whether or not she was to be alive when we'd find _The Black Pearl_, eh?"

Will's blood boiled up but he hold his tongue, though was hardly able to deter the glare while staring at the pirate who seemed to deem Miranda's life very expendable. Such like Norrington had, making him angry deep within and causing him to feel great yearning to grasp his sword and place it on Jack's chest like he'd done yesterday. But he didn't have to as Peter read his mind, everyone now gasping as in a blink of an eye he whipped out his own sword. It next resting on Jack's neck as his fuming eyes full of contempt drilled into the pirate, who only answered his stare as unfazed as ever. The least afraid of the blade placed upon his skin, in threat to behead him.

"You despicable bastard!" Peter hissed through gritted teeth. "Give me even one reason why I shouldn't pummel that arrogance out of you!"

"Peter, enough!" Will shouted then, grabbing Peter from behind and dragged him away from Jack. Peter glared at him.

"What? You heard him, he refuses to hurry after _The Pearl_, and would rather let Miranda die!" he spat, looking over his shoulder at Will as struggled against his strong hold, after all not getting freed from it. Jack eyed at him not any way affected by his bluster.

"Don't like it, be my guest", he remarked, waving his hand casually. "But that is the truth you'd do wisely to consider. As well as the fact that I'm yer Captain, and aboard this vessel ye pay heed to me word and follow me orders as long as ye are part of me crew, radge. That was also part of our agreement. Or are you prepared to die for yer deary sister as you swore, before getting the chance to rescue 'er I wonder?"

Immediately after Jack stopped talking some of his crewmen stepped forth, pulling their weapons out halfway to tell Peter to back off, both him and Will giving the men glances as Will's risen irritation was soothed slightly. There were too many men against the two of them, and no matter how angry Jack's nonchalant behavior made him feel, he could do nothing but stand down for now. This wasn't either the time to pick a fight, so he again pulled Peter further away from Jack. Who this time let him, releasing a frustrated sigh as yanked himself free from Will's arms. Extremely reluctantly putting away his rapier where his granite hard eyes never left Jack's, Peter next snatching his compass away from him on a whim. Frowning for confusion as instead of expected direction of North the needle slowly turned to point somewhere else. Peter looking up, and following Jack's gaze to his right puzzled he witnessed both the needle and the pirate's attention to point toward Anamaria who was casually leaning against the ship's side. Not paying any attention to the scene unfolding behind her back, until now made a frown herself after noticed to be stared at by Peter. Peter having a realization as his eyes as well dropped to give her bottom a fleeting glance like Jack's did, Peter now turning the compass from a side to another and finding the blasted thing to constantly point at the same direction. He looked at the pirate, bored, throwing the useless object back to him.

"This cursed thing doesn't even point North. No wonder you're in no hurry to find _The Pearl_, because you probably don't even have a clue where to look!"

Will gave the compass in Jack's hand a thoughtful look, actually considering Peter's words. Could it be that Jack had deceived them from the start only to free him from the dungeon? But if so, why was Jack planning to find _The Pearl_ for his own purposes if he didn't have a way to track it down? No, he must've known where they had to sail, Will was sure of it. But Peter's doubt could turn out to be a problem for them if they still wanted Jack's help, as it was proven when the heated situation was then resulted with a curt nod of Jack's. Soon new pairs of hands grasping Peter.

"Maybe a small dangle over the water will clear yer priorities", he stated then, Peter shooting a surprised gaze at the crewmen who were now pulling him to the staircase all the way to main deck. Toward the figure head of the ship, in the end tying him up with rope as it was now Will's turn to step forth. Him walking to Jack as watched furiously wrenching and cursing Peter eventually to be hauled over the rail, the men dropping him to hang from the figurehead.

"You cannot do this!" Will protested. "He's just worried about his sister, Jack! As am I, and I agree with Peter. We have to reach Isla de Muerta without further delays or Miranda will die! You saw the note, Jack."

"I saw but a couple of illegible scribbles stuffed into a bottle. Anyone could've gotten 'erself nabbed and written that."

"Jack!"

The pirate paid no head either to Will's distress, simply continuing to steer the vessel in his thoughts. Perfectly ignoring both Will and the message which appeared to have been written by the girl they were on their way to save. But then as Will stared at Jack in disbelief, feeling new anger starting to rise within him, he saw Jack turn serious.

"Besides... Tonight we need to worry for our own lives first. The sea is a harsh mistress."

Will didn't have the chance to ask what Jack meant, as his chance was taken away by a sudden rumble of thunder from somewhere far away. Will twirling around due to the sound and witnessing how heavy, dark clouds had in all secrecy amassed to the distant sky, telling of a upcoming storm. And in that instant the meaning of Jack's words were revealed to Will as he witnessed the sparks of lightning to enliven the blackness of the sky, Jack starting to give out orders for his men. To prepare the ship for the approaching storm. So this had been the entanglement Jack had spoken of.

The storm hit them quicker than Will had expected, the clouds avalanching over them in a record time and starting to spit down rain. The soft drizzle quickly enough turning into a hard shower, drenching everything all over before their ship reached the eye of the storm. Forceful and dangerous waves starting to hit them from all side at the very center of the tempest which kind Will hadn't ever seen in his life. Every man aboard feared for their life during the time they were thrown around by the enormous surges in danger to get buried under them, but still forced to operate the vessel for the best of their ability to survive. Mother mature was a frightening opponent to face, but they had no choice. Everyone doing their share to maintain control over _The Interceptor_, Jack steering it the best he could without losing their heading.

When the first huge waves had made contact with the ship Will had instantly hurried to the front of the ship by the order of Jack. To release Peter from his bind by pulling him back aboard before he would drown into the all the time rising sprays, Will indeed fishing out a coughing, all wet young man, who after regaining his momentarily lost sea legs released a couple of carefully considered insults. Directing them all to the pirate he saw at the helm at the moment what else, fighting against the ravaging waves and intensifying storm.

"I was already thinking that spaz would let me die there!" Peter said gloomily, enraged and cold, glaring at the pirate while actually let out a sneeze. "Though it doesn't really matter how I drown if we don't survive this. This is a nasty one, we're lucky if we live."

"Lads! Come and help!" Gibbs' voice shouted then, surprising the two of them as they saw the older man appear from the stairs, waving his hand for them to follow. And they did, as well doing their bit to live through the storm which seemed to turn worse by each hour that passed that day.

The breeze howled in their ears all the time louder as the hours ticked by, eventually melding into days, the violent and strong gusts of wind grasping the tired men climbing on the riggings and almost pulling them to their watery deaths. For those two days they were at the mercy of the storm the black sky was ceaselessly illuminated by lighting, ripping the clouds apart, the rain lashing at them mercilessly and not showing a sign of weakening as they did their best to follow Jack's orders despite the situation. Somehow managing to stay alive and keep the vessel steady in middle of the horrifying swell. Some of them rising as high as the main mast and often sweeping over the deck, on countless occasions about to drag some poor sailors overt the rail if they didn't manage to grab onto something before it was too late for them. Tossing the detached cargo and the scarce furniture of the vessel around below, and even the most experienced seadogs couldn't have survived these days without upset stomachs, the never ending surge of the waters making everyone nauseous.

Peter let out a startled wail as was close to be thrown into the sea by one of those huge waves colliding with the ship, just in time grasping the rigging and prevented himself from meeting with his maker too soon. As he couldn't die yet, not for such a petty little storm such as this. Though when Peter tried to find a secure footing (failing notably as _The Interceptor_ was rocking from one side to another dangerously, and the water which dropped on his shoulders from the sail above him almost caused him to keel over again), gazing around half blind because of the water drops clouding his vision, he realized that this wasn't just a little storm. The hull of the ship creaked and wailed repeatedly because of the stress the powerful waves hitting against it created, the fear of it to give in any moment increasing in the crewmen's mind as they worked. Defying the forces of nature bravely, this way earning even more respect from Will and Peter who'd doubted their ability to answer Jack's demands: to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death. Because they were in such situation.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find... with a compass that doesn't work?!" Peter heard Will to shout over the downpour of rain and raging waters, looking at Gibbs who was securing the tag line with him, after both of them had managed to lever themselves back on their feet again. As the victims of the very same wave which had caused Peter to the flipped flat on the deck a moment ago.

"Exactly!" Peter cut in, helping the two to haul the rope tighter as leapt to their side, releasing a curse as his body was slammed against the rail hard before he managed to grasp the line with both hands. "The darn thing is as useless as a dud bomb, it cannot show us the way to the island! At least not in this furor, which leaves every man disorientated!"

His and Will's disbelief was then simply brushed off by the smirk which now spread on Gibbs' face, him giving them a somewhat remarkable and yet enigmatic look each.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North", he agreed, laugh in his voice for the shared confusion of the young men. "...but we're not trying o find North, are we?"

"Then where then, if not North?" Peter retorted, his mood extremely lousy because of the steering tactic of Jack he didn't appreciate much and the horrible weather. "Don't tell me he's now lead by his intuition alone! Because as bibulous as it is, in such case I'm sure we'll find ourselves all the way from England when this storm clears out!"

Will then heard a loud rumble of water, looking to his left and with widened eyes witnessed a new even more massive torrent of water to swarm toward them, hitting them quicker than he had the change to warn his companions. So grabbing to the rope he was left under the water mass, managing to find Peter's arm before his friend was whisked away by the wave, both of them couching their lungs out after surviving yet another near death experience. And this what else, caused Peter's blood start to surge as badly as the sea.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted in irritation, turning around to give Jack a look until gazed at the mast. "If we don't gather the sails soon, we're as good as dead! The ship cannot take any more than this."

As if to share his sentiments Gibbs (who'd luckily washed up all the way to the other side of the ship) then started to make his wobbling, unstable way toward the poop deck. Slowly, almost falling over the edge of ship a few times, reaching Jack who stood calmly at the helm steering. Staring at his compass and peering through heavy rain in turns, when his first mate slumped by his side, exhausted, as well now beckoning toward the sails.

"We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!"

_"Are you insane or just drunk?"_

Gibbs and Jack turned to look at Peter who pulled himself to the poop deck, grasping onto the rail of the staircase feverishly in fear over falling over, before then took a risk of walking across the deck to reach Jack. Getting punished for his recklessness by a new tug of the ship which sent him flying onto the deck, the great amount of seawater sprayed on the floorboards causing him to slide against the rail at the other side of it. Him hitting it his shoulders as his pillow, cursing out loud, before directed a fuming gaze at Jack. As well looking up to the sails again.

"The sails cannot take this wind any longer without tearing up! The whole ship is about to tear apart, and yet you say her to last!" he exclaimed loudly, trying to make his voice to be heard over the angry roars of the ocean. But Jack gave his comment no attention, only starting to smile as Will now made his way up the stairs. Stumbling down right next to Peter as Gibbs spoke again, a confused look on his face.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Cap'n?" he inquired, as well voicing out the question which was playing in Will's and Peter's heads. The latter being as cheerful as a bear who'd gotten awoken from its hibernation.

"We're catching up!" Jack replied, his smile not dying but only widening, him then looking down at the compass again satisfied. And Peter did too, it making him wonder as he watched Jack to turn around the helm stiffly once more. The compass that doesn't point North, and yet...

"You're saying we're gaining on _The Pearl_?" Will exclaimed in turn, standing regardless of the furious rock of the ship. Jack gave him a smirk, nodding.

"Aye. Yer dearly beloved is as good as saved , mate. And I trust the worst is soon behind us."

"As if. This storm certainly doesn't seem to give us a quarter", Peter stated, exchanging a look with Will, until all of their attention was awoken by a sound of cracking wood. Them looking up and witnessing how a lighting struck to their main mast, all of them soon hearing a scream as the man who apparently had seen fit to remain at his station fell through the air. Struck by the lighting, dropping dead in middle of the main deck down below.

Jack frowned, glancing up for surprise until seemed to ignore the incident, Peter lifting his eyebrows at the deceased man who was quickly snatched away by the storming waves sweeping over the deck.

"Didn't I say it Cap'n? It now has been proven that sailing under your colors means _most definite_ death to these chaps", Peter couldn't help himself scoff, eyeing at Jack who rolled his eyes. His satisfaction long gone as he turned to give the young man a questionable look.

"Ye may prove yer point by going back to hang from the prow."

Peter lifted his hands up in surrender. "If this goes on, you don't need such means to drown me. I'll die anyway as part of the crew, which is captained by a man who walks around without any powder or shots in his pistol, and who lets mere girls stun them with bottles of currant juice."

It was Jack's time to turn confused, him staring at Peter puzzled where Will realized to what Peter was referring to. Remembering very well how Miranda had knocked Jack out cold with the juice bottle back at his smithy some days ago, smiling slightly due to the memory, until the later happenings of that afternoon returned in his mind once more as shameful recollections. Him now turning gloomy, Peter giving him an odd look as saw Will suddenly to turn around and return back to the lower deck. But there was then a voice screaming which shed some hope into the hearts of the storm fearing men.

"The gale is giving in! The weather's clearing up!"

Peter gazed at the sky, truly seeing some signs of the clouds turning lighter, the thunder coming to an end soon enough as the rain lessened. But though the violent wind didn't seem to cease as quickly, now Peter as well agreed with Jack's decision to keep the canvases full. With this wind in their sails they would keep up with _The Pearl_, soon reaching it if Jack's hunch was to be trusted. But simply a thought that soon they would find the pirates they'd trailed after for days, and that Peter was able to see his sister again made his mood turn lighter.

_Wait for me, Miranda_, he thought, frowning as followed Will to the main deck. _I swear I'm going to save you._


	18. Entry 17

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to**_** Fanny3332**_** for your praise! ^^**_

_**Yes, I realize the Scottish tint makes the story slightly challenging. That's the conscious risk I took to make it different. But like I've mentioned before, the text turns easier, and besides some few words mainly some pronouns &amp; short words beckon to the Scottish accent (o'=of, 'n'=and...), which hopefully are easy to get used to.**_

_**So I hope you could stick with Miranda &amp; Peter til the end!**_

_**(Though if I'm only blind &amp; don't realize the illegibility of this story, others as well speak up &amp; I consider whether to get rid of the Scottish accent completely)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Jackie, whelp and the crew. Just own Miranda, her brother and their adventures outside the script... ;)**

* * *

**Entry 17**

It was decided, this had to be th' _worst_ of the worst birthdays o' me life!

I leered aroond th' room I'd so far been stuck in for four days. Or mair, as me sense o' passing time had been gravely affected by th' horrible storm which had broken oot all o' a sudden th' day I'd dropped me message intae th' sea. Only a memory o' that wretched time I'd been pelted aboot lik' th' ship's cargo causing me stomach to lurch, me holding back an urge to heave me guts oot by placing a haun ower me lips.

I was still very queasy, even th' weather had finally cleared last night. Both th' thunder 'n' excessive raining eventually coming to an end. But regardless o' this relieving fact I could still feel th' surge o' th' storm below me, causing me wi' much effort acquired sea legs to disappear even th' ship had stopped rocking hours ago. Once again gliding thro' th' tranquil waters, but in me heid it was lik' th' surfs would've been still hitting Th' Pearl's hull. As if th' vessel hadn't made it through th' storm wi'oot getting' surpassed by th' tempest which had been plaguing it for at least two days 'n' nights non-stop.

But be that as it may, as ye ken me to be a person maist unaccustomed to sailing for me ain growing misfortune, me body kept on acting as if th' ship was still in middle o' it all. Tossing from one side to another in th' raging waves, causing me to take wobbly steps to regain me weak balance, when I'd been flung aroond th' cabin wi'oot being able to do anything but try to grab onto anything. Avoiding all small matter which o' coorse was thrown from their places, hitting th' walls depending on th' direction o' th' radical tilt th' ship had made while pushing thro' th' swells toward Isla de Muerta.

I noo dropped onto th' sofa, closing me eyes as placed th' same haun neist ower me foreheid. Cold sweat covering it as I tried to endure th' dizziness, which made th' cabin seem to twirl aroond wildly whenever I tried to open me eyes again, me however instantly closing 'em. I felt so sick that any thought reminding o' hunger didn't even cross me mind. It was true that I'd become quite hungry again afore th' storm had hit, but all other feelings and needs had been erased by th' numbing fear I'd experienced then. Well I'd been much frightened afore too, but as weel that fear had been different kind. That time I hadn't been that much afraid o' th' cursed buccaneers or me approaching offering to th' pagan gods, but simply scared o' th' treacherous nature o' th' ocean. I'd feared one o' those huge waves to wipe _Th' Pearl_ into oblivion, sinking it, causing me to lose me life by drowning. 'N' as a person who didn't ken how to swim, such an ending was th' maist frightening. Nae even having yer heid cut lik' a sacrificial lamb sounded as horrible to me.

I released a long breath as opened me eyes efter a couple o' minutes o' laying still, for me delight finding that finally th' surrounding room mair of less remained still. Nae startin' to spin when I exerted meself to th' sitting position, rubbing me stiff neck, eventually braving to place me feet back onto th' floor. I was pathetic, really. I'd already spent several days aboard this vessel, 'n' yet I was still acting lik' such a greenhorn. Well, if ye thought aboot it a few days wasn't that great feat in th' end... 'N' what could I do, I wasn't that daring to make meself at home at sea lik' some were. Lik' Peter for instance.

I frowned as recalled me brother. I missed 'im. That always annoying, worrisome 'n' often mair good-for-nothing than proper brother o' mine. But who was me only family 'n' very dear to me for that simple reason, 'n' who I at th' moment wanted to see even mair than th' man I loved. How badly I wanted to see Peter dash thro' that barricaded door a sword in his haun, comin' to rescue me from these pirates 'n' takin' me back home. But such hopes had died not later than the first day o' th' storm, when I'd spotted it to loom portentously at th' forthcoming horizon. Witnessing how th' rising wind had quickly rattled th' windows, 'n' how th' escalating waves started to ram 'em all th' time mair fiercely. Th' water leaking in causing me fear that they would shatter, th' loud wailing o' th' vessel's joints creating th' impression that they'd give in wi' th' next wave hitting it. Making me soon realize quite blue that me message wouldn't probably survive th' storm, drifting somewhere faraway where no one could find it.

_But I'm still alive_, I reminded to meself. To tame that ridiculous churn in me stomach, which made me so weak I hardly could stand straight. I couldn't be lik' this. I had to maintain that small fight I knew there still was in me regardless o' all these insane things which kept oan happening one efter another. I took in a breath, instantly blowing it oot again to ease th' sensation o' giddiness which threatened to turn me legs intae jelly. _I survived. I'm not dead yet_.

Cold comfort.

I daunered to th' window again, seeing th' glass panels to be steamy 'n' filled wi' water drops as a memento o' last night's rain. But when I stopped beside it 'n' leant against it to look oot, I realized that instead o' the clear sky 'n' sunlight th' opening scenery was dominated by depressing grayness. Thick fog hovering ower th' as grey water 'n' aroond... an island I then noticed to appear in middle o' th' mist as black 'n' glum as th' weather. _Th' Black Pearl_ had made port!

I eyed at th' sinister island nervously, it givin' me chills, me nae seeing but bear rock everywhere. Soon comin' to th' conclusion that this spot o' land wi'oot any form o' vegetation was mair lik' a cluster o' numerous caves, which th'gither formed this strange but wide cove _Th' Pearl_ had docked to. Me lookin' at th' high rocks beside th' ship, sprayed by th' sluggish surfs, all this I noo saw spreading afore me eyes revealed under th' fog which had at first made it seem that _Th' Pearl_ had laid anchor in middle o' nothin'. 'N' these observations 'n' th' austerity o' that bleak place made me realize us to have reached oor destination, this notion causin' me skin to go goosebumps. We had arrived to Isla de Muerta.

I stepped awa' from th' sight, turning me back to it wi' a despondent sigh, 'til a sound coming from th' door o' th' cabin woke me attention. Me liftin' me gaze startled 'n' seeing how th' frail barricade I'd made against it started to give in when someone tried to force th' doors open. Premonition o' what was to come freezing me oan me spot instantly, as I could only follow th' chair placed against th' doors fly oot o' th' wey, 'em opening, me fate striding in in a form o' pirates who wore expectant smirks on their lips. Noo in daytime lookin' lik' ordinary men, nae anythin' revealing to outer eye that they were in fact dead men walkin', th' firm stares o' Pintel, Ragetti 'n' a couple o' other pirates' causing me close to fidget as I watched 'em stop at th' other side o' th' cabin. Saying th' words which conclusively sealed that hopeless fate o' mine I efter all hadn't had enough time to prepare for.

"Time to go, Poppet."

I lifted me jaw, tryin' to be braver than I was. A memory o' their skeletal forms flashing thro' me mind, causing me hert to pulse lik' scared bird's wings. "I'm not going anywhere."

Me pretense amused Pintel, as it was as clear as day how terrified I wance again was. Me backing awa' against th' desk behind me back. But th' miscreant standin' on Pintel's right was only annoyed by me feigned courage as it was so transparent, 'n' was then by me side in an instant. Givin' me a death glare which alone could've caused me knees to fail, grabbing me roughly 'n' takin' me oot o' the cabin wi' oot getting' any physical resistance from me (though I tried, even scratching 'im a wee).

But th' fact was that I had no chance to stop 'im, when me voice as weel was stolen by that same old fear which caused adrenaline to rush thro' me body wi' me blood. Which normally could've woken that fight in any person while havin' their life threatened (where mine was momentarily shackled by that cold, paralyzing dread), as this was it. When I then was taken to th' main deck 'n' I saw all Barbossa's men gathered there, their Captain standing in middle o' 'em holding th' cursed Aztec medallion, all eyes gawking at me lik' I was a piece o' meat, I knew it. This was th' moment when I'd die, it was mair 'n' mair certain wi' each step I was forced to make toward these cursed men. That moment actually reminding o' th' dead even in daylight, me anxiety causing me imagination to canter 'n' made me see 'em as they truly were. Their skulls dimly visible under their skin for a moment, 'til I ripped me gaze off 'em, me feelin' a invisible haun to twist me insides again. But this time for abhorrence, as I felt meself first go slack lik' a dead fish.

A sound reminding o' strangled sob then escaped me geggy as I regained a momentary spark o' insurgency, driven by it, trying to stop. Wrenching 'n' used me whole body in order to get free, but wi' no avail as th' other pirate wi' dreadlocks took me other arm efter I'd gained a slap from th' brute who'd dragged me oot o' me sanctuary. Both o' 'em noo takin' me miserable, jumpy self all th' wey to Barbossa. Th' silent laugh o' th' pirates ringing in me heid as frightening as th' dismal laughter o' their skeleton forms, me letting oot one mair wail as efter all found meself right afore Barbossa. Meetin' his bleak goup me ain scared, 'til was next hauled to me left.

A third pirate stepped forth, tying me hauns, so tight that I could feel 'em bite intae me skin, me frowning for obvious pain as was then turned ower by Barbossa. All those poignant gazes o' these men followin' as he moved me hair behind me back. Th' touch o' his fingers again makin' me close to fidget when he hung th' medallion aroond me neck, his gestures in me opinion quite ceremonial while he did it, th' cold metal causin' me to gasp as it made contact wi' me skin. Me feeling disgust as glanced at th' object which had stairted all this, th' laugh o' th' pirates by noo silenced 'n' turned intae oppressive silence. Only sound heard was th' waves colliding wi' th' rocks, 'n' Ragetti's voice which let out several groans.

Me eyes were strictly directed doon, as I was then haled to th' ship's side wi'oot a delay. Any traces o' resistance (if there ever truly were any) vanishing th' closer I got to th' awaiting long boat. However me comin' to a sudden halt as I nearly crashed against Barbossa who was standing in me wey. Liftin' his haun, me givin' it a slight doilt keek 'til me eyes in th' end rose to meet his. Noticing how their usual cold face had been suddenly brightened by a strange spark. O' emotion I couldn't read, nor wanted. His irises in any case forcin' me to keek elsewhere, 'im beckoning me to go afore 'im, smiling at me.

"Ladies first."

Havin' no choice, by noo fallen intae a resigned daze as a person who'd finally accepted 'er destiny, kenning that there was noo nothin' to be done to change this outcome I'd gotten meself intae oan me free will in order to save Elizabeth (as I realized bitterly). Climbing ower th' ship's side, struggling as me hauns were efter all bound 'n' I almost couldn't get a grip o' th' rail, 'em slipping oan th' moist wood. But I managed somehow, startin' to climb doon. Having no recollection aboot what happened neist as everythin' that then followed became but a blur in me frightened, surrendered mind. Me becoming aware o' me surroundings not 'til I noticed th' boat I rode to enter intae enormous cave.

I looked up to see how th' blackness surrounded me, swallowing th' daylight as it was left behind, all th' boats entering th' cave one by one. 'N' immediately efter th' light was diminished I felt as if th' air would've turned cold. Oor journey continuing in darkness for a while till some lanterns were lit, me gazin' to me left. Releasing a scream as th' light o' a risen lantern adrubtly enlightened a sneering skeleton right neist to me coupon. Causin' me to jump back startled, hitting Pintel who'd taken a seat by me side. Me fear amused 'im what else, clearly, me then retreating awa' from 'im as felt his haun try to fumble me in th' dark. Me having that much guts left to send 'im a glare, even he couldn't see it.

It didn't take long for me eyes to see ghostly forms o' skeletons all aroond us. Lying haphazardly at th' both sides of th' narrow stream, which was leading oor boats deeper into th' cave. Quivers shakin' me body as I stared at those ages ago deceased pirates lie oan th' rocky ground, swords stickin' oot o' their ribs as a proof o' th' violence that took their lives who knew how long ago, their hollow eyes starin' back at me. Their jaws opened for a silent, scornful laughter as th' dead instead followed me journey to me ain death. Indeed mocking me. As if they were th' ones to laugh.

Me gaze instantly fell to th' as black water as th' cave. Th' sudden glimmer I then saw appear from th' water however causing me eyes to widen. Makin' me realize that th' stream wasn't efter all that deep, me being able to separate th' objects lying at th' bottom o' it, me forgetting th' fear gnawing at me for a fleeting moment. Th' bottom o' th' stream was full o' all kinds o' treasures imaginable from silver 'n' gold coins to crosses 'n' goblets! I'd ne'er seen such riches in one place, nae even in th' Governor's mansion.

I jolted as all o' a sudden Barbossa pulled me backwards, me nae being even aware o' leaning over th' rail to see those jewels 'n' golden coins resting below th' surface better. 'N' I heard his voice from th' dark stairt to speak.

"Careful, noo. Ye don't want to fall over and drench yerself for the sake of a couple of petty gems."

I escaped his touch, hunching against th' boat's side. Ogling at th' passin' treasures noo nonchalantly. Supressin' th' growing emotions o' distress which th' painfully long journey thro' many caves to th' final destination created. One part o' me wishing that th' path would keep on windin' till eternity, where th' frantic side o' me wished this to be ower quickly. So that I'd be released from this pressure in me chest which was close to cause me hert to burst wi' each heavy beat it made. Me noo finally startin' to fidget oan me spot as time ticked by slowly, th' boats makin' their slow wey forward, me squirmin' me bound hauns as th' pain from th' tight rope turned unbearable.

Actually when I thought aboot it, maybe I should juist jump ower 'n' drown meself efter all. At least I'd be rid o' this mess I ne'er wanted to be part of, 'n' if I were to drown amidst all that wealth I could've only dream o' so far in me life, was that such a bad wey to die in th' end?

That tiny voice in me heid gave me th' answer. No, it told me that th' wey these pirates were going to do me in was probably a lot worse than suffocation underwater. Which was exactly why I couldn't stay calm nor incredulous anymore, me swallowing. Hard. Hearin' me hertbeats in me ears wi' th' surge o' me blood, horror graspin' me chest as was expected. Panic takin' hold o' me soon enough wi' each turn th' boat took, makin'g me understand that there was no wey oot. I was to become a sacrifice.

As a confirmation of that I noo saw more glimmer up ahead. Unimaginable wealth coming to sight, me eyes seeing piles 'n' piles o' gold 'n' other treasures appear behind th' last cliff. All that plunder gathered intae a huge cavern, oor boats noo gliding to shore at th' other side o' it, me neist releasing a heavy sigh as me gaze caught a glimpse o' a certain heap at th' center o' th' treasures. Lit by daylight comin' from a hole in th' ceiling, I saw a chest. 'N' I instantly kenned what it was, as it chilled me blood 'n' caused it to still in me veins for a fleeting moment when Pintel grabbed me. Pulling me on me feet, one mair glance directed at th' stone chest creating a throb in me chest.

_Th' cursed Aztec gold_. It really existed.

* * *

"Dead men tell no tales."

Peter looked at the parrot sitting on top of the yardarm, its creaking voice echoing back from something which was concealed under that such a thick mist that it felt unnatural, surrounding _The Interceptor_ from every compass point as far as his eyes could see. You couldn't see a damn thing in there, and he bet not even Jack's broken navigation device could've told them where to go. They were gaining on _The Pearl_, yes. But it wouldn't do any good if they remained stuck in that fog, lost.

"How long must we stick with this haze?" Peter questioned, from no one in particular as tried to see something from it. Staring right in front of him while leant against the rail, Will joining him.

"Hard to say. The weather's been like this ever since the storm finally varnished", he responded, shaking his head. Peter sighed for this, then turning his gaze to his right to send Jack a gaze.

"So, what does your compass say now? Does it know how to get us yet out of this snag?" he exclaimed, Jack lifting his gaze from the item in question, which he'd been staring at even more intently since early morning. However like usually not answering to Peter's questions which he most of the time considered as bothersome as reproaching conscience.

So content for the silence Peter earned as a reply this time too (which was all he wanted to get out of the pirate, as majority of his remarks were meant to be just irritating retorts to vex the man), he only returned his eyes back to stare into emptiness. But then his and Will's attention was caught by the voice coming from above.

"A ship at port, Cap'n!"

Everyone jumped to action, thinking that a sudden battle with another pirate ship would occur, as Jack instantly looked to the direction the visual perception of the vessel had been made. Could it have been _The Pearl_?

Will hurried to the other side of the ship, in turn scanning the surroundings as tried to see this ship with his own eyes, as well thinking about the possibility it to be the one they'd been hunting. Turning serious. But as Peter and the rest of the crew as well gathered to stare into the fog to find the announced vessel, they were then taken by surprise as another shout came from the crow's nest.

"Cap'n, there's another one in starboard!"

All eyes turned back to the right side, finally seeing a shady form appear from the fog.

"Two more! There's two more on the left side!"

"What is going on?" Peter murmured under his breath, his voice reflecting everyone's confusion, as he looked at the emerging figures at both sides. Indeed seeing there were several vessels surrounding them. Not only _The Black Pearl_, if it even were among those ships starting to appear all the time in greater number. This would turn ugly if they all were hostile. Will saw Peter's jaw muscles to clench, him turning grim.

"We're as good as dead if they all attack us."

"What do we do, Cap'n?" someone shouted.

Will squinted his eyes, examining the hulls of the looming ships for a passing moment as their own sailed slowly forward, new and new ships coming to sight the farther they got, everyone just waiting for possible muzzle blasts of enemy cannons. Until Will then had a realization, turning toward the agitated men on his side, exchanging a remarkable look with Peter.

"It's alright, they're not real ships!" he said soothingly, Peter lifting his eyebrows at him questionable. Will beckoned to one of the ships nearest them as an explanation. "They're just wrecks. There's no danger here."

Now as well Peter performed another observation over the ships, the fog perishing all of a sudden enough for their vicinity to become clearer. Revealing that Will had been right, all of the men aboard now witnessing how those several pirate vessels indeed turned out to be but wrecks. Stuck to underwater rocks they'd once collided, some of them decayed and eaten by termites, having gaping holes at their hulls and decks where sharp rocks had pierced them. A graveyard of ships this was, surrounded by gloomy, pointy cliffs which were like teeth eating away the grey skies merging into the mist.

The atmosphere turned eerie in that instant as the crew took in this lagoon they'd sailed into... a burial place of many sailors drowned in the waters right below their feet. But where the hearts of the crewmen were unnerved by this spooky sight, only Jack seemed calm about this turn of events (possibly because he'd known to expect it beforehand). Steering the ship forward confidently, not giving the wrecks much attention as kept on following the direction his compass showed him. Guiding him through the dangerous shoals safely, by a safe path already familiar to him as it appeared to Peter.

Peter climbed to the rigging, his eyes sweeping over the ships in thoughts, him however jolting as suddenly felt something to scrape the hull from the starboard's side. It proving to be a reef sticking out of the water right next to _The Interceptor_, Peter looking down and seeing many sharks swimming sluggishly in the cold, faraway depths.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage", Gibbs then stated, his voice cutting the tension like a knife, Will giving him a glance as then everyone were startled by the following loud creak. Coming from the bottom of the ship as something hit it, creating new scraping noises. But luckily the ship hold, not any holes tearing to the keel to take in water, and leaving them to the same bind as the crews of these wrecked ships. To wait for ultimate death.

But as always Jack didn't seem to take much notice of such troubles, however turning a bit awkward by Cotton who had faithfully stayed by his side for some reason (certainly ulterior to him). Causing Jack to close his compass with a quick flick of a wrist and turn away, changing the ship's course for a couple of degrees. And watching the pirate to put away the compass which had by now become quite mysterious to Peter on many basis, made him wonder about it once more. Him narrowing his eyes as heavily jumped back down from the ratline, grasping Will's attention who as well gave Jack's compass a thoughtful look after following his friend's gaze. Then starting to speak, following Gibbs who'd left the rail, going to secure some ropes at the other side when Will made his unexpected question.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Won it in a card game? That would explain why it doesn't work", Peter made his guess, smiling amused, but got so serious look from Gibbs that his amusement turned into puzzlement. Now both him and Will listening intently as Jacks' first mate finally answered to some of those questions both of them had harbored about their Captain for days. The older man soon walking to the center of the ship, leaning against the main mast as stared at Jack smiling, eventually taking out a pocket flask.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta", Gibbs revealed, both Peter and Will lifting their jaws. They knew that much. The inquiry Peter had orchestrated at Tortuga had been of use after all... But did he deliberately avoid answering Will's question? Gibbs grabbed a rope, leaning to it, before took a swig from the flask.

"That was before I met him. Back when he was the Captain of _The Black Pearl_."

Peter and Will lifted their brows, not at all surprised. Yes, Liza and Marinda's information had definitely proved to be correct. So they pretended to be amazed, Peter narrowing his eyes angrily, where Will made a deep incredulous frown. Turning his gaze from Jack back to Gibbs, who seemed to almost suffocate to his drink right after that last sentence had slipped from his mouth, giving the young men a startled glance. He'd said too much, Peter saw it.

"What?" Will asked, stressing the word, quickly turning back to Jack. "He failed to mention that."

"That bastard has pulled our leg all along", Peter stated, keeping up the appearances that this revelation had come as a complete surprise. Though it only strengthened the doubts he and Will had started to have about Jack ever since they'd left Tortuga. Or strengthening the doubts Peter had felt toward him ever since their escape from Port Royal.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now", Gibbs remarked, Peter's stare directed at Jack eventually turning into a good old glare. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny."

"And Barbossa took over the ship and toppled him", Peter noted, a satisfied edge appearing in his voice as he looked at Gibbs then. Lifting his brows. "Then what?"

"They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat", Gibbs continued. Peter inclined his head, having an understanding look on his face then as nodded, Will sharing his sentiments as reached the same conclusion. Turning to Gibbs with a browlifting too.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the...?"

Peter watched Will act like Jack, making quite a pertinent stagger which depicted the always at some level intoxicated pirate perfectly. Exact way Peter would've described him.

"Sure explains a lot", he agreed, though was not all that honest by the time his following remark. "I almost feel sorry for some things I said to him."

"Reason's got nothing to do with it", Gibbs responded, sitting down while was exchanging a look with Will. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly."

At this point Gibbs pointed at his temple with his index and middle finger, giving the young men a remarkable look when they followed his example by sitting down. Listening carefully, even Peter for his own surprise. Not any of them next noticing Jack to give them a wondering look from the helm, frowning, starting to walk down the stairs in order to approach them. Very stealthily, as the three had no idea that their conversation would soon be overheard.

"But Jack..." Gibbs said emphasizing, again looking at both Will and Peter matter-of-factly, lifting his finger. "...he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Are you referring to yourself, Gibbs?" Peter jested, not being able to help himself, causing the older man to freeze until Gibbs let out a bored sigh. Will's eyes had fallen to stare down in thoughts, him now understanding what Jack's words back at the smithy had meant. Understanding the reason why Jack hadn't shot him after their sword fight, even he'd had an opportunity to do so.

"Barbossa", he specified, meeting Gibbs eyes, his own hard and having contempt in his voice as he said the name of the person responsible of Miranda's kidnapping. To whom both he and Peter had been already informed days ago also Jack to hold grunge against. Gibbs nodded in concur.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye..."

"This ought to be good", Peter cut in, folding his arms as a small tint of amusement toned his voice. He knew to expect some raving mad drivel such as those tales depicted in Elizabeth's piracy books he'd once caught her to be reading. Especially if this certain pirate was the protagonist, as the man had been a born in crackpot from the start. Peter couldn't point that out enough to himself, as everything Jack ever did was led by some cranky providence, which only he saw sensible.

Gibbs gave the young men long looks each, grin on his lips 'n' tried to increase the intensity by a significant pause, then lifting his hand again with a browlifting. Elavating his following story with handmovements, acting like a great storyteller he undoubtedly deemed himself as, while then recounted the miraculous escape of Jack Sparrow from the deserted island. A certain individual at that same moment coming to a halt behind their backs, his frown deepening when he as well started to listen to his first mate's yarn, about which only he knew the real truth.

"He waded out into the shallows and there he waited for three days and nights", Gibbs started, now spreading his hands descriptively, both of the young men leaning closer. Will wearing a pondering frown, where Peter pursed his lips slightly as listened to the older man.

"...till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Silence descended right after Gibbs stopped, Peter's eyes slowly rising to look at him stupefied as was expected, until it turned as slowly to meet with Will's who had become as incredulous about the predicated quirkiness unlike either of them had ever heard even from the mouth of the worst drunkard of any tavern they'd visited. Unquestionably total malarkey only an oddball like Jack would come up with, making them to think how dense Gibbs actually had to be in reality to possibly buy such a tale as verity, when a person with even slightest reason could detect such tale as it was. Rubbish, upon realizing this Peter releasing a disbelieving breath.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated questionably, inclining his head where his eyebrows rose in utmost skepticism while he stared at Gibbs. Peter clucked his tongue.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Bullshit", Peter spat, earning Gibbs' attention. "Who told you this, Sparrow? Well if so, you'd better start to sieve such gaff before telling it forward next time", he remarked, shaking his head. But Gibbs' serious expression didn't falter, him staring back at the young men completely unfazed by their unbelief. But regardless Will either didn't couldn't admit to be fooled by such hogwash, he still out of pure curiority decided to test the first mate and his tale's credulity. Making a defining question, his tone as skeptic as was his demeanor.

_"What did he use for rope?"_

Gibbs' expression was enjoyable as Will's gauged at his reaction, the man's opened mouth now closing as he after all had no reply to the made question, after trying to come up with some explanation to this detail he hadn't thought through. Peter straightened his back, not surprised.

_Knew it. Total bull._

But he then gasped as his back hit something, him twirling around and finding himself staring at Jack's middle torso. His eyes immediately hitting on the compass which was resting on the pirate's right thigh, as Gibbs and Will finally as well noticed the object of their conversation to stand right beside them. Jack's eyes narrowed as he returned Will's stare.

"Human hair. From my back."

Peter could detect that Jack hadn't been quite keen on the thought of his first mate revealing insignificant (or much more significant than Will or Peter believed) facts about him, by his tone which had been somewhat grave. But Peter's eyes hand't left the compass, Jack now noticing his maybe a little too noteworthy gaze and quickly hiding it under his jacket from Peter's sight. Shouting out a sudden command.

"Let go of the anchor!"

Peter stood up surprised, gazing over the rail. Now actually taking notice for the first time that they'd left the lagoon behind, the dispersing mist now revealing a dark island on the ship's left which appeared from the dominating greyness. Its rocky, jagged slopes forming several different little coves around it, rising high above the waves. The appearance of that god forsaken, altogether quite dead place causing Peter to actually swallow when he imagined to see a actual skull form from the different peaks of the cliffs. Him distinctively separating a pointy summit which was like a bony nose, two ridges at the background looking like two eyes, creating the illusion of a phantom like face of a dead man.

_The Isle of the Dead_ indeed, which location couldn't be found marked on any map ever drawn, surrounded by graveyard of sunken ships and waters swarming with sharks. Very incisive. Though even Peter didn't believe in anything paranormal such as souls of the dead which undoubtedly were deemed to haunt the island, he couldn't help feeling himself rather nervous now when he behold their final destination with his own eyes. Until then something else caught his attention, causing all fears that could've come to life within him to be wiped out by anger.

_The Black Pearl_ was docked at a faraway bay. Right beside a quite huge cave, both of them almost hid from plain eye by the remaining fog which seemed to cover the island to conceal it. To be found by only those who knew where it was. But now Peter knew the location and saw it, that blasted ship he'd wished to find for days. And now it was there, just within the reach to blast it into smithereens with cannon fire. At least that's what he wished to be able to do, if that hadn't been both reckless and jumping to the gun too quickly. The hot blooded side in him would arrive to such a solution, but it couldn't be risked that Miranda could get killed in such an attack as well. But...

"Sparrow, it's _The Pearl_. We have to act now", he prompted, urgently, striding to Jack who was as well eyeing at the black vessel, which almost emerged into the cliffs behind it. Peter frowned, his hand squeezing the handle of the rapier automatically.

"We have to make our move before they notice us."

"And what would our such brilliant move be, mate?" Jack questioned, somewhat absent-mindedly however.

"I'm saying we should take a couple of boats out, slip by their watch and climb aboard, take them by surprise and commandeer their vessel. Isn't that what you're after in the end, _cap'n_? What's most important to you, _The Pearl_. Am I right?"

Jack didn't respond to this adrubt inquiry. Just stared at Peter with enigmatic expression, though gauging at him with new regard, still however not revealing what kind of reaction Peter's indirect hint possibly woke in him as Jack then only lifted his brows. Beckoning to _The Pearl_.

"Ye wish to go in there, cannons blazing and weapons drawn to the teeth, thus risking your dolly belle sister's life only to maintain your pride as a British pawn?" Jack questioned back, not indicating that he supported Peter's presented plan of action obviously become routined in the Navy. "Ye're the one delivering gaff now, mate."

"Then what are we to do? Wait out here doing nothing, when my sister might any minute..."

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore."

Jack's interruption shut Peter up, dumbfounding him for a fleeting moment when Jack left his side. Walking away from him until Peter's brief bewilderment passed, him frowning again, deeper.

"What about me?" he accosted, marching after the pirate who sighed. Waving his hand.

"Ye're too impetuous mate, that's one of yer lamentable traits", he replied, stunning Peter. "As yer mindset seems to advocate such a direct approach as blast the poor buggers aboard _The Pearl_ skyward, without a doubt you'd only reveal our presence long before the intended waylay."

"You can't leave me here!" Peter argued. "My sister is there, waiting for me. There's no way that..."

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the loud holler of the crew cut short Peter's counter argument, yet again, Peter directing a scowl toward the men as Jack simply nodded. Gaining the intervention he needed to avoid answering to Peter's unwilling backtalk.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs then questioned, causing Peter to frown this time for confusion due to Jacks' curtly thought response, both of the men coming to a halt as Jack directed a sideways glance at his first mate.

"Keep to the Code."

"Aye, the Code."

"Code?" Peter remarked, questionably, to himself as then watched Jack to start to walk toward the side of the vessel, one of his men throwing a set of ladders over the rail in order for Jack to be able to climb down to the long boat, which had already been heaved down to the waves. "Hey! Sparrow!"

"Captain's orders lad", Gibbs interjected then in turn, preventing Peter from stalking straight to the pirate who was now descending the ladders, sending the young man a cheeky smile as witnessed the irritation his command had woken in Peter. Peter snorted.

"Don't worry. I'll find Miranda and bring her back", Will's voice then promised, Peter turning around to meet his friend's gaze and saw his encouraging smile. Will now patting Peter's arm while earned a weak smirk back, Peter nodding.

"You'd better. And get yourself back too, alive."

It was Will's turn to nod, him then about to follow Jack into the long boat. But suddenly Peter then grabbed his shirt, yanking him back as doubt now started to gnaw at him. Will's confused eyes turning to stare at Peter's death serious turned expression, in turn now seeing him frown.

"Be careful out there. _Watch him_."

Only one glance over the rail and Will knew what Peter meant, turning serious himself and nodded the second time. Finally lowering himself down the thin rope ladder, him and Jack soon taking off and starting to row through the grey waters toward the faraway island. But not heading toward _The Black Pearl_ or a possible shore to dock, but Peter watched Jack to scull their boat behind a cluster of small cliffs. Hiding them from the possible watch of _The Pearl_, but giving them an opportunity to map out the situation aboard.

Peter couldn't shake off those doubts which had started to bother him. Even more now when Jack had so directly forbade him from accompanying him and Will to the island, even it was _his_ sister they were about to rescue. Was there a reason why Jack had wanted to go alone with Will, without him? Yes, so Peter strongly reckoned as thought about it, his ponders then finding another lane as he turned to Gibbs. Inquiring look on his face.

"What's so special about this island?" he questioned (from this man who'd proven to be fond of all manner of scuttlebutt such as famed treasure islands of pirates), though this time truly interested. "Why is it called the _Island of the Dead_?"

Gibbs completely bypassed Peter's hidden intentions for such a question (not detecting that certain tint from the young man's voice) as smiled then. Clearing out some of Peter's puzzlement, where at the same time made him see things much more clearly. Made him understand the situation better, as well as Jack's possible intentions. Peter once again gaining a reply to many of the risen questions waiting to be answered, all pieces locking to place a little by little.

"This island is cursed", Gibbs told him, looking at the fog hovering over the skull like cliffs. "A curse cast upon it by dark magic of old. It's said that long ago a ship carrying a hexed treasure ran aground here, killing every member of the crew. Save for one, who took the treasure and hid it somewhere on the island. Into one of the caves probably, there are several of them here..."

Peter's eyebrows retreated into a slow frown the more the man spoke.

"No one knows where the treasure came from, or does it really exist. But the story goes that right after this lone survivor stashed away the gold, he mysteriously lost his own life. And then the island itself was as well cursed by time, and if someone was to find the treasure and claim even one piece of it to himself, they were to be damned as well. Punished for their greed. That is how this island came to known as Isla de Muerta, lad. If one believes such things..."

Peter was flabbergasted. So shocked that he froze to his spot instantly after hearing those worrisome details about the isle's rumored history, eventually comprehending what he'd heard, the hairs on his arms rising. Only one word then echoing through his head. What Miranda had written into her message signaling greath danger.

_Curse._

Right near another legible word had remained; _pirates_. Pirates. A curse. Peter swallowed involuntarily, his heart squeezing.

"What was this curse?" he queried, with tense voice. "How was it broken?"

"Well, I haven't heard many details but the tale every sailor has been told from mouth to mouth", Gibbs replied. "But I believe that a blood sacrifice is required, as the hex is said to have been placed upon the treasure by pagan gods, angried by the bloodshed made by the Spanish conquistadors, who originally received the treasure as a payment for the cease of slaughter upon the Aztecs. So every man, including Cortés and his men who stole the gold without fulfilling their part of the agreement, were accursed till all eternity. To become dead themselves, till the treasure was returned and the gods appeased by blood."

_By blood._

Now Peter's own blood ran cold. Oh hell no, it couldn't be... Miranda.

"What does keeping to the Code mean?" Peter asked. Gibbs turned now a little glum.

"To honor the pirates' codex, lad. Which in this case means that if any man should fall behind, he will be left behind. That's the law."

Peter flinched, rushing to the rail and peered carefully into the mist. Glaring at the barely visible figure of Jack Sparrow, where he was on the lookout with Will. Not aware of the iry stare of the military officer as his full attention was at his ship.

"Is she there?" Will asked agitated, breaking the silence as as well stared at _The Pearl_ from their hiding, where Jack was peering at what it seemed deserted ship with his spyglass. Now looking thoughtful as dropped it.

"No."

Will frowned. What did he mean she wasn't there? Where else would Miranda be than aboard _The Black Pearl_? He looked at Jack puzzled. "Where is she?"

Jack closed the spyglass, an expression appearing on his face which kind Will hadn't seen before, nor could interpret. Jack's features totally unreadable as Will then only stared at the pirate even more confused due to the following phrase that left his lips. Jack's voice remarkable, his words stressed.

_"It's begun."_

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**17th chap:**

**afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small, aboot= about, th'gither=together, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next,**** lik'= like, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt=confused****, thro'= through, geggy= mouth****, face= expression**


	19. Entry 18

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to **_**WickedGreene13**_** for not one, but TWO comments! I'm pleased I've managed to put some humor into the story, especially into the Tortuga moments. **__**Sry 'bout the angst in the latest chap though, maybe I was feeling a little under the weather at the time ;) Hopefully this one will be a little more lighter at the end! And the typo of Miranda's name, I checked and didn't find it... Well.**_

_**Thanks also to those who favorited or started to follow this story! **__**Love u all for reading this!**_

* * *

**Entry 18**

I followed as th' pirates roamed aboot th' cave, emptying numerous trunks 'n' sacks filled wi' their latest plunder intae th' piles o' coins, silvery tableware'n' other riches already laid on th' ground. To be spent when th' opportune time would come, in this instance meaning th' ritual which would set these rapscallions free from th' curse o 'th' damned Aztec gold. Unfortunately.

I shut everything oot o' me too abreast awareness; th' breathtakingly mesmerizing gems, immeasurably invaluable jewellery 'n' those rare oriental statues carved oot o' everythin' from gold to jade 'n' other matter I'd ne'er even heard o'. Me excluding all th' wonders I stood amidst o', mostly because I wanted to close me lugs from th' jarring laughter o' th' pirates, it reminding me every passing moment mair 'n' mair o' me severe circumstances. Me already being able to feel how a merciless scythe o' th' grim reaper bit intae me skin to drain oot th' life along wi' me blood, as I then heard Pintel 'n' Ragetti's voices start to speak. Wi' excitement which had turned each o' these bloodthirsty rogues rather cheery th' moment we'd reached this treasury within th' meandering cave complex.

"Ten years of hoarding swag", Pintel exclaimed, smirking while exchanged a keek wi' his wooden eyed friend, whose as wide smile matched his.

"And now finally we get to spend it!"

I turned me dull attention to th' two, discovering that th' contents o' th' trunk they noo emptied on th' ground was nae gold or any o' that valuable ilk... But clothes (for women actually wi' parasols 'n' all), somethin' society ladies such as Miss Elizabeth would wear. The men's rapt laugh comin' to a immediate stop, me wonderin' were those th' remains o' possessions which had belonged to other women lik' me, abducted for ransom. But th' men's pure surprise told me otherwise, th' pirates staring at th' appeared female clothing wi' bafflement, disappointment in their irises that th' trunk hadn't encased yet another hoard o' valuables as Ragetti lifted a dress. Trying it for size against his torso, his puzzled eyes rising back to Pintel. But quickly both got over by th' unexpected trove, both o' 'em picking up a parasol for a reason maist unclear to me. Pintel however confirming me up to noo conclusions by speaking.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men", he stated, clearly lookin' forward to this promising future as Ragetti opened th' parasol, it starting to rotate rapidly on top o' his shoulder. "And you can by an eye what actually fits and is made of glass."

"This one does splinter something terrible", Ragetti admitted, miserable, rubbing th' fake eye in question where I lifted me eyebrows. Serves him right to have a couple o' slivers behind his eye when a nagging conscious wasn't available to reproach 'im o' his deeds. Pintel looked at Ragetti remarkably, leaning in.

"Stop rubbing it!"

I flinched as Bo'sun suddenly walked by me 'n' me guard, comin' to a halt beside th' duo in question. Women's ware in their hauns, returning th' black man's astounded gaze wi' grins 'til Bo'sun simply rolled his eyes. Releasin' a breath o' utter frustration, leaving, me neist watchin' how embarrassed Pintel directed a smack at still smiling Ragetti wi' th' parasol he was holding. However quickly dropping it among th' rest o' th' clothes to save th' remains o' his dignity, which wasn't anymore possible. I'd seen 'em, staring at 'em wi' same kind o' incredulous expression as Pintel's attention drifted to me. Me gaze makin' 'im even mair uneasy, 'im noo yanking th' parasol from Ragetti who wasn't at all aware o' th' ridicule they were given. Me further observation then though prevented as th' pirate called Koehler yanked me forward all o' a sudden.

His fingers gripped me arm so tight that I nearly released a moan, 'im dragging me all th' wey to th' stone chest. Which harbored those 881 pieces o' cursed gold, th' last one hanging from me neck, getting chills as I glanced doon at th' medallion. Possibly only imagining how th' black holes o' a eyes o' th' skull came alive, gleaming. Some part o' me being as if pulled toward th' stone chest, somethin' whispering intae me mind to come closer. 'N' I kenned it was th' medallion. Calling oot to th' rest o' th' treasure, thirsting for blood. Me blood.

I stiffened, but couldn't do anything when I was taken to th' top o' th' treasure pile th' chest had been placed upon who knew how long ago. Me seeing Barbossa stand there, waiting, me stomach lurching due to th' sight o' the rusted knife he was holding. Me body startin' to shake for realization, dread o' death as Barbossa's crew slowly 'n' suddenly silently gathered aroon th' mound. Staring at us, th' atmosphere o' th' cave abruptly very intense 'n' as expectant as were these men. Who as much as this cursed gold, wished to see me blood stream upon th' skull engraved coins.

I recoiled when pulled to a stop by Barbossa's side, who cut me thick bindings wi' one brisk move. Grabbing me arm to turn me aroond, to face those numerous stares o' th' undead men who waited. Waited for th' ritual to commence, silence so oppressing that I could hear me ain hertbeats again. Each pound o' it heavy, feeling lik' breaking free thro' me chest. It hardly rising for breathing as me breath was stuck in me lungs, me eyes keeking aboot nervously. Terrified, when Barbossa finally spoke efter a couple o' minutes o' just standing still. Those minutes passing lik' an eternity, me however letting oot a hopeless sigh as th' silence was eventually cut by th' pirate Captain's loud voice. Nae preventing th' inevitable in spite o' what that fearful lass within me hoped.

_"Gentlemen, the time has come!"_ he pronounced, peering ower his men, throwin' his arm in th' air as th' pirates cheered for 'im. "Our salvation is _nigh_! Our torment is near at end!"

I closed me eyes. Once mair tryin' to omit th' horror which was unfolding afore me eyes, terrible tremble seizing me limbs again as me mind mulled ower th' fact that his speech would result in me death. Th' fear o' dying makin' me almost fall doon, paralyzing me knees, 'em aboot to give in. Aye, I might've been a coward. But in me position at that moment, can ye claim to have nae been afraid o' getting murdered in cold blood by pirates who needed yer blood as a payment for gods who might've nae even existed? I dare to say ye would've. As I was close to break doon, fear nibbling awa' all me courage 'n' desires to escape, convincing me that there was nowhere to run. That it was too late, me feeling th' first tears falling atween me shut eyelids as Barbossa continued.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over. _And a hundred times again!_"

A new concurring cheer echoed in th' cave, makin' me skin crawl as I released one repressed breath. Lookin' up, however seeing nothin'.

"Suffered I have!"

"Punished we were! The lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes!" Barbossa shouted, pointing aroond th' cave at his men as walked afore th' stone chest, increasing th' emphasis o' his speech by tapping his fist on his palm several times. His voice dark, as well stressin' each word which came oot o' his geggy.

I gave him a startled keek as he noo swung aroond, me jumping back wi' a gasp as he reached th' Aztec chest wi' one single stride, shovin' th' lid awa'. It fallin' wi' a echoing thud at me feet, revealing th' compelling amount o' cursed gold in all its treacherousness. Me eyes widening, me veins filling wi' ice as I answered th' stare o' th' skulls decorating those hundreds o' pieces o' coins. Sneeering at me thro' several stains o' shed blood lik' th' skeletons we came by on th' voyage to this cave, where Barbossa's haun soon brushed upon 'em.

"_Here it is!_ The cursed treasure of Cortés himself!"

Th' sight o' th' bloodstained gold caused me to wince awa', Barbossa's grip though preventing me from retreating, afore he then stood beside th' chest. Removing an handful o' coins, continuing his speech, dropping th' pieces back one by one. Me swallowing as followed 'em to fall from his haun, creating a chink so loud that it seemed to overcome th' race o' me hert. Each drop o' th' medallion makin' it skip a beat, me shoulders dropping to a slouch when th' weight o' hopelessness increased.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned... _Save for this!_"

I jolted as turned to see Barbossa to point at me. At th' medallion aroond me neck, me nae being able to prevent th' actual sob which noo slipped me lips. 'Em starting to quiver as I stared at th' pirate Captain, me mind registering his following words wi' fright, 'til th' sudden but distant sound o' coins tinkling briefly distracted me. Me glancing toward th' direction I thought th' noise to have come from, though seeing nothin'. Juist ghosts o' those killed in this cave for their blood afore me...

"For our trials of ten years while claiming back that which would set us free, we finally are entitled to redeem the offense against th' pagan gods by the blood which, alas, doomed us to this cursed existence by stealing a piece of the treasure. But now all the 882 pieces found and the key to our freedom reclaimed back from death, we shall be redeemed for our suffering! Today's the day each and every one of us has waited for, the day we shall take upon the task we've been relieved for far too long. The day we're released under the shadow of living death, and sail the seas for plunder. The day to break the curse has come at last!"

Th' pirates agreed wi' everythin' their Captain said, shouting oot in concur within th' pauses, his men lifting their hauns in th'e air rip-roaring. Roused by their Captain's promises o' salvation they'd sought for so long. Their faces fillin' wi' expectation, 'em hungry for th' chance to be men again by th' sacrifice to th' gods, all eyes always finding their wey to gawk at me. Me legs noo appearing to be lik' masoned to th' ground, th' accursed fear preventing me from acting. Leavin' me to become a victim o' th' bad cards th' ever cruel fate had dealt for me, me freezing as Barbossa turned to me soon. Smiling, evily, me seeing that same cold, dangerous spark to enliven his eyes again. Drilling intae me, th' seriousness o' th' situation quickly waking th' dread again by th' time o' Barbossa's following comment. It causing me hert to stop completely, for an terrible epiphany.

"Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

_"Us!"_

"And whose blood must yet be _paid_?"

_"Hers!"_

Coldest fear noo took ower me due to th' bellows o' th' pirates, demanding me death, mair tears o' horror falling as I turned me jumpy gaze from a pirate who threatened to slit me throat back to Barbossa. Me shrinkin' back as was then faced wi' his frightening demeanor when efter eyeing at his crew his stare turned back to me. Great amusement playing in both his irises 'n' expression as he took in me shivering form wi' clear pleasure, grinning at me.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse if lifted?" he questioned, yanking me to 'im forcefully, me shakin' me heid as leant awa'. Staring' at 'im in denial, in frantic fright which twisted me insides intae a knot as I watched his lips curve up to a menacing smirk. "Eat a whole bushel of apples."

"No!" a low squeal lik' sound escaped me mouth as I then wrenched meself free, in vain, Barbossa's grasp unyielding 'n' keeping me steady. Me rapid heartbeat aboot to give in for good as I cried in despair, releasing new wails o' denial, finally loosing me footing 'n' falling on me knees defeated as Barbossa shoved me heid ower th' chest. Me hair cascading ower th' bloody gold pieces when th' laugh o' th' pirates turned intae consistent groans, Barbossa raising th' knife I'd seen in his possession, me horrified mind instantly realizing what he was aboot to use it for. Me breaths comin' oot fast 'n' curt as I imagined to have my throat slit, fidgeting. I was to die. I was going to die...

_"Begun by blood. By blood undone."_

Me eyes squeezed shut, last sob slipping thro' me lips as I prepared to feel th' sharp metal to slice me skin open. But a second 'n' another passed, me throat still intact, 'n' instead I felt how th' medallion was jerked awa' from me neck. Barbossa then lifting me palm he still had seized within his grasp higher, me turning me doilt gaze up to 'im to see how wi'oot a moment o' hesitation he placed th' medallion intae me palm. Me then frowning for pain as he used th' knife efter all, cutting a deep ulcer on it, afore then closed me fingers aroond th' golden piece. Squeezing me fist intae his, where I let oot a breath o' utmost disbelief when he hadn't killed me lik' it was logical. Th' pirate Captain seeing th' question playing in me mind from me extremely baffled expression, his as amused voice giving me th' answer to it while oor gazes met. Me hert startin' to beat again.

"Waste not."

'N' juist lik' that he simply released me haun from his grip. Me watching th' blood soaked medallion fall among others as if in slow motion, creatin' th' same kind o' clear sound in th' still silence which had descended th' moment me blood was bled upon th' Aztec coin. Barbossa noo closing his eyes as did th' other men, waiting for somethin' to happen, me keeking at 'em nervously till warily stood up. Grimacing due to th' sight o' th' wound, me quickly wrapping it wi' the hem o' th' dress to staunch th' bleeding as then one o' th' pirates spoke. Gazing aboot th' cave at others too, his tone questionable efter he 'n' his fellow miscreants looked at 'emselves to see had any visible changes taken place to tell th' ritual had succeeded.

"Did it work?" Koehler queried.

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

I retreated awa' from Barbossa as he then startled me by taking oot his pistol, wi'oot a warning shooting Pintel as an reply to his inquiry. Th' man stiffening, till his among mine 'n' th' rest o' th' pirates' faces were filled wi' confusion when th' shot buccaneer didn't fall on th' cave floor dead. But even having a bullet hole on his chest he lived, turning to stare at th' smoking entry wound rather shocked.

"You're not dead", Koehler noted, sharing a look wi' Pintel, afore he pointed at Barbossa. Flabbergasted, though laughing a little for th' rather gratifying realization that he wasn't dead efter all by th' shot which had pierced his hert. Air filling wi' disgruntled murmur.

"No... He shot me!"

"It didn't work..."

_"The curse is still upon us!"_

I frowned, glancing at th' pirates in turns. How could this be, wasn't a blood sacrifice needed to remove th' curse? So why hadn't th' ritual worked, nor my blood freed 'em? I couldn't understand it. But juist as me mind stairted to mull, reaching a certain quite shocking revelation I'd been suspecting for awhile noo but which I'd as much dreaded to see as th' truth, Barbossa frowned as weel. Staring at th' bloody knife till turned to me sharply, taking a step toward me. 'N' th' sudden movement o' his caused me to flinch back for fear, me trippin' onto somethin' 'n' falling doon. Staring at th' pirate above me, whose puzzled features were turning angry when he started to see thro' th' net o' lies I'd managed to weave till noo.

"You, maid!" he exclaimed, an threatening edge in his voice as his hard eyes again drilled intae me, furious, me scrambling backwards in fear o' his abrupt anger. 'Im scanning me features. "Your father, what was his name? _Was your father William Turner?_"

_William Turne_r. Pieces o' me scattered conclusions locked intae place that instant, me frowning a little as returned Barbossa's strict gaze. Swallowing, keekin' doon when th' briefly lessened fear emerged again. This time for th' clear escalating rage o' th' pirate who could snap me neck wi' one squeeze o' his haun if me answers displeased 'im. But I couldn't tell 'im th' truth I'd slowly come to fathom as th' only explanation to this whole mess, so I did what I'd so far done. In threat o' dying if it came to that.

"No", I admitted, me voice shaky. Full o' fear, me stomach makin' another unpleasant lurch when me response caused a spark o' ire turn Barbossa's eyes intae granite. 'Im striding forth 'n' jerking me back oan me feet wi' one brisk move, 'im shaking me violently from me arm. His fingers squeezing so tight that I could feel his fingernails bite intae me skin thro' th' sleeve.

"Where's his child?" he demanded, enraged, driving me close to a startled cry again as I gouped at 'im wi' wide eyes. Following how he took th' medallion back from th' chest, showing it to me. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. _Where?_"

_William_. I remained silent, only lifting me jaw proudly regardless o' all th' fear which almost transformed me that scared young lass again. But if me silence could protect th' life o' a man I loved even at risk o' loosing mine in exchange, it didn't matter. Because only a thought o' me being able to save William from these men gave me enough courage to face Barbossa wi' dignity, me disobedience nae makin' 'im happy. But for me neist fright he made a face, glaring at me in rage as finally backhanded me across th' face. Wi' force, so much that I lost me balance, stumbled ower th' hill o' treasures 'n' rolled all th' wey doon to th' bottom. Landing oan me back, hittin' me heid oan somethin' hard, me eyesight turning hazy 'n' close to black as me heid flopped on me left. Me feeling th' throbbing pain oan me scalp, aboot to lose consciousness as th' pirates' voices started to quarrel at th' other side o' th' treasure mound.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'sun roared, Pintel's frightening voice responding, me hardly making oot th' words.

"No! She had the medallion! She's the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Ragetti joined in, other pirates letting oot shouts o' concur, 'em all soon turning against Barbossa 'n' blaming 'im for th' turn o' events 'n' me deception.

_No. I ne'er was th' one ye needed._

Me vigilance bordered atween unconsciousness 'n' state o' being awake. All th' voices 'n' th' pain from both me haun 'n' me heid hardly detectable, everythin' gettin' lost intae a haze... But all o' a sudden I imagined to hear a sound o' rippling water right neist to me from th' pool behind th' treasure pile, me then feelin' as if ghostly fingers would've grasped me arm. Reached oot from th' water, shaking me gently, 'til me drowsy mind stairted to clear 'n' I noo could clearly sense how a pair o' wet hauns took a hold o' me. Someone calling me name, fright causing me to come to me senses 'n' wi'oot a second thought, fully awake again, I'd grasped a goblet laying juist within me reach. Turning aroond in a flash, aboot to attack th' one touching me in fear o' th' pirates who juist a minute ago had it in their mind to kill me.

I cannot describe th' feeling th' face o' William created in me when I froze due to th' sight o' 'im. Right there, by me side, his soaked form indeed emerged from th' pool. His noo what else than familiar calloused haun placed upon me geggy to prevent me from shouting, his worried but at th' same time delighted eyes starin intae mine as I keeked at 'im dumbfounded. 'Til th' realization filled me wi' th' greatest relief, me letting oot a breath as dropped th' goblet, bright smile appearing oan me lips as I sat up a little. Owerjoyed.

"William?" I questioned, nae believing me eyes, Will returning me smile his ain warm efter sighing. Me haun rising to capture his cheek afore I then hugged 'im, tightly, nae caring aboot th' danger we still we're in, when I juist wanted to feel 'im close to me efter th' unsafe days spent alone in th' cabin o' th' pirate ship. His arms which immediately embraced me as relieved feeling so secure that they were close to make me cry for happiness this time. William was here. William had come to save me!

"Ye came for me", I breathed th' delightful statement, puzzled but glad, clutching to 'im. His grasp aroond me tightening, me feeling 'im nod.

"Of course I did. Thank god we came in time."

I frowned then. "We?"

"We don't have time for explanations", William replied curtly, both o' us then becoming alert by th' irritated exclaim o' Barbossa coming from th' top o' th' pile. Ending th' argument which had been going on heated at th' other side. I glanced up in fright when William's haun noo took a hold o' me shoulder, 'im pulling me toward th' pool, me meeting his gaze questionable 'n' seeing 'im nod toward th' water.

"We have to swim. Quickly, before it's too late."

Another kind o' horror seized me, me making a stiff headshake, William sighing 'n' forcing me intae th' pool. Seeing me terror as I grabbed onto 'im (but this time nae for happiness), me breathing turning fitful again, me heartrate jumpin' to th' roof instantly lik' every time while in th' water. But William's soothing arms aroond me, supporting me, made me calm doon soon enough. Enough for me to realize I had to choose th' lesser o' two evils if I wanted to live.

"I won't let you drown. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me, Miranda."

Trusting to that sentence wi' all me hert I then nodded briskly, but recalling th' medallion I looked back. Seeing th' darn thing still lie right where I'd collapsed. That same skull laughing at me, th' gold gleaming though faintly but still dangerously in th' shadows. 'N' for some accursed unknown reason I noticed meself to extend me haun 'n' snatched it among th' other trinkets lying aroond, then nodding to Will again who helped me to dive intae th' pool. Panic being quick to possess me underwater even mair compelling, but William's hold o' me didn't fail, 'n' wi' a calming gaze intae me eyes he led me forward. Awa' from th' treasure mound all th' wey to th' other shore o' th' pool, juist in time afore Barbossa 'n' his men came to realize me to have vanished. Wi' th' Aztec pendant.

We resurfaced, me letting oot a deep breath o' new relief efter surviving th' latest frightening ordeal, Will giving me a gallant haun as aided me oot o' th' water. Juist afore a figure appeared from th' darkness, me almost screaming for fright again till another palm covered me geggy. Me nae being able to see th' person in question but I then recognized his voice which urged me to keep quiet, me hert flipping again for even greater joy.

"Peter?"

"Later. Now move, we have to get out of here!" Peter whispered, directing me 'n' Will past 'im his rapier revealed. It as well glimmering in th' dark, all o' us noo sneaking past th' pirates as wheest as were able, oot o' th' cave o' treasures. Oor making a immediate run for it th' moment we were oot o' th' pirates' sight, William leading oor wey, pulling me forward in haste. Me stumbling efter 'im th' best I could while tripping to me too long hem.

"Will, you row!" Peter ordered as we reached th' entrance to th' cave, where th' boats o' th' pirates 'n' th' one William 'n' Peter had arrived wi' were tied. William nae wasting time to prepare th' small dinghy for quick departure as Peter sprang to me. Giving me his jacket for warmth afore I watched him run to each o' th' miscreants' row boats. Gathering th' oars 'n' loading 'em aboard oor vessel, makin' it hard for th' pirates to follow us. 'N' nae but a minute passed when William urged me to get intae th' boat, Peter practically throwing me intae his arms as jumped in 'imself. Taking a seat 'n' pulling me doon wi' 'im.

"Hurry Will! By the sounds coming from there, they've discovered that Miranda's gone!"

William grasped th' oars, me 'n' Peter pushing th' boat intae motion from th' shallow rocky shore, we soon makin' oor fast wey back thro' th' numerous caves 'n' passageweys. Me soon however frowning for freish confusion, lookin' at Peter by me side questionably.

"How do ye ken where to go? These caves are lik' a labyrinth, I have no idea how to get oot!"

Th' rather odd faces o' both Will 'n' Peter only woke me suspicions, me gauging at 'em in turns till Peter juist shook his heid. Smiling, placing a kiss oan me foreheid, till gave me as weel a quick hug.

"We had some help. But it doesn't matter now, you're safe Miranda. That's what matters."

I turned me doubtful gaze to William, demanding an answer from 'im, but he only smiled at me too.

"Peter's right. It only matters that you're safe with us."

I wanted to question their odd behavior, but in th' end had no strength left to care. But juist as I was aboot to leave th' cave 'n' th' horrors it hold behind me, me eyes caught a glimpse o' a staggering form o' a person. Leaning against an oar, sauntering forward wi' wary steps as if they'd been very intoxicated, th' darkness o' th' cave however preventing me from actually seeing who th' person was. Or made it impossible to deduce was there really someone walking there, toward th' treasure cave a tricorne hat covering a messy bush o' dreadlocked hair. Someone who seemed rather familiar as weel...

"Isn't there a man oot there?"

William 'n' Peter gazed intae th' dark, both gasping for some reason, Peter quickly turning me aroond 'n' waving me notion off.

"There's nothing, you're just jumpy because of the terrors you've been forced to face these past days. You're seeing things."

I gave 'em a gauging look each, but then only bypassed me silly delusions 'n' snuggled against me brother's side. His as protective arm wrapping aroond me, where me eyes were free to roam ower William. Blissful smile eventually turning th' corners o' me lips up, me gaze turning gentle as I stared at 'im, it makin' me very happy when he returned me smile. His ain as fond. Aye, I was safe noo. Wi' both William 'n' Peter, 'n' they were right. Nothin' else such as minor details as how they knew how to navigate in this complicated maze o' caverns mattered at th' moment. I juist wanted to get awa' from there as fast as possible. To be at last freed from this nightmare full o' curses 'n' undead, utterly fed up wi' everything which had anythin' to do wi' pirates.

I should've known then that me luck was ne'er on me side that much to let me off easy, me discovering it aboot ten to fifteen minutes later when William had managed to find a wey oot o' th' caves. Us noo drifting under th' as grey skies as afore, Peter dropping th' extra oars in th' sea, oor boat soon comin' to a stop beside a British vessel I was very familiar wi'. Th' sight o' _Th' Interceptor_ nae waking me suspicions at all when rope ladders were immediately thrown ower th' rail for us. Us climbing aboard one by one, both me brother 'n' William helping me ower th' rail. But what waited me on deck instead o' th' expected form o' Commodore Norrington 'n' other Navy officers caused me to freeze, me retreating as a new cluster o' rugged buccaneers was staring at me in interest. Me frowning in utmost incredulity as one elderly man wi' quite pleasant demeanor (for a obvious miscreant) approached. Nodding to me.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Martins!"

"Pirates?" I stated instead o' answering, too shocked to be courteous as both William 'n' Peter turned a wee uneasy while witnessing me disbelief, 'em keeking awa' when I gave 'em a stare each. Once again demanding for answers, 'til me attention returned back to th' man 'n' th' rest o' th' men.

"The name's Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs, lass. At yer service", th' chap continued, surprisingly politely, me hardly registering th' act o' grasping his haun extended for a handshake. Nae very courteous on his part either to greet a woman in such manner.

"Mair pirates", I stated, to meself, causing me brother to frown as he then nodded at William. 'Im starting to walk me awa', 'til Joshamee Gibbs' voice stopped 'im. Dumbfounding me for th' second time that day.

"Hey lads, where be Jack?"

I froze, breaking awa' from William's arms, turning to stare at 'im. Noo only shocked, me astonished eyes moving to keek at Peter, 'til me amazement was replaced by only disbelief.

"Jack?" I asked, glancing from Peter to William, th' rest o' th' pieces locking in place, me comin' to realize I actually _had_ seen someone back at th' cave. Someone definitely familiar, who I knew better than would've wanted. "_That_ Jack Sparrow? 'N' he's _here_?"

Either William or Peter had answers for me, both o' 'em looking awa', their silence working as a sign o' concur as William met Gibbs' gaze. Turning serious.

"He fell behind."

Gibbs sought confirmation from Peter who made a curt nod, me seeing a fleeting expression o' disbelief also display on th' man's face as he took in th' news, 'im soon enough regaining his composure. Turnin' to th' crew waiting for orders.

"Keep to the Code!"

"Code?" I repeated, stunned.

"It's a codex for pirates", Will specified, walking me forward once mair.

"Aye, I ken, but... That's beside th' point! _Really William?_ Jack Sparrow, ye partnered wi' 'im to rescue me, is that it?! _That_ is th' help ye mentioned?"

I came to a halt, breaking awa' from William's hold for th' second time, when some o' th' crewmen turned to keek at me. Me hardly noticing but directing a strict stare deep intae William's eyes, makin' 'im embarrassed I could tell. He then sighed.

"It was th' only way to find you."

"I can't believe ye two! To join up wi' a notorious pirate... Ye... let 'im oot o' th' jail too, didn't ye?"

Noo I could tell I was right by William's coupon, 'im nae being able to say anythin'. Which was why I then only let oot a frustrated breath, removing th' jacket I'd gotten from Peter 'n' which I noo noticed to veritably reek. O' what exactly was th' last thing I wanted to ken, shoving it to confused Will, me emotions this time culminating in a form o' indignation as I stomped across th' deck. Makin' me wey to below, seeking for solitude this time willingly 'n' sat doon oan a nearest crate wi' a annoyed sigh.

How could've they done somethin' so reckless 'n' stupid as this? To join forces wi' a pirate lik' Jack Sparrow 'n' commit whatever crimes necessary to gain his aid in rescuing me, it was too much. Even I realized 'em to have gone to such extremes only to save me, still I couldn't believe that both they had tossed their decency oot o' th' window lik' that... they were insane, both o' 'em. 'N' I made it clear to arriving William who entered th' cargo hold I'd darted to a couple o' hours later. Taking a seat neist to me, seeing me pique which was usually so uncharacteristic to me that I could see his amazement efter th' delighted wey I'd received 'im back at th' island.

"I was telling the truth Miranda. There was no other way to save you", William assured, leaning on his knees as tried to capture me eyes wi' his. "Commodore Norrington refused to send a ship to track the pirates who took you, so Peter and I weren't left with any other option but to seek help from the only person who knew about them."

"'N' that's Jack Sparrow, th' man who nae that long ago tried to kill ye!" I answered, nae buying his assurances. "I was there William, it was me who prevented 'im from shooting ye!"

"We were desperate", Will replied, suddenly death serious. "When Norrington ignored the fact how in much jeopardy you were in, all we could do was to ask Jack for aid. He talked about_ The Pearl_, and has a history with its crew. He knew where to look for you, and here we are. We found you, thanks to him."

I wanted to keep me gaze strictly pointed awa' from 'im, but his words efter all caused me to soften. Me turning me eyes to keek at 'im, takin' in his evident relief 'n' that disarming happiness resonating wi' me ain, me sighing.

"I juist can't believe what ye sacrificed by comin' here", I said, th' truth which William knew as weel. Me seeing it from his severe features, me voice noo turning nervous. "Ye can be hanged for this, ye ken that? Both ye 'n' Peter... Ye weren't thinking at all..."

William's eyes fell too, thoughtful. "There was no time either to think. Breaking Jack free from th' dungeon might've been most irrational thing to do, but necessary if we didn't want to lose you. Without him and his cooperation we wouldn't have found this island, and you could've been..."

I gave 'im a look o' pity as I saw th' brief fear visit his face, 'im noo squeezing me hauns. O' coorse causing me then to flinch 'n' moan for pain from th' fresh wound I'd awready forgotten. Me pulling it back instantly, gazing at th' bloody ulcer wi' William, 'im frowning as I hid th' cut intae me hem again. Wrapping th' fabric aroond it.

"Did they hurt you?" William noo asked, sudden edge in his voice lik' always when he was angered, though worried, 'im pulling a smaller crate for 'imself to see me better. Me shaking me heid as straightened, falling intae a daze as his fingers rose to smooth th' emerging bruise at th' corner o' me geggy. Wiping awa' th' blood he either hadn't noticed to have dripped 'til noo, frowning even deeper. "Did they do anything to you besides this?"

"No. I'm alright. They only kept me locked inside th' Captain's cabin th' whole time."

I examined William as he heaved a deep sigh o' relief, his fingers retreating, 'em soon enough moving to unwrap me injured palm from th' folds o' th' violet fabric. Turning it ower, me cringing again as he observed me injury, then digging oot a cloth from his pocket. As weel as a small flask, opening th' cap, lookin' at me wi' a smile.

"I'm going to clean it. It will hurt a little."

I only nodded, enduring th' smarting o' th' wound as th' water o' th' bottle washed th' grime 'n' blood awa', William neist takin' th' cloth. Startin' to cover th' ulcer wi' it, assuring me that it was clean. But he needed to assure me nothin'. I trusted 'im completely, his maybe exaggeratingly gentle hold o' me haun nae proving me wrong. He tried his best nae to bring me pain while mended me cut.

"What happened to that pirate, Sparrow?" I then asked, causing William to freeze. "Where is he noo?"

William stopped his doings, his as weel dazed expression telling me that he was thinking back somethin'. Then only wrinkling his brows for anger, avoiding me gaze, nae exactly replying to me question. "He turned out to be planning just what Peter had expected from the start. He agreed to help us only after he learned my name was Turner, and it appeared that he wanted to barter my life over _The Black Pearl_. Peter heard him say to Gibbs that I was but a leverage to him to get the ship back."

I was confused. "What do you mean? Get _The Pearl_ back? Why?"

William paused again, looking intae me eyes. "Jack is the real Captain of _The Black Pearl_, Miranda. That's why he knew so much about Barbossa and where he was headed. As well as why he did all this. Kidnapped you."

It was then lik' a hot iron would've skortched me insides, me lookin' sad. "So ye ken? Ye ken why I was taken? Ye ken..."

I silenced, keeking doon. But Wiliam then only shook his heid, in turn baffled.

"I don't understand everything", he admitted, gauging at me. "I know of the ritual, about the curse of the Aztec gold. Gibbs told the story to Peter who then told me, and I know that Barbossa tried to use your blood to end it. But I don't understand why they took you, when all of this seems to be linked to me. To my father. Which is why Jack became so interested in helping us save you from his old crew."

"It's because o' yer name", I spilled th' beans unintentionally, nae being able to keep it in, me giving noo even mair puzzled William a sad look. Me chest filling wi' hopelessness, fear. "The reason they took me, was that they thought I was related to ye. Or to be exact, to yer father. Ye understand it noo? They needed _ye_, William. Nae me, nor Miss Elizabeth."

I released a breath, th' shortly forgotten feelings o' great fear 'n' anxiety returning wi' th' thoughts aboot William being involved wi' th' mess I'd been dragged intae by a simple white lie aboot me name 'n' identity, William instead giving me a look o' pity in turn as I eventually started to shake. To greet, loosing me ain composure for a moment.

"I did me best to protect ye. I didn't tell 'em anything aboot ye, even they demanded me to tell where ye were. But I didn't, I... I was willing to die to hide where they'd find ye, but... I was so scared. I was so scared William... All th' time, every day aboard that ship in th' clutches o' those monsters I was sure they'd kill me. I was so afraid..."

Me voice fell apart for sobs, me burying me face intae me palms for a moment, crying oot all th' stress 'n' fear which had build up inside o' me these past few days. Actually ashamed o' meself to be expressing such weakness yet again, in front o' William, but I could do nothin' when th' relief had triggered those dammed emotions to go rogue. Willaim's safe presence makin' me act lik' a gowk. But it was alright wi' 'im it seemed as completely naturally he gave me comfort, taking a load o' me distress to 'imself by embracing me one mair time, letting me cry lik' a dunderhead I felt meself to be. But which he surely didn't seem to see me as, only smoothing me hair soothingly, saying words o' quell intae me ear th' moment me fit lasted.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Ye don't have to apologize. I got right intae this by meself", I answered, getting a grip o' meself to save me from any further embarrassment, breaking free from William's hold. Though reluctantly, his arms feeling too comfortable aroond me. I smiled at him, drying th' rest o' th' tears in shame. "Ye didn't force me to pretend to be Miss Elizabeth 'n' have meself kidnapped by using yer name as an alias. It's me who has to ask yer forgiveness to have pulled ye 'n' Peter intae this by me ain stupidity."

William's smile was amused. "I either don't have a reason to forgive you anything. What you did was brave, and you don't know how grateful I am that either you or Elizabeth didn't get hurt on my accord."

He hold me gaze for a while 'til continued to tie th' bandage in place, me thoughts then returning back to Jack Sparrow efter th' momentary sink o' me hert due to th' mention o' me rival in love. Me anger flaring instantly while recalling th' cur.

"That Sparrow... He's such a contemptible man, helped ye or nae. What kind o' person deceives, lies 'n' then sacrifices another ower a ship?" I scoffed, scowling th' flames o' th' candles which someone had left unsupervised oan th' table beside us. Me watchin' 'em drip for heat when William responded, nae an ounce o' amusement anymair in his tense voice.

"A pirate."

"Certainly. Worst kind o' coward I say."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours... Why?" William then suddenly inquired, giving me a questionable keek. I was briefly baffled, lookin' awa' while felt meself blush. I ken it's nae very ladylik' to swear, but darn.

"I... When they took me from th' Swann residence I was so terrified. I had no wey to escape, 'n' when I found oot th' real reason those pirates had come 'n' what they wanted aboot Miss Elizabeth I was impersonating... I thought o' ye. When Barbossa asked me name, all that came to me mind then was ye, William. How I wished ye to have been able to reach me then, 'n' prevent 'em from taking me. So afore I noticed I'd said yer name. I didn't mean to do it, yer name juist slipped me tongue then when I was so desperate to be wi' ye. Safe."

"Miranda..."

Another wail escaped me geggy then as William bound th' cloth intae a knot, making it accidentally too tight while me tale had distracted 'im, me wincing as th' bandage squeezed th' soar wound. He looked apologetic, inclining his heid.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"They're ne'er been rough", came oot o' me mouth, me nae noticing yet again afore it was too late. When I'd already said me thoughts oot loud, William's gaze rising to meet mine for a long moment. Softening. "Yer craftman's hauns are th' safest 'n' gentliest that have ever touched me, hold me...'N' I wish they ne'er stop holding me. I feel maist protected whenever I'm wi' ye, William."

Such words usually would've caused me to turn as red as a tomato. But noo I didn't look awa', didn't let me eyes fall to stare at oor entwined hauns timorously, but stayed captivated by William's so intense 'n' fond stare that it made me hert beat faster. For those hopeless, but yet so deep feelings I hold for 'im. It filling wi' happiness th' neist moment as I thought to see a response from those broon irises which were locked intae mine, as weel captive o' me stare. Me feeling William's other haun then find its wey behind me neck, ne letting oot a sigh o' content as that gesture was a definite telltale o' what was to happen neist.

Me ain hauns rose slowly, to rest upon William's neck when he in th' following second leant forward. Kissing me, me closing me eyes when greatest feeling o' embarrassment was instantly washed awa' by pure delight. Happiness, me lips nae being timid at all to comply to his as affectionate. Me arms in th' end wrapping aroond his upper back when th' kiss lasted, me noo wishing it would ne'er end. That nae matter how in a wey sudden his action had been, I would have 'im to meself lik' that. Forever.

But alas nothing lasts forever, in a minute us breaking apart, me keeping me eyes closed as I enjoyed th' tingling feeling th' kiss had left to stir inside me as I rested me foreheid against William's. His hauns which had taken a hold o' me waist noo hesitating, whether to stay stationed there or nae. This causing me to open me eyes to give 'im a questionable look, me smoothing his hair a little as leant back. Me voice fond.

"What is it?"

I tilted me heid for confusion as I saw William look doon, avoiding me gaze, his attention noo directed fully at oor hauns. Which once mair were entwined efter I'd taken th' iniciative to grasp his, 'im looking suddenly so abashed that I didn't ken what to make o' it. He sought words, shaking his heid, 'til finally looked up. Intae me eyes, his gaze yet again apologetic. But it was then when his gaze was caught by th' glint o' th' medallion which had apparently slipped under me dress when I'd leant forward earlier to receive William's kiss, me frowning for confusion when his fingers made their wey toward th' cursed piece o' th' Aztec gold. Grasping it, lifting it to th' light o' th' candles. William's as weel deeply wrinkling eyebrows then causing me to turn mair doilt as he stared at th' skull. In some form o' recognition for me bemusement, his following words then shocking me.

"This is mine", he stated, as weel confused, me blinking as he turned th' golden medallion in his haun. Then meeting me gaze, his eyes gaining a tint o' seriousness again. I glanced doon at it.

"It's yours?" I asked, nae comprehending his claim.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me... It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me."

I'd removed th' chain from me neck, pullin' it free from me tangled hair as eyed at William. His words waking a realization in me, me stairtin' to perceive th' full picture concerning th' medallion 'n' its connection to both th' cursed crew o' Barbossa 'n' Will. Barbossa had said something during th' ritual. Aboot th' blood which had doomed 'im 'n' his men to be cursed, th' key to their salvation reclaimed back from death by... Me. Miss Elizabeth, a Turner. I sucked in a shocked breath, looking at William, seeing 'im to be staring at me noo serious where I dearly wished none o' that I'd come to understand ever since th' ritual wouldn't be true. But it was.

"Why do you have it, Miranda? How could you have it?" he questioned, looking down at th' medallion I'd juist a moment ago handed to 'im. "You weren't even aboard the ship that day... I don't understand."

"Elizabeth had it", I told 'im, seeing surprise flicker in his eyes. "We echanged clothes to make it seem I was her. She wore this medallion aroond 'er neck back then. So it came to me... 'N' it was _this_ medallion those pirates were efter. One thing."

Silence descended as either o' us said nothin', William's gaze falling.

"Why did she take it?" he noo asked, from no one, thinking oot loud. Th' freish frown telling me he was irritated. "Why she didn't ever tell me she had it?"

"William... Yer ship was destroyed by pirates when they came upon ye... 'N' I think she did it to protect ye. Seeing that medallion in yer possession would've made anyone think that ye were a pirate... William, ye ken what that means, right? That yer father, a Turner, a man those pirates believed to be me father when I used yer last name as mine... he sent ye a piece o' th' cursed treasure. 'N' it was nae accident that Miss Elizabeth saw their ship eight years ago, efter ye'd been rescued from th' shipwreck..."

William's gaze flashed to me. "_The Pearl_ was there? Eight years ago?"

"Aye. 'N' what Miss Elizabeth said years ago, 'n' Barbossa told me two nights past... made me realize me blood was ne'er sufficient to end th' curse, even I had th' medallion they'd been searching for. Nor Elizabeth, but... ye. Th' one they'd come to get was ye, William."

"It wasn't your blood they needed", William surmised then efter another oppressive silence, his eyes hard when he noo first looked at th' medallion, at th' sneering skull, 'til squeezed it intae his fist. In denial mixed wi' anger, me giving 'im a pitying gaze. "It was my father's blood... My blood, like you said... _The blood of a pirate_."

I let oot a sigh as watched William to slam his haun against th' table, his anger filled expression soon softening intae confused one, sad one. 'Im staring at th' medallion in contempt, nae wanting to fathom th' truth he'd arrived at any mair than I. 'N' so I acted naturally, capturing his palm which had risen above th' medallion, squeezing it. Nothin' but sincerity in me voice when I spoke, meaning what I said.

"It doesn't matter, William. Nothin' of 'what yer father was 'n' what ye think it makes ye matter. Because ye are what ye are, 'n' that is nae a pirate. I know ye... Even if th' blood ye share wi' yer father makes ye a miscreant lik' 'im in th' eyes o' Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Norrington or anyone efter ye life because o' that... I say they're all wrong. Because ye're but a good, honorable man, William. Ye're nothing lik' Sparrow... Or yer father. I'm sure o' that."

William's eyes rose to stare at me, his expression kind o' that I couldn't read. But what was neist evident was his relief, or somethin' similar when he exchanged that look wi' me. Sighing when I leant forward in turn, placing me lips oan his, his hauns this time nae hesitating to stay on th' small o' me back. Actually noo pulling me closer as I offered me comfort, 'im accepting it, soon retreating. But his smile was gentle, 'im placing his foreheid against mine in turn.

"Thank you, Miranda. You don't know how much better your words make me feel."

I returned his smile. But then a sudden racket 'n' barking o' orders woke oor attention, us looking at th' ceiling. Us hearing th' clomp o' running boots against th' deck, William lifting his brows where I gave 'im a questionable keek.

"What's going on?"

William met me gaze, as oblivious aboot th' reason for th' clamor happening on deck. But th' loud voice shouting neist gave us th' answer, emanating tro' floorboards to th' cargo hold we sat at, me skin going goosebumps immediately when th' horrifying explanation was offered in a form o' warning given to th' crew.

"Captain! Captain, _The Blak Pearl_! _The Black Pearl_ is at our stern and catching up fast!"

* * *

**Don't own POTC, only my own characters + plot development.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Scottish words:**

_**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**_

_**afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, atween=between, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, awready= already, ken= know,efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, **__**lik'= like, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt=confused,**__** thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, **__**naw= no, **__**coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, **__**dunderhead= idiot/fool**_


	20. Entry 19

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi all, an update time!**_

_**Thanks a lot to those wonderful people who've reviewed &amp; marked this story into favorites or to the follow list! Your support warms my heart and encourages me to take the story forward. Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_** :)**_

_**The short dictionary about the used Scottish words is more large in this chap as a reminder!**_

* * *

**Entry 19**

Chaos. That was th' right word to describe th' mayhem which had roused even th' maist languid buccaneers oot o' their idle loll when me 'n' William emerged from th' cockpit, seeing each 'n' every o' th' crewmen skitter aboot th' ship in a frenzy, obeying orders. First mate Gibbs' (as I'd learnt from William below) demanding voice shouting ceaselessly 'n' making those troubling orders, which told us to join that frenzy. Orders to make th' vessel sail forth wi' full speed, to shake off oor tail which I shouldn't have been so oblivious to forget. Efter all, oor small diversion made by th' loss o' _Th' Black Pearl's_ crew's oars hadn't been very effective in th' long run. It hadn't bought us much time as could be noo gathered by anyone who saw that black sailed ship nae much efter us at th' horizon. I had shivers when I stared back at that blasted vessel, bent ower th' railing wi' William, me eyes quickly enough keekin' awa' 'n' picking up Peter', doin' 'is best to make oor ship sail faster than th' wind wi' numerous others. Gibbs' voice ringing in me lugs as agitated as ever.

Peter had a very thoughtful face oan his coupon as I ran to 'im, 'im finishin' tyin' up a rope as I grabbed 'im lik' a ill at ease moron (for me chagrin 'n' shame).

"How far is she?" I asked, swallowin', nae wantin' to gain th' reply. 'N' Peter realized it as simply quirked his eyebrows, flashing me a quick smile lik' no care in th' world.

"Worry not. We'll get away, trust me."

"I hope so", William cut in, me turning aroond to face 'im 'n' having a bad feeling due to his tone as he came to a halt by oor side. Noo climbing to th' rigging to get a better look at th' approachin' menace which seemed lik' to fly across th' waves. "It is said she's th' fastest vessel in th' world."

"Haven't you had enough of wives tales and superstitious beliefs?" Peter said a bit annoyed. "Because I sure would beg to differ, just wait and see."

I sent me brother one anxious keek as he dashed toward th' upper deck at th' stern, soon feeling a light touch o' a haun oan me arm which caused me to calm. As always.

"Don't worry. We're going to get away."

I gave William a weak smile, believing 'im. Mostly, nae being able to shake off that expected feelin' o' a cornered animal while witnessing th' unbelievable speed o' _Th' Pearl,_ which very much supported William's remark. Me then juist following Peter to th' helm where Anamaria (I believe that was 'er name, th' dark skinned woman I'd been very much surprised to meet aboard a vessel as other than a passenger...or a hostage) was fightin' wi' th' wheel. Desperately tryin' to steer th' ship forward, which proved to be extremely challengin' even th' wind was apparent in _Interceptor's_ sails. But it also favored _Th' Black Pearl_, though it seemed to be gainin' oan us naw matter th' wind.

"This ship is the fastest of all Caribbean!" Peter's voice echoed, 'im stopping to exchange a serious look wi' th' steering woman. 'Er givin' 'im a half scowl, squinting, clearly displeased by th' wey Peter interfered wi' 'er job as th' surrogate Captain. "_The Pearl_ might be more agile, yes, but _Interceptor_ has been designed to escape quickly out of range of enemy cannon fire. With the wind in our sails we should make a quick getaway!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria stated back, nae considering Peter's words very noteworthy. I daunered ower to th' stairs, listening, almost crashing intae a crewman who at th' same time rushed past th' deck. Me managing to grab onto th' rail juist in time afore fallin oan me nose.

Peter frowned for a momentary loss o' words, glancing back at th' closing in vessel, which regardless o' Peter's usually quite right remarks seemed to be vergin' on us abnormally fast lik' it had been proven. As if th' miscreants's ire aboard _Th' Pearl_ would've been that force which pushed their vessel forth, to catch their enemies. But efter a curt moment o' ponderin' aboot that inevitable fact, Peter's head snapped up. 'Im giving Anamaria even mair earnest gaze, pointing at th' deck.

"Her draft is higher", he noted, noddin' toward _Th' Pearl_. Even such a layman lik' meself gettin' a penny from his course o' mind 'n' realizing it to be quite clever. Anamaria 'n' Gibbs starin' at 'im still addled, Anamaria stopping to scull th' helm for a minute. Then havin' a realization, nodding.

"Aye."

"Well there's the answer", Peter said, approaching th' rail where I was standin', me following his extended arm. It pointin' starboard, confusing me at first as I saw nothin' but water. "We lure them to those shoals, praying that their draft is too high to follows us further. She might be fast, but this way we can loose them. Create a window for us to bail out of here."

I smiled at me brother's wit, formed by th' experience gathered in th' Navy, as Gibbs' serious coupon was lit by a slight smile. 'Im nodding too in concur.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Anamaria sighed, giving in as turned th' helm wi' both hauns, shooting looks at th' two men by 'er sides. "Lighten the ship, stern to stern!"

Gibbs 'n' Peter exchanged a nod, Gibbs then hurrying to deliver th' latest order. "Anything that we can afford to loose... see that it's lost! All hands, everything spare and dispensable overboard!

Another disarray broke oot as all men stairted to search for items to be thrown intae th' sea, me eyeing at th' bustle a while till gathered me hem. Rushin' to aid in any wey I could to prove meself (at least to meself) to be mair than a simple weepy, scaredy-cat doll face. Maybe biting off mair than I could chew by grasping a cannon instead o' a barrel or other much lighter object, snatchin' a knife from a nearby pirate 'n' cut th' line holding th' heavy weapon oan place. Wi' a surprisingly gallant help o' th' man who'd been th' victim o' me curtly appeared pickpocket self aboot to get rid o' it. But a familiar leg wearing a brown, buckled shoe stopped oor doings, me keeking up to William 'n' relaxing me muscles again efter directing all me strength to th' shove. So thinkin' how heavy th' cannon was it amazed me how easily William had managed to stop it from gliding intae th' waves, 'im returning me gaze his ain what else than serious. Standing oan th' rail, taking support from th' rigging.

"We're gonna need that."

I heaved oot a sigh, straightening 'n' folding me arms. "These things are slowing us doon! Wi' 'em at th' bottom o' th' ocean we have much better chance to get awa'", I said, directing a kick at th' cannon. Me wance again unaware o' th' force I'd used as me foot made quite a painful impact wi' th' iron, me makin' a grimace as hold me ankle. Seeing form th' corner o' me eye that spite th' seriousness o' th' situation William was holding back a laugh. I scowled at 'im, lifting me jaw as proud lookin' as could.

"Where do we exactly need th' cannons? Surely we're avoidin' a fight at all cost", I asked then. But William's coupon made me worry, 'im noo noddin' astern at _Th' Pearl_ in turn. 'N' I hoped he hadn't.

"I don't think we can avoid that much longer."

"What?"

William extended his arm to me, me frownin' but takin' it. 'Im hauling me up, me using th' reattached cannon as a footstool as climbed oan th' rigging by his side. Leanin' forward, seeing th' oars which were sticking oot o' _Th' Pearl's_ hull. William's serious expression noo explained to me as I witnessed oor chasers to have an advantage, their ship nearin' oors even faster. I was startled, feelin' th' good old desperation come alive as a flickering hertbeat again.

"Oh no", slipped me geggy, me heid restin' against th' ropes, realizing meself to have only put off this ootcome. We weren't gettin' anywhere wi'oot a fight, noo admitting it aloud. "We're nae getting awa'."

William released a sigh, straightenin', causin' me to gasp as his hauns took a hold o' me waist. Liftin' me, returnin' me back oan deck as 'imself looked to have some form o' a plan in th' makin'.

"What're we goin' to do noo?" I asked 'im, nae meanin' to inquire such an obvious fact which I awready kenned very weel. But he turned to keek at me, soothin' though serious, indeed givin' me then a remarkable gaze afore run to th' helm in turn.

"I have a plan."

"Weel, what kind o' plan? William!"

He didn't listen but only vanished from me side, me sighin' 'n' neist concentrating oan th' task at haun. Noo taking hold o' a also too heavy barrel for me to lift successfully, me earnin' a gruff gale from th' nearby pirates for me efforts as they followed me pathetic (but for me later delight) laboriously nailed attempt o' lifting th' barrel. Me managin' to cast it ower th' edge many moans 'n' shoves later, for me satisfaction 'n' for th' horrors o' th' pirates noticing th' barrel to have been filled wi' rum. I released a contended sound, placin' me hauns proudly oan me waist. Me maw had always said good deeds needed to be done every day.

"That's that. Ontae th' neist one."

"Save th' rum, lassy", one man then exclaimed, stoppin' me from lifting another barrel o' th' same content. Me sighing 'n' giving 'im a look o' contempt.

"Save it me arse", I mumbled, me voice rising at th' end. Feignin' a bright smile which in fact was but mock, urged by me dominant hate towards any kind o' lawbreakers. "Ye heard. Everythin' spare 'n' dispensable goes."

Even mair vigorously I noo lifted th' barrel filled wi' that devil's unholy beverage. Throwin' it overboard efter th' first one wi'oot any support from th' ship's side. Me action creatin' horrified moans aroond me, giving me mair cause to smile. Actually this runnin' for yer life business seemed to indeed have its upsides. I got to crush these buccaneers' hopes for a decent intoxication for th' following night. Maw had been right.

I saw a man heavin' a huge wooden box ower th' edge, waverin' as placed it oAn his shoulder to gain leverage, aboot to fall backwards efter all. But didn't as I ran to support th' box, pushing wi' all I got, 'n' as another crew member rushed to th' scene to offer his contribution th' crate fell ower wi' numerous other boxes 'n' barrels. Th' man who'd first taken upon throwing th' box intae th' water turning to me, me gaspin' due to his size. He was as big as _Th' Pearl_'s Bo'sun. But as I was aboot to take a wary step awa', expecting to be manhandled in some wey in a very pirate lik' manner, he surprisingly only nodded his thanks to me. Dumbfoundin' me so that for a moment I juist stood there, 'til heard William's voice shout at th' other side o' th' ship.

"We must fight! Load the guns!"

I twirled aroond shocked, starin' at William's back. What, fight? No wey... _That_ was his plan efter all? All th' cannonballs had juist been tossed ower intae th' arms o' th' ocean 'n' were on their merry wey toward th' faraway bottom. There was naw fetching 'em from there, unless someone got a sudden urge for a dip which was highly unlikely... I had dared to wish his plan to have consisted o' somethin' else than takin' a stand against _Th' Pearl_, but...William was insane!

"Are ye serious?" I noticed to shout meself, earning th' attention o' Anamaria, Gibbs, Peter 'n' William as had stumbled me wey in a record time back to th' helm as weel. Givin' William a incredulous gaze, (me voluminous hem in me hauns) in turn pointing at th' surrounding blue we were sailing upon agitated. Freezin' when I saw how close astern _Th' Pearl_ actually was.

"We don't have anything to fight wi', William! All cannonballs are at th' bottom o' th' sea, makin' th' cannons useless! What do we fill 'em wi', crewmen armed to th' teeth 'n' shoot 'em ower to _Th' Pearl_? That's goin' to hurt mair us than 'em!"

Others seemed to share me sentiments as they turned their attention back from me distraught demeanor to William, who instead didn't seem to be bothered by me notion. Wi' a determined, familiar expression oan his coupon only looked at all o' us, nae a bit discouraged as Anamaria voiced oot her disbelief.

"She's right, with what exactly?"

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!"

"We have nothin' left!" I interrupted, repeatin' meself 'n' liftin' me hauns in th' air. "We juist threw everythin' awa'!"

"Not everything", Peter cut in, then lookin' at Gibbs. "There's still tools and cutlery at the lazarette, isn't there?"

Gibbs made a wary nod, incredulous 'imself. I gave me bother a look o' utmost doubt.

"Aye."

"Then use that. Hooks, nails, everything that's sharp and damaging!"

"Are ye seriously suggesting to fight 'em off wi' nails 'n' forks?" I demanded, from both Peter 'n' William who turned to keek at me. So serious that it made me swallow me objections, though couldn't destroy that gnawin' feelin' o' premonition this presented idea had created. I didn't even dare to think how what it noo was confirmed as a unavoidable battle wi' _Th' Pearl_ would result intae. 'N' because o' that only let oot a long sigh, seeing how efter a moment o' hesitation Gibbs made second nod o' concur 'n' dashed to deliver th' freish order to th' crew. Anamaria sharin' me thoughts yet again by starin' at William 'n' Peter lik' they were mad, but said nothin'. Juist concentrated oan steering where th' rest o' us stairted to rummage thro' th' vessel in search o' everythin' assorted which was at least mildly dangerous to fling across th' air upoan oor foes.

As I was handin' a bucket o' crushed glass to me brother I recalled somethin' I hadn't thought aboot in hours. Jack Sparrow. Why hadn't he accompanied Peter 'n' William, but instead had stayed behind in risk to be caught by his old crew? I couldn't understand it, as even I kenned Barbossa 'n' his men to be least delighted to meet their former Captain they'd mutinied upoan... 'N' who they believed to be dead. It didn't make any sense, especially when Jack was wi'oot a doubt a model example o' a self-serving pirate who would sell even his ain maw if it saved his skin. Or he could indeed be simply dead. That would explain why William 'n' Peter had returned wi' me alone...

"What happened to that pirate, Sparrow?" I asked then, clearly takin' Peter for a surprise as his haun twitched in middle o' filling up th' cannon. Some o' th' shards falling oan th' deck, 'im givin' me a quick look. Fallin' intae his thoughts, turnin' unreadable...

"Did Barbossa's men kill 'im?"

_Peter saw it. Himself, creeping behind Sparrow and Will, both oblivious of his presence and not detecting the rasp of his boots against the rocky ground as he approached. Steadily, raising the object he was holding in his secure hands. Ready to strike, just as the voices of the shouting pirates turned into a rhythmic echo of groans. To urge their captain to fulfill the ongoing ritual, Barbossa indeed next saying the words which stopped his heart. Him doing the only thing his irrational and spooked mind could think of in this alarming situation, him striding forward and shoving Will out of his way. Inflicting that what had been coming to the pirate by slamming the oar with brutal force on Sparrow's head just as it had whipped around by the sudden sound of him jumping forth. The pirate falling down unconscious, Peter giving his immobile form a glare, dropping the oar on the ground._

_"Peter, what are you doing here?" Will questioned, giving him a confused look. "You were supposed to..."_

_"How could I stay put when I knew my best friend to be out here with this conniving weasel?" he'd replied, scowling at Jack again. "And I was right, wasn't I? He was going to let both you and Miranda die to get what he'd wanted from the beginning. I was worried about you, and knew I had to deal with this knave before I'd lose both of you."_

_Will couldn't argue, exchanging a nod with his friend, now both of them looking at the out cold pirate at their feet. Will inclining his head, as Peter next closed in on the cliff Jack had hid behind to spy on the ritual, peeking over it, seeing how Miranda was shoved over a stone chest. Barbossa lifting up a knife, causing his heart stop yet again as Will's voice started to speak behind him._

_"Sorry Jack. But I'm not going to be your leverage."_

"Peter?"

Peter flinched as I spoke, meetin' me gaze. He shook his heid, me seein' his eyes turn dark for a fleeting moment.

"Yes. He's probably dead. I struck him with an oar just before Will saved you, and he must've been found by his old crew. And killed by them."

I frowned. "'N' we left 'im there? Peter..."

"Are you really going to feel sorry for him, Miranda? He was about to sacrifice you and Will to get what he wanted. _The Pearl_. Didn't Will tell you?"

I was silent, droppin' me eyes. "Aye, he did."

"_The Pearl_ is going to luff up on our quarter!" Gibbs' voice exclaimed then, wakin' oor attention 'n' Peter abandoned th' bucket o' glass. Racin' up to th' main deck, me takin' ower his task 'n' emptied th' rest o' th' shards intae th' cannon. Followed efter by a set o' very fine cutlery, where I took off as weel. Ascending th' steps as fast as me ridiculous outfit let me, me scramblin' up to see me brother near th' helm wi' William.

"She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

"We need a foray!" Peter shouted, comin' to a halt at th' end o' th' stairs. William jumpin' ower a box which had remained, arrivin' to Anamaria wi' Gibbs as Peter continued. "Lower the starboard's anchor!"

Everyone near enough to hear that (me included as arrived to me brother's side) seemed stunned, nae seeing th' reason in that proposition. But which in fact had been mair o' an order, Peter's eyebrows wrinkling deep when Anamaria nor Gibbs did nothin' to comply. 'Im striding up th' stairs quickly, stomping to th' First mate as William's at first confused eyes followed 'im.

"Damn it woman, do it now! That is our only way to surprise them and save us from becoming an easy target without a chance of counter fire!

"Take that tone with me sailor and I'll have ye keelhauled!" Anamaria spat at 'im, me frowning 'n' in fact aboot to cut in to defend me brother. But o' coorse he needed no one to retain his dignity, mair than able to speak for 'imself, giving a squint to Anamaria. Stepping forth, maybe invadin' 'er personal space a wee too much.

"It's Lieutenant Martins to you _lassy_, and you'd better pay heed to my orders, because they're the only ones keeping us from filling with bullet holes!"

"I don't take orders from a British pawn!"

"Enough, both of ye!" Gibbs cut in, separatin' Peter from Anamaria afore 'er temper would lash oot, Peter releasin' a breath. He turned his full attention to Gibbs, dead serious.

"Just do what I told you. Trust me, it wouldn't be the first defeat I'd faced after my words were taken lightly. If we turn the ship around, we can upperhand them and attack before they can prepare to receive it."

"Please, listen to 'im!" I shouted. "He kens what he's doing! Trust 'im!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise", William agreed, givin' both Gibbs 'n' Anamaria a confirming gaze. Urgin' 'em to take Peter's advice, seein' th' benefit o' this ludicrous plan o' action 'n' believing in it to work 'imself. Anamaria replied wi' astonished gaze full o' disbelief.

"You're daft man. You both are!"

Gibbs smiled, turnin' aroond. "Daft like Jack!"

I watched 'im walk to th' railing, looking upon th' workin' crew who stopped their doings to listen. Their coupons fillin' wi' blank faces efter hearing it, freezing for th' same confusion that had made Anamaria 'n' William first doubt this idea. It still soundin' as ridiculous efter Gibbs voiced it oot.

"Lower the starboard anchor!"

No concur came from th' geggys o' th' crew, alarmin' both Peter 'n' William who arrived by Gibbs' side. Waitin' for th' answer that didn't come, Gibbs' expression turning noo irritated.

"Do it, ye dogs, or it's ye we'll load into the cannons!"

That threat sent th' crew on th' move, 'em quickly carrying oot th' latest ('n' maist definitely senseless) order, me legs walkin' me to th' rail again. Me haulin' meself up this time 'n' grasping th' rigging to see _Th' Pearl_ approach, th' brisk wind lashing on me coupon 'n' liberating me dirty hair from th' braid I'd tied 'em intae. Me seeing th' anchor fallin' intae th' sea, me feeling meself to grab to th' ropes meself. Preparing for th' impact, nae realizin' how stupid that in fact was.

"Ready about!" Peter hollered, takin' a secure hold o' th' rail. "Hard alee!"

Juist efter Peter's latest exclaim faded th' anchor hit th' bottom, attachin' to somethin', th' sudden powerful tug 'n' following swing o' th' ship when it started to turn steeply takin' me for a complete surprise. Me hert droppin' for a fleeting dread when me body made a dangerous fling awa' from th' edge, me hangin' from one arm for a second 'til fortunately for me stupid self William rushed to me salvation. Pullin' me doon afore I fell oan deck 'n' slammed against th' other rail, me dropping ontae 'im 'n' almost causing us to keel ower, 'im giving me a incredulous gaze 'til somehow managed to take me to th' main mast. Handin' me a rope to hold onto, me feeling meself turn red again for me stupidity which had been close to plunge me across th' deck.

"Don't let go."

But it was then when Peter ordered Anamaria to release th' helm, th' ship's abrupt even mair rapid broach causin' William to loose his ain balance, 'im stumbling backwards toward th' left side, in danger to fall ower. 'N' nae even thinkin' I'd jumped forth in a blink o' an eye, taking a hold o' his haun. Returnin' th' favor by saving 'im, th' rope I hold onto withstanding oor combined weight 'n' made sure we remained tied to th' mast, me releasing a grunt as I yanked 'im towards meself. It requiring much mair strength as his body was falling to th' opposite direction, 'im however leaning forward 'n' crashing ontae me. 'Im grabbin' me, taking a hold o' th' rope as weel, us dangling at th' end o' it for a moment (swinging aroond once, which actually could've been considered fun if th' situation hadn't been so severe). Th' ship whining 'n' creaking under oor feet, some part o' it breaking due to th' sudden movement it hadn't been built to endure, loud slams enchoing 'n' causin' th' deck to vibrate when th' remains o' th' cargo 'n' furniture were thrown from their places.

_ Interceptor_ moved rapidly to starboard awfully tilted for a few seconds mair, indeed surprising oor chasers as they corrected th' course o' their vessel nae to gain a direct hit from oor vessel's hull. 'Em managing to dodge right oan time as th' _Interceptor_ had noo turned fully aroond, aboot to side wi' _Th' Pearl_. So we had no time to recover as all hauns stairted to prepare for th' upcomin' strife wi' Barbossa's men. Hurrying to arm 'emselves, William joinin' 'em as weel 'n' acquired 'imself a musket from somewhere, urging Gibbs to keep th' vessel steady while th' fight would last. Me standin' in middle o' th' wance again formed mayhem terrified, taking in th' cannons which were prepared for fire. Seeing th' enemy flag depicting a skull 'n' two sabers fluttering high in the mast, as a sign o' th' ensuing bloody battle as Barbossa's men also prepared to board us. Each 'n' every one o' those terrifying, filthy buccaneers I'd ne'er wanted to meet again having several weapons girded to their hips 'n' risen in their hauns. The sight o' 'em comin' face to face wi' us in all their horror nailing me to me spot. We were going to die.

"Miranda!"

Me eyes snapped to me brother who'd appeared neist to me, noo 'im grabbing me 'n' gently walking me toward th' hatch which led intae th' lazarette. 'Im opening it 'n' pushing me to th' stairs.

"Stay there until it's safe!" He told me, me frowning 'n' turning to face 'im wi' a incredulous expression. Stopping 'im from closing th' hatch right in front o' me nose.

"I cannot hide when ye're oot here fighting!" I shouted me objections, then noticing th' pistol he'd secured to his belt. But afore I could reach it Peter's haun caught mine, 'im giving me a begging keek as shoved me back gently. Shaking his heid.

"No, it's too dangerous. Miranda, when those pirates attack, Will and I will be too busy to worry over your life! You cannot protect yourself, so just stay below until I come get you. Nothing will happen to you if you stay here, out of the fight. Understand?"

Peter's expression 'n' voice had been both so serious that I couldn't argue wi' 'im, releasing a sigh 'n' giving in. Noddin', gaining one mair smile from Peter afore he closed th' hatch when I'd climbed a few stairs doon. Me however nae being able to hide intae th' farthest corner lik' he'd obviously wanted me to, but remained at th' top o' th' staircase. Lifting up th' hatch a wee to see what was happening. But yet again, I couldn't prepare for what was comin' as in th' following short moment several orders to fire th' cannons filled th' air. Followed by those significant booms when th' attack finally commenced, th' tremor o' th' cannon balls hittin' against th' _Interceptor_ what else than causin' me to fall back. Me lettin' oot accidental shout as was dropped those last few steps intae th' lazarette. Me luckily nae hittin' me heid for th' second time that day as landed oan th' hard wooden surface, me however rubbin' me achin' back as stood back up again.

Th' sounds o' th' cannon fire had multiplied as _Th' Pearl_ returned it, me neist releasing a real shriek as suddenly one o' th' enemy cannon balls made an impact wi' oor hull. Impaling th' wood lik' it were but paper, flying straight thro' th' cockpit aboot a couple o' meters awa' from me, leaving me stand stiff oan me spot 'n' staring at th' two holes at th' both sides of ' th' ship. 'Til I sighed deep, th' momentary shock gone, directing a scowl at th' roof which was boomed by th' running footsteps o' th' crewmen. Aye, I was _perfectly_ safe doon here. Might as weel go up there to be shot at, rather than remain here as a target practice for cannon balls. Though I kenned, it must've been a hell oan earth up there. Much mair dangerous than below.

I crept back to th' head of' th' stairs, seeing shadows o' crewmen, flying ammunition 'n' breaking parts o' th' ship flash past th' tiny holes of' th' hatch, me taking in a deep breath as gathered me courage 'n' lifted it wance again. Following th' men as they fought back wi' all they could, several losing their lives by th' direct skelps o' a cannon, some simply losing a limb or gaining a bullet from a pistol. Some poor souls even being impaled by flying fragments o' wood from shattered masts 'n' rails. Shouts o' pain 'n' rage filling th' air wi' th' loud racket o' ceaseless cannon fire, me hert poundin' all th' time quicker as adrenaline made me turn nervous. Noo finding me brother 'n' William among th' fighting figures, takin' shelter from th' cannons behind th' rail while were using their muskets to shoot doon Barbossa's men wi' Gibbs 'n' Anamaria.

I made a cross ower me chest, saying a short prayer in me mind 'n' asked God to watch ower 'em both. Against a deadly cannonball such a thin wall o' wood truly didn't shelter 'em any mair than it had me. But I had to pray it would, me eyes following 'em non-stop, me gaspin' every time new ammo flew thro' me hiding, 'til then saw William cease fire suddenly. Glancin' doon at his neck, soon twirling aroond 'n' causing me hert jump to me throat as I watched 'im recklessly run thro' th' whizzing bullets 'n' th' rest o' th' flying death. In a few seconds reaching th' hatch undernearth which I was spying from, me sighing for relief 'n' opening it. William freezing for surprise as he saw me.

"I was wondering where you vanished."

"Peter told me to stay oot o' th' wey."

William smiled, noddin'. "Good."

I let 'im pass me, 'im descending th' steps in a flash 'n' jumpin' to th' shallow water which had gathered intae th' cockpit. Entered from th' holes o' th' cannons which had increased noticeably, me followin' doilt as he stairted to search for somethin' among th' floating pieces o' boards 'n' broken walls. Toppling ower th' table we had sat by nae so long ago.

"What are ye doing?" I inquired 'im, William's voice tense when he replied. Still searching frantically.

"The medallion. I left it here, and now I cannot find it!"

Th' Aztec medallion. Aye, th' object th' pirates were efter. We couldn't let Barbossa have it.

"I help ye."

But regardless o' what I promised, a familiar voice crying oot made me then halt. Me sticking me heid oot o' th' hatch, me eyes immediately widening for terror as I saw Peter lie oan his back. Holdin' his shoulder, cursing lik' a true sailor as blood drenched th' deck below 'im. Me releasing a sharp breath, me head filling wi' a single troubling thought. He'd been shot. Peter had been injured!

Hesitation took ower me as I didn't ken what to do, staring at me brother frightened 'til was startled again by a man who fell right neist to me. Shot dead, his musket dropping by me side wi' a significant slam. 'N' indeed me eyes noo glued ontae th' gun, me irises then turning to give me hurt brother a worried glance I did somethin' I didn't plan aforehand. Graspin' th' musket wi' a wavering sigh, bravely emerging from th' protection o' th' cockpit right in middle o' battle roaring aroond me, me neist nae hesitating even a second when raised th' weapon. Aiming at th' miscreant who'd inflicted th' wound upoan Peter, 'n' who was preparing to deliver a finishing blow to 'im. Me as a woman who had ne'er touched firearms neither used 'em o' coorse failing in me rescue attempt 'n' shot a wrong man on me target's left side. Though in a wey however succeeding as this took th' buccaneer by surprise, 'im lookin' at his fellow pirate many meters awa' fallin' to th' sea as Peter got his chance for retribution. Back on his feet, shootin' th crook wi' a one single careful shot.

Th' surprising kick o' th' musket had thrown me backwards, 'n' I'd almost fallen back intae th' cockpit 'n' twisted me neck, if it hadn't been me surprising savior. That huge, muscular pirate I'd briefly aided earlier takin' a quick hold o' th' weapon. Preventing me from fallin' 'n' hauled me to me feet, then immediately efter giving me dumbfounded demeanor a smirk returning back to th' fight. Me watchin' 'im take oot two pistols, stairting to delivers bullets all aroond _Th' Pearl_'s crew. Laughing, where I gave th' musket in me hauns odd look, nae believing what I'd juist done. So much for staying safe...

So havin' no other choice I then made a couple o' other badly aimed 'n' delivered shots at oor enemies, almost takin' a couple o' lives o' Jack's men, 'til Peter stopped me. Lookin' horrified 'imself, coming to me as fast as he could while as weel defied death by his bold run thro' th' deck, me firing me weapon wance mair unsurely when he arrived. This time an inch awa' from shooting 'im, Peter freezing oan his spot as did I. Us starin' at each other for a second til he made a heavy sigh, yanking th' musket awa' from me.

"What the hell are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay below until it's safe?!" he demanded, givin' me a strict stare as abandoned his own musket which had been broken by a accidental shot o' a cannonball. Noo using mine to shoot a couple o' pirates from th' shelter o' th' main mast behind which I'd crouched. In fear o' moving 'n' getting killed. But as he was firing, I gave 'im as strict gaze back.

"Safe awright, I was aboot to be blasted awa' by many cannonballs. It's lik' a death trap doon there, 'n' I'm nae going back whatever ye say!"

Peter sighed at me poignant reply, still shootin', changing a target. "Don't say I didn't try to protect you. If you get killed, that's all on you."

I made a small smile, kennin' that he was only worried aboot me. But same went wi' me, as I then noticed how small grimace took ower Peter's face each time he fired. Me seein' how his injured shoulder twitched in clear pain, me then actin' quickly 'n' rippin' me skirts. To have some bandages to stop th' bleeding, which likelie looked much worse than it was. Peter had been shot afore, 'n' back then calmed me by saying that if th' bullet goes thro', there's no reason to worry. 'N' so it had this time too, me tying th' bandage in place to cover both o' th' wounds. Finally Peter's extremely earnest bearing softening 'n' he gave me a small thankful smile when I was finished, us exchangin' a look as he swept me cheek swiftly.

"Thank you, sis."

I let oot a sigh, but didn't get th' chance to reply as oor attention was awoken by a sound o' creaking wood. Us turning to witness how _Interceptor_'s main mast was aboot to give in, most likely severed by a mast breaker. Both o' us tensin' oan oor spots as we followed th' mast fall 'n' inevitably crash doon, creatin' a causeway for Barbossa's men to board. Neist several grapnels flying thro' th' air 'n' biting ontae th' rail o' th' _Inteceptor_. Barbossa's men startin' to fling 'emselves ower to oor vessel, jumpin' oan deck 'n' instantly attackin' Sparrow's crew. Th' battle finally escalating to that o' a haun in haun combat which would determine th' winner, me watching how _Th' Pearl_ was hauled right neist to th' _Interceptor_ so that boarding boards could be placed atween th' ships. Mair 'n' mair buccaneers invading oor vessel wi' threatenin' growls, their weapons revealed, assaultin' wi' brutal force.

Everythin' happened so fast I could hardly register it. But what I did fathom was Peter, when he then turned confused as I took a hold o' th' musket he was holdin'. Takin' it back from im wi' a smile, landin' a kiss oan his foreheid, fear o' what was going to happen chokin' me when I looked intae me brother's eyes.

"I ne'er thanked ye for comin' to rescue me. So thank ye, Peter. Let's go home efter this. Together."

Peter stared at me, makin' a confused nod. But he couldn't stop me when I neist stood, dashing forth 'n' for me ain surprise as weel joined th' battle though from th' sidelines. Avoidin' a couple o' swings o' swords as made me wey forward, using th' musket in other manner this time. Takin' oot Barbossa's men by simple strikes o' th' musket, directed to their heids or to any parts which deterred 'em from fighting. Distractin' 'em so that Sparrow's men could take ower th' situation, killin' me adversaries. As efter all, I had no idea how to fight, 'n' was playing wi' fire as it was. I was nearly inept in middle o' all that bloodshed (nae to mention th' terror I could only barely push from me mind), 'n' for that nae only wance but many times was close to get meself killed lik' Peter had said. But I did me best, manging to knock some buccanners oot cold wi' shouts o' pent-up frustration. It was also me chance for a retribution, 'n' let those knaves feel it by a powerful strike oan th' back o' their heads if they weren't careful.

I directed a hard swing to me left, only to be surprised in th' neist minute when somethin' furry ran past me. Grazin' me leg, me releasin' a horrified yelp, 'til realized it to have been Barbossa's monkey. Me feelin' great temptation to indeed use th' musket th' right wey 'n' shoot that irritatin' creature. Don't get me wrong, I'd always been animal lover, but that monkey was but a pest. But efter all I didn't have time to concern meself wi' Jack as at th' same moment freish pirates jumped ower th' edge, me raising th' musket to dodge a hard hit o' a saber. Me nae havin' enough strength to deflect it in other wey than steppin' awa', letting oor crossed weapons to drop. Hardly managin' to escape when th' pirate sprung forth wi' a enraged shout, swingin' his blade so close that it was close to slice me coupon open. If it weren't for his fellow crewman who at th' same time swung ower th' fall atween th' ships, crashin' straight against me attacker, tackling 'im. Me takin' advantage o' this 'n' runnin' forward meself, rammin' th' musket at a new attempter o' a boarder as hard as could. Th' musket accidentally firing, but luckily makin' a direct hit oan th' chest o' a pirate who was but aboot to make th' leap from _Th' Pearl_'s rail. Me seein' 'im make a face 'n' fall, claspin' his chest 'n' droppin' intae th' waves wi' a somersault. 'N' that made me actually smile a little, wakin' me confidence. 'N' Peter had said that I wasn't able to protect meself! Weel, I was proving how wrong he'd been...

Or so I was thinking while swingin' aboot wi' me musket, as when th' battle kept oan going 'n' freish enemies continued appearing endlessly, I was so centered oan th' threats ahead o' me that I was completely oblivious o' me rear. Me becomin' aware o' th' danger behind me back only when in th' following moment (efter takin' care o' me latest adversary wi' a snell skelp o' th' musket's stock to th' man's crotch) a sharp knife made contact wi' me neck. Me juist in time stepping on th' right, missin' th' deadly blow, however makin' me twirl aroond in fear 'n' lift th' musket in front o' me protectively, as if it were a sword. Me findin' meself starin' intae th' eyes o' a blond haired ruffian wi' extremely dry skin. A man I recollected very weel from me time o' imprisonment back at _Th' Pearl_, me freezing oan me spot as he scowled back at me his filthy teeth revealed.

In th' neist second he advanced to me direction, so close that I felt his stinky breath wash ower me, me backing awa' efter delivering a hasty smack o' th' stock at his chest. Byin' me a few seconds to retreat, me quite useless protection against that pirate's sharp sword still atween us as I keeked aboot nervously, seekin' for help, me eyes indeed findin' Peter. But he was too far, too busy takin' care o' Twigg 'n' Koehler who'd juist emerged from th' lazarette. Me givin' 'em a curt baffled gaze, me irises then roundin' me surroundings for someone else to help me, 'em hittin' on Gibbs who was defendin' 'imself furiously at th' side o' th' ship. Wi' quite blunt but effective moves takin' th' best o' his opponents, though as weel too busy to offer me aid, me startled eyes turning back to th' menace in front o' me. Me jumpin' back as he tried to slash at me chest in turn, me hardly being quick enough to escape wi' other than a scratch as then staggered back, turnin' aroond, raising th' musket higher 'n' staving his neist attempt o' killin' me. Still retreating, 'til when he dashed forth wi' a roar. Grabbing me weapon 'n' pulled me closer, me in panic made kick directed at his stomach, doin' nothin' to save me as he lifted th' sword above his head to strike. Me hert stopping 'n' keeking at th' man wi' horror striken eyes, me body reactin' th' natural wey by fidgeting.

But I probably had a higher power oan me side, as in a blink o' an eye th' buccaneer's haun risen for a strike was caught in middle o' delivering th' finishin' blow. By a tanned, dirty haun, fingers covered in several type o' rings. Me releasing a confused breath as both me 'n' me attacker turned to look behind th' man. Me nae believing me eyes as witnessed Captain Jack Sparrow stand there, eyeing at th' pirate while still hold his haun captive within his ain, me frowning as th' man lifted a matter-of-fact finger at his former crewman. Makin' a point.

"That's not very nice."

Though Sparrow's least expected interference created a needed diversion to overcome th' rogue, I was so flabbergasted by his sudden appearance that I could but stand 'n' stare. Th' as surprised pirate as weel starin' at Sparrow for a short moment doilt 'til released a freish growl. Releasin' me, this time aboot to attack th' man behind 'im, Sparrow however being th' one to take th' chance me foe's momentary confusion had given 'n' avoided th' swing o' th' man's sword. Me watching how Sparrow hit 'im, me watching ' th' man fall ower th' edge wi' a somersault as weel when Sparrow shoved 'im ower th' edge. Me irises returned to 'im, meetin' th' stare o' his broon eyes for th' first time. Me havin' no doubt that this indeed was th' man who'd attacked William some days past, th' one I'd aided to be captured by th' officials that same day. 'N' noo efter a short moment o' examinin' me from heid to toe (for th' first time too), his irises roamin' ower me so boldly that I felt meself stand there butt skuddy, he made a jovial smirk. Inclinin' his heid, waving at me.

"Ye must be the bonny lass I came to save."

The word 'bonny' caused me to blush, it being th' maist wrong emotion for me to experience that moment as I keeked shyly doon for a second, til regained that fitting feelin' o' contempt. Me arms wance again rising to cover me torso from his wey too wandering eyes as if I indeed weren't wearin' but me skin. But I couldn't lash oot at 'im as at th' very same moment a cannonball was fired from _Th' Pearl_. It takin' aim at me for th' umpteenth time during that battle, me guardian angel however havin' th' worst sense o' humor by makin' Sparrow me knight in shinin' armor. 'Im jumpin' forth, me feelin' his arms to take a hold o' me as we fell backwards to avoid th' flyin' ammunition, me letting oot a wail as we fell oan th' hard deck together. Givin' 'im a chance to observe me from close range at first where I was only concerned of th' pain oan me rear I kenned to leave a bruise or two, 'til Sparrow's satisfied grin awoke me back to realize th' impropriety o' oor position. 'Im lying oan top o' me, me cheeks flushin' yet again when he directed a keek at me as had been said, too revealin' neckline, when I inevitably had ended intae his embrace.

"Now I truly understand the whelp's great desire to have ye back. Pleasure to make yer acquaintance lass."

Finally ire filled me veins wi' needed heat to shove that cheeky bastart off me, me this time using th' musket at 'im by givin' 'im a painful strike oan his heid (which I too kenned to leave a bruise), causing 'im indeed to rise 'n' back awa'. Me sittin' up, glarin' at 'im while hold th' musket's stock threateningly under his jaw. Me followin' 'im rub th' aching back o' his heid, 'til he seemed to realize somethin'. His eyes narrowin' as he examined me wi' freish regard. Reaching a conclusion.

"Ah, I remember you... And think ye and I have had the pleasure of acquaintance each other before, eh Miss Martins? You have a firm hand, like your brother. But even better aim."

Me newest scowl was replaced by a curt expression o' surprise due to Sparrow's remark, 'im then turning serious 'n' yankin' me to 'im. Grasping me arms efter disarmin' me, lookin' intae me eyes.

"Where's the medallion?"

That caused me to feel another flash o' rage, me lettin' oot a repressed breath. "If ye believe me to help ye get th' medallion, think again ye _ciathalan_!"

Me voice had been filled wi' all th' contempt 'n' fury I had harbored for this man ever since I'd struck 'im unconscious at Port Royal, me anger only increased by th' revelations made aboot this pirate, causing me noo to lift me fist. Me nae even registering as tried to batter 'im straight oan th' face, 'im however easily takin' hold o' me wrist. I wasn't a fighter efter all, 'n' had ne'er hit anyone. So I could only leer at 'im, fumin' deep within as tried to release meself. Freish smile liftin' th' corners o' Sparrow's lips intae a knowing smile as he saw th' bandage covering me palm, his gaze meeting mine. His second question makin' me recollect sometin' I should've thought long ago.

"Ahh... Where's dear William?"

He hurled his brows at me, me realizing to have forgotten all aboot William in middle o' th' fightin', me twirlin' aroond. Leavin' th' pirate oot o' me heid as me eyes flew to sweep th' deck from all th' men, however nae findin' me beloved nae matter where I keeked. Me then reachin' a conclusion 'n' turnin' to stare at th' hatch which lead to th' cockpit. Me eyes then widening 'n' me hert stoppin' for th' third time when I deemed 'im to be still doon below, as I took in th' mast which had fallen. It resting on th' hatch, preventin' th' hatch from bein opened. Trapping 'im below!

I ignored Sparrow as acted. Wi'oot a hesitation meself defying th' bullets which whizzed aroond me, grazing at me from all sides as I hurried past th' deck as fast as I could. Knockin' a couple o' pirates oot o' me wey, avoiding deadly swings o' weapons, gathering me extensive hem which was but a bother yet again when I raced ower to th' hatch. Hearin' loud, demanding knocks comin' from there, me reaching it in a flash. Slumpin' against it as avoided another bullet, me neist lettin' oot a horrified breath as was staring at drenched William thro' th' small holes 'n' saw 'im indeed doon there, captured. His surprised eyes staring at me for a moment till he screamed me name in haste, me leaning closer 'n' noticing that th' water level was alarmingly high, aboot to drown 'im. Panic took ower me as I placed me hauns ower th' hatch, 'im extendin his arms, oor fingertips touching.

"I get ye oot! Wait, juist wait, I get ye oot o' there!" I reassured, panickin' as gave William assertive glance, breathin' heavily as keeked aboot. Then grabbin' th' mast, first tryin' to push it awa', which proved to be impossible wi' me alone. Me neist findin' a piece o' a sail, scramblin' to me feet to get it, returning 'n' trying to lift th' mast th' sail beam as me leverage. However only gaining a disappointment as that didn't work either, me nae having enough strength to lift it. Me letting oot a exhausted sigh, throwin' th' beam awa' in anger mixing wi' fear. Me takin' in a couple o' breaths 'n' exchanging a look wi' William, who as weel was trying his best to get free under broken support beams blockin' his wey. As unsuccessful as was I, meeting me eyes. I smiled efter a fleeting desperation, ignoring th' every second increasing water which noo reached William's shoulders, nodding.

"I get ye oot o' there. I promise I will."

"Miranda!"

Peter's voice alarmed me, makin' me break th' stare wi' William. But me brother's warning had come too late, me noo feeling how I was grabbed from behind. Both o' me arms secured 'n' trapped as I tried to fight back against th' pirates who started to drag me awa' from th' hatch, me screamin' William's name. Hearin' his voice shout mine, as startled, juist as Peter's roar o' anger filled th' air. Me seeing from th' corner o' me eyes how he attacked th' pirate oan me right, surprising 'im, pullin' me free 'n' twirled me awa' from th' pirates as prepared to take oan th' other one. Me keeking aroond to make sure I had a free passage, 'n' was aboot to use this chance to return back to th' hatch. To save William lik' I'd promised. But alas me wrist was wance again seized by an unknown assailant, me turnin' aroond quickly to deliver a kick atween his legs, but afore I kenned I was tossed to th' side. Me this time finding meself from th' arms o' me brother I'd been thrown against to distract 'im, us exchanging a short keek till were pointed with four tips o' swords from above. Me giving th' pirates threatening us as equally murderous stare as did me brother, us however then havin' no other choice but to yield. Peter's sword flying awa' from 'im as it was kicked farther, wance again many rough hauns haulin' me to me feet wi' Peter, me turnin' to gaze at th' hatch wi' desperate eyes. Fightin' back.

"No, let go o' me! William! _William!_"

Me cries did nothin' to prevent me from being taken ower to _Th' Pearl_, wi' th' other survivors o' Sparrow's crew, me seeing 'im to be exchanging a stare wi' Barbossa. Knelt at th' end o' th' fallen mast, Barboosa lookin' doon at 'im. Smirkin', triumphant expression oan his coupon. Me releasing a sigh o' defeat as saw 'im to be danglin' th' Aztec medallion in his bony fingers, noo raising it above his heid.

"Gents, _our hope is restored!_"

Me 'n' Peter were shoved oan th' deck o' _Th' Pearl,_ among other hostages aboot to be tied aroond th' main mast, juist as Barbossa's men raised their weapons. Cheering victorious, me sendin' th' cursed medallion in Barbossa's possession a hopeless keek. We had lost th' fight. Th' pirates had gotten th' medallion. But what they were yet lackin' made me chest squeeze, th' thought o' William still trapped below th' sinking _Interceptor_ causing me to fret to death. He had to be saved. I had to do somethin'.

* * *

_**Scottish words:**_

_**Pronouns etc:**_

_**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**_

_**19th chap:**_

_**lugs= ears, geggy= mouth, heid= head, awready= already, ken= to know, very weel= very well, keek= look, afore= before, neist= next, haun= hand, ower= over, arse= bottom, mair= more, upoan= upon, juist= just, doon= down, hert= heart, awa'= away, ain= own,stairt= start, lik'= like, wee= little, thro'= through, skelp= hit, doilt= confused, wey= way, dauner= walk, o' coorse= of course, wance mair= once more, awright= alright, aboot= about, wi'= with, likelie= probably, atween= between, oor= our, ne'er= never, freish= new,broon= brown,****skuddy= naked,**** maist= most, bastart= bastard, **__ciathalan_ (Gaelic=wretch), _**batter= punch, hurl= lift, juist= just, coupon= face, face= expression**_


	21. Entry 20

**Entry 20**

I flinched as th' rope was secured to keep me attached to th' mast. Me haun creepin' to place itself ower Peter's, me eyes however nae turning to give 'im a look but stayed at th' _Interceptor_, which was drawing awa' from us by each passing minute. Me frownin' for fright as I saw th' smoke which stairted to erupt from th' lazarette, Peter givin' th' answer to me unsaid question. Turnin' even mair serious.

"They probably set th' powder kegs to explode."

"But William's in there!" I exclaimed, this time causin' me brother to gasp 'n' he turned to me. Worried, though nae as worried as I was, me gaze returnin' back to stare at th' ship which was but short moments awa' from to be blasted into smithereens. William wi' 'er.

I shook me heid in denial, wrenchin' against me thick bonds. "We have to help 'im."

Peter closed his eyes wi' a sigh, haun in turn then pressin' against mine to soothe me. His voice despondent, but rational. "There's nothing we can do now, Miranda. It's too late."

I didn't believe that, only shakin' me heid lik' a stubborn bairn, struggling a wee mair till felt th' ropes loosen up a wee. Juist enough for me to wiggle meself free, me then gazing aboot th' deck. Waitin' for th' right moment when th' pirates would be less vigilant, their attention drawn to somewhere else awa' from th' prisoners. 'N' I got me chance, aboot to free meself 'til me plans were ruined by who else than Pintel 'n' Ragetti. Me givin' 'em a leer each from th' corner o' me eye as saw 'em approach us, me hittin' me heid against th' mast frustrated as listened Pintel's voice startin' to threaten Sparrow's crew. Pintel's pistol raised to point at us, to warn us from actin' oot.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parlay', I have your guts for garters!"

Me chance came as they passed me, me neist takin' in a deep breath. Musterin' me courage to deliver this crazy, desperate plan o' mine which was doomed afore even executed, Gibbs 'n' Peter both sendin' a startled keek efter me as I slipped free from th' ropes. Racing thro' th' empty deck, toward th' edge o' th' ship, aboot to jump ower.

"Miranda, no!"

Peter's voice woke Barbossa's attention which had been strictly directed at _Interceptor_ as weel, but who noo saw me nae but a couple o' steps awa' from 'im. Free from me bonds, 'im stridin' forth 'n' takin' a hold o' me in a blink o' an eye. Instantly shovin' me intae th' arms o' Twigg, me sending a curt judgmental keek at me brother 'til stairted to fight back yet again. Fury fillin' me unlike it ne'er had while in th' hauns o' these miscreants, Twigg lettin' oot a pained moan as I scratched 'im oan his cheek. But juist as I was released 'n' took a step towards th' rail to reach it, th' worst happened. Th' powder magazine within th' _Interceptor_ setting fire 'n' explodin', high spout o' water sending 'er flying in th' air in pieces. Th' laugh o' Barbossa 'n' his wretched mens' ringin' in me lugs as I stared at th' devastation in shock, me hert sinking, grief stairtin' to take hold o' me as I took that step back. In denial, a tear fallin'.

_William._

_"Ye accursed animal!"_

I didn't even notice th' words escape me lips as I found meself stealin' a pistol from Twigg's belt. Me haun waverin' none bit when I pointed it towards Barbossa in me burst o' anger 'n' fired. Me contempt (which surpassed even th' loathin' I felt for Sparrow) for this man responsible o' me loved one's death makin' me aim quite accurate, Barbossa's men silencin' as th' bullet pierced Barbossa's hat aboot an inch awa' from his heid. Me releasin' a breath as th' hat fell oan th' deck, Twigg instantly grabbin' me 'n' disarmin' me, where Barbossa seemed hardly fazed by me attempt o' killin' 'im. Juist eyed at me, receiving his hat back from one o' his men, then smiling 'n' takin' a hold o' me 'imself. Me seein' how efter standin' still completely calm Peter noo stairted to struggle oan his spot, lik' me trying to get free as I was yanked against th' pirate Captain. His eyes depraved o' any emotion other than malice keekin' intae mine. Me feelin' meself to be at th' verge o' crying, which only amused 'im. He'd been expecting such reaction from me all along while face to face wi' 'im, takin' clear satisfaction from it.

"Welcome back, Miss!" he bidded in mock, turnin' me aroond 'n' glancing to oor left where a group o' his crewmen were standin'. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

'N' it was then that I surprised meself. By staring at 'im only furious, spittin' oan his face. Me nae recognizing meself for a moment. 'N' I did feel flickerin' triumph meself as saw that flash o' anger in Barbossa's eyes, 'im glowering at me, hardly managin' to restrain his ain fury as wiped th' saliva off his coupon. But then causin' me hert flip for dread as he tossed me to th' side again lik' I was but trash. Me nae fallin', but instead landin' intae th' hauns o' his crew. Those men who I noo realized to have been expectin' this to happen for a while noo grabbin' me, me fillin' wi' embarrassment 'n' disgust as I felt their roamin' hauns gropin' me all ower. Everyone aboard followin' how those swines fumbled me, me hearin' Peter's furious voice stairt to shout in middle o' me ain screams o' terror. His words o' threat 'n' concern however drownin' under me ain voice as I couldn't stop wailin', me feelin' numerous repulsive fingers in me hair, probin' close to th' intimate parts o' me body outrageously. Me twitchin' me heid 'n' limbs to get awa' from their immoral caress. Th' very touch o' their hauns causing me skin to crawl, me feelin' th' greatest fear I'd so far experienced as their prisoner. I didn't want to think what they would do to me noo, me fearin' all th' time that some o' 'em would do th' act o' dishonouring me. Rippin' th' laces o' me dress open, strippin' me, doin' whatever they wanted to me. That what I had feared all those days while locked inside th' Captain's cabin. But wance again it was as if me prayers were answered, as I was saved. 'N' th'voice I noo heard cut th' air filled me wi' hope again, me stoppin' me strugglin' against th' pawin' pirates 'n' looked to th' edge o' th' ship. Relief causing me lips to curve up intae a delighted smile despite th' situation.

"Barbossa!"

Peter stopped his useless fight against th' bonds as weel as he was as flabbergasted as was I, seein' how William had suddenly emerged from th' sea. Standin' at th' edge o' th' ship, 'til jumped doon. Findin' himself a pistol, which he soon was pointin' toward Barbossa, loadin' it, me exchanging a keek wi' 'im as he saw me in th' hauns o' th' crew. His eyes fillin' wi' wrath, 'im steppin' closer to their Captain who'd turned aroond in confusion. William beckonin' to me.

"She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questioned, th' least threatened by th' appeared young lad even havin' a weapon directed at 'imself, walkin' forward. Will's coupon was granit, 'im starin' at Barbossa as dark look in his eyes as Peter did from few feet awa'.

"She goes free."

I tried to yank meself free, but though momentarily taken by a surprise, th' pirates didn't let me go. Pullin' me back, me nae being able to deter a freish wail as I felt one o' 'em to place their heid against me neck. Me closin' me eyes as leant awa', those gropin' fingers returnin' to feel oot me waist 'n' breasts, shockin' me, me feelin' meself turn riddy as I earned William's attention. Th' palm holdin' up th' gun tightenin' aroond th' hilt as I sent 'im apologetic gaze, tryin' to escape th' touches o' these lewd bampots as Barbossa stairted to speak. His tone indifferent.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Silence descended as everyone expected th' neist move, William comin' to realize this small detail 'n' turnin' thoughtful. Peter used this pause to spat oan th' deck, glowerin' at th' Captain.

"Let me loose and I promise to surprise you."

I flinched when Pintel strode to Peter, grabbin' his bangs, liftin' his heid wi' a brisk move as loaded his ain pistol. Peter nae showin' any signs o' surrender as it was stationed under his jaw to keep 'im quiet. But this incident seemed to give William what he needed, despite o' Sparrow's mumbled plea o' nae actin' irrationally, 'im noo retreatin' 'n' returning back to stand oan th' edge o' th' vessel. Causin' me to turn even mair worried as I watched 'im to mimic Pintel's gesture, placing th' gun under his ain jaw. Threatenin' to kill 'imself, me freezin' oan me spot despite th' hauns which didn't seize o' touchin' me.

"You can't. I can."

"William no!" I screamed, in horror, William sendin' me such a serious gaze that it frightened me even mair. Makin' me understand that he was serious, me attemptin' to get awa' yet again, starin' at 'im. "Ye cannot do this!"

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, completely baffled efter exchanging looks wi' his men. 'N'it was then when Sparrow cut in, arriving by Barbossa's side.

"No one, he's no one!" he reassured, me frownin' slightly for confusion, nae understandin' why he was tryin' to cover for William. He wanted nothin' mair than William delivered to his old crew to gain their trust 'n' win his vessel back... Or somethin' lik' that. But why was he spoutin' oot this gibberish neist comin' oot o' his geggy, I didn't ken.

"A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

I was stunned for a moment, 'til slight blush colored me cheeks again, me keekin doon. It was true that William had a wonderful voice (I'd spied wance or twice 'n' heard 'im singin' at th' forge afore I'd actually entered, always alarmin' 'im o' me arrival by a loud knock), but th' other fact Sparrow had mentioned caused me to become embarrassed. Though I was absolutely sure that was a lie as weel... Gosh, _what was I thinking?_

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins", William revealed, wakin' me from me distractin' ponders which had caused me to turn very red, where he was keekin' aboot th' pirates remarkably. His gaze always findin' its wey back to Barbossa. Sparrow seemed somewhat defeated when his distraction hadn't born much fruit, where Ragetti came to see th' similarity, pointin' at William.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say", William continued, quirkin' his eyebrows at Barbossa. "...or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"William, no! Don't care aboot me, juist escape!"

I was silenced by a squeeze o' an arm circled aroond me, me however this time ignorin' it 'n' only stared at William, pleadin' 'im to stop. But he didn't even keek at me, only stared at th' Captain efter directin' a glance ower th' edge. 'N' efter thinkin' aboot his words Barbossa unfortunately saw it best to comply, tiltin' his heid.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Miranda goes free!" was his reply, his voice sharp, Barbossa noddin'.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

I caught a glimpse o' Sparrow, as weel starin' at William while beckoned to 'imself, me lettin' oot a scoff. Aye, that sleazy scoundrel would definitely be th' first person William would save from these men. If ye asked me I thought he deserved to be murdered by 'em, efter eveythin' he'd planned 'n' everyone he'd crossed for his ain gain.

William's eyes traveled to Peter. "Peter is to be released. And the crew – neither of them is to be harmed."

I looked ower at Peter, seein' 'im frown, me recognizin' that calculatin' face oan his coupon. Me kennin' that he was thinkin' feverishly, comin' up wi' a plan. O' what kind I couldn't jalouse, 'n' didn't want to. Th' situation was bad enough awready wi'oot havin' me brother also doin' somethin' rash all o' us would regret later oan. That was why I could've screamed for frustration efter th' fleetin' bafflement when he suddenly straightened his posture, me seein' his ropes to fall doon. Cut, juist as Barbossa walked forth 'n' agreed to William's terms, William makin' a rigid nod 'n' comin' doon regardless o' me headshakes. Handin' th' pistol to th' pirate Captain, right afore somethin' as weel unexpected occurred. Peter dashin' forth, free as I'd noticed a moment ago but couldn't have guessed his plan o' action, 'im slapping th' pistol from Barbossa's grip. Stealin' it, neist confusin' everyone includin' me 'n' William by grabbing 'im. Pointin' th' barrel o' th' gun to William's temple while placed William under an arm lock, as if to prevent 'im from movin', though he was so doilt that he couldn't have reacted even if he should've. Only sharin' me puzzlement as we both gave Peter a questionable keek, Peter's coupon instead dead serious.

"This man is a liar. You don't strike a man who makes bargains with liars", he said, noddin' at Barbossa who was examining th' young lads in deep thoughts. Nae lettin' his ain confusion show. He raised his brows.

"Liar or not, you hardly can offer anything better as a pawn ower these poor devils' lives", was his dry response, Peter liftin' his jaw 'n' tightenin' his grip from William. It was his turn to quirk his eyebrows.

"That depends oan the pawn", he stated. "Because I see it to be truly challenging to profit from a good bargain if the trumps are false."

"Peter, what are you doing?" I heard Willam to ask under his breath, 'im glancing atween his friend 'n' Barbossa. Peter pushed th' barrel closer to his heid to keep 'im quiet, me noo reading Peter's curt answer.

"Saving your arse."

Silence descended again, 'til Barbossa seemed to turn curious. "Do explain."

"Like I said, this man is not who he says he is. He is not the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, but Peter Martins. Second Lieutenant of the British Navy", Peter claimed, lettin' his eyes wander in th' crowd, straightenin'. "I am. My friend just loves to play the patsy, and save everyone to make himself look more heroic in a certain lass' eyes."

Peter directed a hardly noticeable keek toward me as did many others, me brother tellin' me to play along. But how could I have? He was makin' me choose atween himself 'n' th' love o' me life. So I simply stared, speechless.

"No", William cut in, tryin' to separate from Peter's hold. "It's not true. I am..."

I flinched when Peter suddenly let William go, usin' th' pistol's stock to deliver a blow oan his jaw. Wlliam fallin' doon, me eyes widenin'. Sparrow as weel frownin' 'n' lookin' extremely doilt.

"What are ye doing Peter? Stop!" I demanded, nae havin' any idea what had gotten intae 'im all o' a sudden. If this was indeed his attempt o' savin' William, then he didn't need to become violent! Others seemed to be as at loss o' this turn o' events as me, many pairs o' eyes watchin' 'im shrug.

"There's no use pretending anymore, Miranda", he said to me, then wavin' at William wi' th' gun as his attention was given to Barbossa again. "He's always been like that, a hero type. To impress the girls, but be that as it may it furiates me when he does it to the detriment of me."

"Quit rambling ye cur!" one o' Barbossa's men called oot, nae byin' Peter's pretense. "Ye look nothin' lik' Bootstrap Bill, where that bloke is like the very man!"

"Aye, show us the proof ye lying dog!"

Peter wasn't fazed by th' agreeable mumble heard among th' pirates. Barbossa looked cunnin'.

"And how can we know ye aren't just pulling our leg by claiming to be something ye're not, to be the patsy yerself?" he questioned, me gaspin'. Aye, how? I feared th' answer. William wondered it oo as sat up, rubbin' his jaw.

"Isn't that the perfect set up for him? To fool you to believe he is the one you seek by sharing the exact features with the man you once knew as Bootstrap Bill, though it is I who carry his blood. The blood you need", Peter said matter'of-factly, noo directin' a strict stare at William. Feignin' anger, or so I figured. He couldn't have been serious.

"And if it's proof you need, I have some for you. Unlike this swindler here", at this point he poked William wi' th' pistol. "...I seem to recollect a time eight years ago when I was but 13 years old. On a run, from you, with that exact same Aztec pendant my father had sent for me with a warning to keep it hidden. But alas you almost caught me, attacked the ship I traveled aboard and sunk it. But I survived, and have kept that medallion in my possession these past years, until about two years ago endowed it to my beloved who you but a few days past took hostage form my home town. I know this how? As a lad I saw your ship, that same flag flutter amidst the mist just a moment before we sunk and I was left adrift in the water. I know who you are. I've expected to meet you for years now... As I am the true son of Bill Turner, the one and only. And now you have me."

Everyone were silent, includin' William who was only starin' at Peter dumbfounded. Awright, both he 'n' William were barkin' mad, though I had to admit that me brother's fabricated story filled wi' white lies was quite credible. Only supported by his confident 'n' proud demeanor, easily foolin' anyone that he was th' true son o' William Turner senior. He almost fooled me too, who kenned th' best that he obviously was nae as wee as I was his ladylove. Or so I found meself thinkin', me thoughts however cut when Barbossa's examinin' gaze turned to me. At least believin' th' part where Peter claimed to be me chosen one efter witnessin' his reaction durin' th' moment when I'd been thrown intae th' hauns o' th' crew. This was all juist too weird to comprehend.

"Did ya now?" Barbossa stated, as had to me when I'd claimed th' same th' night o' me kidnappin'. "Such claims seem to get around these days. Yer _quine _said the same thing after tricking us, and I shall not do that mistake again."

Peter thought a moment. "Then you understand that she was only trying to protect me", he continued, exchangin' a keek wi' me which was supposed to be amorous, but which only baffled me. Yes, I'd tried to protect th' man I loved, but it wasn't Peter! But o' coorse no one kenned this as they didn't see in me heid, Peter keepin' oan talkin'.

"Myself I see Martins' sacrifice but a bother, and cannot allow such gaff to endanger the life of my beloved. I'll rather turn myself in than watch her pay the consequences of his lies, which are inevitably going to be revealed", he announced, surely. Tryin' to be as heroic 'imself while faced Barbossa. "I leave it to you to decide which of us speaks closer to the truth. But in a situation where one's word is against another without more proof than oral vouch, I think it is the delivery that says a lot about a man."

Peter finally silenced, givin' th' pirate Captain a significant keek, 'em starin' at each other for a short moment til Barbossa indeed came intae a conclusion. For me 'n' William's astonishment swallowin' Peter's tale wi' hooks 'n' everyhtin', smilin'.

"Aye... Tie him up."

"Not so fast!" Peter reminded, noo doin' lik' William had afore, pointin' th' pistol at 'imself wi' a serious frown. "Did you think me to give myself to the wolves without a guarantee that _my_ sacrifice isn't futile?"

Barbossa seemed irritated, narrowin' his eyes, in th' end keekin' at me wi' mock which embarrassed me. "Surely your lass appreciates yer efforts to save her as much as she did his."

I didn't mind much th' wanderin' hauns o' th' pirates anymair which still were holdin' me captive, as was simply stunned. 'N' abashed by th' hints made aboot me, Peter 'n' William's supposed love triangle, me wantin' to sigh. This had turned even mair insane, 'n' I saw nae light at th' end o' th' tunnel. William sacrificin' 'imself ower me 'n' Peter, where noo he was doin' th' exact same thing to save William instead. This made no sense, 'n' I arrived to th' sad conclusion that nae matter what I was going to loose either o' 'em. Me juist nae able to make th' choice which one I was mair dreaded to say goodbye to.

"Toy with me, and I swear to blow my head off!" Peter snapped. "I'm not afraid to die."

Barbossa was silent at first. "Your terms?"

"As stated before. Miranda, Mr. Martins and the rest of the crew go free. My blood in place of theirs. Fair trade. You cannot refuse such a bargain."

"Peter are you insane?!" William bellowed, pullin' against th' pirates who took hold o' 'im efter Barbossa had made a nod o' concur. Wance mair takin' hold o' th' pistol as Peter handed it ower, lettin' his wrists to be bound behind his back. "Think about Miranda!"

Peter shot a strict gaze back at William. "I am! I'm doing this for her. She's your responsibility now."

This silenced William, me however freezin' 'n' shakin' me heid. Wrenchin' free to run to me brother who was noo dragged toward th' entrance to th' lazarette, his gaze tellin' me to stay put 'til he vanished below. Guarded by four pirates, 'em escortin' 'im to th' brig as I imagined. Me hert squeezin' for premonition, me havin' a frightenin' feelin' that that was possibly th' last time I saw 'im. Nae acceptin' it.

"Peter!"

I released a squeal as was finally, but roughly pulled awa' from th' lecherous hauns o' th' crewmen by Bo'sun. 'Im haulin' me straight to th' other prisoners wi' William by th' followin' order o' Barbossa. Both o' us shackled back to th' mast to wait for th' moment when th' agreed negotiations would be fulfilled, Barbossa givin' th' bearin' to th' helmsman. Me releasin' a sigh o' desperation, William seein' me fear as he turned to keek at me. Me shakin' me heid again.

"Why must it be either ye or 'im?" I questioned, from meself. But though William didn't respond, I then felt how me haun was closed intae his fist. 'Im holdin' it 'n' placin' his heid against mine for as long as _Th' Pearl_ came to a stop aboot an hour later to an unknown destination. Us 'n' Sparrow's crew keekin' ower th' rails to see where were we. But there was nothin' to see, juist sea all aroond us. Though when me eyes hit Sparrow, I could tell by his sour face that he was very much aware o' th' place th' ship had sailed to. Me detectin' his voice mumblin' under his breath, 'im lettin' oot a deep sigh.

"Bugger."

I didn't understand what was happenin'. Why had we stopped in middle o' nowhere, when th' deal had required me, William 'n' others to be set free? But th' answer was given to me when we followed th' crewmen to bring oot th' plank. Th' infamuous plank everyone who had heard even some o' th' tales aboot pirates kenned to fear to death, as that was exactly th' symbol o' it. Death, me starin' at it wi' th' other men. Havin' a bad feelin' in me gut as followed th' plank to be prepared, each 'n' every one o' us reachin' th' conclusion which proved pirates to be what those tales said. Cheaters, liars. Me havin' a confirmation o' this as saw Pintel turn to me. Smilin' that hideous smile, me tensin' up as in th' followin' moment he daunered ower to th' mast. Cuttin' me loose, me voicin' oot me objections as had enough sense to realize yet again what was me fate. William as weel shoutin' me name 'n' tryin' to maintain th' hold he had from me haun, oor grip however failin' as I was taken to th' edge. 'N' afore I could do mair than release a breath I was nudged forward. Panic overwhelmin' me as I found meself balancin' oan th' wobbly plank. Sharp daggers 'n' swords pokin' me, urgin' me to go forward. Closer to th' sea, where I certainly didn't want to go. But as I looked forward, I saw an island.

I felt me stomach lurch as carefully, paralyzed by fear gazed doon to th' water. Th' pirates' shouts indeed tellin' me to keep oan movin', Barbossa comin' to a halt behind his men as stared at me. Stairtin' to laugh amused as lik' others witnessed me pure horror, me shakin' going oot' o' control, yet another thrust o' a sword combined wi' a gust o' wind (which in reality was but a gentle breath) causin' me to let oot a moan. Air fillin' wi' laughter as I instead fell oan me knees eyes closed, feelin' th' world twirl aroond me as I grabbed th' board. Hardly darin' even to breath when William's voice started to speak, outraged, full o' contempt.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

His voice gave me that much courage to keek up, at 'im, meetin' his gaze briefly as Barbossa turned to William. Outraged 'imself, though turnin' only amused at th' end o' his speech.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you and yer pawn mate who failed to specify when or where."

Freish outburst o' coarse laugh echoed in th' air, me movin' me eyes to Barbossa who noo turned back to me. Givin' me a similar examinin' keek as Sparrow had right efter we'd met face to face amidst th' battle. His lips wore impudent smirk.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

Among laughter there were several concurrin' comments, me returnin' th' pirate Captain's stare rather shocked. But as I saw his irises noo fall to give me dress a remarkable keek somethin' snapped in me due to his followin' words. 'Im extendin' his arm wi' a new smile.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Me scared gaze turned intae iron, me fillin' wi' hatred 'n' greatest scorn I'd ever felt towards anyone as I steadily stood back oan me feet. Answerin' Barbossa's satisfied stare for a second 'til started to open th' laces o' th' dress. Me every movement determined where William was shakin' his heid, wrenchin' free from th' pairs o' arms which kept 'im stationed far awa' from me. Leavin' 'im to only follow from th' side as I noo removed th' gown. Earnin' a few whistles as was noo standin' in a thin under dress, which lik' a goonie could nae much conceal me from those preyin' eyes. Me however nae carin' one bit aboot that, twirlin th' gown intae a bundle. But instead o' handin' it ower to th' pirate Captain I lifted it. Tossin' it intae th' sea, inclinin' me heid at 'im when th' gale eruptin' from th' pirates' throats silenced lik' cut. It takin' a moment for me act to raise anger in Barbossa as he directed a slight confused keek efter th' gown.

I saw fury flash in Barbossa's eyes. 'Im revealin' his teeth as in th' followin' moment yanked me back oan deck wi' one violent tug, me givin' 'im a doilt glance in turn as he ordered some o' his men to brin' cannonballs 'n' chains. Th' truth revealin' itself to me as those two cannonballs were tied to me, me eyes widenin' as I watched me arms to be shackled against me torso, me breathin' turnin' fitful when all th' weights had been locked tightly to me body. Me keekin' up, meetin' Barbossa's gaze as he unexpectedly grabbed me hair. Forcin' me to meet his eyes. Me seein' that familiar emotion o' cold satisfaction within 'em as for th' finishin' touch he took oot th' same knife he'd used at th' ritual. Causin' both me 'n' William to cringe when he cut as weel a couple o' long wounds oan me arms.

"Let it be sharks to eat away your impudence with ye flesh", he stated as coldly, me eyes widenin' even mair, me nae bein' able to do anything but return his leer afraid as he released me form th' painful grip. Terrified sound escapin' me geggy as he shoved me toward th' plank wance again, that familiar lurch causin' me stomach to roam lik' durin' th' storm.

"No! She can't swim!" William shouted, directin' a worried gaze at me 'til humbled 'imself a wee. Givin' th' Captain a pleadin' keek. But he didn't care, meetin William's eyes indifferent.

"Good riddance then", was his reply, handin' me to Bo'sun. Me wrinklin' me brows as keeked awa' from th' water, th' drop seemin' much mair higher than it was, me swallowin' 'n' turnin' to William. Us exchangin' a stare, mine terrified. Barbossa smiled then.

"That is only if she doesn't manage to get free from her bonds. Which is doubtful."

At th' same moment he said that I felt meself to be pushed. Me hearin' a shrill shriek erupt from me throat as th' plank vanished below me feet, th' weights attached to me tearin' me intae me watery death. Th' last thin' I heard bein' William's voice as it screamed efter me, in panic which at that same blink o' an eye equaled mine 'til it was drowned intae th' noise o' disrupted waves.

I was in a state o' total panic as th' cannonballs kept oan pullin' me doon toward th' bottom. Me eyesight fillin' wi' ne'er endin' blue, th' ship's dark hull soon blurrin' as I fought against th' sturdy chains furiously. Depravity o' oxygen startin' to burn in me lungs, 'em fillin' wi water th' mair I struggled 'n' wasted me strength to get free, th' terror o' me drownin' 'n' th' possible sharks arrivin' to feast upoan me flesh drivin' me close to madness as at some point I hit th' bottom. Me throwin' meself aroond lik' a seal in a net, praying someone to save me even I kenned it to be impossible. There was nae wey I could break those shackles, 'n' at th' same time as me body tried to be liberated me mind stairted to turn hazy. Th' surroundin' watery blue becomin' all th' time mair blurred as did th' fish which circled aroond me so merrily, in contradiction to me predicament. Me eyes stairtin' to close, me resistance failin' arm in arm wi' me conscious. Me neist nae registerin' but th' demandin' need o' air 'n' th' squeeze o' th' chain which lessened by each second, me givin' in to death. This time sure that it would be final, inevitable.

But then I imagined to hear a sound. A splash maybe, two o' 'em, one smaller than th' second one, me nae bein' sure was it true or but a delirium when I thought to sense somethin' else. A haun, two hauns takin' such a light hold o' me that I barely felt it. Then everythin' turnin' black as a flash o' a red bandana gave a hue to th' dominatin' blue.

* * *

Air was invadin' me lungs, but nae due to me ain efforts. I couldn't feel those shackles aroond meself anymair, nor th' sway o' me body in th' sluggish current, but instead there was a sense o' tiny pressure oan me lips which vanished from time to time. Th' flow o' air followin' that sensation as I stairted to hear voices. Weel one, murmurin' words I couldn't fathom, th' tone o' it frustrated as somethin' then smacked me oan th' cheek. Twice. 'N' wi' one mair gust o' air pushin' back th' water I'd swallowed me eyes shot open, someone helpin' me to turn oan me side as I instinctively coughed all th' seawater oot o' me system. Me body convulsin' for a couple o' times, me takin' long breaths. Each hurtin' lik' me throat would've been shred by razors, me closin' me eyes briefly to endure th' unavoidable pain for me to breathe. Turnin' back oan me back slowly. A shadow bendin' ower me, me feelin' how a pair o' hauns took hold o' me upper arms. Man's.

"I wonder would it have been better to let ye drown, when our choices to die are so grim and limited."

I frowned in utmaist confusion, blinkin' me eyes open again to take a look at th' spoken man. Th' sun being too bright for me to see 'im at first, but I heard a tinkle when thick strands o' hair fell to tickle me coupon. Dreadlocks, me eyes finally getting' used to th' brightness. Me findin' meself starin' at th' grinnin' face o' Captain Jack Sparrow as puzzled as aboard th' _Interceptor_. Flabbergasted, too surprised to understand that wance again he was layin' oan top o' me. But when I returned his gaze, glanced oan me right 'n' saw his weapons rest oan th' sand, that mysterious tinglin' I still felt oan me lips made me realize 'em to be swollen. Everythin' revealin' itself to me when Sparrow's head tilted, 'im givin' me another wey too bold keek thro'. I had indeed been saved. By Jack Sparrow... 'n' that inexplicable source o' air was as weel noo explained, wakin' th' ire in me as me cheeks turned red for Sparrow's amusement.

His mirth was cut short when feelin' defiled I smacked 'im, shovin' 'im off me wi' a slight leer, sittin' up while me haun rose to cover me lips. 'Til I then took in a long breath to calm doon, placin' both o' me hauns in th' shallow water I was apparently sittin' in. Lookin' forward, seein' _Th' Pearl_ to have turned aroond 'n' set sail. Towards Isla de Muerta no doubt.

I stole a peek at Sparrow. He'd dared to kiss me while I'd been unconscious! That vile scallywag had taken advantage o' me by... Only a thought makin' me blush fiercely, me directin' a couple o' embarrassed but irritated keeks toward th' pirate who was emptyin' his boots from water. Efter a moment takin' notice o' me peeved demeanor 'n' contemptuous glances, givin' me somewhat insulted gaze in return, rubbin' his face from th' spot I'd skelped 'im. Then sighin', beckonin' toward th' sea wi' a wave. Standin'.

"Don't flatter yerself, love. Be happy that I saw fit to show such courtesy to save ye, instead of leaving ye to the bottom of the sea to feed the fish. With me hands bound, ye doing nothing to lend one!" he stated, me keekin' awa', actually admittin' that he got a point. But there was no wey that I'd say it oot loud, me standin' wi' waverin' feet too. Me mind then recallin' me brother 'n' William. Me stairtin' to follow as _Th' Pearl_ sailed all th' time farther, Sparrow as weel turnin' his attention to th' vessel. Lookin' indeed grim.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Me gaze dropped, me damnin' meself to hell to even experience a sting o' pity when it came to this ruffian. Me however lookin' at 'im, seein' his despondent expression, 'im soon turnin' awa' efter a moment o' thought. Stairtin' to head for th' awaitin' jungle behind us. 'N' efter all I couldn't juist stand there tongue-tied.

"Thank ye... for savin' me life."

Th' pirate halted, hardly expressin' any emotion as sent me a glance from th' corner o' his eye. "Ye have plenty o' time to repay yer debt to me while we're here."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC franchise. Only ****borrow** **it &amp; claim rights to my own characters &amp; plot outside the original script.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**Scottish words:**_

**_Pronouns etc:_**

**_ o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him_**

**_20th chap: bairn= child, riddy= embarrassed, jalouse= guess, quine= girl/daughter, skelp= hit_**


	22. Entry 21

**Entry 21**

Despite o' Sparrow's previous quite abnegated choice o' words 'n' essence, I saw 'im to be everythin' but owerthrown man. Instead o' sittin' doon onto th' sand to wait for th' slow death by starvation marchin' forth along th' beach at th' edge o' th' jungle rather decisively. Clear objective in his mind, which he though didn't reveal to me. Examinin' his surroundings wi' careful eye as I quit starin' to th' horizon efter _Th' Pearl_, followin' 'im.

"What are ye goin' to do?" I inquired from th' pirate, hurryin' efter 'im, trippin' ower to th' me ain steps. Th' sand nae helpin' to regain me balance as I tried to reach th' man stridin' long afore me. Sparrow eyein' at th' trees, for what I gathered apparently countin' 'em.

"Why do ye expect me to do anything?" he asked back, sendin' me a glance. "As you might have noticed the two of us are in fact trapped on an island, with no hope of getting salvaged for a reason intended. It would be waste of our rather limited time to do anything besides finding shade."

I dug intae me memory, returnin' back some years to a night spent by th' fire in Miss Elizabeth's bedroom, givin' th' man a questionable keek as came by his side afore he stairted to dauner forth apace.

"Say, haven't ye escaped an island such as this afore?"

Sparrow shot indifferent gaze at me. "To whatever are you referring, love?"

"I've heard o' ye. Me Mistress read stories aboot ye 'n' told me, aboot yer adventures. How ye were left for dead by yer crew, but escaped."

"You shouldn't believe all ye hear."

"Do ye deny it then?"

"Whether I deny it or not, that does not remove the pressing problem of us being still stranded here."

"But if it's true, we can do what ye did back then. Escape th' same wey 'n' go efter _Th' Pearl_."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Sparrow exclaimed then rather pointedly, clearly irritated by me verbal compellin' as twirled aroond in a flash. Causin' me to come to abrupt stop, meetin' his stare. His eyes were wide, indeed annoyed. 'Im then makin' me hopes drain by his followin' commentary, 'im pointin' toward th' sea, afore gave me figure quite incredulous look ower. "_The Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

I gauged at 'im, nae acceptin' his stultifyin' reply when he took off again. Walkin' forth, stoppin' beside a palm tree to knock oan it for a couple o' times, 'til ultimately took five strides forward. As if he was this time countin' his wey toward a buried treasure, then haltin' to jump oan his spot for a couple o' times for some reason. Me nae havin' th' slightest idea what could've gone thro' his heid when I stairted to talk some sense intae 'im. Or rather tried to shore up his ego as a supposed legendary pirate.

"For cryin' oot loud, ye're Captain Jack Sparrow, are ye nae?" I exclaimed in turn, preventin' 'im from walkin' as stepped in front o' 'im. Liftin' me brows questionably. "Or are all th' stories I've heard aboot ye juist drivel meant to entertain plastered sailors at a couple o' pints? I was told ye made yerself scarce right under th' noses o' seven agents o' East India Tradin' Company, efter lootin' Port o' Nassau wi' but yer bare hauns."

"No, love. I've done all kind of things, but those were two totally separate incidents", Sparrow pointed oot, me sighin'.

"_Me point is_, is any o' it true? Are ye th' pirate me Mistress seemed to admire so much, or are ye juist a ordinary knave wi' nothin' to offer but yer incredible fortune? How was it that ye got awa' from that island th' first time?"

We exchanged a stare as he didn't reply at first, only meetin' me gaze silent. His face unreadable, 'til he then sighed in turn. Givin' in efter I made another quirk o' demandin' brows at 'im, his haun risin' as he apparently searched for words to answer.

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" he revealed, plainly nae very happily comin' clean wi' th' real happenings o' his miraculous escape I could tell, starin' at me for a couple o' seconds till suddenly bent ower. For me followin' astonishment wiping awa' a layer o' sand 'n' revealin' a rusted handle right below me feet.

"Here?" I stated, stunned. "Ye were left _here_ to die th' last time too? But that's brilliant!"

"I assure you love, there was nothin' so brilliant about it. Last time…" he continued efter a slight pause due to me delighted reaction, choosin' to ignore me comment instead o' clarifying it, me frowning as noo saw peeks o' wooden boards appear from th' sand. Me then stepping back alarmed as efter shoving me oot o' th' wey Sparrow opened a hidden hatch. Th' creak o' th' hinges 'n' th' stuffy smell comin' from inside o' what it was revealed a secret cellar tellin' me that it hadn't seen th' light o' day for a very long time. Me giving a flabbergasted keek at those several bottles sitting oan shelves, Sparrow however seein' fit to offer an explanation to me confusion this time as climbed doon intae th' dusty cellar.

"…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off."

I listened, stunned, me fleeting relief turnin' intae dismay as followed Sparrow to scour th' insides o' th' small hoard o' illegal booze. Glass jingling as he rummaged thro' th' stock 'til eventually chose a few bottles for 'imself, reachin' th' same conclusion as I.

"From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

He shinned back up, jabbin' one o' th' bottles in th' ar as tried to climb as fluent as possible nae to break th' rest o' his load, th' unexpected turn o' events badly ticklin' me funny bone instead o' bringin' me comfort that we in fact had some hope o' surviving by nae havin' to worry aboot thirst. Me haun slappin' th' bottle awa' from th' blasted pirate's grasp, me eyes drillin' intae 'im as he first directed a displeased glance at th' smashed bottle 'til turned his eyes to me rather vexed form.

"If ye want to die to thirst be my guest, love. But without this serendipity we won't survive long here."

"Serendipity?" I repeated appalled, followin' Sparrow wi' my gaze as he passed me. Nae givin' me even th' slightest attention as stairted to walk forward.

"Am I supposed to be glad that I'm trapped on a deserted island wi' a man whose virtues turned oot to be nothin' mair than rum soaked devil's luck?" I retorted sharply, pointing at th' rum cellar wi' extremely resentful expression in me eyes which I directed straight at th' bloody pirate. All expectations to find even a slight grain o' reason from this man comin' to nothing, me nae believing that I'd found meself from a company o' mere incorrigible fool o' a drunkard, makin' it very clear to 'im that also I had claws if pushed to th' limit o' my patience long enough. Me nae being able to hold it in, as all th' happenings o' th' last days caused me then to owerdrive. This indisputable proof o' everythin' I'd learnt aboot Sparrow's true nature being th' last straw, me feelings owerflowin' as I shoved 'im on th' chest, actually causin' 'im to retreat a couple o' steps due to me welled up rage.

"Ye _dare_ to claim me that instead o' getting us oot o' here, ye're planning oan takin' this for sport 'n' blootert yerself to th' sunset, when me brother 'n' William are oot there in danger o' dying! Or don't tell me, when marooned last time I'm sure ye did nothin' mair for those three whole days than mooched aboot oan a beach, drownin' yer disregard in liquor!"

"Are you quite finished?" Sparrow questioned, bored, liftin' his eyebrows. I pointed at 'im, almost jabbin' 'im oan th' eye myself.

"I'm ne'er finished wi' ye! Ye're hertless, snooty, lying, self-seeking drunkard, who deserves an miserable end o' a common thief ye are!"

"Congratulations, ye summed up me very essence lassie. I believe no woman has ever seen through me so easily."

"They've all been too busy havin' their lives threatened by a certain scoundrel."

"Yer scorn is understandable, yet unnecessary", Sparrow interjected efter continuing his walk, then turning back to me a matter-o'-fact keek in his eyes. Expressin' nothin' but indifference as faced me. "If ye ever wish to see th' pawn 'n' deary William again, you have no other choice but to take yer own advice, relinquish your hate, and have a drink with me. Maybe our shared predicament shall not look so grim after a bottle or two…"

Me gaze rose. Momentarily only aghast beyond belief, as Sparrow lifted his ain bottles this time, as carefree smirk on his lips as ever.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Suddenly he shoved one o' th' bottles to me direction, but though th' better o' it. Me giving both 'im 'n' th' rum a doilt glance 'til rage flared up again briefly due to his neist comment, 'im making a slight questionable grimace.

"Ye aren't going to hit me with this after I turn my back to ye, eh?"

This time I yanked th' bottle form 'im willingly wi' a murderous glare, openin' it and doin somethin' I instantly regretted. Takin' a long swig o' th' potent drink which burned in me throat, me feelin' th' burn even in me stomach as had had enough to quell me ire. Indeed for me loss takin' me ain advice by delugin' me worries in alcohol, makin' a disgusted face meself as gave in to th' sickenin' taste o' th' beverage. Coughin' intensely, Sparrow followin' me doings wi' infuriating mirth, grinnin' to me reaction where I simply leered at 'im mair efter managin' to get th' coughin' in control. Trudging past 'im, getting' as far awa' from 'im as could.

For th' first half o' th' beach I considered th' different possibilities to kill th' man, in earnest, 'im driving me on th' brink o' such rage that I could actually use this bottle to smash his skull in again when he least expected it, to leave some permanent damage this time. But I wouldn't. I could ne'er do somethin' lik' that gladly… So efter th' neist hour o' walking back 'n' forth, fumin' wi' anger 'n' calling Sparrow wi' every single English 'n' Scottish names I could think o' I released a heavy sigh. Slumpin' doon on th' sand defeated, me eventually calmin' doon. Stairtin' to eye at th' scenery which was in fact rather bonny, me feet being washed ower by th' warm waves reachin' high to th' shore, me thoughts stirring wi' several kind o' ponders.

Was this to be th' final end o' me efter survivin' so many dangers during me kidnapping? Was I to remain here 'n' die at this island, that nae being miserable enough, but did I truly have to spend me last moments wi' Jack bloody Sparrow? Th' man I despised, th' man I'd juist planned oan murderin' in his sleep. 'N' wi' a freish sigh I admitted that aye. I was trapped here, wi' no other company than 'im whether I liked it or nae.

I keeked at th' rum bottle I'd abandoned a small distance awa', me watchin' it to be snatched by th' waves. Followin' it to bounce back 'n' forth oan its spot awhile 'til prevented it from being whisked awa' to th' ocean. Wi' a third 'n' so far deepest sigh openin' th' cork, gulpin' doon another portion o' that repulsive liquid. Weel, Peter tended to drink whenever he was upset… So why nae? I had nothin' to lose anymair, especially if th' two maist important men o' me life were to be slaughtered in th' hauns o' Barbossa 'n' his herd o' brutes.

Me neist breath came oot half a sob as I stopped drinkin', whipin' me geggy. Me haun stayin' stationed oan me lips for a moment. This isn't what I wanted. Why had everythin' turned oot this wey? I hadn't wanted anythin' else form life than a chance to get married, have a family 'n' spent th' rest o' me life raisin' 'n' tendin' it till th' day I'd die. Which what it seemed noo would arrive about a week o' two from noo, considerin' that we had mair than enough rum to get intoxicated from to survive a wee longer.

I felt slight irritation when I had to give Sparrow slight credit for that. But still, th' man was a complete bastart. That was all th' regard he was to receive from me.

I placed a haun on me neck which was noo bare, th' loss o' th' cross I'd carried aroond it for many years makin' me feel meself sad as me thoughts turned back to me brother. To me heroic, moron o' a brother who'd wance again proved his property o' being short-tempered by givin' his life ower mine 'n' William's. O' which I would've been thankful if I didn't ken th' real truth behind th' bargain he'd agreed wi' Barbossa. Th' pirate had broken his promise instantly, twisted th' words o' th' made contract for his ain benefit, shacklin' me to cannon balls 'n' droppin' me intae th' sea. Though I had to note, I'd shown similar type o' rashness by antagonizing Barbossa, being actually as much quilty to th' violation o' th' agreement as he'd been. But that didn't change th' fact that th' man had conned both William 'n' Peter to believe his word o' honor, then breakin' it. It had been a mistake to even think a pirate to have an honor.

I thanked God for one thing, even there wasn't much mair to be thankful for. I was grateful that maw wasn't here anymair. To be forced to face yet another loss o' a family member in th' hauns o' pirates, who'd taken 'er husband, leavin' er heartbroken 'n' a young widow. Th' only 'n' mair hopeless exception being that this time she would've lost both o' 'er children to th' same menace. But wi' a longing smile I efter all discovered that she had been speared from such pain by dying 'erself. Maw… Me dear maw I'd loved so much.

I gasped awake from me train o' thought by a crashin' sound. Me turning me heid to look oan me faraway right, witnessin' as Sparrow was actually usin' th' time to do somethin' useful by preparin' a bonfire for th' night which was soon to arrive. Me then directin' me eyes to th' fallin' sun. No. I couldn't juist sit here 'n' wait for death. I might've been weak both in strength 'n' mind, but nae from me spirit, which was why I had to use my heid to come up wi' a plan. That's what maw would've told me to do if she were alive.

This island had been indeed chosen by th' pirates for a maist practical reason, as there was no wey o' escapin' here. I could try to make a raft, but had no experience o' buildin' anything other than twig cots we used to make wi' Peter when we were wee. Besides I had no weapon, th' only sharp object bein' in th' possession o' Sparrow which I kenned 'im nae to be happy to be parted from. His sword hardly being broad nor strudy enough to hack doon these palm trees needed for a raft which would stay afloat, yet to carry two people. As even it tempted me to leave th' miscreant to rot here to pay for his deeds (if by some miracle I would come upon a wey to escape), I couldn't do that to another person. Even to a person as despicable as Sparrow.

I sat there for two hours. Going thro' every possible escape manoveour 'til it was pitch dark. Stars lightin' th' sky above me as I remained ensared in me burnin' desire to leave this place 'n' in turn go efter th' men who were noo holdin' Peter 'n' William captive, as crazy as it was. I couldn't possibly save meself by swimming. I would drown long afore I'd even gotten far from th' island, plus we were miles awa' from proper civilization. Nothin' but uninhabited deserted islands such as this fillin' th' vicinity, in addition to th' obvious fact that there were no ships which would've strayed here from th' main routes to save us. So that option was as weel dead duck instantly it popped intae me mind. As was every idea I waded thro' 'n' measured from all viewpoints, me releasin' a despondent sigh, finally admittin' me defeat wi'oot wastin' any mair o' me ain time. Efter a few minutes o' thinkin' nothing being then surprised by soft footsteps, which stopped behind me.

"Care for that drink yet, Miss?"

I turned backwards, surprised, seeing Sparrow. Standin' right neist to me, noo handin' me a freish bottle o' rum efter discovering me ain rather dwindled wi' a impressed tilt o' a heid. Me nae even kenning for sure why I accepted it. But one mair glance at th' bottle in me hauns 'n' th' smoke erupting from th' fire at th' other side o' th' beach then gave me an idea. Long longed foundations o' a plan stairtin' to form as I met Sparrow's gaze, causin' 'im to smirk as he neist extended his free haunt to lift me to me feet. Narrowin' his eyes questionably.

"Truce?" he indeed asked, or mair lik' suggested. Me actually imaginin' to find actual compassion from his demeanor as noo wi' a certain objective in me mind took his haun. As if closin' a deal wi' a friendly handshake, givin' 'im a small smile as he hauled me up wi' a single yank, me givin' 'im a nod.

"Aye, truce. 'N' in th' meantime… I could care for that drink."

Sparrow grinned, pleased. "Good girl. Now, let us get better aqcuianted, shall we? What was yer name again, love?"

"Miranda. Martins."

"Ah, yes. You 'n' yer brother… Scotsmen I imagine?"

Quite gallantly he offered me his arm efter makin' those small inquiries aboot me personal life, me givin' it a brief keek 'til let 'im lead me. Stairting to walk, openin' th' cork from th' bottle much for th' surprise o' th' pirate, 'n' he indeed lifted wondering eyebrows as saw me havin' rather plentiful snifter.

"Aye. Me father was Scottish. He married me maw who was a Sassenach, 'n' they settled to th' Highlands o' Scotland."

"Interesting, explains a lot. Especially why ye both seem to have such a high knack for drinking…" I gave 'im a short confused stare, 'im wavin' it off. "Go on."

While I had 'im distracted wi' me asnwers, I moved th' rum bottle behind me back. Tilting it juist a wee to pour small amount o' it to th' ground unbeknownst to th' pirate, 'im askin'some mair questions aboot me 'n' me family. 'Im nae suspectin' me sudden change o' hert 'n' loose tongue, me keepin' 'im this wey entertained for th' followin' hours I needed for th' preparations o' me plan. Playin' along, feignin' a true Scot by acceptin' th' toasts Sparrow proposed one efter another.

Me plan was to pretend to get drunk wi' 'im as ye probably could've awready deduced, me main goal indeed bein' that by th' time th' night had passed he would indeed be lying oan th' beach. So heavily plastered that nothin' would wake 'im, givin' me th' time 'n' chance to continue onto th' second phase o' me scheme. Two could play dirty, 'n' I was certainly goin' to succeed. Pourin' some o' me drink awa' always when he wasn't lookin, or I had his attention drawn to somethin' else. It turning easier 'n' easier th' mair Sparrow got intoxicated. 'N' as said I had to play me part, efter two hours o' successful pretence noo standing. Stairtin' to sing, though I very weel was aware me singin' voice to be far from melodious, dancing aroond th' bonfire.

_***"The morn was fair, the skies were clear,**_

_**No breath came o'er the sea,**_

_**When Mary left her Highland cot,**_

_**And wander'd forth with me;**_

_**Tho' flower's deck'd the mountain's side,**_

_**And fragrance fill'd the vale,**_

_**By far the sweetest flower there,**_

_**Was the Rose of Allandale,**_

_**Was the Rose of Allandale,**_

_**the Rose of Allandale,**_

_**By far the sweetest flower there,**_

_**Was the Rose of Allandale!"**_

"No, no!" Sparrow exclaimed, interruptin' me singin' 'n' cranked 'imself up. Staggerin' dangerously, me releasin' a gale as followed his efforts, runnin' to 'im to give 'im a haun. 'Im however almost causin' us to fall doon instantly efter getting' oan his feet, me gigglin' lik' a school lass as he took a hold o' me to stay up, shakin' a finger at me. It was clear he was far from sober.

"No, no, such a song won't do!" he objected, turnin' me aroond as I gave 'im a amused lift o' brows. Me smile widenin'as he snatched me intae his arms, me holdin' back as gasp as his haun found its wey oan th' small o' me back to pull me against 'im, 'im then makin' a jeerin' bow 'til we made a stance for waltz. Me nae seein' it comin' but let it happen, us makin' a circle as he tried to find th' correct steps, in th' end swayin' dangerously to th' side. Me lettin' oot a laugh as saw 'im tryin' to stay oan his feet again, 'im instead then sendin' me a serious gaze.

"We must sing something lively! Something merry!"

I kept th' smile oan me lips as pretended to take a nip o' rum, at th' same time diggin' me memory to recall some drinkin' song while waltzed by meself for a while (spitting oot th' alcohol when me back was turned to Sparrow), 'til came to remember a certain pirate anthem. Smirkin' as came closer to th' man, takin' his haun again as led 'im to another frisky dance aroond th' fire.

"How aboot this one?" I yelled, stairtin' to hum th' melody which soon turned intae words. Me managin' to remember all o' th' verses correctly, Sparrow eventually joinin' me. 'N' for th' followin' minutes we kept oan singing that same song ower 'n' ower again far to th' night. Soundin' th' words in unison at th' top o' oor lungs among th' sips o' rum, runnin' aboot th' bonfire lik' maniacs. Or lik' soused people carousin'aroond, nae seein' th' silliness in oor behavior as kept on going.

_**"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**_

_**We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**_

_**We kindle and char and enflame and ignite.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**We burn up the city, we're really a fright.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.**_

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

_**Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me…!**_

"I love this song!" Sparrow shouted suddenly in middle o' another drunken frolic aroond th' fire, 'im makin' a twirl as his balance stairted to fail 'im even mair. Then joggin' toward me as did I. Me givin' 'im a wide smile 'n' laughin' when he took me waist as I took his arm, us this time twirlin' a few times together, 'til he released me. His heid likelie spinnin' as much as mine, though I reminded meself to stay alert as me plan wasn't near success yet, me laughin' some mair as watched Sparrow tryin' to regain his balance. Lettin' oot one mair verse o' th' song 'til abruptly made a face. By th' look oan his coupon makin' me hope for th' final result I'd been expectin' for some time noo.

_"Really, bad eggs!"_

I had to smother me disappointment when he didn't pass oot, me however nae revealin' it to Sparrow as he fell right oan his arse. Accidentally pullin' me wi' 'im, it being noo me who crashed right intae his arms as lost me ain balance. Stairtin' to laugh hysterically lik' a lass who'd had too much to drink when me bottle was flung across th' air, me leanin' against Sparrow's chest. Though lik' every time durin' these hours I'd had to be in close contact wi' 'im, also noo I felt a furious blush to be making its wey to color me cheeks. Exposin' me, me skin crawlin' due to every touch o' his which were stairtin' to turn bolder by each nip, nae to mention th' stench o' his breath which reeked o' rum. Only that makin' me heid spin when I noo keeked up to 'im. Tryin' to repress th' flutter o' me hert which increased every second.

"Your set of pipes might be strangling the cat but ye sure can drink", Sparrow said wi' a smirk, me feelin' shivers run along me back as he leant closer, th' distance atween oor faces but a couple o' inches. "Like a true Scot. Ye're a lass to my taste."

I kenned that was a sign for me to intensify me efforts, imperceptibly pullin' me bodice doon a notch for even me ain shock. But it had to be done. I had to use those two things against th' man which affected 'im enough to sidetrack 'im; womanly appeal 'n' booze, me noo offerin' im a teasing glance. Stretchin' to oor left to have another bottle for 'im 'n' meself from th' awaitin' pile Sparrow had gathered on th' shore.

"Sir, ye are teasing me!" I replied, smackin' his shoulder playfully as sat up a wee, givin' th' other bottle to Sparrow who received it wi' a thankful smile, nae wastin' time to empty it halfway, me this time nae being able to hold back a flinch. But luckily, he didn't notice.

"No Miss Martins, I can honestly say you to make yer ancestors pale before yer talents. True lady or not, I'm impressed lassie. Ye have the makings of a fine woman, I can tell. And can see why the whelp is in fact so fascinated…"

I noticed th' look thro' he gave me from close range, me hidin' me distaste for his flirt by keekin' awa' shyly, smilin'.

"Weel thank ye", I stated wi' a coy snicker, standin' (in truth escaping th' intimacy formed atween us) wi' a waver supposed to be caused by me ain inebriation, makin' a curtsey. Me feelin' how me other sleeve fell from me shoulder, me pretendin' nae to notice, where I certainly did. At least when I could sense th' pirate's stare on me, Sparrow tiltin' his heid for a moment. But as I ignored his gaze 'n' was aboot to have a sip o' rum, his haun suddenly grabbed me. Causin' me to fall again, th' soar spots oan me rear achin' as I was wance again in his embrace.

This time I found meself sittin' oan his lap which was extremely outrageous, me stairtin' to fear that me attempts o' flirt might've been too effective 'n' tempting by th' keeks Sparrow soon was aboot to give me. His voice however noo fillin' wi sudden enthusiasm, all his defer to th' situation gone as he met me gaze then, stairtin' to speak mair seriously. Changing th' subject.

"When I get _The Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach that song to the whole crew", he told me, excited, his voice rising for th' thrill o' th' idea made in his drunken mind. "And we'll sing it all the time!"

"Aye. 'N' wance ye do, I'm sure ye to stir up horror in th' herts o' all men aroond th' Spanish Main", I flattered 'im, leanin' closer, though caused 'im to frown incredulous.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love", he corrected. "The entire Ocean. The entire _wo'ld_."

At this point he directed his gaze far to th' distance, a dreamin' keek in his eyes as he thought aboot these daydreams he saw as a indisputable verities. His eyes widenin' 'n' narrowin' as he spoke, his tone remarkable as he pointed to th' sea in th' end. Tranced by his ain words, his excitement only rising as he stairted to talk aboot his ship. His hauns movin' rapidly to paint th' picture o' th' perfection o' _The Pearl_ for me to comprehend it, emotions changin' oan his face.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what ship is, y'know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what ship needs. But what a ship is… what _The Black Pearl_ really is… is freedom."

Efter th' minutes o' listenin' to 'im intently 'n' pretendin' to be interested, sharin' his clear fascination towards th' vessel, in th' end me hert actually moved a little for 'im when I indeed could've seen th' true meanin' o' _Th' Pearl_ to this man. Remorse what else than takin' ower me for a fleetin' moment as I stared at Sparrow wi' mixed feelings, openin' me geggy to say somethin'. But luckily nothin' came oot as I watched 'im to stare to th' distance again wi' glazed eyes. For a while travelin' to some place far awa' from here, me reprimandin' meself for always being such a compassionate person. But I quickly braced meself, tellin' meself to focus oan th' mission at haun. Me neist offerin' me bottle to Sparrow efter takin' a encouragin' drink meself.

"Forgive th' lass, Jack. I was truly hard on ye today, even it must be horrible to be stuck at this island yet again, especially wi' a scurrilous Scottish woman lik' me", I stated then, allowing that remorse appear in me voice as keeked at 'im serious as weel, earnin' his attention as he leant backwards. Oan his arms while gave me examinin' stare, me seein' from his coupon that I managed to fool 'im wi' me act. Me detailin' me pretence by starin' to th' faraway sea meself wi' ashamed eyes, this time actually lettin' th' blush to appear oan me complexion. But that was only due to Sparrow's arms which had wrapped aroond me in an instant, me directin' a subtle peek at 'im from th' corner o' me eye when he replied.

"Oh, yes. But like said before, the company is infinitely better than last time, and the... scenery has definitely improved…"

I turned to give 'im a keek, yet again deterin' meself by this time from turnin' violent as saw th' wey he let his eyes roam up 'n' doon me body in his lap, me noticin' for th' first time that his left haun had somehow managed to creep right below me breasts. This notion aboot to turn me as red as a tomato, as th' reality was that besides those lecherous pirates who'd gotten handsy wi' me earlier that day, no man had ever been so intimate wi' me. Nae even William wi' whom I'd shared me first kiss. That's all I'd ever done wi' a male, kissing. That's why it took all me self-control nae to slap his too forward fingers awa' from me waist 'n' take me con to th' end, me smilin' at 'im. However directin' a light smack oan his shoulder as his eyes ne'er keeked awa' form me. On th' contrary takin' in me every movement, 'im being noo tranced by somethin' completely else than his fantasies aboot _Th' Pearl_.

"That's juist th' rum talkin'. But even so, do please keep in mind that though coltish Scottish lass, I'm still a lady", I chided 'im suggestively, testing 'im, leanin' closer as stealthily as could. So that his gaze was indeed drawn to me neckline, me takin' this chance 'n' placed me right arm holdin' th' bottle behind his neck. Tryin' to be as alluring as was able while emptied almost all o' me remaining rum oan th' ground as Sparrow's eyebrows rose.

"No love, if I ever speak the truth, this would be that time."

I gave 'im a look under me lashes. "Truly? Ye think I'm… attractive?"

"Like a pearl in a clam."

I grimaced inside. Seriously? I didn't ken was I to take that as a real compliment, but however that might've been I simply smiled at 'im. Pullin' me haun back, my fingers this time slippin' under th' collar o' his shirt as if by accident. 'N' right then while havin' his gaze locked within mine, I was convinced that I'd won. Me touch stirrin' somethin' in 'im I could use. 'N' benefit.

"'N' are ye to bring oot that pearl from me?" I teased, Sparrow's lips curvin' up intae a smile as he also reckoned to have conquered me bashfulness. Me certainly exceedin' meself in impropriety by actually sittin' astride oan his lap, me hert skippin' a startled beat as encouraged he leant so close that his lips were aboot to touch mine, us examinin' each other for a while. Me aboot to bolt at any moment due to both his closeness 'n' th' stink o' rum from his breath, me prayin' for strength to endure this horrifying ordeal to th' end. Convincing meself that this was th' only wey to get what I wanted. 'N' finally Sparrow answered, his hauns first risin' to curl his moustache 'til they took a secure hold o' me waist, which caused a cold shiver o' reluctance run thro' me body. Every cell in me body yellin' at me how wrong this was beyond definition.

"If ye let me love, I can always try."

I saw his neist move from his eyes, me actin' quickly as his palm moved behind me neck. Me liftin' th' bottle atween us afore he had th' time to kiss me, savin' meself from at least that embarrassment as proposed a toast in turn. Sparrow directin' th' bottle in me possession a curt doilt keek.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow 'n' his future adventures. Let 'em be as exciting 'n' tangible as this one."

I gave th' pirate in front o' me a jovial smile, 'im soon returnin' it 'n' took his ain bottle. Hittin' it against mine, 'im being too egocentric to see me true agenda to have 'im drink some mair.

"To _The Black Pearl_", he agreed.

"Bottom's up!"

I quirked me eyebrows as a challenge as then stairted to empty me bottle in one sip. 'Im nae takin' long to follow me example efter a quick amused grin, me however stoppin' far afore 'im. Me face instantly changing to all but cheerful as watched Sparrow keep oan drinkin' 'til th' bottle was only slightly full, me spittin' oot th' rum I couldn't have come to swallow anymair. Me nevertheless being finally successful when me challenge worked' as th' last straw even for 'im efter hours o' heavy drinkin'. 'Im gulpin' doon th' rum for a couple o' seconds mair 'til finally crashed doon oan his back. Unconscious, me instantly jumpin' oan me feet wi' a shiver o' disgust. Puzzled for a second as I staggered meself, realizin' to have gotten actually tipsy durin' th' night, noo kneelin' beside Sparrow. Shovin' 'im wi' th' bottle, instantly a loud snore escapin' his lips. Me careful stare turnin' intae a leer, me tossin' th' bottle awa'.

"'N' stay there!"

Shakin' awa' those unpleasant recollections o' what it had taken from me to bring doon th' scoundrel, I stairted th' neist phase o' th' plan. Choosin' th' maist open place in middle o' th' island which was nae that far awa' for me luck, me carryin' th' remains o' th' firewood Sparrow had prepared for th' bonfire 'n' carryin' em to th' clearing. Massin' up as big o' a pile as I could efter scourin' th' surroundings for all th' drift wood I could find, it takin' th' first two hours o' arduous work.

What I did neist to fulfill me plan took much mair than I'd thought aforehand, me emptyin' th' rum cellar from all o' its bottles 'n' barrels for several exhausting hours. Sparrow sleepin' soundly thro' th' whole ordeal 'n' nae wakin' up to witness th' accomplicements o' me manipulation 'n' stop me. Me managing to bring all th' rum from th' cellar juist as th' sun was aboot to rise th' followin' mornin'. Stairtin' th' last 'n' th' maist crucial part o' me plan. Movin' th' biggest ones to th' pyre at first afore then went to fetch a burnin' piece from th' fire at th' shore to light th' bigger one amidst th' jungle, for me delight nae takin' long when I'd achieved a happily burnin' pyre.

I let all o' th' wood catch fire afore then took one o' th' smaller barrels I'd left oot o' th' pyre. Tossin' it straight intae th' flames from a safe distance awa', me takin' another delightful notice that smoke stairted to rise all th' time higher to th' sky th' mair rum I added into th' fire. Me getting' used to th' loud sound o' explosions when a freish barrel or bottle was thrown to strenghten th' bonfire. Th' rising sun makin' me plan to materialize in front o' me eyes 'n' makin' me actually feel good aboot meself to have managed to find a wey to do somethin' instead o' worryin'. I felt meself quite smart, though in truth me trick hadn't been _that_ brilliant when I thought back aboot it later.

That enormous smoke signal was sure to rise so high that it would be seen by every single ship near enough to detect it. So there was noo a hopeful chance for us to be rescued by someone, me at this point nae even carin' if oor possible saviors would turn oot to be juist another shipful o' pirates. But what I hoped was that some o' th' vessels under th' commandment o' Commodore Norrington would see it, hastenin' here wi' full sails. Or on th' other haun this could simply be totally useless attempt o' a desperate mind to survive… But I was allowed to hope, wasn't I? Certainly I couldn't juist sit idle as had been proven by me rather surprising means to go thro' wi' me ploy, usin' Sparrow as a pawn to deliver it. Right back at 'im I would say, 'n' would when he'd woken up in th' mornin' to discover all his beloved rum gone. Wi'oot a question evokin' a horrible fuss ower th' lost beverage.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hoping to get the following chapter out soon, as we're closing in on the homestretch with the first movie.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_**. Just my own characters, plot development and alterations outside the original script.**_

_**The song: "The Rose of Allandale" ****by Charles Jefferys and S Nelson**_

* * *

_**Scottish words:**_

_**Pronouns etc:**_

_**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**_

_**21th chap: plastered=drunk, ****blootert =get drunk/drink**_


	23. Entry 22

**Entry 22**

I had quite productive industrial peace till th' late efternoon (Sparrow sleepin' lik' a log, nae stirred awake by th' explodin' rum barrels much to me surprise all mornin'). 'N' as th' pyre ended up smolderin' for several hours, I had a lot o' time in me hauns. Nae daring to use that for sleepin' however regardless o' me grave fatigue stairtin' to affect me stamina, as it wasn't wise to leave th' fire unsupervised, yet alone to risk that Sparrow would've woken 'n' ruined everything unbeknownst to me.

So atween adding th' rum intae th' fire I kept daunerin' aroond th' pyre, sometimes strollin' all th' wey to th' shore to see had any sails appeared to th' horizon. 'N' noo efter going thro' one o' th' maist backbreakin' ordeals in me life I was almost oot o' barrels, heavin' th' second to last one toward th' fire. Stairtin' to cough as th' thick smoke (which had pretty much spread throughout th' island) was blown against me by th' wind which abruptly changed direction. At th' same moment seein' movement from th' corner ' me eye as flung th' barrel in th' air. Walkin' toward th' last one 'til was actually taken by a surprise o' th' sudden boom as fire showered high to th' air. Me crouchin' doon to avoid th' flames which were conveniently blown right at me juist as th' smoke, horrified voice o' th' risen Jack Sparrow stairtin' to cry oot at th' background as I marched to th' last barrel. It also findin' its wey into th' bonfire.

"No! Not Good! Stop!"

Efter listenin' to his frantic shoutin' for a moment I turned to face Sparrow as he hurried by me side, givin' th' scortched rum barrels a horrified, wide-eyed glance.

"Not good! What are you doing?" he questioned, expressin' similar dismay that I had th' day afore efter th' discovery o' th' rum cellar, beckonin' toward th' pyre. "You've burned all the food, the shade! _The rum!_"

There, his main concern. Th' rum… I sighed deep as he stared intae me eyes lik' I was crazed, me heid awready softened by th' Caribbean sun, where I simply lifted an eyebrow at 'im. Lookin' at th' pyre wi' indifference efter keekin' at th' palm trees, which had caught fire as weel from th' flyin' sparks. Unfortunate mishap.

"Aye, all is gone. Especially th' rum!"

"Why is the rum gone?" he demanded, his voice turnin' from outraged to irritated. 'N' his such a great regard to that blasted drink caused me ain anger to rise, me narrowin' me eyes 'n' steppin' closer to 'im.

"Simply because such a disgusting, foul, unholy drink, which turns even th' maist devoted munk intae th' lowliest miscreant in a blink o' an eye deserves to be burnt!" I exclaimed, givin' 'im a remarkable keek ower, astoundin' 'im I could tell. 'Im standin' there for a minute, tryin' to come up wi' a reply as I strode awa' from th' man. Shadowin' me eyes wi' me haun as peered to th' sea in case o' ships again, then beckoning to th' smoke rising to th' heavens.

"That signal was made by burnin' whatever matter I had access to, which was yer beloved rum cellar. A necessary 'n' needed sacrifice to increase oor chances to be rescued, which may I remind ye, were pretty slim from th' stairt! That smoke signal reaches to thousands o' feet 'n' is surely picked up by any vessel flyin' Royal Navy's colors in an hour or two."

"But _why_ is the rum gone?"

I closed me eyes, releasin' a long breath to soothe meself. Failin', me neist twirlin' aroond, returnin' to Sparrow wi' slow steps who was standin' there his hauns in th' air as a astonished gesture. Both me coupon 'n' voice neist incredulous as I released me frustration upon 'im.

"Are ye honestly mair worried aboot th' loss o' rum than yer ain life?" I queried in turn, shakin' me heid. "Tell me, is there even slight part o' ye that doesn't think o' yerself 'n' actually pays heed to _me_ distress? I ne'er wanted this to happen to me, I was happy! I was fully contended to me life 'n' didn't want to end up trapped here wi' ye! Me life was good… But then ye showed up 'n' made everythin' turn upside doon. 'N' efter all th'misery ye've caused wi' yer ain selfishness, ye dare to whine efter some petty bottles o' rum! Ye should be ashamed o' yerself!"

When me curt ootburst was ower a repressed breath escaped me geggy, me spendin' a minute for juist evenin' me quickened breathin'. Sparrow starin' at me whole time perplexed, 'til I noo saw his coupon fill wi' dissatisfaction, it soon borderin' atween plain irritation 'n' real rage as he pointed at me. His eyes widened lik' always when he got upset.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Martins?"

"Aye, there certainly is!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Th' problem atween us has always been that tiny detail by which ye were going to reveal William to Barbossa! All for that blasted ship which by noo is worth close to nothin' efter being riddled wi' cannonballs!"

"We could use a ship!" Sparrow snapped back. "The fact is lassy, I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has, thanks to your stupid brother, who decided to use that knowledge in exchange of bloody Will!"

This was rather sudden 'n' even mair surprisin', th' pirate actually managin' to shut me up for a minute as I tried to fathom this revelation (which if true pretty much would've diluted all me resentful thoughts 'n' impressions aboot this pirate). Provin' that all th' hate 'n' contempt, all those cruel words I's said had been uncalled for, nae to mention me deceitful actions. _If_ he spoke th' truth. As efter th' latest sensation o' remorse, I then realized that this man was in fact a pirate, tarred wi' th' very same brush wi' Barbossa 'n' th' rest o' their untruthful, devious ilk. Causin' me to understand that he could be only lying to me, tryin' to manipulate me to think better o' 'im. He hadn't actually certified to be worth o' me trust, nae even by claimin' that he hadn't planned on givin' William ower to Barbossa lik' I'd believed.

"Why should I believe ye?" I inquired. "That ye actually were protectin' 'im? Ye awready tried to kill 'im wance at th' smithy, or did ye forget that? I was there, I saw wi' me ain eyes how ye hold that pistol at 'im, aboot to shoot 'im! So say whatever ye lik', but I will be th' last person to admit ye to have done anythin' in benefit o' anyone besides yerself! Unlike William 'n' Peter who both risked their lives to save ours, which is why if ye're any near that man wi' good intentions, ye'd go efter 'em 'n' do somethin' to help 'em!"

"With you, I suppose? Because if so, off you go then, and let me know how that turns out! Provided that some of those pawn mates of yer brother shall be lured here by your little fire and take ye, as I don't see myself obligated to do any more for the two than I already have! The least and the only thing I could do now to help would be to have a drink for their honor, but as we know ye've made it rather impossible of late. "

At this point Sparrow waved at me to go ahead 'n' stairt swimmin', only to have me slap his hauns awa'.

"I kenned ye were a craven th' first time I laid me eyes upoan ye."

"And ye missy are rather stupid, if we take into consideration your fancies about going after your deary Will and that pesky brother, in addition to yer last night's scheme, which both make me change me mind about you. You're not as smart as you imply, by envisioning that which is impossible and torching oor only provisions sky high!"

"Oh please! All it took to succeed in me ploy was a couple o' words o' flattery 'n' some bare skin, 'n' ye were quite easily fooled. Yer rum gave me a rather profitable haun I must confess, but it was due to yer ain stupid miscalculation to let yerself to get so drunk. It was child's play to make ye drink enough to surrender to yer ain weaknesses, so it was ye who wasn't smart to see thro' me sweet talk 'n' false allure. In fact I'm quite disappointed efter all I've heard aboot ye, _Captain_."

"So what ye said last night…"

"Was nothin' but pretence to get ye oot o' me wey. Ye didn't actually think that any o' what I said to deceive ye was true, did ye? Because isn't this common to ye? Use people for yer ain gain, lie 'n' delude yer wey to what ye want. It seems I've picked up a thing or two by usin' yer ain methods against ye..."

I hold back an urge to smile contended as I saw me words to infuriate Sparrow as intended, 'im takin' a break as wance again tried to come up wi' as poignant reply.

"I find to have been mislead not by a woman but a serpent", he stated then, makin' a smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, his eyes noo narrowin'. "You my love, are one conniving lass. Well played, I congratulate ye. But due of this, I say it is justified to find how far from a true lady you are. To make a man who saved your life drunk to achieve your own goals could be counted as low as all that ye've accuse me of so far. You have interesting way of paying your debts."

"Ye're one to talk! Don't think that I allow meself to be condemned by a rapscallion who almost caused th' death o' th' man I love. Ye got right what ye deserve. Because ye're nothin' but a vile excuse o' a man, who's that great o' a coward to exchange innocent lives ower a ship instead o' reclaimin' it by yer ain efforts! A fool who is tricked by a single lass ower a wee peek o' cleavage! So I say that it can be justified that ye, Jack Sparrow, are less o' a Captain than I am a lady!"

This caused Sparrow to lose his temper, his eyes widenin' again as in a blink o' an eye he'd taken th' pistol from his belt. Loadin' it, it pointing right at me as his fist rose, his lips quiverin' for unspoken words o' anger as he apparently considered o' shootin' me. But I was far too annoyed 'n' fed up to be constantly afraid that his threat didn't faze me at all, me only liftin' me arms, me eyes narrowin' instead. Me voice rising.

"Very weel, go ahead! Shoot me! But I wonder what it will look lik' in th' eyes o' Commodore Norrington's men when they arrive here, findin' me body wi' a pirate who so happens to carry th' murder weapon in his belt. Ye have no wey o' getting' awa', so I think it wouldn't be very good for ye. In fact if ye shoot me 'ere, ye'll be hanged immediately when brought to their ship."

Sparrow realized th' truth in me words (though it wasn't an actual fact that Norrington's men would arrive 'n' arrest 'im), his haun holdin' th' weapon wavering wance as I didn't break oor stare. Darin' 'im to pull th' trigger, havin' so enough o' self-servin' bastarts lik' 'im that there wasn't even a fleetin' sense o' fear in me while me stare wi' this as real pirate as th' others I'd encountered lasted. 'Til nae figurin' oot a insultin' enough retort to spit at me, Sparrow keeked doon as a sign o' defeat. Me turnin' me back to 'im 'n' foldin' me arms, hearin' those same soft footsteps noo stomp awa' from me. Me peerin' to me left 'n' seein' how it was Sparrow's turn to stalk along th' beach, outraged, mumblin' under his breath. Imitating me wi' mock as long as I could hear 'im, 'im continuin' his dauner all th' wey to th' end o' th' shoreline. But only efter a long moment (when he'd walked far enough for me to be sure 'im nae to return 'n' shoot that single bullet intae me heid), I noo released a breath I'd been holdin' ever since from turnin' me back to 'im. It had been dangerous, what I'd said. But as weel needed to be said. I'd waited a long time to share a piece o' me mind wi' 'im.

I sat doon, for th' first time actually feelin' th' fatigue o' me body, which was both physical 'n' also emotional, me in th' end slumpin' onto th' warm sand me eyes closed. Takin' a moment to relax, forgettin' everythin' that weighed me distressed hert, nae sure did I fall asleep for a while. But as I then sat up again 'n' turned me gaze to me left again to look efter Sparrow, I was frozen by th' surprisin' view. Me hert this time flippin' for relief 'n' ultimate joy as I saw a ship to have anchored near th' island at th' other side o' it. 'N' nae juist any ship, as I could recognize that familiar _Brig_ type vessel anywhere efter seein' it docked at th' harbor o' Port Royal for years. A rowboat closin' in oan th' shore, sent from _Th' Dauntless_ to investigate th' source o' th' smoke signal they'd undoubtedly followed to get here. Me plan had actually worked, 'n' th' British Navy had come for oor rescue!

I instantly scrambled to me feet, stairtin' to race toward me saviors so fast that was aboot to trip ower for a few times due to th' sand. Me however reachin' rather sullen lookin' Sparrow 'at th' end o' th' beach juist as th' longboat arrived. Three men dressed intae those familiar uniforms disembarkin' from th' wee boat, me recognizing 'em as Lieutenants Gilette 'n' Groves 'n' officer Reeves, me recallin' that th' last-mentioned was a good friend o' Peter's. So right efter comin' to abrut halt to take in their faces, witnessin' their great astonishment especially oan officer Reeves' part when he 'n' Groves recognized me, I released a sigh. Nae aware o' me actions as in a second was wi' Mr. Reeves, against all rules o' propriety embracin' 'im tightly, thankful, me noticin' th' wey he tensed for confusion. But for that moment I didn't care. I was juist so relieved to see 'em. Th' heck wi' etiquette.

"Thank god! I can't believe ye're finally 'ere…I am so happy to see ye gentlemen! Thank ye..."

"Miss?" Lt. Gillette called oot to me, quite uncomfortable as weel, then takin' notice o' th' pirate standin' nae but a couple o' feet awa'. Me finally separatin' fom Mr. Reeves 'n' seein how Gilette's coupon was filled wi' dismay when he came to realize who th' pirate was. Me smile instead widenin' as I exchanged a keek wi' Mr. Reeves, 'im givin' me as confused look ower as did me rather unkept appearance. Nae to mention me claes, which were but a torn underdress soiled wi' soot, sand 'n' other dirt. In fact that moment I reminded o' William efter a long day at th' smithy…

"Are you not the woman who was kidnapped by the pirates not but five days past, Miss?" Lt. Groves asked, takin' a step closer to me as Mr. Reeves continued their inquiries, me gaze returnin' from th' Liuetenant to 'im.

"Aren't you Miss Martins, Peter's sister?" Mr. Reeves confirmed, however seemin' sure o' this wi'oot askin', but I nodded. He blinked his eyes for a couple o' times, noo exchanging keeks wi' Groves 'n' Gilette who seemed as surprised efter learnin' me to truly be who they reckoned me to be.

"Aye."

"What on earth are you doing on this deserted island, Miss?" Lt. Groves made his second question, roundin th' island wi' his gaze, 'til at th' same moment it also found Sparrow. Causin' 'im to turn even mair astonished.

"You!"

"I'm afraid so", Sparrow stated as a reply, pretendin' to be casual as made a smile. But I could tell he wasn't happy aboot th' fact that I'd been right. 'N' undoubtedly maist unhappy that me plan which had required th' usage o' all his rum, had succeeded.

"How did you get away from those men?" Lt. Groves queried, baffled, as weel givin' me a throughout keek in case o' injuries or others sign o' abuse, in th' end focusin' oan th' bruise oan me face.

"The pirates marooned us here", I specified, lookin' at each o' th' men, then turnin' serious. Takin' Lt. Groves' arms, me voice turnin' alarmed. Panicked, me eyes roundin' the men's faces in turns. "But we don't have time to waste! Th' pirates took both me brother 'n' William hostage, 'n' they are in danger to die. Thank goodness ye're here, because they need immediate help! They have to be rescued!"

"Come come, Miss, settle down", this time Lt. Gillette cut in, me givin' 'im a doilt glance as weel when he next came by me side. Smilin' at me, but which I noted to be full o' some form o' gratification due to me news, causin' me to experience a sting o' irritation when I also recalled 'im to be bitter enemies wi' me brother. Wi'oot a doubt takin' me tidings far less seriously as he should've 'n' instead gainin' personal satisfaction from it, that's why wavin' me worry off nonchalantly as placed his hauns oan me shoulders.

"Let us return to the ship, and you can tell everything that has happened to the Commodore."

I was aboot to argue, but stopped meself. Aye, maybe it was efter all best to have a word wi' Commodore Norrington directly, as what I'd heard aboot Gillette from Peter told me that he'd rather leave me brother to face an agonizin' death than save 'im from those pirates. Especially if it would improve his chances for a promotion, which it did, if Peter was to die 'n' be oot o' th' wey from takin' that position for 'imself. But I withold me contempt, allowin' 'im to take me to th' longboat as Mr. Reeves 'n' Lt. Groves walked ower to Sparrow. 'Im surprisingly nae resistin' at all when got captured by 'em, wi'oot a complaint or any cheeky remark followin' th' men to th' boat as weel. Mr. Reeves pushin' th' vessel intae motion efter everyone were aboard, 'im soon stairtin' to row us toward _Th' Dauntless_. Askin' aboot me brother, whether he was alright. But to all inquires he presented aboot Peter, I either couldn't or dared to answer. I simply didn't ken was me brother weel. Or awready dead.

Another 'n' even greater surprise awaited me at _Th' Dauntless_ as I was allowed to climb aboard first, juist lik' when boardin' _Th' Intercepto_r for th' first time efter me rescue, now as weel getting' greeted by th' last person I expected to see. Miss Elizabeth's weel groomed form shrouded by a pale green gown rushin' forth to receive me among th' sailors, every one o' 'em sendin' me as baffled gazes as their superiors had back at shore, where Elizabeth's coupon expressed only worry when she noo stood beside me. 'Er eyes hardly stoppin' to keek at me when they in an instant flashed to th' rail, seein' th' men board th' vessel wi' Sparrow. But I could tell she'd been expectin' to see someone else, me havin' a good hunch aboot that person's identity efter getting' ower me ain confusion to see Miss Elizabeth here. Me also noticing 'er father at th' background wi' Commodore Norrington, both o' 'em makin' their wey toward us as me Mistress finally keeked intae me eyes.

"Miss? What are ye doin' 'ere?" I inquired, nonplussed.

"Of course to find you! Oh, thank goodness that you're alright, Miranda! I was worried sick over you!" she said wi' a smile, for me surprise embracin' me quite tightly even I must've been filthy. But she probably took notice o' that as oor hug didn't last but a couple o' seconds, me noticin' 'er to turn up 'er nose a little as she likelie could smell th' alcohol fumes 'n' pungent odor o' smoke, which had stuck to me claes durin' th' night. 'N' I can't say to have been able to deter that fleetin' sensation o' shame due to th' expression o' Elizabeth's, though she tried to hide it. She smiled at me again.

"Or are you? Alright I mean? We saw the smoke coming from here, and came as fast as we could. We expected to find a ship attacked by pirates, with survivors who could've had some news about _The Pearl_. About you."

"Aye, Miss, thank ye for yer concern. I am weel, juist tired", I replied, returnin' 'er smile wi' a slight curtsey. But as at th' same moment Commodore Norrington came to a halt by Miss Elizabeth's side, me mind reeled back to mair pressin' matters than me welfare, me aboot to walk to th' man to inform 'im aboot me brother 'n' William. But Miss Elizabeth's coupon turned distraught again 'n' she stopped me, glancin' back at th' island I'd been fished aboard from.

"Where's Will? Because he was with you, wasn't he?" she inquired, indeed worried, me gaspin' due to 'er such strong reaction. "If you're here that must mean Will isn't far. But where is he, Miranda? And what about Peter? We know both of them left Port Royal to save you with that pirate, Jack Sparrow."

Afore I could respond me eyes glanced at Sparrow from th' corner o' me eye, noo finally everyone present takin' notice o' th' pirate who was standin' atween Mr. Reeves 'n' Lt. Groves. Makin' an awkward smile as Commodore Norrington's attention was alerted, 'im turnin' somewhat smug as gazed at th' captured buccaneer.

"Well well, if isn't it Captain Jack Sparrow, the man we all recall as the one to have escaped", he stated, walkin' closer to th' man in question. Norrington inclined his heid in mock, glancin' at his men. "Your luck seems not to have improved since the last we met. I find you in exactly the same situation, surrounded by my men with no hopes of escaping either this time."

"Well said, mate", Sparrow retorted wi' a carefree smirk, beckonin' to me. "Because as I recall, back then I had as well proven myself a gentleman and saved the life of a well mannered missy, where you despite saw fit to reward me courtesy with a prison cell and a pair of pretty bracelets. Good times." Sparrow sent a keek to Elizabeth, makin' a jeerin' bow as weel wi' a freish grin which was amused. "Elizabeth."

"_Miss Swann_", Elizabeth hissed as a response, her eyes fillin' wi' nothin' but contempt while 'er short stare wi' Sparrow lasted. 'N' as I glanced atween 'em for awhile I had to join 'er feelings, as I'd been exactly th' same wey toward 'im but a couple o' hours ago… Norrington turned back to Sparrow, narrowin' his eyes.

"Well, you won't be here much longer to remember them. I make sure that only thing you'll be rewarded with is that very same cell and preponed execution."

"Commodore!"

Commodore Norrington turned to me efter me voice had interrupted his threats, 'im 'n' Sparrow both lookin' at me when I hurried to th' high ranked officer. Me ignorin' th' wey this man as weel let his attentive eyes roam ower me dirty exterior, as juist gave 'im a serious keek in th' eyes.

"Barbossa has William 'n' Peter!" I revealed, seein' th' man's fleetin' confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Barbossa, th' Captain o' th' pirates who kidnapped me!"

"Ah, yes. Well it is good to see that you have not been harmed by them Miss Martins, and I am only glad that we have recovered you unhurt so quickly. Miss Swann insisted that we keep searching till we have some news about you."

I paused, turnin' to me Mistress.

"Yes!" Elizabeth breathed, comin' o me. "I was completely distraught when thought about you to be in hands of those pirates instead of me! So I couldn't just sit at home and wait for the news of your fate, especially after Peter and Will left to find you by themselves!"

"Speaking of Turner and Martins, where are they?" Norrington cut in. "Like Miss Swann said, surely they should've been with you, as it seems them to have managed to save you from those pirates."

"No, that's what I was juist saying!" I cried oot, same panic appearin' in me voice again as turned me ain distressed eyes back to Norrington. "They've been taken hostage by th' pirates. They found me 'n' tried to save me, but as we were forced to take a stand against Barbossa's men, we lost 'n' they were taken prisoners aboard _Th' Pearl_ where me 'n' Sparrow were left to die." I directed a peek at th' man, th' followin' words being hard to admit. "…In fact I would've died if it weren't for Sparrow. I was bound to a couple o' cannonballs 'n' dropped intae th' water to drown, but Sparrow cut me loose. He saved me."

"How awful", Miss Elisabeth breathed, frownin'.

"Told ye I saved the gal", Sparrow added, everyone glancin' at 'im, 'til Norrington came closer to me. Tryin' to soothe me.

"Miss Martins, calm down. Start over and tell us what happened after you were taken hostage by the pirates."

So I told 'im. Everythin' that had happened efter th' attack to Port Royal, wi' a summary o' every detail from th' voyage to Isla De Muerta to th' battle atween _Th' Pearl_ 'n' _Th' Interceptor_, 'n' finally all th' wey to me 'n' Sparrow's captivity on that deserted island (me o' coorse lettin' oot th' part where I'd acted rather immodestly while drinkin' last night). 'N' I also said nothin' aboot th' blood ritual. Aboot th' curse, as what good would that do instead o' provin' me to have gone mad durin' th' time held at _Th' Black Pearl?_ Nothin', I'd say. Commodore Norrington wouldn't take any o' me words seriously if I'd let it slip that Barbossa's crew was in fact cursed, 'n' had attacked Port Royal only to obtain a certain Aztec medallion they needed to lift that curse… Along wi' th' blood sacrifice, which at first had seemed to be me, resultin' to me abduction. (Or rather, to th' intended abduction o' th' Governor's daughter). No, I couldn't possibly reveal th' whole picture to 'em, so ultimately juist stuck wi' th' only details that mannered. That both me brother 'n' William were still captives, in dire danger to die.

"So ye understand that we have to do something. Go efter 'em!" I finished, releasin' a breath efter a long moment o' rapid talkin', goupin' at Norrington wi' pleadin' eyes. But even efter listenin' to me distraught ramble 'n' receivin' equally horrified gazes from Miss Elizabeth (who'd turned rather pale efter takin' in me narrative aboot th' latest turns o' events), Norrington seemed as reluctant to act as Gilette had. Liftin' his jaw efter a moment o' ponder.

"Miss Martins, I understand your concern", he mused, walkin' past me. "But what we came all this way for, was to find you and bring you back to Port Royal alive. And that objective now achieved, I see no further reason to waste time to find these pirates, considering that we have no knowledge of their current location or next heading. In addition that both Turner and your brother's plight can be merely blamed for their own rashness. They knew the matter of your rescue was under my consideration, but yet saw fit to defy my orders and act thoughtlessly, setting free this man…" Norrington pointed at Sparrow. "…and breaking several other laws by stealing a vessel of His Royal Majesty's Fleet, which what is more by your words has now been sunk in a shootout against pirates. By insubornidating your brother has indicated such impetuous, reprehensible behavior that I for one would deem it to be a rightful punishment to let him pay for his own mistakes in the hands of those pirates rather than having him brought back to hang for his offenses. As for Turner, as a citizen of Port Royal he's as much quilty and punishable for these crimes."

"_Commandeered_, mate. Nautical term", Sparrow pointed oot then, Norrington sendin' 'im a silencin' leer due to his interruption. Where I only sighed, hopelessly.

"Commodore Norrington please!" I exclaimed, twirlin' aroond as th' man then walked past me wi' resolute steps. Givin' th' indication that th' matter had been settled wi'oot a need to discuss it further, where I obviously disagreed. "Listen to me, they don't deserve such horrible punishment! It's all me fault, they were only thinkin' aboot me while committin' those offenses."

"Commodore Norrington is right, Miranda", noo Governor Swann interjected, me turnin' to face 'im wi' astonished stare. "The lads chose their own fate by not concerning themselves with Commodore's direct order not to act."

"But we've got to save them!"

"No", Governor objected, meetin' me eyes as serious as Norrington 'n' liftin' his hauns up to as weel quell me anxiety, 'til I saw 'im flinch back due to th' apparent stink o' alcohol from me. 'Im givin' me a slight keek o' resentment among confusion. "You're safe now my dear, just like my daughter wanted. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"But father, Miranda's right! If we leave, we condemn him to death!" Miss Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed efter 'er quite long silence, me glancin' at 'er as she came to face 'er father who'd walked beside Commodore Norrington again. _Him?_ Oh, aye. William. All she could think was William, even Peter was as equally if nae mair in danger… O' coorse…But Governor Swann likelie reached this same conlusion as noo sighed, exchangin' a keek wi' Norrington.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, both of theirs are", he stated, meetin' both me 'n' Miss Elizabeth's gaze. "…but, then, so was their decicion to engage in piracy. Like Commodore Norrington pointed out, both of them are quilty of several serious crimes."

Governor's expression stayed resolute, though I could see slight emotion o' regret deep within his eyes. Commodore Norrington either couldn't hide that hint o' compassion oor persuasion greated in 'im, 'im keekin' doon when it had been th' Governor's turn to turn doon his daughter's petition supportin' mine. But still their unwillingness to even try to do their civic duty 'n' save th' subjects under th' protection o' 'em 'n' British Crown amazed me, fillin' me wi' frustration unlik' I hadn't felt since I'd seen William trapped intae th' explotin' _Interceptor_ yesterday. So that was why I stepped up, placin' me hauns this time oan Norrington's forearms to convince 'im to do th' right thing.

"But they're innocent! They're nae to be blamed for something they did to save me!" I told 'im, pleadin' both o' 'em to listen to th' words comin' straight from me hert. "Th' only reason they released Sparrow 'n' broke th' law, was to find me 'n' bring me back home, juist lik' ye. They're quilty o' only carin' aboot me, 'n' sacrificed everythin' to have me back unharmed, so please, please I beg o' ye Commodore… For th' sake o' yer ain leniency…Help 'em."

There was a moment o' silence as Commodore Norrington considered me plea, starin' at me clearly hesitatin', everyone waitin' for his answer. But it was then Sparrow who stairted to speak, all pair o' eyes includin' mine movin' to 'im. 'N' I swear to ye noo that when me irises were locked wi' his, I could see a curt expression o' pity in 'em afore they then instantly turned to Norrington. 'Im liftin' his forefingers remarkably.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion", he offered, leavin' th' two officers who'd been stationed to guard 'im aboot a moment ago, daunerin' atween me 'n' Miss Elizabeth while his eyes were directed at Norrington 'n' Governor Swann. "_The Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. _The Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Sparrow's tone had been rather persuasive as weel, 'im noo glancing at both Norrington 'n' Governor Swann a slight smile oan his lips, tryin' to have 'em take th' bait as much as me 'n' Miss Elizabeth. But Commodore Norrington only returned his stare wi' as unyieldin' keek, nae payin' much heed to his petitions either regardless o' their rather accurate content. 'Im walkin' toward th' stairs leadin' to th' helm efter respondin' to Sparrow's remark.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"And do ye serve anyone other but yerself by declinin' to save Peter 'n' William?" I questioned, me frustration stairtin' to take ower 'n' I followed th' man. Frown makin' its wey oan me face while me stare wi' th' Commodore lasted. "Peter told me… that he 'n' William were forced to act oot 'n' commandeer a ship, only because ye refused to sent a ship to rescue me. But regardless o' that ye indeed did sail all th' wey 'ere in search o' me, yet did it only due to me Mistress' request to find me, isn't that so Commodore? So noo Miss Swann's request fulfilled by recoverin' me wi' a man who threatened 'er life, ye indeed have no further obligation to risk th' lives o' yer men to salvage two second class citizens such as Peter's 'n' William!"

"Miss Martins, please, that is enough", Norrington stated, givin' me a glance. "I already explained to your brother that people are kidnapped by pirates all the while, and even attempted to be rescued usually such efforst prove to be for nothing when the prisoners have already been killed. And if what you've told us is true, if your brother tried to exchange his own life for your's and Mr. Turner's in vain, there is no rational reason for me to stake steps."

"No. Ye only don't want to bother yerself by going efter _Th' Pearl_ for th' sake o' two expendable lives o' commoners!"

"Mind your manners, Miss!" Gillette exclaimed 'n' grasped me haun, pullin' me awa' from Norrington, me returnin' his stare wi' a squint. "My my, this one has his brother's personality, down to the last impudent trait."

"Lieutenant, let her go", Commodore Norrington ordered, sighin'. "It is alright, her frustration is understandable."

"Understanable?" I repeated, yankin' meself free as faced 'im again. Takin' a couple o' steps higher. "Only thing that's understandable is yer reluctance to help an officer who broke against yer orders 'n' expressed disobedience afore his superior. Yer ain words. So I'm fully entitled to show me frustration 'n' disobedience against yer so cold decicion to leave me brother 'n' th' man I love to certain death, when ye have an obligation bestowed by the Crown to protect British citizens wi' all cost!"

"Like I specified to Mr. Sparrow, I cannot base my decicions over personal gain!" Norrington snapped then, givin' me so serious gaze that it made me retreat a wee. "I understand your pain, and am sorry for your loss Miss Martins. Peter was a commendable officer who had a great career ahead of him, but I must think about the greater good, and take both you and Miss Swann back to Port Royal where it's safe."

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this!" Miss Elizabeth's voice joined intae th' conversation again, 'er arrivin' to th' base o' th' stairs. Keekin' up to Norrington, 'er then thinkin' a moment. 'Er followin' statement takin' everyone, but mostly Norrington for a great surprise. "For me. As a wedding gift."

I froze for astonishment as Norrington's gaze flew to Miss Elizabeth, Governor Swann's as astounded form walkin' by his daughter's side. Releasin' a breath.

"Elizabeth… Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" he queried, me gaze at this point movin' atween 'im, Norrington 'n' me Mistress. 'N' though Miss Elizabeth's voice was pleased 'n' th' least reluctant, I could see that 'er followin' reply didn't come straight from 'er hert. Nae lik' 'er words o' worry said aboot William's rescue had.

"I am."

I blinked a couple o' times, eventually frownin' a wee, turnin' to Miss Elizabeth rather puzzled. This was definitely sudden 'n' least expected… But as Norrington exchanged a long stare wi' Miss Elizabeth, 'n' I had some time to gauge at th' emotions displayed oan 'er coupon, I couldn't help but wonder did she have an ulterior motive by agreein' to marry this man in such a moment which was quite far from appropriate. Aye, she must've used Commodore's proposal as a trump card when me words o' plead hadn't gotten thro' his military standpoint (which he'd at least tried to prove to solely affect his decicions), noo sayin' aye to Norrington's offer in marriage to coax 'im to do what she wanted. Which in this instance, was to go save William. Very much what I'd done wi' Sparrow…So even I actually felt a little sorry for th' man to be mislead by Miss Elizabeth, in a wey I didn't care. Couldn't afford to care, turnin' back to Norrington to see did me Mistress' strategic move have th' wanted effect.

"A wedding! I love weddings…Drinks all around!" Sparrow exclaimed then all o' a sudden, cuttin' th' brooding silence again as threw his hauns in th' air. Glancin' aboot smiling, causin' Miss Elizabeth to jolt, which indeed proved 'er nae to be completely honest wi' th' juist presented acceptance in marriage. But it was then when 'er tactic seemed to bear fruit, Norrington turnin' serious again 'n' lookin' ower at Sparrow. Stairtin' to walk th' steps doon, thoughtful, obviously holdin' back a sigh for his followin' intention o' actually actin' against his better judgement. Me followin' his example by descendin' as Sparrow made a frown. Liftin' his hauns up remarkably. Resigned.

"I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase _'silent as the grave'_. Do I make myself clear?"

Norrington's expression wasn't stirred from that dead serious by anythin' as his strict stare drilled intae Sparrow, 'im noo noddin' in concur. Liftin' his eyebrows 'n' tiltin' his heid.

"Inescapably clear."

I stepped oot o' th' wey when those same sailors who'd been appointed to guard Sparrow noo grabbed his arms, haulin' 'im past me all th' wey up th' stairs to th' helm, me attention drawn to 'em 'til it was returned back doon when Governor Swann arrived to give Norrington a incredulous gaze.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this-" he stairted, tryin' to change Commodore's mind wi' his doubt, but afore could finish his ain petition Norrington's heid snapped up. 'Im returning Governor's stare his ain at first serious, 'til it softened again when he as weel admitted to 'imself how questionable this venture he'd agreed intae was. Even mair when it required th' help o' Jack Sparrow, whom he trusted as wee as did I.

"With all due respect, Governor… but Miss Martins was right by questioning me. Mr. Turner and Mr. Martins are both subjects of the British Crown and therefore under my protection."

Norrington looked doon, wi'oot a doubt smotherin' those objections his reason came up wi' as gave me a glance, me lettin' oot a sigh as sent 'im a thankful keek nonetheless. Governor Swann starin' at th' man for a moment 'til made a slight smile, noddin'.

"Rightly so."

The men exchanged another nod o' concord 'til th' Governor faced me for me surprise, offerin' me a slight smile as weel as handed me ower to Elizabeth.

"Take care of her. She's in grave need of rest and a bath, I imagine."

"Yes, father."

As Governor Swann made his wey to th' half deck Miss Elizabeth was then aboot to walk me inside th' cabin, 'til I halted efter a couple o' steps. Turnin' to Commodore Norrington, maybe actin' oot o' line again especially noo when he apparently had become a taken man, but automatically I lifted a thankful haun oan his arm. Sighin' again for relief this time, noddin' meself wi' a smile.

"Thank ye, Commodore. I'm ever grateful for ye for doing this."

I kenned very weel that it wasn't because o' me that Norrington had agreed to th' rescue o' William 'n' Peter. But nevertheless he returned me smile his ain rather reserved, 'til he then stopped us from enterin' th' Captain's cabin.

"Actually, Miss Martins, do you mind if I borrow your Mistress for a moment?"

"No, sir. Certainly", I replied, returnin' back to me old self again as as automatically made a curtsey, steppin' awa' when Norrington came to Elizabeth. Offerin' his arm to 'er, Elizabeth's movements rather stiff when she accepted, me followin' 'em to walk closer to th' railing. In truth, eavesdroppin' their stairtin' conversation when as expected from a clever man Norrington brought up Miss Elizabeth's spontaneous acceptance to his proposal. His delivery understandably sceptical.

"I'm… concerned that your answer was perhaps…less than sincere."

Norrignton was starin' at me Mistress rather stern lookin' noo, hittin' straight oan th' mark unbeknownst to 'im, but though momentarily doilt Miss Elizabeth managed to fool 'im. Finally efter starin' to th' sea meetin' his eyes 'er ain truthful, small smile curvin' up th' corners o' 'er lips.

"I would not give my word lightly."

"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong that I should want it given unconditionally?" Norrington replied questionably, keekin' awa' for awhile 'imself as gathered his thoughts. I too gazed awa' from 'em, feelin' sorry for th' man who efter all was but lied to, me kennin' that th' only reason Miss Elizabeth had accepted 'im was due to th' favor 'er acceptance had gained. As she did't love 'im, that much I was certain o'. I let oot a sigh o' compassion, me peekin' at th' man 'n' being able to see how much Miss Elizabeth's consent had meant for 'im. 'N' how much it would hurt 'im to learn th' truth o' it should Miss Elizabeth tell 'im… But she didn't.

"It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine", she assured 'im smilin', it however soon dying as she avoided direct eye contact wi' Norrington while spoke. Turth however noo makin' appearance in 'er words as she continued, Norrington turnin' to keek at 'er. "You're a fine man, James."

I watched 'em soon to exchange a smile, me Mistress' slightly forced, 'til Norrington keeked in front o' 'im for a sudden abashment. Searchin' for words 'til his coupon was filled wi' tenderness, 'im turnin' to face Miss Elizabeth wi' indeed gentle eyes. His voice as tender when he looked deep intae 'er eyes efter a slight pause.

"Well…Very well… Excellent."

Miss Elizabeth was smilin' at 'im, rather phonily if ye asked me, me givin' 'em one last glance 'til directed me attention to th' sailors workin' accordin' to th' orders to bring _Th' Dauntless_ to Isla de Muerta. Norrington's voice soon breakin' me short reverie.

"Forgive me, Miss Martins must be exhausted. I let you go and help her to change into something more comfortable, Elizabeth."

I turned to meet me Mistress' smilin' demeanor, 'er bein' clearly relieved to be saved from any further forced conversation, as she was wi' me in a second. Norrington's gaze full o' such affection that it made 'im blind to Elizabeth's true state o' mind, his eyes followin' us when efter I'd made another curt curtsey we entered th' Captain's cabin. Me daunerin' further in 'n' hearin' Miss Elizabeth to let oot a deep sigh while closin' th door. 'N' that good old compassion returned as I faced 'er, smiling, tiltin' me heid.

"Want to talk aboot this?"

Miss Elizabeth's momentarily glazed eyes rose to me, 'er then shakin' 'er heid 'n' smilin'. Pretendin' to be carefree. "Later. Now we must have you cleaned up and make you look like yourself again. As you look just horrible, if you forgive me for saying so."

I smiled only a wee, givin' me much suffered cotton dress 'n' th' as untidy hair 'n' skin from a nearby mirror a keek o' concur, sighin'. Kennin' that compared to Miss Elizabeth's stylish 'n' dapper appearance I looked mair than horrible. Bruised up 'n' filthy, lik' a darn pirate in a skirt.

"Not at all, Miss. I couldn't have said it better meself."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you're still liking this story! I think It's gonna take a few more chapters to finish this first installment in the series, but if you think this to become too long of a story, please tell me and I try to write more simply! :)**_

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**22th chap: goup=stare**


	24. Entry 23

**Entry 23**

There had been a small bathtub in th' Captain's cabin, in which I was noo soakin' me strained limbs. 'N' even it hadn't been filled but warmed up sea water, I still felt meself lik' queen Mary o' Scotland when given th' chance to wash all that grime 'n' dirt off me skin. But as I laid in th' wee tub, gently rubbin' me arms 'n' legs to cleanse th' several layers o' smutch 'n' sweat, I was surprised as Miss Elizabeth took 'erself a chair. Seatin' behind me, takin' a soap 'n' stairtin' to wash me hair afore brushing it, this confusin' me very much as usually it was completely other wey aroond. It being me who rubbed soap ower 'er skin 'n' poured steamin' water oan 'er back as a true servant oot o' us two. She shouldn't have been doing that, though I didn't question 'er actions in th' end. Juist gave 'er a curt baffled keek.

"Thank ye Miss."

"Don't mention it. You've always helped me, it's time I repay my debt to you."

Me eyes returned back to th' reflection, which stared back at me from th' full sized mirror right across me, th' lass I saw being a pathetic sight. Horrendeous shadows aroond 'er eyes which were dark for th' days o' emotional fatigue, 'er skin abnormally pale, mair cuts 'n' bruises revealed to decorate 'er body efter getting' undressed. Me attention noo as weel focusin' oan th' biggest bruise which colored th' corner o' me geggy somewhere atween purple 'n' black, me lettin' oot a sigh as I touched it lightly. Miss Elizabeth had indeed been right: I was ghastly to keek at.

"Where did you get those?" Miss Elizabeth queried as she noticed me flinch, caused by th' sponge which I'd used to stroke those open wounds oan me arms by accident, 'er noo takin' notice o' 'em too. Stoppin' 'er brushin', me seein' from th' mirror how she gave me a pityin' keek due to th' painful lookin' cuts. 'N' it was true, they were very soar, salt water nae easin' th' pain at all.

"Barbossa made 'em. To lure in sharks to eat me efter pushin' me overboard."

"He's such a terrible man", Miss Elizabeth breathed, flash o' anger oan 'er face as 'er hauns continued to brush me wet locks, 'er then turnin' regretful. "It must've been terrifying, everything which has happened to you these days. And to be dropped into the sea to drown, the least horrible thing not being to be stuck on a deserted island with that wretch Jack Sparrow… I'm only glad that I didn't have to endure all that terror you went through… Which is why I'm thankful for you, of course. If it hadn't been for you, Miranda, I would've gotten kidnapped. Thank you."

I didn't say anythin' at first, reelin' back to th' stressin' moments o' me kidnapping which still caused me heartbeat to rise, 'n' when I'd wished things to have gone other wey. Wi'oot me endin' up pretendin' to be a high class English woman to be taken captive by murderous villains instead o' me Mistress. How many times I'd come to regret that decicion so far… But how could I say that aloud to 'er? I couldn't… That's why I only smiled weakly, starin' at th' water.

"I couldn't let 'em take ye, Miss. Me life is much mair worthless than yers, so I did what was necessary."

"That's not true, Miranda."

I leant against th' edge o' th' tub, closin' me eyes. "It doesn't matter noo. Only thing that does is to find Peter 'n' William, 'n' have 'em back alive."

Silence descended, me feelin' how Miss Elizabeth's hauns eventually stopped movin', 'em droppin' oan 'er lap as she apparently fell intae 'er thoughts. Stairtin' to speak efter a short moment, 'er voice somewhat… I didn't figure it oot at first.

"We're good friends, right? Like' sisters…at least that's what we both have been told ever since we were little children", she said, keekin' awa' 'erself 'til 'er gaze moved to stare at me. Faint smile coverin' 'er lips, me openin' me eyes again 'n' positionin' me heid a wee to th' left to return 'er gaze. I thought awhile, in th' end glancin' doon, part o' me wantin' to be sincere, but there was some side within me which caused me reply come oot mair shallow than I'd wanted. Me ain smile as weel small as I made a curt nod.

"Aye."

"Then if there was something going on, you would tell me, right?" she asked, causin' me to frown for confusion, me then realizin' what was that feelin' I kept sensin' from 'er when she spoke. Sadness. Aye, hold back sadness, which cause I at first didn't understand when she continued.

"I mean… You seem different from usual."

"O' coorse. Ye said it yerself, I'm full o' ulcers 'n' bruises, worn oot from this whole ordeal."

"No, that's not what I meant", she stated, 'er eyes droppin' when she seemed to hesitate a wee. Me blinkin' for surprise as she finally revealed th' reason for 'er odd behavior. "It's Will, isn't it? As he must really care about you, going against Commodore Norrington and stealing a ship just to go after you, to save you… You truly must mean a lot to him."

I examined Miss Elizabeth's rather despondent demeanor from th' mirror. Maybe even too despondent in me opinion as a engaged woman she was, me in th' end feelin' a sting o' pity meself. But efter a short moment o' thinkin' aboot William 'n' me Mistress' words, they caused a broad smile to spread oan me lips. Me arms huggin' me knees as I leant me jaw oan 'em, indeed smilin' sweetly to meself, nae feelin' anythin' but happiness when I replied to 'er. Wi' confident voice, sayin' but th' truth.

"Aye. We luv each other."

Miss Elizabeth couldn't hide th' jolt me revelation caused in 'er, 'er quickly hidin' 'er eyes from me as I lifted me ain gaze to see 'er reaction. Which o' coorse, was that o' a jealous, hurt lass', 'er escapin' me by starin' straight oot o' th' window thro' th' glass. To pretend me words hadn't affected 'er, which anyone but especially me could see to be juist that: pretence. So slightly irritated I noo sat up mair, glancin' doon.

"We were engaged, William 'n' I", I revealed, smilin' again for a fleetin' moment due to th' thought o' 'im, this as expected however shockin' Miss Elizabeth. 'Er heid twirlin' back to stare at me immediately, flabbergasted.

"You were? When?"

I was efter all honestly surprised then, blinkin' me eyes for a few times. "Didn't your father tell you? It was due o' 'im that we were engaged. As you know, after me maw died he became responsible of Peter and I, so that same morning of the day th' pirates attacked, he called both me 'n' William to his office 'n' indicated his wishes to see us getting married with one another. So it was decided, finally. I'd waited for that day for three years, 'n' couldn't be happier to see it arrive at last!"

When I noo glanced at meself from th' mirror, I could've sworn to have regained some kind o' a overjoyed glow, me smile close to beamin'. Me recognizin' meself again. But regardless o' me obvious joy, Miss Elizabeth couldn't manage to share it for quite a while, tryin' to digest th' news o' me 'n' William's upcomin' marriage she'd been neglected to be informed for some reason she couldn't fathom. A reason I very weel could comprehend meself, understandin' why Governor Swann had apparently decided to hide it from his daughter, especially when there had been a chance for 'er to be married wi' Commodore Norrington. Which had come true this efternoon much for his relief… 'n' I had to admit, mine also. However Miss Elizabeth's such low-spirited reception o' both 'er ain marriage 'n' th' news o' William being engaged wi' me somewhat vexed me deep within, even it had been 'er who'd juist a couple o' hours ago willingly promised 'erself to another man. I wasn't going to feel sorry for 'er, no. I had th' right to be happy, I was to be married wi' William efter waitin' for 'im for years. Because Miss Elizabeth had been right... Why would he have come to me rescue, knowin' how dangerous it was, if he didn't love me as much as I loved 'im? Because th' extremity he'd gone to save me made me realize that he possibly hadn't meant his words back at th' smithy that day. He couldn't have meant to reject me, 'im showin' up to th' cave o' Isla de Muerta provin' it. He couldn't have cared for Elizabeth mair than me, as instead o' takin' me absence as a chance to woo 'er, he'd come efter me. 'N' these observations caused even gentler smile to occupy me lips, me sinkin' back into th' water for a moment.

"Then where's your ring? Surely you wouldn't have left such a important declaration of his love behind…" Miss Elizabeth's question broke me reverie, 'er questionable eyes starin' straight at me from th' mirror 'n' forcin' me to frown slightly, me seein' 'er to glance at me ring finger (which indeed didn't carry that bindin' sign o' a betrothal she seemed to seek to confirm me claim's credibility). I turned aroond.

"William 'n' I have luved one another ever since we met four years ago", I told 'er, this time quirkin' me eyebrows for a slight emphasize. "He's asked me to marry 'im awready wance, but back then we were too young to do so. But noo we both are ready, 'n' can stairt a life together. I don't need a ring to prove that he wants to be wi' me, as much as ye either didn't need one to accept Commodore's proposal today."

Me last notion caused Miss Elizabeth to gasp again, 'er keekin' momentarily doon as did I. Gatherin' me thoughts, 'til let oot a low sigh. Standin' from th' water which had turned cold long ago, steppin' ower th' edge to fetch a towel to dry meself wi' as Miss Elizabeth actually turned 'er back to me. For what reason I didn't ken, as we were both lasses, weren't we? But ignorin' this I noo took hold o' a dress Miss Elizabeth had packed along in case they'd find me (me however bemoanin' ower th' fact that instead o' choosin' somethin' mair practical from me tiny closet, she'd settled upoan me best gown (one I wore only on special occasions 'n' while attendin' th' Mass). Me givin' th' dark green fabric 'n' th' laced bodice o' white cotton a curt lift o' eyebrows, 'til stairted to dress. Sayin' th' words which needed to be said in a situation such as th' one we'd found ourselves in.

"I haven't congratulated you. You told me that Commodore had proposed to ye back at Port Royal, but I didn't expect ye to agree to it. It was sudden."

Miss Elizabeth was wheest for a minute afore answerin', turnin' other kind o' woeful as thought back both o' th' said incidences. Sighin' 'erself. "I wouldn't have unless I didn't have a choice. This was the only way to save… Will", she did confess, me leanin' a wee awa' as eyed at 'er. However bitin' me tongue wance mair 'n' didn't let th' surfaced words o' reprimand slip oot o' me geggy. O' jealousy, exhortin' 'er to stop fancyin' _me_ fiancé when he wasn't 'ers to have. But as said I deterred meself from bein' th' lesser person again, as Miss Elizabeth then turned to meet me eyes. Smilin' as weakly as had I afore.

"And Peter of course. But leaving that aside, at least one o' us shall be happy. I am happy for you, Miranda. As like said before, I also can tell how much Will loves you…"

'Er heid hung, for a similar doubt aboot 'er ain future I'd seen 'er express th' night Commodore had asked 'er haun in marriage. She'd been lik' this back then too, 'n' noo even mair reluctant to come in terms wi' th' reality she was to bear as a wife o' Norrignton. So reachin' this conclusion 'n' efter watchin' emotions which changed oan Miss Elizabeth's coupon I then released another sigh, lacin' me dress oan place while followin' 'er inner struggle for a moment. Efter all kneelin' 'n' placin' me haun ower 'ers, offering 'er a encouragin' smile.

"I'm sure ye'll be happy too, Miss. Commodore Norrington isn't th' worst choice to spend th' rest o' yer life wi', as he's a fine, honorable man who can provide for ye. Give ye th' lifestyle ye deserve 'n' are entitled to. 'N' maist importantly, he cares for ye, Miss. Much I dare say, 'n' will make a good husband for ye. All ye have to do is to give 'im a chance to show it."

We exchanged a stare, nae sayin' anythin', 'til Miss Elizabeth made a curt nod. Hint o' smile visitin' 'er lips, though 'er expression 'n' voice told me th' truth aboot 'er sentiments. She couldn't have disagreed wi' me mair, but did get me concealed point better than I thought.

"I guess you're right."

Durin' th' neist hour or so Miss Elizabeth 'n' I were served a light dinner. As magnificent as was possible, as we were in middle o' Caribbean sea, us havin' to settle for th' company o' each other as for Miss Elizabeth's relief Commodore had decided to excuse 'imself from th' meal, 'n' 'er father instead had been too seasick to sloch anythin'. So we spent that hour juist th' two o' us. Most o' th time eatin' in silence despite o' some random inquiries Miss Elizabeth made aboot me time aboard _Th' Black Pearl_, us then quickly enough fallin' back intae oor ain ponders, 'til I was finished wi' th' food (which consisted o' many dishes I hadn't been accustomed to or even tasted afore). Me in turn excusin' meself 'n' exitin' th' cabin, noticin' that th' day had already turned intae evenin'.

Me legs carried me to th' bow o' th' ship 'n' further to th' rail, soft breeze tanglin' me washed hair tenderly as I wrapped me arms aroond meself. Stairtin' to stare at th' dark scenery ahead o' me, me noticin' how shapes o' ships suddenly took form amindst th' shadows. _Th' Dauntless_ neist passin' a true graveyard o' wrecked ships securely, in nae danger to have a collision wi' any o' those rottin' vessels which had met their end who kenned how long ago. But as creepy as it were there especially noo in such dark, mist risin' from th' cold lookin' water 'n' hoverin' ower those skeletons o' vessels, efter all I'd seen 'n' experienced I felt but peace for some odd reason. Me eventuallu closin' me eyes again as got bored o' starin' those passin' ships, me standin' there for quite awhile 'til a familiar cheeky voice woke me from me thoughts.

"Preferable chance from before, love."

I turned me heid to see Sparrow, who'd managed to arrive wi'oot me knowledge, 'im noo allowin' his eyes to take in th' details o' me simple dress 'n' reflreshed appearance for a couple o' times, 'til he flashed me a smirk. Me surprisingly nae feelin' plain rage due to th' sight o' 'im, but only sighed. Quirkin' me brows, turnin' me eyes back to th' front as made a small smile o' concur.

"Was I that hackit afore?"

It wasn't a question. For 'im at least, but knowin' 'im he o' coorse took th' initiative to answer it. Daunerin' closer, in th' end stoppin' aboot a feet awa' from me beside th' rail. "Rather weathered would be my definition."

I let oot a laugh, though it wasn't that funny. Silence descendin' then as neither o' us spoke, me thoughts wanderin' for awhile from one subject to another, 'til I recalled somethin'. Peekin' at th' pirate who did th' same to me, standin' there his arms crossed behind his back in a quite awkward manner.

"You said nothin' aboot th' curse. To Norrington", I remarked, this time keekin' at th' man questionably. Confused, where he cocked his heid wance. Turnin' to me.

"I noticed that neither did you. For the same reason I imagine."

I lifted me brows wi' a sigh, as weel tiltin' me heid. "Aye, indeed. He would've locked both o' us intae th' brig afore believin' oor inconceivable story aboot cursed gold 'n' undead pirates who turn intae skeletons… No. Even if he'd believed me, he wouldn't have taken th' chance his such faith would've required."

Me words amused Sparrow, 'im noo grinnin' again as he keeked at me remarkably. "Could've gotten him drunk! Because that's distinctive to ye, eh? Getting men drunk to have them do what you want…"

Sparrow's smile didn't falter at all as I noo stared at 'im, only widened when I in th' end simply released a amused sigh, shakin' me heid in wordless response. Me gaze fallin' to stare at th' grain o' th' polished wood, 'til Sparrow's followin' statement took me for a surprise, 'im noo turnin' fully to face me.

"Don't get me wrong, love", he mused, me distinctin' that amusement to have appeared in his voice too. Among seriousness, which I as weel could hear from it when he spoke, his gaze rather sincere when mine finally rose to meet his. "I admire a person that is willing to do whatever is necessary to get what they want. And you lassie, known what ye want."

I blinked in bafflement, returnin' Sparrow's stare for quite a long moment, 'til I straightened me back 'n' turned to give a honest keek intae his eyes. Lik' earlier today, givin' 'im a piece o' me current mind.

"You're very smart jimmy, Jack", I admitted, 'n' meant it, Sparrow returnin' me small smile wi' a half grin as I then examined 'im for awhile, inclinin' me heid as released another amused breath. "But by sayin' that, I don't mean that I would trust ye any mair than I did this mornin'. Juist… givin' ye some credit. 'N' apologizin'… I said some horrible things to ye today which were uncalled for. Forgive th' lass."

"Ye were already forgiven the moment you said me name, Miranda love", Sparrow stated, confusin' me as he noo walked right neist to me. Me instantly understandin' why everyone had gasped awa' from me this efternoon, as could noo smell th' stench o' rum comin' from th' man meself. Sparrow extended his haun to me, apparently for me to shake it.

"Ye don't seem to manage Captain, so I reckon we must stick wi' Jack from now on. Call me Jack."

I let oot a low laugh, in th' end nae takin' his haun 'n' simply directed me eyes to th' pitch black horizon. Me tone however surprisinly polite as I replied. "Don't flatter yerself too much."

This didn't insult th' pirate, quite th' opposite. 'Im eyein' at me thoughtful 'til made a freish smile, 'im noo first wavin' at me 'n' then at 'imself wi' his haun. "…Peas in a pot darling."

I blinked, nae comprehendin' what oan earth he'd juist meant by that last sentence. But such wonders were quickly forgotten as the pirate's closeness made me noo recall last night 'n' th' rather shameful events that had taken place atween us, these recollections causing me to flush violently 'n' keek awa' from 'im. Me however seeing th' way he smirked due to me reaction, guessin' me thoughts, which infuriated me. Quilt flutterin' in me stomach lik' a herd o' butterflies when William as weel made an appearance amidst me stirrin' thoughts. But juist as I stairted to fear Sparrow to say somethin' which would indicate to that night, for me salvation th' approachin' footsteps prevented him from speakin'. Us turnin' aroond 'n' seein' Commodore Norrington who was walkin' oor wey, me releasin' a breath o' relief where he in a neist second drew his pistol. Pointin' it at surprised Sparrow, 'im closin' his compass wi' one flick o' a wrist as met Norrington's tense stare, th' man wavin' th' weapon to th' side significantly efter takin' notice o' th' redness o' me cheeks. Unfortunately, though on the second thought makin' a wrong conclusion o' th' situation for me fortune.

"With me Sparrow."

Sparrow obeyed, leavin' me side 'n' stairted to walk back toward th' stairs which led to th' main deck, me this time exchangin' a fleetin' keek wi' Norrington 'n' makin' a curtsey. 'Im returnin' it wi' a slight bow 'n' a nod.

"To find you out here, I trust you're feeling better, Miss Martins?"

"Aye. Quite so, thank ye."

"Pleased to hear it... Miss Martins."

I sighed deep as watched 'im leave efter another polite nod. Actually… In truth Miss Elizabeth would have a rather stiff husband for 'erself. It being very clear to me that he couldn't have been any less interested aboot me welfare, as I was still very sure he wouldn't have left Port Royal in th' first place unless Miss Elizabeth hadn't put a word in on behalf o' me rescue (or to be specific, in th' search o' William if I was to be completely realistic). Anyhow, even for a quite decent man, Norrington had his faults, lik' everyone… So I might've been a bit too supportive earlier while advocatin' th' man to Me Mistress, (or as that jealous, malevolent side within me translated it; too eager to have 'er focus on 'er ain husband-to-be instead o' mine).

"Land! We have land!"

All men aboard were roused by th' abrupt shout from th' crow's nest cuttin' thro' th' silence o' th' night, me included, me instantly hurryin' doon to th' main deck 'n' ran to th' rail lik' many others did. Me feelin' that same icy chill to run along me spine as th' daunting island o' Isla de Muerta came in sight among th' mist, causin' me to swallow nervously 'til I braced meself. Hearin' how Norrington's voice stairted to deliver saucy orders.

"All hands, to stations! Prepare to dock, steer her behind the port side cliff and lower the anchor!"

"Miss, you should return back to the cabin", Mr. Reeve's voice suddenly urged behind me among th' confirmative responses o' th' officers, startlin' me as his haun was placed oan me arm. "It'll soon become dangerous for you to be out here, should we engage with _The Pearl_. So please, go back to Miss Swann where it's safe."

"Against 'em, I'm not any mair safe within that cabin than ye're oot 'ere!" I responded, astoundin' 'im due to me least worried delivery as then sought th' Commodore wi' me gaze. Eventually findin' his dark 'n' white uniform among th' several other redcoats runnin' aboot th' ship. "There's somethin' Commodore Norrington must be informed afore engagin' an attack..."

"Is there a problem, Miss Martins?" another voice I recognized queried then, me sighin' for frustration as found meself exchangin' keeks wi' no one else than Lt. Gilette. Me straightenin' me posture, noddin' toward Norrington.

"Not any kind. I juist have important information to deliver to yer superior, so if ye excuse me…" I replied, 'n' afore Gilette could do mair than open his geggy for a reply I brushed past 'im, makin' me straight wey to th' Commodore juist as oor ship was successfully steered intae hidin' from th' possible lookouts aboard _Th' Pearl._

"Prepare the long boats! Dozen armed men aboard each, wait for my order to embark!"

"Commodore Norrington!" I exclaimed, wakin' his attention as I pushed thro' th' runnin' men, noo givin' Norrington a reason to turn puzzled as I stood afore 'im. Dead serious. "Th' pirates won't be aboard _Th' Pearl_, but should be within th' caves right aboot noo. If ye send yer men to th' caves, ye can surprise 'em."

"And how can you be sure them to be where you say, Miss Martins?" Norrington's incredulous voice asked back, me meetin' his doubtful gaze me ain confident. In th' end resortin' oan th' needed power o' lies to convince 'im.

"That's where they took me. Th' caverns are huge, 'n' I saw 'em to have collected all heir loot there within th' biggest chamber at th' end o' th' maze. I also believe that's where they prefer to…kill all their prisoners…" I took a break as th' mention o' killin' th' prisoners caused me hert to lurch, th' image o' Peter's slit throat flashin' thro' me vision. "But ye must have me wi' ye. I've been there afore, 'n' can guide ye to th' pirates' hideout."

"I appreciate your urge to be of aid, Miss", Norrington replied, in th' end least convinced, me starin' at 'im extremely incredulous meself when he continued. Half ignorin' me 'n' bypassin' me advice, which was expectable. "…But I have no intention of either boarding their vessel, or enter the caves and walk into a possible ambush orchestrated by Sparrow. I did promise to attempt to save your brother, but won't do a thing until convinced this isn't just plain trickery on Sparrow's part. We take some longboats out and row to the cave's entrance to inspect the situation, but that's all. I don't trust Sparrow, and neither should you Miss Martins. It might as well be that the only reason Sparrow brought us here so willingly was to fool us and have us killed by his old crew. Isn't that what you said, that he's the former Captain of _The Black Pearl_?"

I paused. Aye, I might've let somethin' lik' that slip durin' th' time I'd still been furious wi' Sparrow… But noo I only shook such ponders oot o' me mind, givin' th' man afore me a serious gaze.

"Commodore, I ken he isn't th' maist trustworthy man, but he saved me life! 'N' yer fiancé's life, so there must be some worth to that for 'im to earn even a fraction o' yer trust."

"Last time I was assured that, Miss Swann ended up threatened by the very same man due to her similar view to yours, resulting into Sparrow's escape of custody. So no, Miss Martins, I shall not place any trust on him in this matter."

"I can assure ye, this isn't a trap!" I breathed. "Trust _me_ then, when I tell ye that th' wisest thing for ye to do would be to send yer men to th' caves straight awa'! Peter's life depends oan it. 'N' if ye instead act how ye suggested 'n' remain here in wait for th' pirates, it doesn't do any good. If ye decide to turn a blind eye yet again, me brother dies!"

"Like your brother, you are also too eager to question my judgement Miss!" Norrington exclaimed, this time truly frustrated as whipped aroond to face me. "I will not risk the lives of my men just that you could prove Sparrow's word to be worth to pay heed to."

"'N' lik' me brother I'd listen to those who ken what ye're up against!" I exclaimed back, throwin' all courtesy awa' along wi' th' calmness when me frustration level rose lik' th' previous time I had to debate wi' 'im. Men. Nae this again, their world was so black 'n' white... Why had this man to be so darn stubborn 'n' refuse to see any other course o' action besides his ain? Where was Miss Elizabeth noo, when I would've needed 'er to turn Norrington's heid?

"Commodore, please listen to me. There's somethin' else too, those pirates are far from ordinary. Ye cannot defeat 'em wi' normal means…"

"May I suggest that until further notice womenfolk should be taken away from all the shooting and whatnot?" Sparrow's voice interrupted then, me 'n' Norrington turnin' to th' arrived pirate confused. I frowned as Sparrow neist beckoned to me. "Just saying, mate. She'll be only in the wey out there, should ye choose to go in with yer men and upperhand Barbossa."

"What?" I breathed, me gaze movin' from Sparrow to Norrington, who for me chagrin seemed to actually agree wi' th' pirate. "Wait juist a minute…!"

"Lieutenant, would you kindly escort Miss Martins back to the cabin?" Norrington ordered wi' a nod, turnin' to Gilette who instantly walked forth. Takin' a hold o' me, o' which I neist released meself wi' a scowl to his direction.

"Get aff me! Commodore Norrington, please! Ye must listen to what I have to say..!"

"Enough of that, Miss!" Lt. Gillette retorted instead o' Norrington, th' man in question however sendin' me a fleetin' keek o' ponder as I was then dragged awa' from 'im by two officers. Across th' deck as many men were heavin' longboats intae th' water, me screamin' to be released 'n' fightin' against th' other redcoat who stubbornly kept yankin' me toward that blasted cabin wi' Mr. Reeves. 'Em succeedin' wi' ease, me resistance being as useless as ever against th' strength o' men.

"Sorry, but for your own safety", Gilette pointed oot. Poppycock, they juist wanted me _oot o' th' wey_.

"What aboot their safety, yer men! Let me go, I have to tell 'im! Th' Commodore, he must hear this! Th' pirates are cursed! They're cursed 'n' cannot die!"

It was then that I was shoved thro' th' open glass doors o' th' cabin wi no regard to me juist said words, me loosin' me balance 'n' would've fallen if Miss Elizabeth hadn't rushed to me aid. Preventin' me from keelin' ower as I instead was starin' at smirkin', gloatin' Gilette at th' door-openin'.

"Don't worry, Miss, he's already informed of that", he reassured, me frownin' for confusion as regained me balance, rage however soarin' to me heid for th' fleetin' moment as his voice full o' mock continued. Distinctly taunting me. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

I juist stared. Dumbfounded o' this man's plain idiocy as he lifted his eyebrows at me, laughin' as then immediately shut th' doors. Me hearin' 'em to be locked right efter he stepped oot, causin' me to sigh.

_"_That bloody Sparrow is behind this..._ Let me oot o' 'ere at wance! Do ye hear me, I demand to be let oot o' 'ere noo!"_

"What was that about? Cursed pirates?" Miss Elizabeth inquired then, baffled beyond belief, interruptin' me screams o' ultimate frustration. Me only sighin' for the second time then, givin' in, momentarily defeated 'til stairted to think feverishly. Draft o' a plan stairtin' to weave within me mind, one which would get me oot o' this darn room. Me eyes for me joy then findin' their wey to transom 'n' th' windows at th' end o' th' cabin, me rushin' to peer thro' 'em, seein' th' shadow o' a rowboat which hung there. Forgotten, me makin' a nod 'n' turnin' to keek at me Mistress. Rippin' th' dirty underdress in half I'd taken from th' nearby chair.

"Too long story to be told noo, Miss, as we have sometin' else mair urgent to think aboot. Ye have to help me escape 'ere."

* * *

"Any luck?" Peter whispered under his breath, directing a glance to the pair of Barbossa's men mopping the floor at the other side of the brig as leant against the bars as much as could. Sending a inquiring look to Will who was examining the hinges of the cell he and the rest of Jack's crew had been stuffed into, in secrecy, his actions concealed by Gibbs and a couple of other men who stood spread out to hide him from the mopping pirates. And so, that frown which now appeared on Will's face however caused Peter to lose all the hopes of breaking out, Will shaking his head at his friend.

"These hinges are different from the ones used at Fort Charles' dungeon. There's no way I can break the doors without any weapons or tools", Will whispered back, Peter nodding curtly until couldn't control himself. Hitting the bars in frustration.

"Hell."

The pirates' attention was drawn to the prisoners, the chubbier one eyeing at them a little suspiciously until his eyes traveled to Peter. Him returning the stare and lifting his eyebrows after a moment.

"If you won't stop ogling at me, I swear to bust my arse out of here and make you look like your wooden-eyed friend over there."

Pintel glanced at Ragetti, them exchanging looks until Pintel made a angered face. Striding to the cell Peter had been thrown in alone, being greeted by the young man's antagonizing grin and tilt of head. Pistol soon pointing at Peter's stomach as the pirate was staring at him remarkably, Peter giving it a impassive look over.

"And if you won't shut that smarty mouth of yours, I make sure your carcass ends up at the bottom of the ocean for fish food like your purdy ladyfriend."

Peter noticed the way Will flinched due to the mention of Miranda, fleeting fear and hardly hold back sorrow gnawing at him too for a second or two, until he pushed those feelings and the overpowering premonition aside. Nodding at the pistol.

"I wouldn't shoot me yet, if I were you. Your Captain doesn't seem to appreciate ye much as it is by making the two of ye do the dirty work…" Peter glanced at the bucket, which instead of water seemed to be filled with some slimy and dark liquid which once _had_ been seawater. "…But I bet that if you kill me before my time, you two get to swab something completely other level of gross from the floor… Each other's guts."

"If we kill you and Barbossa kills us, we win. We can't die", the other pirate Ragetti cut in, smirking triumphant, letting out a laugh. But Peter only inclined his head thoughtfully, pursing his lips.

"Your Captain surely can always try different ways to disembowel you. It's only a manner of ingenuity to find the right one suited even for the undead."

Peter gave the men another grin with a lift of brows, succeeding in irritating them, as hey realized his words to have a point for their disappointment. Pintel removing the pistol from Peter's middle torso, but did slam the bars in front of Peter's face with it. However hardly fazing the young lad as Peter simply leered after the bald man when he returned back to his mop. Noo moving forward on the aisle, silence descending, Peter releasing a deep sigh as leant against the bars about a meter away from the cell door. Folding his arms, starting to think.

He couldn't actually complain. It was all his own doing that he'd once again found himself from such a mess that this time even Will couldn't get him out of it, being in fact locked up in another cell not far from Peter's. In exactly the same plight. But all this had a bright side. Miranda had been saved. As Peter refused to believe his sister to have died, but instead even it fought against all his beliefs about Jack Sparrow, he believed him to have saved her from drowning. Gotten her free from the chains after jumping into the sea himself, getting her safe. That's what he wanted to believe.

But on the second thought, even if she'd survived, she was now at that deserted island with Jack. Due to die all the same. So even Peter had sacrificed his life to save Miranda's and his best friend's (which both had provably backfired), he couldn't just give up on scheming an escape. He had to get both him and Will out of these cells and get away, to learn what had happened to Miranda. To know… was she alive or dead. Because if he didn't figure out a way to open these cells, _they_ would definitely be forced to meet with their maker by the time the sun had set that evening.

_"Awwk, _shiver me timbers."

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit", Gibbs stated jeering, offering that same kind of antagonizing smile to Pintel like Peter had but a moment ago, flaring the pirate's anger as he this time slammed th' dirty mop right neist the First Mate's face. Soon enough continuing binging the floor with a frown, giving Will a chance to talk after remaining quiet for quite awhile.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked, leaning against the bars himself as now met Pintel's gaze which rose to him. Peter peered from the corner of his eye at the pair, seeing Pintel to nod in concur.

"Ol' Boostrap Bill. We knew him."

"What did you do to my father?" Peter interjected, earning the attention of the pirates as well as Will's, all of them giving him a slight quizzical gaze where he remained serious. Trying to seem like the son who'd learnt to carry pirate blood within him. A son who sought answers to the questions he'd harbored about his father and his newly uncovered identity, which Peter knew Will to have. So as he'd brought this charade this far already, he might've as well made use of it… Peter returned Pintel's stare his own eyes but granit again, the pirate looking back to him as earnest.

"Well, it never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with The Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed…and remain cursed."

Peter saw Will's eyes to drop, to stare at the even dirtier floor from before, in ponders surroundings the man in question he hadn't seen since he was a little boy. But Peter instead continued his digging.

"Aye. And after realizing that you hunted me down and tried to kill me to get it", he stated, as if he'd really been there, but pretending to display true scorn on his face to support the lies he'd voiced out to convince these goons and the rest of their comrades of his identity as the real son of Boostrap Bill… Which Peter still couldn't believe to have been bought by Barbossa, yet alone his men. Will was a spitting image of his father, reputedly, so Peter once again only thanked his generous luck that the only one who'd seen this connection hadn't been indeed taken that seriously to suspect Peter's claims. The chap with the wooden-eye, who however by now seemed as taken with Peter's display as the "real" William Turner, making a face of contempt himself after his fellow pirate stopped talking. Spitting on the floor.

"Stupid blighter!"

"Good man!" Gibbs corrected, earning a look from both Will and Peter. Peter squinted at Ragetti.

"Dishonor my father any more, and I'll promise the first one's eyeball I'm going to carve out is yours. And I'm not talking about the fake one, mate."

Ragetti flinched, Pintel however shutting Peter up (for his own opinion) by hitting the mop for the second time against the bars. This time on Peter's cell who simply spat on the floor himself, him and Pintel exchanging a leer, till some form of amused smile rose on the man's chapped lips. Peter feeling slight sensation of disgust due to the sight of his filthy teeth.

"Well, as said… You can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain either..."

"That didn't sit well with the Captain, at all. Tell them what Barbossa did", Ragetti stated, chuckling to himself as Peter's this time interested gaze moved between them, seeing the way Pintel glared at his mate due to the interruption.

_"I'm telling the story!"_

Ragetti cowered back behind the pillar Pintel was leaning against, Will's attention once again directed back to the storyteller. His gaze holding some kind of misgive towards the words Pintel was about to say, offering him closure regarding to his father's fate which had remained a mystery half of his life. Peter staying in his part rather well as with slow steps was at the cell door, also leaning against it. His eyes poignant as he stared at Pintel.

"_What did he do?_" he queried, each word coming out stressed and filled with pent-up rage, which was quite persuasive to behold. And Peter couldn't hold back a quick peer toward Will when he next learnt the truth he'd already expected to be told for some time, feeling only sorry for his friend whose posture failed when Pintel stairted to speak. Will's shoulders slouching for the weight of sadness, which supririsngly washed over him like a wave.

"What the Captain did… he strapped a cannon to Boostrap's bootstraps", Pintel recounted, clearly entertained by the memory, smiling evily while facing Peter who in a controlled manner allowed his gaze turn into a murderous scowl as their stare lasted. Will's eyes however dropping at the same moment Pintel was finished. "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jone's Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic", Ragetti added, returning back to Pintel's side and leant to his mop, just as his comrade gave him a look of amusement they shared. Smiling, them starting to laugh in unison. But now angered not just for himself but on behalf of his best friend as well, Peter narrowed his eyes.

Peter turned to look at Will who seemed everything but alright, though he obviously tried to hide it not to reveal both of their covers . But witnessing that despondent expression Peter still saw take over his features regardless (replacing the hate which had but a little while ago turned Will's face grim), noticing the way Will's hands squeezed around the bars caused him to turn furious as if it had been truly him who'd learnt his father to have died in the most gruesome way. The pirates not knowing to beware when he then strode forth in a second, his arms stretching through the bars to take a secure hold of their collars. Yanking them against the cell with force, stupefying them, Will's sunken head popping up for a curt bafflement as he now followed Peter to punch Pintel in the gut. The man slumping onto the wooden floor holding his stomach, some exclaims of cheer released behind Will's back as it was now Ragetti's turn to be manhandled. Peter however spearing him from as rough lesson, and was satisfied by simply snatching the fake eye from the pirate's socket after taking hold of his head to dig it out. Retreating, Ragetti's other hand flying to cover the empty socket.

"Me eye!"

"Do not think that these bars can deter me form getting to you. You just made a lifelong enemy of me, gentlemen."

After finishing his threatening, with menacing voice spoken sentence Peter stepped to the edge of his dungeon, exchanging a hard stare with each of the pirates. As a finishing touch then tossing the eye into the cell on his left where it rolled all the way to the third one, staying there, sticking to a plank which had curved loose from the floor due to the moisture. Frustrated exclaims of Ragetti filling the air as he dashed to the door of the cell his eye was locked up in, with no avail trying to get it open without the keys. Peter and the rest of the men imprisoned there (even Will) smiling at the sight contended.

But then echoing footsteps nearing the brig drowned Ragetti's moans, Peter and Will both straightening and watching as Barbossa walked in with a couple of his men. Throwing a set of keys to the baffled Ragetti, until he made a delighted smile. About to try the keys to the cell which hold his eye captive, in the end getting disappointed when Barbossa now nodded at Peter instead. Earning a leer of steel from the said individual, just as Pintel scrambled to his feet in a hurry. Offering his Captain a smile efter the bruise made by the bars on his forehead was noticed by the arrived man, before he was completely ignored by Barbossa. His eyes as well now focused solely on Peter, that same cold glint Miranda had come face to face with many times within 'em. Anticipating smile twitching his lips.

"Bring him."

* * *

**_Scottish words:_**

**_Pronouns etc:_**

**_o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him_**

**_23th chap: luv= love, wheest= quiet, sloch= eat, hackit= ugly, jimmy= man, aff= off_**


	25. Entry 24

**Entry 24**

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood", Pintel informed while dragging Peter forward with Ragetti, toward those piles of magnificent set of treasures. Him giving the man a familiar type of glare as the pirate smirked instead, clearly anticipating the time of his death. Peter released a laugh, coming to a stop with a tug as returned Pintel's gaze with a cocky glance, beckoning to his bad complexion.

"You sure need by blood to fix something else too than that little immortality issue", he jeered, laughing more as Pintel shoved him in irritation, one of their comrades however arriving behind them at the same moment. Leering at the trio but mainly at Peter, pulling him backwards.

"No mistakaes this time", he spat. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

_Half-Turner? Hilarious._

"See?" Peter stated, wrenching himself free from Twigg's grasp as then tilted his head at Pintel remarkably, who soon did the same. Exchanging a look with Ragetti, extremely satisfied smirk spreading on both of their faces as he started to walk Peter forward again.

"Guess there is reason to fret."

They shared a laugh, Peter releasing a sigh until noticed Barbossa walk by their side. Throwing an apple in the air, but not catching it as Peter was quicker. Snatching the fruit, lifting his eyebrows at the pirate Captain when he halted to face him in slight surprise. Then however yanking the apple loose from Peter's mouth with a crunching sound after gaining a rascal like smirk from their prisoner, who'd been making fun of him and his men constantly despite being the unquestionable underdog under the threat of getting killed. Barbossa turning the fruit and noticing the chip in it (courtesy of Peter's teeth), next tossing it away in annoyance. Peter chuckling to himself soundlessly as munched away the piece of the soury apple, following how Barbossa walked straight to a old stone chest positioned at the top of the highest pile of treasure.

Even Peter posed as a cheeky bastard right now, his disregard to the approaching moment of having his blood spilled upon those Aztec coins (which he now witnessed with his own eyes as was taken to the chest himself) was indeed only pretense to antagonize the miscreants. Ever since after reaching this cave, him tallying every possible opportunity to flee while taken through the hoard of valuables, his brains ticking ceaselessly and trying to come up with a plan to get back to _The Pearl_ to save Will. But alas such epiphany didn't arrive, him having literally his hands bound behind his back, making him unable to act while having two pirates escorting him from both arms. Watching his every move, draining his chances to get away until they'd reached the chest. Peter goggling at those glimmering pieces of ancient, skull engraved gold.

Sudden shiver shook him, dread invading his heart for a passing moment. Him actually experiencing the very same sensations of unexplainable dark enchantment of the Pagan curse his sister had in that same position before him. The blood tainting the alluring beauty of the Aztec coins causing Peter to freeze as Barbossa started to speak. All his men gathered to behold the starting ritual, Twigg and Koehler forcing Peter on his knees until his head was pushed over the chest. Him fighting against the men's steel hard grips and glancing at the pirate Captain, seeing him take out a knife. As well fallen into some kind of trance as the words slipped his lips, echoing from the rocky walls around them with the cheering shouts of the buccaneers. This time thirsting for Peter's blood, when Barbossa removed a coin from the chest. Lifting it for everyone to see, where Peter's glare shot daggers at his back.

"Begun by blood…by blood un–"

Peter gave Barbossa a confused gaze as he suddenly fell silent in middle of a sentence, spotting something among the crowd of pirates, Peter straightening after shoving the wringing hands of Twigg and Koehler off himself. Looking to the direction Barbossa was staring in a odd daze, only to be stupefied himself. Deep frown of incredulous bafflement forming on his forehead as he saw Jack Sparrow emerge amidst the pirates. Holding up a hand to greet his former Fist Mate, Barbossa's own hands falling as he and Peter watched Jack to walk toward the Aztec chest. Barbossa shaking his head in denial as puzzled silence fell over his men.

"S'not possible", he breathed, Jack lifting up a finger.

"Not probable."

"The hell you're doing here?" Peter inquired, nae believing the odds which had made it possible for this man to have showed up here instead of being still stuck at that island with… But then he realized, about to walk forth though was instantly stopped by his guards.

"Where's Miranda? Is she with you?"

Jack came to a halt, looking away from Peter as if trying to come up with a suitable fib. But what the pirate was to say did sound like a lie to him as so unbelievable it was, Jack now directing a reassuring tilt of a head to him. "She's safe, just like _I_ promised. Miss Swann's all set to marry Norrington just like _she_ promised, and you get to die for them both just like _you_ have come to promise. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

_"What?!" _Peter demanded, thunderstruck. In fact for a moment forgetting everything else which didn't involve the Goveror's daughter. Miss Swann set to marry Norrington like… she'd promised. What in the devil'sname was he yammering about? Was the Commodore _here_, with Elizabeth? And that she'd… accepted him.

Even this piece of news had nothing to do with the current situation, Peter's eyes had still widened. Him standing there frozen as returned the smiling pirate's gaze until made another frown. Then actually breaking loose and leapt over the chest, reaching Jack with a couple of strides. The man leaning backwards a little wary due to Peter's grim expression and together drawn eyebrows, Peter leaning very close to peer at him. But had his hands been free, they wouldv'e taken a secure hold of his collar.

"If you're lying about this, I swear to become your personal executioner."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, mate."

"Shut up!" Barbossa's voice exclaimed, no one knowing to whom he was actually talking to as Peter got yanked away from Jack. Koehler delivering a hard punch to him which almost caused Peter to slump to his knees again, Jack directing a troubled look at the young man as he was then haled back to the chest. And efter uttering a litany of curses Peter did fall down momentarily, huffing, enduring the twinges of his stomach as Barbossa's eyes turned to Jack. Barbossa pointing at him with the knife.

_"You're next."_

A grunt escaped Peter's lips as he was violently bent over the chest again due to the wave of Barbossa's hand, Peter wrestling against the arms keeping him at bay when the knife was placed upon his throat. Barbossa staring at Peter with what else than expectant expression within his eyes, smirking. And swallowing Peter felt the knife start to cut, few drops of blood oozing from the formed slash...

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa halted, Peter blinking his eyes for relief as the knife stopped too, the pirate Captain staring in front of himself frustrated due to Jack's premonitory tone holding him back from completing the ritual yet again. Peter's darkened irises flying to Jack in slight interest, where Barbossa's irritated attention turned to the man in disregard.

"Oh I think I do."

Peter sucked in a breath as the blade was pressed against his flesh again. But he saw Sparrow pout, him looking away with a resigned shrug.

"Your funeral."

Another relief washed over Peter as the knife didn't sink into his neck, him feeling a drop of sweat to fall across his temple as Barbossa scowled at Jack's remark. Next twirling fully around (the knife however this time remaining at Peter's neck), to send the least curious stare to his former Captain who not only refused to die, but had proved to be a serious nuisance.

"And _why_ won't I want to be doing it?" he queried.

Jack slapped a deterring hand of a crewman away from his shoulder. Him now walking closer to Barbossa, offering an explanation to Peter as well with his following revelation.

"Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just ashore. Waiting for you."

This caused Peter to gasp, his reason quickly deriving the occurred happenings after his and Will's imprisonment. By some miracle Jack and Miranda must've been picked up by _The Dauntless_, and her must've sensitised Norrington about their capture, which had resulted in Jack leading the ship to Isla De Muerta to save them. But if so… what was Sparrow's game then? Surely he'd rather devised some sort of escape plan instead of risking to be arrested after giving the bearings to the island. He didn't gain anything from returning here, so why had he? Or… maybe he'd made a bargain. Exchanging _The Pearl_ to his freedom… But no, it couldn't be that either. Even if it saved him from the noose, Jack wouldn't hand over his ship to the authorities willingly, nor would Commodore Norrington agree to a bargain which would guarantee a free pass for the miscreant. No. It had to be something else entirely…

Like Peter reckoned, Jack's motives were then revealed after a short moment of surprised mumble of Barbossa's crew. Jack reaching the top and standing at the other side of the chest. His eyes focused on Barbossa where his hands rose to wave at the man in front of him at first, until they beckoned remarkably to the crew occupying the cave.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to _The Dauntless_. They do what they do best…Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of _The Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

"Figures", Peter interjected, his stare but a dark scowl as he spat at Jack's feet. Lifting his jaw as met the deceitful scoundrel's eyes. "I saw through you the minute I met you, and since then known better not to trust you. Because this is what you were after all along, wasn't it? Ever since you accidentally stumbled upon the son of Bootstrap Bill, you've planned on using my life to barter your way back to the head of the food chain."

"Yeah", Jack admitted, quitting mincing words as if his treacherous objective had been obvious all along (as it had), earning what else but a glower back. Peter's eyebrows rose, him leaning as close to the man as could in the hold of Barbossa's men.

"A truth that's told with bad intent, beats all the lies you can invent."

"Likewise", Jack replied. "Very much like your deary Miranda, ye both have proven to share similar kind of devious tendencies by hammering enough sense into my head not to in fact confide to Scots in any way. As regrettably mate, after having the rum as well as my faith decimated by your devious sister and my plans ruined by your partner in crime the oar, I have come to an agreement with ye… I'm not to be trusted. But neither are you."

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa questioned then, glancing at the fuming Peter, Jack waving his hands in denial until then took a handful of coins from the chest.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. He's no worth of me suggesting otherwise after all he's done to me, so in fact I hearten you to do it! But just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance after you've killed Norrington's men…" Jack's gaze turned back to Peter, just as he was dropping the soiled coins down one by one, Peter squinting at him. "Every…last..one…"

"You won't get away with this. Commodore Norrington is a smart man, and not that stupid to be fooled by a lowly miscreant like you. He will never fall into your trap!" Peter bellowed, furious. But that smirk which rose to Jack's lips somewhat confused him, his angry expression dissolving to a perplexed one as he then just had the time to see a glint of an object the pirate discreetly pushed under the sash wrapped around his torso. Peter frowning at this.

"If he's any near a man like you who cannot see what's right in front of you, then he is that stupid", Jack quipped, offering Peter another but this time longer stare. His eyes slightly widened. And Peter couldn't tell what it was, but at that moment there was something about this man that seemed different from a moment ago…

"I want fifty percent of your plunder", Barbossa announced after considering the offer for a while. Jack's expressed discontent by narrowing his eyes.

"Fifteen", he bounced back.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one… Commodore."

Peter barely deterred himself from sighing at the point of Jack's latest offer. It apparently however proving to be of some value regardless of the low percentage and some petty hat, as Barbossa didn't have to think twice to settle the deal. Him now smiling and shaking hands with Jack in concur. A little flattery goes a long way…

"We have an accord."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack exclaimed instantly, facing the crew. But as Barbossa eyed at him quite askance due to his boldness to command his men without entitlement to such task, Jack's expression turned rather meek. Him nodding at the man apologetically, stepping back and placing his hands together. To prove he had no intention of overruling Barbossa's status.

"Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa's smile was somewhat amused as his eyes now moved to round the faces of his men. His following command remaining a mystery to all but them, whose lips were curved up with similar type of grins, low laugh filling the cave.

"Gents. Take a walk."

The crewmen dispersed, Peter and Jack sending them equally flabbergasted gazes until Jack turned to Barbossa, frowning. And as Peter then spent a moment to examine the pirate he noticed something from him… Chagrin, was it? Displease about the turn of events he hadn't expected? Yes, something close to that, but why? It had been solely Sparrow's idea to send these men to attack _The Dauntless_.

"Not to the boats?"

* * *

"Take that bedsheet 'n' tie it wi' th' others ", I urged Miss Elizabeth (though even to me ain lugs me voice had been quite imperative), afore yanked a knot tight. Givin' a fleetin' keek to me improvised rope I'd jerrybuilt within the last half an hour efter deciding upoan th' plan to flee from _The Dauntless_. But for me nuisance I noticed it to be far from long enough, me standin' 'n' roundin' th' room wi' me eyes. Miss Elizabeth watchin' me stairt to rummage th' cabin to find anythin' I could use for me advantage, frustrated sigh escapin' me geggy as I daunered aboot th' room, findin' almost nothin'.

"What are you doing?" Miss Elizabeth soon asked, puzzled.

"I need mair cloth", I stated, openin' a nearby trunk 'n' ransackin' it. As weel nothin'.

"Are you even sure this will support you? If it snaps you will fall into the water... You don't know how to swim, right?"

I didn't reply for 'er obvious statement as then me eyes found somethin', another trunk which had been pushed under th' bed, smile rising to me lips as in a second I'd taken it oot. Readin' th' initials carved upoan th' leather. J.N. _James Norrington_. I'd found th' Commodore's personal belognings… Weel, as he hadn't been that eager to engage directly, it seemed he had to do his bit by other means…

Freish smile occupied me lips as delighted for me discovery ('n' I had to admit, somewhat glad to be able to flick th' man for me ain amusement) I unclasped th' straps holdin' th' trunk closed in an instant, likelie goin' too far so gravely that it was appallin', me actions maist flippant to th' sole beholder in th' room. As Miss Elizabeth clearly seemed to think so.

"Miranda, what do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed as I delved th' contents o' th' trunk, 'er directin' a quick keek at th' door, 'til came neist to me to deter me. Watchin' me smile at th' shirts 'n' several other spear clothin' th' Commodore had prepared for 'imself. Miss Elizabeth's coupon was filled wi' horror as she gouped at me widen-eyed. "You cannot do that! Those are James' clothes!"

"Exactly why they will be o' excellent use", I answered simply, carefreely. Obviously too ignorant aboot th' seriousness o' th' matter as Miss Elizabeth frowned at me, glancin' at th' door again as if fearin' 'er fiancé to step intae th' cuddy concurrently, where I only examined those fine pieces o' claes wi' measuring keeks. Horrifyin' me Mistress as then hoarded a pile o' 'em straight intae 'er arms wi'oot much standin' oan ceremony, 'er givin' th' stack a stunned keek as I took one o' th' shirts. Tearin' it intae long streds, Miss Elizabeth releasin' a shocked breath as watched me to braid th' strips back together. Aye, these materials o' finest fabric would do quite nicely.

"Miranda, this is wrong", she stated, shakin' 'er heid. "You cannot…"

"Heaven's sake! Your fiancé has mair than plently o' fortune to purchase freish claes for 'imself. Necessity is th' maw o' invention..." I tied th' braided, quite sturdy feelin' piece to th' end o' th' rope, soon smilin' confidently as keeked up to me Mistress. "Besides, ye were worried aboot me fallin' intae th' water. Weel courtesy o' 'im it won't be a problem, as ye should ken as weel as I that quality claes lik' these can withstand anythin'!"

I tugged th' shirt in me hauns to demonstrate me point, glancin' at Miss Elizabeth's gown remarkably, 'er doin' th' same 'n' reachin' an udnerstanding. But efter a short moment o' followin' me labour 'n' eyeing at 'er apparel in thoughts, it was 'er turn to flabbergast me by droppin' th' claes at 'er feet. Me eyes widenin' in turn as she then twirled aroond, beckonin' to th' laces o' 'er dress. Me fathomin' what she was up to wi' disbelief, stoppin' me doings.

"Help me with this!"

"But Miss, surely ye aren't… Yer gown!"

"Nonesense! Like you said I also have plenty of gowns, so sacrificing one is nothing. Now hurry and help me out of this torture device! You'll be doing me a favor by tearing this apart."

I sighed deep, in regret o' 'er beautiful dress o' detailed brocade to be ruined, but did as she told me. Openin' th' laces 'n' helpin' 'er oot o' 'er claes,'til then continued addin' Norrington's ain to th' end o' rope. Efter finishin' a couple o' minutes later givin' th' green gown similar handling wi' th' help o' Miss Elizabeth, 'til could note that th' line was finally long enough to use.

Miss Elizabeth found 'erself a spear uniform o' an officer from th' trunk I'd rummaged thro' earlier. 'N' as she stairted to get dressed th' second phase o' me plan took place, me neist runnin' to th' opened door o' th' ship's narrow transom. Leanin' forward as much as dared to reach th' line which kept th' rowboat securely hauled high above water level, fightin' against me wavering balance placed upon th' railing o' th' transom, finally managing to reach th' rope wi' me fingertips. Somehow getting' th' knot open, but wi' a price. Wance again if Miss Elizabeth hadn't heard me low scream 'n' dashed forth to grasp th' hem o' me dress, I would've fallen heid first intae th' waves.

I stairted to heave th' heavy boat doon efter a short moment o' listenin' had me shriek been spotted by th' officers on deck. But for me luck, it hadn't, leavin' me free to execute me plan in peace.

"What are you going to do exactly?" Miss Elizabeth inquired then, takin' a break from dressin' as recalled th' sheet, finally tyin' it accordin' to me earlier instructions afore gave me another incredulous gaze. "You can't go out there, it's too dangerous! You can't save Will by yourself when all those pirates are out there!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I questioned as incredulous, o' 'er rather unsupportive choice o' words, twirlin' me heid aroond to stare at 'er. "To have unblemished stairt to his newly appointed career seems to be mair important to th' esteemed Commodore, instead o' whether William 'n' me brother die or survive this ordeal. So I'm everythin' they have to be rescued. They came to save me in risk o' ther lives, 'n' that's what I have to do to save 'em."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Nae exactly one I'd call a plan… _But I guess I have to take Sparrow's advice by winging something up_."

That latter part I'd said to meself wi' a sigh. But noo I gave a questionable keek to Miss Elizabeth when she suddenly lifted 'er arm to silence me in middle o' buttonin' up 'er pants, frownin' a wee as listened this time 'erself (th' pants in grave risk to fall back to 'er ankles as she was so thin). Hearing somethin'. 'N' indeed, both o' us were then surprised by a sudden knock sounding from th' door, th' alarmin' sound causin' us to gasp as I stopped th' heaving in fright o' getting caught red-handed. Us then keekin' to th' door, seeing Governor Swann's silhouette behind th' glass.

"Elizabeth?"

We exchanged a nervous glance, Miss Elizabeth turnin' aroond efter hastily closin' th' rest o' th' buttons to be somewhat decent in 'er peculiar outfit. Tryin' to sound normal as replied, lik' nothin' oot o' ordinary 'n' inappropriate was happening behind those locked doors which separated us from 'im. But luckily he didn't enter, so I could only imagine what his coupon would've looked lik' had he seen us at th' moment. Me, undergoin' an escape wi' th' help o' Commodore's mistreated claes, 'n' maist o' all his daughter. Nae lookin' much o' a lady in men's clothing, 'er expensive gown utterly deprived from its elegance.

"Yes, father?"

"I just want you to know I, uh… I believe you made a very good decision today."

Me gaze rose back to Miss Elizabeth, 'er as weel keekin' doon for a moment afore directed a slight gaze to me. Beckonin' me to continue to lower th' boat silently as then walked forward a little while pushin' 'er shirt under th' breeches, responding.

"It was the only decision to make."

"Couldn't be more proud of you."

I directed a curt gaze to th' ceiling juist as almost succeeded in lowerin' th' boat intae th' water, leanin' backwards as much as was able to keep it steady. Efter all, th' weight difference atween me 'n' th' longboat was notable, 'n' it was even a wonder I could control it instead o' it controllin' me 'n' droppin' straight doon. But as it happened I celebrated too soon, as aboot a meter above water level me hauns slipped. Th' boat finally makin' a free fall, creatin' a splash which seemed so loud that it could be heard all th' wey back in Port Royal. Adrenaline 'n' fear surged in me veins haun in haun as I stiffened again, turnin' aroond to meet Miss Elizabeth's as frightened keek.

"What was that?" Governor Swann inquired. I paniced, but thanks to Miss Elizabeth I hardly had reason as she was quick to come up wi' a suitable explanation, though 'er voice a bit shaky due to th' thrill o' getting' caught for aidin''er maid to flee.

"Miranda's bathwater. I poured it overboard."

Nae very plausible lie, but useful. 'N' apparently, easy to buy…

"Ah, yes. Is she alright? She must've gone through an horrible experience…"

"She's asleep, father", Miss Elizabeth informed, turnin' back to me as if seekin' help in comin' up wi better lies, me instead wavin' at 'er to hurry 'n' send 'im awa'. Because I was afraid I wasn't getting' oot o' that cabin as long as 'er father was standin' juist outside th' doors, able to hear every sound from this room. But efter thinkin' a very curt moment Miss Elizabeth grasped th' makeshift rope 'n' threw it to me. Pointin' at th' transom as Governor Swann stairted to speak again, me getting' th' hint 'n' riskin' it. Tyin' a candlestick at th' end o' me primitive ladder to make it nice 'n' tight afore tossin' it ower th' railing, peerin' doon to make sure it landed precisely intae th' boat 'n' didn't get tangled wi' anythin' on th' wey. 'N' efter being reassured it to be secure at th' upper end too, I went to th' transom. Givin' me Mitress one mair glance intae eyes wi' a smile, feelin' sudden fear lik' was expected as climbed upon th' rail wi' rigid movements. Swallowin' as took hold o' th' line 'n' dropped meself to hang freely from it, eyes tightly closed, feeling' familiar kind o' brief fright as th' wind swung me a wee. But regardless o' th' slight giddiness, this time I actually was mair in control o' that fear. Practise makes perfect, they say… Here I went.

"I'm sure she's in need of rest…" I heard Governor Swann say as inched toward th' boat (too slowly, but what could a scared lass do), his voice however fadin' th lower I got. "…But to revert back to what I was saying…Even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

I finally felt me legs reach th' rowboat, me sittin' doon in a hurry 'n' takin' th' oars. Preparin' to depart, but abrupt rattlin' sound I then heard from th' transom caused me to keek up. Me eyes widenin' due to th' sight o' red coated figure descending doon th' cloth line, Miss Elizabeth's long hair noo free from th' elegant coiffure it had been combed but a few seconds ago as she in th' followin' moment was sittin' across from me. Me goupin' at 'er smilin' form in utmost confusion, in followin' dismay for what it appeared Miss Elizabeth's whim to run' awa' wi' me, 'n' go face th' danger she nae long ago had dreaded to even think aboot.

"Miss, ye cannot come wi' me!" I stated oot th' truth, keekin' up at th' ship 'til turned to see 'er stairt to braid 'er loose hair. Quite indifferent lookin', lik' such a rash action o' disagreeable nature was nothin' to 'er. I shook me heid incredulous. "Miss Elizabeth, please. If nae for yer ain safety, think o' yer father. How is he goin' to feel when he finds ye gone? 'N' lik' ye said, it's too dangerous…"

"If you go, I go. I'm worried about Will too, and cannot remain here when he's in danger! I must make sure he's alright", Miss Elizabeth replied resolutely, a wee pointedly noo as met me gaze dead serious. Momentarily that weel raised society lady gone, this curt transformation causin' me to deter me neist objections aboot 'er joinin' me, that familiar sting o' jealousy reappaerin' again when I saw th' depth o' 'er worry toward William. To have been mair than able to hear th' wey 'er voice had softened at th' end o' that sentence… 'Til I then recalled me to have no reason to feel threatened by 'er any longer, instead then only sighin' 'n' noddin' in concur. Smilin'.

"Awright. But I warn ye, this will be much mair dangerous than ye think."

She nodded. "I understand."

I stairted to row, for me delight it provin' to be much easier than I remembered. But efter a few draws Miss Elizabeth's earnest features were softened by a questionable expression.

"We do we go? To the cave?"

I met 'er gaze, steerin' oor petite vessel behind th' closest cliff wi' a few brisk strokes, us managin' to reach it juist afore I noticed Governor Swann's figure to step oot to th' transom. Instead o' th' two o' us findin' th' mangled drapes wi' other linen all tied together 'n' hanging ower th' rail, th' spear longboat gone. 'Im peerin' aboot th' scenery in search o' us, (indeed givin' th' torn claes o' Commodore Norrington a curt bewildered frown) 'til vanished back inside. Wi'oot a doubt to inform th' man in question o' oor disappearance.

"No. We go to _Th' Pearl_. They must've left th' prisoners behind for th' time o' th' ritual."

"What ritual?"

I opened me geggy to respond, but thought better o' it, continuin' to row 'n' only shook me heid. It was far better if she remained oblivious to such details lik' blood rituals 'n' Aztec curses. Let 'er focus on th' relevant matters, such as gettin' William 'n' Jack's crew free. We needed to mass oor ain troupes to save Peter, when Norrington's men were busy loiterin' aboot th' cave's entrance.

"Nothin'."

It took aboot ten minutes o' navigatin' atween th' cliffs to reach _Th' Pearl_ unnoticed. Th' achin' muscles o' me arms thankin' for th' cease o' rowin' when th' longboat finally glided neist to th' hull o' th' pirate vessel, which seemed deserted to outer eyes. It had been rather tiring tryin' to keep oor boat from crashin' intae th' rocks, which had surrounded us from every direction (such a route partly intended, as it offered a great hiding for us nae to be noticed 'til we'd arrived to oor destination). But we'd made it, Miss Elizabeth noo standin' carefully, for a fleetin' moment seekin' 'er balance 'til I placed a supportin' haun to 'er back, 'er managin' to grab th' ship wi'oot fallin' overboard. Me as weel then risin' a wee to tie th' longboat to th' ladders which fortunately had been forgotten to onto th' hull, me inclinin' me heid amused. This was apparently Barbossa's wey to say, _'come right aboard'_. Where o' coorse he had no idea o' this audacious fancy o' mine. Hopefully…

"What would you pick to eat first?"

Miss Elizabeth cringed when th' sudden voice o' a pirate pierced th' broodin' silence, 'er almost fallin' intae th' water again if she hadn't taken hold o' th' ladders, exchangin' a tense keek wi' me 'til she inched higher. To take a glimpse thro' th' gunport where th' voice had come from, me lugs soon hearin' it to reply to th' presented question. There were at least two pirates aboard th' ship.

"I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

"What do we do? Who knows how many more pirates there are?" Miss Elizabeth whispered, worried, leanin' doon to me. Extremely nervous, as was I. But bracin' meself I keeked up, noddin' 'er to climb.

"We worry aboot that later. Noo go, we have to be quick. 'N' wheest."

We climbed aboard one by one, noticin' th' deck to be completely empty, nae signs o' other pirates anywhere which told me hunch to have been correct. Barbossa had left but a couple o' his men to guard th' ship 'n' th' prisoners (who were doin' an excellent job by slackin' off at a set dinner table filled wi' several kind o' delicacies, their lack o' vigilance givin' us th' much needed opportunity to board th' vessel in secret).

"It seems there's no one besides those two men below", Miss Elizabeth stated, correctin' 'er estimate, releasin' a breath o' relief as daunered forward. Examinin' 'er surroundings in interest, 'er eyes risin' to th' torn sails which wance mair hung still. _Th' Pearl_ strongly remindin' o' a ghost ship yet again, 'n' I could notice th' chills this place gave 'er. As it caused a similar reaction in me too, even I'd been here afore. I glanced aboot, scannin' th' deck in turn.

"We can't let oor guard doon. Even th' vessel is nearly unmanned, we have to keep oor eyes open."

Even though I'd juist urged me Mistress that we had to remain as said unnoticed, she efter all didn't ken th' truth aboot this vessel 'n' its crew. So I couldn't have prevented 'er from reactin' th' maist understandable wey when Barbossa's monkey all o' a sudden appeared oot o' nowhere, scearin' us to death by his abrupt appearance. But it wasn't th' monkey's sudden arrival from th' dark which caused Miss Elizabeth soon to cry oot in terror, but it was th' sight o' th' animal's bony torso bathed in direct moonlight which caused 'er to freeze oan 'er spot. 'Er starin' at th' rotten pieces o' hairy flesh clung to th' creature's dirty bones as Jack revealed his teeth, releasin' a bloodcurdling shriek to intimidate us. 'N' indeed, efter a fleetin' moment o' gawkin' at th' monster in disbelief mixin' wi' horror (very much lik' I th' night I'd made a run around th' deck filled wi' skeletons), she screamed. Panic awakenin' me ain fear as I became aware 'er voice to alert th' guards below, Miss Elizabeth hidin' behind me as th' monkey leant closer to us. Still shriekin', 'til instantly cowered a wee when I directed a leer at 'im, nae th' least fazed by this pest I'd ceased to dread ages ago.

"I told ye to tear aff yer fur if ye won't leave me alone!" I breathed, squintin', th' monkey noo leanin' back due to me stern stare as I then noticed a bucket oan me left. Me jumpin' to th' side to lift it, twirlin' aroond 'n' slammin' it hard at th' undead monkey. Jack lettin' oot a squeal as I sent 'im flyin ower th' edge, Miss Elizabeth avoidin' a collision wi' th' creature as let oot a startled huff, a loud bong soon piercin' th' air. Me 'n' Miss Elizabeth leaning ower th' railin' to see Jack to have landed on a cannon, me smilin' efter it in satisfaction as dropped th' bucket. Juist as th' monkey finally slid straight intae th' sea.

"_What_ was that _thing_?" Miss Elizabeth questioned, wi' shaky voice, horrified. 'Er wide eyes turnin' to me. I only leered at th' water in contempt.

"A nasty thing."

But it was then me turn to freeze as two heids popped oot o' th' gunport, alerted by th' splash to stare doon at th' formed ripples in th' ocean. Me ain eyes widenin' as I yanked Miss Elizabeth oo' o' sight juist in time afore those skeletons turned aroond to keek up 'n' see us. But still I kenned it was too late. They knew there was someone aboard besides 'em, me noo grabbin' Miss Elizabeth's haun. Stairtin' to race towards th' hatch which would lead us to th' brig.

"Miranda, what's happening? Tell me, what was that horrible creature?" Miss Elizabeth demanded wi' a serious goup, comin' to a halt as I released 'er to yank th' heavy hatch open in haste. Sendin' 'er a quick glance back, brushin' 'er bafflement awa' wi' me tense voice filled wi' panic.

"Ne'er mind that, we have to _hide!_"

Wi' 'er help I managed to open th' hatch, us then as quickly as possible runnin' doon th' stairs leadin' to th' cockpit. Th' echo o' th' pirates' running steps reachin' oor lugs along their voices risen to angry cries, us directin' a startled keek oan oor left where th' voices echoed from. Me keekin' aboot frantically seekin' shelter, instantly noticin' a recess used to store supplies 'n' other equipment behind us, me nae thinkin' twice afore had run to it. Pullin' frozen Miss Elizabeth behind a fortunately placed foldin' screen among th' clutter, juist afore th' enraged voices o' th' pirates told us 'em to have reached th' head o' th' stairs. Us hardly dearin' to breathe nae to reveal oor location to th' pirates, me feelin' meself trapped as followed their shadows cast onto th' rather translucent canvas which barely managed to hide us. This time truly holdin' me breath.

But regardless o' th' evident danger Miss Elizabeth couldn't smother 'er curiosity, keekin' at th' pirates when they continued their wey up th' stairs to reach th' deck level. Me witnessin' how she stiffened again when she undoubtedly saw th' moonlight streamin' in from th' hatch to turn th' pirates intae their undead form. Th' armed skeletons rushin' up th' stairs, me frownin' for chagrin as Miss Elizabeth stairted to tremble. Me flinchin' for fright 'n' rushed to 'er, to place me haun on 'er geggy to keep 'er from screamin' for fear, hushin' 'er to be quiet. Even greater scare freezin' me oan me spot as I heard th' boom o' boots to pause, brief silence descendin' as th' skeletons stopped to listen. But luckily we weren't discovered, efter pausin' for a second their figures vanishing from oor sight, Miss Elizabeth's frightened 'n' even wider irises noo keekin' intae mine. Filled wi' disbelief as I released 'er from me hold.

"Skeletons… They turned into…." she sputtered, nae being able to bring 'erself to say it ootloud for th' second time as then keeked doon, frownin' as weel. "It's… not possible."

"I wish it weren't", I stated wi' a sigh 'til then instantly rose, urging 'er to move. "But we don't have time to fear 'em noo. We have free William 'n' th' prisoners afore they come back!"

Miss Elizabeth stared at me for a couple o' seconds, shocked, 'til made a curt nod. Recallin' that we indeed had a mission to fulfill, 'er aboot to leave oor hidin' 'til spotted somethin' behind me.

"That's Will's."

I turned aroond in confusion, only to notice that th' hard 'n' pointy objects me back had been pressed against earlier were swords. A pile o' 'em, me seein' as weel flintcock pistols 'n' daggers to have been heaped haphazardly there, William's cutlass indeed restin' at th' top. Th' weapons o' th' prisoners.

I shoved a sword 'n' some daggers to Miss Elizabeth as meself took hold o' William's weapon, grasping a knife or two as weel. Emergin' behind th' screen but a few seconds efter th' pirates had passed, me takin' th' lead as me hert stairted to beat faster due to th' fright o' gettin' captured.

We descended th' neist staircase, us havin' to go doon another level afore finally reached th' one th' brig was located in. Me releasin' a breath as jumped doon th' last two steps, me gaze flyin' to th' occupied cells, instantly hittin' oan William as was greeted by several dumbfounded pairs o' eyes. William's coupon however surpassin' everyone's as he stared at me speechless. His eyes widenin' due to th' sight o' me, where mine were then filled wi' relief to see 'im unharmed 'n' alive. Wide, warm smile spreadin' oan me lips automatically.

"It's Miranda!" First mate Gibbs stated surprised, gawkin' at me in astonishment, where I only gave 'im but a fleetin' keek afore me eyes focused solely oan William. 'Im comin' to th' bars, leanin' forth.

"Miranda? Why are you here?"

It was his surprised, but beyond relieved voice o' that familiar, warmest tone that noo brough me to th' cell wi' a couple o' strides. Me surprisin' William again by pushin' me arms thro' th' bars, embracin' 'im. Nae carin' a bit aboot th' curious stares I gained wi' this public display o' affection but only sighed, closin' me eyes momentarily as enjoyed his closeness. Satisfaction 'n' indescribable joy fillin' me lik' always as I felt his hauns to press oan me back to bring me close. 'Im lettin' oot a sigh too, o' utmost relief.

"I came to rescue you, gowk", I replied, laugh in me voice. I sensed William to close his eyes due to th' wey his heid was pressed against mine.

"I thought you drowned", he said, quietly, clear happiness in his voice for th' realization that it wasn't true efter all. I shook me heid wi' a smile.

"I couldn't juist leave ye lik' that."

"Excuse us", Anamaria's a wee irritated voice then spoke up, me separatin' from William to meet wi' 'er as vexed gaze. "If ye two are done cuddling, could ye get to it and have us out of here before the guards catch ye?"

"Aye, you need the key!" Gibbs concurred, glancin' at th' stairs.

"Do you have the keys?" noo William asked, me shakin' me heid as then handed his sword to 'im, 'im 'n' others givin' th' weapons pleased keeks as I divided 'em to th' crewmen.

"There was no time to seek for 'em, but I hope these will be for some aid. This is all we could bring, but I ken where th' rest o' th' weapons are."

"We?"

I instantly recalled Miss Elizabeth, turnin' aroond in confusion o' nae hearin' 'er speak for awhile, for me horror nae seein' er anywhere as William stairted to work wi' th' cell's hinges wi' th' tip o' th sword to lift 'em. To get 'im 'n' th' rest o' th' crew oot.

"Where did she go?" I questioned, in worry, frownin' as daunered back to th' feet o' th' stairs. Dread takin' hold o' me momentarily lightened hert as a horrifying thought o' Miss Elizabeth to have been found by th' guards flashed tro' me mind, me lickin' me lips nervously as for th' neist followin' minute waited 'er to appear.

"Are you with someone? Jack?" William's voice cut me jumpy wait, me turnin' to face 'im as he gave me a curt questionable keek. But I didn't have a chance to reply as Gibbs stepped forth, eyein' at William expectant.

"How does it look, lad?" he inquired, Will frownin' in frustration 'n' droppin' th' sword which had been proved to be useless. Th' hinges were rusted 'n' stuck.

"It's not going to work. I can't get us out with this, we need the key."

"But ye must!" I breathed, meetin' William's gaze. "Please, try wance mair. I'm nae leavin' 'ere wi'oot ye, any o' ye."

"Miranda, even if we can't get away, you have to. You took too big of a risk by coming back, so at least you have to…"

"Miranda, I found the keys!"

A freish relief wiped awa' me fear as I heard Miss Elizabeth's voice interrupt oor talk, me noticin' William to gasp due to th' sound o' it, as finally she appeared to th' heid o' th' stairs. Rushin' doon, me takin' 'er hauns wi' a sigh as she reached me.

"I feared ye'd gotten caught!" I stated, rebukin' 'er wi' me eyes. "Ye shouldn't have disappeared lik' that!"

"I'm sorry! But I realized we needed the keys to open the cells, so I had to go check the cockpit."

"Miss!"

"Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs stated in wonder, old recognition flashin' thro' his eyes as he noo exchanged a stare wi' me Mistress, 'er apparently sharin' it as 'er eyebrows rose for bewilderment.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Ye know each other?" I inquired, baffled, me gaze movin' atween 'em as Miss Elizabeth made a rigid nod. Narrowin' 'er eyes as examined th' older man behind th' bars.

"Yes. From long time ago."

_"Elizabeth?"_ William's utmost incredulous voice cut in then, as weel statin' 'er name in even greater bafflement, his eyebrows wrinkled as they this time took in 'er rather odd exterior. William wrinklin' his ain eyebrows at th' officer's uniform she was wearin', me turnin' to keek at Miss Elizabeth again 'n' seein' how 'er coupon lit up. A wide smile curvin' up 'er lips as she went to th' cell, in turn takin' Williams hauns. 'N' even I'd decided nae to waste time oan being jealous ower 'em, I couldn't hold back a slight stir o' uneasiness when I watched 'em together.

"Will, I'm so glad that you're alright! I've been so worried about you!" Miss Elizabeth exclaimed, me bein' able to tell how much she wanted to embrace 'im lik' I had a moment afore. But she didn't, simply smilin' at 'im beamin'. William returned 'er smile his ain a bit confused, 'til he turned serious. His features extremely earnest.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth? You shouldn't be here", he stated, this time too lookin' ower to th' stairs, 'til met Miss Elizabeth's eyes again. "It's too dangerous, you shouldn't have come."

What aboot me? Wasn't this very dangerous for me too? I keeked doon, swallowin' me childish bitterness as listened to their curt conversation.

"I came along _The Dauntless._ But that's for later, I couldn't let Miranda come here alone because it's so perilous", she replied, turnin' to give me a smile which I returned, William's stern gaze visitin' me. "And… I had to make sure you were alright with my own eyes. So we devised a plan to escape, and came here."

_We?_

"_Dauntless_ is here? Commodore too?"

Miss Elizabeth nodded as I gave 'er a curt sideways glance. Somehow, wi' a few words she'd successfully turned th' situation upside doon, makin' me seem lik' th' less caring side o' this whole operation wi' 'er plain sincerity. 'N' that followin' plural form didn't include me, I juist kenned it due to th' stress 'n' tone o' 'er voice. "We came to search for you."

That caused a smile to rise to William's lips, slight doubt gnawin' at me as I followed 'em to exchange a short stare. But all me feelings o' inferiority afore 'er virtues were quickly swept awa' by th' thankful 'n' what I kenned to be a lovin' gaze o' William's, which neist moved to me. Me smilin' as returned back to th' cell, encouraged by his acknowledgment, which wasn't any lesser from earlier as could've been concluded by Elizabeth's presence. But I as weel noo turned serious, glancin' at th' men inside.

"Peter?" I queried, concerned, me hert this time indeed lurchin' as there was indeed no sign o' me brother among th' captives. 'N' for me terror, William's coupon mirrored me concern perfectly.

"Barbossa took Peter with him", he explained, somethin' cold surgin' within me veins as I gained an confirmation to me fears, me squeezin' th' bars as nodded in understandin'. Keekin' doon.

"To the cave", I filled in th' sentence, dooncast. "I kenned it."

Flicker o' warmth chased awa' some o' me fright when William's comfortin' haun covered mine, me meetin' his eyes for a fleetin' moment, it bein' this time Miss Elizabeth's turn to follow oor interaction wi' mixed feelings. 'Er as weel keekin' awa' soon.

"It's alright, Miranda. We're going to save him", William reassured me, makin' me smile. As I believed 'im, his confidence makin' me stronger 'n' braver, me noddin' again.

"Aye."

Wi'oot thinkin' much I then reached oot closer to 'im, causin' 'im to blush as gave 'im a kiss. A short one, but this wey expressin' how relieved I was too to ken that at least he hadn't died in th' hauns o' Barbossa 'n' his crew.

"_Ahem_, the _key_", Anamaria's voice cut in again, quicker this time, me keepn' me eyes closed as hold back a blush meself. Me however smilin' 'til dared to meet William's eyes, lettin' oot a low laugh due to th' sight o' his embarrassment.

"She's right, we have to hurry!" Gibbs breathed, nervous.

"Miss?" I called, turnin' to Miss Elizabeth. Seein' 'er to have stiffened oan 'er spot, starin' at William 'til he noticed, exchangin' a long 'n' somewhat awkward gaze wi' 'er.

But she soon got ower 'er shock, shakin' 'er heid as lifted th' key ring. Stairtin' to go thro' th' several different keys to find th' right one, succeedin' on th' fourth time. Me goin' to guard th' staircase as Gibbs, Anamaria 'n' th' rest o' th' crew kept urging 'er to hurry all th' time mair frantically. All eyes glancin' at th' stairs to see would th' pirates arrive to ruin th' escape, which they didn't. Miss Elizabeth managin' to free th' men rather quickly, th' remains o' Sparrow's crew rushin' oot in a record time. Runnin' past me 'n' headin' for th' upper level, William being th' last to come oot.

"Step to men!" Gibbs exclaimed, beckonin' th' crew to move fast afore 'im, 'til made sure all had left. However getting' halted by me haun, meetin' me eyes.

"Th' weapons are hidden wi' th' supplies below deck level", I informed 'im, keekin' efter th' crew as earned a nod wi' a small smile from th' older man.

"Thanks, lass."

Gibbs as weel gave Miss Elizabeth a nod afore ran efter th' others, me noo glancin' at th' dagger I'd saved for me ain use, lettin' oot a nervous breath due to th' dangerous gleam o' th' so unfamiliar weapon which didn't seem to fit intae me palm. But however I shoved it under th' laces o' me dress as Miss Elizabeth dashed past me to exit th' brig, William daunerin' ower to me. I gave 'im a smile as noticed 'im to be eyeing at me, me nae bein' able to read th' expression from his eyes.

"What?" I asked, hint o' laugh in me voice as returned his stare. Smilin' jovially. He shook his heid, somewhat speechless 'n' his sudden odd behavior turned me back to confused, but he surprised me by actually seizing me intae a tight embrace. Releasin' a long, repressed breath.

"I'm just so glad to see you…Thank you for coming."

I smiled gently. "Juist returnin' th' favor. In joy 'n' sorrow, in need 'n' plenty, in faithfulness 'n' luv. Right?"

There was a pause when we stood there in each other's arms, William's shoulders doppin' when he finally replied. "Right."

"We should get going. Peter needs us."

Oor attention was drawn to Miss Elizabeth who'd appeared at th' end o' th' stairs, apparently to see what delayed us. 'N' noo in truth, in addition to 'er voice which had been tense there was but plain jealousy in 'er eyes for a fleetin' moment 'til she took aff again, nae waitin' for us as climbed th' stairs for th' second time. William frownin', turnin' back to serious aboot to follow, takin' me haun.

"She's right. We don't have much time."

I nodded, stridin' th' steps efter 'im as we dashed toward th' deck, nae comin' across wi' th' pirates 'til we reached th' deck. Hurryin' thro' th' hatch as last, only to freeze oan oor spots when we spotted those two skeletons to stand at th' railing efter skulkin' aboot th' ship in search o' intruders. Turnin' aroond, their cold eyes leerin' at us in anger efter a short stare, me steppin' back alarmed as their wepons rose.

"William…"

William got ower his shock rather quickly as he noo drew his sword, shovin' me aside quicker than I could react by any other wey than releasin' a breath o' fright, 'im takin' a stance to meet wi' th' miscreants who were makin' their wey toward us. Prepared to kill us. But a sudden creakin' sound caused 'em to halt, me seein' William to frown again but this time for confusion, me havin' hardly time to prepare as he then glanced to his left. His eyes widenin', neist only flabbergastin' me by jumpin' to me 'n' tellin' me to duck wi' urgent voice, 'im however endin' up haulin' me efter 'im ontae th' deck as I simply turned to gaze toward th' odd sound. In th' nick o' time being rescued from a direct hit o' a rowboat by William who pressed me doon juist as th' longboat whizzed above oor heids, crashin' against th' pirates. Me 'n' William peekin' up to see how they were flung ower th' edge. Sharin' th' fate o' Barbossa's monkey by fallin' intae th' sea, in several pieces I add. Th' heavy boat had smashed 'em in bits, a cheerful cheer noo fillin' th' air as Jack's crew rushed oot from their hiding. William helpin' me back to me feet efter a quick apology, Miss Elizabeth arrivin' by his side.

"You're alright?" she queried, eyeing at William who smiled reassuringly.

"Yes."

"Awright then!" I exclaimed, interruptin' but didn't care much, directin' me eyes to th' released longboat. Stridin' to it wi' resolute steps, graspin' th' line which would lift th' boat intae th' air again, turnin' to give th' men a glance. "Let's get to it, we have to make for the cave! Me brother's in there 'n' needs oor help!"

I prepared to lift th' boat, William 'n' Miss Elizabeth joinin' me, takin' hold o' th' rope. I made a nod, concentrating as me Mistress urged th' crewmen in turn. "Ready? And _heave_!"

I got puzzled as th' boat hardly rose to two feet, me glancin' ower me shoulder 'n' indeed seein' William 'n' Miss Elizabeth. But that was all, th' others simply stood at th' background, havin' no intention o' helpin' us. Sure, we managed to lift it juist us three alone, but as both me 'n' Miss Elizabeth offered quite little aid leavin' William to be th' strongest o' us, oor efforts wouldn't be enough to lower th' boat intae th' water. We released th' rope, me twirlin' aroond to face Jack's crew a beggin' keek in me eyes. Me voice desperate.

"Please, I need ye! I need all o' ye wi' us to save me brother!"

"_Awwk_, any port in the storm", a parrot responded from th' shoulder o' an elderly buccaneer, me givin' th' animal a brief baffled keek 'til Gibbs stepped forth. Concurin', makin' a nod 'n' then beckonin' to th' ship.

"Cotton's right, we've got _The Pearl_."

"N' yer Captain?" I questioned, in dismay. "Are ye goin' to abandon 'im 'n' steal his ship?"

"Jack _owes_ us a ship!" another crewman cut in, a short, bald man wi' a goatee beard. His words comin' oot stressed 'n' remarkable, agreeable mumble eruptin' from several lips among th' crew where I simply stared at 'em speechless.

"And there's the Code to consider", Gibbs added, mair concurin' voices stairtin' to speak behind 'im. I blinked, rage sourin' to me heid again for a fleetin' moment. Me hardened eyes drillin' intae each o' 'em.

"Ye're bloody kidding me!" I exclaimed, burstin' for pent-up frustration I'd harbored for pirates ever since meetin' one back at me beloved's workshop. Me apparently bemusin' both William'n' Miss Elizabeth who'd but witnessed me kind, calm side 'n' ne'er seen me so furious, or rather seen me express it so openly. Me marchin' to Gibbs, jabbin' me forefinger to his chest for three times to emphasize me anger, me contempt toward his latest remark. 'Im retreatin' as equally shocked for me reaction.

"Don't tell me that pirates lik' ye actually have a tendency to follow some darn laws th' moment their cowardice obliges it! Ye're _bloody_ buccaneers, so act lik' it! Damn those Morgan 'n' Bartholomew intae hell 'n' take their blasted Code as it is… th' rules ye're so eager to honor are but _guidelines_ to be broken if th' occasion calls for it!"

Me gaze moved amidst th' men, seekin' some sign from their astonished coupons that me words had had some effect, to see at least one or two steppin' up 'n' joinin' me, William 'n' Miss Elizabeth to rescue Peter. But wi' no avail I awaited sympathy from these people who'd learned to appreciate their ain damned lives too much to risk it for th' sake o' a single lad, me rage noo instantly meltin' intae plain sorrow as I earned but blank stares back. A despondent sigh escapin' me geggy as I nodded, resigned, eventually keekin' doon.

"Gibbs", William tried, givin' th' First Mate a pleadin' keek 'imself, th' man hesitatin' a wee. "Please."

"Understood", I stated, liftin' me eyes to gaze upon th' crew wance mair. Nae bein' able to believe that a man's life meant so little to 'em, yet alone if spearin' it would pay back th' debt they owed me by savin' 'em from th' brig wi Miss Elizabeth. "Regardless o' yer fancy Code I should've kenned men lik' ye have no honor left to count oan."

I coldly turned me back to 'em, graspin' th' line again, suppressin' th' rampage o' emotions stormin' within me at th' moment to stay focused. "Miss? William?"

I didn't ken how, but somehow we did manage to lower th' longboat wi'oot any mair help, but five minutes later each o' us sittin' aboard. Me takin' me place at th' bow 'n' directin' one mair glower at th' vessel I wished to ne'er board nor see again.

"Bloody pirates!" Miss Elizabeth breathed, in frustration as weel as for me surprise took th' oars. Claimin' 'er seat from th' middle afore William could beat 'er to th' chase, me givin' me Mistress a questionable keek as she stairted to row rather vigorously. Me neither recallin' to have seen 'er act so abnormally, 'er coupon lookin' a wee strained.

"Are ye weel, Miss?"

I'm nae sure, but I think Miss Elizabeth directed a slight glance at William as stopped rowin', however continuin' efter a barely detectable pause. As vigorously, me nae bein' able to read 'er mind this time, though 'er tone made me doubt 'er followin' words.

"I'm quite alright, thank ye."

She then said nothin' for th' rest o' th' journey to th' caves, me leanin' forth to examine 'er silhouette for a moment, 'til me eyes found their wey to William sittin' in front o' 'er. Seein' th' wey he as weel was gaugin' at me Mistress' features in wonder, 'til he keeked to th' farawa' sea. Troubled? It bein' noo me turn to fall intae deep ponders as I witnessed Miss Elizabeth to steal a peek at me fiancé efter quite a long time o' resistin', me attention instantly turnin' to me left haun. To stare at th' bare ring finger, me quickly coverin' it 'n' keekin' forward efter th' fleetin' sensation o' somethin' I couldn't name.

There was somethin' in th' air which didn't allow me to calm doon deep within, but instead only made me feel threatened. 'N' I wasn't referrin' to th dangers which awaited us at th end o' those tunnels we noo entered, darkness swallowin' us. Silence deeper than death surrounding us.

* * *

_**A/N: I added a certain quote of a poet within this chap. Can U figure out which one and whose it is? :)**_

* * *

_**Scottish words:**_

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

_**24th chap: goup=stare, wheest= quiet, dauner= walk, aff= off, heid= head, haun= hand, 'til= until, ****gowk= fool, aboot= about, awready= already, juist= just, doon= down, ken= know, luv=love,noo= now, ower= over**_


	26. Entry 25

**Entry 25**

"I must admit, Jack, I thought that I had ye figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Well wasn't that an understatement. Peter sure thought so as rolled his eyes at Barbossa, directing a fleeting glance at the dreadlocked miscreant rummaging the plunder for his share, until looked down into the shallow water at his feet. Peter's eyes picking up a glimmer of a diamond under his boot, him taking the circular jewel in his hand. (His bonds had been cut after the numerous attempts of seizing a weapon from his guard's belt, only him to have them bound again this time in front of him.)

Peter had never seen such a gem. It was big and beautiful, even in the dark cave absorbing all the minor light to itself, before releasing it in all the colors of a rainbow. Sparlking with every slight tilt of Peter's hand, him watching in curt fascination how the mirrored light created those bright and colorful projections onto his skin. It was an item of pure marvel, appearing so polished and flawless that it possibly couldn't have been molded into such perfection without human interference. This stone must've been planted to a piece of jewelry and later detached. And upon realizing this, a certain face surfaced from within Peter's mind, causing him to smile. Him now thinking about the only woman who'd ever be worthy to wear this stone.

Jack was examining a golden South-American statue, Colombian possibly? So Peter estimated according to his great interest in history, his gaze however moving from the figurine to wander aboot the cave when all attention was now centered to the pirate. Peter's eyes turning to follow how a buccaneer standing nearest to Jack was playing ducks and drakes upon the surface of a puddle. Rather wound down from the change of atmosphere, as he and a couple of his companions along with their Captain had remained at the cave to wait from the others gone to attack _The Dauntless_. This man not taking needed notice of Jack as so laid back he'd become, being now completely oblivious of the pirate who turned to look at Barbossa. Peter leaning on his knees as took a better seating upon the small trunk he'd sat on, as tired of waiting as the rest. Him then watching how Jack tossed away the statue efter a moment of examination, as if realizing it to be a worthless forgery.

"Me?" he questioned. "I'm dishonest."

"Tell us something all of us present don't already know."

Alright, he couldn't have hold it in, his mockery. All eyes had moved to spoken Peter the moment he'd opened his mouth, the lad now giving the pirate of his regrettable acquaintance earnest stare, his smile but a slight jeering tug from the corners of his mouth. Where Jack returned his antagonizing contempt with a barely detectable squint before his attention was all on Barbossa again, him walking closer to him with expression of slight concur on his face however causing Jack to tilt his head a bit, thinking.

"As I was saying, my indisputable point would be that a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest."

Long sigh left Peter's lips, him rubbing his eyes. "Like a broken record."

Peter earned another annoyed glance from a certain pirate before he continued. Trying to ignore Peter's mordant comments he'd spouted for the last ten minutes to irritate him, unfortunate for Jack the lad however succeeding in his attempt. But as said Jack simply bypassed his ire, ignoring Peter, where his gaze now saw a glimpse of a sword's hilt appear under the sash wrapped around Jack's torso. Idea coming to him, Peter contemplating a moment as Jack kept on talking.

"Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for…" Jack stated remarkably, exchanging a look with Barbossa. "…because you can never predict…"

Peter interrupted Jack by suddenly springing up from his seat, with a furious holler attacking the pirate standing by Jack's side, whose idle leisure had completely lowered his guard. Making it possible for Peter to tackle him with a direct hit to the man's chest (Peter instantly regretting it as terrible ache erupted from the infected gunshot wound on his shoulder), the impact sending the buccaneer headlong onto his face into the puddle. But not before Jack had taken the sword from his belt, him now positioning it under Peter's jaw in a blink of an eye. In the end not upperhanding the lad as Jack's own sword had as well vanished form his hip, him feeling the tip of it point directly at his heart quicker than he'd anticipated. Peter narrowing his eyes as dug the blade a little deeper, with those same dangerous granit eyes telling his adversary that even if in a standoff, as quickly as Jack could slice his throat open so would he stop his heart by stabbing the sword but half an inch lower. But instead of the expected deflect of Peter's blade and counter attack, Jack instead simply lifted his eyebrows and inclined his head after a slight tense stare with the young man.

"…when they're going to do something incredibly…" Jack continued, Peter's serious expression softening by slight wonder as received a quick remarkable lookover from the pirate, until his gaze shortly returned to Barbossa. Jack releasing a sigh as he curtly looked down, tilting his head again, in resigned concur. "…stupid."

Barbossa gasped into motion by sitting straight as Jack suddenly removed the sword from Peter's neck, his own blade also falling for utmost confusion as Peter watched the ropes surroundings his wrists to snap broken. Cut in that manner of a second Jack had needed to release him, all signs of anger vanishing from Peter and making way to a taken aback frown, as his gaze flew back to Jack in dismay. For a moment him not understanding what was happening, until was returned back to the reality by the very same man who acted in a flash. Reclaiming his own sword back from Peter with a significant look in his eyes.

"It seems we're both quite stupid, eh mate?"

Peter blinked as Jack next jumped past him, throwing the stolen blade to the stupefied lad. Peter first directing a curt look after Jack, at his free hands and lastly at the sword he'd gotten from the pirate, thinking his words.

Barbossa's bemused face was filled with plain anger, as in that same second his reason filled him in about he abrupt turn of events. Him drawing his cutlass to attack, as Peter's instincts of a soldier kicked in after that short moment of bafflement. Him directing a punch onto the pirate's jaw who'd risen back to his feet from the puddle, now falling straight back as Peter followed. Standing on top of the man for awhile and keeping him underwater, until was twirled around due to the sound of a battle cry coming behind his back. Peter switching the weapon to his right hand before faced his new opponent, striding forth. To receive his former guard advancing to his direction as a intention to assault, where Jack engaged with Barbossa. Suden battle breaking out in the cave, Peter dodging his attacker by stepping to the side, then when the pirate stumbled forth surprised leaping after him. Impaling the man mercilessly with a accurate stab to the man's heart, killing him.

Peter clashed with the next pirate he remembered very well. Engaging into a intense duel with this man he recalled to have reveled at Port Royal, splayed mayhem by blowing up shops and innocent civilians. Almost taking Will's life in the process by throwing a dud bomb at him while they'd come upon this man after leaving the smithy. But just as Peter directed a quick slash at the man, him deflecting it and delivering several counterattacks, Peter recalled. This man had also lost his life in the hands of Will. But yet, had stood in front of them several minutes later. Alive, not harmed by the undeniably lethal hit of a axe Will had flung across the air onto the man's back. So curious about this Peter now tried something, making a spin as deflected the man's newest assault, throwing the blade back to his left hand before plunged it straight through the pirate, him releasing a scream as was expected.

But as Peter as quickly drew back his weapon and took a stance, waiting, he then frowned for shock as this pirate didn't sink on his knees holding his wound which should've been deadly. But instead simply turned around and attacked, Peter cringing as noticed there not to be any sign of blood on the buccaneer's clothes, the explanation however offered to him as he crossed blades with the pirate. Peter locking their weapons in place above them as his adversary came to a abrupt halt, Peter's eyes widening as he instantly witnessed how he suddenly turned but a rotting corpse in that beam of moonlight which shone upon him. Peter realizing to be facing but a skeleton instead of a man, the mention of the curse in Miranda's letter and Jack's First Mate's story rushing into his mind in the following moment. Making him reach a conclusion. A unbelievable at that, but one which explained everything. So it was true then, the curse. And that gave him a new idea.

"You sure are one ugly bastard", he yipped, eyeing at the rotten traces of human flesh upon the bony figure (which caused him to reek of death, literally), the antagonized pirate letting out enraged shout. Pushing Peter back, his following attacks made in bling rage turning all the time more blunt as so consumed by his hatred he was. But that was exactly why Peter proved to be triumphant in this battle, as so blinded by his anger toward Peter the pirate couldn't brace himself against his swift reflexes and wit. Peter now noticing his chance to have arrived and lured the pirate back into the moonlight, avoiding a broad swing directed at his chest before dropping down. Peter' sword instantly finding the needed opening and cutting into the pirate's knee-caps. The skeleton releasing a confused moan as he suddenly fell flat onto the ground himself, giving his stubbed shins a baffled stare. Peter standing and twirling his weapon rather satisfied looking while kicked the other leg into the nearest puddle, meeting with the furious stare of the pirate as a cloud covered the moon for a minute. Peter now grinning down cheekily to his adversary's human form, giving the stumps a contended gaze and tapped them with the tip of his weapon to ire the immobile man.

"I say, not bad for a blunt blade, ay chap? But what is it man, did imperial pawn cut your…tongue? "

The pirate started to swing his weapon about in wide arches in order to cut Peter, rather uselessly however as he simply jumped out of harm's way. Laughing, following the man's (correction, by now skeleton's) pathetic attempts wound the smart-ass youngster while sitting legless on the ground, where Peter only teased him. Looking upon his work in content, smirking. So far until a new cry of anger cut the air, Peter turning to see how his former personal guard emerged from the moonlight his axe risen, in his mind to pierce the lad's skull, Peter stepping back to receive him. Surprising the pirate by dropping down for the second time while grasping the man's collar, Peter's falling body causing the pirate to loose his balance. And while dragging the man down with him Peter swung him around with brute force to land on his back, where Peter slammed on top of him. All air escaping the miscreant's lungs as Peter's knee dug into his stomach, Peter grasping the man's hair just as his mouth opened for a wail of agony. Peter taking advantage of this to cut out the man's tongue, a new moan erupting from the pirate's mouth as he couldn't prevent Peter while secured under him. Peter's knees and free arm keeping him at bay, Peter now making a disgusted grimace as looked at the cut piece of tongue which had flung onto the ground. In the end only making a significant tilt of his head.

"It seems I hit the nail right on the head."

The pirate was released from Peter's hold, but had no time to do more than cry out in blind rage himself, as in the following second the moonlight turned him back into a skeleton. Peter gabbing the other detached shin of his comrade and shoving it into the skeleton's mouth, shutting him up before rose. Kicking the man and sending him to roll down the hill, the man's bones clattering furiously against the rocky ground until the moonlight was again covered by the cave's ceiling, the rattling noises coming to an end by a splash of water just as Peter was attacked from behind. Him not beign quick enough to notice the pirate while happening to gaze down at the surface of the puddle next to him, the reflection of a cutlass lifted for a strike alerting him only enough to avoid a deadly impale to his middle he couldn't prevent the sword from digging into his shoulder, scraping his collarbone, loud holler of pain this time escaping Peter's mouth as in addition to this fresh sensation of pain he felt his gunshot wound to burst into flames. Peter letting out a brisk curse between his teeth as glanced around, not finding any other salvation for himself but his own hands.

Peter flipped his sword around and thrust it into the pirate's rib cage, next grabbing the pirate's arms. Peter dragging the howling man to the nearest beam of moonlight, and by now taken accustomed to the benefits of this rather handy curse flung the man under it with all strength he had. Instantly when the rotting bones repleaced the scarred flesh Peter then wrenching the blade violently, the forceful torsion causing the pirate's ribs to snap broken. Peter grasping one of them, detaching it completely with another powerful tug, now finally freeing himself from the buccaneer's blade. Him letting out a huff of pain as felt the steel slide out of him, but not letting his agony to hinder him he faced the crewman. Avoiding a new swing of his sword, before rammed the bone into the buccaneer's eye, taking him by surprise. Distracting him so that Peter could grasp his sword hand, twisting it all the way around, exchanging a fuming glare with the pirate who was holding his eye with his free hand. But just as it then reached to grab Peter, he jumped forward, yanking the pirate's bony limb backwards. Loud, significant crack resonating from within the arm which had turned into flesh again when Peter had pulled the man to the shadow with him, Peter now releasing the pirate. Smile once again rising to his lips as he watched the pirate to direct a puzzled look at his arm which had been stuck into most unnatural position.

"An arm for an arm, mate", he scoffed, ripping his sleeve open to reveal his gunshot wound with a lift of brows. "You take mine I take yours. Fair trade."

The pirate leered at him, then simply grasping Peter's sword to pull it out, the metal clanking when it fell on the ground. Peter's gaze shooting up to see when the pirate then twisted his broken arm back into its original position. Stepping back into the moonlight, Peter frowning as followed the man to crank the joints, for his astonishment and ultimate vexation the bones growing back in place in a fraction of a second. Right,_ the Island of the Dead_. But did it have to be so literal? Peter inclined his head again.

"You win."

After recovering form his injuries Peter had inflicted upon him the pirate came after him with a infuriated shout, Peter running across the cave now weaponless. Coming across the pirate whose legs he'd cut, but who as well appeared to share the miraculous ability to heal in his monstrous form. So sighing deep for frustration Peter avoided his attacks, passing him. Directing a fleeting glance toward Jack and Barbossa, who were fighting each other on a cliff rising above the cave. Their accurate and fast strikes matching each other perfectly, the clanks of their weapons filling the cave as Peter left the pair to bout amongst themselves. Turning his back to them as hopped down from a hill of rock he'd climbed, landing into a deeper puddle. Water splashing around him as he scrabled up in an instant, however coming to a acurt stop due to the sight of the Aztec chest which all of a sudden loomed right in front of him. Giving Peter chills, them running across his spine like the last time he'd stood upon that cursed gold.

But Peter's reverie was short lived as the alarming echoes of following footsteps awoke him, Peter fleeing from his chasers just in time before earning another stab of a sword right in middle of his own ribs. The strike of Barbossa's man barely passing his side before Peter shoved his elbow backwards, it hitting the pirate's neck and giving him the opportunity to bail. But he could take but a single step forward before noticing all escape routes to be blocked by the pirates, the two others closing in on his right and left, making sure he couldn't get away. So left with only one option Peter sprung forward, scrambling up a new hill leading toward the chest of cursed gold he normally would've steered clear of (when he didn't have a cluster of murderous rogues right at his tail). But now unarmed and chased by three men, even in slight panic Peter saw no other option but to run up. Away from the certain death.

His plan was but a couple of steps away from succeeding. But it was then when at the heap of the treasure pile he suddenly lost his footing by stepping onto slippery coins, fleeting dread filling his heart as he crashed in front of the chest. Peter grabbing the edges of it to haul himself to his feet, his eyes however gluing into those bloody, skull engraved pieces of gold just as the pirates arrived. Cringing Peter free from his enthralled daze, him realizing not to have enough time to get away as then stood and turned around. Seeing how a cutlass was coming down to puncture him clean. To kill him, Peter letting out a breath as instinctively collapsed against the chest. His hand falling upon the coins to feel their cool surface on a whim quicker than a thought, sudden shudder piercing him as his body was then penetrated all the way by the pirate's blade. The sword not coming to a stop until it was met with the stone of the chest, Peter slumping down his eyes closed. His fingers squeezing into a tight fist.

Peter released a long breath, opening one of his eyes to peek at the pirates who'd abruptly frozen to their spots for dismay, their grins of satisfaction dying to their lips. Their expressions encouraging Peter to open both of his eyes and sit up a little, his hand rising from the chest. The pirates turning to stare at his palm which now unfolded leisurely, to reveal one of the cursed coins. Peter turning his head down to look at himself, a new breath leaving his lips until astonished smile curved them up. Peter starting to laugh rather nervously but fascinated as he took in his impaled figure which was but bones. His torn clothes droopy as his flesh had vanished, but a few decaying remains of it proving him to have been a man once. But now, Peter was… cursed. He felt no pain. He was… dead.

"I'll be damned", he stated, laughing some more as stared at the sword which was sticking out of his chest. Pinning him to the chest, Peter's attention moving to the coin in his hand. He turned it a little, the moonlight causing the golden piece to gleam brightly as the skull sneered at him, mocking him to have fallen into temptation and brought the curse of the treasure upon himself. But now… it had saved his life. Sorta.

"This complicates things, don't it?" he remarked cheerfully, giving the three stupefied pirates a smile each as their eyes were as well roaming over Peter's skeleton form. Sudden gurgling sound coming from their right however claiming Peter's attention next, him turning to see Jack. As well pierced by Barbossa's sword, Peter freezing then in turn as he witnessed him to stumble back into moonlight himself. Turning into a skeleton like him. What the…?

But then looking down Peter remembered. To have noticed Jack hide something shiny into his clothes during his negotiations with Barbossa, Peter now fathoming what and why. Him looking at the coin in his own hand after watching Jack to grin at as bemused Barbossa as his men had been, both he and Peter following how skeleton Jack started to flip the coin on his bony knuckles in amusement. Exasperating his opponent who instantly attacked him, throwing coins at Jack to distract him.

The eyes of Peter's opponents had been drawn to their Captain and Jack as well, rather stupidly Peter had to say, as now when they were still staring toward the fighting pair Peter followed Barbossa's example. Slipping his piece of the treasure into his pocket before grabbed a fistful of coins from the chest, throwing them at the trio as in a flash yanked the sword out of himself. The startled pirates starting to collect the fallen Aztec coins in panic, therefore giving Peter a free pass to escape. All except one after all, as the pirate with the smoking beard followed him but a few steps behind. Peter letting out a frustrated sigh as once again ran forth, sliding down the hill of jingling treasures all the way to the pool of water. Diving in, coming out from the other side. But just as he was about to head for the exit, the very same pirate at his tale blocked his way. Irritated cry escaping Peter's lips as he saw the man take out a bomb, litting it, Peter saving himself by jumping to the right. Coins raining down upon them as the bomb exploded, Peter taking this as a chance to get away. Punching the ruffian to buy some time, the brisk blow dislocating the pirate's jaw.

Peter ran across several puddles to the opposite side of the cave until turned, to face the pirate who kept up with him rather resiliently, now attacking with as equally frustrated cry. Though he should've been smart enough to realize it to be for nothing, as they were the same. Unable to die. Peter making a point by allowing the miscreant's blade to push through his stomach.

"You're wasting your breath, mate", he informed him, flipping the pirate's weapon to the side as bumped against him. Spreading his arms and lifted his eyebrows as the man stumbled back, Peter then thinking a moment and making a slight pout. "We're in the same immortal boat, aren't we? But come to think of it, it appears that neither of us have to worry about wasting our breaths... Get it?"

Instead of answering to Peter's sarcasm the pirate charged at him, only to be deflected by him, earning a few strong strikes in return which drove the rover back. Peter next stepping away to avoid the following plunge of his sword, it however accidentally hitting the wrong target. The buccaneer who'd pursued on attacking Peter from behind taking the hit from him, after curt surpise Peter frowning as gazed at the sword meant for him in ponders. The fleeting confusion of the pirates gone as Peter smote the impaled pirate to make him fall back. Exchanging a couple of hits with his true opponent, until repeated his strategy after seeing the other skeleton return from the corner of his eye. Peter this time kicking his adversary farther away while turned to face the second pirate. Pretending to receive the slash he delivered by stepping backwards, letting he blade slip between his side and arm just as his other opponent came to a halt due to the sight of Peter's "defeat". But he couldn't have anticipated Peter's intentions as Peter took advantage of his attacker's brute strength, allowing both of them to crash against the bearded buccaneer. It being his turn to take a sword for Peter, as instantly after hearing the sound of crushing bones Peter jumped away from the pirates. His gaze as well as the skeletons' falling to stare at those two swords which neither had succeeded in conquering Peter, but instead had ended up stuck into their comrade's torsos. A laughable sight.

Peter gave the pirates a smirk, stepping into the shadows as made a bow of utmost mock. Spreading his arms again. "Gentlemen."

Peter's derisive tone full of laughter enraged the pirates, them jerking the weapons out of each other to assault him in unison. The swings of their weapons however missing him easily as Peter was long gone. Running away, heading for the small cavity in the cliff. One of the pirates following his steps where the other decided to be clever and round the cliff, to meet with Peter on the other side. And anticipating this Peter turned around, taking care of the pirate behind him by pinning the sword between the narrowest point of the cavity. The pirate colliding with the weapon's central ridge, falling, Peter instantly detaching the sword and running out of the cavity. Only to have the other buccaneer jump at him behind the corner, Peter deflecting his blade to the side as made a turn himself, his sword striking down at the man with force. Their fight turning into another longer duel, Peter's frustration rising as the pirate's fighting skills proved not to be so easily conquered this time.

Peter was driven back, with every counter blow all the time more furious yell leaving Peter's lips as he tried to hack the buccaneer down permanently. But just as he got the chance to deliver a victorious strike at the pirate Peter heard a tumbling sound from behind him. Accompanied by jingle of coins, in the following moment something upsetting his concentration by bumping at the back of his head. Peter's narrowed eyes turning to see a flash of a falling jug, before he as quickly lost his footing by some unidentified object sliding down the slope and crashing against his feet. In some way saving the distracted Peter from a similar type of slash from his adversary's weapon by falling onto his back. Astounded by the abrupt interruption which had _swept him of his feet_, Peter now identifying the culprit as a silvery platter. Eyeing at it for a second rather stunned while Jack ran past him. Followed by enraged Barbossa, the aforementioned directing a fleeting apologetic wave of hand towards the accidentally waylaid lad.

"Sorry!"

Peter sent annoyed leer after the man. "Tsk."

A battle cry filled the air as Peter's opponent attacked, causing Peter to cringe as he hastily yanked the tray to ward of the assault, both he and the pirate gasping for astonishment as the blade bounced off from the metal. Giving Peter the time to charge himself, him kicking the buccaneer away from him as jumped up. Throwing the tray with full force at the brute, a flash of a skeleton appearing at the corner of Peter's eye as the man flew through a ray of moonlight, in turn Peter's sword proving triumphant as it landed onto the fallen scoundrel tip first. Sinking into his torso, leaving Peter defenseless as the other pirate returned. Attacking from the shadows, Peter lifting the tray in a flash for a block while drew back his weapon. Shoving the impaled man backwards, him tripping to a rock and flipping over it as Peter's sword rose to receive his current opponent's blows. Peter not needing but few careful backlashes to force him to retreat. But due to those following couple of seconds the pirate was out of his sight, Peter didn't see the miscreant to take out a bomb. Peter only hearing the sound of a fuse catching fire as twirled around, his eyes widening as in the split second saw the pirate smirk. The bomb flying across the air toward him.

Peter only had time take a few running steps away from the flying bomb after batting it away with the tray, next flinging himself behind a nearest pile of treasure. The sound of explosion drowning the frantic clatter of swords as the bomb detonated, Peter in the end not escaping the danger without a scratch as in midair felt something heavy hit on his head again. Flown from the distance by the blast, the impact darting Peter a couple of meters away to the opposite direction. Him landing with a few rolls before ultimately collapsing into a puddle of water.

Peter's reason was sidelined as all noise in the cave mixed together, his senses disorganized as his ears were filled with tinnitus. Peter grunting as tried to get up, his eyes seeing everything in two due to the yet another hard blow on his head, him letting out a breath as two spinning pairs of feet filled his vision. Him flopping back down, his sight returning and fixating on but one man staring down at him instead of two. Striking echoes of metal continuing at the background as Peter stiffened, meeting the fractious gaze of the pirate. Seeing the hold up sword risen to stake him, his own weapon flung out of his reach as had the tray. Peter's eyes glancing about frantically in search of something to stave the pirate and his threatening blade.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

_"Do you like pain?"_

Peter's gaze flew to the direction of the voice he not in a million years would've expected to hear heckle the pirate's intentions. Peter's eyes staring wide open for utmost confusion and disbelief as Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere. Her grim scowl directed at Peter's adversary as the pirate turned as well, to witness how a heavy rod rammed against him. Peter's eyes watching how he fell by his side, knocked out cold, the pirate's weapon falling on Peter's lap as his attention shot back to Elizabeth again. Her beautiful features rather vexed as she then dropped the staff at her feet with one more leer at the unconscious buccaneer.

"Try wearing a corset."

* * *

Peter's expression was a rare one to witness. I reckon none o' us had seen 'im so aghast afore, his widen-eyed gaze full o' dismay focused on Miss Elizabeth who'd been th' first to run intae th' cave. For me relief saving me brother's life by whacking th' pirate threatening his life with a golden pole she'd picked up near th' entrance. 'Er behavior which had been very bizarre th' moment we left _Th' Pearl_ turnin' even stranger when she'd instantly joined th' ongoin' battle within th' cave efter we'd arrived. Nae expressing th' slightest fear as came face to face wi' one o' Barbossa's men. But as said, thanks to 'er courageous deed Peter's life had been saved in th' nick o' time, me hert jumpin' for joy to see me brother to be completely unharmed (though rather disheveled lookin' as was only justified given th' circumstances).

Miss Elizabeth handed th' end o' th' rod to stunned Peter, 'im frowning as eyed at 'er attire which differed greatly from 'er much mair formal 'n' feminine style o' dressing Peter was accustomed to. It nae bein' th' least baffling that she was in fact wearing th' type o' uniform he was obligated to use daily at service. But getting' ower this oddity quickly Peter took hold o' th' rod 'n' let Miss Elizabeth aid 'im to his feet, as weel relieved smile spreadin' oan me lips as I instantly sprang to me brother. Embracing 'im, him squeezing me as tightly efter givin' me as surprised gaze. But I'd seen clear relief within his eyes as weel.

"You're alright", he stated, smile in his voice. "I knew you survived."

"Ye 'n' me both. Ye're too stubborn to die this wey."

I was then confused as felt somethin' cool to be slipped around me neck, me separatin' from Peter to see me cross. His present I'd placed within th' bottled message I'd dropped intae th' sea some days back, me fingers touchin' th' necklace 'til me eyes rose to me brother's. 'Im smilin' at me, his haun smoothin' me jawline curtly as he nodded. Me risin' to me toes to give 'im a kiss on th' cheek, 'til Peter's attention was caught by William who strode forth. Wide smile oan his lips as weel as it was his turn to embrace Peter, 'im however simply returnin' his smile 'til turned his gaze to Miss Elizabeth. Me Mistress instead smilin' at 'im rather sweetly. Maybe a bit too sweetly, which caused me to frown as Peter stepped to 'er.

"Elizabeth, how on earth did you get here?" he questioned lik' William had, similar type o' earnest coupon on his face as he noo frowned due to utmost dissatisfaction. His concern for me Mistress' welfare however much greater than William's, as I was aware o' Peter's secret love for 'er. Which was why he noo keeked at the pirates within th' cave nervously, then shakin' his heid incredulous. "Never mind that, do you realize how in much danger you are here? You shouldn't have come!"

Peter had said exactly th' same thing as William. But th' intensity o' his voice 'n' that anxious keek in his eyes which were strictly starin' intae Miss Elizabeth's ain were lik' a indirect confession o' his feelings. 'N' apparently I wasn't th' only one to notice it as efter exchangin' a short goup wi' Peter Miss Elizabeth smiled again, seemingly as eagerly as had I noo steppin' forth to glomp 'im. Me 'n' William followin' their quite affectionate interaction, 'er unexpected act surprisin' us as much as it did Peter. 'Im blinkin' for a couple o' times 'til I noticed all seriousness melt awa' from his eyes, 'em fillin' wi' tenderness. 'Im however hidin' that slip o' feeling afore William could notice by closin' his eyes, possibly closing Miss Elizabeth in his arms mair gently than me a moment ago.

"I came to save you", Miss Elizabeth told 'im, th' truth, but nae possibly th' whole truth as I saw 'er gaze to flicker to William's direction. So quickly however that I wondered had I seen right, it being still apparent that she seemed as relieved as me to see Peter to be awright. 'N' 'er such a gentle tone made me think that could it have been that in reality she had been… worried aboot Peter all along. Could it be?

"Never mind me, Peter. What really mattered was to get you safe, and I just couldn't bear the thought of you facing this danger alone after you unselfishly exchanged your life over others'… I heard it from Miranda. You lied to Barbossa to save Will's life. And I thank you for that. Thank you, Peter. I'm ever grateful for what you did."

I saw me brother stiffen suddenly, th' tenderness long gone 'n' replaced by somethin' else as his eyes turned to peek at William in turn. He nodded, smilin'. "No need, Elizabeth. I only did what I had to save those important to me."

Miss Elizabeth's smile widened as 'er 'n' Peter's gazes remained locked to each other for awhile longer. Me noo turnin' to keek at William to see his reaction to Miss Elizabeth's unforeseen reunion wi' Peter. But against me expectations he didn't seem that interested aboot it, his eyes directed at the fightin' figures o' Barbossa 'n' Jack. Me attention as weel noo drawn to 'em, causin' me to blink in utmost confusion, 'til th' sight o' skeleton Jack made me cringe. What… was going oan? Why was he…?

"Jack has th' curse… why?" I asked, from meself mainly, eyein' at Jack's cursed form incredulous.

"He stole a piece of the treasure when Barbossa wasn't looking", Peter explained, me frown softenin' as me reason stairted to wander.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Miss Elizabeth questioned, as puzzled as I efter getting' ower 'er ain dismay aboot Jack's involvement wi' th' Aztec gold's hex, where Peter looked only grim. Liftin' his eyebrows in unison wi' William, extremely bored lookin'.

"At the moment?" William stated, inclinin' his heid in wonder. I gave 'im a keek o' concur afore followed th' two skeletons to battle each other, Jack slashin' Barbossa on his back.

"That scoundrel's on but his own side, trust me", Peter snapped, narrowin' his eyes. But it was then that those two remainin' crewmen took notice o' us. Stairtin' to approach their weapons drawn, me steppin' back automatically.

Aye, I'd decided to come 'ere 'n' rescue Peter. But upon arrivin' 'n' realizin' there was no need for it, against those miscreants I was as defenseless, feeble lass as afore. As was Miss Elizabeth, 'er finally expressin' expected fright when th' moonlight illuminatin' th' cave 'ere 'n' there also revealed th' skeleton forms o' these men. Me however nae fearin' their monstrous exteriors any longer, but simply their clear desire to kill us.

"Get behind me!" William exclaimed, revealin' his sword in a flash as pushed me oot o' th' danger zone. Peter snatchin' Jacoby's weapon (who for oor chagrin had stairted to wake up, soon standin' to attack th' arrived enemies wi' his comrades), 'til was aboot to do th' same to Miss Elizabeth.

But instead o' lettin' 'erself to be treated lik' a defenseless damsel, Miss Elizabeth took th' same pole she'd handled a moment afore. Charchin' forth, us followin' in astonishment how she attacked those miscreants, usin' th' pole to whack th' nearest buccaneer straight oan his heid. Th' weight o' th' pole discreacin' 'er speed to prepare for defence as instantlty th' other pirate prepared for a strike. Jacoby noo risin' to his feet 'n' advancin' toward Miss Elizabeth, us gaspin' for fright 'til Peter was quick to act. Stoppin' th' pirate wi' bombs from reachin' me Mistress, cuttin' 'im oot o' his wey afore strode forward, to grab th' other side o' th' pole to ward aff th' sword which was aboot to take Miss Elizabeth's life. William however nae standin' idle but ran forth 'imself, preventin' Jacoby from interferin' by blockin' his path. Liftin' his sword, me flinchin' again as th' pirate attacked William wi'oot a hesitation. Me then followin' in turns how William challenged his fightin' skills against Jacoby, Peter fought wi' Miss Elizabeth against the two other buccaneers, 'n' Jack continued his spar wi' his former First Mate. Me feelin' meself useless by juist standin' there, unable to take a sword 'n' join th' battle, be o' use.

Me thoughts appeared to have been heard by that same twisted God who so far had but derided me. Me roundin' th' fightin' figures from safe distance awa' as me eyes stayed focused at William, however only puttin' meself in grave danger as afore could anticipate it was almost striken doon by a pirate suddenly appearin' behind me. Me only havin' enough time to hear William's voice to shout me name as twirled aroond, releasing a scream o' fear as felt th' tip o' a weapon to scrape me cheek as stumbled back. Trippin' to me skirts what else, me eyes widenin' as followed th' transformation from man to skeleton take place right in front o' me eyes, 'til that same sword rose to strike doon for th' second time. Me hatin' meself for bein' so stupid to ignore me surroundings, which I would pay for noo. I closed me eyes briefly, th' sword gleamin' dangerously as it was aboot to plunge, me this time hearin' me brother's voice cry oot me name.

But I was saved, by th' pole which all o' a sudden was thurst thro' th' pirate's rib cage, causin' me to let oot another curt cry o' fright 'til me eyes moved behind me attacker to see Peter. Wi' Miss Elizabeth, both o' 'em holdin' th' pole which had punctured th' miscreant, Peter's eyes hard as they drilled intae th' man. Enraged cry eruptin' from his geggy in turn as together wi' me Mistress they pulled th' pirate awa' from me, me standin' quickly 'n' retreatin' to th' side. Only to have Jacoby's sword almost slice at me, th' blade missin' me by an inch 'n' hittin' oan a rock beside me, me roundin' it as faced th' pirate who'd managed to slip awa' from William. Me eyes flickerin' to 'im momentarily, seein' 'im to have been stricken doon. His sword laying but a few feet awa' from me.

Jacoby's roar alerted me o' his neist attack, me dodgin' th' strike o' his weapon wance mair as then instantly gathered me hem 'n' ran. Toward William 'n' his sword, Jacoby right at me tail, me feelin' another hit whiz past me back as I then flung forth. Landin' oan me stomach 'n' reached th' fallen blade afore William who'd stumbled up on his knees. Stratled face on his coupon as followed me take his sword 'n' roll aroond, 'im attemptin' to stop me but too late. Me extertin' up 'n' succeedin' in shovin' th' blade intae Jacoby's neck. Deterrin' 'im, shocked breath eruptin' from me lips as terrified o' me action I instantly drew awa'. Against William who brought me to me feet, me haun lettin' go o' th' sword which remained in Jacoby's neck. 'Im yankin it oot wi' one jerk, 'im growlin' at me 'n' William angered. Aboot to charge.

"Keep yer hauns aff me sister, bastart!"

Both me 'n' William were taken aback by Peter's furious exclaim, us watchin' 'im take th' pole from Miss Elizabeth 'n' run toward us. Wi' a roar 'imself kickin' th' miscreant they'd battled forward, in grave rage piercin' both Jacoby 'n' th' other pirate wi' th' same rod. William pullin' me backwards as we neist followed Peter to release th' pole from his grasp, us in fact gainin' some entertainment from th' three men who were noo tuggin' th' pole in bafflement. Nae bein' able to pull it oot o' 'emselves, yankin' it back 'n' forth wi' no avail. But me smile was quickly wiped awa' by pure horror as me gaze hit me bother. 'Im noo standin' under direct moonlight, me eyes takin' in his ragged clothes which covered his bony body. Me hert stoppin' due to th' awful realization as others turned to see Peter's cursed form o' a skeleton.

"No… Peter, what have ye done?" I stated, wrinklin' me foreheid in shock. Miss Elizabeth steppin' awa' from Peter in dread as me brother's victorious grin vanished. William frownin' in equally great disbelief as mine as we stared at Peter 'n' his rottin' corpse, William's haun oan me arm tightenin'.

"Peter?" Miss Elizabeth breathed questionably, horrified, Peter turnin' to keek at 'er. Miss Elizabeth gaspin' 'n' shakin' 'er heid. "You're… like them."

I deemed to see fleetin' chagrin appear in Peter's eyes due to Miss Elizabeth's scare o' 'im, 'til he neist ignored oor terror 'n' turned his gaze at th' staked pirates. Grabbin' th' pole as stepped back intae th' shadows, lookin' lik' 'imself again.

"Will, the bomb!" he shouted, shovin' th' trio farther awa' as beckoned on th' ground. Us scourin' th' area 'n' finally spottin' th' explosive among th' treasures 'n' objects spread aboot th' place. William's coupon fillin' wi' seriousness again as he ran to th' bomb, soon makin' his wey to Peter who'd forced Barbossa's men against th' farthest wall. Back at us starin' noo three men instead o' those skeletonial beings, as me mind was quick to share their train o' thought. Miss Elizabeth dashin' to aid Peter to keep th' rapscallions in place as I rushed to retrieve a torch I spotted to burn oan me left. Me footin' quite slippery due to th' ocean o' coins I waded thro', wi' stumblin' steps managin' to get to th' torch to detach it from its holder. Runnin' to William in a flash, all eyes includin' th' pirates' turnin' to William who placed th' bomb's fuse intae th' flames. Th' crewmen's eyes widenin' for terror in turn as th' fuse instantly ignited, William givin' 'em a wide smirk as Peter pulled th' men back intae th' moonlight wi' Miss Elizabeth. So that William could place th' lit bomb intae th' stomach o' its owner, Jacoby. As a finishin' touch all o' us noo proddin' th' impaled men back, Jacoby's hauns fumblin' his torso in attempt to remove th' object inserted within 'im. For nothin', Peter's face fillin' wi' great satisfaction as we watched Jacoby to look up to us, where his comrades were starin' at 'im in horror. Peter's grin but dark, me seein' his expression change curtly intae somethin' I'd ne'er seen afore.

"No fair."

"Run!" Peter shouted, takin' hold o' Miss Elizabeth as lead 'er awa' from th' explodin' pirates, William bein' but a step behind 'im, haulin' me efter 'imself in haste. Me soon matchin' his steps as th' bomb but a few seconds later went aff, th' pirates along wi' it.

Th' blast sent treasures in th' air, th' loud boom echoin' from th' cave's walls, alarmin' us as William sheltered me wi' his arms. Me feelin' how coins rained doon us 'til in th' neist second we were runnin' again. Comin' however to a abrupt halt as Jack suddenly turned toward us efter distractin' Barbossa, me seein' blood drip from his palm as he threw somethin' to William. Me blinkin' in surprise as I realized it to be his piece o' th' Aztec gold. But though me reason wasn't this time quick enough to fathom what was happenin', William knew exactly what. Realizin' Jack's wordless prompt, his eyes instantly flyin' to Peter.

"Peter, the medallion!"

Peter twirled aroond in confusion, seein' us noo run up th' hill 'n' reach th' stone chest. 'Im reachin' th' same conclusion as stopped his runnin' as weel, me followin' as he yanked a chain from his neck. Holdin' that very same medallion which had brought us 'ere.

But juist as he was aboot to throw it to William Miss Elizabeth let oot a startled wail, alertin' Peter. His as weel as me eyes movin' to see Barbossa who'd appeared oot o' nowhere. Standin' but a few meters awa' from Miss Elizabeth, smirk oan his lips as his pistol was aimed directly at 'er. Me hert lurchin' for fright as Peter's eyes widened, William stiffenin' by me side.

"No!" Peter bellowed, jumpin' forth, shovin' Miss Elizabeth oot o' th' wey juist as sound o' a gunshot broke th' silence. Me hert this time skippin' a beat as Miss Elizabeth fell intae th' shallow pool o' water, in that same second th' shot was fired 'er eyes risin' to Peter in dread.

_"Peter, no!"_

Instead o' stoppin' due to th' shot he'd gained Peter attacked Barbossa wi' enraged cry, his sword strikin' at th' pistol 'n' causin' it to loosen from th' pirate Captain's haun. Barbossa frownin' in confusion as Peter charged at 'im, managin' to deliver a couple o' powerful blows, 'til Barbossa deflected his weapon. Bumpin' Peter awa' wi' force, me flinchin' as Peter lost his balance 'n' fell intae th' pool as weel. Received by Miss Elizabeth whose worried eyes instantly stairted to roam ower me brother, 'er hauns unfoldin' Peter's clothes to see th' wound. But it was then revealed that it had nae been Barbossa who'd fired th' pistol, but Jack. All attention includin' Barbossa's noo drawin' to th' man in question who was goupin' at Barbossa wi' earnest eyes. Th' barrel o' his gun indeed releasin' smoke, Barbossa keekin' doon at a hole which had formed oan his chest. 'N' then I understood.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot", I heard Barbossa to stae, lookin' up to Jack again wi' mock. Arrogant smile oan his lips.

"He didn't waste it", William corrected 'im, causin' Barbossa to turn around to see 'im stand beside th' chest. His arm stretched upon it, Barbossa makin' a slight frown as Peter's deceit finally dawned to 'im, his gaze fallin' to see me. Me slidin' doon th' hill in haste 'n' snatchin' a sword from th' ground as Miss Elizabeth instead rose in a flash, hurryin' to fetch th' medallion which Peter had dropped. Barbossa havin' no time to prevent 'er from reachin' it 'n' tossin' it straight to me, me instantly runnin' back to William wi' a couple o' leaps. Openin' th' bandage wrapped aroond me palm. Placin' th' coin upon it afore wi'oot any hesitation reopened th' old wound, me frownin' as watched me blood stain th' skeleton engraved intae th' gold, me eyes slowly risin' to glare at Barbossa as I squeezed th' coin intae me fingers momentarily. Breath escapin' me lips as I then let it fall, William's 'n' Jack's pieces followin' right efter, th' dark spell surroundin' this chest finally breakin'.

Barbossa's dropped his weapons afore revealed his chest, me blinkin' wance as saw his shirt stairt to turn red rapidly, 'im followin' his blood to seep oot o' th' wound in utmost disbelief. This didn't prove anythin', but it were his eyes which told th' truth aboot th' matter. That th' curse had been lifted, makin' 'im one o' th' livin' again. This time, I reckoned,'n' for th' first time in those ten years he felt pain. 'N' upon realizing that his gaze returned to Jack, another ghost o' smile appearin' oan his lips afore his face became completely blank.

"I feel… _cold_."

Another breath left me gegy as we watched Barbossa fall oan his knees, finally keelin' ower onto a pile o' treasures. Dead, his empty eyes starin' wide open intae emptiness. It was ower.

I closed me ain eyes in relief, turnin' to William 'n' leant against 'im. 'Is body relaxin' th' same wey as his arms wrapped aroond me, 'em soon urgin' me to embrace 'im. His as willin' response causin' me to wish nae to separate from 'im ever again, th' sense o' security within his arms bein' too wonderful to relinquish noo when this nightmare had finally come to an end.

"We've taken th' weddings vows to a whole freish level, haven't we?" I joked, lettin' oot a low laugh, me feelin' how William's chest vibrated for a slight laughter as weel. 'Im nodding, squeezin' me.

"Aye."

Sudden rustle awoke me attention then, us turnin' to see drookit Peter come to a halt at th' other side o' th' chest. Rubbin' his neck while glanced doon at th' cursed treasure, familiar jovial smirk curvin' up his lips.

"You sure have made them quite literal", he said, laughin' to 'imself as weel 'til I noo stepped closer to 'im. Me happiness changin' intae worry, me haun extendin' toward 'im.

"Come to th' light."

Peter obeyed, Miss Elizabeth 'n' Jack followin' from th' distance how Peter placed his palm oan mine. Deep, extremely relieved sigh leavin' me lips as me delighted eyes turned to examine me brother. Nae that cursed, skeleton version o' 'im, but th' brother I luved 'n' kenned. Us exchangin' a smile 'til I leant forth to hug 'im as weel, Peter's heid pressin' against mine.

"It's alright now, Miranda. We're going home."

"I ken. Thanks to ye", I answered, lookin' both at Peter 'n' William. Takin' both o' their hauns in mine, smilin' overjoyed. But as abrupt noise as th' gunshot noo cut th' still air, us turnin' to see Jack to have wandered aff further in th' cave. Ransacking th' treasures, apparently bored to follow oor affectionate interaction, tossin' awa' th' items he found insufficient to his standards. Me shakin' me heid at 'im. Weel in th' very end… Jack was what he was. Dyed-in-th-wool pirate.

"Elizabeth", Peter called oot to me Mistress then who was examinin' th' treasure troves neist to 'er too, 'er questionable eyes keekin' up from a necklace o' pearls she'd found. Me gaze visitin' 'er 'n' seein' 'er tilt 'er heid in question as William helped me doon from th' hill efter closin' th' lid o' th' Aztec chest. Both me 'n' Willian noo noticing how Peter's jaw muscles clenched suddenly, his soft eyes turnin' a wee harder as they met wi' Miss Elizabeth's, 'im makin' a nod.

"I heard you're getting married with Norrington. Congratulations. I hope he'll make you very happy woman."

William froze. His gaze shootin' to Miss Elizabeth who was returnin' me brother's serious ('n' I kenned, jealous) stare, 'er ain coupon fillin' wi' curt dismay 'til she hid it. 'Er eyes visitin' William's, whose face was rather blank regardless o' his cringe caused by Peter's sudden revelation. Me wonderin' where on earth Peter could've heard aboot this as he'd been aboard _Th' Pearl_ since yesterday.

But then me eyes found Jack, his dreadlocked 'n' unkempt exterior givin' me th' answer. O' coorse…

"Yes. I'm sure he will, I thank you for your consideration Peter", Miss Elizabeth replied, smilin', though I could tell she was ashamed to meet Peter's eyes while sayin' these words which were but a lie. Peter keekin' awa' 'n' liftin' his jaw, his haun squeezin' aroond somethin' within his pocket, as Miss Elizabeth's gaze moved to see what I saw. Rather indifferent reaction o' William's, though he must've been th' maist taken aback by these news. William simply makin' a slight smile 'n' bowin his heid at 'er, politely.

"Congratulations, Miss Swann. I as well wish all the best for you."

Me Mistress' voice faltered slightly as she responded. "Thank you, Will."

Short silence descended as no one said anything, th' only sound comin' from th' rejected objects Jack kept oan throwin' ower his shoulder. Me watchin' 'im in silence as weel 'til Miss Elizabeth's cheery voice was th' first to speak.

"We should return to _The Dauntless_", she urged us, turnin', aboot to walk toward th' entrance.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

I turned to William, maybe imaginin' as deemed to have heard a tint o' irritation in his voice. Miss Elizabeth sure thinkin' so as she'd been halted by William's remark, 'er however nae turnin' too keek at 'im but daunered past Peter 'n' Jack. Me gaugin' gaze slowly movin' from William to me brother, to witness his as calculatin' stare directed at William. That same flash o' an expression I'd ne'er seen afore returnin', soon enough dispersin' again as Peter's eyes traveled to Miss Elizabeth. Me hert noo fillin' wi' pity as he took a few steps efter 'er, his shoulders slouchin' as a sign o' a sigh. Downcast one. But it was then when Jack (at this point shrouded wi' strings o' pearls 'n' jewels, freish gaudy rings oan his fingers) decided to join us again, stoppin' me from goin' to me brother. Me tiltin' me heid at that crown which decorated his heid, Jack's carryin' a selection o' different valuables in his arms as swaggered ower to Peter, as weel starin' efter Miss Elizabeth rather thoughtful lookin'. Jack's forefinger noo pointin' at 'er, his tone remarkable.

"If ye were waiting for the opportune moment… _That was it_."

Peter leered at th' ceiling frustrated, poutin'. "Aren't you insightful. _Too_ much I'd say for your own good."

"I'm simply clever enough man to see what's in front of me", Jack retorted, his phrase holdin' some other meanin' concealed from th' rest o' us but Peter, who definitely got th' pirate's point. Squintin' in irritation 'til sighed, walkin' awa' from Jack.

"If you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship", Jack continued, followin' me brother as did I 'n' William. Me holdin' in a freish flinch as passed Barbossa's lifeless corpse, hearin' th' amused but dark laugh o' Peter's.

"Aye. I'd be _happy_ to ship you off to your ship. After all you _did_ save my arse, Sparrow."

"You're very welcome, mate."

"What's wrong?" I asked from William, sittin' doon intae th' longboat a worried face oan me coupon. Me questionable eyes examinin' me beloved's features which had been oddly expressionless for th' last ten minutes, William takin' a seat neist to me. "Are ye surely awright?"

Willian gasped oot o' his thoughts, offerin' me a carefree smile. "Yes."

"Truly? Because ye seem rather distracted… is there somethin' ye wish to tell me?" I ensured, placin' a haun oan his. He shook his heid smilin' wider, takin' it. Caressin' me knuckles gently.

"Truly. I'm well, Miranda. I'm extremely well now while with you."

This caused me hert to swell for untamed happiness, for all me luv for this man by me side. Me noddin' in turn contended as William received Peter's jacket, placin' it oan me shoulders. Me smile widenin' intae beamin' as I released a long sigh, me eyes closin' as I pulled th' jacket tighter aroond meself against th' chilly air o' th' cave. Leanin' against William to feel his warmth as oor boat slid intae motion, William's arms automatically wrappin' arrond me. Me feelin' his jaw set upon me heid, his fingers this time caressin' me arm, tenderly.

"I luv ye."

"I love you too."

Aye, this adventure was certainly ower. No mair pirates, mortal dangers 'n' hexed treasures. Th' curse had been lifted, Barbossa's crew defeated by Commodore Norrington's troupes, 'n' oor lives returned back to normal. 'N' noo, efter several years o' waitin… William 'n' I were to get married. 'N' I cannot describe th' satisfyin' feelin' o' excitement, o' deep affection I experienced while thought aboot this delightful event which loomed brightly at oor near future. Whiskin' awa' all o' th' horrifyin' recollections o' me first 'n' _maist definitely_ last swashbuckling escapade. I was sure o' it, as sure as o' th' mutual love I shared wi' th' young blacksmith sittin' beside me.

As noo it was but a fact; he luved me. Deeply, me feelin' meself silly to have ever suspected otherwise.

* * *

**Scottish words:**

**Pronouns etc:**

** o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**goup=stare, haun=hand, heid=head, juist=just, lik'=like, 'em=them, awright=alright, aboot=about, noo=now, weel=well, wi'=with, keek=look, stairt=start, efter=after, ain=own, 'ere=here, afore=before, wi'oot=without, aroond=around, awa'=away, thro'=through, aff=off, neist=next, freish=new, wance mair=once more, coupon=face, face=expression, foreheid=forehead, oor=our, goup=stare, drookit=drenched, ken=know, o' coorse=of course, dauner=walk**


	27. Entry 26

**Entry 26**

When we'd left the cave somethin' I awready knew was confirmed. _Th' Black Pearl_ had set sail during th' ongoing battle, wi'oot its rightful Captain. 'N' this notion had made Jack what else than dooncast, though he'd obviously tried to hide it from us as we'd stared at th' empty bay th' vessel had been anchored to nae but an hour afore. 'Im bypassin' this upsettin' fact wi' nonchalant remark.

_"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."_

So he'd said. But regardless o' his apathy I'd known how in fact hurt he must've felt. To have his ship he'd finally regained efter ten years o' waiting stolen wance mair, by no other than his ain crew. His First Mate 'n' maist trusted man among 'em. So, even me perceptions aboot th' man 'n' his altogether character had become rather rancorous, I still felt sorry for 'im. Especially when I noo thought back aboot th' fate he by th' loss o' his ship 'n' freedom was left wi', which Peter had bestowed upoan 'im right efter. Surprisin' us all by takin' oot a hidden irons 'n' shacklin' Jack's hauns together so that he wasn't able to escape, though he had no place to run aff to anymair. But such a detail didn't matter to me brother who'd taken great delight by this arrest, which saved 'im from th' gravest punishment when we'd arrived to _Th' Dauntless_. Seein' Captain Jack Sparrow fettered 'n' led aboard by Peter alleviatin' Commodore Norrington from throwin' 'im intae th' brig for th' rest o' th' voyage. So unlik' me, Peter had received quite a pleasant reception from his superior 'n' fellow marines.

"Ye might actually see what's in front of you after all, mate, I give ye that. But from the two of us, it is _you_ who appears to be dishonest", Jack had said, a smirk oan his lips while glancing back at Peter who'd instantly scowled at 'im efter a short, significant stare. Shovin' th' grinnin' pirate intae th' awaitin' arms o' two marines, 'em takin' Jack below intae th'brig. Me actually agreein' in that wi' Jack. Peter had lied, promised to take Jack back to his ship 'n' let 'im go. But instead efter discoverin' th' absence o' _Th' Pearl_, while claspin' th' irons aroond Jack's wrists, he'd announced wi' deep distaste 'n' triumph that he'd had no intention o' lettin' th' miscreant walk free. Peter had reneged his word, wi' unsettlin' coldness which had set me hert momentarily at unease.

Lik' said, Governor Swann had been furious wi' me due to th' mar done to th' Captain's quarters 'n' Norrington's belognings (notably mair upset than th' owner 'imself), nae to mention th' reckless 'n' perilous ploy which had put his daughter in grave danger (as o' coorse, ultimately it was me to lay blame upoan as th' only woman irresponsible enough to perform such a foolishness). Me simply takin' in his scolds meekly wi'oot a protest as always, though much o' that he accused me o' was completely uncalled for, as his dear daughter had played as great part in this escape. But th' moment his humiliatin' rebuke reached a point it could've mirrored me possible removal from me post in his hoosehold, Miss Elizabeth finally cut in. Offerin' th' other side o' th' story 'n' explainin' to 'er father that I indeed wasn't th' only person to reproach. That she was as much to reprimand. 'N' fortunately for me, instantly Governor Swann had given in, his earnest expression replaced by a gentle one, Miss Elizabeth's simple smile as weel savin' William from any harsher punishment than swabbing th' deck 'til we reached Port Royal. Which I was grateful for.

So here I was again, about a week later back at Port Royal. Whole town waitin' for th' forthcomin' execution which was to take place that morning… Th' execution o' th' notorious pirate accused for several crimes includin' th' assault upon th' Governor's daughter 'n' th' theft o' His Majesty's Royal Fleet's vessel. Th' hangin' o' Jack Sparrow.

Fleetin' melancholy filled me as I daunered along th' street, me gaze fallin' to stare at th' dusty road. Weel, I can't say he hadn't brought this upoan 'imself. Accordin' to th' laws which prohibited piracy 'n' all manner o' deeds associated wi' these individuals, Jack was definitely 'n' rightfully guilty. He deserved to hang for his crimes.

But even this was what me reason kept convincin' me, me haun paused in middle o' knockin' onto th' door o' th' smithy. Somethin', that tiny inner voice which so far had provoked but scorn toward th' pirate tellin' me that in this case law's view o' th' situation was falsely interpreted, unjust. Jack wasn't so bad o' a man he was prosecuted to be. Even I admitted it. So though me spirits had risen notably due to th' happy events taken place in me life during these past few days, still me conscious, that small part o' it which was oan Jack's side, didn't leave me alone. Even noo, th' mornin' he was finally to pay for his deeds. But me gloom disappeared instantly by th' smilin' coupon o' William as he answered th' door. Me smile as wide when he let me inside as appointed yesterday durin' oor walk, closin' th' door behind me.

"Guid mornin'", I said, givin' a light winch oan William's cheek afore walked further in.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well, back in your own room again?"

"Better, although me dreams were mainly nightmares, so I woke up several times durin' th' night... But ye should've only seen it, those pirates had thoroughly ransacked me room doon to th' last drawer. Thank heavens there was nothin' valuable for 'em to find!"

"I can imagine. My room had been left intact, but the shop was in complete disarray when I got back", William responded, me seeing a fleeting frustration to harden his warm eyes as he glanced at oor surroundings. Me doin' th' same, as weel bein' capable o' imaginin' th' mess which had awaited William three days ago when _Th' Dauntless_ had finally moored back to th' port o' registry efter several days o' voyage in shifty wind. But honestly, that Mr. Broon… Couldn't he do that much as to take a broom 'n' tidy up a bit? Th' man was utterly useless…

"Have you seen Peter these days?" William queried abruptly. "I've tried to find him, even left messages to the Fort, but he hasn't turned up."

I shook me heid. "Not since we returned. Which however isn't very odd, considerin' why he seems to have disappeared…"

William frowned, baffled, where I realized to have let somethin' unfortunate to slip. Smilin'. "I'm sure he's awright. Ye ken Peter, he does things lik' this whenever he's upset."

"Upset? Is something wrong with him?"

Aye, th' love o' his life is to marry a man much older than 'er, nae to mention a man superior to Peter in both wealth 'n' station… I tried to look ignorant, inclinin' me heid. "Weel… wouldn't ye be a wee disoriented efter what we've been thro'? It's nae exactly usual for Peter's steady life o' a soldier."

William had a realization. "True."

"Do ye have somethin' important to speak wi' 'im then?"

"I would've just told him that the commission he gave me has been finished. Much quicker than I thought, but I've pretty much been out of other work these three days, so had a lot of time in me hands."

"Commission? Peter's?" I asked, baffled. "Did he need a freish sword?"

William let oot a laugh, his somewhat peculiar face causin' me to frown in even deeper bafflement as he then lifted a bag for me to see. Me freezin' 'n' me eyes widenin' for dimay as he dug oot a magnificent piece o' jewelry. Me irises quickly however focusin' solely oan that immense, flawless diamond at th' center o' th' necklace. Th'gem takin' me breath awa'.

"Peter asked ye to make.. this?" I demanded, blinkin', nae bein' able to make meself to say th' words oan me lips as William tilted his heid in concur.

"After our arrival three days ago he followed me here, giving me this diamond and telling me to make a necklace out of it. He didn't say where he got it, but instead made it clear how important it was for me to finish this piece before the day of the hanging."

"Ye did this in less than three days? William, it's incredible…"

"I could tell it was important to him, so I used all my spear time to make the necklace as fine as possible. You think he'll approve?"

"Definitely…" I breathed, in a daze, William noo handin' th' gorgeous rock to me. "But where… where on earth has Peter gotten this? He could ne'er afford to …"

But then it hit me, both o' us realizin' how Peter could've come in possession o' such a treasure, as that's what it exactly was. One o' th' countless gems layin' in th' caves o' Isla de Muerta. I shook me heid again in disbelief, eyein' at th' exquisite necklace.

"Awright, Peter took this diamond from th' island… But why?" I questioned, half from meself. Though by th' look o' his coupon William seemed to ken th' answer.

"When we were acquiring a crew at Tortuga, Peter told me he's in love with someone", he stated, causin' me to freeze again. But this time for nervousness, me keekin' awa' as gave th' necklace back to 'im.

"Who?"

"You don't know?"

"Naw, he hasn't mentioned anyone." _Liar_.

I closed me eyes curtly as let oot a breath. What, even if William 'n' I were on oor wey to get married 'n' I had no reason to fear for his dejected reaction, was there really a point to reveal me brother's secret luv for Miss Elizabeth? It wasn't me secret to tell.

"Well whoever that girl is, I'm sure this diamond is meant for her", William stated then, smilin'. "And she'll be a lucky girl. Only few young men of this town can afford to endow such a gem to one they love."

I didn't reply, juist makin' a rigid nod. What th' heck was Peter' plottin'? This diamond 'n' all, he surely wasn't goin' to give it to me, so th' only option would be th' girl he was in love wi' lik' William had deduced… Which o' all th' lasses o' this town had to be awready engaged 'n' prohibited Miss Elizabeth! This conclusion made me really nervous at th' moment, me stairtin' to think in worry why was it that Peter had wanted William to make this necklace. 'N' for this day even. He surely wasn't goin' to complicate things by givin' th' diamond to 'er? I didn't even dear to consider that option…

Peter truly astonished me. He'd become rather odd since we'd left th' horrors o' th' adventure behind us, but though apparently normal he seemed nae so to me. I kenned 'im better than anyone, 'n' was sure there was somethin' aff aboot 'im… Jack's arrest, his abrupt disappearance 'n' this gem he'd given to William to be prepared as a definite wooin' gift, even Peter didn't express his affection to me Mistress openly (as what could be mair evident lik' a gemstone o' th' size o' an egg)… All in all though small, these facts were too oot o' ordinary to be solely blamed oan th' last week's events…

I forgot me brother as noo finally took notice o' William's claes, which weren't exactly his common attire. Under his usual brown vest he wore a brand new white shirt o' very good quality, as weel as freish pair o' shoes, his sword strapped to other o' th' two baldric belts roundin' his torso. I also noticed 'im to have thrown a red cape ower a chair's backrest, me fingers touchin' th' fabric which had a sterling feelin' to it, me eyes noo examinin' a hat which rested oan th' table neist to me. A freish one too, 'n' quite flamboyant lookin' wi' its excessively long feather 'n' big buckle, th' headwear's altogether appearance causin' me to smile in amusement as I took it intae me hauns. Smoothin' th' light brown felt, turnin' it.

"A gift from th' Governor?" I inquired, or mair lik' guessed, meetin' William's eyes which were a wee uncomfortable due to th' amusement I seemed to feel toward his outfit. This possibility was probable, as these clothes truly looked very pricey to purchase wi' his salary. But I wasn't sayin' I complained aboot th' wey he looked, quite th' opposite. William returnin' me smile as nodded, me daunerin' to 'im wi' slow steps.

"Apparently Elizabeth put a word in for me and Governor Swann saw fit to reward me with a small fee", he admitted, though his tone sounded a bit disinclined. Aye, he wasn't accustomed to accept favors from others, nae alone money. It had been th' same when th' Governor had announced to aid us wi' th' expenses o' oor wedding.

"That's great. Only had it been me, I'd made sure ye to get twice th' amount", I replied cheerfully, liftin' me haun to whisk awa' some dust from his shoulder. "Although nae even all those treasures at Isla de Muerta would be enough to repay for all that ye did for me… But bein' this hat a wee gaudy or nae, at least I noo get to show aff me handsomest o' all fiancé."

We locked gazes as I placed th' hat oan his heid, lettin' oot a slight amused breath 'til smiled at 'im lovingly. "There. Lik' a true gentleman."

William quickly avoided me gaze by keekin' doon curtly, but I saw 'im to experience somethin' similar as me as he noo caught me injured haun, flippin' it aroond to touch th' bandage.

"How's the wound?"

"Awright. Because o' th' remedy Mattie prepared, it awready has stairted to heal nicely. But are ye treatin' yers properly?"I queried then, in turn takin' his haun to eye at th' cloth coverin' it, which efter all could've been mair clean. Which was why I narrowed me eyes at it momentarily, afore directed a questionable keek up to William. But he then suddenly pulled his haun free from me grasp, me blinkin' in confusion where he only nodded.

"Yes, it is fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"How could I nae? Even if ye weren't me husband to be, ye'd still be th' maist important man in me life. So what ye ask is impossible."

Efter a moment o' clearly wantin' to say somethin' William simply released a sigh 'n' smiled a wee. Me nae thinkin' much o' his strange face as we then examined each other for awhile, 'til I abruptly recalled th' time.

"We're goin' to be late!" I realized, aboot to pass William to dauner to th' door. But William's voice stopped me, me turnin' back to 'im in confusion.

"How do you feel about this? That they're going to hang Jack?" he questioned, mair serious noo. 'N' as I gauged at his features, I could tell he was far from acceptin' it. I sighed, goin' to ol' Amanda 'n' smoothin' 'er muzzle in thoughts.

"I'm definitely nae as eager to see 'im hang as Peter is", I stated then efter a pause, silence descendin' as William in turn examined me from th' small distance awa'. In th' end noddin' for th' third time, in concur.

"Peter's had his mind set on arresting Jack the moment we helped him escape the first time…"

"First time?" I repeated in bafflement, tiltin' me heid as gazed at William who I imagined to see cringe due to me question.

"Nothing, never mind that. But you're right, because of Jack's arrest Peter was saved from the denounce of his title as the Lieutenant, if not worse."

"Aye. 'N' I'm nae sayin' I feel completely comfortable aboot his ease to condemn Jack to death when he did save Peter's life, regardless o' all he's done even I despise 'im for. But still I think Jack doesn't deserve this…Nae death. I hate to see men die, especially in such a cruel wey."

We were quiet for another moment, thinkin' aboot th' pirate who'd in th' end proven to have some good in 'im, though seemed to possess a peculiar wey o' showin' it. Me mind reelin' back to th' time o' me adventure I'd gotten to know this buccaneer better than I'd ever imagined, me haun risin' to me stomach. As if I would've been wearin' too tightly laced corset, which created this sudden sense o' suffocation, somethin' hinderin' me from breathin' evenly as me thoughts recollected th' pirate sentenced to death.

_"Peas in a pot darling."_

"Miranda?"William called, puzzled to see me turn embarrassed all o'a sudden, me hastily hidin' me bright red cheeks from 'im. Why couldn't I juist forget what had (shamefully) occurred atween me 'n' Jack whenever I was aroond William? Always when that happened enormous quilt took ower me, 'n' made me think back that disgraceful lass I'd been ('n' who'd fit intae Lily's description o' a coquette perfectly) wi' horror. I'd told meself repeatedly that back then it had to be done, but noo when I keeked intae William's eyes… was close to 'im, all that too often sprung to me mind was Jack's too familiar hauns studyin' th' curves o' me body. Which I'd allowed to happen… I had to stop meself from ruining all that good I had right by me side, starin' at me wi' vigilant eyes tryin' to read me expression.

"You turned red all of a sudden…Are you sure the wound hasn't infected and made you feverish?" William continued, walkin' ower to me to have a better keek at me, nae givin' me much time to get a serious grip o' meself afore I somehow managed to return me features back to normal. Me smilin' at 'im carefreely, shakin' me heid as he was aboot to feel me foreheid.

"O' coorse nae silly, ye ken that me health is excellent", I reassured, capturin' th' haun lifted toward me face, pullin' 'im closer. "Though I have to admit it's very adorable for ye to worry ower th' slightest injuries o' mine… But I guess that feature makes us ideal for each other."

"I guess so", William agreed, quietly but did smile. Me then noddin' toward th' door.

"Come oan. We're truly goin' to be late."

I was again aboot to go to th' doors, but wance mair William made it impossible, 'im graspin' me wrist afore I could take but a couple o' steps.

"Wait. I have something to give you", he told me, noo mair happily, his smile wider as me surprised eyes watched 'im to walk back further in th' smithy. William makin' his wey to th' table where all th' tools had been placed upoan, me gaze risin' to see th' alarmingly high risen sun from th' small window.

"That's sweet o' ye, but can't it wait? It would feel rather incorrect for me to accept a present from ye when someone we know is aboot to die", I replied seriously, though me tone was softened by a smile at th' end.

"It won't take long, I left it in sight so that when you'd come… It's not here. Wait a second, I'm sure I put it somewhere here…"

"William…"

"Found it!"

I daunered ower to 'im in interest as saw 'im to take oot a small wooden case, 'im holdin' it oot to me as me eyes moved atween 'im 'n' th' carved lid o' th' box. William's smile was tender as he did th' same, his gaze ultimately droppin' doon in slight embarrassment.

"I meant to give you this before… but didn't get a chance after everything that… happened", he stairted, beckonin' to th' very same adventure both o' us had been drawn intae against oor will, ne noddin' in understanding. "It's a birthday present."

"What is it?" I inquired, deep within maybe a bit too excited as me eyes fell to stare at th' case again in even greater interest. William exchangin' a keek wi' me as placed it in me hauns.

"See for yourself."

I eyed at William for a few seconds mair 'til did as he told me, openin' th' lid, me haun however instantly flyin' oan me lips due to admiration. William's present amazing me so that I became speechless, me breakin' intae a sweet smile as finally dug oot th' maist wondrous item I'd ever seen. It was very simple, silvery hair comb. Nae havin' any other decorations but its beautiful shape depicting a moon, indeed comparin' to such combs o' me Mistress bein' rather plain. But nevertheless, I'd ne'er received mair wonderful gift from William, me moist irises risin' to 'im.

"Ye did this for me? William… I can't even tell ye how perfect it is", I said, holdin' back tears o' joy as then ingstinctively turned to a mirror hangin' oan th' wall by me side. Smilin' William goin' to recover another one as I instead removed th' comb in me hair holdin' th' topknot in place, replacin' it wi' William's present. Gentle smile spreadin' oan me lips as William arrived juist then, liftin' th' mirror in his haun for me to see th' comb better. 'N' what else, me hert turned light 'n' was filled wi' affection as I let oot a sigh. Noddin' meself.

"It's beautiful. Thank ye."

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it to be too plain, but it looks great on you", William replied, me turnin' aroond for 'im to give me a look thro'. "You're truly easy on the eyes today."

"Because o' ye", I explained, William's smile faltetin' a bit due to confusion, 'til his eyes were filled wi' a expression I couldn't read when I pressed close to 'im. Me hauns slidin' oan his shoulders, all th' wey to his neck. "It's yer luv which makes me this easy oan th' eyes… yer eyes."

William didn't say anythin' where I felt me heartbeat to rise, it noo provin' to be however much mair easier to remain calm co close to 'im when I neist kissed 'im. This time me as weel voluntarily forgettin' th' fact that we were in a hurry, soon leanin' me foreheid oan his jaw. Sayin' th' words I couple o' years back would've been too shy to utter ootlood, but which noo came oot confident 'n' true. Straight from me hert 'n' wi'oot a hesitation, urged by me strong emotions which felt lik' tearin' me apart if remained unsaid.

"I luv ye, William. You're everythin' I need to be happy, 'n' it delights me that ye feel th' same. But on this day forward we can finally be together."

"We should leave."

I was surprised due to William's interruption, 'im as if boltin' further from me lik' gotten electrocuted 'n' takin' me haun. Stridin' to th' entrance in a flash, openin' th' doors for me. However for some reason nae meetin' me gaze which had risen to keek at 'im questionably. But I ignored it as exited th' smithy, William soon joinin' me efter lockin' up th' shop. Smile nevertheless returnin' to me lips when he offered his arm to me, me scceptin' it. Tryin' to remain positive 'n' enjoy th' sun, though oor steps brought us all th' time closer to Fort Charles. To witness how Jack Sparrow would go to his last adventure to write aboot… in his death certificate.

Chills ran along me back instantly when I saw th' noose prepared for th' upcomin' execution from th' entrance. William givin' me a compassionate gaze 'til it was soon enough focused oan somethin' at th' other side o' th' square. Or someone, his expression turnin' from somewhat gloomy to serious, me eyes which were roundin' th' Fort 'n' th' people gathered there neist returnin' back to 'im. Takin' in th' evident emotion o' hesitation when his irises instead then found their wey to Miss Elizabeth, who was standin' oan a podium wi' 'er father 'n' Commodore Norrington lik' th' rest o' th' noble folk (havin' a clear view to th' execution stage). 'Er alkin' quite merrily wi Peter.

She looked lik' 'erself again in that elegant, creamy colored dress she wore. 'Er golden brown locks combed intae a stylish coiffure, covered by a hat decorated wi' flowers 'n' lace. Lik' Jack had wance said to me aboard _Th' Dauntless_, preferable change from 'er earlier self dressed intae trousers 'n' soldier's jacket. She was a very attractive pair to 'er fiancé who was standin' but a step behind 'er, dressed in his finest uniform 'n' as imposin' headdress. 'N' maybe due to th' similar type o' notion to mine, or for some reason maist unknown to me, William's gaze remained at th' three 'til his vision as weel as mine was blocked by Peter who noticed us. Smile liftin' th' corners o' me lips up as I saw 'im dauner toward us thro' th' crowd efter bowin' to Miss Elizabeth, dressed intae his uniform too. Small smile appearin' to his lips too when he came to a halt to hug me.

"There ye are, finally!" I exclaimed, Peter tiltin' his heid at me. "Where have ye been all this time? We were stairtin' to worry aboot ye, Peter."

"Sorry sis, I've had some things to sort out. But what can I say, I couldn't let th' opportinuty to see that mongrel Sparrow hang pass", he replied, his wide smile causin' me to fill wi' that familiar unease momentarily, 'til Peter's eyes moved to Will.

"Did you bring it?" he questioned, William revealin' th' bag he'd shown me earlier, which encased th' giant diamond 'n' which noo was handed to me brother. William noddin' to Peter as he dug oot th' commissioned necklace, gaugin' at it carefully.

"I did my best in the time you gave me. Hope it's enough", William answerd with a smile, Peter returnin' it. His ain rather contemplative but o' coorse glad.

"Aye, it couldn't be more beautiful. Nice work, mate, Miranda's sure going to benefit for your skills as a jeweler", Peter complimented, in th' end teasin' us as was his for awhile forgotten habit. Me shooin' 'im aff as saw his comment to bother William.

"Are you giving it to that girl you mentioned at Tortuga?" William asked, his tone inquirin' as he leant closer to me brother. Shovin' 'im oan th' shoulder, where Peter's coupon had become rather blank th' moment he'd presented his query. "Do I know her?"

"You do", Peter admitted efter a short silence, smilin' rather sweetly (which was rare for 'im too) as keeked doon. His gaze however soon findin' its wey to stare at th' individual in question among th' crow, his determined eyes turnin' gentle. "I could say she's very close to both of our hearts."

I frowned, noticin' th' wey Peter was sendin' (I cannot even believe it to be actually true) direct smitten gazes to Miss Elizabeth. Me aboot to step by his side to deter 'im, to interrogate 'im aboot his obvious plan o' action involvin' that diamond 'n' that rather revealin' insinuation, but didn't get th' chance. As in th' same moment drums stairted to play, as a sign o' th' execution to commence.

"Duty calls", Peter stated, turnin' back to us for a moment 'til made a nod, turnin' aroond. "See you later."

"Peter, wait!" I shouted, but for nothin'. Releasin' a frustrated sigh as he simply strode thro' th' crowd again 'n' vanished form me sight. Only soon to appear again this time oan th' stage, walkin' th' chained pirate ower to th' center. Me seein' even from th' distance th' wey Peter's hard eyes drilled intae Jack in utmost contempt, 'til he left th' prisoner stand alone in th' middle. Peter stationin' 'imself to th' left side o' th' stage, his rifle but a second later prepared in his hauns if Jack would get intae his heid to try to escape. 'N' I was sure that if he did, Peter would kill 'im. Peter had come to loath Jack, even mair than Norrington.

William led me to th' back row as th' official stairted to present th' grounds for Jack's execution, one by one countin' his crimes to everyone present wi' loud voice. Me frownin' from time to time due to th' quantity o' that list 'n' certain indictments which stood oot from th' rest. For example one count which accused Jack o' impersonatin' as a British clergyman. This mental image was rather impossible to believe, but seemed to amuse th' man in question quite much. Jack's smirk however dyin' when he locked eyes wi' th' executioner, earnin' a hard smack oan his shoulder from stock o' Peter's musket.

Everyone listenin' to th' proclamation looked serious, all except Jack. 'Im complainin' to 'imself aboot his falsely done introduction, earnin' another shove o' Peter's weapon to tell 'im to stay quiet. Me mind wadered back to th' sudden mystery surroundin' me brother, me gaze momentarily stayin' oan 'im. Peter took his job as a military officer seriously, aye, but he'd ne'er acted so harshly toward a prisoner. So lik' I figured his hostility toward Jack had to be personal, but that still didn't explain that worrisome question I found meself contemplating… Could it be that Peter had developed a side in 'imself that was hidden from everyone but 'im? Hidden from me.

Me train o' thought was cut when William all o'a sudden separated from me, me turnin' to give 'im a questionable keek in th' eyes, which he returned wi' a simple reassurin' smile.

"I'll come back soon."

I didn't have time to reply when instantly efter sayin' that William walked amidst th' crowd o' spectators in front o' us. Me soon returnin' me attention back to Jack, though wasn't able to deter meself from glacin' at William from time to time, seein' 'im come to a halt at th' center o' th' multitude. Keekin' aboot, at th' guards situated oan th' walls surroundin' th' clearin', as weel as th' ones stationed aroond th' stage. Peter included, William's eyes stayin' oan 'im for a longer moment. Me noticin' his shoulders to slouch a wee asa sign o' a sigh. What was William up to? He was actin' too strangely.

"This is wrong. He did save Peter's life."

I gasped oot o' me puzzled thoughts again due to th' sound o' Miss Elizabeth's voice, me peerin' ower to th' podium. To see that reluctant face oan 'er coupon as 'er eyes were strictly glued to th' pirate. 'N' wance again I found somethin' to agree oan wi' 'er, keekin doon at me hauns in ponders.

"Commodore is bound by the law. As are we all."

I sighed at th' Governor's resolute response. Aye, maybe so but… It didn't mean that either I or Miss Elizabeth should've felt good aboot Jack's death (though honestly, I was quite stunned due to me Mistress earlier words, as deemed 'er to hate Jack close as much as Peter). But me wonder was cut by another interruption, me noo seein' William's hat advance in th' crowd efter a short moment o' stayin' still. This time 'im makin' his wey toward… th' podium where me Mistress was.

I watched in even greater confusion as William daunered right neist to th' bodium, Miss Elizabeth, 'er father 'n' Commodore Norrington turnin' their as surprised gazes doon to acknowledge 'im. 'N' curious meself for th' reason why William had approached 'em I walked closer to th' podium meself, hearin' William's voice stairt to speak.

"Governor Swann", he greeted wi' a nod, givin' one to Norrington too when his eyes moved forward in th' line. Soon enough meetin' wi' Miss Elizabeth's irises, 'em lockin' gazes. "Commodore… Elizabeth."

Th' wey he said 'er name caused a small anxious stir surface from th' forgotten hoard o' emotions I hadn't felt since th' moment I'd come to understand William's affection for me, but I shoved it back instantly. However nae bein' able to hold back th' premonition which stairted to haunt me while followin' th' exchange o' stare atween William 'n' Miss Elizabeth, it provin' to me just. William's followin' words dumbfoundin' me, causin' me eyes to widen in ultimate dismay.

"I should have told you every day the moment I met you. I love you."

That phrase was lik' a stab intae me hert, me blinkin' wance as that sense o' suffocation returned. This time only due to th' blow William's confession to another woman had inflicted upoan me, his very words bein' lik' th' fist which had punched th' air oot o' me lungs. Me comin' to a halt as me eyes stared at William's profile, witnessin' even from so far awa' how his eyes became that special warm color o' broon when they were filled wi' gentleness. For luv. For luv he nae but half an hour ago had expressed to me 'n' me only… Then why?

A breath left me lips as a shocked gust, 'n' I was sure to have fallen oan me knees had I nae been stiffened to me spot to stare at th' man I adored. Th' man who wi' such simple choice o' three words cut a wound so deep that I kenned to ne'er heal. His so carelessly said pledge o' affection turnin' me owerflowin' luv for 'im intae sadness which stairted to rip me inner apart… Me hardly registerin' when Miss Elizabeth's eyes turned to meet mine, th' overjoyed keek full o' feelings which mirrored mine so perfectly workin' as th' second knife which was plunged intae me. Those three words I'd thought William to devote only to me ringin in me heid.

_I love you._

"Move!"

Th' stairtin' commotion distracted me that much for me to turn me incredulous gaze to th' execution stage to see how th' noose was placed aroond Jack's neck. Me hardly registerin' anythin' which neist took place aroond me, as William noo ran toward th' stage his sword drawn. Peter frownin' 'n' leavin' his post, starin' at advancin' William in bafflement 'til th' lever o' th' hatch below Jack was released. Me seein' Jack to drop doon, to his final death… Juist as William threw his sword, Peter frownin even deeper 'til he stepped neist to th' danglin' pirate, unsheathin' his sword as found William's blade to have stuck to th' boards o' th' stage. Jack clingin' to his life by standin' oan th' wobbly foothold o' a weapon.

"Prisoner escape!" Peter shouted, his gaze focusin' oan William again who at th' same moment leapt to th' stage. His eyes as earnest as were Peter's, me brother holdin' up his sword to warn 'im.

"You don't want to do this, Will. It will be the last thing you ever do", Peter told 'im, th' truth. But William didn't care, placin' his sword against Peter's.

"Maybe. But this is what I have to do."

I came to me senses as then followed William to attack Peter to get 'im oot o' th' wey, me brother refucin' 'n' matchin' William's attacks. Nae intendin' to allow William to release th' prisoner, doin' what was necessary to stop 'im. 'N' in manners lik' these, Peter was to be feared.

William soon noticed 'im nae to be able to win against Peter, noticin' th' several marines who were stairtin' to make their wey toward th' stage when Peter kept 'im busy wi' their spar. So suddenly William jumped back, causin' Peter's powerful strike to slice th' air 'til it accidentally cut th' noose. Peter givin' th' fallin' pirate enraged glance, his gaze risin' to see how Commodore Norrington was runnin' toward th' stage as weel wi' several redcoats, 'til Peter's anger was all oan William again. Me brother stridin' forth to comfront 'im, shovin' 'im back wi' a hit o' his musket efter deflectin' William's blade above their heids. But Peter couldn't prepare for th' sudden attack comin' from behind 'im, me seein' Jack's heid to stick oot o' th' hatch, 'im throwin' th' noose at Peter's feet 'n' causin' 'im to fall in middle o' an attack.

William was then attacked by th' executioner who so far had stayed at th' sidelines. William avoidin' th' swings o' his axe for a few times 'til ducked to avoid th' executioner's newest attack, then runnin' past Peter to shove th' man from th' stage. Th' executioner loosin' his balance 'n' crashin' straight doon ontae th' arrived Commodore 'n' Lt. Gilette. Juist as Jack's form scampered oot from th' protection o' th' stage, William followin' 'im, me bein' able to hear me brother to release a frustrated cry efter seein' what happened to th' Commodore 'n' his fellow men. Peter standin' in a flash again, his hat rolled doon from th' stage 'n' his wig disorganized, his dark eyes peerin' efter th' escapin' pirate who was makin' his wey toward th' ledge at th' Fort's southern wall.

William 'n' Jack tackled a group o' soldiers runnin' to their direction, Peter' firin' his musket. Th' shot missin' by an inch as th' men continued forward, another cluster o' marines gettin' flung aroond wi' a somersault as Jack 'n' William flipped 'em wi' th' rope in their hauns. Frustrated Peter firin' three mair bullets at Jack, th' last one actually scrapin' Jack's arm when he trapped three mair marines against a pillar wi' his accomplice. Their escape haltin' for a couple o' seconds for Jack to send a keek ower to me brother, who lowered th' rifle. Meetin' th' miscreant's eyes wi' a hard glare, finally as weel descendin' form th' stage wi' a leap 'n' dashed efter 'em. Aye, Peter would kill Jack, those carefully aimed shots (missed by a struck o' notable luck, I assure ye) provin' that.

It took but a few seconds for Peter to reach th' escapees (or so I've heard, as I didn't actually see th' followin' events described, but was still standin' at th' other side o' th' clearing) who'd been stuck behind th' pillar due to th' arrival o' freish marines. William 'n' Jack takin' care o' 'em wi' bare fists 'n' barely fleein' along th' corridor leadin' to th' ledge as Peter gained oan 'em. Attackin' Jack from behind, succedin' in slicing his arm (th' very same spot he'd shot 'im, fancy that), upperhandin' 'im 'til William had taken this as an opportunity to wound 'im as weel. His blade whizzin' to slash at Peter's swordhaun. Peter droppin' his weapon curtly wi' a pained grunt, Jack 'n' William takin' aff. Th' stomp o' numerous runnin' marine boots closin' in oan 'em as they raced to th' ledge, however getting' surprised by Peter who'd pulled a pistol from his belt. His latest shot sinkin' intae th' edge o' th' outer pillar, 'im shootin' another to th' other edge as weel to force th' two back afore they could escape to th' right side. This givin' Peter enough time to run to th' ledge 'imself, his fellow soldiers but a few feet awa' as he deflected William's sword plunged to strike, his ain placin' itself under William's jaw in a blink o' an eye where his left haun rose to point th' loaded pistol at Jack. Freezin' 'em oan their spots. William had taught Peter weel. Too weel.

"Two handed Will. You if anyone should remember that", Peter stated, liftin' his bleedin' haun threatenin' Jack wi' th' gun remarkably. "I can hold a sword just fine with my right as well."

"Peter…" William stairted, however gettin' interrupted by th' blade which sank a wee deeper intae his throat.

"You're my best friend, Will. But move even a muscle and I'll do somehtin' I'll regret the rest of my life", Peter warned 'im again, narrowin' his earnest eyes 'til they turned to Jack. "As for you… I'm sure you realize nothing would make me happier than having you shot by resisting."

"Undoubtedly", Jack replied wi' a slight smile, then givin' William an annoyed keek as th' feather o' his hat cascaded upoan his face. Jack tryin' to blow it awa' on several occasions.

"Jack saved Miranda's life. Your life", William stated, regardless o' th' sword oan his neck leanin' closer to his friend. "Don't step into our way. You owe it to him."

"No. I'm not letting this man walk. You may have the privilege to overlook his crimes, but I don't. I'm just doing what I have to do, Will."

"Apparently it runs in the family, you and your sister's rather conflicting way of repaying yer debts", Jack remarked, however makin' a slight face as Peter's pistol pressed oan his nose.

Peter exchanged a stare wi' William when th' rest o' th' marines arrived wi' Commodore Norrington, Jack's escape comin' to an undisputable end by those several bayonets which surrounded 'em in a instant, th' marines daunerin' closer to form a wall for th' two to be forced to remain where Peter' had 'em cornered. Th' approachin' figure o' his superior however causin' Peter's weapons to fall, 'im steppin' awa' from his friend 'n' th' pirate when Norrington took his place. Stationin' his rapier on William's shoulder, his eyes but granite as weel when they moved atween th' escapee 'n' his accomplice. In th' end stoppin' oan William.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from _you_."

Peter's gaze turned to keek at William 'til it met wi' Commodore's, Norrington noddin' to 'im in acknowledgment. "Well done, Lieutenant. I commend you."

Peter returned th' nod curtly, his eyes returnin' back to William as Governor Swann cut intae th' conversation. His coupon reflectin' disappointment, where William only confronted his reprehension as collectedly as Norrington's.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency due to the request of my daughter. And this is how you thank me and her benevolence? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

_"And a good man!"_

I finally managed to force me wey thro' th' amassed, curious spectators 'n' marines packed near th' ledge, to see William 'n' Jack trapped atween th' bayonets o' th' marines. Th' grim figures o' me brother, Commodore Norrington 'n' Governor Swann standin' in front o' 'em, Norrington's sword placed oan William's throat. I felt nervous as daunered as close as was able 'til was deterred by th' redcoats, settlin' for followin' th' events from a small distance awa'. Watchin' William to drop his sword on th' ground, meetin' Commodore's gaze wi' honest eyes.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one…" At this point William exchanged a death serious 'n' in some wey significant keek wi' Peter, me brother's eyes narrowin' juist slightly as he lifted his jaw. "…so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Me hert skipped a startled beat, where Peter seemed momentarily irritated instead, his blade slidin' oan William's right shoulder as leant closer in turn. Examinin' William. "Is _this_ how much you respect the law?"

"What point is there to respect a law that allows an innocent man to die?"

"You forget your place, Turner", Norrington cut in equally annoyed, his voice emphatic as stepped closer. His stare even mair serious as it keeked deep intae William's eyes, however soon seein' somethin' surprisin' as William's unshaken demeanor caused 'im to take that step back. William's voice self-evident as it replied.

"It's right here… between you and Jack."

This surprised me as much as others, me however then fathomin' where William was gettin' at, concurin' in me hert. In some part o' me I'd wished Jack to manage to flee, but noo simple William's vouch for his in very deep essence good character caused me to sigh. To smile a wee at th' pirate. Aye. I'd seen glimpses o' that sometimes even goodhearted man.

I was aboot to step closer, but instead was frightened by th' runnin' figure o' Elizabeth as she brushed past me. So quickly 'n' close that she almost caused me to fall doon, had it nae been for Mr. Reeves who was standin' behind me. Quick to act, catchin' me when Elizabeth came to a stop by William's side for th' great shock o' er father. Me hert lurchin' unpleasantly as I saw 'er take William's arm, for me outrage 'im soon touchin' er arm thankfully.

"As is mine."

"Elizabeth!"

Peter froze, his sword droppin' a few inches 'n' his serious face crackin for th' first time in minutes when his confused eyes roamed ower Elizabeth's features. Findin' but determination, where Governor Swann directed a reprimandin' keek at 'er. In th' end beckonin' at th' bayonets.

"Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!" he ordered, th' marines hesitatin' 'til Commodore Norrington made a approvin' nod. Everyone includin'me brother lowerin' their weapons, Peter however a fraction mair stricter but as weel attentive gaze remainin' at William 'n' Elizabeth. Peter endin' up examinin' at Elizabeth's coupon for a moment longer as did somewhat astounded Norrington, th' latter reachin' a conclusion due to th' sight o' William's 'n' Elizabeth's entwined arms.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he questioned, but it was mair lik' a incredulous statement. Elizabeth returnin' his stare for awhile 'til nodded, finally 'er words said to Norrington but sincere.

"It is."

Silence descended as Norrington contemplated th' rejection he'd juist received, where Jack was still mindin' his ain business behind William 'n' Elizabeth. Glancin' aboot, 'til his eyes found somethin'. Me followin' his gaze to keek up, nae but a second later a bird flyin' in sight from th' Fortress' wall toward th' horizon. Me eyes widenin' slightly as I recognized its blue 'n' green feathers in bafflement, juist as Jack saw fit to cut th' formed tension.

"Well!"

All were gasped oot o' their thoughts as th' grinnin' Jack Sparrow left th' protection o' William's back, exchanging' keeks wi' people he passed as neist daunered ower to th' Governor. Th' elderly man grimacin' due to th' stinkin' breath o' th' buccaneer as Jack leant rather close to 'im.

"I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?"

Jack neist made his wey to Norrington, liftin' his forefingers as th' Commodore as weel leant a wee back due to Jack's bad breath. Deterin' his distaste, though th' pirate's followin' words inflicted a spark o' irritation within th' man's eyes.

"I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

Jack retreated from Norrington, only to bump to Peter who scowled doon at th' pirate his eyebrows up. Peter's expression all but friendly, Jack turnin' quite thoughtful as eyed back at 'im. In th' end wavin' toward me, causin' Peter to flinch hardly noticeably.

"I have nothin' to say to ye mate, but your sister instead…" I blinked when Jack's irises turned to me, lik' it was expected then givin' me one look thro' afore that jovial smirk appeared oan his lips. "…I'd love to have a drink with ye some time, love. If ever in Tortuga, look me up."

I keeked doon embarrassed as all pairs o' eyes turned to me in confusion, Peter's irises however leerin' efter Jack as he noo sauntered past th' marines as weel as Elizabeth 'n' William, makin' his wey toward th' Fort's outer wall. Stoppin' abruptly as came to realize somethin', twirlin' aroond to send me yet another stare. Which this time was but apologetical for me grave personal confusion.

"It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

This time I closed me eyes for shame as Peter's narrowed gaze turned to me, me releasin' a humiliated sigh, where Jack's attention turned to Will when he called oot to 'im. Stoppin' midwey as hadn't come up suitable last words for Will, in th' end only shrugging. "Nice hat."

In th' followin' second Jack had sprung up th' stairs, noo turnin' to face us wi' that trademark smirk oan his lips, Peter jumpin' forth. His haun makin' its wey toward th' sword at his pelvis, 'im turnin' back to keek at Norrington.

"We cannot let him get away, Sir!" Peter exclaimed, dead serious. But for some reason Norrington did nothin' to comply to this reasonable statement, Peter frownin' for fleetin' disbelief as Jack only grinned wider. Recedin' toward th' wall as continued his speech, this time takin' leave wi' ideal choice o' words. His gaze roundin' oor faces triumphant.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –"

I gasped as Jack all o' a sudden lost his balance, accidentally fallin' ower th' edge o' th' wall. Everyone rushin' forth to see 'im plunge intae th' ocean far below. Me stayin' behind as William, Elizabeth 'n' Peter wi' many others bent over th' edge to see th' ripples on th' water, Jack soon comin' to surface apparently alive (due to th' reactions o' th people on th' ledge). Gilette's voice full o' mock stairtin' to speak.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

But juist as he said that a voice o' another marine informed us aboot a ship at th' horizon, me as weel noo witnessin' this vessel's silhouette to draw against th' blue waters. Small, incredulous smile risin' to me lips when I realized to have truly seen th' parrot o' one o' Jack's crewmen fly in th' sky, _Th' Black Pearl_ floatin' nae far provin' me observation correct. Everyone noo followin' how Jack stairted to swim toward th' arrived ship, toward his freedom.

"What's your plan of action?" Gilette inquired urgently, glancin' at Norrington who didn't say anythin' in response. "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Peter's 'n' Gilette's dumbfounded eyes shot to th' surprisingly spoken Governor, th' man earnin' me amazement as weel. I ne'er espected such a lenient comment to be said by 'im.

"We cannot let them flee!" Peter concurred (which was extremely rare, for 'im 'n' Gilette to actually agree oan somethin'), jumpin' doon from th' edge to give his superior a serious stare. Beckonin' to _Th' Pearl_. "If we act now, we can catch them before they have time to gain distance."

"First things first, Lieutenant", Norrington finally replied, Peter blinkin' for confusion 'til th' Commodore's answer was explained to everyone soon enough. "Mr. Turner!"

I followed wi' slight dread as Norringotn marched doon form th' ledge, where William turned to Elizabeth. Nae much even keekin' at me as made a nod, resigned keek in his eyes as Elizabeth took his haun.

"I accept the consequences of my actions."

Elizabeth allowed William to face Norrington, though as reluctantly as I, me shakin' me heid 'n' steppin' forth possibly to stop 'im. Only to be deterred meself again by Mr. Reeves.

"No…"

Me voice had been but a weak whisper but William heard it, turnin' to gaze at me efter all. His smile however but torment as I kenned it nae to be as tender as I'd so far interpreted it to be.

"It's alright. I knew what I was doing."

How could I juist smile 'n' agree to that? He was to hang for this! So as I couldn't keek 'im intae th' eyes any longer, I simply let me eyes drop. Juist as Norrington unsheathed his rapier, th' very same th' accused man in front o' 'im had prepared, however nae to threaten William but to examine th' finesse o' th' weapon. Thinkin' a moment.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

So he knew? I blinked for a freish surprise, watchin' how th' two men exchanged a sincere stare 'til William nodded thankfully, ghost o' smile oan his lips. As much as th' rest fathomin' th' true meanin' behind th' Commodore's words.

"Thank you."

Regardless o' th' doubt 'n' sadness stirrin' within me I felt relief as saw Norrington dauner awa' from William, wi'oot arrestin' 'im. Which meant he was free to go. Perhaps this man I'd so far seemed very strict 'n' loyal but to his duty, could surprise others th' same devious wey Jack had by provin' to be much mair in essence than was visible to outer eyes.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillete queried, Norrington's impassive response greatly shockin' both 'im 'n' Peter.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start."

"Sir, that one day is all _Th' Pearl _needs to vanish!" Peter informed. "Please, reconsider…"

"Do not push my stature toward you too far, Lieutenant."

Peter sent utmaist incredulous gaze efter Norrington who noo left, all marines followin' his example but Peter who stayed still. Nae comprehendin' his supervisor's decicion to allow Sparrow to flee, me bein' able to tell that Norrington's order had considerably disappointed 'im. But wance again Peter was shoved oot o' me mind when me thoughts returned back to William, me gaze movin' to 'im serious. Me noo displayin' even slight anger oan me coupon. I had to confront 'im 'n' demand an explanation to what had occurred earlier… when he'd sworn his feelings to… I swallowed as tried to keep meself strong, holdin' back that feelin' o' saddenin' doubt William's actions had created. But Governor Swann beat me to th' chase, stealin' awa' me chance to speak as turned to his daughter.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" he questioned, beckonin' to William in slight disbelief. "After all… he's a blacksmith."

"No", was Elizabeth's reply, 'er lettin' oot a laugh as then gave William th' maist tender gaze, removin' his hat, th' wey th' man I loved responded to that keek causin' me to tense up. "He's a pirate."

I followed me hert in me geggy how William's expression was filled wi' such emotion that it felt lik' another stab aimed at me very essence, his eyes brightened by such sincere happiness that I ne'er recalled to have triggered in 'im meself. Th' neist 'n' ultimate endearment they shared to seal their developed feelings however bein' too much for me to handle, breakin' me hert. Me practically feelin' it to shatter as I witnessed 'em to kiss, me coupon becomin' but a twisted mask o' hurt 'n' sorrow as all I could was watch. Shocked, too aggrieved to take in this torment seein' 'em together lik' that created, but too incredulous toward what I behold to keek awa'. 'Til finally I broke doon, slumpin' against th' wall so inconsolable that it felt lik' crushin' me, killin' me. Me haun stuck oan me waverin' lips as me brother's as appalled irises turned to me. Pityin', witnessin' th' tears which instantly stairted to stream doon me cheecks, me takin' in one mair sharp breath afore William separated from Elizabeth. Noticin' me.

There they were. His true feelings, right in his eyes which had ne'er looked so warm 'n' bright afore. Feeling I should've ne'er mistaken 'im to hold for me, as they'd always belonged to someone else. _To Elizabeth_. So even William didn't say anythin' to state oot th' truth to me upon seein' me pain, his gaze however spooked me. Me finally doin' th' only thing possible… Ran. I ran awa', from th' Fort 'n' th' horryfyin' truth which had torn me dreamlik' fantasy aboot me 'n' William's future doon in painful shreds... Me stumblin' thro' th' crowd o' people again, but this time totally distraught, Peter shoutin' me name to stop me.

I don't ken how I managed to return to me room at Swann manor. But efter runnin' blindly thro' th' streets o' Port Royal as fast as me legs could carry me, somehow makin' it to me ain room wi'oot stoppin' to explain to Mattie th' reason for me plentiful tears, soon enough I staggered thro th' door. Nae seein' anythin' aroond me but only feelin' that acute pain throbbin' in me chest. Turnin' me luv noo but intae acrid hatred as I pitifully fell doon, stayin' there. In so much pain I was that I didn't care did I ever rise from that spot again, me mind tryin' to wrap aroond th' fact that wi'oot any word said in private William so carelessly had confessed his feelings to another woman in front o' me. Right efter I'd honestly told 'im how much I luved 'im. So that was why he had recoiled when I'd kissed 'im this mornin'… Because his thoughts had been completely elsewhere, th' very thought o' 'im to have recalled Elizabeth whenever he'd kissed me makin' me sick. Memories o' th' good times I'd had wi'William 'n' th' moment efter th' breakin' o' th' Aztec curse springin' up among th' agony, causin' th' tears to cease momentarily.

_"Truly. I'm well, Miranda. I'm extremely well now while with you. I love you too."_

I sat up, pullin' oot th' haircomb, it slippin' from me fingers 'n' fallin' doon wi' a clatter. Me eyebrows withdrawin' intae pained frown.

"Liar", I breathed, , watchin' teardrops drip oanto th' floor again as I shook me heid in utmost denial. Eventually squeezin' me eyes closed as me hauns pressed oan me coupon, thinkin' this whole game he'd put up wi' me these years had been but a lie. A cruel one. "Liar!"

There I was, hopelessly heartbroken lass wi' no chance to leave all this behind me for good, as Jack had taken aff wi' his ship. Awready too far for me to follow 'em. But then it came, that crazy idea I'd in a similar situation come up wi for a moment lik' this, me lifeline. Allowin' me clear me heid 'n' stop wallowin' in me anguish for a moment as I rushed up. Dashin' to me bed where I recalled to have hidden all me savings, which I could noo spend to buy me a passage awa' from here. To sail to England, far from William. Far from all this which in one horrifyin' moment had changed back intae a agonizing prison.

But as I threw th' mattress aside, even efter scourin' th' sheets upside doon nae findin' th' purse or th' money it had contained, another shock caused me to fall oan me knees. Even mair desolate, despair showerin' ower me lik' a cold wave. Th' pirates had found me stash 'n' taken th' money, deprivin' me o' th' sole wey oot o' this mess. Leavin' me stranded here lik' that island in middle o' Caribbean wi' me hertache, this final realization destroyin' th' last o' me restraint lik' th' fire had decimated th' rum. Sobs comin' oot as a endless river as I flopped doon ontae th' bed. Juist cryin'.

"Miranda?"

I gasped up as Peter's voice spoke behind me, me turnin' to 'im, meetin' his eyes. Releasin' a deep despondent breath as lifted me arms toward 'im. In such dire need o' his brotherly comfort that I broke intae even greater greet due to th' sight o' 'im. Th' only man I could trust nae to betray me. 'N' I didn't have to ask 'im as Peter instantly knelt by me side, takin' me intae his arms. His embrace takin' awa' even a fraction o' that sorrow weighin' me bleedin' hert. Peter's voice full o' pity but somewhat sharp, angered edge in it as it soothed me, it eventually silencin' intae a dejected whisper which told o' his ain pain. 'Im nae even tryin' to lie to me by sayin' it would be alright.

"Juist let it all oot… Cry it oot… I'm 'ere for ye."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my additions to the original plot and my own characters.**

**_HUGE thanks_ to all you wonderful people who've favorited and reviewed this story! Hope to write to you soon again!**

* * *

_**Scottish words:**_

_**Pronouns etc:**_

_** o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**_

_**26th chap= **__**wi'=with, awready=already, wi'oot=without, afore=before, wance mair=once more, ain=own, doon=down, haun=hand, heid=head, aboot=about efter=after, aff=off, hert=heart, dauner=walk, lik'=like, thro'=through, weel=well, hoosehold=household, winch=kiss, oor=our, wee=little, freish=new, keek=look, naw=no, wey=way, 'til=until, stairt=start, geggy=mouth, luv=love/to love, greet=cry**_


	28. Epilogue

**\- Somersetshire, Great Britain, two months later -**

* * *

"Sir, I beg your pardon for this intrusion, but you have a visitor."

"Didn't I strictly instruct Benedict that I am not to be disturbed by any means?" the butler's employer replied rather crankily as stared out of his study's window. Unmoved by the man's announcement as didn't turn his gaze away from the garden which spread green and well cared for next to his family manor, at first ignoring the servant.

"It is the messenger you've been waiting for, sir. Urgent _Company_ matter I believe, so I'm afraid he insists an immediate audience."

The butler saw his master's head to turn a little toward him due to this corrective nugget of information, the man in the white wig soon turning around to give him a curt affirmative nod. His features rather thoughtful as the butler exited the room to inform the arrived man his lord to be ready for him, where the man in question instead walked over to his desk. Just as the familiar visitor was allowed to enter, the newly appointed lord and dignitary character within the Company nodding to his old butler to close the door until beckoned to a unoccupied chair right across form him. His arrived assistant and right hand man smiling thankfully as removed his hat in respect, however not following the example of his employer by seating.

"Any word from our highlander friend? Has he come to accept the Company's proposal?" the assistant inquired in interest, his employer returning his gaze with amusement and beckoning to a certain bottle on the table.

"Regrettably not yet", he revealed. "But he sent his best regards for the Company, as well as his promises to arrive to England within the fortnight to discuss the terms further before giving his consent. And above everything there is the matter of compensation which has to be sorted out till then. His full cooperation depends on the benefits we shall offer him in exchange of his power and wealth, and left disgruntled for our procedures he'll withdraw his assets and the Company shall lose face in front of the world. Top priority of my commission as the head of this corporation is to prevent that from happening. "

"Are you sure we can trust the man, sir?" his assistant questioned, in doubt, where his lord simply smiled in even greater amusement. His eyes visiting a letter he'd received this morning, carrying the seal of His Majesty the King of Great Britain and a family emblem depicting a thistle under crossed swords. Together combined promising influence he needed to set things in motion.

"That all depends on the game we choose to play. As for our first move…" he responded, turning serious. The lord's irises rising to eye at his confidant, expectant. "You have what I asked for?"

"Yes, sir. One of our agents successfully managed to gather the information we need. I have here a letter with his signature and seal, verifying his account of the matter to be reliable."

The lord's expression was unreadable as he received yet another note from his aide, as well recognizing the seal pressed on top of the paper, him opening it without a delay. The lines written within delivering most delightful news and boding good for his brewing plans, causing a satisfied tint to appear in his grey eyes. The assistant's smile widening as his employer's hand holding the letter fell to his lap, the British lord's features then becoming rather contemplative for a fleeting moment as his confidant stepped closer. Leaning onto the desk.

"After all these years, we have finally found the location of your sister, sir."

The lord said nothing to respond as stood after awhile of careful ponder, walking to the end of the table to fill a lead crystal with the expensive Scottish whiskey he'd been endowed as a gift from his business partner. Taking the glass to his lips to sip the rosin colored alcohol before lifted a walking stick from its holder. With slow steps returning back to his seat, staring at the end of the cane which was of quite unusual kind.

His gaze was now but calculating, triumphant, as it fell to take in those three warrants of arrest he'd devised during the last hours. His eyes however focusing solely on one of the filled in names addressing the identities of the accused, it bringing back memories from the distant time he'd just joined into the service of the Company. The man placing the cane onto the table, as under the power of recollections his right hand moved to smooth the scar hidden under his clothes. Wide, pleased smirk soon spreading on his lips when that moment everything seemed to go according to his expectations, him finally looking up to meet with the eyes of his most trusted spy. Lifting his glass for a toast before his irises then moved to stare at a painting of a woman.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Jack Sparrow Will Return...**


End file.
